Lavanda
by RinoaDG
Summary: La paz había vuelto a la vida de todos luego de la guerra, de todos menos de ella, Hinata, su amor no correspondido le ha obligado a buscar un cambio en su vida y para ello ha pedido la ayuda de aquel fugitivo que ha vuelto a la aldea, ambos encontraran algo diferente en el otro, tal vez aquello que no sabían les hacía falta Hinata x Sasuke - Naruto x Sakura - Tenten x Neji
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada, esta historia parte de algunos de los hechos reales de la serie y del manga, sin embargo contiene cambios de mi parte en tiempo, forma y algunos personajes. Naruto y todos sus elementos pertenecen a su creador, esta es solo una versión de la historia :)

¡Espero que la disfruten!

 **Capitulo 1**

Tiempo había pasado ya desde la ultima gran guerra y la Aldea de la Hoja había cambiado en todo el sentido de la palabra, el pueblo y los guerreros sobrevivientes se habían esforzado y usado toda su energía para reparar y regresar a su hogar el esplendor que había poseído durante los tiempos de gloria, finalmente había algo de paz para todos y cada uno de sus habitantes y Kakashi ahora como el nuevo Hokage pretendía que aquella tranquilidad se quedara por mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, no había calma del todo para Hinata, la princesa Hyuga se había confesado durante la guerra defendiendo a su primer amor y había pronunciado aquellas palabras desde lo más profundo de su corazón a su amado guerrero de cabellos dorados, más no había recibido respuesta alguna. Entendía que luego de la batalla y ahora bajo la enseñanza de Kakashi para ser el siguiente Hokage todo su tiempo y su atención estaban enfocados en su sueño, además, estaba consciente de su propia actitud tímida que la mantenía al margen de exigir una respuesta, más había llegado a su limite, la duda y el miedo comenzaban a devorar su corazón contagiando aquella angustia a su alma, tenía que saber lo que el joven guerrero sentía aún si temía por la respuesta.

Fue así que una tarde se lleno de valor, salió de casa aun bajo la amenaza de tormenta que anunciaban las nubes grises en el cielo y llevo sus pasos hasta el bosque en donde había citado al ojiazul. Estaba tan nerviosa que sus manos le temblaban involuntariamente, pero se controló al sentirlo cerca, al verlo en el horizonte mirando al cielo con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, ni siquiera aquel oscuro panorama podía intimidar al despreocupado campeón.

\- Naruto-kun... – Pronuncio suavemente la chica detrás de el para llamar su atención, este se giro a ella y le recibió con una gran sonrisa

\- ¡Hinata-chan me da gusto que llegaras! - contesto con alegría el joven - dime ¿sucede algo? Tu mensaje sonaba algo urgente

\- Yo ... no quise alarr...alamarte es solo que… Naruto-kun yo… necesito…- trataba de decir la chica pero era como si las palabras escaparan de su boca sin orden - se que hay muchas cosas en tu cabeza ahora y se que estas buscando cumplir tu sueño pero yo.. tal vez no sea del todo el momento pero de verdad yo... – tomo aire y lo dejo salir despacio – necesito saber, de verdad necesito saberlo, conocer tu respuesta… no quise presionarte antes pero… ya no puedo esperar – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos con los propios que eran suplicantes, buscaba en los azules algo que le indicara lo que pasaba por su mente y fue así que vio en ellos como un tumulto de sentimientos se formo, por un lado no quería herirla, era su mejor amiga, la persona en la que más confiaba pero…

\- Hinata yo… yo… Hinata-chan tu eres especial para mi, más especial de lo que cualquier otra persona podría ser, te valoro y confiaría mi vida a ti sin duda alguna pero… yo no puedo… no puedo verte de la forma que deseas, yo no soy ese alguien que te verá como tu deseas, yo te quiero... pero no de esa forma – dijo el buscando las palabras que pudieran herir lo menos posible a su amiga, la verdad era que la había evadido por un tiempo, estaba confundido y no quería lastimarla, su inmadura mente llego a pensar incluso que si no decía nada, si mantenía su relación con ella como siempre había sido con el tiempo olvidaría que se lo había confesado, pero era más que obvio que no sería así. La chica se quedó callada, la expresión en su rostro no cambio sin embargo sus ojos lo decían todo, su corazón se estaba desmoronando poco a poco como arena con el viento, pero había ganado algo de orgullo durante la guerra y con fuerza evito que las lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos cristalinos mientras hablaba.

\- Gracias Naruto-Kun, se que eres sincero en tu respuesta y de verdad la aprecio, no deseo quitarte más el tiempo, debo irme– y sin esperar a que el chico respondiera dio media vuelta y se marcho a paso rápido pero seguro ignorando el llamado del rubio

\- Idiota – dejo salir Sasuke de sus labios luego de toda aquella escena, observaba desde la rama de un árbol a unos metros de ellos como la chica de cabello azul oscuro salía a paso rápido del lugar tratando de ocultar, con mucho esfuerzo, el profundo dolor que estaba sintiendo, Naruto era un idiota en toda la extensión de la palabra, no entendía como era que nunca se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de la chica que por obvias razones siempre terminaba perdiendo el conocimiento cerca de él, era completamente absurdo como alguien podía ser tan torpe y además ahora le rompiera el corazón a la joven sin entender realmente la importancia de lo que estaba diciendo. En fin lo hecho, hecho estaba y no pretendía seguir perdiendo el tiempo con aquellas tonterías, la verdad había tenido una buena mañana entrenando y estaba satisfecho con su progreso así que no dejaría que la cursi escena arruinara su día. Su progreso ... _progreso no apreciado_ , pensó, había regresado a la aldea como por muchos años le habían insistido, sobre todo Naruto, pero aun no le tenían la suficiente confianza o al menos no como para mandarle a misiones fuera del poblado por miedo a que no volviera nuevamente, así pues pasaba mucho tiempo sin hacer nada de importancia y había decidido que lo mejor era aprovecharlo para entrenar.

No se preocupaba, idiotas ellos si no confiaban en el, a decir verdad era lo mejor pues tampoco se sentía cómodo con los aldeanos, no era como si él se conformara con regresar a ser un lacayo para una aldea que ni siquiera agradecía el sacrificio enorme que su Clan había hecho por ellos, la rabia que sentía por todo lo que había pasado, por todo lo que había tenido que soportar solo para regresar a un lugar al que ni siquiera le querían seguía presente, pero había aprendido a controlarla, había regresado solo por el torpe de su amigo, solo porque se lo debía a el y nada más.

El idiota de su amigo que había provocado toda aquella escena frente a él sin saberlo, había aprovechado bien su día y había decidido descansar por un rato sobre aquella rama cuando la patética confesión sucedió, en definitiva algo de lo que no necesitaba enterarse y un ejemplo más de lo simple de la mente de Naruto, ya no le sorprendía, suspiro y bajo de la rama notando las inmensas nubes negras que se estaban formado, una fuerte tormenta estaba sobre ellos y lo mejor era volver a casa antes de que se presentara.

La gotas comenzaron a caer sobre ella confundiéndose poco a poco con sus propias lagrimas, eran frías pero ella ya ni las sentía, no, lo único que sentía era dolor, vergüenza y humillación, tan solo era una tonta que había pensado por un segundo que tal vez no era la niñita que todo el mundo pensaba que era, que tal vez Naruto vería algo más en ella así como ella había visto mucho más que solo el envase de un demonio en el, pero se había equivocado, este era un ejemplo más de su mente torpe e infantil siempre pensando en la llegada de su príncipe azul, que ahora sabía nunca llegaría. Y si ya no podía tener su vida soñada con el, si no podía ser algo más con el ¿entonces que tenía? no había nada atrás, ciertamente su familia no la consideraba apta para nada importante, al menos no su padre y ahora sin la luz que el joven de cabello dorado le brindaba… realmente no había nada… ¿cierto?

La luz de un rayo y el fuerte estruendo que le siguió la sacaron de su pensamiento y aclararon su mente turbia, no, ya no podía dejar que toda su esperanza cayera sobre el amor no correspondido por el muchacho, ni siquiera era justo para el, esta había sido una lección más y cambiaría a partir de ella, esta vez si aprendería, si quería algo más, tendría que demostrar que era alguien más, era momento de cambiar, de ser mejor y más fuerte, les demostraría a todos que se habían equivocado al subestimarla. Una nueva meta se estaba formando en su cabeza y estaba consciente que el primer paso para lograrla sería muy difícil, no solo porque comenzaría con una nueva vida si no porque lograr pasar el obstáculo de su camino, sería casi imposible, pero buscaría la forma de hacerlo, no importaba que tendría que hacer esta vez lo haría.

Tres días, tres días llevaba ya la intensa lluvia sin parar, por un lado se había vuelto un fastidio ya que algunos negocios habían tenido que cerrar debido a la falta de clientela por la lluvia, así que no había mucha comida que comprar, y por el otro lado era agradable, por lo menos así los campos de entrenamiento públicos estaban vacíos, todos se decían grandes ninjas pero llegada una inclemencia natural regresaban a sus casas asustados, eran estupidos obviamente.

El por su parte estaba acostumbrado, años lejos de la villa como un fugitivo le habían hecho adaptarse a todo tipo de inclemencia volviéndose resistente a ellas, incluso cómodo con ellas. Parecía que podría disfrutar de esa ventaja y tener todo el campo para el solo con sus entrenamientos pero por tercera ocasión ahí estaba ella, entrenando desde muy temprano por lo visto, ahora golpeaba un Dummy de madera y por las heridas en sus manos y nudillos llevaba gran parte del día haciéndolo.

 _¿acaso esta era su idea de un drama por lo pasado con Naruto? ¿Buscaba llamar su atención? O peor aun ¿pelearía por el? ¿acaso retaría a…?_ Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando la vio arrodillarse en el suelo, cubría sus manos con fuerza, estaba claro que finalmente estaba sintiendo el dolor en ellas, curioso, algo que no entendía, se acerco hasta ella.

Hinata frotaba sus manos con fuerza, sangraban y con el agua de la lluvia le ardían, había pasado todo el día entrenando en su técnica y había estado tan concentrada en ella que no había notado lo grave de las heridas en su manos por el esfuerzo hasta que ya no pudo moverlas con facilidad, se sentía terrible nuevamente, ni siquiera eso podía hacer bien, no podía entrenar como era debido, tan solo demostraba que era débil.

\- ¿estas llorando? – escucho la voz detrás de ella, no solía escucharla mucho sin embargo la reconocía, sabía a quien pertenecía, no quiso verlo, no quería que viera en sus ojos las amenazantes lagrimas que le darían la razón y que además confirmarían que era débil

\- es la lluvia – contesto extrañamente segura, sin ningún tartamudeo

\- supongo, sería tonto que lloraras por entrenar – dijo Sasuke pasando a un lado de la chica llegando hasta el Dummy, este tenía marcas profundas en la madera, la Hyuga había golpeado con mucha fuerza, tal vez no era tan débil como aparentaba - ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

\- No necesito molestarlo con mis problemas Uchiha-San – contesto ella suavemente, era increíble, esa era su forma de decirle que no se metiera en sus asuntos, amable, pero osada para los estándares de la chica

\- Como sea – termino el pelinegro con un tono que demostraba que sinceramente no le interesaba lo que pasara con ella, así encamino sus pasos para salir de ahí y buscar otro lugar donde entrenar, Hinata lo vio, noto como el estaba desinteresado y en un instante una serie de pensamientos atravesaron su cabeza, aquel joven, aquel que casi era ya un hombre, era uno de los más fuertes y duros shinobis de toda la historia, era serio y jamás demostraba sus sentimientos, lo que le daba la ventaja de nunca dejarse llevar por ellos, tal vez eso era lo que a ella le hacía falta, siempre había sido amable, siempre había buscado ayudar a los demás y la mejor forma de hacerlo era entendiendo los sentimientos del otro, pero eso le había hecho vulnerable ante ellos y ante los propios, entonces tal vez …

\- ¡Uchiha San! – gritó con fuerza haciendo que el joven se detuviera, este tan solo la miro por sobre su hombro y estaba a punto de retirarse sin darle más importancia cuando ella corrió hasta el a toda prisa y se dejo caer de rodillas a modo de suplica, lo que dejo aun más sorprendido al muchacho – por favor, le pido… le suplico me deje aprender de usted, por favor, entréneme, conviértame en su aprendiz – el no dijo nada, al principio se sintió ofendido _¿pero quien se creía esa niña que era para pedirle tal cosa? ¿A caso se burlaba de el? ¿Es que a caso ella también era una de sus fans y esta era su idea, su plan para acercarse a el? Además ¿quien le había dado permiso para acercarse a el?_

\- Lárgate niña – dijo intentando retirarse pero de nuevo esta se lo impidió acercándose de rodillas y con la cabeza baja a el

\- Por favor, quiero ser más fuerte, necesito ser más fuerte y solo usted puede mostrarme como

\- Dijiste que no querías molestarme con tus problemas, déjame tranquilo, ve y entrena con tu equipo

\- No puedo hacerlo, ellos no me ayudaran, me tendrán lastima como me la han tenido todos a mi alrededor y no me harán pelear, jamás van ayudarme a ser más fuerte

\- ¿Estas acaso…?

\- Usted es el Shinobi más fuerte que conozco y el más sereno también, no se deja guiar por sus emociones y por el contrario las controla haciéndolas a un lado para que su poder fluya, yo debo aprender, puedo aprender a ser más fuerte, a ser más ágil y a controlarme más pero no puedo hacerlo sola

\- ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿por qué conmigo? - pregunto el chico con una voz sin sentimiento

\- Porque quiero ser como usted

\- ¿Cual es tu idea niña? ¿usarme para llamar la atención del idiota?

\- ¡no! Lo que quiero es ser más fuerte

\- ¿por qué? ¿dime porque?

\- Porque necesito ser más fuerte

\- ¡No! – gruño el pelinegro al tiempo que se agachaba a la altura de la chica y la tomaba con fuerza de los hombros – dime porque, dime la verdadera razón si de verdad quieres mi ayuda – ella entonces levanto la mirada y la fijo en la del muchacho, las lagrimas ya comenzaban a salir de sus blancos ojos pero había firmeza en ellos, creencia en la idea que tenía detrás de ellos

\- porque debo ser más fuerte si quiero recuperar mi vida

\- ¿qué tontería es esa? ¿haces esto para recuperar a Naruto?

\- No es una tontería… y Naruto esta fuera de ella, no lo hago por el, ¡lo hago por mi! – grito sin dejar de mirar al moreno que había guardado silencio – toda mi vida he sido despreciada, considerada una inútil por todos, incluso por mi familia al grado que mi padre se dio por vencido conmigo sin siquiera intentarlo, me humillo diciendo que ya no esperaría nada de mi, porque jamás lograría nada, me despojo de mi titulo y volvió heredera a Hanabi – contó Hinata soltándose del agarre del muchacho alejándose un poco de el – al principio no me importo, pensé que era lo mejor, que ella lo haría bien, no le di importancia porque mis ojos estaban puestos en otro lado, en la idea, en el sueño de que Naruto vendría por mi, no me importaba lo que pensara mi familia porque al final haría una familia con el… pero nunca paso ni pasará y ahora que ya no lo tengo en el horizonte me doy cuenta de todo lo que he perdido, de todo lo que he sacrificado por él… y lo quiero de regreso – el chico tan solo continuo mirándola fijamente, extrañado en el interior por sus palabras, por la fuerza y decisión que había en ellas, no había tartamudeado ni una sola vez al pronunciarlas – voy a pelear por mi titulo y planeo recuperarlo, yo haré honorable mi clan, se que puedo hacerlo y así además demostrarles que se han equivocado conmigo, pero necesito ser mas fuerte para logarlo y… por el momento no puedo hacerlo sola – sin pensarlo más nuevamente se dejo caer en sus rodillas inclinando la cabeza al suelo – por favor Uchiha- San permitame aprender de usted… yo...

\- Al amanecer- contesto el heredero al tiempo que le daba la espada- deberás estar aquí al amanecer para comenzar, si llegas tarde será tu primera y ultima clase… - y sin decir nada más se marcho, Hinata le agradeció con una reverencia y no subió su mirada hasta que se sintió segura que se había ido.

¿por qué había aceptado? Se preguntaba el uchiha, le molestaba y le molestaba de sobre manera, pero tenía que aceptar que había entendido sus palabras, el también había conocido el desprecio de su padre que no tenía ojos más que para su hermano mayor, y luego de la masacre… bueno el… jamás pudo demostrarle que se equivocaba, que el también era fuerte e inteligente como Itachi, que el también era un hijo valioso, además el también, por mucho tiempo y hasta esta noche la había menospreciado, nunca le había dado importancia ni siquiera para mirarla o para recordar que había estado en su mismo salón durante los años de la academia, pensaba que la princesa Hyuga no era más que una delicada flor disfrazada de Ninja, pero la firmeza en las palabras que había pronunciado le habían demostrado que tal vez y solo tal vez muy en el fondo había algo más.

Además lo haría como un favor, no a ella si no a Naruto, limpiaría el desastre que había hecho con la confesión sabiendo que así limpiaría su conciencia, si la chica lograba su cometido olvidaría el dolor que le habían causado y Naruto se sentiría menos culpable por lo que había hecho, seguramente aun no entendía lo grave de las palabras pero … seguramente se sentía miserable por como la había hecho sentir. En fin dejaría que su curiosidad ganara por esta vez y aceptaría el reto de entrenarla, si lograba tener su titulo de vuelta demostraría que el, Uchiha Sasuke no fallaba en nada, ni como maestro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Extraño, pero la lluvia había parado de golpe aquella mañana, por un momento le pareció cómico, que el cielo gris se despejara y diera paso a un cielo azul era como una señal del cambio que estaba por ocurrir en su vida o al menos ese fue el pensamiento que paso por su mente mientras se alistaba para llegar al encuentro con su nuevo Sensei, estaba algo nerviosa, no porque se tratara de el, del fuerte y atractivo Uchiha Sasuke, no, no era por eso y jamás se atrevería a pensar así de el, estaba nerviosa porque con su ayuda daría un gran paso, si lograba su cometido ya nada le detendría.

El sol aun no salía, tenía que darse prisa, tomo un baño y bajo hasta la cocina tomando una fruta para calmar el hambre y continuar, apresuro su paso y llego hasta el lugar acordado, grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que el pelinegro ya se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento, esperaba por ella de pie recargado en el tronco de un árbol con los ojos cerrados, se acerco lentamente a el no queriendo alertarlo pero la sorprendida fue ella al escuchar su voz.

\- eres puntual Hyuga

\- Uchi… Uchiha-San – Contesto ella haciendo una reverencia maldiciendo de nuevo su tartamudeo que se empeñaba en regresar en los peores momentos

\- Deja de perder el tiempo, vamos a comenzar – dijo de forma seca el chico caminando al centro del campo seguido de la joven, una vez ahí se giro a ella para mirarla de frente – te he visto pelear antes, he visto tu técnica y tu agilidad…. y eres pésima – soltó de golpe y de manera fría impactando a la chica – podría incluso decir que eres la peor Kunoichi que he visto – a estas alturas los ojos de Hinata se habían vuelto cristalinos, pero no le daría la satisfacción al muchacho frente a ella de verla llorar – así que primero quiero entender que es lo que quieres lograr, se lo que quieres ¿pero que esperas hacer para conseguirlo?

Tomando una leve bocanada de aire, dispuesta a no dejar el tartamudeo traicionarla de nuevo y cerrando los ojos por un momento para borrar las lagrimas que se habían formado le contesto - Quiero recuperar lo que es mío … mi derecho de nacimiento pero… yo – volvió a tomar aire – yo debo pelar y ganar para tenerlo de regreso… voy…voy a retar a mi padre por el titulo de heredera, si logro vencerlo… si le gano… ni siquiera los ancianos del consejo del clan podrán oponerse a mi regreso

\- con el patético nivel que tienes lo único que vas a conseguir es lastima

\- ¡he tenido suficiente lastima toda mi vida…!- dijo ella de forma inmediata y molesta sorprendiéndose así misma – … se que solo eso puedo obtener … de …. To..todos.. pero…. Qui…quiero camb…cambiarlo – Maldijo y maldijo de nuevo su tartamudeo.

\- si vas a cambiar empieza por ese molesto habito tuyo, comenzabas a hablar mejor - dijo el chico con seriedad soltando un suspiro de fastidio y cansancio –si lo que quieres es entrenar como se debe así será, pero te lo advierto, si no puedes con el castigo que dicho entrenamiento será para ti es mejor que te retires de una buena vez

\- no lo haré – contesto ella mirando directamente a los ojos de su nuevo Sensei, no iba a retroceder, ya no, Sasuke tan solo asintió con la cabeza y de pronto se lanzo a ella atacando, Hinata no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, simplemente no lo vio venir así que recibió de lleno el golpe rodando por el suelo, se levanto sobre sus rodillas y sus manos y vio a Sasuke un segundo antes de que su puño llegara a su rostro, logro moverse pero no esquivar el ataque entero así que de nueva cuenta estaba en el suelo y al levantar la mirada solo pudo verle venir a ella nuevamente.

Seguir la misma rutina día tras día era más cansado de lo que parecía, los grandes terrenos de la mansión Hyuga se estaban volviendo una prisión para Neji, le habían confinado a mantener la vigilancia de un clan que no lo necesitaba para eso, tenía de sobra guardias para mantener orden en el lugar, pero luego de que le apartaran del campo de batalla y luego del resultado de la guerra los ancianos del clan había determinado que ya no sería útil para otra cosa que no fuera la de recorrer los pasillos de la mansión y tal vez como contrincante de entrenamiento para Hanabi-sama, pero nada más.

La gran guerra Ninja había afectado la vida de todos, pero tal vez ninguna había sido tan marcada como la de Neji, años atrás había prometido que cuidaría de Hinata pasara lo que pasara y así lo hizo durante la batalla y cuando el momento llego, cuando la vida de su prima colgaba de un hilo intervino, el esfuerzo y el abuso del uso del Byakugan terminó por quemar sus ojos dejándolo ciego, durante varios meses permaneció entrando y saliendo de la inconsciencia debido al terrible dolor en sus ojos y los meses posteriores cuando finalmente lograba mantenerse despierto los paso en la oscuridad total.

En su Clan nadie tenía fe en que volvería a ver, los ancianos estaban por desterrarlo cuando Hiashi–Sama intervino declarando que se lo debía a su hermano, el padre de Neji

La depresión lo consumió por mucho tiempo más Hinata había estado ahí para el, para apoyarlo y animarlo cuando caía en sus momentos más negros, sin embargo había sido Tenten su más fuerte apoyo, con la ayuda de su prima lograba entrar a escondidas a la mansión hasta su cuarto cada noche y con su fuerte carácter le regañaba hasta hacerlo entrar en razón, había sido ella quien lo convenciera de aceptar la ayuda de Tsunade-sama quien luego de retirarse como Hokage de la aldea se había vuelto la cabeza del equipo médico del hospital. La rubia mujer busco e investigo cuanto pudo y luego de varías sesiones había logrado regresar la vista a Neji, más no su Byakugan. La opinión de los ancianos sobre él no cambio mucho más le permitieron seguir siendo parte activa del clan a su modo.

Su ronda de vigilancia había terminado, aún era temprano así que decidió que una vuelta por la aldea le haría bien, llego hasta la puerta del territorio Hyuga pero una vez afuera una voz que conocía de sobra llamo su atención

\- Por fin decidiste salir de tu escondite – dijo sonriendo Tenten acercándose a el con las manos en la cadera

\- estaba por dar un paseo por la aldea ¿tal vez quieras acompañarme? – la pregunta sorprendió desmesuradamente a la maestra en armas, tenía mucho tiempo que no veía aquella actitud calmada y serena de Neji que por mucho tiempo había perdido el control de si mismo

\- ¿qué estas tramando Hyuga Neji?... estas … relajado

\- ¿por qué habría de estar tramando algo? – respondió el chico de manera tal que parecía un niño inocente confundido, Tenten adoraba verle así, era como tener realmente al Neji de antes de regreso, a su amado Neji

\- Olvida mi comentario – sonrío suavemente la chica – me da gusto que vuelvas a ser tu – dijo ella con el semblante tranquilo mientras por dentro moría por dar un beso en la mejilla del apuesto joven, estaba tan orgullosa de el, de su coraje y compromiso por defender a su prima y la villa durante la guerra y de su regreso después de haber caído en los profundos abismos de la depresión, sonrió por dentro mirando de nuevo al ojiperla, ese que le había robado el corazón desde hacía años, primero solo había sido un gusto inocente por el, pero con el paso de los años se había vuelto un amor oculto, haberlo visto tan deprimido le había dolido en el pecho, había oprimido su corazón pero ahora tenía a el chico de antes de regreso - Neji… en realidad vine hasta aquí para decirte que Tsunade-Sama quiere verte, ella me pidió que te llevara al hospital - tal vez nunca le diría lo que sentía pero estaba contenta por seguir a su lado como su amiga con su corazón en silencio.

\- No creo que sea necesario que acuda Tenten, no hay nada nuevo en lo que seguro tiene que decirme

\- Eso no lo sabes …

\- Nada va a cambiar, ella misma dijo que sería difícil que algún tratamiento diera el resultado que buscamos

\- Tal vez pero… ella, si logro regresarte la vista tal vez pueda regresarte…

\- Estoy cansado de buscar respuestas de algo que no las tiene – interrumpió el joven de ojos perlas

\- Hyuga Neji no me importa que tan casado estés, iremos con Tsunade-Sama y escucharemos lo que tiene que decir, ella tiene algo para ti

\- Tenten …

\- Iremos Neji – dijo ella decidida tomando el rostro del muchacho entre sus manos mirándolo fijamente – y no aceptare un "no" por respuesta….

La mujer mayor de cabello rubio veía nuevamente el pergamino en su mano, si lo que había leído en el era verdad tal vez podía otorgarle al joven Hyuga al menos una mejor forma de vivir, no sería fácil lograrlo, el procedimiento anunciaba ser doloroso pero si lo lograban lo liberaría de la maldición que era su familia

\- Hyugas – susurro Tsunade frotando su frente pensativa y cansada, lidiar con esa familia siempre había sido maratónico

\- Tsunade-sama he terminado las rondas, aquí tengo la información de todos los pacientes del piso – dijo la joven de cabello rosado entrando a la oficina, Sakura se había convertido en una de las mejores Ninjas médicos de la aldea y ahora era la mano derecha de Tsunade en el hospital, pero la rubia podía ver en su pupila el futuro brillante que la jovencita tenía por delante

\- Buen trabajo, prepara también los informes que llenaremos con las visitas de mañana, tendremos otra ronda de revisiones, una vez termines puedes marcharte, has trabajado mucho en estos días

\- Gracias Tsunade-sama – contesto Sakura haciendo una reverencia dando vuelta para salir de la oficina, por fin podría descansar un poco de las rondas en el hospital que la habían dejado agotada, sonrío para si misma, su trabajo manteniendo la vida de los shinobis durante la guerra le había ganado el respeto no solo de la gente de la aldea si no de ciudadanos de pueblos lejanos que habían escuchado de sus habilidades extraordinarias. Los recientes tiempos de paz le habían dado la oportunidad de regresar a los estudios de nuevas técnicas para curar y tratar pacientes que aplicaba en su trabajo diario en el hospital, estaba contenta consigo misma por todos los logros que había conseguido excepto tal vez uno - Orgullo – fue la única palabra que se le podía ocurrir para referirse a él, al joven de ojos y cabello negro que por fin había vuelto a la aldea, su relación había mejorado mucho desde su regreso, al menos ahora ya no intentaba matarla, pero seguía tan cerrado y envuelto en muros impenetrables que parecían levantarse más con el tiempo, el aseguraba que su rencor estaba controlado y que podría volver a adaptarse a la villa aún si no confiara en ella, pero Sakura había visto a través de la cortina y sentía en el interior dudas sobre sus razones para volver aun si por fuera declaraba que confiaba ciegamente en su compañero, sin embargo Naruto había convencido a mucha gente del cambio de su amigo, aseguraba que estaba reformado y que lo único que quería era continuar con su vida tranquilo recuperándose, al igual que el, de la cirugía de brazo que los dos jóvenes se habían ganado por su pelea. Con el corazón lleno de esperanza por el cambio en su viejo amor, Sakura al igual que Naruto, había dado su voto de confianza a Sasuke lo que le gano a él, la autorización de volver y permanecer en la aldea haciéndolos responsables a ellos de cualquier problema que el pelinegro pudiera causar.

En el fondo también admitía que había aceptado pensando que tal vez Sasuke agradecería su confianza permitiéndole entonces acercase a él, ella quería y estaba dispuesta a pasar por todo lo que fuera necesario para ayudarle, para salvarlo y regresarlo a ser el buen muchacho que había sido antes de irse, que el amor que tenía para el chico iluminaría su oscuro mundo, pero el simplemente no se lo permitió, la soportaba pero no iba más allá de estar tranquilos en el mismo cuarto, ahora lo entendía y de algún modo aceptaba que ya lo había perdido.

\- Estas muy pensativa cabeza hueca – Sakura escucho el comentario reconociendo la voz de la joven detrás de ella sonriendo, también su relación con la chica había cambiado, lejos estaban los tiempos en los que las dos habían sido rivales de amor, ambas habían madurado y continuado con su vida, se habían convertido en buenas amigas, hasta sus insultos habían cambiado transformándose en algo que de algún modo reflejaba cierto cariño

\- Solo estoy algo cansada Ino – sonrío – Mi ronda ha terminado y Tsunade-sama me dejará volver a casa, tu ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que tendrías sesión con los ancianos de la villa

\- También estoy en mi descanso, sabes, finalmente Sai y yo ¡lo logramos! – grito la rubia llena de emoción – logramos obtener nuestra propia casa y queremos celebrar con todos, estoy planeando una gran fiesta para reunir a los equipos, después de todo nunca celebramos como debíamos la victoria de la guerra

\- Me parece una gran idea Ino

\- Entonces tu me ayudaras a planearla ¡vamos! – dijo tomando de su manos – tenemos mucho que hacer

\- Pero Ino ... – hablo Sakura tratando de negarse a acompañarla pero al ver a su amiga tan llena de emoción no pudo evitar seguirla, dejaría el descanso para después

Cada golpe que el muchacho de cabello negro le proporcionaba le dolía más que el anterior, sus energías se habían agotado tan solo con el esfuerzo de tratar de esquivar los ataques de Sasuke, pero ni siquiera lo habían conseguido, un golpe más la hizo caer al suelo rodando nuevamente algunos metros lejos de el, con extrema dificultad levanto el rostro viendo como el chico se paraba frente a ella

\- eres patética – comento frío – se termino el entrenamiento – aquellas palabras habían llenado de histeria a la ojiperla, ¿De verdad era tan terrible? Tanto que el muchacho se había dado por vencido con ella en tan solo un día … igual que su padre, como pudo se levanto y le grito para evitar que se marchara

\- Uchiha-San no ... por favor – dijo tratando con dolor de acercarse a el – n..o…no se marche, por favor no … deje de… por favor no se marche prometo que voy a mejorar yo…. no…

\- Tranquila Hyuga, el entrenamiento se ha terminado por hoy, vete a casa y regresa mañana al amanecer – y sin más se marcho dejando a Hinata con sentimientos encontrados, por un lado se alegraba que el joven Uchiha le diera otra oportunidad y por el otro caía en cuenta que las palabras pronunciadas por el eran más que ciertas, era patética al grado de ser completamente inútil, ni una sola vez había podido defenderse de sus ataques ¿cómo esperaba enfrentar a su padre así? De pronto sintió que tal vez estaba soñando demasiado alto, nunca había logrado nada en su vida pero perdida bajo la ilusión del amor no había dado importancia a la incapacidad que se estaba generando en ella, se negaba a ver algo que estaba muy claro en ese momento

\- Soy patética…. - dejó la joven salir en un susurro mientras se recostaba en el pasto avergonzada

Lo admitía, tenía hambre y el entrenamiento con la Hyuga había sido tan aburrido que en definitiva no había nada mejor que hacer que terminarlo e ir a buscar algo de comer, de nuevo se preguntaba porque había aceptado entrenarla, era tan mala en todo, le gustaban los retos y estaba orgulloso de decir que siempre salía victorioso de ellos, pero este parecía tan imposible. Aun así entendía el dilema de la chica y de alguna forma viéndose reflejado en el volvería a ayudarla, el también había sufrido bajo el juzgar de su padre que nunca vio pasando a Itachi, lo seguiría intentando, ayudaría a la Hyuga a mejorar al menos hasta que ella dejara de seguir adelante, entonces el fracaso de este reto no sería por el si no por ella. Mañana la vería de nueva cuenta al amanecer, tal vez debería citarla más temprano, después de todo sus pesadillas no le dejaban dormir más que un par de horas por la noche así que tenía tiempo de sobra en la madrugada

\- malditas imágenes – susurro deteniendo su paso, esas malditas imágenes le perseguían todas la noches y al parecer lo atormentarían toda su vida, su tortura variaba haciendo su sufrir mayor algunas noches, a veces le invadían mostrando la masacre de su clan, a veces era el entrenamiento con el shinobi serpiente que le hizo sentir dolor de todas las formas posibles, la piel de su espalda y pecho portaban las cicatrices testigos de ello, y a veces era su hermano el que le visitaba, el que le recordaba porque había sacrificado todo logrando llenar a Sasuke de ira sabiendo que su hermano lo había hecho por una aldea traidora

-¡hey torpe! – ese sin duda era Naruto, al igual que Sakura e Ino, las formas de molestarse entre ellos habían cambiado, incluso sus insultos habían cambiado

\- ¿qué quieres idiota?- al menos en su mayor parte habían cambiado

\- es hora de la comida y pensé que tal vez querías venir conmigo a buscar que comer

\- lo que en realidad significa que quieres ir a comer ramen

\- Leíste mi mente, vamos se que tiene mucho tiempo que no disfrutas de algo tan bueno y nutritivo - contesto el rubio dando una palmada en la espalda de su enojado amigo

\- ¿quién en su sano juicio podría pensar que es algo nutritivo? - dijo Sasuke quitando la mano del otro chico

\- Anda Sasuke-teme no quiero ir solo

\- Muy bien… vamos – contesto con fastidio el moreno, lo haría solo por darle gusto, le debía muchas cosas al idiota de su amigo, habían pasado por tanto, muchas cosas malas en su mayoría y sobretodo entre ellos, pero al final entendió que el mismo Naruto había sido una víctima, eran muy similares en tantas cosas que podía muy en el fondo, llamarlo hermano, claro esta que jamás se lo diría, así como jamás le haría saber que estaba agradecido por haberle ayudado a regresar de aquel oscuro mundo en el que se había sumergido

\- Perfecto, si tu me acompañas seguramente Sakura-chan no se negara a venir con nosotros

\- ¿qué dices? – pregunto Sasuke aun siguiendo con el paso de su amigo

\- Vamos a buscarla, seguramente ella también tendrá hambre, será como en los viejos tiempos, los miembros del equipo 7 juntos

\- Es increíble que sigas siendo tan cobarde ¿porque no te confiesas con ella? Incluso esa Hyuga tuvo más valor que tu para hacerlo – entonces noto que Naruto había detenido su paso, Sasuke se giro y lo vio parado consumido por la tensión – no debí decir eso

\- Tu… ¿sabes que paso?

\- Estaba ahí

\- No quería hacerle daño, es solo que…tenía que saber la verdad…

\- Hiciste lo correcto, espero que valiera la pena - Naruto entendía lo que su amigo quería decirle, pero en el fondo sabía que no era el momento de investigarlo, Sakura aun no había olvidado al pelinegro y el rubio no la podría en la encrucijada de decidir si quería continuar con el amor de toda su vida o iniciar algo nuevo con el, temía por la respuesta a esa duda – habla con ella – volvió a pronunciar Sasuke

\- ¿qué?

\- Hyuga Hinata, habla con ella, si realmente te importa, si realmente no quieres lastimarla habla con ella, no dejes que termine así y recupera a tu amiga – Naruto sonrío de medio lado, su amigo tenía razón, tal vez jamás podría tener a Hinata-chan como amante, no, porque simplemente no la deseaba de ese modo, pero aun podía tenerla como su amiga si cerraba bien el ciclo

Sin más palabras llegaron hasta la casa de la joven de cabello rosa tocando a la puerta, la chica recién había llegado y se sorprendió mucho por la visita, sobretodo por la presencia de Sasuke en su puerta junto con Naruto, hacía tiempo que no ocurría algo así, con la alegría de siempre el rubio invito a la kunoichi a salir y acompañarles a comer y esta con algo de ilusión en el fondo acepto. Llegaron conservando el silencio salvo por alguna ocurrencia de Naruto hasta el restaurante de ramen, el negocio había crecido lo suficiente para alojarse en un local más grande, tomaron la mesa junto a la ventana y ordenaron su alimento, no perdieron el tiempo para probarlo una vez llego a ellos

\- Les recuerdo que deben de ir al hospital para sus revisiones constantes, aun puede haber secuelas por la cirugía - dijo la médico tratando de hacer conversación

\- ¡Claro Sakura ahí estaremos!– contesto alegre el rubio no contentando mucho al pelinegro sentado a su lado

\- No deseo perder el tiempo en la sala de espera de un hospital - contesto seco el Uchiha

\- Pero Sasuke-kun es necesario, es algo que tienes que hacer, además si vas prometo atenderte primero

\- No tienes que hacer eso por mi, que no te preocupe demasiado lo que me pase, no es tu deber - dijo el pelinegro mientras seguía comiendo su sopa

\- ¡Sasuke-kun tienes que ir! – presiono ella – no puedes simplemente decir que no, tienes que hacerlo te guste o no, es por tu bien

\- ¿me estar ordenando Sakura? – la joven de cabello rosa guardo silencio mientras miraba al chico con temor en los ojos, tal vez había llegado al poco limite de la paciencia del muchacho o tal vez solo se burlaba de ella, no había forma de entender con claridad lo que estaba pensado el Uchiha

\- ¿porque no ordenamos algo más para comer? – dijo Naruto tratando de quitar un poco de la tensión que se estaba formando entre ellos

\- Ino ... – dijo Sakura también entendiendo que lo mejor era cambiar de tema – Ino y Sai lograron comprar su propia casa y harán una fiesta para celebrarlo, invitaran a todos

\- ¿Una fiesta? ¡grandioso! sería bueno que todos nos juntáramos como en la academia, ¿qué dices Sasuke-teme? ¿vamos?

\- ¿por qué me preguntas a mi? – dijo molesto – tu bien sabes que no iría

\- pero Sasuke estaríamos todos juntos, no hemos pasado tiempo juntos desde la guerra – alego Naruto

\- Anda Sasuke-kun, te ayudaría mucho a integrarte el convivir con los demás, ellos han sido amigos desde los días de la academia no estarías con extraños - comento Sakura con una sonrisa tratando de no molestar de más a su compañero

\- Prefiero estar solo

\- Si te dejas ver más, podrían entenderte mejor y te tendrían más confianza – señalo la medico logrando que Sasuke la mirara, tenía un buen punto y si quería reintegrarse tendería que dar un paso en la vida publica le gustara o no

\- Tal vez…

\- ¡Excelente! – interrumpió Sakura – te llevare de compras, podríamos cambiar tu estilo, podrías verte como un chico normal nuevamente, podrías….

\- Olvídalo – dijo Sasuke molesto, ahí estaba de nueva cuenta la horrenda actitud de Sakura, aquella que buscaba cambiarlo, de todos los que le habían recibido a su regreso, ya fuera de buena o de mala manera, la más molesta había sido Sakura pues estaba claro que nunca lo aceptaría como era, ni siquiera se daría la oportunidad de conocerlo de verdad, lo juzgaba, a su modo lo juzgaba llegando a la equivocada conclusión de que era un joven que necesitaba ser salvado y para ello debían de cambiarlo, erradicar su verdadero yo transfórmalo, no querían salvarlo, querían borrarlo y cambiarlo en algo que no era, Sakura seguía enamorada no de el, si no de la ilusión del chico malo que pensaba necesitaba ser salvado, sin previo aviso se puso de pie, estaba cansado de todo eso, dejo dinero sobre la mesa y se marcho ante la mirada sorprendida de Sakura y Naruto

\- Lo hice enojar de nuevo – se lamentaba la medico, Naruto como siempre a su lado puso una mano en su hombro tratando de consolarla

\- Sasuke siempre esta molesto Sakura-chan, no te atormentes por eso – la chica lo miro y el rubio por unos instantes mantuvo su mirada fija en la de ella buscando algo que si encontró aunque no quería – siempre… tendrás ese sentimiento por el ¿verdad Sakura-chan?

\- Naruto…

\- Yo… debo irme – dejo salir derrotado el chico de sus labios, estaba por dejar la mesa cuando la escucho de nuevo

\- Naruto es cierto, siempre voy a sentir algo por el, pero no lo que tu crees – el joven volvió a tomar asiento – el siempre será mi primer amor pero se que yo jamás seré algo para el, nadie nunca lo será, nadie es lo suficientemente buena para el y el jamás rendirá su corazón, yo me rendí porque entiendo que realmente nadie nunca lo ganara, solo quiero ser su amiga, solo quiero que me tenga confianza y que se pueda sentir más cómodo conmigo…. Y con la aldea….

\- Tenemos que darle tiempo Sakura-chan, todo esto es aún muy nuevo para el, esta acostumbrado a tener la guardia alta, a la traición y al combate, los tiempos de paz son algo que nuca ha experimentado, el quiere una vida normal, pero esta indeciso en como tenerla

\- Lo se... - termino Sakura como un susurro, Naruto tenía razón, había que darle tiempo al pelinegro para adaptarse a todo, incluso a ellos les había costado algo de trabajo volver a una vida tranquila, ya había sido suficiente que el Uchiha hubiera regresado por alguna razón que nadie entendía de verdad, tenían que darle tiempo a él para confiar en que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Aun estaba en el bosque, no quería volver a casa, no aún y en su estado, se levanto del pasto junto al árbol en el que había pasado todo el día, aun adolorida se acerco hasta el lago y miro su reflejo, el entrenamiento con Sasuke-sensei la había dejado maltratada, la sangre de sus heridas aun estaba fresca, sumergió sus manos en el agua y poco a poco comenzó a lavar su rostro, necesitaba limpiarlo lo suficiente para no llamar la atención de nadie en casa, su padre por supuesto ya no esperaba por ella para cenar así que no se preocupaba por que él la viera, pero Neji y Hanabi seguramente estarían aun despiertos tal vez esperando su regreso.

Cuando finalmente se limpio se levanto y volvió a casa a paso lento, escondió su rostro bajo su largo cabello mientras pasaba a lado de los guardias, con cuidado subió las escaleras y lentamente se deslizo por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación, por un instante se sintió a salvo pero el toque a su puerta le dijo lo contrario, dejo entrar a la persona del otro lado recibiendo a su hermana menor que portaba una charola con comida para ella

\- pensé que tendrías hambre – dijo la chiquilla acercando la comida hasta una de las mesas de la habitación, Hinata hizo una reverencia a modo de agradecimiento pero eso solo llamo la atención de su hermana que de inmediato noto la heridas de la mayor - ¿pero que sucedió?

\- No es nada Hanabi, me deje llevar por el entrenamiento no te preocupes

\- Hermana, no te excedas más de la cuenta, no necesitas herirte tanto para ser mejor, no trates de cambiar algo que no puedes

\- Lo se y te prometo que no pasare de mi limite – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en los labios mientras que por dentro estaba destrozada, incluso su hermana menor pensaba que ella era débil, también la había decepcionado lo suficiente por lo visto, le agradeció de nueva cuenta su atención con la comida y se despidió de ella desaseándole buenas noches, al cabo de un tiempo se recostó en su cama con una sola idea en la cabeza, sería mejor pasara lo que pasara

No habían pasado ni dos horas desde que se había recostado en su cama conciliando el sueño cuando las pesadillas lo atacaron de nuevo, las imágenes de los cuerpos de todos los que habían formado parte de su clan le despertaron cubierto de sudor con su corazón latiendo desmesurado, sabía que si intentaba conciliar el sueño de nuevo las imágenes lo cazarían así que se levanto y salió hasta el patio de su arreglada casa, si bien ya no iba a volver a dormir continuaría con la tarea de arreglar el distrito Uchiha como hacia cada noche luego de sus pesadillas y había sido una situación tan constante que la mansión principal ya estaba completamente reconstruida

Pasadas algunas horas se dio cuenta que pronto amanecería, pronto sería hora de encontrarse con la Hyuga de nuevo así que decidió prepararse, tomo una fruta para calmar el hambre y luego se dio un baño, una vez listo salió del distrito rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento con algo de curiosidad en la mente, se preguntaba esta vez que pasaría con Hyuga Hinata.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

* * *

Varios años en el futuro…

No se detenían, aquellos bandidos llegaron hasta la pequeña aldea con el único propósito de tomar de ella cuanto pudieran, recursos, materiales y personas como mercancía, una vez terminada su recolección quemarían el diminuto poblado hasta los cimientos. La mujer de largo cabello oscuro y ojos claros había logrado esconderse de ellos junto con su pequeño, tan solo tenía que mantenerse entre las sombras lo suficiente para que ellos terminaran con su saqueo y se marcharan para así poder escapar, creyó que al menos con sus pocas habilidades ninjas lo estaba logrando hasta que uno de ellos la noto detrás de los maderos, tomo a su pequeño en brazos y empujo los tablones sobre su acosador para salir corriendo, pero más adelante su paso había sido bloqueado por otros dos de los bandidos

\- no tienes a donde ir – le dijo uno de ellos acercándose amenazador, la mujer camino hacía atrás pero otro sujeto la tomo del brazo arrebatando a su hijo de su pecho, el niño no era mayor a 7 años, no tenía fuerza para escapar de las manos de aquel hombre que lo sostenían mientras su madre era rodeada por los otros dos malditos. El pequeño comenzó a llorar de la desesperación cansando los oídos del hombre que sostenía por los hombros a su madre, enojado tomo a la mujer por la nuca y la acerco lo suficiente al niño para que pudiera oírla

\- haz que se calle o le cortaremos el cuello, de una o de otra forma no cambiara lo que haremos contigo – le dijo el sujeto mientras con su otra mano subía y rompía su falda

\- todo va estar bien mi niño – dijo con ternura la mujer – vamos a estar bien, no te asustes … - contuvo su propio llanto - ya no llores todo va terminar pronto

El hombre detrás de ella volvió a jalarla para llevarla al otro lado del lugar y continuar ansioso lo que tenía en mente, sin embargo el grito desgarrador de dolor de uno de sus compañeros detuvo su paso, giro su rostro al resto de la aldea donde los otros bandidos se suponía seguían con el saqueo pero no les vio, entrego a la mujer al otro de los hombres y se acerco hasta el centro de la villa notando los cuerpos sin vida de sus compañeros, lo más extraño era que no veía herida alguna, solo una muestra de terror en sus rostros

\- ¿pero que demonios...? – entonces el grito de otro de ellos, esta vez aquel que había sostenido al niño le alerto, algo estaba mal, asustado tomo de nueva cuenta a la mujer con una daga en el cuello de la misma, el hombre a su lado llamo a un tercero y se alistaron para atacar aquello que los amenazaba, de entre el humo de las destruidas casas apareció la encapuchada figura de un joven que sostenían en su mano el cuello del cuerpo sin vida de otro de los hombres, de igual forma su rostro dejaba ver terror puro grabado en el

\- ¿quién eres? ¿qué quieres? – pregunto el hombre que aprisionaba a la mujer al tiempo que otro de los bandidos llegaba por detrás del nuevo joven atacándolo, este ya lo había visto y tan solo se hizo a un lado dejando que fuera su capa la rasgada por la espada de su agresor

\- te di la oportunidad de atacarme y ¿mi capa fue todo lo que conseguiste? – dijo el muchacho tomando del cuello de su atacante con suma facilidad, lo acerco a su rostro y algo hizo que sus compañeros no pudieron ver debido a que les daba la espalda, sin embargo había sido lo suficientemente terrorífico para eliminar la vida de su victima, entonces se giro a los dos restantes, los últimos bandidos que le faltaban por eliminar para liberar la aldea, por unos instantes la luz de la luna logro atravesar el humo de las casas quemándose y fue entonces que los asustados hombres le vieron el rostro al joven, fue entonces que vieron en el su indiscutible destino, su propia muerte

\- es uno de ellos – dijo uno de los hombres – tiene los ojos grises de ellos… - continuo hablando lleno de miedo

\- un Uchiha… - termino el otro, aquellas habían sido sus ultimas palabras pues en un instante habían sido asesinados por algo tan rápido que ninguno fue capaz de entender su muerte

El joven se acerco hasta el niño tirado en el suelo, le ofreció su mano y este levanto el rostro mirando los grises y compasivos ojos del muchacho que reflejaban cierta bondad, alegre el pequeño acepto el gesto y se dejo llevar por este hasta su madre que aun no terminaba de comprender lo que había pasado, el muchacho le entrego a su hijo y antes de marcharse hablo

\- los demás miembros de la aldea están a salvo, no lograron hacerles daño antes de que yo acabara con ellos, lo mejor será que se reúnan – y sin más dio la vuelta y se marcho escuchando a lo lejos como la mujer decía alegremente "gracias Uchiha-Sama"

* * *

Tiempo presente.

El amanecer marcaba el inicio de su entrenamiento, había llegado temprano pero el ya estaba ahí como siempre, desde hacía dos semanas llegaba primero y esperaba por ella. El pelinegro la sintió acercarse así que se separo del árbol en el que se había recargado y camino hasta el centro del campo con Hinata detrás de el

\- hoy haremos algo diferente, bajare mi velocidad hasta aproximarla a tu nivel y tu intentaras esquivar mi ataque, por cada movimiento que hagas correcto yo subiré la velocidad, veamos hasta donde puedes llegar

\- como diga Uchiha-sensei

Se colocaron en posición y Sasuke ataco, Hinata lo vio venir y se movió esquivando correctamente el golpe, el pelinegro volvió a atacar esta vez más rápido y ella volvió a esquivarle, poco a poco y sin notarlo la velocidad de ambos aumento al grado de moverse con el viento

\- bien, volveremos a empezar pero esta vez no solo vas a defender también trataras de atacarme, esta prohibido usar tu Byakugan, tus habilidades naturales deben hacer el trabajo

\- En..tendido Uchiha-sensei

\- Sin tartamudeo Hyuga… - la vio abrir la boca para decir algo pero la interrumpió – y sin disculpas innecesarias, te dije que estaba cansado de oírte pedir perdón, ahora ponte en posición

El grado de dificultad era mayor, Hinata lograba esquivar el ataque pero conforme lo hacia la velocidad de chico aumentaba lo que hacía casi imposible el poder atacarle, tenía que concentrarse, sin su Byakugan tendría que presionar sus otros sentidos, entonces se percato de su movimiento, venía desde detrás de ella a toda velocidad, la chica rápidamente se giro sobre su eje, con su pierna detuvo su puño y con otro giro, casi por instinto conecto su propio puño con la barbilla de su maestro haciéndolo retroceder

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, jamás imagino que la princesa Hyuga tuviera tanta fuerza, había visto el progreso en ella, desde el primer día de su entrenamiento hasta unas semanas después había una completa diferencia, no mentía cuando decía que aprendía rápido, claro aun faltaba mucho para alcanzar el nivel que necesitaba si de verdad quería vencer a su padre, pero ahora podía decir que confiaba más en su promesa de lograrlo

\- bien hecho Hyuga – dijo el chico sonriendo de medio lado para luego volver a lanzarse al ataque, no le daría tiempo para descansar, tenían que continuar y aprovechar la energía y motivación que la joven proyectaba, no bajo su velocidad, continuo desde donde se había quedado y la Hyuga volvía a responder, ahora el también se defendía, se atacaban y se defendían con gran agilidad, se mantenían firmes en la idea de conectar con su objetivo, más también se daban cuenta que comenzaban a disfrutarlo. Al cabo de unas horas, el incesante entrenamiento termino, Hinata estaba cubierta de sangrantes heridas como siempre y apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, era momento de un descanso

\- terminamos por hoy – dijo serio el de ojos negros

\- pero Uchiha-sensei aun puedo …

\- ¡no! – interrumpió en un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusión alguna y pudo ver el mensaje entendido en el rostro de la princesa- hemos terminado – suspiro fastidiado teniendo que explicar algo que ya le había mencionado en otras ocasiones- recuerda mantener un limite que puedas romper la siguiente vez, hicimos más de lo que hemos hecho en otros días – la miro fijamente - nunca pensé que lo harías pero progresaste, mañana progresaremos aun más, ahora vete – dijo cortante dando la vuelta y abandonando el campo de entrenamiento, Hinata lo observo marcharse entre su cabello debido a que mantenía la reverencia que sabía el chico ni siquiera notaba, pero era su Sensei y tenía que respetarlo como tal, después de todo había aceptado ayudarla

* * *

Todo estaba listo para la fiesta de esa noche, les había tomado tiempo limpiar la nueva casa y conseguir todo lo necesario para la reunión; Sakura había salido a comprar lo que faltaba mientras Ino y Sai terminaban con la comida y la decoración que el chico había insistido en preparar para la fiesta, la pelirosa aun no entendía del todo porque era necesario un mural sobre la guerra en el que el joven pintor había dibujado a todos los ninjas como dioses legendarios, sobre todo no entendía el porque era necesario colocarlo en la sala principal de la pequeña casa, pero no objeto nada al ver a sus dos amigos emocionados por la reunión. Giro su mirada y pudo notar a la chica de ojos perla y cabello azul oscuro caminado por la calle deteniéndose en uno de los puestos para comprar algo, ya había notado antes que portaba heridas grandes y fuertes en su cuerpo, y ese día no parecía la excepción

\- Hey Hinata-chan – dijo la pelirosa acercándose a ella

\- Buenas tardes Sakura–san

\- ¿te encuentras bien? Tus heridas...

\- oh, solo fue algo de entrenamiento duro- guardo discreción, no le diría del todo la razón, nadie lo sabía - son menos dolorosas de lo que parecen - había algo de tensión y nerviosismo entre ellas, ambas lo podían sentir más no podían o no querían especificar del todo el porque, Sakura casi no había tenido trato con la chica Hyuga, la conocía desde los tiempos de la academia, habían compartido misiones juntas, habían peleado juntas en la guerra, más nunca la había llamado como tal amiga, Naruto era el eslabón que de una o de otra forma las había juntado y tal vez por ello se hablaban con cariño como si fueran amigas de toda la vida y al mismo tiempo creaba esa sensación incomoda entre ellas.

\- Hinata-chan déjame curar tus heridas, te sentirás mejor

\- De acuerdo... gracias Sakura-san

Caminaron hasta una de las bancas del nuevo parque de la aldea, lo habían construido en honor a los caídos durante la guerra, era grande, verde y contaba con un lago rodeado de árboles y bancas para descansar. Ambas chicas tomaron asiento y las manos de la pelirosa comenzaron a brillar en tono verde cerrando las heridas de la otra joven

\- Sakura-Chan- hablo Hinata como en un susurro, su voz apenas audible para su compañera – yo…- necesitaba decirlo, hablar con ella, lo había deseado desde la lluviosa tarde en la que los sueños con Naruto se habían roto, pero el dolor había sido suficiente para evitarlo y luego su enfoque había cambiado a su nuevo objetivo, pero ahora que estaba frente a ella tenía la oportunidad, lo haría como un ultimo favor para el guerrero dorado- yo… se que nunca… he..hemos sido…gran…grandes amigas… pero…se… que …er..eres una buena persona… y una gran…Kunoichi –hablo ganando la atención de la pelirosa que habia terminado de curarla- emites mucha luz igual que Naruto… el es un corazón puro en su totalidad, es un gran guerrero y algún día… será un gran líder... paso toda su vida solo y … eso le hizo aprender lo valioso de cada vida a su alrededor

\- Hinata-chan

\- Tu eres … una persona muy valiosa para el Sakura-chan, no te niegues la oportunidad… de verlo diferente

\- Naruto..el no.. nosotros no..Hinata-chan yo se como te sientes por el… yo no...

\- Ya no es así – contesto serena la de pelo azul oscuro – tan solo quiero que sea feliz, se lo merece luego … de tanto por lo que ha pasado y de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros…- dijo con sinceridad en los ojos y una leve sonrisa en los labios, todos sabían el amor secreto que Hinata le había profesado al rubio, todos menos el, más no todos sabían sobre su rechazo, ambos lo habían dejado en el silencio salvo por Sasuke que había presenciado el momento, lo único que Hinata deseaba era verlo feliz y si al menos de alguna forma con sus palabras podía darle esa oportunidad lo intentaría – debo irme Sakura-chan gracias por tu ayuda con mis heridas... te ve..ré veré...esta noche en la fie...sta... fiesta de Ino-chan – no le dio tiempo a la pelirosa de detenerla se puso de pie y sin mirar atrás corrió hasta su casa dejando pensativa a su compañera

* * *

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo viera entrenar así y no importaba cuantas veces le hubiera visto hacer sus movimientos, la gracia y perfección que ese joven portaba en cada paso, cada estocada, incluso en cada bloqueo era maravilloso y placentero a la vista, Tenten se sonrojo un poco al razonarlo pero no pudo evitarlo, así como no pudo evitar que sus ojos se pasearan por cada rincón de piel visible entre las ropas del muchacho que practicaba con Lee frente a ella, desde su ultima visita a Tsunade la actitud de Neji había cambiado, su depresión parecía se había erradicado por completo pese a que la respuesta de la rubia no había sido exactamente positiva, no le devolvería lo que había perdido, el fabuloso y enigmático poder de la sangre Hyuga no regresaría a Neji definitivamente, sin embargo lo que Tsunade podría hacer por el, lo que las siguientes dolorosas sesiones que habían acordado serían secretas podrían lograr, le habían dado motivos para seguir adelante y recuperar algo de su espíritu de guerrero.

Tal vez no tenía el poder en su sangre, pero su cuerpo y mente seguían siendo las de un prodigio, aun en la practica Neji habían vencido a Lee como si este fuera un novato, el castaño se acerco hasta su compañero y le tendió la mando para ayudarle a levantarse, Gai se acerco hasta ellos dando su discurso sobre la maravillosa juventud felicitando a Neji por su regreso mientras este escuchando sus palabras con seriedad en el rostro volvía a amarrar y acomodar su largo cabello, con tan simple movimiento había hecho que el corazón de Tenten sentada a lo lejos diera un brinco, que comenzara a sudar ligeranmente mientras sus ojos no perdían de vista aquel gesto, la chica oculto su rostro entre sus manos algo avergonzada de las imágenes que habían saturado de golpe su cabeza, se maldijo al darse cuenta que el sentimiento que había disfrazado como fiel amistad se estaba volviendo difícil de controlar, cada día era más difícil de contener.

* * *

Las horas continuaron pasando y el día estaba muriendo anunciado por el sol que comenzaba a ocultarse. Abrio los ojos de golpe con el corazón a todo galope, tan solo se había recostado por unos cuantos minutos en su sofa, al terminar el entrenamiento con la Hyuga había regresado a su distrito para comer algo y al menos tratar de descansar un poco, las noches sin dormir comenzaban a pesarle aunque no lo admitiera, pero ni siquiera durante una leve siesta las pesadillas le habían perdonado, a los pocos segundos de cerrar sus ojos le habían atacado mostrando de manera horrenda la muerte de su hermano.

\- maldición – dejo salir de sus labios como su siempre único recurso para sacar su frustración, su mal humor comenzaba a crecer y más al escuchar los golpes en la puerta de su casa, sabía de quien se trataba, era fácil pues el rubio era el único valiente y lo suficientemente idiota, para entrar al deteriorado distrito Uchiha que según los rumores en la aldea estaba embrujado, nadie más que el futuro Hokage y en algunas ocasiones el fastidioso de su ex maestro le visitaban, volvió a escuchar el insistente tocar y conteniendo su ira se levanto para abrir la puerta

\- ¿qué? – pregunto molesto tan solo al mirar al rubio

\- ¿cómo es que aun no estas listo? ¿qué acaso olvidaste la fiesta?

\- No iré

\- Pero Sasuke dijiste que lo harías

\- Dije que tal vez lo haría

\- Recuerda lo que dijo Sakura – dijo callando al momento de ver el gesto asesino del pelinegro– bueno, no todo lo que dijo, solo la parte de integrarte más, estarán todos nuestros viejos compañeros de la academia, sería bueno que te volvieran a ver

\- ¿Para que dejen de tenerme miedo? – pregunto con sarcasmo

\- Para que te conozcan mejor, que te vean en una situación que no sea de pelea y terror

\- No me urge ser parte de su grupo

\- Sasuke tu de verdad… - comenzó Naruto a punto de gritar por la frustración, lo único que había cambiado en la actitud de su amigo a su regreso era la facilidad con la que lograba ponerlo al limite con su terquedad

\- Ya cierra la boca, iré contigo pero solo si prometes no molestarme con otra cosa por lo menos una semana

\- De acuerdo – contesto sonriendo el rubio, estaba claro que no cumpliría esa promesa, el pelinegro giro los ojos y dio media vuelta entrando a su habiación, se puso una camisa de manga larga negra sencilla y siguio al idiota de su amigo

Naruto no mentía, todos y cada uno de los ninjas de la villa y alguno que otro civil estaban en la fiesta, Sasuke de pronto se sintió arrepentido de haber aceptado, había demasiada gente para su gusto y sus reacciones ante su llegada habían sido claramente divididas, mientras los shinobis tan solo le miraban con sospecha o asombro, algunos civiles, la mayora hombres, le miraban con miedo o nerviosismo y las mujeres… bueno al parecer su etiqueta de chico malo había aumentado su atractivo haciendo volver e incrementar su antiguo club de fans

\- pense que todo eso había terminado – dijo en voz baja el ultimo Uchiha apartándose del rubio en silencio para tomar una vaso con alguna bebida y llegar hasta el rincón más alejado de la sala en la que se encontraban, quería evitar a toda costa algún intento de platica, al menos por un rato pero Sakura e Ino se interpusieron en su camino

\- Sasuke-kun, que bueno que decidiste venir – dijo la pelirosa alegre pero de forma calmada, no quería hacer algo que motivara más al muchacho a retirarse, podía ver la inconformidad en el estático rostro del chico

\- A mi también me da gusto que vinieras, no habías cruzado muchas palabras con nosotros desde que regresaste, ya era hora de te dejaras ver- hablo Ino con una gran sonrisa en los labios, Sasuke se mantuvo callado, de verdad no tenía nada que decirle a ninguna de las dos y su enojo estaba creciendo

\- Uchiha me hiciste perder la apuesta – se escucho la voz de Kiba pasando a lado de ellos – pensé que no vendrías pero siempre tienes que ser un fastidio – dijo ganando la mirada asesina del pelinegro

\- Déjalo ya Kiba – hablo Shino empujando a su compañero para alejarse de ahí, _si el cara de perro y el niño insecto estaban ahí,_ se dijo Sasuke, _¿entonces ella?_ … se pregunto y sus ojos inmediatamente la encontraron, en menos de un segundo la pudo ver entre aquellos que caminaban de un lado a otro hablando entre si, la princesa Hyuga estaba en una esquina sentada en un pequeño banco alejada de todos los demás igual que el, tan solo tomaba su bebida en un vaso de cristal, encontrarla tan rápido le sorprendió un momento pero luego supuso que había sido porque se estaba acostumbrando a verla, Shino y Kiba llegaron hasta ella conversando, platicándole tonteria y media mientras la ojiperla contestaba con un sonrisa entre comentarios, el otro Hyuga, Neji, también se acercó hasta ella junto con esa chica llamada Tenten pero al cabo de un rato se marcharon cuando Ino jalo de la castaña para hacer un tonto juego, Sasuke por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de mirar a la Hyuga, era como si su presencia llamara su atención aun si la chica no estaba vestida extravagantemente o tan arreglada como las demás, se había vestido de forma sencilla como siempre, con su cabello suelto y ni una sola pizca de maquillaje, aun así no dejaba de mirarla

-¿qué milagro del cielo se ha cumplido para que estés aquí mi querido alumno? - dijo la voz molesta del peliplateado que llegaba hasta el

\- ¿No deberías estar trabajando Kakashi?

\- ¿ni siquiera un Kakashi-Sensie o Hokage-sama? pero que muchacho tan irrespetuoso – decía el peliplateado mofándose de su alumno con alegría – además ser Hokage tiene sus ventajas, la vida es muy hermosa como para pasarla detrás de un escritorio todo el tiempo, así que mi asistente esta terminando el trabajo

\- ¿cómo es que terminaste siendo el líder de esta aldea? No has cambiado, sigues siendo una invitación a la desgracia

\- y tu no has cambiado nada por lo visto, aunque me da gusto ver que al menos lo estas intentando

\- ¡claro! así finalmente me harás tu lacayo por completo – dijo con agrio sarcasmo el Uchiha – al menos ya me darás misiones de mi nivel

\- sabes que tenemos que estar seguros que si sales de la aldea regresaras, mucho se arriesgo para hacerte volver

\- ahora suenas igual que Sakura

\- No tienes idea de todo lo que han hecho por ti, ella y Naruto son la razón de que estés aquí

\- no del todo – dijo mirando en dirección a Hinata, había sido un reflejo, una respuesta a la afirmación de Kakashi que se había dado sin pensar. No queriendo dar malos entendidos a su antiguo maestro giro sus ojos en otra dirección cambiado el tema, cansado de sus interrogantes se aparto de su esquina dejando al de un ojo hablando solo, se recargo en una pared lejana desde donde podía ver toda la sala y sus ojos volvieron sin su permiso a la joven de cabello azul oscuro y largo, fue así que noto como la mirada perla de la chica reflejaba tristeza, miro hacia donde lo hacia ella y vio a Naruto hablando alegre con Sakura.

Hinata ya se había dicho a sí misma que ya no sufriría por el, que lo dejaría ir si así el encontraba una forma de ser feliz, sabía que Sakura-san era esa forma, por eso había hablado con ella, por eso había buscado una oportunidad para el en la otra chica pero aun le dolía mirar reflejado en aquellos ojos azules, el amor que nunca tuvo para ella, sintió el impulso de llorar y como pudo lo contuvo, le dijo a Shino que necesitaba un momento y este al mirar la escena frente a ellos entendió porque

\- toma algo de aire fresco y regresa, yo te cubriré

\- gracias Shino-kun – dijo la joven discretamente saliendo de la casa

\- Naruto – hablo Sasuke en voz grave llegando hasta el muchacho rubio que de inmedito se giro para verlo – ¿algun día dejaras de ser un idiota? – pregunto luego alejandose de la pareja sorprendida saliendo calmado por la puerta de la casa, todo ante la mirada de un solo ojo curiosa del peliplateado

\- supongo que también te diste cuenta de lo aburrido de esta fiesta - comento Sasuke llegando hasta la dama que miraba al cielo desde el jardín

\- Uchiha-San... – dijo la joven de ojos perlas al escuchar una voz detrás de ella- N…no.. –contesto algo nerviosa- es una buena fiesta, muy divertida con todos nuestros amigos… tan solo necesitaba algo de aire fresco…

\- No sabes mentir - le dijo serio mirándola directamente a los ojos

\- Yo… yo no…

\- Naruto es un idiota, es su estado natural

\- Uchiha-san no deberia...– quiso decir pero el moreno levanto la mano haciendo un gesto para que guardara silencio

\- Lo es, pero sabe que debe hacer lo correcto y en algún momento lo hará, hablara contigo y tu tendrás que escuchar, hazlo para cerrar el ciclo, ambos se beneficiaran – dijo acercándose a ella sorprendiéndola aún más al darle un pequeño golpe con su dedo en la frente- así podrás aprender y comenzar a superar – y con esas ultimas palabras se marcho, no regreso a la fiesta, continuo con su paso alejándose seguramente de regreso a casa

\- Gracias Uchiha-san – contesto ella en susurro con una sonrisa, sabía que el no la escucharía ni la vería, pero de verdad agradecía la lección que le estaba brindando, le ayudaba a madurar.

La fiesta continuo por varías horas, Naruto había perdido de vista a Sasuke y suposo había vuelto a casa, miro a su alrededor y noto a Sakura lista para irse.

\- Sakura-chan… ¿podría acompañarte hasta tu casa? – pregunto inocente y temeroso el héroe de la aldea, estaba seguro del rechazo de la chica pero al menos quería intentarlo

\- Me daría gusto Naruto – respondió sonriendo y ganando la sorpresa del joven que de inmediato regreso el gesto abriendo la puerta para ella

Caminaron a paso lento, no hubo más que algunos comentarios sobre lo bien que había salido todo con la fiesta y lo gracioso que había sido ver a Ino y a Tenten en la competencia de bebidas, jamás habían visto a ninguna de las dos tan perdida y nunca hubieran imaginado la resistencia que ambas tenían aunque al final Tenten había sido la ganadora

Sakura giro sus ojos levemente para mirar al joven a su lado, recordó las mil y una veces que el chico la había rescatado no solo del peligro si no de la depresión y la tristeza, no importaba cual fuera la situación, cual fuera el motivo de su angustia el siempre estaba ahí para apoyarla, las palabras de aquella tarde de Hinata regresaron a su cabeza llenas de razón, Naruto había hecho tantas cosa por ella, muchas más de las que Sakura siquiera tenía idea, le miro con más detenimiento notando como la luz de la calle se reflejaba en sus ojos siempre llenos de alegría y vida, recordó los años en la academia cuando había sido tan solo un niño gritón y molesto, lejos habían quedados esos días pues ahora a su lado caminaba un chico, no, un hombre lleno de valor y coraje, un guerrero honorable que daba todo por aquellos a quienes amaba, porque amaba a todos a su alrededor aun cuando en sus primeros años había sido odiado por todos, fue entonces que noto lo verdaderamente hermoso que era, no solo era atractivo físicamente, porque en realidad su cuerpo era fuerte y formado, su rostro y sus enmarcados ojos del color del cielo así como sus gruesos labios ahora eran sumamente varoniles, no, no solo había visto al fin su atractivo físico, si no también su atractivo espiritual y se sentía como una tonta al no haberse dado cuenta antes, sonrío para si misma discretamente al sentir como su corazón repentinamente había comenzado a latir a gran velocidad al caer en cuenta que caminaba al lado del atractivo joven, llegaron hasta la puerta de su edificio y el chico decidió esperar afuera hasta que ella subiera a su departamento, pero la pelirosa se detuvo justo en el primer escalón para girarse y acercarse de nueva cuenta hasta el rubio

\- gracias Naruto – dijo antes de darle un largo beso en la mejilla y así como si de una niña de la academia se tratara se dio la vuelta sonrojada y corrió hasta su edificio entrando a su departamento con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Naruto por su parte se quedo congelado con su mano en la mejilla que había sentido los labios de la dama de sus sueños, aun no creía lo que había pasado y luego de algunos minutos, cuando finalmente su cerebro había aceptado aquel momento, sonrío de oreja a oreja y alegre corrió hasta su propio departamento soñando con un nuevo día

Al otro lado de la ciudad Neji caminaba al departamento de Tenten con la chica a su espalda completamente pasada de alcohol, no entendía como una persona tan centrada como ella hubiera caído en el absurdo juego de Ino para terminar así, Lee y su Sensei se habían ofrecido a regresarla a casa, pero se había negado rotundamente diciendo que el se encargaría, no era que desconfiara de ellos, era más que claro que ninguno le haría daño pues era parte de la familia que había formado el equipo, pero una gran molestia se presento en su estomago al pensar que alguien más cargaría y protegería a la chica hasta llevarla a su hogar, no, solo el podía… es decir, solo el quería… solo el tendría el deber de hacerlo, era su compañera después de todo.

Neji sonrío de lado al sentirla en su espalda. disfrutaba de tenerla cerca, ella era especial para él, no solo por ser su compañera de armas, no solo por apoyarle en todo, si no por estar ahí, a su lado ante cada adversidad, esa noción había hecho mucho más profundo aquel sentimiento por ella que años atrás había descubierto en en su corazón, si, fue durante una misión en la que la vida de la chica había corrido peligro que se había dado cuenta que había caído por ella, pero al mismo tiempo había aceptado dejar su relación estrictamente como una amistad, el no tenía nada que ofrecerle y menos ahora que había dejado de ser un Shinobi, claro sus habilidades seguían presentes aun sin la marca Hyuga, pero ya no era un guerrero apto para la pelea o cualquier misión de alto nivel, ya no era nada y aun estaba avergonzado por ello.

Llegaron hasta el pequeño departamento de la maestra en armas, con algo de trabajo Neji abrio la puerta y le continuo cargando hasta su habitación, con cuidado le deposito en su cama más esta aun soñolienta le rodeo el cuello con los brazos no permitiendo que se alejara de ella

\- Neji …- dijo en suspiro acercándolo más a ella

\- Tenten debo marcharme – hablo el de ojos claros tratando de soltarse de su agarre pero le fue imposible

\- Neji… tu siempre serás mi Neji no importa lo que pase, sigues siendo mi guerrero – dijo en un susurro mirando a los ojos perlas del chico aun con su mirada difusa

\- Tenten… yo…

\- Mi corazón es tuyo… Neji...- susurro Tenten abrazándose más a el, acurrucándose en su cuello, el joven se quedo quieto al escuchar esas palabras, creía entender el significado de las mismas, pero bajo el estado en el que se encontraba la castaña no podía confiar en ellas, la miro y le vio dormida profundamente, ella era una mujer fuerte y hermosa al mismo tiempo, una fiera en el campo de batalla y una verdadera compañera que lo daba todo por su equipo, ¿cómo no podría haberse enamorado de ella? ¿como evitarlo aún sabiendo que nada podría surgir entre ellos de ese modo? así que aunque fuera en ese momento, aunque al otro día quedara todo en el olvido se lo dijo

\- también mi corazón es tuyo Tenten – y con esas palabras ella lo soltó feliz de regresar al mundo de los sueños, ella no sabría nada de lo que paso mañana y seguramente era lo mejor, el no era quien solía ser y aun si fuera un miembro respetable de su clan, no había nada que le pudiera ofrecer, no quería involucrarla en una vida que quizás no terminaría bien, le quito el cabello de su frente, tomo una de sus manos entre las suya y deposito un ligero beso en ella- te veré mañana Tenten-san

* * *

Una semana más había pasado con los entrenamientos ininterrumpidos, y por ese día habían terminado, Hinata se había acostumbrado ya a los cortes por momentos fríos de cada sesión sin palabra alguna de su Sensie, como siempre hizo una reverencia para despedirlo y espero hasta dejar de sentirlo para levantarse, emprendió su camino a casa y llego hasta los terrenos Hyuga, al momento sintió que algo estaba fuera de lugar, corrió hasta llegar al jardín en donde pudo ver a Neji observando fijamente al grupo reunido del otro lado de la mansión

\- ¿Neji-Niisan que pasa?

\- Los ancianos del clan se han reunido y han regresado a casa – contesto señalando al grupo de viejos de cara larga que rodeaban a Hiashi y a Hanabi

\- ¿qué dices? Volvieron… tan pronto...

\- Hiashi-sama los llamo, ha decidido ceder el entrenamiento de Hanabi-Sama a ellos, dice que es el momento para que inicie la recta final de su proceso como sucesora

\- No… se me esta terminando el tiemp…tiempo… yo…

\- Hinata-sama, estoy conciente que también estas bajo un entrenamiento, por lo que entiendo debido a tus heridas que has tratado de ocultarme uno que esta siendo muy duro y difícil y de verdad me pregunto ¿por qué?

\- Necesito ser más fuerte, mi entrenamiento…

\- El grado en el que has sido maltratada es más del que deberías de recibir, ¿a caso Shino-san o Kiba-san están siendo injustos contigo? ¿Se han propasado con el entrenamiento?

\- ¡No! Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto, yo necesito un entrenamiento así.. él me esta ayudando...

\- ¿el? ¿quién es el? ¿Naruto?

\- No, Neji-niisan… el no tiene nada que ver, por favor no te preocupes no es..

\- ¿Quien es el?

\- Uchiha-san – contesto Hinata no teniendo opción ante la mirada juzgadora de su primo

\- ¿El Uchiha te esta entrenando? ¿Por que? ¿por que te ha golpeado así? Eso no es entrenamiento, debo hablar con el

\- No es necesario, Neji–niisan, no es lo que tu crees, el me esta ayudando, todos los demás siempre temen lastimarme y no me dan un reto, no me dejan mejorar mi nivel, Uchiha-san no lo hace, me ve igual que cualquier otro guerrero y entrena conmigo como si fuera cualquier otro peleador, he logrado mejorar gracias a el, por favor Neji-niisan no intervengas - los ojos llenos de suplica de su prima finalmente le calamaron, respiro profundo y razono las palabras de la chica, admitía que lo que decía era verdad, Hinata siempre había mostrado ser pura y amable, tanto que daba la idea de ser delicada y débil por lo que todos incluso el, le habían sobreprotegido, no le habían dado nunca la oportunidad de mostrar que tan lejos podía llegar y ahora... ahora entendía porque podía ver más seguridad en ella, el Uchiha...

\- Por lo que veo … - hablo serio el castaño - en realidad te esta ayudando, incluso has dejado de tartamudear y… estas más segura - suspiro – no me agrada que el sea tu maestro, que te lastime así y no me gusta la idea de todo lo que puedas aprender de el pero… te esta sirviendo así que por ahora lo dejare pasar…

\- debes prometerme que no se lo diras a nadie Neji-niisan, nadie lo sabe

\- no voy a mencionarlo pero... promete que tendras cuidado, sabes que es inestable, es una bomba que podría estallar en cualquier momento así que si en algun punto sientes peligro te alejaras de el al instante ¿entendido?

\- Lo prometo

\- Se que algo estas tramando, Hinata-sama, algo que requiere el aumento de tu nivel con tanta desesperación, no voy a presionar para saberlo porque quiero que me lo digas cuando estes lista, sin embargo espero que confies que siempre estare de tu lado no importa lo que pase

\- Lo hare Neji-niinsan, te lo dire cuando sea el momento, gracias ...

Ambos Hyugas se dieron un abrazo y se adentraron en la casa no notando al patriarca del clan mirándolos fijamente, no sabia porque pero sentía que algo había cambiado en su hija mayor y en el fondo no le agradaba


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

 _Varios años en el futuro_

El equipo estaba listo, esperaban dentro de aquella pequeña bodega de madera la señal para comenzar el ataque, se dispersarían entren las sombras y entrarían al castillo sin alertar a ningún guardia, buscarían no derramar sangre de preferencia, llegarían hasta la sala del trono atrapando al líder en esta para así tomar el control del castillo

\- ¿qué demonios estamos esperando? – pregunto uno de los soldados de la nueva fuerza Sombra (HIKAGE), un equipo especial de ataque que era mucho más secreta, fuerte y misteriosa que los mismos ANBU; el hombre alto de cabello oscuro y ojos claros, nunca había tenido la paciencia como una de sus mejores virtudes, era algo de familia, pero es que ya tenían demasiado tiempo esperando para actuar, lo que ya lo estaba sacando de quicio pues perderían su oportunidad de atrapar al líder en la sala del trono

\- debemos esperar por la orden del capitán y no ha regresado de su viaje de inspección- contesto el segundo al mando que mantenía esperando al resto del equipo de acuerdo a la instrucción de su capitan - quiere asegurar nuestro acceso al castillo así que esta revisando con su poderosa vista el perimetro

\- hah! - contestó sarcástico el hombre - por lo que se, más bien creo que esta buscando donde esconderse, en ese clan siempre están temerosos de que alguien pueda robarles lo que tienen

\- ¿es eso todo lo que sabe soldado? – pregunto una voz femenina entrando a la bodega seguida de otro par de soldados – tal vez debería compartir al grupo todo lo que en realidad sabe para que ellos también tengan el nivel de conocimiento que usted posee– completo de forma seria la joven, su rostro no mostrando sentimiento alguno, el hombre tan solo guardo silencio por un momento reconociendo de inmediato a su capitán, la joven de ojos grises había subido de nivel a una corta edad y ahora era líder de todo el equipo de las fuerzas especiales

\- lo que se CAPITAN – dijo descortésmente el soldado, no le importaba el apellido que portara la chica, no por ello sería mejor que el, nunca la había visto pelear como tal así que ¿quién le aseguraba que realmente era lo suficientemente buena y fuerte para ser capitán? Tal vez solo la habían elegido por el miedo que la gente le tenía al legendario apellido Uchiha – su Clan tiende a mantenerse en sus tierras ocultos por el temor que le tienen al gran lobo feroz - se burlaba de ella - tienen miedo de que alguien pueda atraparlos y les quite su poder

\- oh claro… – dijo con sarcasmo la chica sin cambiar su semblante frío- se refiere a los maravillosos y extraordinarios poderes que tiene la sangre Uchiha, los poderes más grandes de toda la historia Ninja- decía mientras se acercaba despacio al hombre que era mucho más alto que ella – yo no confiaría tanto en ese tipo de rumores soldado – continuaba ahora parada frente a el- ¿quien sabe? puede que ni siquiera existan, después de todo no los necesito para ponerlo en su lugar- y en un simple movimiento, uno tan rápido que nadie en la habitación fue capaz de verlo, derribo al hombre rompiendo su nariz además sometiéndolo bocabajo en el suelo por medio de su brazo

\- ¡Basta! ¡Basta! – gritaba el hombre lleno de dolor sintiendo como las articulaciones de su brazo parecían desprenderse debido a la forma en la que la jovencita lo sostenía, su llanto no duro mucho pues al momento entro otro de los soldados dando aviso a su capitán sobre la llegada del antiguo Lord del palacio, la chica de ojos grises soltó al gran hombre que le vio con miedo congelado en el suelo

\- regrese a su puesto soldado – dijo la capitana saliendo de la bodega seguida de otro grupo pequeño de guerreros. Llegaron hasta donde se encontraba una pareja de ancianos que al verla le hicieron una leve reverencia

\- Uchiha-san, de verdad estamos muy agradecidos de verla aquí

\- No se preocupe Lord Horoshima, tenemos todo preparado, esta noche recuperaremos el castillo

* * *

 _Tiempo presente_

Estaba sumamente contento, Naruto podría gritarlo al mundo entero si quisiera, sentía como si su corazón no cupiera en su pecho, desde la noche de la fiesta todo había cambiado, había mejorado, aun no tenía del todo una relación con ella pero podía sentir que al menos a un nivel muy pequeño todavía, algo se estaba formando entre ellos.

Había pasado una semana más desde esa noche y ahora la veía mucho más, incluso algunas veces esperaba por ella afuera del hospital en sus momentos de descanso para saludarla y la ojiverde gustosamente aceptaba su compañía, lo más maravilloso era el beso en la mejilla que la pelirosa le compartía en sus momentos de despedida, de verdad estaba tan … contento

\- ¡me siento increíble! – decía Naruto estirando sus músculos un poco, estaba tan lleno de energía debido a su alegría que necesitaba invertirla en algo, tal vez era un buen momento para una dura sesión de practica con Sasuke, no le había visto desde el día de la fiesta pero podía adivinar en donde estaba, su amigo tenía tanto tiempo libre por el momento que lo invertía en mucho entrenamiento, dirigió sus pasos hasta los campos asignados para ello, hasta el área que estaba más al fondo cerca del barranco, la parte preferida del pelinegro porque sabía que casi nadie gustaba de esa zona, al acercarse comenzó a escuchar ruidos de lucha, curioso se asomo entre los arbustos que rodeaban el lugar tan solo para observar a Hianta cayendo al suelo con fuerza, la joven tuvo un segundo para darse cuenta del inminente golpe de Sasuke que apenas y pudo esquivar, la peliazul oscuro se levanto a toda prisa y busco dirigir su palma al pecho del muchacho pero este la hizo esquivarlo con su mano que había tomado su antebrazo girándolo, la chica cayo hacía a un lado, de nueva cuenta se levanto para atacar en varios movimientos algunos logrando su objetivo, pero una fuerte patada del joven la movió alejándola lo suficiente para que su cuerpo se estrellara contra el suelo. Sasuke estaba por atacar de nuevo cuando una figura naranja con negro se interpuso en su camino

\- ¡Sasuke bastardo! ¿Pero que demonios estas haciendo?¿porque estas golpeando a Hinata-chan así?

\- Hazte a un lado Naruto – contesto serio Sasuke avanzando hacia ellos

\- ¡No! No voy a dejar que lastimes a Hinata-chan, no se que esta pasando contigo pero yo voy a protegerla

\- ¡Muevete Naruto! – grito el pelinegro listo para atacar, la joven detrás de ellos comenzaba a ponerse de pie dispuesta a continuar

\- No lo haré

\- Naruto-kun ¡basta! – grito Hinata, el rubio se giro a ella sorprendido por las palabras y fuerza de la voz que le había llamado así, esa… no era Hinata – por favor Naruto-kun no nos interrumpas

\- Pero Hinata-chan... te esta lastimando

\- Naruto-kun este es asunto nuestro por favor no intervengas

\- Hinata-chan yo voy a protegerte incluso de el

\- ¡No necesito tu ayuda! – grito de nueva cuenta Hinata impresionándose así misma y a los dos chicos presentes, aunque el rostro de Sasuke no lo demostraba, ya había visto esa chispa en ella antes y ahora cada vez más fuerte - por favor … Naruto-kun… déjanos entrenar…

\- De acuerdo… Hinata-chan… – dijo Naruto casi como un susurro, no alcanzaba a comprender lo que estaba pasando, pero lo que si sabía era que le dolía de alguna forma, jamás había escuchado una voz tan fría en la ojiperla, se fue en silencio tan solo dando un ultimo vistazo a la pareja, pero ya no objetando la petición, tan solo se marcho con una terrible sensación en su interior. La emoción del momento y el dolor de las leves heridas de su cuerpo hicieron que la joven bajara una rodilla al suelo mientras regularizaba su respiración debido a la actividad física, Sasuke aun con seriedad en el rostro se acerco hasta ella de forma tranquila

\- ¿estarás bien? – pregunto el pelinegro mirando fijamente a la muchacha, temía que todo el autocontrol y confianza que había ganado con los entrenamientos se hubieran perdido por aquella escena con el rubio, _de ser así entonces la Hyuga realmente no había aprendido nada_ , penso

\- lo estoy, por favor Sensei, continuemos con el entrenamiento – contesto la chica levantando el rostro con la mirada decidida a continuar, una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujo en el rostro del Uchiha mientras extendía su mano a ella para ayudarle a ponerse de pie y seguir con el entrenamiento

* * *

Algo no estaba bien en la mansión, desde la llegada de los acianos del Clan a las tierras Hyuga cierto nerviosismo se había albergado en el cuerpo de Neji, sobretodo porque conocía bien su modo de pensar, si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Hiashi-sama esos viejos le hubieran echado de la familia cuando perdió la vista, esos hombres no buscaban más que el beneficio propio, generaciones atrás habían convencido al entonces líder del Clan que un "Consejo" era necesario para que de ser erróneo el actuar del jefe de la familia pudiera ser señalado por alguien con otra perspectiva, pero al final solo buscaban establecer sus propias ideas a través de quien estuviera de líder, la manipulación de los ancianos había llevado a las desgracias de muchas de las cabezas de la familia que se habían dejado engatusar por ellos. Algunas veces pasaba que el patriarca o matriarca del Clan se negaba a escucharlos o a seguir sus ordenes, por lo que los ancianos se quedaban en las sombras esperando a la siguiente victima que les sirviera como títere para gobernar el Clan a su conveniencia

Neji sabía que Hiashi-sama era de los pocos que nunca habían seguido el "consejo" que los ancianos le proporcionaban cuando la situación podría ser conveniente para ellos, pero ahora por alguna razón había aceptado quitar el titulo de Hinata-sama como ellos habían solicitado e incluso ahora había cedido el entrenamiento de Hanabi-sama a ellos. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien, observo entonces como la menor de las hermanas era escoltada por el grupo de ancianos a una de las habitaciones en donde se impartiría su lección.

\- Hanabi-sama usted es una joven muy lista – decía un viejo – seguramente no tendrá problema alguno para seguir con las lecciones, usted es una mucho mejor elección para ser la siguiente cabeza de este Clan

\- Gracías Sohime-sama yo…

\- Usted es un ejemplo claro de la grandeza de esta familia, todos los miembros de este Clan y del consejo estamos muy orgullosos de usted – _y ahí estaba, su juego de palabras, el comienzo de su encanto para ganarse a la joven,_ pensaba Neji, le continuaron halagando en su recorrido por el pasillo hasta que los oidos del castaño dejaron de escucharles, sabía que Hanabi-sama era más inteligente, su carácter fuerte era un buen escudo contra los hilos que querrían usar en ella para transfórmala en su títere, pero había preocupación en su pensamiento _¿y si lograban encontrar las palabras correctas para ganarse a la jovencita?_

\- Neji-san – se escucho la voz de Hiashi-sama detrás de el, el de cabello largo se giro al patriarca haciendo una reverencia para saludarle

\- Hiashi-sama ¿soy requerido mi señor?

\- Algo así, me gustaría hablar contigo, quiero que me ayudes a comprender lo que esta pasando con mi hija mayor, por momentos noto ciertos cambios en su actitud, algo que no es digno de la educación que se le impartió – Neji le miro confundido, su prima llegaba todos los días agotada con heridas en el cuerpo y ¿lo único que su padre podía notar en ella era un cambio de actitud? Neji no entendía como el patriarca podía ser tan frío con su hija, como podía hacerla a un lado con tan simples gestos. Ya no se preocupaba de ella en ningún sentido, no la esperaba para cualquier tipo de merienda o comida de la familia, por la noches ni siquiera preguntaba si había vuelto, después de la guerra jamás le comunico el buen trabajo que la joven había realizado en batalla, nada, no había ningún tipo de interés por su hija mayor y ahora era mucho más notable.

\- No entiendo a que se refiere mi señor- contesto el castaño no queriendo demostrar nada a su señor, le había prometido a su prima respetar su entrenamiento con el Uchiha y no comentarlo con nadie, así que no se lo diría ni siquiera a su padre

\- Solo quiero saber si sabes de algún cambio en su vida, algo que pudiera estarla alterando, no deseo que cometa algún acto que pudiera hacer un escándalo y dañar el apellido de esta familia

\- Le aseguro Hiashi-sama que Hinata-sama nunca haría nada para poner en verguenza el nombre de la familia

\- Eso espero, sin embargo quiero que estés al pendiente de ella, me reportaras cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal con mi hija

\- Si mi señor- volvió a reverenciar Neji al ver que aquello sería la ultima palabra del Señor que ahora se retiraba, definitivamente algo no estaba bien en la familia

* * *

Naruto aguardo hasta que el entrenamiento termino, hasta que su amigo se separo de la chica y comenzó con su camino de regreso a casa, entonces salto frente a el de entre las ramas de los altos árboles interrumpiendo su paso

\- ¿qué quieres idiota? – pregunto serio Sasuke al verlo

\- ¿qué esta pasando?¿porque Hinata-chan esta entrenando así contigo?

\- ¿Al fin te preocupa?

\- ¿En que estas transformando a Hinata-chan? – el pelinegro tan solo guardo silencio por un segundo antes de respirar profundo y luego contestar calmadamente la duda en su amigo, podía ver ansiedad en el mirar del rubio ¿cómo es que no lo había comprendido aun?

\- Tan solo estoy haciendo lo que me han solicitado, ella quería ser más fuerte así que la estoy entrenando

\- ¿Golpeándola sin sentido? abusas de tu fuerza con ella

\- La respeto como Kunoichi, con cada logro aumentamos la dificultad para que siga creciendo

\- ¿Qué dices? – pregunto Naruto no relacionando dificultad con la peliazul

\- Ella puede dar más de lo que todos ustedes que la tratan como a una muñeca creen, pero ninguno se ha dignado nunca a darle la oportunidad

\- Pero Hinata-chan… si quisiera entrenar ella…

\- Jamás habría acudido contigo para algo así Naruto, tu no la harías pelear de verdad

\- Yo…

\- Te dije que hablaras con ella, que cerraras el ciclo pero sigues siendo un idiota

\- No es así yo…

\- Tan solo has lo correcto Naruto – y diciendo eso paso por un lado del rubio y se marcho, el joven de naranja tan solo se quedo parado en el mismo lugar pensando, tratando de entender que estaba pasando, ¿como es que todo había terminado así? Al poco rato escucho unos suaves pasos acercándose, Hinata también salía del campo de entrenamiento

\- Hinata-chan…

\- Naruto-kun… - dijo ella nerviosa pero milagrosamente sin tartamudear – yo… Naruto-kun creo… que debo disculparme… no debí hablarte así yo no…

\- Creo que soy yo quien debe pedir disculpas… he sido un verdadero idiota, Sasuke tiene razón jamás debí tratarte así

\- Naruto-kun es solo entrenamiento yo…

\- No, no me refiero a eso, jamás debí ignorarte, te falte al respeto al no contestar tu confesión, no fui capaz ni siquiera de ser lo suficientemente valiente como para dar la cara… y decirte la verdad, pero es… es que no quería lastimarte Hinata-chan, eres mi mejor amiga, no podía verte como tu deseabas porque para mi eres como una hermana, la familia que nunca tuve y no quería perder eso, pero …

\- Yo… no… no es necesario que te disculpes Naruto-kun, fue algo que paso, un malentendido en algo que no estaba destinado a ser… ahora entiendo que nosotros jamás…Naruto-kun ya no duele tanto… y tan solo deseo que seas feliz con esa persona especial para ti, tampoco quiero perder… nuestra amistad… no dejemos de ser tan solo amigos… Naruto-kun

\- ¿amigos… Hinata-chan? – pregunto el rubio extendiendo los brazos para ella, la joven dio una pequeña sonrisa y le abrazo, esta era la despedida definitiva a su gran amor, le había dicho que ya no dolía tanto pero por dentro aun lloraba con nostalgia pensando en lo que pudo ser, era el momento de decirle adiós en su corazón como amante para conservarlo como su amigo, algún día le vería compartiendo su vida con alguien más y tendría que ser fuerte para aceptar que no era ella.

\- amigos Naruto-kun – contesto la chica recibiendo el abrazo de su mejor amigo, desde las alturas de una rama Sasuke veía la escena, al fin el idiota había hecho lo correcto y habían conservado su amistad, sin embargo tenía razón en lo que le había dicho a la Hyuga durante la fiesta, no sabía mentir, tal vez podía convencer a mentes débiles como las de Naruto, pero el podía ver a través de ella y sabía que en el fondo su corazón se volvía a romper, sin embargo estaba orgulloso de su actuar, había sido lo suficientemente madura para dejar ir al rubio y continuar, no se había desmoronado ante el hecho de que despedia lo que podía ser llamado amor con ese abrazo

\- bien hecho Hyuga – susurro el pelinegro dando un brinco para bajar de la rama y emprender el camino a casa – sentimientos… la cosa más inútil en este mundo…- decía para el mismo – pero estas aprendiendo a controlarlos… Hyuga Hinata

* * *

La oficina del Hokage no había cambiado mucho desde que ella cediera el poder a Kakashi, salvo que se podía ver mucho más desorden de papeles y uno que otro libro naranja a medio leer. La joven asistente, una chica tal vez unos cuantos años menor que Kakashi entro colocando una charola con sake para ambos, la platica llevaba algunas horas y lo mejor era amenizar el momento con algo de beber

\- espero que sea de tu agrado querida Tsunade – comentaba Kakashi con una sonrisa burlona detrás de la mascara

\- no se si sentirme halagada o como tu burla por conocer mis gustos – dijo ella tomando una de las bebida consumiéndola con agrado

\- realmente es muy extraño este cambio de posiciones - hablaba Kakashi señalando los lugares en los que se encontraban - esa solía ser mi silla cuando venía a verla por misiones

-podría ser peor - contesto con fastidio la rubia - pero continuemos con el tema

\- entonces quiero entender bien esto, si el procedimiento con Hyuga Neji funciona tu podrías...

\- podría asegurarte que tendrás una fila inmensa de Hyugas tocando a tu puerta con palabras como infamia en la boca, será una gran cantidad de papeleo y politica para ti – decía la mujer ahora burlándose de el porque sabía que aquello era lo que más odiaba de su nuevo puesto

\- me estoy acostumbrando, además Arhina esta aquí para ayudarme – dijo con una sonrisa

\- ¡es tu trabajo no deberías poner a tu asistente a hacerlo!

\- ella es buena en lo que hace

\- Ahora que lo pienso - dijo Tsunade - ella me recuerda a alguien que conocías muy bien, en esos tiempos creí que abandonarías la aldea con tal de irte con ella

\- no se de que hablas - respondio Kakashi cambiando su mirada de lugar

\- sabes bien de quien hablo ¿te has preguntado como esta? – pregunto la ex líder de la aldea mirando nostalgia en el peliplateado- una de las muchas ventajas de ser Hokage es que tienes muchos recursos para saber de alguien, si tu quisieras podría enseñarte como buscarla

\- eso es asunto del pasado y prefiero dejarlo así

\- como digas, de cualquier modo he venido tan solo a informarte la situación de Hyuga Neji y para acordar la fecha de la próxima evaluación mental de Uchiha Sasuke, espero que estés presente como debe ser

\- no faltaría por supuesto, pero creo que no tendrá problemas en pasarla

\- ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

\- Creo que empiezo a ver en el una nueva luz color perla

\- Me cuesta trabajo creer eso

\- Tsunade no tienes idea de lo mucho que ha cambiado el chico desde su regreso

\- La gente no cambia así de fácil y lo sabes, ¿cuantas veces jugo con los sentimientos de todos argumentando ese cambio tan solo para traicionarlos y apuñalarlos donde más les dolería?

\- Ha cambiado Tsunade y cambiara aun más y para bien te lo aseguro, debemos darle tiempo para su evaluación

\- La retrasare un tiempo sí así lo deseas, si es que quieres darle algo más de ventaja – dijo poniéndose de pie para salir de la oficina – pero no confio en el, sera mejor que me retire, si realmente decides ir a la evaluación no llegues tarde como siempre – continuaba diciendo abriendo la puerta para salir pero se detuvo un momento – ella.. - dijo mirando a Kakashi- sigue con vida… por si te interesa saberlo- y con eso se marcho dejando pensativo al peliplateado, hacia tantos años que no había pensando en ella, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer porque lo cierto era que cada noche que pasaba despierto en cama su mente se inundaba con imágenes de ella, de sus ojos y cabello claro y de su fuerte carácter, pero el día que la dejo, el día que se fue se prometió que no regresaría, que no lo haría por el bien de la chica y mantendría esa promesa aun y si la duda y el deseo lo consumían por dentro

\- Hokage-sama – preguntaba Arhina desde la puerta – ¿necesita algo más antes de que me marche?

\- Gracias Arhina retírate por hoy – dijo despidiendo a la chica, por el momento quería estar solo con sus recuerdos

* * *

Las semanas se volvieron un par de meses más de entrenamiento así como de noches sin dormir, Sasuke no había tenido un sueño completo desde su regreso a la aldea y lo había afrontado con éxito durante mucho tiempo, había aprovechado sus noches en vela para reparar el territorio Uchiha o se dedicaba por completo a su propio entrenamiento mejorando su técnica, pero con el paso de los días el cansancio del poco descanso que obtenía se hacía cada vez más difícil de soportar

Esa noche de nueva cuenta las oscuras imágenes le habían atacado en su cama, su hermano mayor como protagonista, su cuerpo ensangrentado se acercaba a el como un espíritu que lo cazaba, Sasuke en su cabeza aparecía con la forma de un niño que corría buscando a toda costa escapar de aquel que alguna vez había sido su más grande héroe, pero pronto este le atrapo, lo sujeto con fuerza manchando sus ropas con sangre, le susurraba palabras incoherentes mientras le agitaba asustándolo cada vez más, sus susurros se volvieron gritos de oraciones sin sentido, Sasuke tan solo quería liberarse, ya no soportaba la imagen de su hermano medio muerto y medio vivo al mismo tiempo, comenzó el mismo a agitarse y finalmente… despertó sentándose en su cama con el corazón a todo galope

Frustrado paso una mano por su húmedo cabello negro buscando la calma, sus ojos se giraron hasta el reloj en su cama notando que no había pasado ni una hora desde que hubiera decidido acostarse por la noche, se levanto dando un largo suspiro, se coloco una camisa y unos pantalones con algunas dagas y molesto no sabiendo con que, salio de la antigua mansión Uchiha hacía el campo de entrenamiento, la luz de la luna iluminaba lo suficiente el terreno para comenzar con duros movimientos, se desplazaba de un lado a otro, lanzaba sus dagas haciendo ataques al aire, algo, lo que fuera con tal de que su cuerpo se rindiera, se cansara lo suficiente para dejarlo inconciente, tal vez así podría dormir y descansar al menos un poco.

¿por qué? ¿por qué era que en su cabeza, sus recuerdos, su familia e Itachi no le dejaban en paz?, no quería olvidarlos, eran todo lo que había sido su mundo cuando niño, más tampoco quería recordarlos así, en sus momentos finales, no quería que el único pensamiento al nombrarlos fuera sus cuerpos sin vida en piscinas de sangre. Por más que lo intentaba, por más que forzaba su maravillosa mente no lograba recordar con exactitud sus rostros, comenzaba a olvidar cosas de ellos que remplazaba por imágenes terroríficas que no le dejaban en paz, quería ver a su madre, su dulce sonrisa y la pequeña melodía que le cantaba cuando le hacía dormir, sin embargo al tratar de traerla de regreso a su memoria lo único que conseguía era ver sus ojos oscuros sin vida y el grito desgarrador de ella haciendo eco en los pasillos al morir

Siguió haciendo movimientos, cada vez más agresivos, cada vez más fuertes y al mismo tiempo más erráticos, las horas pasaron y algunos rayos de sol comenzaron a anunciar la mañana para cuando finalmente cansado se desvaneció dejando caer su cuerpo en el pasto cerca de un árbol

Hinata se había quedado dormida, se había despertado algunos minutos tarde por lo que ahora corría a toda prisa para ver a su maestro, sin embargo al llegar sintió que algo extraño pasaba en el campo que parecía vacío, entonces sus ojos captaron una silueta oscura sobre el pasto, se acercó más para identificarle preocupándose al descubrir de quien se trataba, sin pensarlo corrió a el para atenderle, observó como su pecho subía y bajaba lo que le decía que respiraba pero la tremenda velocidad en que lo hacía le alarmo, lo vio agitarse, su rostro mortificándose mientras sus ojos bajo sus parpados se movían de un lado a otro a toda prisa, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, tenía que despertarlo así que con cuidado sacudió uno de sus brazos

\- Uchiha-san – susurro la chica – Uchiha-san por favor despierte – volvió a sacudirlo esta vez un poco más fuerte pero no obtenía respuesta, acerco su mano a su hombro volviendo a pronunciar su nombre y esta vez el joven abrió sus ojos mostrando su brillante color rojo, en un movimiento invisible debido a lo veloz se aventó a ella aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y el pasto con una daga presionando su cuello, Hinata levanto la mirada con miedo, pero al fijarla en sus ojos pudo ver que la vista del hombre seguía nublada, aun estaba dentro de su sueño, movió una mano entre el cuerpo de ambos colocándola en su fuerte pecho empujando un poco para separarlo de ella pero el muchacho parecía montaña - Uchiha….Uchiha-san… despierte…- volvía a empujar pero no conseguía moverlo, por el contrario solo lograba que el presionara la daga más en su cuello comenzando a rasguñar su piel

\- Terminare contigo … - decía el joven de ojos rojos en un tono de voz que prometía la muerte, los nervios de la ojiperla se agitaron, sabía que no le estaba haciendo daño con intención, que seguía peleando con lo que fuera que veía en su sueño, pero si no hacía algo pronto pasaría una situación de la que no quería que el se arrepintiera, usando la mano que tenía sobre el pecho del chico y accediendo a su Byakugan localizó algunos puntos de chakra y los sello logrando que perdiera fuerza en el agarre que tenía sobre ella, con todas sus fuerzas empujo al muchacho haciendo que este al moverse rasgara su cuello con la daga en una larga y casi profunda herida, la chica le hizo estampar su espalda contra el suelo sellando los puntos en el brazo que sostenía el arma para que la soltara, le atrapo las piernas con las propias y se acerco sobre él colocando sus manos a los lados del rostro del pelinegro logrando que la mirara

\- Uchiha-san – volvía a insistir ella para hacerlo despertar pero la roja mirada seguía sin enfocarse – Sasuke… por favor… despierta – dijo como un susurro no queriendo subir el nivel de alarma del muchacho de gritarle, el joven al escucharla cerro los ojos mientras su respiración comenzaba a calmarse

 _Escucho su nombre a lo lejos y aquellos seres monstruosos que le había rodeado desaparecieron, repentinamente una luz entre la pesada oscuridad comenzó a iluminarle el camino para salir, el camino de regreso._ Sasuke pestañeo y sus ojos volvieron a su color negro normal enfocando a la chica pero no saliendo del todo de su estado

\- ¿qué… esta pasando? – pregunto el pelinegro, quiso moverse pero se sintió pesado, como si una gran roca estuviera posada en su pecho, quiso mover sus brazos pero uno de ellos no le respondía, comenzó a alarmarse pensando que había caído en una trampa o peor aun, que no había despertado en realidad de su sueño, estaba intranquilo hasta que vio los ojos perla de la chica, Hianta podía ver en el rostro del muchacho su desesperación, jamás lo había visto de esa forma, libero inmediatamente los puntos de chakra en su brazo y su pecho mientras continuaba hablándole suavemente

\- lo siento mucho Uchiha-san, tuve que bloquear los puntos… para poder… detenerlo …- quería explicarle, pero estaba nerviosa por la reacción que pudiera conseguir de el, no era que le tuviera miedo, pero no quería llevarlo a un estado en el que pudiera poner en riesgo su libertad- ya… ya están libres pronto podrá volver a moverse con normalidad... pronto

\- tu …¿estas..? – pronuncio el pelinegro, veía la sangre brotando de la herida de la chica por su cuello así que coloco su mano libre sobre la misma manchándose de carmín – tu herida... fui yo… no quise, pero … el estaba ahí… - insistía el muchacho queriendo explicar lo que veía aun entre sueños, aun estaba sufriendo por la crisis que le había atacado, Hinata sabía que tenía que hacerlo descansar para que su mente se pudiera despejar ¿pero como?

\- todo esta bien Uchiha-san, no debe preocuparse solo debe descansar, dormir un poco le hará bien

\- no… no puedo dormir… el volverá, la sangre volverá, mi familia no me dejara ir…

\- Todo estará bien, se lo prometo, por favor tan solo recuéstese – dijo la ojiperla empujándolo y colocándose detrás de el al mismo tiempo de tal modo que la espalda del joven quedo sobre el pasto mientras su cabeza quedaba casi en el regazo de la peliazul

\- ¿pero y si regresan … esas imágenes?

\- no se preocupe nada pasara, no voy a permitirlo tan solo cierre sus ojos – volvía a hablar la chica acariciando el pelo de Sasuke suavemente como si de un niño se tratara, este ante el tierno gesto cerro los ojos y pronto se quedo completamente dormido

Podía oler el aroma a lavanda a su alrededor tranquilizándolo, aun estaba en completa oscuridad pero el aroma le hacia sentir en un campo de flores con la fresca brisa acariciando su piel, se sentía en completa calma, una paz que no había sentido en muchos años, su cuerpo estaba relajado, el dolor en sus músculos se había erradicado así como la pesadez en su cabeza, no quería salir de aquel mundo pero era necesario, abrió despacio los ojos, los rayos rojos del sol muriendo le hacían parpadear un poco al caer directamente en sus orbes, giro su rostro para ocultarse de la luz notando que se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento ¿qué había pasado? Lo ultimo que recordaba con claridad había sido el salir de casa por la noche debido a la frustración por su pesadilla, pero ahora estaba atardeciendo ¿por qué? ¿cuánto tiempo había… dormido? Finalmente había conciliado el sueño ¿pero como? ¿Cómo había sido posible?...

\- Hyuga… - pronuncio al verla sentada a su lado recargada en un árbol, estaba profundamente dormida, el también se sentó y se acerco a ella, la miro por unos segundos descubriendo en ella paz, la misma paz y calma que el había sentido durante su sueño, la suave brisa soplo llevando consigo el aroma a lavanda de la chica hasta su nariz, era curioso como es que nunca antes había notado que ella portaba esa esencia, pero ahora era casi imposible no captarla, sintió su mano dirigirse a la mejilla de la joven para despertarla sin embargo termino en su hombro moviéndolo para hacerla volver en si, la chica abrió despacio los ojos mirándolo por un segundo sin reconocerle, pero una vez lo enfoco se sonrojo por completo al ver la cercanía que este tenía con ella, de inmediato se movió haciendo distancia entre ellos avergonzada

\- Uchiha-san… - dijo nerviosa – ¿se siento mejor?

\- ¿qué paso? ¿cuánto tiempo estuve dor…? El sol se esta ocultando…

\- Creo… que necesitaba descansar… y … se quedo dormido … algunas horas – decía dejando de lado el sonrojo – creo… que ya se ve mejor – el chico no dijo nada, mantuvo su semblante serio mientras la miraba, sus ojos fijos en ella, fue así que noto la herida en el cuello de la chica, aun estaba fresca pero limpia

\- ¿qué paso? – pregunto señalando con sus ojos la herida

\- oh… no es nada grave Uchiha-san, fue un accidente, pero ya esta mejor pude limpiarla

\- ¿qué paso? – volvió a preguntar casi como una orden, sabía que la joven no le estaba contando toda la verdad, ella se puso aun más nerviosa agachando su rostro para ocultarlo en su cabello, no quería hacerlo sentirse responsable por la herida, pero el estaba insistiendo en conocer la verdad

\- lo encontré inconciente aquí y ….. cuando trate…. Cuando trate de despertarlo, cuando bloquee los puntos en su pecho y brazo… accidentalmente me hirió

\- yo te ataque en mi sueño...

\- Uchiha-san de verdad ha sido solo un accidente, ya pude limpiarla con un poco del ungüento que cargo en mi mochila, sanara poco a poco, además ahora usted se encuentra mejor…- callo la chica al sentir la mano del joven en su cuello, su rostro de nueva cuenta cerca del suyo, el color subió hasta sus mejillas cuando este sin decir nada se acerco un poco más para tener mejor acceso a la herida, con su mano sobre esta y usando su chakra comenzó a hacerla cerrar – Uchiha –san…

\- Viajar por mucho tiempo solo me forzó a aprender las técnicas básicas de curación, tal vez no al nivel de un Shinobi medico pero lo suficiente para sobrevivir – decía mientras se mantenía enfocado en sanar su cuello - así no dejará cicatriz - cuando finalmente la herida se cerro el pelinegro se alejo de ella, Hinata aun estaba confundida sin saber exactamente porque, sintió los ojos negros de su maestro sobre ella y queriendo eliminar la tensión del momento volvio a hablar

\- Gracias Uchiha-san yo creo que...

\- Lamento haberte herido - la interrumpio sorprendiendola, Uchiha Sasuke nunca se disculpaba ¿porque lo hacia ahora? ni siquiera el lo entendía

\- No debe preocuparse, no fue su intención, necesitaba algo de descanso es todo – el joven no dijo nada tal solo dirigió su mirada al horizonte, la chica respiro profundo y volvió a hablar – yo… se que jamás podré entender del todo como se siente o lo que ve en sus sueños y no deseo molestarlo al preguntar - dijo ganando la mirada del chico nuevamente – pero entiendo lo que es sufrir por cosas del pasado… que nos quitan el sueño … - no continuo, no quería abordar el tema, no seria prudente para ninguno de los dos, tan solo quería darle a entender que de algun modo sabía porque estaba sufriendo

\- Hyuga tu no …

\- ¿Uchiha-san tiene hambre? – pregunto Hinata queriendo cambiar el tema

\- ¿Hambre?

\- Si… es tarde y tal vez… quiera comer algo…

\- No quiero ramen si es lo que pretendes

\- No… mmm… ¿tal vez quiera que le prepare algo?

\- ¿estas tratando de seducirme Hyuga? - pregunto a modo de burla el chico también buscando disolver un poco más la extraña situación en la que se encontraban

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡No! ¡claro que no! ... yo no, jamás haría algo así... no... yo solo... yo no quiero... es que pense - trataba de responder la ojiperla pero es que la pregunta le había caido de sorpresa

\- Tranquila Hyuga se que tu no pensarias algo así

\- Uchiha-san - dijo aclarando la voz- tan solo quiero agradecerle el tiempo que me ha brindado para el entrenamiento, pense que podría preparar algo que le hiciera sentir mejor

\- ¿qué podrías preparar para hacerme sentir mejor Hyuga?

\- Escuche de Sakura-san que le gustan los tomates rojos, podría prepararle algún platillo con ellos

\- ¿tu sabes como preparar alimentos? ¿No se supone que los Hyuga tienen sirvientes que tienen sirvientes que les preparan todo?

\- muchos de esos sirvientes no trabajan para mi desde mucho tiempo atrás, mi padre dejo de requerir mi presencia durante las comidas o cenas de la familia, así que al llegar a casa no alcanzaba alimento alguno... además nunca me ha gustado molestar a nadie...así que aprendi a preparar mis alimentos… y me gusta hacerlo por lo que aprendi a preparar muchas cosas más, si vamos a la mansión podría...

\- no voy a entrar a los terrenos Hyuga de ninguna forma

\- entiendo...entonces será en otra ocasión...

\- ven – dijo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie sorprendiendo a la chica al ofrecer su mano a ella para hacer lo mismo, ya lo había hecho antes pero esta vez el gesto... se sentía diferente, la chica tomo su mano y se dejo jalar por el joven que al levantarla la coloco muy cerca de el

\- ¿a dónde… vamos Uchiha-san? – pregunto nerviosa y algo sonrojada, no sabía porque pero la cercanía de ese modo con el chico comenzaba a alterarla de un modo que en el fondo parecía no molestarle

\- Preparas tu platillo en el distrito Uchiha, así que date prisa tenemos que comprar lo que necesites

\- ¿Uchiha-san?

\- Tienes que pagarme todo lo que he hecho por ti, así que más vale que ese platillo del que hablas este realmente bueno

* * *

Bueno aqui va un capitulo más

Se aceptan comentarios, criticas, frustraciones, sugerencias etc... Me gusta saber su opinion :D así que no duden en escribir


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

* * *

Habían pasado varias semanas ya desde el día en que había visitado por primera y única vez el territorio Uchiha, Sasuke le había llevado hasta ahí luego de comprar los ingredientes necesarios en el mercado para preparar el alimento, había sido sumamente cómico y extraño al mismo tiempo presenciar la sorpresa en el rostro de los vendedores cuando ambos se acercaban a los puestos, algunos no podían creer que el ex traidor de la aldea estuviera frente a ellos y otros no contenían la curiosidad de ver a la princesa Hyuga caminando a lado del demonio.

Muchas veces había escuchado hablar de los grandes terrenos del distrito Uchiha, se decía que eran incluso más grandes que los poseídos por los Hyuga, Hinata en ocasiones había pasado frente a las enormes puertas que denominaban el lugar, pero nunca antes se había detenido para contemplarlas, eran gigantescos tablones de madera fina que poseían un elaborado grabado de la cresta de la familia en rojo y blanco, el trabajo era tan fino que parecía una verdadera obra de arte aun y pese al paso de los años y el abandono. Luego de la masacre los rumores sobre lo maldito y embrujado del lugar no se hicieron esperar, nadie se atrevió a dar un paso en la propiedad durante el periodo en el que Sasuke estuvo ausente, se decía que con solo tocar la roca de las bardas que rodeaban los terrenos caía una maldición sobre ti y tu familia. Algunas veces pasaba que civiles que casi siempre estaban bajo los efectos del alcohol entraban como reto buscando extraer alguna reliquia que les hiciera famosos por el valor que habían tenido para ingresar y muchos lograron el cometido en los años en los que el joven de cabello negro estuvo lejos, sin embargo los ANBU los habían rastreado y los habían recuperado manteniendo cada objeto en su lugar; la propiedad estuvo bajo el resguardo de los guerreros que nunca se molestaron en entrar por años, las plantas, el clima y la falta de mantenimiento terminaron por derrumbar algunas de las casas que quedaban, así como agrietar las paredes de muchas otras, las banquetas y los caminos se levantaron, columnas y tejados se hicieron polvo mientras que los maderos de los pisos y las puertas se pudrieron, literalmente los terrenos se dejaron morir hasta el momento en el que finalmente regreso el legitimo dueño.

Hinata sintió que sus nervios se alzaban conforme se acercaban a las distinguidas puertas de madera, no sabía que esperar ni como comportarse con el ultimo Uhicha, temía llegar a ofenderlo de alguna manera sin proponérselo pues entendía que la familia era un tema delicado para el muchacho, sin embargo esos nervios se volvieron asombro una vez las grandes piezas talladas dejaron ver el interior, ver reconstruida la mayor parte de las casas cerca de la entrada no había sido exactamente lo que ella hubiera esperado, había escuchado de Naruto algún tiempo atrás, que Sasuke no participaba aun en misiones fuera de la aldea debido a que estaba en un periodo de prueba y por ello ocupaba su tiempo en entrenamiento o en las reconstrucción del distrito, pero jamás imagino la magnitud del campo que el muchacho había cubierto, tal vez el lugar no tenía el esplendor que seguro había poseído en sus tiempos de gloria, mucho antes de la masacre, pero el chico había hecho un excelente trabajo dando vida y color a las viejas casas. Hinata estaba maravilla de la belleza del lugar, al menos de toda la nueva parte cerca de la entrada y de camino a la gran mansión que también había recibido mantenimiento, sin embargo algo en esa edificación llamo su atención, todas las otras casas de una o de otra forma tenían la cresta o los colores del clan, más la mansión, el edificio principal y representante de la cabeza de la familia no tenía rastro alguno del símbolo; no era oportuno y no quería molestar a su Sensei por lo que contuvo su curiosidad

El joven no dijo nada durante todo el recorrido, tan solo indicaba con la mirada a la chica que le siguiera, su rostro en realidad nunca mostraba nada, ni sentimientos ni pensamientos pero Hinata le había observado lo suficiente durante todos sus entrenamientos como para entender su forma de comunicación, muchas veces no era necesario que el hablara sus indicaciones, ella podía leerlas en su mirada.

Entraron en la mansión que era a su juicio mucho más grande que la suya, al llegar no pudo más que recorrer el pasillo de la entrada a la cocina dejando el resto del lugar como incógnito, pero durante el trayecto pudo ver más corredores y puertas a otras habitaciones, en definitiva era un gran complejo que durante años había albergado familia, sirvientes, guardias… De pronto algo de tristeza y nostalgia creció en su pecho, este había sido un hogar, aquí había vivido una familia, madre, padre, hermanos y abuelos de distintas generaciones, este había sido un lugar con vida, no solo era una edificación de cemento, piedra y madera, había sido un hogar, una casa en todo el sentido de la palabra llena de risas, llantos y sueños, personas habían existido aquí, esencias humanas con conciencia, con alma habían crecido aquí...y en una sola noche todo se había extinguido.

La sola idea de que ahora este lugar estuviera vacío, que hubiera sido testigo de la muerte de cada miembro y la noción de que Sasuke tenía que vivir rodeado de tanta soledad ahogo su corazón, sin darse cuenta detuvo su paso dejando de seguir al pelinegro que continuaba rumbo a la cocina, sus ojos perlas se volvieron cristalinos y un solo pensamiento termino al final en su mente, Uchiha Sasuke era la persona más fuerte que conocía, ahora con tan solo estar parada en el pasillo de aquella solitaria mansión podía sentir de alguna forma el peso del dolor y la tragedia que el chico había tenido que soportar a tan temprana edad y que había logrado sacar en el, valor y el coraje para afrontarlo

\- ¿qué esperas Hyuga? – pregunto Sasuke que repentinamente se encontraba frente a ella, Hinata no había sido consiente del tiempo que se había mantenido quieta en aquel pasillo reflexionando, miro sorprendida al pelinegro y rápidamente se giro para secar discretamente sus ojos, no sabía si el joven se había dado cuenta o no, pero no quería que se sintiera ofendido, que malinterpretara lo que había pasado

\- lo siento Uchiha-san me distraje

\- date prisa – contesto el joven continuando con el camino

La cocina era grande y algo en ella daba la impresión de ser acogedora, no era como la que tenía en su propia casa donde los sirvientes estaban tan metidos en su tarea que parecían muñecos sin vida trabajando, no era como su cocina que se sentía fría y sola aún cuando casi todo el día estaba llena de gente preparando alimento, no, este lugar de alguna forma y pese a todo se sentía como la cocina de una familia

\- supongo que aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas – hablo el pelinegro indicando a la chica que se adentrara en el lugar con la mirada

\- ¡oh!, claro Uchiha-san – contesto ella algo avergonzada por haberse perdido en su pensamiento nuevamente, de inmediato saco todas las verduras de las bolsas así como el arroz colocándolos en la mesa, al principio su timidez le impidió moverse por la cocina con libertad, temía incluso preguntar por el lugar de los instrumentos, pero recordó porque se había ofrecido a estar ahí, había prometido prepararle algo que le hiciera sentir mejor y para hacerlo tenía que armarse de valor y prepararlo, comenzó a buscar las ollas, platos y demás cosas que necesitaría y así entendió cierto patrón de orden lo que le hacía encontrar el siguiente objeto con más facilidad. Lavo y puso a hervir el arroz, corto las verduras y luego tomo los tomates rojos para prepararlos asados, trabajaba la masa para los panes rellenos cuando escucho su voz, esa voz que por alguna razón ahora notaba era grave y masculina, si fuera cualquier otra chica fan de él diría que hasta seductora y no parecía esforzarse por hacerla sonar así, era natural en el

\- ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la que quieres ser la heredera de tu Clan?

\- ¿Uchiha-san? - pregunto confundida la joven

\- Dijiste que querías tenerlo de regreso porque lo harías mejor y lo unificarías, pero se que hay algo más detrás, como te dije antes no sabes mentir

\- Yo no miento, de verdad quiero hacer eso… Uchiha-san yo solo…

\- Hyuga… la razón ¡ahora! – ordeno el pelinegro, la ojiperla tan solo bajo la mirada y con voz tímida contesto

\- Mi hermana… - dijo haciendo que Sasuke arqueara una ceja – yo se lo que es entrenar y estar bajo las duras enseñanzas que el heredero del clan debe tener, durante toda mi niñez me mantuve dentro de un régimen educativo, debía mantener el comportamiento perfecto de acuerdo a las reglas del clan, siempre se me exigió un nivel alto de fuerza y conocimiento, claro esta que a los ojos de mi padre nunca llegue a tener ese nivel pero aun así sus duras críticas no eran nada comparadas con la de los ancianos del concejo, se lo que es estar bajo su juicio, se de lo que son capaces y se como piensan… no quiero que Hanabi pase por eso, no quiero que pierda su vida, sus propios sueños y deseos por causa de su deber, ella no merece eso, lo que quiero es protegerla

\- Aun si tu te sacrificas en el proceso

\- Ella es mi hermana menor, siempre haré lo que sea necesario por protegerla – esas palabras, esas palabras habían sido suficientes para que la imagen de Itachi apareciera en sus ojos

\- ¿por qué? ¡Ella no solicito tu ayuda! – dijo Sasuke alzando la voz – ella no pidió que la protegieras, ella no pidió que le perdonaras la vida – apenas las palabras salieron de sus labios reacciono, su reclamo no era para ella, giro su rostro molesto, le dio la espalda y de camino a la salida pronuncio – termina y avisame cuando este listo ese platillo

Itachi, el era todo en lo que podía pensar, Hinata tenía la misma mentalidad que Itachi, había visto su imagen sobre la de ella al pronunciar esas palabras, al querer proteger a su hermana menor como el entonces heredero de los Uchiha había querido protegerlo a el, ¿pero porque? ¿Porque lo sacrificarían todo por ellos? nadie pidió su ayuda, nadie les pidió que actuaran como un escudo tratando de ahorrarles el sufrimiento, un dolor que al final estaban causando al dejarlos vivir a través de las consecuencias de sus sacrificados actos. Su enojo crecía con cada segundo que pasaba reflexionando lo que esos dos idiotas tenían como ideología, ¿de que servía sacrificar tanto? Itachi había sacrificado su corazón, su honor y la sangre de su familia por una aldea que de todas formas odiaba a los Uchiha, además se había atrevido a perdonarle la vida a el, según sus palabras lo había dejado como único sobreviviente porque quería literalmente dejarlo vivir, que creciera y se volviera lo suficientemente fuerte como para recuperar su honor y luego de lograrlo, se dedicara a una vida feliz y en paz con una nueva familia, pero el maldito no había tomado en cuenta lo que dejarlo vivo en esa aldea realmente significaba, el odio y el repudio además del deshonor terminaron en los hombros de un niño de 7 años que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que recluirse en si mismo y enfocarse en su venganza para alejarse de todo lo demás

\- malditos – desahogo el pelinegro una vez afuera de la mansión, necesitaba aire fresco, despejarse del horrible coraje que lo había poseído, todo a causa de la Hyuga, esa mujer que se atrevía a decir que lo sacrificaría todo por la libertad y felicidad de su hermana - igual que itachi – susurro, camino hasta el final de lo que alguna vez había sido un jardín para tomar asiento y recargarse en la barda de piedra, respiro profundo enfocando su vista en el cielo preguntándose que había sido lo que al final tanto Itachi como Hinata habían visto en sus hermanos menores como para decidir que merecían su sacrificio

Hinata termino de preparar los alimentos en silencio, la reacción de su sensei había sido inesperada, pero de algún modo entendible, conocía su historia por lo que Naruto le había contado y había estado presente, escondida en un rincón, cuando le habían ido a informar a su padre que su clan rival había sido exterminado, había escuchado mientras se ocultaba detrás de la puerta de un armario como el único sobreviviente había sido un pequeño de 7 años, un niño que ahora estaría completamente solo

\- al igual que Naruto – susurro la chica, nunca se lo había contado a nadie y probablemente sería un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba, pero Hinata se había apiadado de Sasuke porque sabía lo solo que se encontraba ahora, al igual que Naruto. Ese había sido el pensamiento que le había motivado para irlo a ver a escondidas al hospital donde se estaba recuperando, había sido la primera y única vez que hubiera escapado de casa así, había llegado hasta cerca del hospital donde se encontraba el niño portando una rosa amarilla, quería decirle que lo sentía, que entendía parte del dolor que estaba sintiendo, pues al igual que el, ella había perdido a su madre y a su tío poco tiempo atrás, de alguna forma quería consolarlo por su perdida. Su mente infantil nunca entendió porque quiso hacerlo pero nunca se lo pregunto, sin embargo su timidez peor en aquellas épocas le habían hecho acobardarse, ni siquiera había llegado como tal al hospital, a unos cuantos metros su corazón comenzó a latir como loco y sus pasos le hicieron volver a casa, nunca más intento acercarse a el y luego cuando se encontraron en la academia avergonzada por lo que había hecho y mucho más temerosa de su reacción decidió alejarse y enfocarse en su amado de cabello rubio

\- de cualquier forma nunca hubiera podido acercarme a el con su club de fans cerca – susurro la chica con ironía, todo aquello no eran más que tristes recuerdos de su infancia. Continuo preparando el arroz que adorno con algunos de los tomates fritos, lo sirvió y coloco a un lado algunas verduras más hervidas, ya solo faltaba la salsa de tomate que pondría sobre el arroz, comenzó a batirla dentro de un gran tazón concentrada en hacer la salsa lo suficientemente espesa, su atención estaba tan centrada en lo que estaba haciendo que no lo escucho llegar detrás de ella

\- Hyuga – dijo en voz seca el joven asustando a la chica que dio un pequeño brinco aventando el tazón- ¿como es que pudiste bajar tanto la guardia? – pregunto el chico sorprendido por la reacción de una supuesta Kunoichi profesional

\- ¡Uchiha-san!- entonces la ojiperla se dio cuenta, su salsa había terminado sobre la ropa de su Sensei a causa del susto, el joven se miro así mismo notando el desastre que la Hyuga había ocasionado, más paso uno de sus dedos sobre el líquido rojo probando su sabor curioso

\- Lastima, tenía buen sabor – dijo el pelinegro poco antes de tomar los bordes de su camisa para quitarla de su cuerpo, Hinata al notar como la piel del pecho del muchacho comenzaba a dejarse ver giro su cuerpo avergonzada para darle la espalda, Sasuke se dio cuenta de aquel extraño comportamiento y comento serio - No voy a creer que nunca has visto el pecho desnudo de un hombre – dijo mientras limpiaba con su prenda la salsa que pudiera quedar sobre el, Hinata permaneció con su espalda al chico mientras hablaba

\- Nunca el de un desconocido… como tal, siempre fue familia como Neji-niisan o amigos como Kiba-kun

\- Ridícula- dijo mientras pasaba junto a ella para salir de la cocina y no incomodar más a la chica, lo mejor sería cambiarse en su cuarto. Hinata lo vio marcharse y dejo salir el aire que ignoraba estaba conteniendo, no era que nunca hubiera visto el pecho de algún hombre antes, a veces pasaba y más con su profesión, pero ver el tan perfecto y fuerte cuerpo de aquel hombre le había quitado el aliento, por alguna razón sus nervios se habían alterado al pasar sus ojos por aquella piel de porcelana, por ese cuerpo tan perfectamente marcado, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo similar, no, esa sensación solo pasaba con Naruto

\- Es mi Sensei y es una falta de respeto verlo así – dijo en voz baja, seguramente se había alterado porque el era su maestro, al final un superior al que no necesitaba ver de esa forma, eso y que conocía los rumores de lo atractivo del joven, bueno había visto a las chicas alterarse con solo verlo pasar así que seguramente se había sugestionado lo suficiente como para pensar que era de hecho atractivo y que debía ponerse nerviosa

El pelinegro bajo de su habitación algunos minutos después, la comida estaba servida y aunque nunca lo diría se veía… apetitosa, en silencio ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento y consumieron el alimento, pocos comentarios se dejaron escuchar y los que sonaron eran sobre el entrenamiento y lo mucho que la joven había progresado, cuando terminaron Hinata comenzó a levantar lo trastes ocupados pero el joven le dijo que el se encargaría, que lo mejor era que se fuera a casa antes de que fuera más noche, le acompaño hasta las grandes puertas y la dejo irse, tal vez debía haberla acompañado a su casa pero prefería no hacer nada que pudiera confundir a la chica, que le hiciera malinterpretar las cosas como todas las mujeres locas que conocía, no quería lidiar con eso, sin embargo en el fondo sabía que la Hyuga no era parecida a ellas, no por nada era la única joven que nunca había sido una de sus fans, ella era su pupila y una vez alcanzado el objetivo la alejaría de él igual que siempre.

Aquella noche Hinata había regresado a casa sorprendida de que todo aquello hubiera pasado, se preguntaba si había sido real pues meditando se daba cuenta que ese había sido el único momento en el que hubieran convivido fuera del entrenamiento, la verdad era que no se hablaban a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, si se llegaban a encontrar en la calle tan solo le daba los buenos días sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta alguna por parte de el, por un lado era una situación conveniente, no necesitaba que toda la aldea se enterara de su entrenamiento bajo su tutela, no si no quería alertar a su padre sobre sus planes, pero por el otro lado sentía… que de algun modo no era correcto, era un hecho que terminado su entrenamiento no se volverían a hablar de ninguna forma pero algo en esa idea le molestaba

Así ese nuevo día lo había visto rondar por el mercado mientras ella misma compraba ingredientes junto a sus compañeros, lo vio detenerse en un puesto cerca de ellos, podía notar que de nueva cuenta se veía exhausto, tal vez no había dormido bien nuevamente y sintió el deseo de ir hasta el para preguntarle, pero se contuvo, guardo las frutas que Kiba-kun le entregaba y siguió a los chicos hasta otro de los comercios en silencio

\- te ves distraída el día de hoy – dijo Shino mirando por su hombro a la joven que caminaba junto a el mientras Kiba-kun alegaba con el hombre que les vendía el pescado sobre el precio

\- no es nada Shino-kun, tan solo me perdí un poco en pensamientos sin sentido

\- ¿estas segura que quieres ir a comer con Kurenai-sensie? Probablemente tu entrenamiento fue muy fuerte esta mañana, tal vez debas descansar

\- ¿Shino-kun tu sabes…?

\- Mis insectos están por todas partes, descuida no diré nada al respecto, solo tu opinión cuenta en tus decisiones y confío en que sabes lo que haces, además creo que te distrae y te ayuda a recuperarte de… él – mencionaba el de las gafas negras indicando con un gesto a la pareja de cabello rubio y rosa que caminaba alegre rumbo al puesto de Ramen

\- Se ve feliz ¿no es cierto?

\- Lo es ¿y tu?

\- En realidad… me siento muy bien, estoy contenta por mi amigo ... nada más

\- ¡Hey amigos! logre que nos bajara el precio – comentaba Kiba llegando a ellos – tenemos todo para esa deliciosa comida – comentó feliz ganando una sonrisa de su compañera, el trío emprendió camino a la casa de su maestra mientras a lo lejos Sasuke les miraba, de nueva cuenta esa chica estaba rodeada de sus molestos compañeros, el tiempo que no pasaba entrenando con el lo dedicaba a estar con ellos, cada vez que la encontraba fuera del entrenamiento estaba con esos dos, no es que quisiera acercarse a ella, pero no entendía porque nunca podía verla sola, lejos de ese par de idiotas _¿cómo podía soportar a esos perdedores?_ Le molestaba verla con ellos porque sabía que la chica ya estaba en un nivel superior, sus habilidades estaban mucho más arriba que las de su mediocre equipo, merecía algo mejor.

Regreso hasta su distrito aun refunfuñando mentalmente, no sabía porque le molestaba tanto verla con ellos, en especial con el cara de perro de Kiba, no le agradaba la forma en la que se acercaba, ni la forma en la que la miraba pero no entendía porque. Cerro con fuerza la puerta de su mansión al reflexionar aquel ultimo pensamiento, _¿por qué habría de importarle tanto lo que hiciera la Hyuga o con quien estuviera?_ Si ella quería relacionarse con ellos era su problema

\- ¿por qué habría de importarme? – dijo en voz baja, casi como un gruñido, llevo sus compras hasta la cocina y entonces vio aquel objeto sobre la mesa, el ungüento que la joven le había preparado y entregado días después de su visita durante su entrenamiento, le dijo que el colocárselo por las noches podría ayudarle a relajarse si tenía problemas para dormir y de hecho había intentado usarlo pero no parecía tener el mismo efecto, no, el aroma lavanda que lo calmaba no provenía de un ungüento, sin embargo prefería no indagar más en la verdadera respuesta. Esa Hyuga se había dado cuenta que seguía sin conciliar el sueño y la muy descarada a veces sugería descansar durante el entrenamiento, cuando lograba convencerlo ambos se recostaban sobre el pasto tomando una siesta, lo más extraño era que efectivamente eran los únicos momentos en los que podía dormir y descansar un poco, al sentirla cerca, solo al dejarse rodear por el aroma suave a lavanda que la chica poseía se calmaba lo suficiente para dormir sin que las horribles pesadillas le atacaran. En un principio había pensado que era a causa solo del aroma y por ello la Hyuga le había entregado el ungüento al que había colocado esa esencia cuando el sin querer lo había mencionado, pero sin ella junto al aroma, no había ningún efecto. Eso no debería de ser así, el no debería depender de nadie, nunca lo había hecho y no había razón alguna para comenzar a hacerlo, además que tontería, ¿porque habría de depender de ella para algo tan estupido como dormir? se estaba imaginando cosas y se sentía como un idiota por ello- falta muy poco para terminar con su entrenamiento – se decía el joven a modo de consuelo, porque en su mente tenía la firme idea de que una vez terminaran no la volvería a ver, la alejaría y se alejaría de ella tanto como le fuera posible – estoy harto – volvió a decir para si y como tornado salio de la mansión hasta las puertas de entrada del distrito, iría a entrenar al bosque, necesitaba alejarse de todo, algo de aire fresco le haría bien, pero tan solo al abrir la puerta le detuvieron el paso

\- ¿qué quieres? – dijo de modo frío tratando de ocultar su molestia

\- vine… vine a hablar contigo Sasuke-kun – dijo la pelirosa un tanto indecisa, su comida con Naruto había terminado y sus ojos habían captado al pelinegro regresando a su casa, era su oportunidad para hablar con el

\- espero que sea algo tan importante como para que vengas hasta el distrito que sabes esta prohibido

\- por favor Sasuke-kun, solo quiero hablar

* * *

Tenten caminaba junto a Lee con su mochila en su espalda, Kakashi les había enviado de misión a un poblado no muy lejano en el que mantendrían vigilado a un hombre que había pagado por protección, unos cobradores de impuestos abusivos de la región le tenían amenizado. La castaña no había tenido tiempo de despedirse de Neji aquella mañana, semanas atrás habían decido ir juntos a la primera sesión con Tsunade-sama para el tratamiento que la mujer había ofrecido al chico, pero ahora no podría acompañarle en la segunda cita, tal vez era mejor así, la ultima vez que le había visitado en los terrenos Hyuga para hablar, este la había recibido con esa actitud distante que desde la noche de la fiesta parecía haberse estancado en el, había cambiado con ella, apenas y le miraba cuando se hablaban y siempre le contestaba de manera cortante

\- Neji.. – susurro sin darse cuenta llamando la atención de Lee

\- ¿sucede algo con nuestro amado compañero?

\- ¿qué? No, no es eso tan solo… olvídalo debemos concentrarnos en nuestra misión para volver pronto – dijo Tenten dibujando una falsa sonrisa para convencer al chico del traje verde, Lee pareció aceptarla y durante el resto del camino no se dijo nada al respecto, ninguno de los dos había notado la presencia que les venía siguiendo, las grandes habilidades Ninja de la figura le habían permitido perseguir a la pareja desde su salida de la aldea sin ser detectado y al parecer así continuaría hasta saber exactamente a donde se dirigían

* * *

\- habla – dijo Sasuke entrando primero a la mansión seguido de Sakura que seguía sorprendida por la apariencia del lugar

\- ¿aquí es donde vives? – pregunto como hipnotizada viendo cada detalle de la vivienda, era enorme y fina, nunca antes había entrado al lugar y no podía dejar de maravillarse con el estilo de familia de sangre real que había en cada rincón de la nueva gran casa

\- ¿Sakura que es lo que quieres? No me agrada perder el tiempo así que habla

\- yo… solo quiero…- decía dudosa pero tomo valor al ver la mirada de fastidio del pelinegro – tan solo quiero… Naruto me contó que estas entrenando con Hinata-chan ¿es… cierto?

\- ¿y si lo es que contigo?

\- Sasuke-kun tu no puedes entrenar con ella, no así, eres mucho más fuerte podrías lastimarla ella es…

\- ¿eso es lo que te preocupa de verdad Sakura? ¿qué pueda lastimarla?

\- No me agrada que la uses como saco de golpeo, yo pude ver las heridas que dejabas en ella... ella es mi amiga y no merece…

\- ¿desde cuando? – dijo acercándose a la pelirosa - ¿desde cuando es tu amiga? ¿desde cuanto te preocupa tanto?

\- Sasuke-kun no es justo que …

\- ¿qué Sakura? ¿qué es lo que realmente te molesta de que la este entrenando? ¿qué lo hago con ella y no contigo?

\- Yo he sido tu compañera desde que éramos niños, luche contigo y por ti y nunca desde tu regreso me diste oportunidad alguna de acercarme a ti y ¡ahora repentinamente ella te lo pide y tu lo aceptas! –termino en un grito y justo al darse cuenta de sus palabras cubrió su boca con sus manos, había hablado de más

\- Primero – dijo molesto el Uchiha – tu y yo somos solo eso, compañeros, tal vez en algún momento pudimos caer en la categoría de amigos pero nunca como tal – continuo enojado pero con seriedad – segundo, lo que yo haga como quiera y con quien quiera es asunto completamente mío, nada, ¿escuchaste?, absolutamente nada te da el derecho de juzgarme por lo que haga o no y tercero, Sakura acepta de una buena vez que el chico del que tontamente te enamoraste años atrás nunca existió, nunca te diste la oportunidad de conocerme de verdad, no sabes lo que realmente soy así que olvídalo ya, mejor enfócate en lo que tienes ahora y valóralo – decía el pelinegro refiriéndose a Naruto, sabía perfectamente que esos dos habían comenzado a salir como algo más que amigos aunque no tuviera un nombre oficial y definitivamente no quería ver a su único amigo herido sin razón por la frágil idea que tenía Sakura del verdadero amor

\- Lo entiendo… - dijo ella dando la vuelta para salir de su casa – y desde hace tiempo te había dicho… que me había dado por vencida contigo… aunque admito que lo hice porque sabía que no solo no serías mío, si no que no serías de nadie…

\- No me gusta lo que insinuas Sakura

\- lo que dije sobre Hinata-chan es cierto – dijo la joven abriendo la puerta para salir- ella es bondadosa e inocente, por favor no disfraces como entrenamiento un juego que solo usas para pasar el tiempo y descargar tu furia, ella no lo merece – y con eso se despidió, Sasuke tan solo le miro marcharse con seriedad en el rostro, que lejos estaba de la realidad la pelirosa

* * *

La joven asistente llevaba una gran cantidad de papeles en los brazos, tantos que apenas y podía transportarlos, Tsunade se acerco hasta ella y le ayudó recogiendo algunos de los que se habían caído de la fila

\- ¿qué es todo esto? – pregunto la rubia

\- Son los informes de algunas de las misiones terminadas, Hokage-sama quiere que termine de arreglarlos

\- ¿qué? ¡Ash! pero si ese pedazo de…. Ese es su trabajo – decía la mujer mayor caminando con las manos en la cintura hasta la oficina del peliplateado, abrió la puerta con fuerza espantando al hombre que estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo su libro de portada naranaja

\- ¿pero que te has creído tu pedazo de desgracia?

-¿Ahora que hice? – pregunto con gesto inocente el de la mascara

\- Es tu trabajo el llenar y revisar los informes

\- Tranquila… solo tiene que ordenarlos, Naruto ya hizo todo lo demás

\- ¿pero que…? El tampoco debería de estar haciendo eso

\- es parte de su entrenamiento, es mejor que se acostumbre a mucho papeleo si de verdad quiere ser Hokage

\- Kakashi eres imposible - dijo la mujer tomando asiento frente al peliplateado

\- ¿qué te trae por aquí mi querida Tsunade? – dijo el Ninja guardando su libro para poner en teoría toda su atención a la rubia

\- Vine a traerte los resultados del Uchiha, parece que tenías razón, paso su prueba

\- Te lo dije

\- Aun no confío del todo en el, no creo que exista nada que lo mantenga aquí, así que no doy mi voto a favor de misiones fuera de la aldea

\- Tsunade deberías abrir más tu mente, te aseguro que pronto encontrara algo que le haga volver siempre

\- Como sea – dijo sin creerle y buscando cambiar el tema pregunto- ¿supongo ya estas listo para el festival de las flores de árbol de Sakura verdad ? Se espera que florezcan en un par de días

\- ¡Ah! – exclamo arcordándose del evento pero tratando de disimular su olvido- .. si claro el festival esta listo

\- Lo olvidaste ¿no es cierto? se supone debía de estar listo desde semanas atrás

\- No te preocupes, te aseguro que podré tenerlo todo a tiempo

\- ¿Que estas planeando pedazo de Shinobi descontinuado?

* * *

La noche había caído sobre la aldea para cuando la ojiperla se había despedido de su maestra y sus compañeros para regresar a casa, le habían ofrecido acompañarla en su camino pero Hinata se había negado argumentando que no era necesario

No camino a casa, se había dirigido al parque para mirar la luna reflejada sobre la cristalina agua del lago, el lugar estaba completamente vacío debido a la hora, así que sin pensarlo mucho se quito sus sandalias y camino hacia el lago manteniéndose en la parte poco profunda, donde el liquido solo cubría un poco más arriba de sus tobillos, tan solo disfrutaba de lo fresco del mismo y de mirar a los pequeños peces que se acercaban a sus pies, se puso de cuclillas para observarlos más de cerca y saludarlos metiendo sus dedos en el agua cerca de ellos acariciándolos, necesitaba distraerse, estaba nerviosa porque sabía que se había vuelto buena, sus habilidades estaban elevadas y podía sentir en su interior que el momento estaba cerca, pronto llegaría el día en el que enfrentaría a su padre

\- creo que esta prohibido entrar al lago – dijo una voz grave detrás de ella, en un rápido movimiento se puso de pie girándose hacia la persona que había hablado, pero había sido tan rápido su movimiento que había terminado resbalándose jalando de lo primero que encontró, en este caso, las ropas del chico que termino cayendo sobre ella, el agua salpico por todas partes empapándolos, Hinata había cerrado los ojos por el golpe pero los abrió como platos al darse cuenta de quien estaba sobre ella

\- Uchiha-san… - dijo avergonzada y con algo de miedo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho

\- Torpe Hyuga – contesto serio mirándola con fastidio, la chica trato de explicarse pero las palabras no salían de su garganta, no solo estaba apenada por lo que había hecho, estaba nerviosa de verlo… de ese modo, el agua había empapado al joven pegando su cabello a su majestuoso rostro enmarcándolo, la luz de la luna hacía brillar la pequeñas gotas que recorrian la blanca y fuerte piel del pecho expuesto del joven debido al jalon en su ropa, además este se sostenía sobre sus brazos para no caer completamente en ella dejándolos en una intima e incomoda posición con el chico entre sus piernas

\- Lo siento mucho Uchiha-san – susurro Hinata poco antes de que el joven se levantara tomando si previo aviso de su brazo haciendo que ella también se pusiera de pie

\- ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?

\- Yo….

\- Vete a tu casa – dijo el joven antes de darse la vuelta y emprender camino dejando a la chica sin que pudiera responder, esta pensando que era lo mejor salio del agua para tomar sus sandalias e ir directamente a casa, su corazón latía desenfrenando, era la primera vez que veía de verdad el atractivo de su Sensei con tanto detalle, se golpeo mentalmente por esa idea, lo que menos necesitaba era llenar su cabeza con ilusiones estupidas que solo estropearían su relación con su maestro

* * *

Habían llegado hasta el poblado de su misión, era pequeño y sencillo, un lugar de paso para comerciantes y visitantes de otras villas, pero al igual que muchos otros sitios tenía su lado oscuro, el negocio más sobresaliente era la casa de damas de compañía del hombre al que venían a proteger, eran Geishas de profesión, hermosas mujeres que vestían trajes caros y maquillaban su rostro para resaltar su belleza, eran contratadas a grandes costos por tan solo algunas horas de compañía y no forzosamente para actos carnales

Tenten y Lee se harían pasar por miembros del negocio y esperarían hasta la llegada del supuesto recolector de impuestos, el hombre y su banda se habían apoderado del poblado por medios ilegales y habían aclamado que protegerían a la villa y que debido a ello debían de ser pagados

La maestra en armas ya estaba lista, se había vestido como una de las Geishas, había pintado su rostro de blanco, el borde de sus ojos resaltado con un marco negro y sus labios coloreados de un carmín intenso, su vestido era un hermoso kimono color azul marino con flores de sakura bordadas a su alrededor, su cabello estaba recogido de forma redonda con un hermoso tocado de flores y cristales que sobresalían de su tocado, era la primera vez que la chica se sentía tan femenina, tanto que por un momento sintió vergüenza de mostrarse

\- anda Tenten, lo hermoso de tu juventud y la belleza de tu persona están tan evidentes como los rayos del sol – decía Lee alegre animando a su compañera para continuar con el trabajo, ella se haría pasar por una de las mas costosas damas de tal manera que podría recibir al hombre que buscaban cuando este llegara a aparecer, Lee por su parte era uno de los cocineros del lugar, pendiente de cada movimiento y de las conversaciones de los hombres que llegaban a entregar materiales para los platillos que servían en el negocio, caminaron hasta la habitación que se les había indicado, era un gran cuarto sin ventanas con solo una mesa redonda de té en el centro, el dueño del establecimiento ya esperaba por ellos

\- Estamos listo señor Ohiyama, en cuanto llegue ese hombre lo atraparemos y liberaremos el pueblo – decía Tenten confiada en el éxito de su misión hasta que el nombrado se acerco mucho a ella

\- Sabes jovencita, eres muy hermosa y ese vestido resalta de verdad…. Tu belleza – decía lujurioso el hombre mirando de arriba abajo a la chica - si tu quisieras tendrías un lugar de trabajo especial en este negocio, te aseguro que no te faltarían clientes

\- Gracias señor…- decía Tenten guardando la calma lo más que podía para no golpear al hombre que sabía insinuaba más de lo que decía con esas palabras – pero mi trabajo es el de ser una Kunoichi así que sugiero enfocarnos más en la misión

\- Como quieras chiquilla, en fin la cuartada esta hecha, debido a que serás una de nuestras especiales mercancías nadie podrá pagar lo suficiente para solicitarte, sin embargo te lo digo de una vez, si alguien llega a ofrecer el precio deberás de atenderlo o nos dejaras muy mal vistos

\- Lo dudo, atraparemos primero al hombre ¿cuándo se espera su llegada?

\- Dentro de dos noches tal vez, siempre viene una vez a la semana, pero nunca es el mismo día

\- De acuerdo, entonces comencemos con el trabajo – termino Tenten decidida

* * *

Un nuevo día había comenzado y el sol había salido hacia ya varios minutos, sin embargo la ojiperla no se había presentado aun, Sasuke comenzaba a desesperarse- ¿de verdad no piensa venir hoy? – preguntaba en voz baja el joven mirando el camino por el cual se suponía la chica debía de aparecer en cualquier momento, pero los minutos pasaban sin señal de ella, ahora comenzaba a enojarse, ¿ _acaso debía cuestionar su compromiso para el entrenamiento?¿se estaba escondiendo o arrepintiendo?_ Iría a buscarla y la arrastraría al campo si era necesario _¿cómo se atrevía a dejarlo plantado?_ Justo cuando estaba listo para ir tras ella la vio llegando a toda prisa, la chica corrió hasta el y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos frente a el muchacho para tomar algo de aire

\- lo siento mucho Uchiha-sensei

\- llegas tarde Hyuga

\- lo se y de verdad me disculpo, pero me temo que el día de hoy no podré entrenar con usted

\- ¿por qué?

\- Hokage-sama ha solicitado al clan Hyuga la organización para el festival de las flores que debe comenzar esta noche y mi padre me ha asignado el proyecto- le miro – me temo que tendré ocupado todo el día de hoy en la planificación

\- ¿Entiendes que esto va a retrasarte verdad? Ya estas cerca de tu objetivo

\- Lo se… pero debo hacer lo que ordena mi padre, confía en mi para esto

\- Hyuga – dijo acercándose a ella – haz lo que tengas que hacer pero no pierdas de vista lo que quieres lograr – dijo golpeando con su dedo su frente para luego caminar a un lado de ella y salir del campo de entrenamiento – continuaremos el entrenamiento cuando termines tu misión especial

\- Gracias Uchiha-san

Definitivamente ese día no había sido productivo, había perdido la mañana esperando a la Hyuga y ahora que le había dicho que no entrenarían no tenía realmente nada que hacer, sus pasos le llevaron hasta el parque tomando asiento en una de las bancas frente al lago, repentinamente los recuerdos de la noche en la que se había encontrado con la Hyuga llegaron a el, ese día había salido de su casa cansado y fastidiado por el argumento que había intercambiado con la pelirosa, ya se reprochaba por pensar en la ojiperla y las palabras de Sakura lograron que su pensamiento se volviera a ver invadido por la princesa, había decidido que un paseo por las calles solitarias de la aldea a esas horas de la noche era lo mejor para tomar algo de aire fresco, mas cuando finalmente llego hasta el parque la vio caminando hacia el lago entrando en el, la luz de la luna la bañaba dándole una imagen mística, la suave brisa movía su largo cabello oscuro haciendola lucir irreal, sin pedir su permiso sus pasos le llevaron a ella, no le importo meterse al lago, simplemente se acerco lo suficiente para poder hablarle en voz baja ocasionando el pequeño accidente en el que habían terminado

\- estas muy pensativo querido Sasuke – se dejo oir la voz de Kakashi que se encontraba sentado sobre una de las ramas del árbol junto a la banca, al parecer leía su libro naranja a escondidas

\- ¿por qué estas leyendo eso aquí?

\- Ni Tsunade ni mi asistente entienden este tipo de novelas artísticas… este es el único lugar en donde las puedo leer con tranquilidad

\- ¿Sobre el árbol de un parque público? – dijo con sarcasmo el muchacho de ojos negros

\- Sasuke, en este árbol soy totalmente invisible

\- Seguro…

\- ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? Según entiendo tienes la mayor parte del día ocupado con cierta joven de ojos color perla

\- ¿cómo sabes eso? – pregunto el chico poniendo su completa atención en su antiguo maestro

\- Nada pasa en esta aldea sin que yo me entere… además me lo contó Naruto

\- Ese idiota es un chismoso

\- Lo es, pero eso es normal en el, lo anormal es que tu estés entrenando a la princesa Hyuga

\- No es asunto tuyo

\- No lo es, pero soy curioso de saber ¿porque alguien como tu aceptaría entrenarla? Según recuerdo las chicas no solían ser precisamente de tu agrado, ni llamar tu atención, de hecho comenzaba a tener mis sospechas sobre tus gus…

\- Cierra la boca – dijo lanzando una piedra a su ex maestro

\- Solo digo que me da gusto que finalmente te estas acercando al sexo opuesto

\- No es lo que tu crees grandísimo idiota

\- Pero que falta de respeto

\- Entiendo lo que quiere lograr… tan solo le ayudo a dar el primer paso y nada más

\- Pero tu no sueles ser tan amable … ¿que es lo que quiere conseguir que tu pretendes ayudarla con tanto esmero?

\- No tengo porque darte explicaciones – gruño el pelinegro

\- De acuerdo no te molestes, como dije tan solo soy algo curioso, en fin creo que debo de alistarme para el festival de esta noche

\- ¿lo hiciste a propósito no es cierto? Sabias que su padre la elegiría para organizarlo

\- curiosidad querido Sasuke, solo quería ver de que era capaz, ella es una verdadera líder por dentro, ha tenido la educación propia de una matriarca, de la dama principal de un Clan, así que este proyecto es tan solo una sencilla prueba para ella que pasara exitosamente, tal vez así su padre pueda ver más allá de lo que los ojos captan…deberías asistir, tal vez tu también puedas ver más allá – y diciendo eso el hombre se marcho, Sasuke ni siquiera se giro a mirarle, continuo con su vista en el lago, el lugar exacto en donde la había encontrando la otra noche.

* * *

Aun no había rastro alguno del hombre que buscaban y Tenten comenzaba a desesperarse, lo cierto era que a pesar de ser un lugar decente de damas de compañía, algunos de los clientes no estaban completamente enterados de los modales a seguir con ellas y llegaban a confundirlo con un burdel cualquiera, al menos estaba tranquila que nadie le compraría mientras mantenía su disfraz como una de ellas, lo que había dicho el dueño de la casa Geisha había sido cierto, la habían puesto en un precio tan alto que ninguno de los clientes se animaba a solicitarla

\- hey niña – decía el Sr Ohiyama acercándose a ella – tienes un cliente

\- ¿que? Eso no es posible acordamos que…

\- lo se, pero también acordamos que si alguien llegaba al precio tendrías que atenderle para mantener la fachada y así fue, así que ahora te sugiero que tomes tus instrumentos para el té y le hagas compañía al joven que te espera en la habitación 2, entiendo que mis chicas te prepararon lo suficiente para un caso así

\- pero…

\- gracias querida – dijo el hombre no esperando la respuesta de la joven

Tenten no tuvo otro remedio más que seguir con la charada, tomo una fina charola de madera y coloco las hiervas, el agua caliente dentro de la tetera y demás instrumentos para preparar el té, llego hasta las afueras de la habitación y antes de abrirla arreglo su tocado y su vestimenta, jalo de la puerta de papel para entrar al cuarto notando que del otro lado de la cortina de ceda que dividía la habitación esperaba su cliente, sin mirarlo se adentro tomando asiento frente a él para comenzar a colocar lo necesario para prepararle la bebida caliente

\- ¿qué clase de misión es esta? Pregunto el joven logrando la inmediata mirada de Tenten que al darse cuenta de quien se trataba cubrió su boca con sus manos para no gritar

\- ¿pero que diablos haces aquí? ¿cómo supiste en donde estabamos? – cuestiono la joven al muchacho de cabello largo y castaño

\- Yo pregunte primero, responde ¿por qué Hokage-sama te mandaría a hacer algo así?

\- Neji estoy en misión, sabes que no puedo hablar de ella, de hecho ni tu deberías estar hablando de ella en voz alta

\- Esto es absurdo, ¿una casa de Geishas para ti Tenten?, tu eres una experta en armas no una espía

\- Soy una Kunoichi profesional y puedo realizar lo que sea, además no respondiste ¿que diablos haces aquí? ¿te enviaron como refuerzo?

\- Sabes muy bien que me retiraron de cualquier tipo de misión

\- Entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí – contesto la joven seca

\- No me agrada que estés aquí, este no es un lugar para ti Tenten

\- ¿Ahora te importa? Desde hace meses que te comportas como un perfecto patan y ahora me dices que te importa lo que haga, Neji vete a casa

\- No – Dijo El joven Hyuga poniéndose de pie para acercarse a ella, Tenten al mirarlo también se levanto decidida a enfrentarlo, no se iba a dejar regañar sin sentido por el chico

\- ¿qué es lo que quieres?

\- Teníamos un acuerdo, no puedes faltar, fuiste tu quien insistió en hacer caso a Tsunade-sama

\- Y tu has demostrado que no me necesitas, así como yo no te necesito aquí, vete Neji

\- Vendrás conmigo entonces – dijo acercándose más a ella

\- No, estoy en misión ¿que no lo entiendes? ¿O ya has olvidado lo que es hacer una?- dijo finalmente furiosa la chica pero apenas sus palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió – lo siento… Neji no… no debí decir eso

\- Tienes razón, tu sabes lo que haces… - dijo listo para salir pero la castaña lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano

\- Neji… por favor yo no quise …

\- No quiero hacerlo solo Tenten, te necesito ahí para darme el valor de enfrentar otra negativa con respecto a mis ojos, pero tu simplemente te marchaste y entiendo porque, pero no te quiero lejos

\- Neji …

\- Discúlpame…- dijo el chico silenciando a la jovencita – se que me he portado mal contigo pero es que desde esa noche… desde que se la verdad yo... no puedo evitar el pensar que tu y yo… Tenten yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte y no quería jalarte a la desgracia conmigo pero no puedo hacer el tratamiento sin ti

\- Lo sabes – dijo la castaña abriendo los ojos sorprendida, entendiendo a lo que se refería primero, no sabía como era que Neji se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero lo sabía - … Neji quiero explicarte yo… – pero no continuo al sentir los labios del joven sobre los suyos en un apasionado beso, la sorpresa de la chica había durado unos cuantos segundos pues de inmediato comenzó a corresponderlo, había soñado desde hacia mucho con ese momento y no iba a perderlo, subió sus manos hasta perderlos en el largo cabello del joven acercándolo, teniendo incluso la audacia de dejar sus dedos recorrer la sedosa melena llegando hasta el cordón que lo sostenía desatándolo, liberando asi una cascada castaña que la cubría y la escondía del mundo exterior, Neji por su parte estaba perdiendo el control, años de entrenamiento, de pensamiento claro perdidos en un solo segundo, los labios de la chica eran tan seductores y la respuesta a su duda sobre su sabor se había resulto de la forma más deliciosa posible, despacio la pareja se fue recargando en la mesa, la espalda de la chica sobre la fina madera mientras el joven seguía besándola colocándose sobre ella, la sensación era tan fuerte y exquisita que Tenten se perdió y más aun cuando el joven comenzó a esconder sus manos entre las telas su kimono ganando un gemido de su parte, con el movimiento de la ropa se había aflojado el obi de la cintura de la chica dejando que su escote se abriera, tentado por la vista el joven dejo que sus labios llegaran hasta lo poco que comenzaba a descubrirse de los senos de la castaña mientras esta comenzaba a empujar con su cadera su entrepierna, ambos deseaban sentir más pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar al dueño del lugar

\- Lo siento Hyuga-sama, pero temo que el precio que ha pagado por la dama, aun siendo alto, no cubre este tipo de servicio, deberá pagar más si desea continuar

\- Diste tu apellido real… – decía Tenten entre suspiros en voz baja para evitar que el otro hombre escuchara regresando poco a poco a la realidad

\- Tenía que hacerlo para conseguir tu tiempo…- contesto el joven de igual modo, se levanto de ella asegurandose de cubrir al mismo tiempo la vista que aquel hombre pudiera tener sobre la chica que acomodaba sus ropajes - No será necesario Ohiyama-san, continuaremos solo con charla – dijo Neji respirando profundo para recobrar la compostura _¿qué había pasado?_ Y lo más alarmante _¿cómo es que había pasado tan rápido?_ Si no hubiera sido por la interrupción del hombre… simplemente no se hubieran detenido

* * *

El festival estaba a punto de comenzar, las calles habían sido adornadas con lámparas de papel decorado, en la calle principal y rumbo al templo había miles de puestos de comida y juegos, Hinata lo había logrado.

Sakura terminaba de adornar su cabello con la peineta que Naruto le había obsequiado para ese alegre ocasión, la llevaría al festival y pronto estaría en su casa para recogerla, la ojiverde aun tenía esa sensación terrible en su estomago al recordar la escena que le había armado a Sasuke, ¿por qué había reaccionado así? Finalmente había encontrado un chico perfecto en Naruto, claro aun no eran nada oficial pero con cada día se sentía más y más atraída a la luz del muchacho, sin embargo había ido a reclamar a Sasuke por algo que no tenía sentido, ya no _¿acaso estaba celosa?_ A decir verdad si sentía algo de coraje al saber que el Uchiha había preferido a la tímida joven de ojos blancos que nunca se había fijado en el por sobre ella, pero analizando mejor la sensación entendía que no era que estuviera enojada por que no fuera ella la elegida, si no porque había perdido la contienda sin siquiera participar como tal pues Sasuke nunca le había dado esa oportunidad

\- el tiene razón, tengo a alguien a quien valorar ahora – dijo la pelirosa dando un ultimo vistazo a su reflejo para finalmente salir de su casa, Naruto ya esperaba por ella afuera, el chico llevaba una yukata varonil y elegante, sin embargo conservaba el llamativo color naranja característico de el, no importaba que tanto se había convertido en un hombre, seguía siendo por dentro el feliz espíritu de alegría que ese color representaba

Lejos de ahi había alguien que no entendía que estaba haciendo en la entrada del iluminado lugar, ni que fuerza de otro mundo había logrado que se pusiera una fina yukata de color oscuro con la cresta Uchiha en su espalda, las miradas lujuriosas de las mujeres que veía a su paso comenzaban a hacerlo recapacitar su decisión de asistir al festival. Fuera de eso estaba sorprendido por todo lo que la Hyuga había logrado en tan poco tiempo, al menos con lo poco que había visto hasta ese momento podía decir que era perfecto, las palabras de Kakashi sonaron en su cabeza al momento, la princesa ciertamente estaba educada para ser la dama de un palacio, la matriarca de un Clan

\- No se que diablos hago aquí – se dijo deteniendo su paso justo antes de donde comenzaba la feria, entonces sus ojos cayeron sobre la blanca figura que daba un par de indicaciones a unos jóvenes asistentes, la Hyuga estaba ahí parada junto a uno de los largos postes que sostenían una lámpara de papel, lucia un hermoso Kimono color lavanda con flores bordadas en color perla, el mismo tono de sus brillantes ojos, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta trenzada adornada con flores blancas y algunos cristales, no llevaba ningún tipo de maquillaje lo que hacía lucir mucho más pura su blanca piel, la chica estaba a lo lejos sin embargo podía jurar que alcanzaba a detectar el perfecto y suave aroma a lavanda que como una mosaca a la luz comenzó a llevarlo hasta ella, pero detuvo sus pasos al notar al niño insecto y al cara de perro acercándose a la joven

\- Hinata-chan todo esta increíble, lo lograste en muy poco tiempo – dijo el chico de las manchas rojas con una gran sonrisa que devolvió la de cabello azul oscuro

\- Gracias por tu ayuda Kiba-kun, sin ti y sin Shino-kun no habría podido lograrlo

\- Lo hiciste bien tu sola Hinata – contesto Shino - nosotros hicimos realmente muy poco

\- Se los agradezco de cualquier modo

Sasuke se molestaba cada vez más y a su juicio si lo pensaba bien no había razón, ellos eran un equipo y estaban haciendo absolutamente nada que le pudiera o que le debiera importar, sin embargo estaba molesto de verlos con ella, vio al idiota del cara de perro abrazarla y no supo que pero algo le impulso a caminar a ella, a quitarla de la presencia de esos dos pero se detuvo de golpe usando su autocontrol ¿que diablos pasaba con el? subió la mirada notando que ambos hombres se marchaban dejando a la joven sola de nuevo, no perdió más tiempo y llego hasta ella.

\- Uchiha-san ¡si pudo asistir al festival! – dijo la chica sonriendo dulcemente a el para luego hacer una reverencia de saludo

\- Terminaste a tiempo – contesto el pelinegro no sabiendo que más decir

\- Creí que no terminaríamos, trabajamos a marchas forzadas pero al final parece que todo ha quedado bien- hablo Hinata de nuevo mostrando esa dulce sonrisa, algo pasaba en el muchacho cada que la veía, no sabía que era, pero algo pasaba cuando la veía - ¿disfrutara de todo el festival? – pregunto la ojiperla sacándolo de su pensamiento - esta noche habrá fuegos artificiales como parte del inicio de la fiesta

\- Y tu Hyuga ¿disfrutaras del festival?

\- Temo que no, aun debo supervisar algunas cosas, de verdad quería ver los fuegos artificiales pero supongo… que tendré que esperar hasta el próximo año – uno de los sirvientes se acerco hasta ella interrumpiendo la conversación y antes de que el pelinegro pudiera decir algo más, informaba que era requerida la atención de la dama por lo que esta se disculpo haciendo una reverencia deseándole al joven se divirtiera, el chico se quedo parado mirándola partir hasta que su vista la perdió.

Naruto y Sakura pasaban de juego en juego usando sus habilidades para ganar algunos premios, no importaba que fueran ninjas, algunas de las actividades requerían de suerte para ganarlas y no siempre lo lograban

\- Naruto ¿si sabes que es trampa usar tu velocidad para romper esos globos veradad? – pregunto el peliplateado al ver jugar a sus antiguos alumnos en el puesto de destreza

\- Vamos Kakashi, lo llamo analizar y usar las ventajas en el campo de batalla

\- ¡Naturo! Tu estas peor que el – gritaba Tsunade llamando la atención de los presentes, Kakashi tan solo rodó su vista al sentirse regañado de nuevo por la rubia, fue entonces que su mirada capto algo o más bien a alguien entre la multitud, seguramente estaba soñando, no era posible que ella estuviera ahí, no ahora y luego de tantos años, pero su ojo no parecía mentirle, sin decirle nada a nadie y sin importarle que la voluptuosa mujer continuara gritándole se movió para ir detrás de aquella figura. La joven no giraba su rostro, su atención estaba perdida en los puestos a su alrededor, Kakashi le siguió pero la gente continuaba atravesándose en su camino creando más distancia entre ellos, por más que trato de acelerar el paso nunca le alcanzo y finalmente la perdió

\- Por Kami…- se dijo buscando en su lógica algo que le dejara entender lo que había visto ¿a caso ella había llegado ahí? Como fuera la simple idea de saber que podía haberla visto de nuevo le hizo sentir con fuerza deseos de tocarla de nuevo, ella había sido la única en su corazón y había jurado que siempre lo sería aun si tenía que dejarla, pero ahora tan solo quería verla una vez mas.

La noche continuo avanzado, la gente se divertía, comía y bailaba dentro del festival, Hinata podía escuchar sus risas y exclamaciones de alegría, deseaba tanto poder celebrar junto a ellos, pero el trabajo no había terminado y si su padre se daba cuenta que había dejado su puesto nunca se lo perdonaría, escucho decir a alguien que los fuegos artificiales estaban a punto de comenzar y suspiro al saber que no los vería pues tenía actividades que terminar

\- Tonta Hyuga, a veces es mejor pedir perdón que permiso – dijo Sasuke detrás de ella sorprendiéndola por su presencia y mucho más cuando repentinamente la tomo en brazos y la cargo sacándola de aquella bodega no permitiendo queja alguna, a toda velocidad brinco de tejado en tejado tan sigilosamente que nadie los noto, debido a la velocidad y como un reflejo la chica rodeo con sus brazos el fuerte cuello del joven para sostenerse mientras este continuaba con el camino, la llevo hasta uno de los tejados más altos de la aldea justo en el momento en el que los fuegos artificiales comenzaban a verse sobre el cielo

\- Uchiha-san – dijo admirada la chica bajando de los brazos del pelinegro, sus ojos puestos en el cielo que brillaba lleno de color, de pronto sus responsabilidades se olvidaron ante la belleza del espectáculo que pensó que nunca vería – gracias Uchicha-san – hablo como en susurro la ojiperla mirándolo con una suave sonrisa en los labios, el joven respondió dejando salir una sonrisa de medio lado mientras giraba su rostro al cielo, admiraba también el espectáculo sin querer acercándose a ella, al principio no lo notaron pero sus manos se rozaron por la cercanía y sin que ninguno de los dos lo decidiera o se diera cuenta de ello tampoco, sus dedos se entrelazaron, la mano de ella se poso dentro de la de el y este la cerro suavemente sobre la de ella mientras los ojos de ambos continuaban en el cielo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

* * *

Las nubes negras habían cubierto el cielo, el fuerte viento anunciaba la tormenta próxima que como cada año azotaba la aldea, pero aún y con aquella amenaza los jóvenes en el campo continuaban con su entrenamiento, se llenaban de energía al saber que recorrían la recta final, el momento había llegado.

Ambos dieron un ultimo ataque para así caer frente al otro a distancia, el pelinegro sonrió de medio lado ganando una sonrisa igual de confiada en su pareja de combate, en su pupila, ella misma sabía que había alcanzado el nivel que buscaba para lograr su objetivo, incluso su autoestima se había elevado lo suficiente para ya no temerle a su padre, estaba decidida a vencerlo.

\- Estas lista Hyuga, ya es hora – dijo el pelinegro serio pero orgulloso, no sabía exactamente porque de ese orgullo, si era porque como siempre había logrado vencer el reto al que se había enfrentado o porque de verdad estaba orgulloso de ver lo que la joven había alcanzado, quizás nunca lo entenderé, pensó para si mismo el chico mirando como la sonrisa de la ojiperla pasaba de una de confianza a una de agradecimiento

\- Gracias Uchiha-Sensei – contesto ella cerrando el ultimo entrenamiento con una respetuosa reverencia a su maestro, gracias a el estaba lista, orgullosa y confiada para dar el siguiente paso – hoy por la tarde lo demostrare, le enseñare a todos que puedo hacer… no le fallare maestro

* * *

6 Semanas antes

Hinata esperaba en la entrada del jardín sentada sobre los maderos finos del suelo, tan solo algunos minutos antes había estado disfrutando de un delicioso te con su Neji-niisan, cuando repentinamente guardias del Clan habían solicitado su presencia en el gran salón en donde el concejo de ancianos, su padre y Hanabi, aguardaban por la llegada del castaño de pelo largo

\- Neji-niisan … espero que todo este bien – se dijo la joven ojiperla recordando como su amado primo había seguido a los guardias con la mirada en alto

El gran salón era la habitación más amplia del complejo Hyuga, albergaba mesas formadas en media luna para sentar a los 13 ancianos del consejo, la mesa del centro estaba reservada para el patriarca y desde hacía algunos meses para su nueva heredera. La mirada de los tres principales ancianos del consejo, Hyuga Hyame, Hyuga Yahiro y Hyuga Ryoho permanecía fría y sería en la puerta por donde el solicitado entraría, estaban decididos a dejar bien clara una idea, nada ni nadie ensuciaría nunca el Clan Hyuga. Finalmente todos los presentes se giraron al escuchar al joven de cabellera larga entrando en el salón.

\- Hyuga Neji – decía uno de los más viejos hombres del consejo – se te ha llamado a esta sala con la intención de castigar el vergonzoso comportamiento del cual te hemos encontrado culpable debido a las irrefutables pruebas

\- ¿Se me permite al menos saber el crimen por el cual se me esta acusando? – contesto el joven si pestañear, estos hombres no le atemorizaban, ya le habían humillado lo suficiente cuando le trataron de desvalido debido a la perdida de su Byakugan, así que había amurallado su orgullo lo suficiente para no dejarse menospreciar por ellos

\- Saliste de la mansión sin previo aviso, no reportaste tus días planeados de ausencia ni el motivo o dirección al cual te estabas marchando - contesto el mismo anciano mientras las miradas de Hiashi-sama y Hanabi-sama seguían puestas en el joven prodigio, tan solo guardaban silencio escuchando a los otros

\- Nunca he tenido la necesidad ni se me había solicitado antes hacer todo un reporte sobre movimiento alguno

\- ¡Muchacho descarado! sabemos el motivo por el que te fuiste – contesto otra de las ancianas enardecida

\- Tu desvergonzado – dijo otro de los viejos - te atreviste a gastar una fuerte suma de dinero sin aviso alguno

\- Era mi dinero, aquel que gane durante mis años realizando misiones – contesto Neji con calma - jamás me atrevería a usar algo que no es mio

\- Jovencito sabes perfectamente que todo dinero obtenido por los miembros del Clan es completa y absolutamente propiedad del mismo Clan, aquí nadie es independiente económicamente, las ganancias son en absoluto para la familia – dijo otro anciano – y tu, no solo gastaste una fuerte cantidad de nuestro dinero… del dinero del Clan... sin pedir una autorización, si no que además lo usaste para contratar una ramera cualquiera del burdel de un pueblucho – todas la miradas incluida la de Hanabi que ignoraba el porque habían llamado a su primo se dirigieron a el ¿pero como podría ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando? Neji nunca se comportaba así, era la persona más centrada y serena que conocía por lo que no se lo imaginaba siquiera saliendo de la mansión … sin permiso alguno

\- Lo hice para seguir con la cuartada que mi equipo estaba llevado acabo en el pueblo

\- ¿que estabas haciendo en una misión de tu antiguo equipo a la cual obviamente no fuiste llamado? – pregunto sería Hyuga Hyame

\- Como lo he dicho – hablo Neji buscando por todos los medios la calma, no metería en problemas a sus compañeros, sabía perfectamente que no debía de haber intervenido, no solo porque ese había sido el trato para con el Clan si no porque había arriesgado la misión, que los hubieran descubierto, era un trabajo solo para sus compañeros y el resultado les habría afectado profesionalmente a ellos - era una misión para mi equipo, por lo tanto decidí ir tras ellos como apoyo

\- ¿Con el permiso de quien? – volvió a preguntar la anciana

\- El mío, soy parte de ese equipo y desde mis primeros días como graduado de la academia tenía el permiso de asistir a las misiones sin previo aviso

\- Eso era cuando aun eras un Shinobi competente y capaz, ahora no eres más que un pobre invalido de la rama secundaria de esta familia – contesto Hyuga Yahiro - Tu ya no puedes ni serás jamás solicitado para misión alguna

\- Es mi equipo y a pesar de todo me respetan como un Shinobi aun si ya no lo soy, dicho respeto merece ser pagado por lo que mi deber era asistirlos en su trabajo

\- Lo hiciste por Tenten… ¿verdad?- pregunto Hanabi con suavidad y realización llamando la atención de todos los presentes, sobretodo la de Neji que simplemente no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ser descubierto

\- ¿a que se refiere Hanabi-sama? – pregunto otro anciano

\- Hanabi-sama… - dijo Neji tratando de solicitar de alguna forma a la jovencilla guardar silencio, no podían ni debían de discutir ese tema, no ahí, no frente a ellos pero no pudo evitarlo

\- Recuerde Hanabi-sama que su deber es informar y siempre decir la verdad – dijo Hyuga Ryoho el más severo de todos los ancianos del consejo, el principal manipulador de ellos y de la familia, era una serpiente que no necesitaba ocultar su malévola aura, pues era bien sabido por todos su forma de trabajo y su forma de confrontar a los que no estaban de acuerdo con el, sin embargo le tenía respeto suficiente a la posición del lider de la familia como para acatar sus ordenes aun cuando estas no llevaran la dirección que el deseaba, mientras el patriarca o matriarca de la familia no le diera oportunidad la serpiente se mantenía en su caja

\- Lo se y lo haré - dijo la chica de pronto mirando a su primo con frialdad – por lo que entiendo Hyuga-Neji gusta de ella, así que es muy probable que la siguiera hasta ese pueblo

\- ¿es eso cierto? – preguntaron los ancianos más el chico no contesto, desvió la mirada lejos de las otras que le juzgaban mientras oprimía el sentimiento de traición que las palabras de la chica ocasionaban en su pecho, Hinata y Hanabi eran las únicas que lo sabían o al menos lo intuían porque había tenido tanta confianza en ellas como para convertirlas en su confidente, al grado de saber el también secretos sobre ellas que nunca rebelaría como había sido la promesa – ¿pero como puedes avergonzarnos así? sabes perfectamente que tu destino es continuar el linaje de nuestra familia dentro de esta familia preservando nuestro gran poder, tu sangre no será mezclada jamás con la de alguien del exterior y mucho menos con el de una chica sin apellido valido de sangre común y pobre

\- no se atreva hablar así de ella – contesto en reacción Neji, nadie iba a insultar a Tenten mientras el estuviera vivo, nadie, ni siquiera su familia

\- ¿pero que atrevido? por lo visto esa pordiosera ya te esta dañando

\- ¿cómo se atreve?

\- ¿Como te has atrevido tu? Pensábamos que pese a ser un miembro de la rama secundaria del clan seguías siendo un prodigio, lo demostraste con tu aprendizaje, con un entrenamiento que había sido suficiente para volverte algo más que tu simple posición en esa rama, pero por lo visto sigues siendo un ser de clase baja

\- ¡Ya basta! – alzo la voz Hiashi interrumpiendo cualquier otro comentario – no es necesario humillarlo Ryoho-sama, este Clan nunca fue educado para golpear a una persona en el suelo, no permito que se lleven acabo más insultos, si lo que quieren es reprimirlo por su crimen se hará, pero de una manera honorable

\- Debe ser castigado Hiashi-sama estoy segura que lo entiende - contesto Hyame-sama

\- Lo se – suspiro volviendo su mirada a su sobrino – y se hará, Hyuga-Neji tienes estrictamente prohibido tener contacto alguno con esa joven nuevamente además de que tu libertad para abandonar estos terrenos ahora es nula

\- Pero Hiashi-sama …

\- Y para estar seguros de que así será, tendrás vigilancia las 24 hrs del día hasta que puedas probar tu respeto a esta imposición ¿entendido?

\- Si...Hiashi-sama – contesto el muchacho bajando la mirada aceptando su castigo ¿qué ganaba con rebelarse ahora? ¿y si le hacían daño a Tenten por culpa suya?

\- Entonces esta reunión se ha terminado

Hianta vio al fin las grandes puertas del salón abrirse, los primeros en salir fueron los ancianos, seguidos de los guardias hasta que finalmente pudo ver a Neji, su rostro reflejaba clara molestia y temerosa se acerco hasta el

\- ¿Neji-niisan?... ¿Esta todo bien?

\- Ahora no Hinata-sama… por favor – la ojiperla guardo silencio al ver la ira en aquellos ojos parecidos a los suyos y podía jurar que intentaba contenerla, sin otra palabra el joven continuo con su paso dejando en silencio a su prima que no le aparto la vista mientras se marchaba

\- Su castigo era necesario - dijo una voz detrás de la peliazul

\- Hanabi ...

\- El se lo busco, no puede usar y engañar al Clan de ese modo

\- ¿Hanabi de que hablas? – pregunto la chica tomando de los hombros a su hermana menor - Dime que no dañaste a Neji-niisan, tu jamás podrías hacerlo

\- Hice lo que tenía que hacer, como dicen los ancianos, el Clan se ha llenado de muchos malos comportamientos y corrupción, debemos de limpiarlo poco a poco y para ello debemos evitar la traición

\- Pero Hanabi, el no te estaba haciendo daño, ni a ti ni a nadie – trato de decir Hinata pero la jovencita ya se había soltado de su agarre y se estaba retirando sin escucharla

* * *

Tiempo presente

Caminaba de regreso a casa concentrada en su objetivo, repasaba mentalmente cada técnica, cada error marcado por su Sensei que ya había sido corregido, mentalmente se daba el lujo de admitir que estaba nerviosa, más por fuera iba segura, no le fallaría a su maestro, no le fallaría a Neji y a Hanabi la rescataría antes de que la transformaran más, pero por sobretodo no se fallaría así misma, esta era su misión e iba a cumplirla

* * *

Algunas semanas antes

Hianta por fin volvía a casa luego de una de las más largas y fuertes sesiones de entrenamiento que hubiera recordado, Sasuke-san se había esmerado en mostrarle lo lenta que podía llegar a ser, un error que ya le había mencionado en muchas ocasiones y que seguía siendo un dolor de cabeza para ella pese a que había mejorado. En el jardín pudo ver a Hanabi de nuevo rodeada por aquellos viejos hombres, al parecer les mostraba como lucia con las nuevas ropas que le habían comprado, Kimonos largos y de finas telas con los más hermosos colores y diseños que hubiera visto, los trajes dignos de una Reina, de la próxima señora del Clan

\- esto esta mal – susurro Hinata para si misma desviando la mirada lista para retirarse, pero la escucho llegando detrás de ella

\- ¿te gusta? Creo que me veo fantástica con el - dijo Hanabi dando una vuelta para mostrar en todo su explendor el ropaje

\- es muy bonito Hanabi… pero Hanabi… a ti nunca te han gustado estas cosas, nunca te gusto vestirte así

\- lo se, pero ellos dicen que me sienta bien, creo que debo tomar eso en cuenta aunque sean de lo más incomodas - contestaba la chica mirando la tela que cubría sus manos sin prestar realmente atención total a su hermana

\- eso no importa, Hanabi si a ti no te gusta usarlos debes decirlo, tu eres …

\- creo que lo que dicen podría ser cierto, tal vez solo me hacía falta probar algo así, me encanta como me hace sentir…con poder

\- Hanabi, esta es su manera de modificarte, te están manipulando con palabras e ideas para que seas como ellos quieren

\- No sabes de lo que hablas… seguramente estas celosa, ellos me lo han advertido

\- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto sorprendida la mayor de las hermanas

\- Me dijeron que muchas personas llegarían a tenerme envidia, nunca pensé que tu serías una de ella – dijo para luego retirarse dejando a su hermana mayor en silencio e impactada, Hinata estaba perdiendo a su Hanabi de manera apresurada, tenía que intervenir y pronto o ya nada la traería de regreso

* * *

Tiempo presente

Las puertas de la mansión Hyuga se abrieron a ella, con la mirada fija al frente la joven de ojos perlas camino hasta llegar al patio de entrenamiento mientras la tormenta afuera comenzaba a liberarse

El patio de entrenamiento era un lugar espacioso con un centro de arena al aire libre rodeado de pisos de madera techados, Neji observaba desde uno de ellos el entrenamiento, debido a su encarcelamiento en su propio hogar y a su constante vigilancia no tenía otra opción más que atender cada requerimiento que el jefe del Clan le pidiera y su tío le había solicitado estar presente y atento en todas las sesiones de la futura señora de la casa Hyuga, aquella tarde había sido un evento especial pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo Hanabi-sama y Hiashi-sama entrenaban juntos como antes, de pronto de entre las sombras de la puerta principal la observo, su prima, la mayor de las hijas del jefe de la familia caminaba a ellos, pero había algo en la mirada de la chica que logro darle un leve escalofrío, algo no estaba bien

Sin decir una sola palabra la joven continuo caminando hasta aproximarse a su padre a quien llamo interrumpiendo los movimientos que estaban realizando, sorprendiendo así, a su hermana menor

\- ¿qué clase de comportamiento es este hija mía? Sabes que bajo ninguna circunstancia debes interrumpir un entrenamiento – dijo el hombre quedando frente a su hija con la mirada severa, sin embargo eso no inmuto a la joven como había pasado muchas otras veces, no, ahora veía en sus ojos un valor y un coraje que no habían estado presentes antes

\- he venido por algo importante padre y este es el momento justo para anunciarlo ya que están todos presentes – el padre no solo obtuvo su atención capturada por las palabras de la chica si no por la seguridad que había en ellas ¿cuándo había sido la ultima vez que la escuchara tartamudear? Ahora que lo reflexionaba realmente no podía encontrar el punto en el que la joven hubiera cambiado tanto- He venido a retarte

\- ¿pero quien te has creído niña? – dijo Hyuga Yahiro completamente escandalizado

\- ¿Pero como te atreves? – dijo otro de los ancianos - ¿Que clase de falta es esta? – Neji con tan solo escuchar esas palabras corrió a lado de la chica pensando en una sola cosa, evitar una tragedia

\- ¿Cual es el motivo de dicho reto? – pregunto Hiashi ignorando por completo los comentarios de todos los demás

\- Vine hasta aquí para retarte padre por mi titulo, porque si gano me devolverás el derecho de ser tu heredera concediendo además que nadie nunca me lo pueda quitar

\- ¿Hinata-sama pero que haces? – pregunto Neji tomando el brazo de la chica para hacerla reaccionar, para que tan siquiera lo mirara y tal vez asi sacarla de aquel trance y comportamiento tan desconocido en ella

\- ¡Hinata! – grito Hanabi llegando a ellos – ¿porque? ¿Porque haces esto? yo soy la heredera, me estas traicionando…

\- Hanabi no lo entiendes, hay una explicación te lo aseguro, pero por ahora no intervengas

\- ¡No! ahora lo entiendo, los ancianos tenían razón debí cuidarme de ti también ¿como pudiste traicionarme así? Quitarme lo que es mío… ¡te odio! – podía sentir dolor en su pecho con tan solo escuchar esas palabras saliendo de los labios de su hermanita, pero Hinata sabía que por el momento no importaba, si se dejaba vencer antes de ganarle a su padre lo perdería todo y a ella, posiblemente tardaría en perdonarla, pero lo hacía por su bien

\- Entonces que pelee con Hanabi-sama– comento Hyame-sama- el titulo es de ella, que se lo gane a ella

\- No - interrumpió Hinata -la he sobrepasado no sería una contienda justa, debe ser mi padre, el me quito mi titulo, el me lo debe regresar

\- ¿Niña acaso tu no entiendes?

\- Tiene razón – dijo Hiashi mirándola – y acepto el reto hija mía- dijo acercándose un poco más a la chica- ahora entiendo el porque de tu arduo entrenamiento con el Uchiha – contesto sorprendiendo a su hija – que no te asombre siempre lo supe, pero eso no importa ahora, entonces si tu ganas te regresare el titulo – decía el hombre serio y comprometido logrando que Hanabi diera media vuelta y se marchará del campo con furia, no quería saber nada, ni de su hermana ni de su padre, ambos la estaban traicionando – te regresare el titulo Hinata ¿pero que hay si pierdes? ¿Que podrías tu ofrecer?

\- Que muera si ha de perder o mejor aun que le coloquen el sello en la frente y la dejen en la rama secundaria – dijo tajante Hyuga Ryoho

\- Si eso es lo que quieren que así sea, no tengo nada que ofrecer más que mi propia vida – respondio Hinata resignada, no tenía nada que perder así que no le temía a nada

\- Hiashi-sama acepte, si pierde por fin nos podríamos deshacer de esta molesta carga

\- No – contesto seco el padre

\- ¿Que dice?

\- Si pierdes Hinata – dijo dando pasos hacia su hija ignorando al otro hombre – tu castigo será el exilio

\- Pero Hiashi-sama no puede… - insistia Hyuga Ryoho, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de quitar del camino a una molestia en potencia, sabía de sobra que nunca podría controlar a Hinata, había visto en ella una fuerte llama envuelta en una personalidad noble que tarde o temprano saldría de su capsula y de tener el poder, los eliminaria

\- Dejaras de ser una Hyuga en nombre para siempre querida hija, te marcharas de este lugar sin reconocimiento alguno y no podrás volver a relacionarte de ninguna forma con ninguno de los miembros de esta familia, no volverás a humillar a tu clan

\- Acepto padre

Era un buen desafío y un buen arreglo, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado orgulloso del comportamiento de su pupila, ni una sola vez hubo duda o temor en sus acciones, tomaba sus decisiones conciente de las consecuencias que seguramente podía sufrir y no le importaba, ya no tenía miedo. El pelinegro había llegado poco después que la Hyuga a los terrenos del Clan, la había seguido con sumo sigilo, y se había escabullido entre las sombras para ingresar en la edificación de su familia, entrar a la mansión había sido relativamente fácil, podrían tener un poder en la vista que nadie más poseía pero sus guardias eran realmente malos para ver

\- entonces que el encuentro se de cuanto antes – dijo otro de los ancianos, Hinata y su padre se pusieron en cada uno de los extremos del patio tomando su posición de pelea, ya no había marcha atrás

Hinata cerro los ojos unos segundo respirando profundamente, debía calmar sus ansias y concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer – inicien – grito el anciano – sin palabras extra la pelea comenzó, su padre el primero en atacar con un movimiento tan rápido y tan fuerte que no dejaba duda alguna, pelearía en serio y no se detendría por nada hasta verla vencida aun y si fuera su hija. Hinata bloqueo el ataque con un movimiento hacia atrás, miro a su padre y lo noto activando sus ojos, definitivamente esto iba en serio, ella misma activo su Byakugan y espero por su movimiento, conociendo a su padre sabía que el agresivo sería el y así fue, se dirigió a ella, a los puntos que deseaba bloquear pero la joven se lo impidió girando su palma

Analiza a tu enemigo, le había dicho Uchiha-sensei, se pregunto que puntos serían más fáciles de bloquear en ella y conociendo la respuesta se adelanto al movimiento de su enemigo, su padre le volvió a atacar pero nuevamente la princesa había sido no solo acertada pero rápida, tanto que al girarse luego de defenderse del golpe se había agachado y había bloqueado dos de los puntos en el hombro de su padre haciendolo enfurecer.

La chica no lo vio venir, un golpe en su antebrazo y ya podía sentirlo dormido, se deslizó debajo de la patada que su padre había lanzado ganando así distancia, pero no mucha, el hombre había lanzado el puño suave tan solo al girarse, Hinata apenas lo esquivo rasgando su propio rostro con las líneas del aire de la velocidad que le habían impactado, con eso se distrajo y otro golpe ahora en su abdomen bloqueo dos puntos más, dio un brinco sobre la rodilla de su padre que mantenía la posición de patada lanzando un pie a su rostro en un ataque que no causo mucho daño pero que le ayudo a impulsarse de nuevo para ganar distancia

\- concéntrate Hinata… - se decía así misma mirando como otro golpe llegaba a ella, no había visto ni siquiera el momento en el que había girado sobre el suelo cayendo fuertemente en un costado abriendo su cabeza, la sangre comenzaba a brotar de la herida interrumpiendo su vista

\- concéntrate Hyuga – susurraba Sasuke desde del tejado de donde lo veía todo, inconcientemente había cerrado los puños en un gesto para contener la fuerte urgencia de ir con ella y ayudarla – demuestra quien eres ahora

\- suficiente – susurro la chica respirando profundamente, ya era suficiente de los maltratos, de las malas palabras y el pobre reconocimiento, suficiente de hacerla sentir menos, de ser tratada como una decepción y una vergüenza para ellos, ya era suficiente - ¡suficiente! – grito la chica tomando su pose de ataque nuevamente, este era el momento si no lograba nada ahora jamás lo haría, un momento único que no dejaría pasar

Esta vez la agresiva fue ella, su padre no la vio venir y no supo si su sorpresa fue por su velocidad o por verla ahora frente a el cerrando los puntos en su brazo, el hombre adivino los siguientes y la detuvo antes de que llegara a su objetivo, pero la joven comenzó a atacar con más rapidez logrando que hasta el soberano perdiera su defensa. Hinata lanzo una patada fuerte a su abdomen y lo hizo caer, el gran Hiashi Hyuga rodaba por el suelo por primera vez en muchos años ganando el sonido de la sorpresa de todos los presentes

El hombre se levanto limpiando la sangre de su boca luego de escupirla por el golpe en su estomago, la miro parada frente a el lista para el siguiente ataque y se sintió orgulloso, pero no era el momento, se coloco en pose de ataque también y ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, había sido un golpe rápido y fuerte, tanto que el polvo del patio de entrenamiento se levanto, cuando este se disipo se pudo ver a ambos competidores en los extremos contrarios del campo respirando agitadamente, sangre corría por el rostro y cuerpo de ambos, sus Byakugan desactivados, habían cumplido con su ultimo ataque

Hiashi disimulo una pequeña sonrisa que sin pensarlo se había dibujado en sus labios, estaba tan orgulloso de su hija que apenas podía creerlo, de pronto dejo caer una rodilla al suelo tratando de recuperar su respiración, Hinata lo miraba fijamente, pero sus ojos estaban en blanco pues realmente no estaba consciente, la chica dio un ultimo respiro rápido y de pronto se dejo caer de espaldas al suelo, la inconsciencia había ganado. Neji no lo dudo y corrió hasta ella revisando sus signos vitales, seguía con vida

\- ¡ella ha perdido! – grito uno de los ancianos

\- así fue, ella es la perdedora- contesto otro mientras los guardas de la mansión se acercaban para ayudar a poner de pie a su señor

\- no, eso no es justo, Hinata-sama gano este combate – decía Neji mirando con odio a los ancianos

\- ella esta inconciente así que la concedemos la victoria a Hiashi-sama

\- No – interrumpió la voz seria del joven que aterrizaba en el patio, los ancianos se miraron uno al otro sorprendidos al notar de quien se trataba, nada más y nada menos que del mismo demonio, Uchiha Sasuke

\- ¿qué haces tu aquí? ¿cómo te has atrevido a entrar?

\- Viene a ver el combate de mi alumna y con justa razón – les miro encendiendo sus ojos en un fuerte tono rojo – no son más que unos ancianos cobardes y tramposos, Hiashi puso la rodilla en el suelo primero, el perdio

\- Pero que falta de respeto ¿como te atreves a hablarle así a nuestro patriarca? – hablo Hyame-sama horrorizada por la falta de honoríficos

\- Tu no tienes ni voz ni voto en este lugar y todo los presentes aquí vimos lo mismo ¿no es así? – dijo Hyuga Ryoho mirando a sus compañeros detrás de el que movian la cabeza en aceptación a sus palabras – Hinata quedo inconciente, por lo tanto ella perdió el combate

\- Eso no es verdad- argumentó Neji - yo estaba aquí y pude ver lo que paso, Hiashi-sama cedio primero –decía mientras se controlaba para no hacer un movimiento en falso que pudiera agravar la situación, la misma idea pasaba por la cabeza de Sasuke

\- ¿Como te atreves Neji-san? tu tampoco tienes voz aquí, ya no eres un Hyuga completo y estas sancionado, ella perdió el combate y debido a esta insolencia tal vez lo mejor es que le pongamos el sello

\- ¡No! – comando Hiashi – la promesa era que se marchara, sería exiliada y así será, Neji-san llévala con el medico del clan y en cuanto se recupere que se marche, no puede llevarse nada, ningún objeto, absolutamente nada pues es propiedad de nuestra familia, así que si despierta y no es llevada directamente a la salida habrá consecuencias – dijo el hombre solicitando a sus guardias llevarlo a su habitación

\- Pero Hiashi-sama al menos debe colocarle el sello, esa chica saldrá de la familia portando nuestro poder, sin el apellido no tiene derecho a usarlo

\- Y sin el apellido no tiene porque recibir el sello, no podemos colocarlo en nadie que no sea de nuestra familia así que la dejaran ir como fue el trato o ¿es que debo dudar de su honor? – ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, los ancianos tan solo refunfuñaron y se dispusieron a marcharse del lugar

\- Asegúrate que salga de aquí lo más pronto posible – dijo Hyama-sama a Neji para luego marcharse, el de pelo largo se giro de nuevo a Hianta y la tomo en brazos para llevarla con el medico del clan bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke

\- Uchiha… - dijo llamando la atención del pelinegro – gracias… por lo que hiciste por ella… - dijo el joven para luego marcharse con la chica en brazos, Sasuke volvió sus ojos a su color original y guardo silencio por un segundo mirando a su alrededor ¿qué clase de final había sido este?

Los ojos perla se abrieron despacio, escuchaba la lluvia fuera de la habitación a través de la ventana, podía sentir dolor en todo su cuerpo, quiso sentarse pero el mareo por el movimiento se lo impidió, subió su mano hasta su frente tratando de calmar las vueltas en su cabeza notando la venda que la cubría

\- no te preocupes la herida ya cerro – dijo Neji llegando a ella para sentarse en su cama a su lado

\- Neji-niisan… yo… ¿yo perdí?

\- Lo siento Hinata-sama….

\- Lo intente… esta vez de verdad lo intente y yo…

\- ¿Esta despierta la chica? – pregunto uno de los guardias fuera de la habitación – es momento de seguir las instrucciones entonces si ya puede moverse

\- No, denme unos segundos y les avisare cuando puedan pasar, al menos le deben eso – dijo serio Neji levantándose para usar la cerradura de la puerta impidiéndoles el paso a los guardias

\- Debo irme..

\- No tenías que hacer esto Hinata-sama – dijo el castaño aun sin mirarla

\- Tenía que salvarlos, a Hanabi… y a ti Neji-niisan

\- Ellos jamás te hubieran permitido vivir como su matriarca si hubieras ganado, no había salida alguna de esto en la que no perdieras algo Hianta, esto no debió pasar

\- Eso no importa ya, yo acepte las condiciones del reto sabiendo que habría consecuencias y aquí están… mi promesa fue marcharme… y me iré entonces – dijo la peliazul levantándose de su cama, aun sentía dolor pero no le importo, no dejaría que nadie lo notara, guardaría al menos su orgullo, camino hasta la puerta y abrazo a su adorado primo - debo irme… gracias Neji-niisan por ser más que un guardián, por ser mi hermano

\- No estas sola en esto déjame ayudarte…

\- No… no a mi, te necesito aquí para que protejas a Hanabi, no permitas que la transformen en un monstruo igual a ellos – suplico la chica mirando a su primo con esperanza, con ella fuera Neji era el único que podía proteger y salvar a su hermana

\- Lo prometo Hinata, lo haré por ti – se dieron un ultimo abrazo y entonces abrieron la puerta, Hinata salio del cuarto con el rostro al frente, en los pasillos todos los miembros del Clan le miraban con desprecio ahora que ya no era parte de ellos, a su juicio ya no merecía su respeto, irónico como la ojiperla siempre había sido amable y respetuosa con ellos sin importar a que rama pertenecieran, para la chica cada miembro era su familia y ahora ambos lados se mofaban de ella. Camino hasta la puerta sin observar a nadie seguida por Neji quien reprimia a cualquiera que se atrevía a dejar salir un comentario, la vista de la joven estaba fija en la salida más una figura se movió a su lado haciéndola girar, Hanabi estaba en uno de los balcones mirándola partir no solo con desprecio pero con odio, cuando Hianta poso sus ojos en los de ella esta le dio la espalda y se marcho, la peliazul giro su rostro al frente nuevamente y continuo con su camino con su primo apoyándola en cada momento. Dio un paso al suelo en las afueras del terreno de la que ya no era su familia y sin mirar atrás sintió como las puertas se cerraban a su espalda, la lluvia que había comenzado durante su pelea y aun continuaba con fuerza confundiendo de nueva cuenta sus gotas con las lagrimas de la joven, respiro profundo y mirando el oscuro cielo llevo sus pasos por el enlodado camino hasta la gran puerta de la aldea, no se detuvo con nadie, no miro a nadie, tan solo quería salir de ahí guardando cuanto pudiera de su orgullo, que nadie se enterara, al menos no frente a ella de su desgracia, camino y camino llegando poco a poco a lo profundo del bosque, pronto dejaría la villa atrás

\- ¿estas llorando?– pregunto una voz masculina y seria

\- No… tan solo es la lluvia… - contesto la chica dándole la espalda mientras miraba al cielo para dejar que el agua lavara su rostro – lo siento mucho Uchiha-san, le falle.. no logre vencerlo

\- Tu ganaste esa pelea

\- Lo único que gane fue el odio de mi hermana… y ahora he sido exiliada y debo irme… no podré protegerla más

\- Ridícula - contesto el joven cruzandose de brazos fastidiado ¿porque erw que cada vez que hablaba de su hermana la imagen de Itachi se hacía presente?

\- Uchiha-san, agradezco el tiempo que invirtió en mi… realmente lamento haberlo defraudado, le hice fallar en su reto – dijo la muchacha continuando con su camino, nunca mostrando su rostro, estaba avergonzada no solo de su derrota si no de su regreso a ser la misma tímida e inútil chica que siempre fue

\- ¿a dónde vas?

\- No puedo quedarme aquí, estoy exiliada - contesto la ojiperla aun con su espalda a el

\- exiliada de tu Clan, más no de la aldea, así que pregunto nuevamente ¿a dónde vas?

\- ¿cómo podría quedarme aquí? ahora no soy nadie y si me quedo …

\- ¿que? Recibirás el desprecio, la burla y los rumores de todos, no es lindo lo admito pero no es el fin del mundo, los rumores vienen y van

\- no tengo a donde ir ¿que caso tiene que me quede?

\- Tal vez me arrepienta… - suspiro el joven pasando su mano por su cabello - pero…si lo que quieres es un lugar … puedes ir al distrito Uchiha

\- ¿Que dice? – pregunto confundida la chica girando para mirarle

\- Nunca tuve un Sensei de verdad, ni Kakashi ni Orochimaru podrían llamarse uno como tal pero… Itachi solía decir que los maestros eran como padres para sus pupilos y por ello tenían cierta responsabilidad con ellos, no lograste tu cometido así que… eso me hace seguir siendo tu maestro de algún modo… y por ello no puedo tan solo dejarte en la ….calle…

\- ¿por qué… porque haría algo así?

\- Escucha si no quieres puedes marcharte como lo deseas, no voy a detenerte

\- Gracias – dijo la chica interrumpiendo – estaría honrada de seguir siendo su pupila… de verdad gracias Uchiha-san – termino Hinata haciendo una reverencia

\- Sasuke- la joven lo miro confundida - ya no podré llamarte Hyuga así que tendré que usar tu nombre… y supongo no sería justo que tu no usaras el mío – comentaba el chico girando un poco su rostro para ocultar un muy leve sonrojo que se estaba formando en sus mejillas ¿pero que demonios pasaba con el? Su cabeza no estaba pensando bien por lo visto y ahora estaba diciendo y haciendo tonterías, tal vez era por tanta lluvia - ahora vámonos, ya tengo suficiente de esta tormenta

\- Gracias… uch… Sasuke-san

* * *

PD. agradezco los comentarios

saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

* * *

Hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía el placer de descargar su fuerza durante un entrenamiento, cierto era que Hinata había logrado un impresionante nivel que lograba mantenerlo entretenido durante sus sesiones, pero la resistencia y fuerza de su único amigo no tenía comparación, una practica con Naruto le permitía descargar todo el poder que quisiera recibiendo el mismo nivel de fuerza de su oponente, lo que lo ponía a prueba.

La velocidad de ambos era imposible de ver por cualquier ojo no entrenado y ni siquiera estaban dando el cien por cierto de su habilidad, un golpe más y ambos terminaron a distancia uno del otro en cada extremo del campo de entrenamiento. Sasuke estaba por dar otro ataque cuando la voz de su amigo lo detuvo

\- ¡bastardo creo que es suficiente! – dijo el rubio estirándose un poco para sobar sus adoloridos músculos mientras el pelinegro se acercaba en silencio – ¡cielos! hoy si lo tomaste muy en serio, ¡me duele absolutamente todo!

\- yo siempre tomo en serio los entrenamientos

\- hoy exageraste – contesto el rubio haciendo un puchero con la cara mientras tomaba asiento en el pasto para descansar un poco, observo como su compañero se acerco más para quedarse de pie y callado a su lado, dudaba pero necesitaba hacer la pregunta pues había estado preocupado por ella desde que escuchara el rumor y no había tenido la oportunidad de verla para saber de su estado o para comprobar si era verdad lo que se decía – Sasuke…¿cómo esta Hinata-chan? ¿es cierto…que ella…? – el pelinegro guardo silencio un segundo tan solo observando detenidamente a su amigo, como analizando la sinceridad de su preocupación, sabía que en el fondo el rubio seguía teniendo cariño amistoso por su pupila, también estaba sorprendido por la rapidez con la que las noticias circulaban en esa aldea, tan solo habían pasado unos cuantos días desde el duelo y la aldea completa conocía el resultado, claro que también ese grupo de viejos necios se había encargado de hacer saber a todos que Hinata ya no era parte de su familia, querían garantizar que todo lazo con ella se rompiera y la gente lo supiera para evitar que se les relacionara de nuevo, pero además se encargaban de que con cada versión de la historia humillaran un poco más a la chica

\- lo único cierto Naruto es que ella ya no es uno de ellos… ahora es mi protegida – contesto el joven mientras los recuerdos llegaban a el

* * *

Sasuke aun no podía creer que la propia gente de la chica la traicionara de ese modo, sabía que su familia tenía un lado muy oscuro que habían ocultado exitosamente al publico, más los grandes Clanes suelen conocer los detalles peculiares entre ellos y siendo el Clan Uchiha el rival más propio de los Hyuga, conocía perfectamente los asuntos tenebrosos de la empañada historia de la familia de ojos claros, sabía hasta donde podían llegar para dejar su modo de pensar claro ante los demás. Esos viejos daban un ejemplo absoluto de lo bajo que podían caer, se habían unido contra su princesa, el combate lo había ganado ella pues su padre había mostrado la derrota primero al dejar caer la rodilla al suelo, pero los ancianos habían tapado el resultado y lo habían modificado a su favor sin que nadie pudiera contradecirlos, ni siquiera el mismo Hiashi había sido capaz de alzar la voz para admitir que había perdido y por causa suya habían expulsado a su hija.

En esa lluviosa tarde había esperado por que la joven despertara y curaran sus heridas los médicos de su familia, estaba oculto en el tejado de la mansión desde donde había visto el combate sin ser detectado, esos tontos guardias de ojos claros no eran más que mediocres guerreros que se hacían llamar Shinobis, no habían sido capaces de detectar su presencia ni antes ni después del combate, _pobres idiotas_ , pensó sonriendo de medio lado analizándolos. Entonces la vio salir acompañada por su extraño primo, la siguió con la vista por entre los maderos de los pasillos hasta que la ojiperla llego a la puerta principal, ni una sola vez la chica había bajado la mirada, había perdido el combate y su apellido, pero mantenía su orgullo intacto aun y cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella expulsándola de su familia y su hogar.

La siguió de cerca pero sin que lo notara bajo la lluvia mientras continuaba con su camino, la vio incluso salir de la aldea y cuando se apartaron lo suficiente de la misma decidió hacerse notar hablándole. Aun hoy en día seguía sin entender porque lo había hecho, no solo la había detenido en su intento por abandonar el pueblo pero además la había hecho quedarse, le había ofrecido su propia casa en los terrenos que no habían sido profanados por nadie desde su regreso a la aldea y ahora los compartiría con ella sin duda alguna. _Lo hago solo porque es mi pupila_ , se decía así mismo pero su justificación perdía credibilidad con cada mención que hacía.

Esa tarde Hinata había aceptado regresar con el muchacho a su distrito y satisfecho con la decisión emprendieron el camino, la lluvia no había cesado desde el combate de la ojiperla con su padre y por el contrario había tomado fuerza haciendo difícil el volver, el joven tomo inesperadamente de la mano de la ojiperla jalándola hacia su pecho para juntarla lo suficiente y que ambos pudieran caminar cubriéndose bajo la capa que el chico portaba, el gesto hubiera hecho desmayar a la ex princesa si esta no hubiera estado aun bajo el pensamiento profundo de lo que había perdido, recordando con cada segundo la mirada de odio de su dulce hermana a ella cuando se marcho

Llegaron empapados y en silencio hasta la mansión Uchiha, el pelinegro aun tomando de la mano de Hinata le llevo hasta la sala, perdida como estaba en su tristeza se dejaba conducir cual muñeca sin decir palabra alguna, la vio temblar por el frío que las ropas húmedas comenzaban a causar por lo que soltó su mano dejándola en medio de la habitación mientras se acercaba a la chimenea para encenderla.

Hinata no supo en que momento tomo asiento en uno de los sofás del cuarto, continuaba mirando el baile del fuego frente a ella hasta que una mano ofreciendo una manta le regreso a la realidad

\- puedes secarte con esto – dijo serio el pelinegro entregando la manta a la chica, esta agradeció con un suave movimiento de su cabeza inmediatamente cubriéndose con el objeto, volver a la vida real, salir de aquella burbuja de reflexión le hacía sentir el frío en su cuerpo - ven conmigo – ordeno el joven haciendo un gesto para que la ojiperla le siguiera ahora que estaba más despierta, caminaron por el pasillo principal tomando las largas escaleras hacia el segundo piso, recorrieron otro pasillo hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones en donde el ultimo Uchiha abrió la puerta – puedes quedarte con este cuarto, además del mío es el único arreglado, amueblado y limpio… entra y espera aquí – dijo saliendo de la habitación mientras la chica le inspeccionaba, era espacioso con muebles sencillos, una gran ventana adornaba el centro dejando entrar la luz de los rayos de la tormenta afuera, era del mismo tamaño que su cuarto … en su antigua casa, esa que ya no podría volver a ver jamás, esa en donde se habían quedado todas sus cosas y sus recuerdos incluyendo los preciados momentos con su madre, la foto de la antigua dama e incluso las flores del jardín que con tanto esmero había cuidado en honor a ella, todo se había quedado en la mansión a la que nunca más podría volver – toma esta ropa – comento el pelinegro entrando de nuevo en la habitación depositando la prendas en las manos de la chica- úsalas esta noche mientras tus ropas se secan – dijo desviando la mirada sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso y tal vez avergonzado, no podía identificar exactamente el sentimiento pues hacía mucho tiempo que no los tenía, pero sabía que era algo incomodo, la ojiperla no lo noto pues su atención estaba en los objetos que le habían entregado, extendió las prendas notando una playera y un pantalón de gran tamaño – es ropa vieja…mía – hablo en chico sin mirarla directamente – solo son por esta noche… te quedaran bien para dormir… mañana podremos ir a la aldea para que te compres nueva ropa

\- pero Sasuke-san yo no tengo …

\- te echaron sin darte absolutamente nada, ni tus cosas ni el dinero que te habías ganado como Kunoichi lo se, mañana temprano iremos con Kakashi y hablaras con el sobre lo que paso, le pedirás que de ahora en adelante te entregue tus ganancias a ti y no a tu Clan… - continuo serio - por ahora yo te ayudare para que compres lo que necesites, una vez empieces a recibir tus ganancias me pagaras ¿entendido?

\- Si Sasuke-san

\- Duerme ahora, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer

\- Sasuke-san… ¿su habitación también esta aquí? – pregunto la joven sin ningún otro motivo más que el saber que no estaba sola en ese piso, la mansión era muy grande y oscura por lo que no deseaba estar sola en un área apartada, al menos no por ahora, no en el estado en el que se encontraba, no mientras no se reconociera a si misma

\- Es el cuarto junto al tuyo… más te vale no intentar ninguna tontería como otras lo han hecho – contesto el chico saliendo del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de él, Hinata suspiro una vez sola y se despojo de sus ropas colocándose las del chico, era curioso pero podía captar su masculino aroma en ellas, ese que le hacía recordar la tierra mojada y la madera recién cortada, caía en cuenta que era la primera vez que analizaba la esencia pues con tanto tiempo junto a el durante sus entrenamiento no había puesto atención alguna a detalles como ese, estaba enfocada en su enseñaza y nada más, pero ahora repentinamente podía reconocer el aroma sin problema, incluso … le era agradable… y el mero pensamiento le hizo sonrojarse alejándola al menos por unos segundos de todos los problemas que ahora le acechaban.

Un rayo ilumino su cuarto haciendo que la chica se acercara hasta la ventana para ver la lluvia caer, sus pensamientos regresaron a su hermana, a esa mirada de odio que había ganado de ella, no solo había perdido con su padre, no solo lo había perdido todo, lo que más le dolía era que había dejado en su hermana la idea de que la había traicionado, la había hecho odiarla y ahora ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de pedir su perdón y aclararle las cosas, decirle que todo lo que había hecho, lo había hecho por ella

\- Hanabi… - susurro la chica dejándose caer en el suelo, oculto su rostro entre sus rodillas y sus manos y finalmente dejo salir todas las lagrimas que aun contenía, dejaría que todo su dolor saliera para nunca más derramar lagrima alguna por lo sucedido, ya había soportado dolorosos momentos antes y los había superado, así que haría todo en sus manos para superar este también. Sasuke podía escucharla desde la habitación adjunta, estaba recargado en la pared que unía su cuarto con el de la chica, esta tan solo sollozaba silenciosamente y aun así el podía escucharla, su llanto le molestaba pero no porque hiciera escándalo, no porque fuera un gesto odioso en si como lo era el de otras chicas, si no porque no le agradaba verla de ese modo, se había vuelto tan fuerte y la fe en ella misma había crecido tanto que la imagen de la derrotada Hinata a su gusto, ya no iba con ella, no, su pupila ya no era así, era una mujer fuerte y decidida y quería volver a verla de ese modo

Así pasaron la noche entera, al otro día se levantaron muy temprano aun cansados luego de no poder dormir pensando, Hinata la primera en despertar, para cuando Sasuke bajo de su habitación la chica ya había encontrado el camino a la cocina y se disponía a preparar algo para desayunar, aun portaba las ropas que le había prestado el día anterior y la escena de ella moviéndose en la cocina con su larga camisa puesta de algún modo le hizo sentir… calido por dentro, como si verla así fuera algo normal o familiar para el, tal vez era porque se había acostumbrado a ella, no lo entendió y extrañado por la sensación sacudió su cabeza para olvidarlo y acercarse a la ex princesa

\- ¿qué crees que haces?

\- Tome su cocina sin su permiso Sasuke-san, lo lamento, es solo que quería agradecerle preparando al menos el desayuno

\- No tienes que agradecerme nada, no lo hago por caridad… es mi responsabilidad – dijo seco el muchacho tomando asiento en la mesa, la chica asintió automáticamente a las palabras del joven y continuo sirviendo el desayuno - Tal vez será mejor que te enseñe el lugar, el distrito es muy grande aunque no lo parezca y las partes sin arreglar podrían ser peligrosas – suspiro cansado – te lo mostrare cuando volvamos de ver a Kakashi

\- Si Sasuke-san – contesto la joven tomando asiento frente al pelinegro, la posición y el movimiento de su cuerpo demostraban que estaba apenada, tímida y con miedo a cualquier error, a cualquier critica, su antiguo yo estaba regresando

\- No dejes que todo lo que conseguiste a lo largo de tu entrenamiento se pierda solo porque no pudiste ganarle a tu padre, tu confianza y tu poder siguen siendo tuyos, eso es algo que nadie te podrá quitar si no lo permites – la chica abrió los ojos al escuchar esas palabras para mirar a su Sensei, el aún tenía fe en ella a pesar de no haber cumplido con su objetivo, no pudo evitar el sonreír, el darle una sonrisa sincera y agradecida. Continuaron alimentándose en silencio y cuando terminaron, se alistaron para salir de la casa rumbo a la torre del Hokage

\- decir que me sorprende verlos a ambos a esta hora de la mañana en mi oficina seria poco – dijo Kakashi bajando el libro naranja que tenía en sus manos para mirar a Hinata y Sasuke frente a el, sonrió de medio lado al notar exasperación en su antiguo alumno

\- lo sorprendente es que tu estés aquí tan temprano – contesto el ultimo Uchiha cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, era increíble como el ahora Hokage podía sacarlo de quicio con tan poco, la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando entrar a la joven asistente al cuarto para servir un poco de te para todos

\- la verdad es que se quedo dormido en su oficina y yo la cerré sin saber que el estaba aquí – dijo la asistente para luego marcharse con una sonrisa cerrando la habitación

\- ¿ y que los trae por aquí? – pregunto el peliplateado volviendo al tema, Sasuke miro a Hinata indicándole que contara su historia captando la completa atención del Shinobi mayor - supongo que tarde o temprano querrán esos ancianos locos venir a informarme, me alegra que tu lo hicieras primero – contesto el hombre suspirando, regreso su mirada a la oiperla y continuo - pequeña entiendo que esto debe de ser muy difícil para ti, pero te he visto crecer como una kunoichi y ya no veo a la tímida niña que se escondía detrás de los árboles viendo a los otros niños jugar, ahora puedo ver una guerrera de verdad, tienes todo mi apoyo y te ayudare en todo lo que se pueda, pero necesito que entiendas querida, que no será nada fácil tu vida aquí de ahora en adelante, esos hombres dementes harán lo que sea por desprestigiarte, para hacer que te marches, una vez afuera de la aldea ya nada podrá defenderte de lo que quieran hacer, Hinata tendrás que ser muy fuerte y apoyarte en tus verdaderos amigos

\- lo sé y lo entendió…Gracias Hokage-sama

\- Necesito hablar con Sasuke ¿podrías esperar afuera un momento Hinata-chan? – la joven asintió con la cabeza y en silencio salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta, el ambiente se tenso tan solo sin su presencia

\- ¿debo entender que piensas dejarla quedarse en tu casa? – pregunto serio el peliplateado aunque no convenciendo del todo a Sasuke con su actitud, seguramente en cualquier momento diría un comentario absurdo, aun así contesto

\- es mi responsabilidad respaldarla, eso hace un sensei de verdad, no los tarados como tu

\- respeto Sasuke, aun tienes problemas con el – dijo para luego cambiar el tono a algo más serio – me da gusto que estés aprendiendo a apoyar a los demás pero debo decir que me preocupan tus razones, ya antes habías aceptado ayudarla bajo la excusa de que la entendías, que solo lo harías hasta que cumpliera con su objetivo y ahora continuas protegiéndola… creo que puedes entender mis dudas con respecto a tus acciones pues sus Clanes nunca fueron amigos entre si

\- No tengo porque dar explicaciones, además el asunto entre nuestros clanes no es cosa nuestras, son problemas de generaciones antes- contesto el pelinegro desviando la mirada molesto, no tenía porque justificar sus decisiones, nadie en esa aldea tenía el derecho a exigirle respuesta alguna después de lo que habían hecho con su familia, después de que su hermano diera su vida por ellos

\- Me temo que si Sasuke o ¿has olvidado que estas a prueba? Aun no te has ganado la confianza de la aldea

\- Por supuesto que lo se, me mantienes en esta aburrida rutina porque el jurado de idiotas que me asignaron no puede llegar a una conclusión... pero si lo que les preocupa es que no vuelva si salgo de la aldea tu puedes dar una solución

\- Seguro esto no me agradara del todo… - dijo Kakashi dudativo

\- Podrías matar dos pájaros de un tiro, asigna a Hinata como mi niñera, mi supervisora si quieres darle otro nombre pero que sea ella quien me vigile sobretodo en misiones fuera de la aldea, sabes perfectamente que ella regresaría y me haría volver porque por estupido que suene le sigue siendo fiel a este asqueroso pueblo, con ella como mi encargado ya podrías mandarme a misiones de mi nivel

\- Podría considerarlo… - dijo mirando directamente al chico – voy a hacer lo que pueda para que se permita hacerlo, hablare con el consejo…sobre todo con Tsunade… sinceramente espero que lo que dices sea cierto Sasuke porque si tienen que hacerte volver lo harán pero no te aseguro de que modo…Naruto tendrá que intervenir de nuevo

\- Bueno, tendrás que dar un salto de fe – termino el joven poniéndose de pie para marcharse, pero justo antes de que abriera la puerta volvió a escuchar a su maestro

\- Ayudarla de eso modo la hace de cierta forma parte de tu Clan, incluso ya perdieron los honoríficos, sabes que hay una forma en la que podrías hacerla un miembro oficial, tan solo tendrían que decir ambos "si acepto"

\- y ahí esta el comentario idiota – dijo saliendo del cuarto cerrando la puerta con fuerza

El resto de ese día lo pasaron en la plaza de la aldea buscando las cosas que necesitaría Hinata, la joven tan solo se hizo de lo absolutamente necesario aceptando la ayuda de Sasuke, cuando este le dijo que ya tendría oportunidad después de pagarle al comenzar a tener sus propias ganancias de su lado, pero aun así le apenaba verlo pagando por las pocas cosasvque había tomado.

\- si es ella, es una pena era muy bonita – hablaban un par de mujeres que pasaban al lado de la chica que esperaba en una banca por Sasuke, la ojiperla no se giro a mirarlas pero escuchaba atenta a sus palabras

\- muy bonita pero muy tonta, mira que caer en desgracia de ese modo ¿cómo pudo atreverse siquiera a pensar que derrotaría a su padre? que tontería

\- seguro es su castigo por ser una niña mimada

\- yo escuche que siempre fue una vergüenza para su familia, al menos ya se libraron de ella

Esas dos mujeres no eran las primeras que comentaban frente a ella lo sucedido y tan solo había pasado un día desde su exilio, la noticia había llegado a los oídos de la aldea entera en muy poco tiempo, todos sabían que ya no era miembro del clan, que se había quedado sin nada; algunos tenía la educación suficiente para no hablarlo, otros se sorprendían y se apenaban por ella compartiendo entre voces su lastima hacia la chica, pero había algunos más que usaban la burla y el desprecio para expresar el gusto que les daba ver como uno de los miembros de uno de los Clanes más famosos y superiores caía en desgracia

Sintió a su Sensei salir de la tienda acercándose a ella y no quiso que notara sus lagrimas por las palabras de las mujeres, en un rápido movimiento las seco y tan solo le sonrió a su llegada pidiendo que continuaran con su camino, aun debían de ir por los ingredientes para la cena de ese día, Sasuke había visto perfectamente la escena pero no quiso decir nada, si ella no quería mencionarlo el no la forzaría a decirlo, sin embargo la situación empeoro cuando llegaron al mercado, Hinata se acerco hasta el puesto donde por años había hecho sus compras, donde la dulce anciana le saludaba con ternura pues la conocía de toda la vida, pero esos años de amistad no importaron cuando las declaraciones de los viejos Hyuga llegaron a los oídos de los mercaderes

\- lo siento mi niña, pero no puedo venderte esos tomates – contesto la anciana sin mirarla a los ojos

\- pero..

\- todo lo tengo apartado para otro tipo de clientes… además…temo que no me beneficiaría que la gente me viera vendiendo mis productos a la desgracia exiliada, mi reputación bajaría pues sabes que solo le vendo lo mejor a las mejores familias de la aldea – Hinata no supo que decir, mantuvo cuanto pudo la calma para no llorar ante las palabras de la dulce abuela que siempre le había tratado con amabilidad, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos pero las lagrimas no salieron, la joven asintió con la cabeza sonriendo falsamente lista para irse a otro puesto cuando una figura se paro delante de ella

\- hipócrita – dijo Sasuke seco llegando hasta las mujeres para tomar la mano de la ojiperla y acercarla a el – te ocultas bajo la imagen de la ternura pero por dentro estas tan podrida como esos viejos y tarde o temprano todos se darán cuenta de ello – y diciendo eso jalo de la chica sacándola del lugar, emprendieron su camino de regreso al distrito Uchiha en silencio, el joven delante de ella guiando el camino, mantenía su vista al frente para no mirarla, pero el pelinegro sabía que la muchacha lloraba ocultando sus lagrimas de el

\- sabias que pasaría, la gente en esta aldea es malagradecida y cruel

\- pensé… que tal vez… no me dolería… que no me haría daño como cualquiera lo hubiera pensado pero – dijo Hinata deteniendo su paso haciendo que el también se detuviera y se girara a ella - … me equivoque… lo siento Sasuke-san… me dijo que no me dejara vencer, que no volviera a ser como antes pero…

\- ya pasara…- contesto el ojinegro acercándose a ella serio – con el tiempo sus acciones dejaran de molestarte… lo se, confía en mi – el tenía razón pero al escuchar esos rumores, el ver a la gente que creía era su amiga darle la espalda así, hundieron la poca resistencia que tenía, sin pensar en lo que hacía se dejo caer en el pecho del chico dejando las lagrimas fluir libremente, tan solo quería descargar toda esa frustración, tristeza y enojo que había guardado desde su salida, Sasuke estaba desprevenido, no esperaba que aquello ocurriera pero no la alejo, no tuvo la misma reacción que pasaba cuando otras chicas lloraban frente a el, cuando alguien más quería tocarlo, por el contrario una de sus mano se coloco sobre la cabeza de la chica y se quedo ahí quieto y en silencio dejando que la joven se desahogara en su pecho

* * *

Eso había pasado tan solo una semana atrás, lo malos tratos hacía la ex princesa continuaron durante esos días e incluso los rumores se incrementaron pues algunos ya habían notado que la joven entraba y salía del distrito Uchiha acompañada del legitimo dueño del territorio, las palabras sobre su desgracia comenzaron a transformarse no en una derrota en combate si no en una aventura amorosa con el joven de cabello negro que le había costado su apellido a la chica, los malditos ancianos habían conseguido lo que querían, desprestigiarla y Sasuke les había dado el arma perfecta, sin embargo había sido una situación de doble filo, puesto que la gente al saber que el ultimo Uchiha estaba involucrado preferían no comentarlo públicamente por miedo a el y a su reacción calmado los rumores al menos en presencia de ellos.

Todo esa situación causaba ira al joven de cabello negro y necesitaba descargar su furia en alguien, por fortuna su rubio amigo había aparecido en el preciso momento desencadenando su mortal entrenamiento del cual ahora descansaban

\- Hinata-chan debe sentirse terrible – dijo Naruto aun sentado en el pasto

\- estará bien, se ha vuelto más fuerte

\- lo que no puedo creer es que le ayudaras tanto, eso no es nada normal en ti… Sasuke amigo… - dijo mirando a su compañero que seguía de pie a su lado mirando el horizonte, de pronto una idea llego a su cabeza y sin pensar volvió a hablar - ¿a caso te gusta Hinata-chan, Sasuke-teme?

\- ¿Que? – contesto irritado el pelinegro dirigiendo su mirada a Naruto quien continuo hablando

\- Tu sabes… la has ayudado tanto y pasas tanto tiempo con ella que puede que… te agrade… - sin esperarlo el rubio se encontró a Sasuke tomándolo por el cuello de sus ropas completamente enojado

\- Cierra la boca idiota y apréndete bien esto, no lo hago porque me importe ella, es un deber que estoy pagando y nada más, es temporal y cuando yo lo diga se marchara, que no se te ocurra otra idea tonta como la que has dicho… ¿escuchaste claramente?

\- De acuerdo amigo no te molestes – contesto nervioso Nartuo antes de ser soltado cayendo de bruces al suelo, cuando logro levantarse observo a su compañero alejándose del terreno de practica – ¡hey! ¿a donde vas?

\- A casa, estoy cansado de tu estupidez

Ese mismo día Hinata había pasado la mañana con su equipo, había acudido a casa de Kurenai solicitando a sus dos amigos su presencia en el lugar, les explico la verdad de lo que había pasado con la esperanza de que le creyeran a ella y no a los rumores que se habían esparcido, su maestra le miro con ternura antes de abrazarla para decirle que siempre contaría con su comprensión y cariño, que sabían que nada de lo que los demás decían era verdad, Shino apoyo esa declaración hablando del valor de la chica por afrontar la situación mientras que Kiba por su parte se enfurecía y no resistiendo más hablo

\- ¿Hinata como pudiste acudir a ese delincuente para pedir su ayuda en primer lugar? – pregunto el de las mejillas tatuadas cruzando los brazos – Sabías perfectamente bien que cualquiera de nosotros podíamos haberte ayudado con tu entrenamiento… pero lo preferiste a el – dijo gruñendo la ultima parte

\- Kiba-kun… yo… se que cuento con ustedes pero… necesitaba la ayuda de alguien diferente… yo...

\- ¿qué lo hace diferente? El hecho de que es un maldito

\- ¡Kiba-kun! Por favor no lo ofendas – dijo Hinata molesta pero sin levantar la voz

\- Ahora además estas viviendo con el ¿estas segura que estarás bien en casa de ese loco?- Pregunto Kiba aun más molesto – ninguno de nosotros te hubiera negado nuestro hogar para vivir… pero igual volviste a preferirlo a el … sobre nosotros – termino diciendo el joven para dar la vuelta y salir de casa de su Sensei, Hinata quiso ir tras el pero Shino la detuvo posando una mano en su hombro

\- Deja que se marche, dale tiempo para procesar todo

\- Pero Shino-kun…

\- Esta celoso Hinata... esta molesto porque no confiaste en él lo suficiente para pedir su ayuda – la ojiperla tan solo bajo la mirada contestando

\- Lo siento… es solo que yo…

\- Te lo dije antes, yo se que sabes lo que haces y el también… tan solo dale tiempo para que se calme

\- Gracias Shino-kun

\- Sin embargo concuerdo con su duda ¿estas segura que estarás bien en casa de Uchiha-san?

\- Es mi Sensei y todo lo que ha hecho ha sido para ayudarme

\- De acuerdo, solo no olvides quien es… tal vez no siempre sea una persona estable

\- Confio en el…

Maldito Naruto y sus palabras idiotas que ahora no podía sacar de su cabeza, el estaba completamente equivocado, no había ninguna otra razón en su cabeza por la que ayudara a la chica que no fuera la de su deber como su Sensei, era eso y nada más, solo le apoyaría mientras lograba estabilizarse, una vez lo lograra la echaría de su casa, le diría que se largara y le dejara tranquilo como se lo había dicho a muchas otras, estaba enojado y más por tener que aclarar sus razones en su propio pensamiento, no había tenido dudas hasta que el idiota de su amigo y su gran bocota lo confundieron, su cabeza comenzaba a doler debido a todos los pensamientos en conflicto que había dentro de ella

\- maldita sea – se dijo a si mismo cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos esperando en la entrada de la mansión a que la chica regresara y cuando finalmente la vio acercándose camino hasta ella cual torbellino enfurecido alcanzándola poco antes de que llegara a la puerta de la edificación

\- quiero que te quede claro- le dijo bloqueando su camino abusando de su altura para mirarla hacía abajo con molestia - te ayudo no porque me interese o me importe lo que pase contigo, lo hago porque tengo que hacerlo como mi deber como tu maestro, tu estadía aquí y el dinero que te he dado es solo temporal y lo pagaras y te irás cuanto recibas tus propias ganancias, una vez te vayas no quiero tener nada que ver contigo – la chica tan solo guardo silencio mientras escuchaba esas palabras trastornada por el repentino cambio en su maestro, sin embargo conservo su gesto tranquilo tan solo mirándolo a los ojos

\- lo se Uchiha-san… lo entiendo… y así se hará – dijo retirando su mirada de la de el pero demostrando que no había duda en la promesa que le estaba haciendo – si me disculpa me retiro para preparar la cena – termino haciendo una reverencia para entrar en la edificación dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina, Sasuke conservo su mirada en el horizonte con una incomoda sensación en su interior ¿qué estaba pasando con el? ¿por qué actuaba sin pensar?

Hinata saco avena y calentó un poco de leche para prepararla, las palabras de su Sensei seguían grabadas en su cabeza

\- ¿en que estaba pensando? – se pregunto al darse cuenta que todo lo que había dicho el joven Uchiha era verdad desde el principio, su estadía en ese distrito era temporal y el mismo le había dicho que llegado el momento le tendría que pagar todo lo que le había otorgado, todas esas palabras eran razonables y congruentes con el modo de pensar de su maestro, pero eso no les hacían menos dolorosas.

Termino de preparar la cena y comenzó a servirla en los platos colocándolos sobre la mesa para esperar por su Sensie, pero los minutos pasaron sin señal alguna del pelinegro, Hinata estaba molesta por lo sucedido aquella tarde pero aun así sintió preocupación de no saber de el. Sin pensarlo más salio de la mansión esperando encontrarlo ahí, pero al no verlo encendió su Byakugan para buscar su rastro, fue así que vio su chakra en el tejado de la mansión y aun preocupada decidió llegar hasta el. Sasuke estaba recargado en una de las bardas del tejado mirando a las estrellas que se lucían por toda la tela negriazul del cielo, la ojiperla despacio se acerco no queriendo molestar pero hablando una vez lo suficientemente cerca

\- Uchiha-san… la cena ya esta lista

\- Ahora he vuelto a ser Uchiha-san… ¿Hinata? – dijo sin mirarla, sin apartar sus ojos de las estrellas que brillaban del mismo color que los ojos de la joven detrás de el

\- Creo que es mejor no olvidar los formalismos en situaciones como la nuestra

\- No debí decirte eso, al menos no así

\- No.. Uchiha-san… tiene razón, mi estadía aquí es temporal así como mi entrenamiento con usted y estoy completamente agradecida por su apoyo… además esta en todo el derecho de ponerlo en claro – dijo dando un pequeño paso al frente sin llegar hasta el para continuar hablando - yo le pagare una vez tenga mis primeras misiones, se lo juro Uchiha-san… así como prometo que una vez mi deuda este saldada… no le volveré a molestar de ningún modo- termino la chica, segundos de silencio pasaron en los que ninguna de las dos figuras se movió, Hinata pensando que eso había sido todo comenzó a darse la vuelta para retirarse pero le sintió moverse lo que la detuvo, Sasuke se puso de pie y despacio se acerco hasta ella con la mirada fija en los ojos perla

\- ¿Me tienes miedo…Hinata?

\- No Uchiha-san – contesto la joven algo extrañada por la pregunta

\- ¿crees que soy un monstruo? – pregunto el pelinegro acercándose un poco más a ella

\- Jamás lo he visto de ese modo…

\- Pero sabes mi pasado como …el fugitivo y traidor de esta aldea

\- Lo que hizo lo hizo por una razón más allá de este lugar ...no todos conocen la verdadera historia …

\- No… no todos la conocen, prefieren escuchar los rumores que les han hecho creer… y lo creen al grado de tenerme miedo… ¿Hinata tu crees en mi? ¿en mi historia? ¿crees en mi palabra cuando digo que he vuelto en paz?

\- Yo no soy quien para juzgarlo Uchiha-san y mucho menos su pasado…lo que importa… es en lo que usted crea…porque al final eso le dio el valor para continuar, para luchar y redimirse…- contesto la ojiperla mirando las estrellas por un momento para luego regresar su mirada con determinación y honestidad a el - creo que ya ha demostrado que es verdad su palabra… usted tiene el poder para acabar con este lugar en un abrir y cerrar los ojos sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo …sin embargo no lo ha hecho… si quisiera hacernos daño nada le hubiera detenido…

\- ¿crees que debería cambiar… ser salvado para ser igual a todos los demás?

\- No puedo responder eso… cambiar o no cambiar es algo que solo usted puede decidir pues su compromiso y decisión para hacerlo viene completamente de su interior… sin esa convicción ese cambio seguirá siendo falso…. además seria injusto forzarlo a ser alguien diferente solo para estar de acuerdo a mi juicio o al de los demás- el chico dejo una pequeña sonrisa de entendimiento posarse en sus labios desviando al mismo tiempo su mirada de la chica, pero pronto dio un paso más a ella regresando aquellos ojos negros a los blancos de la chica

\- Hinata… eres la persona más noble y sincera que conozco… Naruto y tu son tal vez los únicos que hacen el vivir en esta aldea posible… yo.. yo no quería que eso cambiara

\- ¿Uchiha-san?

\- Tu eres diferente… Hinata, tu puedes verme diferente, más allá del traidor, del demonio o del monstruo, del último de mi clan, del heredero Uchiha… del chico malo…o de la apariencia física… no eres como las otras mujeres enamoradas de una falsa imagen mía, no estas dispuesta a cambiarme, me respetas tal y como soy al igual que Naruto… - suspiro – esas palabras… las dije porque no quería que mi apoyo te hiciera cambiar… y te dejaras guiar… por la ilusión de un sentimiento falso hacia mi… no deseo eso… pues me enorgullece que seas mi alumna… eres mi compañera de armas y nada más… quiero ver hasta donde puedes llegar con mi entrenamiento… pero no quiero que pienses en la posibilidad de un sentimiento… que simplemente yo no puedo, ni quiero poseer… - se acerco posando un par de dedos en la barbilla de la chica levantando su rostro, enfocando más la mirada entre ellos – no te dejes engañar como todas ellas … Hinata…

\- Uchiha-san usted siempre tendrá mi respeto… nada va a cambiarlo… solo puedo verlo como mi Sensei…

\- Entonces quédate aquí…conmigo… no lo pienses… - los ojos perla se llenaron de alegría mientras una sonrisa se pinto en sus labios

\- Me honra seguir siendo su alumna Sensei y me quedaré para seguir bajo su enseñanza pero mi promesa sigue en pie, pagare todo lo que ha hecho por mi Uchiha-san

\- Sasuke…

\- Uchi…

\- Dilo Hinata… mi nombre… - dijo el joven en un suave susurro que venció a la ojiperla

\- Sasuke-san…

\- Entonces no se diga más… - bajaron del tejado y regresaron al interior de la casa para disfrutar de la cena en silencio concientes del trato que cerraban sin palabras, del trabajo de alumno y maestro que tenían por delante y de la promesa por cumplir de no cambiar sus sentimientos hacia el otro en el futuro, porque ambos se juraban a si mismos que nunca cambiarían por ellos


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

El sonido de movimiento en la habitación de a lado le despertó, esta era la octava noche en la que lo escuchaba moverse en su cama, calmarse unos segundos y luego abrir la ventana o la puerta de su alcoba para salir de ella y no saber de él hasta el amanecer, su Sensei no se lo diría y ella no se atrevía a preguntar pero sabía que no conciliaba el sueño o al menos no podía mantenerlo durante toda la noche, podía notar el cansancio que se marcaba un poco más en su rostro con el paso de los días así como los círculos oscuros que comenzaban a formarse bajo sus negros ojos.

Las primeras veces que lo descubrió salir de su habitación, noto que el chico usaba el resto de la noche para reparar el distrito, pero con el paso de sus desvelos aquello había dejado de ser su proceder y ahora ignoraba por completo lo que hacía luego de despertar o a donde se marchaba hasta que volvía a verlo al amanecer. Decidida a averiguar que pasaba salio de su cama y discretamente de su cuarto, usando su poderosa vista busco el rastro de su chakra y lo siguió hasta la construcción no muy lejos de la mansión, según su Sensie le había explicado dicho edificio era un dojo especial de entrenamiento, uno que podía soportar y retener la fuerza eléctrica o de fuego de las técnicas más fuertes de la familia. No quiso acercarse mucho pues no quería perturbarlo, seguramente el pelinegro ya había notado su presencia fuera del recinto y suponía no le agradaría que le interrumpiera o le cuestionara sobre su estado.

Dio media vuelta y regreso a su habitación recostándose en su cama, más el sueño nunca regreso a ella y para cuando la luz del sol comenzaba a filtrarse por su ventana estaba lista para bajar y preparar el desayuno como ya se había vuelto costumbre. Comenzó con la tarea y minutos después escucho al pelinegro llegar a la cocina por el pasillo

\- buenos días Sasuke-san – comento Hinata con una delicada sonrisa en los labios, el mencionado no dijo nada, tan solo se acerco hasta ella lo suficiente para que su mano se posara bajo su barbilla haciéndola subir el rostro para mirarla fijamente

\- no descansaste bien … tus ojos lucen cansados – dijo en voz suave el pelinegro acortando aun más la distancia entre ellos

\- no … yo me desperté pero… es que, bueno yo… no es nada grave – contesto ella soltándose amablemente de su agarre alejándose un poco de el - me siento bien ¿usted … descan…?

\- Necesito mostrarte algo, alístate para seguirme en cuanto terminemos con los alimentos- dijo interrumpiéndola para evitar que siguiera preguntando, no necesitaba ni quería darle explicaciones aunque sabía que el había sido la causa por la cual la joven no había dormido bien, había sentido su presencia fuera del dojo la noche anterior y respiro aliviado al escucharla marcharse, no quería que le viera en ese estado, no de nuevo, no saliendo de otra pesadilla horrible

\- ¿Saldremos lejos Uchi..? – estaba por decir su apellido como antes pero la mirada molesta de su maestro le hizo darse cuenta de su error, aun no estaba del todo acostumbrada a llamarlo por su nombre y podía ver el enojo en su mirada negra cada vez que lo olvidaba - ¿saldremos lejos Sasuke-san?

\- No saldremos del territorio Uchiha – La chica tan solo asintió con el movimiento de su cabeza sin preguntar nada más, lo conocía lo suficiente como para entender que no le gustaba que le cuestionaran sus acciones, además confiaba en el joven como para seguirle a donde le indicara. Se sentaron en silencio y continuaron con los alimentos y cuando terminaron Sasuke envío a la chica a prepararse para salir mientras el limpiaba los platos utilizados, una vez ambos estuvieron listos salieron de casa rumbo a la parte más lejana del basto territorio Uchiha

Llegaron hasta lo que parecía un inmenso jardín, claro estaba que los años de abandono ya habían causado estragos en el mismo, la maleza le había cubierto casi en su totalidad, la barda que le rodeaba se había caído y parecía que en el fondo se ocultaban … ¿figuras destruidas de madera?

\- Este solía ser el campo de entrenamiento interno del Clan Uchiha, cuando los miembros de la familia llegaban a cierto nivel superior dejaban de practicar en los terrenos públicos para evitar que sus secretos y sus técnicas fueran vistas por sus rivales, así pues continuaban con sus entrenamientos aquí

\- Creí… que usaban el dojo para esas practicas… - comento algo tímida la chica de ojos color perla

\- El dojo solo es para contener los Jutsus de mayor fuerza y evitar daños al distrito, este campo por otro lado es para retar la habilidad de cada uno de los Uchiha… - de pronto se giro a ella para mirarla – tu eres parte de este clan ahora … - dijo provocando un leve sonrojo en la muchacha frente a el, Sasuke no había pensado del todo en los posibles significados de esas palabras y cuando su mente registro finalmente lo que había dicho se sintió como un idiota inmediatamente tratando de explicar la razón – a lo que me refiero… – dijo apartando su vista de la de ella por un segundo mientras un muy leve sonrojo se marcaba en sus mejillas – es que siendo mi alumna y ahora que habitas aquí.. eres de cierto modo parte de este Clan … y ya que haz alcanzado un nivel superior es momento de que tu entrenamiento continúe aquí – termino regresando su vista a los ojos de ella, el sonrojo y la mirada apenada de la chica habían cambiado por una emoción diferente, tal vez alegría por sentir que su nivel había sido reconocido por su Sensei, pero ese sentimiento tan solo duro un segundo regresando a la tímida y temerosa versión de ella misma

\- ¿de verdad estoy… lista? Yo no gane la pelea con mi padre… aunque … aunque lo intente yo… - dijo la chica bajando la mirada avergonzada, ¿cómo podía su maestro creer que había alcanzado un nivel superior luego del fracaso que había tenido con su pelea?... luego de todo lo que había perdido

\- estas lista Hinata – dijo posando una mano en su hombro para hacerla mirarlo – estas más arriba que cualquier otra Kunoichi de este pueblo, la primera vez que nos vimos dijiste que llegarías a ser mejor, más fuerte y lo cumpliste, incluso estas muy por encima de los molestos miembros de tu equipo – Hinata sin poder evitarlo dejo salir una pequeña risa por el comentario final pues no era la primera vez que escuchaba en su maestro molestia al mencionar a sus compañeros del equipo 8

\- ¿qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto Sasuke extrañamente fascinado por el suave sonido de la risa de la chica, de las cosas que más odiaba del sexo femenino era la odiosa y fingida risa que dejaban salir cerca de el esperando llamar su atención, deseando mostrar femineidad, delicadeza e incluso un alto estatus con modales refinados suficientes como para saber controlar dicha risa, todo con tal de hacerlo voltear a ellas sin éxito, sin embargo el suave y delicado sonido que salía de los labios de Hinata era simplemente único… dulce y honesto como lo era toda ella…

\- no es nada importante… es solo que empiezo a creer que odia a mis compañeros

\- no es falsa tu suposición del todo, son débiles y vergonzosos… no tengo nada en contra del niño insecto, pero el cara de perro no me agrada

\- Son buenas personas Sasuke-san.. – dijo para luego bajar la mirada pensativa - Kiba-kun – susurro – el… esta molesto conmigo… no hemos hablado desde que les dije que ahora vivía con usted… se molesto tanto que… bueno el… no le agrado que no le pidiera su ayuda primero

\- Esta celoso – contesto frío el ultimo Uchiha girando el rostro para no mirarla mientras daba algunos pasos lejos de ella

\- Shino-kun dijo lo mismo... pero... ¿Celoso de que?

\- De que no tiene tu atención

\- Claro que la tiene, es mi amigo – contesto Hinata de forma suave

\- No es esa la atención que esta buscando

\- ¿Se refiera a…? – se sonrojó nerviosa, no podía ser posible que su amigo y compañero de casi toda su vida la notara de esa forma, nadie nunca la notaba de esa forma… nadie – pero yo… el jamás dijo nada… nunca demostró nada … acerca de eso… el…

\- Hinata… no conviertas a Naruto en tu única referencia sobre el comportamiento masculino, solo porque el sea tan idiota como para no notarte significa que todos los hombres sean así… esta celoso y te aseguro que esa es la razón de su enojo, dale tiempo para que se calme y pronto volverá a ser tu amigo… si es que de verdad no quiere perderte

\- Eso espero… Sasuke-san

\- Ven – dijo comenzando a adelantar el camino -Si este campo será nuestro nuevo lugar de entrenamiento debe ser arreglado como tal y tu como un miembro no oficial de este Clan deberás ayudar con las reparaciones… iremos a la aldea para comprar lo que falte – termino el chico para emprender el camino, Hinata asintió con la cabeza y le siguió alegre aunque en el fondo aún seguía pensando en su situación con Kiba, ¿cómo iba a poder enfrentarlo ahora si ella tan solo podía verlo como un hermano? Tal vez así era como Naruto se había sentido con ella cuando le confeso su amor por él, cuando le había obligado a decidir y darle una respuesta. Ahora en su mente lo único que podía pensar era en lo arrepentida que estaba de haberle presionado, de haberle causando tan terrible sensación como la que ella estaba teniendo ahora.

* * *

Los terrenos Hyuga siempre se habían caracterizado por el profundo silencio que podía dominar el lugar, sus habitantes eran tan calmados de carácter y siempre estaban tan metidos en sus actividades que nunca hacían ruido alguno que llamara la atención del exterior, pero ese silencio ahogador ahora se sentía muy fuerte sobre él, Neji podía casi jurar que dicho silencio sumaba un poco más de agitación a su cabeza, su situación de prisionero en su propio hogar y la preocupación por su querida Hinata y su amada Tenten lo ponían ya de por si, en el camino de la demencia o al menos así era como el se sentía al respecto, necesitaba salir y saber de ellas, al menos escuchar noticias sobre su estado, en especial el de Hinata que ahora mismo podía estar sufriendo en las calles de la aldea y es que desde su partida nadie era capaz de siquiera mencionar su nombre y mucho menos compartir noticias del exterior que la involucraran, estaba decidido a pedir una audiencia para solicitar permiso de salida al señor del clan, incluso de rogar si era necesario, pero las interminables juntas que Hiashi-san tenía con los ancianos para resolver la actual situación de la familia seguían frustrado sus intentos.

\- si no fuera por ese absurdo castigo… - se decía el joven lamentando la decisión de los ancianos, Hinata estaba afuera, sola y necesitaba de su ayuda pero tenía las manos atadas mientras su castigo impuesto siguiera sobre el

\- estas aquí para solicitar el fin de tu castigo ¿no es verdad Neji-san? – pregunto Hanabi detrás de el – lo haces para ir a verla

\- Ella es tu hermana y esta afuera completamente sola

\- Hinata se lo busco… es una traidora que le dio la espalda a su familia… no deberías preocuparte por ella, ya no es ni será nunca importante para nosotros…

\- No hables así de tu hermana, aun no entiendes la razón por la que lo hizo

\- Quiso quitarme lo que es mío y nunca voy a perdonarla, me apuñalo por la espalda pretendiendo que me quería pero entreno en secreto para superarme y arrebatarme mi titulo, me traiciono y la odio por eso – contesto la princesa dando media vuelta para alejarse de un impresionado Neji, jamás había visto semejante frialdad en la chiquilla y era más que evidente que comenzaba a recorrer un camino del cual tal vez ya no podría volver, al menos no sin la ayuda de Hinata.

* * *

El ave que había hecho volar desde la torre del Hokage se alejaba poco a poco de su vista, el mensaje que portaba pronto llegaría a los seleccionados para la siguiente misión- Será algo muy sencillo para Naruto y Sakura – dijo en voz baja Kakashi justo al momento en el que la puerta de su oficina se abría para dejar entrar a su asistente

\- Hokage-sama, tiene visitas … un grupo de hombres Hyuga desean verle

\- Imagine que vendrían mucho antes- decía sentándose en su silla – incluso creí que tal vez ya no vendrían pero supongo que era realmente inevitable, hazlos pasar querida – la joven salio por un momento regresando pronto con los hombres y la mujer de edad mayor detrás de ella, Kakashi les ofreció asiento mientras solicitaba té a su asistente para sus invitados

\- Los tres altos miembros del consejo de ancianos del Clan Hyuga… no es una sorpresa como tal, pero quisiera escuchar de ustedes el motivo de su visita

\- Un placer como siempre Hokage-sama – dijo Hyuga Yahiro con un toque de sarcasmo en la voz que no paso desapercibido por Kakashi- estamos aquí porque como seguramente ya se ha enterado, Hinata no pertenece más al honorable Clan Hyuga

\- ¿Y cual es la verdadera razón de ello? Muchos rumores con diferentes historias han brotado en la villa gracias a su incasable labor por hacer saber su situación

\- Su debilidad en carácter y la falta de la destreza y fuerza característica de nuestra familia son la razón, siempre fue una vergüenza que nuestro clan tuvo que cargar desde su llegada a este mundo, para suerte nuestra la infame trato de tomar el poder retando a su padre fallando miserablemente en su intento

\- Nos dio la oportunidad de sacarla de nuestro horizonte- completo Hyuga Hyame- pero por desgracia salio de nuestras tierras sin ser debidamente castigada o procesada

\- ¿a que se refieren? - pregunto Kakashi arqueando una ceja

\- El Byakugan ha sido el poder más emblemático de nuestra familia, sus verdaderos secretos y sus limites son algo que nunca ha estado más allá del conocimiento de los miembros de nuestro Clan y ahora esta criatura fue exiliada sin la debida protección para quitarle dicho poder – contesto Hyuga Ryoho - No tuvimos oportunidad de sellarla y ahora anda por ahí libre portando nuestro sagrado Byakugan

\- Exigimos que sea sellada, que se le prohíba usar su poder pues ya no porta nuestro apellido – volvió a hablar Yahiro-san

\- Déjenme ver si lo entiendo bien, ella ya no es parte de su familia… sin embargo quieren usar protocolos Hyuga en ella

\- Hokage-sama nosotros…

\- Me temo que nada en su argumento es posible o legal, por lo que se Hinata siempre fue un miembro de la rama principal y no necesitaba del sello, ustedes la despojaron de su titulo y aun así no porto el sello y ahora que no pertenece más a su Clan ¿quieren sellarla?… lo siento pero no es posible, al no ser parte de su familia ningún protocolo suyo puede aplicarse a ella

\- Pero…

\- No es legal y no puedo a permitirlo

\- Esto es asunto del clan Hyuga usted no puede prohibirlo – dijo con furia Hyama-san

\- Entonces porque vinieron a mi para decirlo, lo siento pero ella ya no es parte de su Clan ¿cierto? Por lo tanto no pueden hacerle nada y si ustedes intentan por algún medio dañarla, tendré que intervenir y tomar medidas en contra suya – dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa de satisfacción debajo de la mascara mientras se sentaba mejor en su asiento frente a ellos - Creo que eso es todo, ahora si me disculpan tengo responsabilidades que atender

\- Nos retiramos entonces Hokage-sama – dijo Ryoho-san haciendo que sus compañeros también se levantaran y dejaran la habitación con el, caminaron hasta salir de la torre pero una vez afuera y lejos de los oídos de los demás hablaron

\- ¿qué haremos ahora? No podemos permitir que esa tonta se quede con algo que ya no le pertenece, no tiene derecho

\- y no lo hará, pero debemos ser cautelosos, sin el respaldo de la aldea hacer cualquier cosa nos hará sospechosos, planearemos esto con paciencia, por ahora lo importante es continuar con el entrenamiento de Hanabi-sama y asegurarnos de su subida como la cabeza del Clan – dijo Ryoho con seguridad en la mirada dirigiendo sus siguientes palabras a su compañera – ya sabes que hacer Hyame-sama

* * *

Sakura no podía dejar de ver al rubio que consumía plato tras plato de ramen frente a ella, no entendía como era que el joven tenía tanta hambre si apenas unas horas antes habían comido un rico helado y un par de galletas en el parque

\- ¡¿Naruto quieres dejar de comer?! Tenemos que ir a la torre del Hokage, Kakashi tiene una misión para nosotros y tiene ya varios minutos que el ave vino a buscarnos

\- Lo se y justo por eso debemos alimentarnos bien

\- No es posible – refunfuño la pelirosa girando su vista a otro lado que no fuera sobre el muchacho de ropa naranja, sus ojos de pronto notaron al pelinegro y a la joven de ojos perla que caminaban al fondo de una de las calles probablemente rumbo al mercado de la villa, la gente aun los observaba y hablaba de ellos una vez estos estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharles, bien era sabido el mal carácter del ultimo Uchiha que ahora estaba involucrado en los rumores debido a la ayuda que le había brindado a la muchacha y la gente no se atrevía a decir nada frente a él. Sakura aun no lograba entender la motivación del chico para semejante cambio en su forma de actuar, jamás se había caracterizado por una bondad tan grande como para ayudar al prójimo, ni siquiera se molestaba en ayudar a sus compañeros de equipo que lo conocían desde niños y ahora protegía a la tímida Hinata que nunca poso sus ojos sobre el – ¿por que será?

\- ¿Que dijiste Sakura? – pregunto el rubio girando su rostro con fideos en la boca curioso del comentario

\- Ah nada… Naruto-kun, termina con tu comida para que podamos ir con Kakashi pronto

* * *

Escaparse de la mansión Hyuga había sido fácil, los miembros del Clan sabían de su castigo pero aun le tenían el suficiente respeto como para no cuestionarlo en sus acciones, al menos la mayoría de ellos no lo hacía, para Neji salir solo había sido cuestión de usar la puertas adecuadas, aquellas en donde ciertos miembros no tendría el valor como para detenerle o como para comentar su partida con alguien. Una vez afuera y vigilando que nadie le notara dio un salto hasta el tejado de una casa, lo mejor era evitar que la gente le viera caminado por las calles, no quería que nadie le interrumpiera o le avisaran a los altos miembros de su Clan de su salida, recorrió cada tejado, uso cada punto ciego como ventaja llegando hasta el apartamento que buscaba, sabía que la encontraría ahí. Entro buscando no hacer ruido, pero la maestra en armas se había ganado bien su titulo como kunoichi y tan solo al entrar por la ventana el muchacho se vio derribado en el suelo con la joven de cabello castaño sobre él con una daga en la mano y la mirada amenazante.

\- tranquila …Tenten soy yo

\- ¿como fuiste capas de entrar aquí así? … podía haberte lastimado- contesto la chica sentándose en el suelo a un lado del joven de cabello largo

\- debí meditar mejor la situación, lo lamento no quise asustarte

\- eres un tonto – dijo finalmente la castaña besándolo, como había extrañado hacerlo desde la noche en que se encontraran en aquel burdel, no había pensado en otra cosa y luego de que se enterara de su castigo ella… - ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó cuando finalmente se separaron sus labios

\- necesitaba verte, a ti y a Hinata-sama

\- lo lamento tanto Neji, no puedo evitar pensar que tu castigo fue por mi…

\- no fue tu culpa, fui yo quien decidió ir, así como yo decidí escapar y venir el día de hoy a verte

\- Neji… Hinata… los rumores… se que no son ciertos … pero ¿por qué?..

\- Por querer buscar justicia para su familia, ella sabía que esos hombres no lo iban a permitir y aun así peleo… ¿sabes como esta?

\- Ahora esta mejor y no esta sola, sus compañeros y nosotros la apoyamos, además ahora que vive con Uchiha-san ella esta..

\- ¿Que dices? ¿Como que vive con el Uchiha?

\- El le dio hospedaje luego de que la expulsaran, están viviendo juntos en su distrito

\- No es posible, eso esta muy mal – dijo poniéndose de pie dispuesto a ir inmediatamente al territorio del pelinegro para salvar a su prima - debo ir a verla, debo sacarla de ahí yo…

\- ¡Neji! Ella se encuentra bien, no tienes, ni debes hacer nada por el momento

\- Pero…

\- Nadie lo hubiera creído antes, pero el esta cuidado de ella, te aseguro que por ahora esta bien

\- No me agrada que viva con el – decía el joven mientras la castaña jalaba de su manga para hacerlo sentarse de nuevo a su lado

\- A ti nunca te agrada nada que tenga que ver con ella, Neji, Hinata ya no es una niña y puede tomar sus propias decisiones

\- Hasta ahora no le han funcionado

\- ¿Estas seguro? Al menos ahora es libre y ninguno de esos ancianos bastardos podrá hacer nada al respecto

\- Insisto en que no me agrada, no quiero que viva con un criminal

\- Neji, ella esta bien y nosotros tenemos otras cosas de que preocuparnos… aun tenemos que ir a ver a Tsunade para terminar tu tratamiento...

No muy lejos de ahí, en el mercado, Hinata y Sasuke continuaban haciendo las compras de todo lo que necesitarían para reparar el campo de entrenamiento, algunas herramientas, clavos y otros instrumentos para hacer la limpieza, la ojiperla incluso escogía algunas de esas herramientas recordando lo que algunos de los miembros de su ex familia compraban o solicitaba cuando se encargaba de arreglar el campo de entrenamiento dentro de los terrenos Hyuga, algo de nostalgia la invadió ante el recuerdo de su vida en aquel lugar, pero se interrumpió al notar a su maestro distraído.

\- ¿Sasuke-san se encuentra bien?

\- Estoy bien – contesto seco el chico – continuemos con las compras – le dijo pagando lo que habían llevado del puesto caminando hacia otro, no podía evitar sentir que alguien lo observaba, sus sentidos estaban alertas ante una presencia que no podía distinguir, aunque más que una presencia como tal era la sensación de que alguien le miraba desde lejos ¿pero quien seria lo suficientemente valiente o estupido como para tratar de jugar con el ultimo Uchiha? Era como jugar con fuego. Se acercaron a otro puesto comprando algunas cosas más mientras el joven aun tenía aquel sentimiento que lo perturbaba, cansado de lidiar con el indico a la ojiperla que ya tenían todo lo necesario y emprendieron camino de regreso al distrito, aquellos ojos que habían estado puestos sobre ellos les siguieron durante todo el camino

* * *

La misión que les habían encomendado era relativamente fácil, tan solo tenían que presentarse en un poblado un poco retirado en donde solicitaban la presencia de un medico, Sakura había sido asignada para tratar a los pacientes mientras Naruto acudiría como protección y apoyo a ella, sería probablemente un trabajo de tres o cuatro días dependiendo de clima y del estado del camino que tenderían que recorrer

\- esto es grandioso ¿no lo crees Sakura-chan? – dijo alegre Naruto, apenas habían salido de su aldea para comenzar con el recorrido pero el rubio ya estaba emocionado por la aventura, sobre todo porque podía compartirla solo ella - Esta misión es muy sencilla y será como ir de vacaciones a la playa

\- es cierto Kyodema es un poblado frente a la playa esmeralda, su belleza es legendaria

\- tal vez podamos dar un paseo por el lugar mientras estemos ahí

\- Naruto-kun solicitaron a un medico no se cuanto trabajo sea necesario en el poblado

\- Esta bien, pero si tenemos oportunidad visitemos la playa dicen que es muy hermosa, incluso Sasuke llego a visitarla para saber si los rumores sobre sus aguas cristalinas eran verdad y parece que le agrado, sabes que Sasuke no es fácil de complacer en sus gustos así que debe ser un lugar de verdad bello

\- Parece que últimamente esos gustos son más fáciles de llenar

\- Sakura-chan… ¿qué sucede?

\- Aun no entiendo como es que ella…. ¿Porque la eligió a ella? Nunca en la vida se habían hablado, el no sabía de su existencia y ella estaba tan hipnotizada por ti en los años de escuela… y ahora no solo la entreno si no que la tiene en su casa

\- ¿porque te importa tanto? – pregunto el chico deteniendo su paso logrando que ella también parara

\- Porque quiero saber porque gano ¿cómo es que la tímida Hinata logro hacerlo cuando Ino… y yo… nunca pudimos convenserlo?

\- ¿Ganar que Sakura-chan? Sasuke tan solo esta ayudando a una amiga, tal y como tu o yo lo haríamos ¿porque de pronto tienes tanta curiosidad por saber lo que les pasa?

\- Necesito saber la razón, no me agrada perder...además...

\- ¿por qué? Sabes que a Sasuke no le grada que interfieras o cuestiones sus acciones

\- ¿Pero porque ella?

\- ¿Porque te importa tanto? – grito Naruto sin poder evitar el sentirse completamente frustrado, de verdad creía que ya lo habían superado pero… ambos guardaron silencio evadiendo la mirada del otro

\- Sigues enamorada de el... Aun y pese a que nosotros…

\- Naruto no… sabes que no es así, ya te lo había dicho...

\- Creí que lo estábamos intentado… yo… me equivoque – quiso decir el rubio mirando con cristalinos ojos a la pelirosa, su voz entrecortada continuo - perdona por haber creado conclusiones erróneas… Sakura-chan

\- Naruto no es lo que crees… espera … yo no – hablo la pelirosa notando como el chico comenzaba con el camino dándole la espalda, pero no pudo evitar que continuara

\- Algo… algo huele delicioso ¿no crees? – pregunto el ojiazul cambiando el tema – parece un puesto de comida, tal vez deberíamos comer algo para continuar con el camino al pueblo – comento mientras seguía adelante dejando a Sakura en silencio y pensativa, era evidente que el rubio no quería continuar con la pelea que daba por hecho ya había perdido, por dentro la pelirosa se daba golpes en la cabeza pensando en lo mucho que seguramente había herido a su legendario compañero, no es que siguiera amando a Sasuke, no es que no quisiera intentarlo con Naruto pero la duda le comía, ¿que tenía Hinata que no tuviera ella? ¿Que era eso que había llamado al menos la atención del pelinegro por sobre todo lo que ella había hecho para capturarlo? ¿Porque Hinata?

* * *

Llegaron hasta el campo deteriorado de entrenamiento dejando caer todas sus compras en el suelo, Hinata comenzó a sacar la cosas cuando la voz de su maestro la detuvo

\- antes de comenzar necesito hacer una ronda de inspección en todos los terrenos del distrito – dijo alejándose un poco de la chica - creo que este es un buen momento para presentarte a alguien – dijo haciendo un par de señas con las manos dejando así salir de entre una cortina de humo una inmensa serpiente de color lila, era impresionante el tamaño que aquel animal poseía y aun así la ojiperla no sintió temor alguno, por el contrario se emociono ante la criatura – Hinata este es Aoda, Aoda ella es Hinata

\- Mucho gusto Aoda-san - decía la joven acercándose al gran animal posando una mano en la nariz de la misma como muestra de saludo – eres impresionante

\- Saludos Hinata-sama - contesto la serpiente feliz de conocer a tan educada dama y curioso al mismo tiempo por su presencia ahi, según recordaba a su amo no le agradaba estar rodeado de gente y mucho menos de la parte femenina de su especie

\- que bueno que no te den miedo las serpientes, esta es una de mis invocaciones más grandes – dijo el chico mirando a los dos invitados de su terreno - Aoda, Hinata vivirá en el distrito Uchiha, de cierto modo es parte de este clan así que te pido la trates con respeto

\- así lo haré amo- contesto la gran serpiente haciendo una especie de reverencia con su gigante cabeza, al subirla sus ojos se posaron sobre la chica – Amo Sasuke ¿es ella su pareja? – ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron por la pregunta, Hinata desviando la mirada por un segundo completamente roja y avergonzada a punto de desmayarse de los nervios, el joven por su parte dejo mostrar en sus mejillas un pequeño teñido de rojo que evito a toda costa fuera visto por la chica

\- no Aoda ella es solo mi alumna y vivirá por un tiempo aquí, eso es todo

\- entiendo amo, no se preocupe cuidare de ella también

\- inicia las rondas en los extremos del distrito, te acompañare cuando termine aqui

\- si amo – dijo la serpiente finalmente saliendo a toda velocidad para cumplir con su orden

\- Sasuke-san a mi también me gustaría ayudar haciendo guardias en los terrenos – dijo la chica cambiado el tema para cortar la tensión que de pronto se había formado entre ellos - con la ayuda de mi vista puedo alcanzar lugares alejados sin tener que moverme tanto

\- lo harás cuando conozcas bien el lugar, por ahora prefiero que continúes ayudándome con estas reparaciones para que podamos retomar el entrenamiento – contesto el chico también buscando ese cambio en el tema, el momento se había vuelto algo incomodo con la inocente pregunta que la gran serpiente había hecho, no recordaba haber estado avergonzado de ese modo en toda su vida y no entendía porque todos los que sabían de Hinata en su casa llegaban a la misma conclusión, de ellos como pareja, prefirió no seguir investigando el tema y dando la vuelta en silencio tomo una de las herramientas e inicio con el trabajo. Después de algunas horas trabajando en silencio Sasuke sintió a su invocación tratando de comunicarse con el, alguien estaba frente a la puerta de los terrenos Uchiha- continua trabajando Hinata volveré enseguida – dijo el chico que sin mayor explicación salio a toda velocidad del campo de entrenamiento para llegar a la puerta de su distrito, pero aquel que había estado parado en el lugar ahora se marchaba a toda velocidad tratando inútilmente de evitar al heredero Uchiha, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, sabía exactamente como enfrentarlo. La figura continuo escapando entrando por un callejón con media luz y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir por el otro lado lo sintió detrás él, así que detuvo su paso, no tenía caso seguir huyendo

\- ¿que haces aquí Hiashi? - pregunto Sasuke aterrizando detrás del hombre

\- La educación no ha sido nunca tu fuerte, parece que constantemente olvidas los honoríficos

\- ¿Que haces cerca de mi distrito? ¿qué hacías observándonos en el mercado?

\- Tan solo quería saber como se encontraba mi hija

\- ¿Ahora te importa? según recuerdo fuiste tu quien la exilio

\- Jamás entenderás lo que un padre puede o tiene que llegar a hacer por sus hijos, no lo harás hasta que no tengas los propios – dijo mirando fijamente al pelinegro - Hinata no lo merecía… pero era necesario

\- ¿Necesario para que? ¿para que no tuvieras que tratar con ella? Sabes perfectamente que te gano en combate, ella iba a ser la cabeza de tu Clan

\- Era necesario para que fuera libre… Hinata puede parecer por fuera una joven débil, mientras que es cierto que es tímida jamás ha sido débil, ella se habría impuesto ante los ancianos del Clan y ellos lo sabían, si hubiese dejado a mi hija quedarse la habrían puesto en la segunda rama de la familia obligándola a usar el sello… y lo creas o no Uchiha, lo ultimo que deseo es ver a mi hija con esa marca en la frente

\- La abandonaste a su suerte, tus deseos no valen nada

\- Lo hice por su bien, ahora no podrán tocarla, de hacerlo el mismo Hokage tendría que intervenir

\- Tu explicación es una tontería, nada justifica abandonar a la familia

\- Como dije, no espero que lo entiendas y no lo harás hasta que tengas a tus propios hijos… - dijo el hombre dándole la espalda listo para partir - Uchiha-san por favor cuida de mi hija – y finalizando con eso se marcho dejando pensativo al joven de cabellera negra, por supuesto que la cuidaría y la entrenaría para ser mejor, Hinata les haría arrepentirse por haberla dejado ir

* * *

Neji y Tenten se habían escurrido por los pasillos de la aldea hasta llegar ocultos de cualquier ojo a la oficina de Tsunade, esta era la ultima visita que realizarían para el tratamiento que parecía estaba funcionando adecuadamente con el muchacho. El joven de cabello largo estaba recostado en la camilla de la oficina mientras la rubia aplicaba grandes cantidades de Chakra sobre su frente y ojos, por momentos se detenía para hacer algunas señas con las manos necesarias para ejecutar el jutsu, pero enseguida regresaba sus poderosas manos a la frente del chico. Tenten sujetaba con fuerza su mano mientras notaba en el rostro de su amado el dolor que trataba de soportar, el orgullo del joven lo tenía al margen de gritar o hacer movimiento alguno por el sufrimiento, pero Tenten lo sabia

\- parece que lo logramos – dijo Tsunade terminando con el procedimiento llena de orgullo – espera unos segundos antes de ponerte de pie y luego ven conmigo al espejo del fondo, tu mismo podrás darte cuenta del resultado – Neji abrió despacio los ojos encontrándose con la imagen sonriente de Tenten, sus ojos cafés se llenaban poco a poco de lagrimas de alegría al verlo

\- ¿qué tal se ve? – Pregunto el de ojos perla con una sonrisa de medio lado ganando una de la chica que de pronto se tiro a su pecho abrazándolo

\- todo estará bien ahora … Neji

* * *

La noche había llegado a la aldea, la luna ya llevaba algunas horas en el cielo para cuando Hinata escucho ruido en la habitación contigua, sabía que Sasuke estaba despierto de nueva cuenta y había escapado por su ventana, seguramente había llegado hasta el dojo en el cual últimamente se escondía luego de no poder conciliar el sueño, la ojiperla aun sobre su cama se preguntaba que era lo que hacía despertar al chico, que sueños podrían invadir su mente como para hacerlo huir de su cuarto por las noches, la chica despacio salio de su alcoba llegando hasta la puerta del dojo, discretamente uso el poder de sus ojos mirando a través del muro notando al chico acostado sobre el suelo de madera, estaba inmóvil tan solo mirando el techo del lugar, repentinamente este giro su cabeza en dirección a ella, sus ojos negros fijos en los blancos de la chica aun y si un muro estaba entre ellos, se había dado cuenta de su presencia y Hinata avergonzada dio media vuelta para correr hasta su habitación, sabía que el no entraría en ella para interrogarla

A la mañana siguiente despertó a primera hora llegando a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, al poco tiempo sintió la presencia del joven detrás de ella entrando en silencio, ninguna palabra se dijo mientras la chica terminaba y servia los alimentos sobre la mesa, comenzaron a consumirlos aun callados más pronto la voz del pelinegro se dejo escuchar en la habitación

\- que no te preocupe lo que pasa por las noches Hinata

\- Sasuke-san yo no… no quise importunarlo es solo que…

\- Olvídalo – la chica quiso decir algo más, tal vez disculpase por haberse entrometido pero el sonido de un ave entrando por la ventana del cuarto la detuvo, era uno de los cuervos que Kakashi usaba para mandar a llamar a los Shinobi, Sasuke se levanto de su asiento llegando hasta el animal para tomar el mensaje, el Hokage quería verlos a ambos para informarles de su misión. Minutos despues se encontraban frente al peli plateado que los ignoraba alegremente mientras hablaba con su asistente sobre un tema en particular que Sasuke no alcanzaba a distinguir, cuando finalmente este despidió a la chica tomo asiento al otro lado del escritorio sacando un par de hojas para los jóvenes

\- Les tengo excelentes noticias, finalmente tengo autorización para enviarte a una misión fuera de la aldea querido Sasuke y debido a que Hinata funciona en pocas palabras como tu niñera ambos podrán ir – dijo el de un ojo con una sonrisa de lado a lado que no se distinguía por su mascara - la ciudad de Shiro en la isla nevada al otro lado de las tierras de hielo esta por celebrar el cumpleaños de su princesa y su padre ha decidido usar la fiesta como un evento para presentar y conocer a diferentes jóvenes de las tierras cercanas como posibles candidatos a la mano de su hija, como podrán notar dicho evento albergara a miembros de familias muy ricas e influyentes en la isla por lo que ha sido solicitada ayuda con la protección y vigilancia para la ocasión, ahí es donde entraran ustedes

\- es una misión como policías para un hombre rico – dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo, no era que le importara mucho de que se trataba la misión, la verdad es que cualquiera que fuera, mientras fuera lejos de la aldea le era agradable, pero su humor esa mañana no había sido el mejor y no evitaba demostrarlo

\- Sasuke se que con tu enorme capacidad no tendrás problema alguno para llevar a cabo la misión – contesto el Hokage haciendo burla del tono que el pelinegro había usado antes, una vez vio el enojo del muchacho por el comentario dirigió su vista a la dama a lado de el - el viaje hasta la isla es por medio de un barco que sale del muelle al oeste de aquí, les sugiero que se preparen y se marchen cuanto antes para llegar a tiempo al evento, traten de no llamar mucho la atención- dijo mientras acercaba las hojas que había sacado hasta ellos- estos papeles contienen toda la información que necesitan saber, buena suerte

\- si claro – dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie para ser el primero en salir, Hinata iba detrás de el pero se detuvo al escuchar las ultimas palabras del peliplateado

\- recuerda hacerlo volver – dijo Kakashi guiñando su ojo a la chica lo que por alguna razón provoco un sonrojo en ella

* * *

Sakura y Naruto habían llegado hasta la aldea en la cual se les había solicitado, el camino había sido muy silencioso y tan solo al llegar la pelirosa se había dedicado a sus pacientes por lo que no se habían hablado fuera de lo necesario desde su pelea en el camino, Naruto había dado una ronda por la aldea asegurándose que todo estaba bien y una vez lo confirmo se encamino hasta una gran roca en la playa frente a la aldea.

Habían progresado tanto, se llevaban mejor, habían salido juntos en algo a lo que se le podía llamar citas y podía decirse que todo había salido bien en cada una de ellas, sin embargo aquí estaba de nuevo con un sentimiento de frustración en el pecho que solo pasaba cuando se trataba de la pelirosa, desde niños había momentos en los que al verla peleando por Sasuke, luchando por estar cerca de el, su corazón se oprimía, momentos en los que tenía la sensación de coraje… en su interior, pero siendo la alegre y positiva persona que siempre fue nunca se dejo hundir en aquellos sentimientos de tristeza, pero ahora que por fin había probado algo de ese cariño con ella… saberla teniendo sus pensamientos solo para el pelinegro le volvían a hacer sentir molesto y fuera de su propia personalidad.

-muy bien lo admito… estoy celoso – se dijo para si mismo mientras veía pequeños corales ser llevadas por las olas del mar, temía que al igual que ellos se estaba dejando llevar por el sentimiento ¿pero como evitarlo? no importaba cuanto lo intentara, cuanto lo deseaba, el corazón de Sakura era para una sola persona y ese… no era el – Hinata…- volvió a dejar salir el chico en forma de susurro entendiendo perfectamente como se había sentido ella, como el mismo rubio la había hecho sentir durante toda su vida, ella también lo había dado todo por el, había intentado acercarse a el y lo había ayudado muchas veces en secreto, todo con tal de que el ojiazul la mirara, con tal de entrar en su corazón pero al igual que la pelirosa, este estaba lleno con el deseo de pertenecerle a alguien más – lo lamento tanto… Hinata-chan – dijo como tratando de liberarse de sus pecados pues ahora pagaba de alguna forma el precio por ellos

* * *

Hinata y Sasuke habían recolectado lo necesario para emprender su viaje y sin perder mucho tiempo habían caminado hasta llegar al muelle de donde saldría el barco que les llevaría a la isla de la ciudad de Shiro, no buscaban llamar la atención por lo que se habían vestido de manera civil con ropas sencillas lo que les hacia perderse mejor entre la multitud

\- comprare un camarote para dormir en el barco, el viaje será largo - dijo Sasuke sin esperar algún comentario por parte de la chica, Hinata tan solo asintió recargándose en el barandal para mirar el mar, mañana por la mañana llegarían a la isla que tenía la fama de ser muy hermosa pese a los lagos congelados y a la constante nevada durante todo el año.

\- tu marido es muy apuesto querida – decía una mujer no tan mayor a lado de ella cargando a una niña – y por lo que veo no llevan mucho tiempo de casados o ya tendrías a varios pequeños a tu lado

\- ¿disculpe?

\- Querida con un marido con un cuerpo así, lo tendría amarrado a la cama sin dejarlo salir hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera levantarse

\- ¿Que? – dijo la ojiperla completamente sonrojada y a punto de desmayarse por el comentario, además de que la sugestiva imagen de Sasuke amarrado a la cama no le había ayudado, ¿cómo podía atreverse siquiera a pensar de el así? Que falta de respeto

\- ¿Mami de que estas hablando? – dijo la niña colocando su mano en la mejilla de su madre

\- De nada pequeña, lo sabrás cuando seas grande y tu querida, disfruta de tus noches con el, intenta todo lo que venga a tu imaginación – finalizo la mujer caminando hasta el otro lado del barco al ver que el muchacho regresaba a ellas

\- Hay un camarote con dos camas disponibles para nosotros - dijo serio Sasuke

\- Me alegro – contestó la chica girando el rostro para que el muchacho no pudiera ver su sonrojo, tan solo con la mención de las camas la imaginación de Hinata volaba de nuevo ¿pero de donde habían salido esos pensamientos…tan eroticos e impropios de ella?

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto Sasuke al verla más nerviosa de lo normal

\- No es nada… ¿porque no comemos algo? Ya es tarde - Sin decir nada más ambos llegaron hasta el pequeño lugar en donde vendían alimentos frescos dentro del barco, comieron un caldo y algunas frutas y luego se retiraron a su camarote, siempre con la alerta arriba evitando cualquier problema. El camarote no era un lugar muy grande, las dos camas llenaban el lugar y la separación entre ellas no era mayor a un pie de distancia

\- esto explica porque no era tan costoso – comento el pelinegro mirando el muy pequeño lugar para su descanso

\- al menos no pasaremos tanto frío, conforme nos acercamos a la isla se va haciendo más helado el clima

\- estoy de acuerdo, te toca hacer la primera guardia despiértame cuando quieras que cambiemos – dijo el joven subiendo a su cama seleccionada del lado derecho recostándose y cerrando los ojos, Hinata lo miro con las manos en la cintura y suspiro, de nada servia discutirle la orden, sin decir nada más la joven se subió a su propia cama y se recargo en la pared manteniéndose despierta, o al menos lo más que pudo pues después de algunas horas también había caido en un profundo sueño, ¿quien podría culparla si también había pasado noches desvelándose a causa de su maestro? el pelinegro la observo con seriedad, la verdad era que tan solo había pretendido dormir desde su llegada al camarote, jalo de ella haciendo que se recostara debidamente en su cama y la envolvió con la sabanas, una vez la vio cómoda regreso a su posición en su propia cama ¿cómo era posible que proyectara tanta paz aun estando dormida? ¿cómo era posible que tuviera tanta tranquilidad aun con todo lo que le había pasado? No importaba la situación la joven mantenía la calma y aun con sus ojos cerrados podía transmitirla a quien estuviera cerca, con tan solo tenerla frente a el podía sentirlo, y esa esencia… no hacía más que intensificar el sentimiento, se dejo envolver por el aroma a lavanda característico de Hinata y la paz y la tranquilidad lo llenaron dejando que poco a poco el sueño lo consumirá, su descanso fue durante toda la noche, ni una sola vez las malditas imágenes le invadieron, para cuando sus ojos se abrieron los primeros rayos del sol invadían el camarote, quiso estirarse pero pronto noto que sus brazos estaban enredados en la cintura de la joven que aun dormía placidamente ¿pero en que momento había pasado? Se pregunto abriendo los ojos con sorpresa pero sin dar movimiento alguno, lo que menos necesitaba era que la chica se asustara al ver la posición en la que habían despertado, el acostado de lado con ella entre sus brazos, la espalda de la chica contra su pecho, mientras la cabeza del pelinegro reposaba sobre la cabeza de ella inhalando el delicado aroma a lavanda.

Sasuke intento soltarla despacio para no despertarla pero parecía que la chica al sentir su calor alejándose de ella se empeñaba por volver a el, el pelinegro cerro los ojos por un momento y luego los abrió enfocándose más en la luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana sobre ellos en la habitación, finalmente notaba que sin duda alguna había dormido durante toda la noche y como pocas veces había descansado así en su totalidad

\- parece que solo tu tienes ese efecto – dijo muy suave el muchacho, casi inaudible, de nueva cuenta trato de liberarse de ella lográndolo, separándose lo suficiente para sentarse en el borde de la cama pensando – solo tu logras hacerlo – volvió a decir, pero callo de inmediato al sentirla moviéndose detrás de el

\- ¿Sasuke-san? – pregunto la chica aun soñolienta

\- Estamos por llegar, es mejor que nos preparemos para bajar del barco – dijo con un tono un poco más serio levantándose y luego saliendo del cuarto, camino aun pensativo hasta la parte superior de la nave recargándose en uno de los barandales, a lo lejos ya se podía ver la blanca isla asomándose entre la niebla helada que siempre la rodeaba, varias preguntas se acumulaban repentinamente en su cabeza, pero no quería pensar en ellas, ni en ellas ni en las posibles respuestas que podría obtener

\- Maldito Naruto y sus palabras idiotas – decía enojado, cada vez que la confusión lo invadia las palabras de su amigo regresaban a su cabeza. Estaba claro que no dejaría que volvería a comentarle algo así durante su entrenamiento.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

Se le conocía como La Isla Diamante gracias a la fina nieve cual polvo del cristal que cubría todas sus tierras, pasaba todo el año bajo nevadas a veces intensas que hacían dura la tierra para la siembra o el ganado, pero la gente de la gran ciudad de Shiro se había adaptado a la vida en el lugar y habían aprovechado hasta el ultimo recurso de sus dominios, sobre todo en el sector minero logrando estabilidad y prosperidad para todos sus habitantes. Aun y pese al hostil clima que rodeaba la isla era hermosa, teñida de color blanco frío daba la ilusión de un lienzo listo para pintar una historia, era como una mágica tierra salida de una cuento de fantasía a punto de tomar vida.

Habían descendido del barco minutos atrás y ahora recorrían el camino del puerto hacía el castillo, Hinata no dejaba de asombrarse con el maravilloso paisaje, estaba encantada con lo que veían sus ojos mientras Sasuke no entendía el aumento de la felicidad de la joven con cada paso que daban, para el no era más que un lugar frío y muerto, tierras difíciles de trabajar que la volvían, a su juicio, inútiles para la población en general, era verdad que la nieve fina tenía cierto encanto, pero no dejaba de ser mortal, de ser la causa de la poca vida y la poca vegetación del lugar. Pronto los ojos de ambos captaron el castillo a lo lejos así como a varios Shinobis escondidos entre los blancos pinos vigilando su recorrido, sin duda la seguridad aumentaba conforme se acercaba el evento.

Los guardias les detuvieron y les interrogaron y luego de varios puntos de revisión fueron recibidos en la sala del trono, una habitación que no ahorraba en lujos pues tan solo las columnas que rodeaban las sillas principales de la sala estaban bañadas en oro con incrustaciones de diamante, rocas volcánicas formaban las paredes mientras que maderos finos tapizaban el suelo y el tejado del lugar, al fondo había una gran chimenea que por si sola iluminaba y calentaba la habitación entera, estandartes con el signo de la familia bordados en hilo de oro colgaban a lo largo y ancho de las paredes laterales de la sala mientras que pinturas con los miembros pasados de la familia estaban a lo alto del muro frontal del cuarto. Las talladas y doradas puertas del fondo se abrieran dando paso al líder del palacio y a su hija seguidos de una larga cadena de sirvientes.

\- mis queridos guerreros al fin han llegado y justo a tiempo para la gran celebración – decía el viejo Shikuma-sama, el señor de la Isla Diamante y gobernante de la ciudad de Shiro, un hombre regordete de ojos pequeños y una larga y trenzada barba gris que ahora se acercaba hasta los recién llegados, Hinata conocía perfectamente el protocolo a seguir con una autoridad como la de aquel hombre y educadamente realizo una reverencia, Sasuke por su parte solo se molesto en hacer un leve gesto con su cabeza sin decir palabra alguna, nunca agacharía su cabeza ni bajaría la rodilla por nadie, ni siquiera por su Hokage- Me dijeron que enviarían a dos de sus mejores guerreros, me da gusto ver que no mentían, tu debes ser Uchiha-Sasuke y tu jovencita eres Hyug…

\- Solo Hinata Shikuma-sama – dijo la ojiperla con una leve sonrisa – mi señor nosotros… - trato de decir Hinata, pero se vio interrumpida por la joven mujer de pelo color azul cielo y ojos dorados que se paraba justo frente a ellos haciendo de lado a su padre

\- ¿Tu eres Uchiha-sama?... el único y verdaero ¿Uchiha Sasuke…? - dijo la joven ilusionada acercándose aun más al hombre de cabello negro – he escuchado tanto sobre ti… sobre tu atractivo … legendario...

\- Ella es mi hija la princesa Shikuma Soduka – dijo el señor del castillo jalando de su hija para colocarla a lado suyo de alguna forma disculpándose por su comportamiento

\- Solicitaron apoyo en su seguridad….– contesto seco Sasuke sin cambiar la mascara fría de su rostro- sería inteligente comenzar con la planificación de dicha seguridad – decía mientras ignoraba por completo a la princesa que continuaba sonriéndole encantada, _otra maldita fan,_ pensó el joven alejando su mirada de la princesa sabía que cualquier gesto que hiciera hacia la chica le haría pensar erróneamente que estaba siendo atraído por ella

\- Tiene razón joven, lo mejor es hablar de los planes para la noche de la celebración – dijo para luego voltear hacía su hija – querida encárgate de todo lo necesario para tenerles listas sus habitaciones mientras termino de darles las bienvenida al castillo

\- Claro padre – contesto la chica dando media vuelta para salir del cuarto con sus sirvientes no sin antes guiñar un ojo al joven de cabello negro, el gesto no paso desapercibido por la ojiperla, así como tampoco ignoro el gesto de fastidio de su compañero, temía que el padre de la joven pudiera notarlo también por lo que decidió intervenir continuando con el protocolo

\- Estamos agradecidos por su recibimiento Shikuma-sama – dijo la joven haciendo de nueva cuenta una reverencia, detrás de ella Sasuke sonreía de medio lado orgulloso, tal como cualquier representante de un Clan digno, la ex princesa Hyuga se conducía de manera diplomática ante personas de alto nivel, igual que una matriarca.

\- Seguramente tienen hambre luego de tan largo viaje, ordenare que preparen el desayuno de inmediato – dijo haciendo que los sirvientes se movieran a toda prisa mientras dirigía a sus visitas hasta el comedor real

Pasaron el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde conociendo sus funciones acostumbrándose a los helados terrenos del palacio, se les otorgaron los accesos y se les informo de los movimientos que habría antes y durante la fiesta así como los protocolos a seguir con cada familia invitada. Al caer la noche fueron llevados hasta otro pequeño comedor en donde se les ofreció la cena y justo al terminar, como por arte de magia apareció ante ellos la princesa Soduka

\- sus habitaciones están listas, por favor permítanme llevarlos hasta ellas – en silencio caminaron los tres además de varios sirvientes por un largo pasillo en el tercer piso del enorme palacio, luego de varios metros llegaron hasta la ultima habitación al fondo del corredor, parecía que aquella había sido la elegida para Hinata, la princesa sin dar tiempo a cualquier pregunta ordeno a uno de sus sirvientes abrir la puerta para la ojiperla ayudándole con su equipaje, la joven invitada siguió al muchacho que cargaba su mochila al interior del cuarto y antes de que pudiera siquiera agradecer su atención, tanto la princesa como Sasuke y los demás sirvientes se habían marchado. El cuarto no era muy grande más las maderas del piso, las paredes y el techo eran finas y decoradas, poseía una pequeña chimenea que daba calor y luz a la habitación, no había lugar más que para la cama y una pequeña mesa con hojas, tinta y una lámpara, del lado derecho pegada a la pared se encontraba una puerta delgada que conducía al aún más pequeño baño con solo lo necesario para la higiene personal – al menos no es tan modesto – dijo la chica aliviada de tener un lugar para ducharse y descansar.

Sasuke siguió a la princesa hasta el lado contrario de aquel pasillo, parecía que habían atravesado todo lo largo del castillo para llegar hasta el extremo en donde tan solo por las grandes y decoradas puertas de la habitaciones se podía notar que eran de mucho más lujo

\- esta habitación es para ti Uchiha-sama – dijo la princesa abriendo ella misma la puerta para mostrarle el lugar, era un espacioso cuarto, al igual que el de Hinata estaba construido en maderas finas, pero era del triple de tamaño del de la ojiperla, había una gran chimenea con un par de sofás frente a ella, tapetes sobre las maderas adornaban el suelo mientras en el fondo junto a un gran ventanal estaba una cama lo suficientemente grande para albergar a cuatro personas, también del lado derecho había una puerta blanca corrediza desde la cual se podía ver salir vapor – cuentas con un pequeño baño termal si sientes que necesitas relajarte, la cama tiene sabanas de ceda son bellas pero pueden llegar a ser un poco frías, pero no te preocupes no dejare que el calor se apague… es decir, mis sirvientes cuidaran que la chimenea no se apague - dijo la mujer sonriendo y dando la vuelta para dejar a solas al chico – si necesitas algo mi habitación es justo la que esta frente a esta, no dudes en llamarme – Sasuke ni siquiera se había molestado en girar a ella para verla salir de la alcoba, desde el momento de su llegada había identificado en la mujer de cabello azul a un miembro más de su alocado club de fans y no estaba dispuesto a soportarla

\- que fastidio – maldijo el chico

Varios minutos pasaron y Hinata ya se preparaba para descansar, ahora que ya se encontraban en el castillo y no tenían necesidad de guardar apariencias podía relajarse un poco, ya se había colocado su larga camisa floja y su pantaloncillo para dormir cuando escucho un leve toque en su puerta, grande fue sus sorpresa al notar a su Sensei del otro lado

\- ¿Sasuke-san? – dijo confundida de verle ahí pero haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar

\- Compartiré la habitación contigo

\- ¿qu…é? – pregunto completamente sonrojada, sorprendida y nerviosa - ¿pero? ¿Pero porque? … es decir ¿por qué lo necesita…Sasuke-san?

\- Esa mujer es una de esas locas, no pienso pasar la noche en el cuarto frente al suyo– comento el chico dando la espala a su alumna inspeccionando el nuevamente reducido lugar en el que se encontraban, más se distrajo al escuchar el suave sonido de la risa de su compañera, Hinata simplemente no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario – no le veo lo gracioso

\- Lo siento Sensie es solo que no puedo creer que el gran Uchiha Sasuke le tenga tanto miedo a su fan como para huir y de una princesa además de todo

\- No tienes idea de lo que pueden llegar a hacer mujeres así, llegada la media noche se presentara en mi habitación a medio vestir preguntando si puede ayudarme en algo – el sonrojo se hizo presente de nuevo en la mejillas de Hinata al entender a que se refería el chico con esas palabras

\- Entiendo… no suena muy agradable…

\- Compartiremos, será como… la noche en el camarote – dijo Sasuke casi susurrando la ultima parte, reflexiono al respecto, recordó la noche en la que habían dormido juntos en un lugar tan pequeño que había sido muy fácil llegar al otro y no soltarse, había sido de las pocas noches en las que había podido descansar como siempre sucedía cuando la tenía a su lado – dormiré en el suelo si te incomoda, creo que hay suficiente espacio entre la cama y la chimenea

\- No…. No es necesario, la cama no es muy grande pero hay suficiente espacio… para compartir…. – dijo la chica sentándose al borde de la cama, estaba nerviosa, bien era cierto que no sería la primera vez que compartían un espacio tan reducido para dormir, pero nunca habían estado… tan cerca, y no era que eso le molestara, sabía de sobra que su maestro era honorable y confiaba en el, era en ella misma en que quien no confiaba, le había hecho una promesa, habían acordado que sus sentimientos no cambiarían, pero Uchiha Sasuke… podía introducir dudas aun en la mente más centrada con sus repentinos cambios de comportamiento, sacudió su cabeza buscando borrar esos pensamientos, si quería cumplir con su promesa tenía que evitar a toda costa que sus ideas tomaran esa dirección - ¡Sasuke-san! – dejo salir de golpe la chica al notar que el muchacho se había quitado la parte superior de su ropa dejando su marcado pecho al descubierto, las palabras de la mujer en el barco regresaron a ella incrementando aun más el profundo rojo en su rostro y más cuando su maestro se dejo caer en la cama

\- A diferencia del barco el cuarto es cálido y cómodo- comento el pelinegro como buscando justificar su movimiento, noto entonces el carmín tatuado en la chica y con algo de fastidió se sentó en la cama acercándose lo suficiente para hablarle – no te pongas nerviosa por algo así…. Tonta Hinata… - dijo volviéndose a acostar para dormir pero se vio interrumpido por el llamado a la puerta, Hinata usando la oportunidad para salir del shock a causa de su maestro llego hasta la entrada del cuarto para abrirla, ahora era la princesa de cabello azul la que se presentaba frente a su alcoba tal y como lo había dicho Sasuke, tan solo portaba un muy fino camisón y una bata corta igual de delgada para cubrirla mientras su cabello estaba suelto sobre su hombro izquierdo enrollado de manera coqueta

\- Perdona querida Hinata ¿sabes en donde se encuentra Uchiha-san? no esta en su habitación y me preocupa que…

\- ¿Necesita algo … Sudoka-hime? – dijo el pelinegro llegando hasta la puerta por detrás de la ojiperla rodeando con su fuerte brazo su delgada cintura, Hinata al sentirlo se congelo en su lugar sonrojada tan solo mirando el desafío de miradas en los presentes

\- Uchiha-san…- susurro la princesa con la boca abierta de la impresión, el apuesto joven a medio vestir abrazaba con seguridad y algo de ternura a la joven que estaba completamente colorada ¿a caso eran pareja?... – lamento…interrumpir… es que yo…

\- Nos preparábamos para dormir, creo que usted debería hacer lo mismo, serán días largos de arduo trabajo – contesto Sasuke en un tono levemente burlon que paso desapercibido por la de cabello azul, sin embargo Hinata si lo había notado pero estaba tan nerviosa por la cercanía del muchacho que aunque quisiera no podía decir nada al respecto

\- No yo… disculpen … seguro quieren estar solos… para descansar… los veré mañana – dijo la mujer no dando tiempo a que nadie más dijera nada, dio media vuelta y se marcho casi corriendo, gesto que logro sacar a Hinata de su estado estático

\- Sasuke-san… eso no fue correcto… pareciera que nosotros somos… nosotros… ella pensara que nosotros… ella tal… podría pensar que somos pareja…

\- Perfecto, una fan menos – contesto el chico dando media vuelta para regresar a la cama tumbándose para cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir, Hinata tan solo suspiro y aun nerviosa, incluso chocando sus dedos índice entre si, se acerco hasta la cama de nueva cuenta sentándose en la orilla, giro su rostro tan solo un poco para mirar a su compañero, lucia tan tranquilo así, con sus ojos cerrados respirando con calma, sabía que aun no estaba dormido pero entendía que esa había sido su forma de cerrar el tema, dio otro pequeño suspiro y con cuidado de no moverlo se recostó levemente separada de el, se giro sobre su costado dándole la espalda y luego de otro suspiro cerro los ojos buscando dormir, no notaría que Sasuke del otro lado dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

* * *

El movimiento en los terrenos del Clan se hacía cada vez menor, los miembros de la rama secundaria de la familia iban de un lugar a otro guardando las herramientas o utensilios que habían usado para sus actividades de ese día, Hiashi desde su despacho observaban como cada uno de ellos cerraba sus labores de manera fría, casi mecánica, se dirigían y se apoyaban entre ellos, pero de encontrarse en su camino con algún miembro de la rama principal, guardaban silencio agachando la mirada para retirarse. El aun patriarca del Clan no terminaba de entender en que momento se había vuelto tan frío el trato entre todos los miembros, recordaba como años atrás, durante sus primeros meses como señor de la familia Hyuga, los miembros de ambas ramas se apoyaban entre si, tal vez eran situaciones escazas y muy selectas pero no había duda en que se ayudaban pues aunque fueran de niveles diferentes pertenecían a la misma familia y ahora no se hablaban a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Salió de su despacho y se dirigió al jardín de su mansión, sus ojos cayeron en las flores blancas que adornaban los alrededores del estanque, las flores que su hija mayor solia cuidar, las mismas flores que su esposa había plantado, tal vez ese había sido el punto en el que todo se había desmoronado, pues en el momento en que su esposa se había ido, se había llevado el corazón del Clan con ella.

Despacio se acerco hasta una de las flores y se agacho para mirarla más de cerca, era tan pura y bella como lo había sido su esposa, como lo era su hija; extrañaba a Hinata no iba a negarlo, pero sus acciones habían sido necesarias para salvarla, los ancianos jamás se hubieran doblegado ante ella y sabía que tarde o temprano actuarían para quitarla del camino, si se habían contenido hasta entonces había sido solo porque el seguía como cabeza, pero al fallecer tendrían libertad absoluta para eliminarla. No iba a permitirlo y si tenía que sacrificarla para salvarla lo haría con tal de saber que estaba viva, ahora su única preocupación era Hanabi.

Del otro lado de la mansión se abría una puerta corrediza por la cual salía la ahora heredera del clan, había tomado un baño y lo único que quería era descansar luego de las largas horas de entrenamiento que había tenido con el consejo de ancianos del Clan y su padre, se acerco hasta el pasillo de madera junto a su habitación, ese que estaba cerca del jardín sentándose al borde para observar las estrellas de la noche, no pudo evitar recordar con el brillo de los lueros a su hermana, Hianta solía sentarse con ella en el jardín para mirar aquellos brillantes puntos y usar el momento para hablar de cualquier tema, lo único importante era pasar tiempo entre las dos, como hermanas sabiendo que contaba una con la otra

\- sin embargo me traiciono – susurro la chica bajando la vista mientras cepilla con fuerza su cabello más sintió movimiento detrás de ella y se detuvo para girar su rostro y observar a Hyame Hyuga asomándose por la puerta

\- Hanabi-sama ¿me permite ayudarle?- pregunto la anciana de manera dulce, la joven princesa notando aquella ternura acepto el gesto dando la espalda a ella para que pudiera cepillar su cabellera – su cabello es muy hermoso Hanabi-sama, sabe… yo tengo muchos años recorridos de vida, y la mayoría de ellos los he pasado en este lugar, en las tierras del clan, aquí me case, tuve a mis dos hijos varones… e incluso enviude… pero mi mayor arrepentimiento fue perder a mi querida hija, no tuve la oportunidad de verla nacer con vida – decía mientras continuaba acariciando el suave cabello de la jovencita - siempre soñé que haría cosas con mi adorada pequeña, que saldríamos juntas para elegir ropa, que platicaríamos como amigas, cocinaríamos entre las dos e incluso, que podría cepillar su cabello por las noches… como lo hacemos ahora…pero no pude hacerlo, perdí todos esos sueños cuando la perdía a ella

\- lo siento mucho Hyame-sama – dijo Hanabi girándose por completo para ver el dolido rostro de la mujer

\- no tienes de que disculparte, se que muchos te lo han dicho últimamente, pero de verdad estoy orgullosa de ti, eres una joven valiente, fuerte y honorable, además de hermosa, serás una gran cabeza para este clan querida

\- gracias

\- ¿me dejarías llamarte Hanabi-chan… princesa? – pregunto la anciana con cariño ganando no solo el movimiento de la cabeza de la chiquilla como aprobación, pero una sonrisa sincera de la misma

\- es mejor que te deje descansar, solo quiero que sepas que si necesitas hablar, si necesitas ayuda, yo estaré ahí para escucharte, puedes confiar en mi si de verdad lo deseas – dijo la mujer dando un abrazo a la muchacha que se sorprendió por el movimiento congelándose un instante, pero pronto se dejo llevar por la sensación de ternura, de cariño… como el de una madre.

* * *

Aquellos ojos verdes continuaban viendo el movimiento del mar, de las olas que chocaban contra la arena apenas iluminadas por las estrellas y la casi luna llena

-Naruto…- dejo escapar de sus labios Sakura mientras recordaba una y otra vez la mirada de desilusión en el rubio, lo había herido y dolorosamente no era la primera vez, durante la academia y aun tiempo después continuo causando dolor en el, lo lastimo al ignorarlo cuando declaraba su gusto por ella, al hacerlo a un lado cuando no quería trabajar en misiones con el, al burlarse de sus sentimientos en lugar de entenderlos o simplemente cuando declaraba su amor a Sasuke estando frente a Naruto. Podía excusarse en su inmadurez durante su tiempo en la academia e incluso en sus primeros años como kunoichi real, pero nada justificaba ese trato para con el. Ahora pagaba sus pecados, ahora que realmente le importaba el joven de ojos azules, verle dolido, le dolía a ella pues en su corazón no solo había preocupación por el chico, había un sentimiento que aunque no podía definir sabía que estaba presente y con cada minuto que pasaba a su lado se hacía más solido – mi Naruto…

* * *

La mañana era fría más el cálido cuerpo entre sus brazos le hacia ignorarlo, no supo en que momento se había apagado la chimenea del lugar, ni en que punto de la larga noche la joven se había arrimado a el buscando su calor ¿o había sido al revés?¿acaso había sido el quien se acercara a ella? No lo sabía y en realidad no le interesaba, lo único importante era que con ella a su lado, durmiendo entre sus brazos había podido descansar toda la noche, de nuevo había sido su aroma lo que lo calmara lo suficiente para dejarse llevar por el sueño y su presencia entre sus brazos había sido su escudo contra las pesadillas que siempre estaban detrás de él.

Hinata se movió un poco acomodándose mejor sobre su pecho y el joven no pudo evitar abrazarla por la cintura con mayor firmeza, el momento hubiera continuado como Sasuke lo deseaba si no hubiera sido por el ruido en la puerta. La chica se soltó de sus brazos aun soñolienta no percatándose de la posición en la que habían estado, el pelinegro aprovechando la confusión se separo de ella saliendo de la cama para luego tomar su camisa del borde de la misma, se encamino hasta la puerta para abrirla notando a un joven sirviente que informaba que el desayuno estaba por servirse. Fastidiado por la interrupción, sobre todo porque no había sido por un tema de relevancia cerro la puerta, se acerco hasta la cama observando a Hinata que ya estaba completamente despierta

\- ¿Sasuke-san ya es hora de comenzar?

\- Nos esperan para el desayuno, mejor prepárate – ordeno el chico dando a entender a la joven que usara la ducha primero, Hinata entendiendo el mensaje, agradeció tomando sus cosas para alistarse, el pelinegro tan solo se sentó a la orilla de la que había sido su cama y medito, algo estaba pasando con el, podía sentirlo, algo que no quería nombrar, algo que no quería reconocer o aceptar, no era posible estuviera pasando algo semejante en tan poco tiempo… pero tenía que reconocer que estaba encantado por ese aroma a lavanda - Nada esta pasando y nada pasara – se dijo poniéndose de pie merodeando el cuarto cual pantera enjaulada, no iba a aceptar que sentimientos estaban creciendo en su interior, jamás iba a aceptarlo, jamás

* * *

Hiashi y algunos de los ancianos esperaban pacientemente el inicio del entrenamiento de la heredera del clan, esa mañana marcaría el inicio de sus practicas con Neji, serían entrenamientos fuertes pero solo como calentamiento, su verdadero oponente sería su propio padre. Había sido un acuerdo, los ancianos se encargarían de enseñarle todos los temas políticos relacionados con la familia mientras que el aún líder se encargaría de la parte física.

El joven de cabello largo y castaño no tenía otra opción más que la de ayudar a su joven prima con el calentamiento, había sido parte de su castigo el servir a la chica en su entrenamiento, los malditos viejos pensaban que sin su sagrado Byakugan, Neji no era útil más que como instructor previo para la chica, pero el joven de cabello largo seguía siendo mucho más fuerte que Hanabi, mucho más táctico e inteligente, tan listo como para ocultar su verdadera fuerza, no dejaría que los ancianos manipuladores lo descubrieran, no podía derrotarla o llamaría la atención de los viejos, pero tampoco podía dejarla ganar de manera fácil dejando caer su mascarada.

\- que comience la pelea – dijo Hiashi haciendo que ambos jóvenes se lanzaran al ataque, Hanabi a la ofensiva buscaba con fuerza sacar a su primo de su modo de defensa, pero era impenetrable, y la serenidad en su rostro la hacía enojar cada vez más

\- Hanabi-sama incremente su fuerza – decía uno de los viejos desde el fondo, la chica dando unos pasos atrás para tomar vuelo, se lanzó a toda velocidad y con fuerza hacía Neji, pero este la esquivo sin problema, la joven volvió a atacar pero el castaño volvió a escapar como humo. Desde lo alto de uno de los balcones observaba Hyuga Ryoho intrigado por el comportamiento del antiguo prodigio de la familia

La heredera volvía a atacar, su byakugan prendido buscando tener ventaja sobre su primo, pero ni así podía hacer contacto con él, Neji tan solo la observaba, admitía que como siempre la joven era buena, sus ataques eran poderosos y peligrosos de llegar a su objetivo, pero nada que no pudiera controlar hasta que lo sintió, pudo sentir el chakra del anciano sobre ellos encenderse, Hyuga Ryoho también había prendido su Byakugan y observaba muy atento a Neji, no podía permitir que se diera cuenta, que ese viejo lo supiera y sin pensarlo más se dejo golpear por el ultimo ataque de la chica, había sido con una fuerza tal que le hizo salir despedido chocando contra una de las bardas de madera del campo de entrenamiento

\- Termine con el Hanabi-sama – grito Hyuga Yahiro desde la orilla del campo, la joven giro su rostro a el escuchando la indicación, pero no actuó de inmediato, _¿terminar con el? Pero si ya había sido derrotado,_ pensó la joven observando como de entre el polvo por la barda caída se levantaba Neji adolorido

\- Esta en el suelo Hanabai-sama termine con el – ordeno Yahiro-sama, la joven no quería hacerlo, si volvía a atacar a su primo podría lastimarle de verdad, pero ya no pudo seguir negando la indación, los ojos juzgadores de todos los ancianos presentes se centraron en ella y no podía avergonzarse o mostrar debilidad ante ellos, suspiro profundo y camino hacia Neji, activo su Byakugan de nuevo y se alisto para dar un golpe más

\- ¡basta! – indico Hiashi deteniendo la pelea

\- Hiashi-sama no puede detener esta pelea de entrenamiento, es fundamental para Hanabi-sama - exclamo Yahiro-sama

\- Como bien lo has dicho es una pelea de entrenamiento, no una pelea a muerte, Hanabi no tiene porque continuar el ataque sobre alguien derrotado

\- Padre...

\- Hanabi en este familia jamás se te enseño a destruir a tu enemigo de manera deshonrosa, lo derrotaste y lo sabes así que es todo, no porque tengas la oportunidad o el deseo de alguien más por hacer daño lo haras, te sugiero medites sobres las acciones de este día por que no quiero ver errores así nuevamente

\- Pero padre yo… tenía … ellos indicaron

\- Es una orden mía Hanabi y mientras yo siga siendo la cabeza de este Clan vas a obedecer lo que yo diga – humillada giro su rostro y enseguida corrió hacía la salida del campo entrando hasta el complejo Hyuga, los ojos de Hyame-sama nunca la perdieron de vista y discretamente se alejo de los otros viejos para seguirla. Hanabi había llegado hasta su habitación dejándose caer en el suelo para llorar, no entendía que había hecho mal, era fuerte y orgullosa como se lo habían pedido y había derrotado a Neji, tan solo estaba siguiendo las ordenes de los ancianos que la entrenaban ¿entonces cual había sido el error?

\- Hanabi-sama – dijo Hyame abriendo un poco la puerta para asomarse tranquilamente, la jovencita al verla lloro más y la mujer mayor no espero más para acercarse a ella y abrazarla, la joven heredera se hundió en ese abrazo dejando fluir libremente sus lagrimas como cuando Hinata ayudaba a consolarla

\- Todo esta bien pequeña, no hiciste nada malo y sin importar lo que paso, demostraste que eres fuerte y que has ganado tu derecho a la herencia, no te dejes vencer por momentos así

\- Hyame-sama

\- Yo estoy muy orgullosa de ti Hanabi-chan… nunca lo olvides – dijo la anciana mientras volvía a a abrazarla acariciando su cabello, la jovencita correspondió el abrazo alegre olvidando su dolor rodeada del cariño de la anciana, igual al cariño de una madre

* * *

El campamento medico estaba en silencio, la mayoría de los heridos y de los enfermos que Sakura había atendido ahora se encontraban en un mucho mejor estado, sin duda pronto estarían al cien por ciento recuperados, pronto sería momento de regresar a casa. Naruto había terminado su ronda de ese día y se disponía a volver a la habitación que le habían asignado en la posada del pueblo, sin embargo cambio su rumbo para llegar a la playa que lucía tan hermosa con los rayos del sol reflejados en el mar.

Sakura lo había visto caminar rumbo a la playa y sigilosamente lo había seguido, esta era su oportunidad de hablar con el y hacerlo entender, era ahora o nunca porque si no podía recuperarlo en ese instante lo habría perdido para siempre, a paso lento bajo las pequeñas escalinatas de madera que descendían hasta la playa caminando hasta el en silencio, el rubio sintió la presencia detrás de el y con nerviosismo se giro a ella

\- Naruto-kun

\- Hola Sakura-chan

\- ¿podemos hablar?

\- Yo… Sakura-chan… no creo que pueda resistirlo…yo…

\- Entonces solo déjame hablar… por favor… Naruto-kun – dijo la pelirosa mirando decidida a los ojos azules del chico, este tan solo asintió suavemente y guardo silencio mientras la joven comenzaba a hablar

\- Quiero … necesito que entiendas que yo… Naruto-kun yo siempre voy a tener sentimientos por Sasuke-kun , ya te lo había dicho antes y no va a cambiar – dijo la chica notando inmediatamente en la mirada del joven la decepción, pero continuo hablando pues tenía que dejarle en claro su motivación- pero no es el amor loco y obsesivo que todos creen que tengo aun por el, ya no lo es y es la única verdad que existe, ya te lo había mencionado antes yo me di por vencida con el, entendí hace tiempo que su corazón jamás iba a ser mío y decidí dejarlo ir, si tengo sentimientos por el son los de amistad, los de hermandad que tengo por cualquiera de mis compañeros, por cualquiera de los shinobis de nuestra aldea, pero son especiales por el porque se lo duro que fue traerlo de regreso y es por eso que me preocupa su situación con Hinata

\- Pero Sakura-chan… - quiso decir algo el joven pero la pelirosa levanto su mano hasta sus labios haciendo que callara

\- Si, admito que me vuelve loca no saber como es que Hinata logro convencerlo, como logro acercarse a el pues es algo simplemente inesperado y me preocupo no por él, si no por ella, porque ambos, tu y yo sabemos lo que ha sufrido Sasuke-kun, porque ambos sabemos que lleva cicatrices muy marcadas en su corazón y ahora lo esta exponiendo a ella, tal vez aun no lo noten, aun no lo sepan del todo pero algo esta creciendo, un sentimiento se esta formando entre ellos y se que una vez Sasuke-kun se de cuenta se aferrará a el y no lo dejara ir, no se dejara perderlo

\- Tu crees que el teme… ¿va a caer por ella?

\- Ya lo esta haciendo y es por eso que temo por Hinata-chan, porque todo el peso de un Sasuke estable dependerá de ella, si lo rechaza… Sasuke-kun simplemente no soportara su rechazo y será peligroso

\- Saskura-chan tu realmente… ¿no lo deseas?

\- No… mis ojos están puestos en alguien más y se que esta mal pedir esto después de todo lo que te he hecho sufrir pero… quiero intentarlo, intentarlo de verdad esta vez… ¿podrías darme una segunda oportunidad…Naruto? – el rubio desvio su mirada de la de ella por un segundo y suspiro, sacudió levemente su cabeza con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rosto y luego de algunos segundos se acerco a ella colocando una mano en su mejilla

\- Jamás podría negarte nada … Sakura-chan… jamás….pero me preocupa no poder superar tu rechazo nuevamente tampoco….

\- No tendrás que hacerlo …esta vez será oficial y definitivo, te quiero a ti Naruto-kun – dijo la chica poco antes de chocar sus labios con los de el en un ligero beso, el rubio impresionado al principio no hizo nada, se mantuvo estático por segundos creando inseguridad en la joven de cabello rosa, pero una vez su cabeza volvió a su cuerpo correspondió el beso, incluso lo profundizo tomando a la chica por la cintura acercándola ligeramente a el, Saskura rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y se dejo llevar por el excitante sentimiento que se incrementaba en su interior, toda su vida había esto confundida e indecisa en muchas cosas pero ahora por primera vez podía sentir que estaba haciendo lo correcto

* * *

Aquel hombre de cabello platinado continuaba mirando por la ventana de la torre Hokage el horizonte, estaba de pie en posición firme con sus manos a su espalda, una carta recién abierta posaba entre ellas, la información que tanto había deseado pero que no quería recibir había llegado, aquella joven que en sus años de juventud hiciera lo imposible seguía con vida, sus puños se cerraron sobre el papel al pensar que luego de tanto años, luego de no saber nada al respecto finalmente tenía la respuesta

\- esto si que es extraño, tenía mucho tiempo que no te veía tan pensativo – dijo Tsunade entrando en la habitación

\- sabes el motivo exacto por el que me encuentro así - contesto Kakashi aun dándole la espalda

\- te dije que en tu actual posición tenías muchas formas de conseguir información, jamás dije que una vez afuera perdías el permiso para usarlas

\- no tenías ningún derecho a hacerlo

\- considéralo un favor, puedes negarte todo lo que quieras pero le sigues extrañando y te morías por saber de ella – dijo la robusta mujer sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, de pronto el peliplateado se giro para verla y de un momento a otro estampo sus palmas en la mesa logrando un susto en la rubia

\- quiero que entiendas algo Tsunade – dijo Kakashi en una voz completamente seria y amenazante, completamente fuera de su propia personalidad, de su personaje – no me marche porque quisiera hacerlo, dejarla fue lo más doloroso que me ha pasado en toda mi vida más tuve que hacerlo para protegerla, si no volví a tener contacto con ella fue por no ponerla en peligro – decía mientras se inclinaba más sobre el escritorio para acercarse más a la sorprendida mujer – no vuelvas a buscarla, no te vuelvas a acercar a ella ¿me oíste? no van a lastimarla por culpa tuya

\- lo siento Kakashi… de verdad quería ayudarte

\- no lo hagas Tsunade… por favor no lo hagas… si me disculpas quisiera estar solo – dijo el hombre volviendo a acercarse a la ventana para perder su vista en el horizonte, la rubia se levanto en silencio de su asiento saliendo por la puerta sin mayor ceremonia, no le había mentido cuando le dijo que la había buscado como un favor a el, conocía al hombre desde hacía varios años y nunca le vio tan destrozado como la tarde en la que había vuelto luego de pasar una larga temporada con aquella mujer, haberla perdido le había roto no solo el corazón pero su alma y sabía que por dentro nunca había dejado de pensar en ella, pero no se había atrevido a volver, por eso le había ayudado pero era evidente que no conocía toda la historia

* * *

La noche de la gran fiesta había llegado, el clima como su cómplice había cesado su incansable nevada para dar paso a la luna llena que lo iluminaba todo, el castillo había sido adornado con banderines bordados con el logo del Clan, enormes vasijas con fuego se posaban sobre cada esquina del palacio pintando con leves tonos naranjas los blancos jardines mientras que los barcos con miembros de las más altas familias de todo el continente, incluso de más allá de los mares llegaban al puerto de la isla con sus distinguidos pasajeros

Los señores de tierras ricas y prometedoras de la nación llegaban acompañados de sus jóvenes hijos, prospectos dignos de la princesa que representaba una adquisición de grandeza y riqueza inigualables, pues la isla no solo era conocida como de diamante por permanecer bajo los hielos durante todo el año, si no porque debajo de sus tierras había minas repletas de la hermosa piedra que aseguraba prosperidad por varios años. La unión con la princesa de una de las familias más ricas y conocidas aseguraba también la influencia sobre muchas de las aldeas del continente.

La joven princesa podía ver todo el movimiento desde su ventana, aquellos designados para disputar su mano habían llegado y a ella simplemente ya no le emocionaba

\- hija ya deberías de estar lista, la celebración esta por comenzar – dijo Shikuma-sama entrando al cuarto de su hija notando como esta poseía un semblante triste mientras miraba por la ventana - ¿qué sucede querida mía? ¿no te agrada ya tu fiesta? ¿ya no deseas encontrar a tu príncipe?

\- Ya lo encontré, encontré al hombre perfecto pero ya le pertenece a alguien más

\- Ya … ¿lo encontraste? ¿quién….?

\- Uchiha-sama…. El es tan apuesto y tan … encantador… pero ya le pertenece a esa Hyuga

\- Hyuga Hinata… ¿su compañera? Pero hija ¿cómo estas tan segura que ellos…?

\- Los vi, los vi compartiendo su cuarto, su cama la noche anterior, ellos son pareja

\- Hija mía de cualquier forma el no estaba en la lista de prospectos, realmente no has perdido nada, así que termina con este drama y alístate inmediatamente, no deseo que me avergüences a mi o a este clan al no bajar a la fiesta que se ha preparado especialmente para ti – dijo el hombre molesto regresando hasta la puerta de salida de la habitación para marcharse no sin antes advertirle a su hija nuevamente, si no bajaba habría consecuencias.

Vestido al igual que Hinata con el uniforme blanco de los soldados de la isla, estaba Sasuke, miraba desde uno de los balcones la llegada de los ricos competidores, todos ellos con el rostro lleno de confianza por su victoria

\- pobres perdedores – dijo el pelinegro en voz baja continuando con su recorrido de inspección por la muralla del castillo, el rey había aceptado su recomendación de colocar varios puestos de vigilancia por cada cierto número de metros a lo largo de la muralla haciendo casi imposible que alguien pudiera entrar por la parte superior del castillo, con esos puestos ahí ya solo tenía que preocuparse por hacer rondas para supervisar que todo estuviera saliendo correctamente, supervisar que no hubiera ningún punto ciego en su vigilancia. Del mismo modo se habían colocados puestos en los jardines y en todos los accesos del nivel inferior, Hinata se hacia cargo de ellos. Estaban listos para cualquier problema que pudiera surgir durante el cumplimiento de su trabajo. Su vista cayo sobre su joven compañera que caminaba por los pasillos que rodeaban el gran jardín, podía notarla concentrada y alerta, esta era su primera misión para si misma, no para representar a un clan que la había olvidado, era para demostrar quien era ella.

Hinata entro por la puerta del jardín al gran salón en el que se esta llevando a cabo la celebración, grandes mesas con comida estaban en el fondo del mismo mientras que los Señores y sus acompañantes eran atendidos en los cómodos lugares que se habían dispuesto alrededor del salón, en el centro había un pequeño pero elegante escenario en el que bellas bailarinas maquillas y vestidas como muñecas geisha movían sus abanicos al ritmo de la música en un místico baile. La joven ojirpela podía recordar la grandes fiestas que su antiguo Clan había realizado y muchos de los cuales ella misma había llegado a organizar, pero ninguno tenía comparación con el espectáculo que estaba frente a sus ojos, se había hecho una gran inversión tan solo para demostrar el poder y la riqueza que la familia poseía

La fiesta se llevo con normalidad entre danzas, bebida, espectáculo y comida, la joven princesa había bajado algunos minutos atrás y ahora se dedicaba a atender a sus invitados que se acercaban a ella para presentarle a sus hijos, Soduka-sama se comporto a la altura en todo momento, pero luego de varias presentaciones se aparto buscando algo de descanso al platicar con sus amigas y amigos de las clases altas de la isla

\- Soduka-sama, esta fiesta es otro ejemplo más de la grandeza de su Clan

\- gracias Okeye-san me alegra que asistieran– dijo mirando a la joven dama hija de una familia de renombre que se había convertido en su amiga luego de crecer juntas en la isla

\- seguro que encontraras a tu príncipe azul aquí

\- temo que ya lo encontré… pero ya no esta disponible para mi, será difícil encontrar a alguien igual a el

\- ¿que quieres decir?

\- Uchiha-San esta aquí… y es increíblemente apuesto, ojala hubiera podido conquistarlo primero

\- ¿Uchiha-san? – pregunto un hombre alto de cabello verde y ojos rosados que acompañaba a otra de sus amigas, había viajado desde el otro lado del mar buscando la mano de la doncella que para su desgracia resulto ser mucho menor que el, sin embargo no parecía haber sido del todo una noche desperdiciada, no mientras hubiera escuchado correctamente el apellido

\- Si, Uchiha Sasuke esta en el palacio – contesto la princesa llamando la atención de todos los presentes, sobre todo del hombre de ojos rosados, necesitaba comprobarlo por si mismo, si era verdad que el ultimo miembro de aquel antiguo Clan seguía con vida entonces daría aviso en sus tierras, discretamente se separo del grupo que conversaba y comenzó a buscar con su vista, había varios soldados vestidos de blanco con cascos que le haría difícil identificar al muchacho pero no dejaría de buscarlo, no si así podía comprobar que fuera un Uchiha, el ultimo Uchiha

\- Pero… creí que todos los miembros de ese Clan habían desaparecido –dijo otra de las chicas a la princesa

\- No fue así, el es el último de su familia y ha regresado a su aldea nuevamente como shinobi, mi padre contrató sus servicios para esta fiesta

\- entonces el esta aquí solo por su trabajo ¿no es así? No era un prospecto

\- no, pero ya no importa de cualquier forma ha sido tomado por esa Hyuga Hinata

\- ¿Hyuga? Querrás decir solo Hinata, ella ya no es una Hyuga- dijo Okeye-san ganando una mirada de sorpresa y curiosidad de parte de la princesa - supongo que las noticias no han llegado hasta aquí por la lejanía, pero esa jovencita fue exiliada de su clan

\- Si yo escuche que fue porque intento retar a su padre y perdió – dijo otra chica

\- Yo escuche que había sido porque era una desgracia como Kunoichi – comento otro chico a lado de ellas

\- Yo escuche que fue justamente por su romance secreto con el joven Uchiha – seguían comentando las chicas manteniendo la atención de la princesa- lo que se dice es que la joven tuvo una noche de aventura con el, acepto una propuesta indecorosa de su parte y se convirtió en su amante, su clan se dio cuenta de sus acciones fuera del matrimonio y la exiliaron, el Uchiha aun la mantiene en su casa pero es obvio que solo la usa para jugar de lo contrario ya le hubiera brindado el apellido Uchiha – Sudoka-sama no dijo nada, tan solo continuo escuchando atentamente mientras sus pensamientos se iban dirigidos a la pareja, varias dudas se cruzaron en su mente y las respuestas pronto le causaron dolor ajeno

Sasuke sintió la presencia caminando detrás de el y al momento detuvo sus pasos, lo que ocasionó que el invasor en su espacio hiciera lo mismo

\- ¿quién eres?

\- Entonces es verdad, Uchiha Sasuke … - dijo el hombre de cabello verde con los ojos rosados completamente abiertos ante la afirmación de la princesa, el poseedor del Sharingan estaba con vida

\- No me gusta repetir mis palabras, contesta la pregunta

\- Joven Uchiha, realmente no tiene porque alarmarse, no soy más que un comerciante que ha tenido suerte en sus negocios, yo al igual que muchos aquí presentes fui invitado a esta fiesta, entiendo que sus servicios fueron contratados

\- ¿qué quieres?

\- Tan solo había escuchado de su presencia y quería confirmar que así fuera, es difícil de creer que siga con vida, se dice que su clan se había perdido en la historia … y luego de lo pasado con Madara… bueno no recibimos más que pequeñas partes de la historia

\- Lo que paso con el solo necesitaba saberse en lugares importantes, tus tierras obviamente no estaban dentro de esa lista – dijo el pelinegro sonriendo de medio lado recargándose en la pared pero manteniendo la alerta en alto, aquel hombre no le había dado motivos para atacarlo y no lo haría ocasionando un problema político, sin embargo no dejaba de ser sospechoso y ante cualquier intento de su parte lo detendría

\- Entiendo – contesto el de cabello verde– de verdad no deseo molestarlo, como dije solo deseaba comprobar su existencia según las palabras de la princesa, ahora si me disculpa me retiro – el hombre dio media vuelta ante el silencio del joven pelinegro y descendió las escaleras perdiéndose entre la multitud seguido por la mirada de Sasuke hasta que salio por la puerta del gran salón. El hombre no necesitaba de más pistas para saber que era cierto, aunque sus ojos no podían creerlo, el ultimo con sangre Uchiha era real y estaba ahí con vida, dirigió sus pasos a los establos esquivando la mirada de la gente, ahí encontraría a su fiel lacayo para encomendarle una misión especial

\- Sho – dijo haciendo que el jovencito se alejara de los caballos para llegar a el

\- Toma este dinero y regresa al muelle, a nuestro barco, busca a Ruka y dile que envíe un mensaje al castillo, dile que le avise a nuestra reina que hay sangre Uchiha fresca, que el ultimo de ese clan esta con vida

* * *

Tenía que salir de ahí, necesitaba el aire fresco que parecía ahora solo corría en las afuera de los terrenos Hyuga, no pudo esperar más, simplemente salió por la ventana de su habitación y se escurrió por entre las sombras hasta salir del distrito. Una vez afuera salto a los tejados recorriendo de nueva cuenta el camino para llegar con su Tenten, la vio recargada en el marco de su ventana como si hubiera estado esperando por el, la chica al verlo llegar a ella se hizo a un lado permitiendo su paso a su hogar

\- ¡Neji! – dijo Tenten saltando sobre el una vez adentro feliz de volver a verlo - ¿pero que te paso? – dijo la chica separándose de el notando la fuerte herida sobre su nariz y mejilla

\- Tuve que entrenar con Hanabi-sama… ella...

\- ¿ella te lastimo así? ¿por qué? ¿qué clase de entrenamiento estaban haciendo? ¿cómo fue capaz de lastimarte así?

\- Esta muy cambiada Tenten, es como si ya no fuera ella misma… - dijo el chico sentándose en el suelo con ella a su lado – no se como lo lograron, como pudieron penetrar la personalidad de Hanabi-sama, pero encontraron la forma de llegar a ella con sus palabras y ahora no escucha a nadie que no sea uno de ellos

\- ¿pero y Hiashi-sama? ¿es que no se ha dado cuenta?

\- No lo se…. No se porque lo esta permitiendo... pero fue gracias a el que Hanabi… que Hanabi-sama no pudo lastimarme más, se impuso ante los ancianos para detener la pelea

\- Tu pudiste haberla detenido, eres mucho más fuerte que ella aun si tu Byakugen

\- Es la heredera y mi prima no puedo lastimarla, además no puedo delatarme – dijo tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos – aun no

\- Lo se…- dijo la castaña soltándose de su agarre

\- ¿qué sabes de Hinata-sama? Por favor dime que ese demonio no la ha lastimado

\- Ambos se fueron, están en una misión… por fin los dejaron salir de la aldea… sin tener asignados ANBUS para seguirlos

\- Kakashi-sama esta loco, ese maldito podría matarla y largarse ahora que nadie los tiene vigilados

\- Neji, confía en Hinata-chan, puede defenderse sola, tu mismo dijiste que se había vuelto muy fuerte, tanto como para vencer a su padre… además si Uchiha-san, si quisiera lastimarla no la hubiera ayudado desde el principio, créeme no lo hubiera hecho

\- Te creo Tenten….aunque no me agrada – dijo el joven mirando hacia la ventana aun un poco molesto más regreso su vista a ella al sentir su pequeña mano tocando su frente cubierta por la cinta de la aldea – no te he agradecido por ayudarme… a seguir adelante con el tratamiento… si no hubiera sido por ti yo… se que Tsunade-sama lo hizo, que ella encontró la respuesta, pero fue gracias a tu persistencia que yo logre superarlo – dijo el joven tomando de nueva cuenta el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, sus ojos clavados en los de ella

\- Siempre estaré contigo Neji… yo… - quiso decir la chica pero los labios del muchacho la interrumpieron, su beso suave comenzó a tomar fuerza, a ser de pronto con más hambre tal y como había sido su primer contacto durante la misión en el burdel. Tenten dejándose llevar por los instintos se dejo caer sobre el suelo jalando del joven de cabello largo que termino sobre ella, el contacto entre sus labios se volvió apasionado y sofocante haciéndolos perder por completo la noción de lo que estaban haciendo, de pronto los labios del chico dejaron los de la dama para comenzar a descender por su largo cuello, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que sintiera su piel bajo la suya, tantos días desde su encuentro en el burdel que ahora que la tenía de nuevo a su lado no podía detenerse, no, por el contrario quería sentir más de ella, sus manos comenzaron a bajar por los lados de la chica hasta su cadera, se quedaron ahí sosteniéndola con fuerza pero la ansiedad y la necesidad por sentirla más cerca le hicieron bajarlas hasta los muslos jalando de ellos para hacer que sus piernas le rodearan la cintura.

Sus sexos se rozaban nuevamente, íntimamente como aquella noche en el burdel y el calor que habían sentido entonces estaba de nuevo presente en ellos, Tenten llevo sus manos hasta los botones al lado del cuello en la camisa de Neji y los abrió rápidamente, casi sin control, quería verlo, quería ver ese cuerpo marcado y tocar esa piel firme, era un deseo irresistible y simplemente no lo contuvo, abrió las ropas que cubrían el cuerpo ayudando al joven a despojarse de ellas, Tenten no perdió tiempo y pronto sus manos tocaban aquel pecho provocando jadeos silenciosos en el chico

Neji no se quedo atrás y del mismo modo abrió la blanca blusa de la chica perdiendo su vista en el suave pecho cubierto por la prenda blanca bordada, sus labios llegaron hasta uno de ellos y aun cubierto lo beso, lo rodeo con sus labios y le acaricio con la lengua, la castaña se dejaba llevar un poco con cada contacto que hacía el chico sobre sus senos y pronto de sus propios labios salieron gemidos pasionales que alentaban al muchacho a continuar.

Ya no podía resistirlo, había una presión en su bajo vientre y quería que el chico la liberara de ella, porque sabía que solo el podía liberarla, con las manos decididas abrió el pantalón del joven mientras este continuaba atendiendo su ahora desnudo pecho, no supo en que momento había destapado sus senos pero ahora sentía el contacto directo de sus labios sobre las puntas de los mismos

Su miembro estaba libre y ahora lo deslizaba sobre los húmedos labios inferiores de la chica que estaba tan lista para el como el lo estaba para ella, ya no podía esperar más, quería sentir su calor interior sobre el, la miro a los ojos y sin separar su vista de la de ella introdujo su duro miembro hasta sentir la barrera deteniendo su paso, era el ultimo obstáculo para hacerla suya, el ultimo aviso de conciencia para detener lo que estaba por suceder, pero lo ignoro, la deseaba como nunca había deseado algo en su vida, la había amado desde años atrás y ahora finalmente la haría suya. Ambos suspiraron profundamente y en un rápido movimiento Neji atravesó la barrera, dolor se pudo ver reflejado en el rostro de su amada pero el joven la volvió a besar, la volvió a llenar de ternura mientras comenzaba a moverse despacio, mientras entraba y salía de ella fácilmente por la humedad que seguía presente en ambos sexos.

Pronto los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, pronto todo sonido en la habitación fue silenciado por los gemidos y la respiración agitada de ambos hasta que finalmente llegaron a la cumbre juntos, tocaron al mismo tiempo el cielo mientras el terminaba dentro de ella para luego salir de su interior y dejarse caer a su lado, miraban al techo sin decir palabra alguna buscando recuperar el aliento que habían perdido durante el extásis

\- Te amo Tenten… - dijo Neji tomando de su mano para besarla en los nudillos, la chica solo lo miro sonrojada, se acerco hasta el y se acurruco a su lado, se dejo abrazar por el muchacho y en segundos se perdió en un profundo sueño

* * *

\- Hinata-san – escucho la chica detrás de ella, se giro despacio notando a Shikuma Soduka mirándola fijamente

\- ¿se encuentra bien princesa? – pregunto la ojiperla notando angustia en la mirada de la otra chica

\- ¿por qué lo hiciste Hinata-san? ¿qué pudo haberte dicho él como para perderlo todo así?

\- No… no entiendo a que se refiere Soduka-hime

\- Los rumores… Hinata lo dejaste todo por el, hiciste a un lado a tu familia por el, por se la amante de Uchiha Sasuke

\- ¿los rumores dicen eso ahora…? – susurro la joven extrañada de aquella noticia, aquellos ancianos la habían convertido en una cualquiera con sus palabras escondiendo la verdadera razón de su salida, la advertencia de Kakashi tuvo más sentido ahora, era verdad que tratarían de humillarla como fuera

\- Hinata-san entiendo porque te dejaste llevar, es sumamente atractivo y encantador, lo se, yo también caí por el, pero ninguna noche en su lecho compensa tu nombre o tu familia, dejarlo todo por el, por sus caricias no vale la pena

\- Soduka-sama el no…

\- Hinata-san el nunca va a amarte de verdad, no lo hará nunca o de lo contrario te hubiera brindado su apellido, solo juega contigo y cuando se canse, te echara de su casa, de su lado sin mirar atrás, no puedes seguir con el, por favor Hinata no tires a la basura tu honor así

\- No es así… el no…

\- Tienes que alejarte de el, si lo deseas puedes quedarte aquí, podríamos darte asilo, podrías ser una de nuestros guerreros pero debes dejarlo, hazlo antes de que te haga más daño – dijo la princesa de pronto tomando las manos de la chica entre las de ella, sus ojos poseían pequeñas lagrimas que aun no salían, el sonido de alguien acercándose a ellas las interrumpió girándose para notar al señor del castillo observándolas

\- ¿pero hija que haces aquí? Aun tienes invitados que atender, Hinata-san por favor continúe con su trabajo – dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que la chica les dejara - y tu querida mía sígueme y deja de ponernos en vergüenza

La noche continuo sin mayor problema, aquel hombre de ojos rosas se había marchado para no volver y la princesa había continuado con la presentación de los candidatos sin encontrar al adecuado y no era porque los siguiera comparando con el Uchiha, si no porque ya no deseaba continuar con la idea de un matrimonio con alguien que no la amara de verdad, no cometería el mismo error que la joven Hinata

A la mañana siguiente partieron los barcos con los finos invitados de la fiesta a sus tierras de origen y cuando todos y cada uno de ellos estaban fuera de los helados terrenos a salvo, llego el turno de los Shinobis contratados, Sasuke y Hinata habían sido despedidos con honores por parte del señor de la isla agradeciendo su gran trabajo. Ahora se encontraban en el barco de regreso a casa recargados en el barandal mirando las pequeñas olas en el mar. Hinata aun continuaba pensando en las palabras que la princesa había dicho a ella, más que nada en los rumores que aparentemente se habían desatado en su propia aldea

\- Sasuke-san… - susurro la chica llamando la atención del joven a su lado – usted…tu ¿sabías de los rumores…que? ¿dónde tu… y yo… donde yo hice…?

\- Son simples tonterías que la gente dice – interrimpió Sasuke entendiendo perfectamente a cuales se estaba refiriendo – la gente se deja llevar por comentarios sin justificación, prefieren no buscar razones y solo hacer caso a información superficial

\- Lo lamento, lo involucre tanto en mis problemas y ahora… también están hablando de …

\- Los rumores van y vienen Hinata, no deben importarte, que hablen de mi no es nada nuevo, la gente siempre comenta sobre mi, cuentan historias para tenerme más miedo o historias de amor con las chicas fan como protagonistas

\- Sasuke-san ¿podría preguntar algo?

\- lo harás de cualquier modo

\- ¿por qué nunca dejas que alguna de tus fans se acerque?

\- ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

\- Mmm… yo se que tiempo atrás… - decía nerviosa - uno de tus grandes propósitos había sido el de reconstruir tu clan…¿cómo…no...es decir...que no es necesario que encuentres a la que será tu pareja en ese camino para hacerlo? Si nunca dejas que alguna chica se acerque… ¿cómo la encontrarás?

\- Ninguna fan será digna de eso… nunca...

\- Tal vez no alguna … como la princesa en sus acciones, pero… y ¿Sakura-san..? ella también era tu fan y siempre profesó su gran amor por …

\- ¿acaso quieres que me acerque a ella? Creí que deseabas que el torpe y ella estuvieran juntos o ¿es que quieres recuperarlo y esperas que yo la quite del camino?

\- No es eso… - contesto con seguridad - quiero que Naruto-kun sea feliz con ella, pero ¿que hay de Uchiha Sasuke? ¿sería el feliz dejando a Sakura-san con alguien más?

\- No preguntes tonterías Hinata, como dije antes, ninguna que haya sido o se haga llamar fan será digna de… recorrer ese camino de reconstrucción conmigo – dijo el chico retrocediendo para dirigirse al camarote que el rey de la isla había comprado para ellos, Hinata lo observo marcharse e inmediatamente le siguió, la nueva habitación otorgada por aquel señor era mucho más grande y amplia, ambas camas estaban a los extremos contrarios separados por una mesa con dos sillas, el joven se recostó sobre una de las camas y sin decir palabra alguna cerro los ojos pretendiendo dormir, Hinata llego hasta la otra cama y luego de quedarse sentada en el borde por un momento se recostó.

Algunos minutos después Sasuke abrió los ojos, la miro detenidamente notando que estaba en un profundo sueño, esta sería su última noche durmiendo juntos, la ultima noche, que admitia, podría dormir con tranquilidad gracias a ella. Se levanto de su cama y camino hasta la de la chica que se había movido de lado dejando su rostro hacia el muro y su espalda al chico, despacio el joven se sentó a la orilla de la cama para no despertarla y perdido en lo blanco de su pensamiento se acerco a ella lo suficiente para disfrutar del delicioso aroma a lavanda de la joven, cerro los ojos aspirando suavemente aquella esencia y sin considerarlo se recostó a lado suyo con cautela, sin pensarlo más, porque sabía que de hacerlo se detendría, la abrazo por la cintura suavemente y se junto más a ella recargando su frente en su hombro, suspirando profundo para acatar sus acciones volvió a cerrar sus ojos y poco a poco se dejo llevar por la tranquilidad que solo ella podía brindarle.

\- solo una noche mas...- susurro Sasuke dejándose llevar finalmente por el sueño.


	10. Lavanda 10

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

 _Varios años en el futuro..._

La discusión podía escucharse incluso desde fuera de la oficina del Hokage, la gente del otro lado de la puerta había decidido mejor alejarse del lugar para evitar la furia que pudiera desatarse conforme tomaba fuerza, era algo que siempre sucedía cuando aquellos dos peleaban por cualquier cosa. El escuadrón de las Sombras había regresado exitoso de su misión tomando de vuelta el castillo de las tierras de fuego, pero los métodos que habían usado para lograrlo no estaban siendo aceptados del todo por el joven Hokage.

\- debiste esperar, no tenías autorización para marcharte con tu equipo – decía el joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que tallaba su frente frustrado por la conducta de la capitana de su selecto equipo, esa chica era como una piedra no solo por lo duro de sus emociones que parecían no existir del todo en ella, si no porque su terquedad era inamovible.

\- esperamos lo necesario y actuamos bajo una estrategia bien pensada – comento la joven de ojos grises sin emoción alguna, pero comenzaba a perder la calma nuevamente por el simple hecho de tener que justificar sus acciones, era increíble como el muchacho frente a ella podía sacarla de quicio con tan poco ¿cómo era posible que no entendiera que esa había sido la solución a tan urgente problema?

\- seguro que pensaste bien esa estrategia – dijo el Hokage con sarcasmo - tanto que todos tus hombres lo aceptaron… oh pero espera, si no me equivoco castigaste a uno de tus soldados por no aceptar dicha estrategia con alegría

\- fue insubordinación directa contra su comandante y no la acepto dentro de mi escuadrón – respondió la joven mirando directamente a los ojos del líder de su aldea, podían haber sido buenos amigos, más bien bueno compañeros durante sus años en la academia, pero esos días se habían quedado atrás y ahora cada uno desempeñaba un papel importante y diferente al del otro.

\- Hayami-san… - dijo el muchacho haciendo un gesto para que le dejara hablar – este tipo de misiones son especialmente para los ANBU, para eso fueron creados y se han vuelto expertos en ese temas desde tiempos lejanos, pueden manejarlo

\- Retomar el castillo no requería una fuerza espía o asesina, necesitaba una unidad militar - dijo la chica colocando las manos sobre el escritorio, su paciencia finalmente se había terminado - para eso fueron creadas las Sombras, fue por ello que mi tatarabuelo las junto, como una defensa sólida

\- Te aseguro que el fundador de los nuevos Uchiha no buscaba un puño militar que usara su fuerza bruta para resolver problemas, su idea siempre fue la de mantener a las sombras como protección de esta aldea

\- Estaban a punto de entrar en guerra en ese entonces, es obvio que por eso las creo en un principio, como una muralla más para proteger la aldea, pero los tiempo han cambiado, su fuerza es útil en otras áreas – dijo la chica alejándose del escritorio para girar su rostro y apartar su vista de la de él - Además no hubo perdidas humanas, todos los implicados fueron capturados y entregados a las respectivas autoridades

\- Hayami-san tu… - trato de decir el chico mientras se ponía de pie pero la joven de ojos grises lo interrumpió

\- No use el poder de mi línea de sangre como prometí Hokage-sama- suspiro la chica- si eso es lo que de verdad te preocupa, no tienes necesidad de hacerlo, no lo he usado desde entonces, desde ... el suceso y no lo haré a menos que sea absolutamente necesario… yo no rompo mis promesas

\- Tan solo quiero que tengas más cuidado en situaciones así, espera a tener todas las indicaciones, toda la información antes de actuar y evitemos asi problemas con el consejo… además… no me agrada que te expongas tanto… no quiero que algo te pase … - dijo el ojiverde desviando por unos segundos su mirada de la de ella

\- Como sea… – dijo la chica dando la vuelta para salir de la habitación- gracias por tus sabios consejos Uzumaki Akiyama, los tendré en mente la próxima vez

\- No lo entiendes … – dijo el muchacho tomando asiento nuevamente- tan solo.. escucha, aun hay un tema pendiente… - hablo el Hokage recargando sus manos en el escritorio – ellos están de regreso…y… tenemos sospechas, razones para creer que están buscándolos de nuevo, Hayami…Hayami-chan, el Clan Uchiha, tu Clan esta de nuevo en peligro … necesitamos contactarlos a todos… ¿sabes en donde se encuentra tu primo?

\- Lo ultimo que supe de el fue que había salvado a la gente de una aldea invadida por ladrones

* * *

 _Tiempo presente_

La gran puerta de la aldea finalmente se veía sobre el horizonte, habían vuelto a casa luego de tan agotadora misión. Las cosas entre ellos se habían arreglado y ahora solo quedaba probar, intentarlo nuevamente, habían tomado una gran decisión y lo demostraban orgullos mientras caminaban de la mano rumbo a la aldea.

El movimiento entre los pobladores realizando sus actividades diarias continuaba normal y sin apuro, sin embargo muchos de momento giraban los ojos sorprendidos por la muestra de afecto entre los recién llegados, Ino era la más intrigada, abría la boca anonadada por la sorpresa, su inmensa curiosidad la invadió y en seguida trato de correr a la pareja para interrogarla, tenía que saber que estaba pasando con exactitud, pero Sai la detuvo de inmediato

\- No interrumpas Ino, no ahora – dijo el muchacho tomando del brazo a la rubia deteniendo su paso, la joven de ojos claros se giro a el molesta

\- Sakura es mi amiga, tengo que saber que sucedió con ellos

\- No creo que sea oportuno, acaban de regresar de una misión, al menos debes dejarlos descansar

\- Sai, hay cosas que las chicas deben de contarse inmediatamente entre ellas, sobre todo si son amigas – dijo separándose del muchacho caminando a toda prisa hasta la pareja

Sakura observo a la rubia llegando a ellos y de pronto se sintió nerviosa, había imaginado que entrar de la mano con el campeón de la aldea llamaría la atención de algunos ciudadanos, pero nada que no se pudiera controlar, sin embargo, Ino era un tema completamente diferente, si la ojiazul se enteraba de su nueva relación pronto la aldea entera estaría consciente de ella

\- ¡Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun! – decía la chica deteniendo su paso frente a la pareja - ¿qué tal estuvo su misión?

\- Todo estuvo perfecto Ino – decía la pelirosa colocándose frente al muchacho – de hecho tenemos que ir a informar al Hokage lo bien que nos fue

\- Por lo que veo, si les fue muy bien – contesto la rubia - tienes que contarme todo lo que paso

\- Pero Ino el Hokage nos espera, será en otra ocasión – dijo Sakura tratando de pasar de lado de su amiga arrastrando a su "novio" que no había podido decir nada, pero la otra joven lo impidió

\- Descuida, Naruto puede llevar el informe solo ¿no es así? – hablo la muchacha ganando una cara de sorpresa del chico, más este mantuvo el silencio al ver la mirada de Ino que indicaba peligro y no buscando la ira de las kunoichis asintió a la declaración – Sakura tu debes venir conmigo y contarme todo – dijo la rubia jalando de la ojiverde no dando espacio a cualquier negativa, Sai llego hasta Naruto y tan solo le puso la mano en el hombro para disculpase en nombre de su prometida, cuando la curiosidad la invadía no había fuerza alguna que pudiera detenerla

Hinata lo había visto todo desde el fondo de una de las calles, había salido a comprar alimentos y se encontraba junto a un puesto cuando observo a la feliz pareja llegar, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al notar sus manos unidas y la alegría en la mirada del ojiazul

\- estoy feliz por ti… Naruto-kun – dijo en voz baja la chica mientras lo miraba marcharse junto con Sai, sonrió ligeramente y continuo con su camino rumbo al distrito Uchiha

Al llegar a los terrenos de la cresta roja y blanca dejo los alimentos que había comprado en la cocina, aún seguía pensando en Sakura-san y Naruto-kun, finalmente estaban juntos y era más que obvio por la inmensa felicidad que se podía ver en el rostro del chico y la serenidad en el porte de la pelirosa que ya no había más dudas en ellos. Durante mucho tiempo imagino que el día que lo viera con aquella a quien le entregaría su corazón, con la mujer que hiciera sus sueños realidad, iba a ser el día en que ella misma dejaría en el olvido su propio corazón, que no vería el final de sus lagrimas mientras se hacía a la idea de que el joven rubio, aquel que amara por años, no la había elegido a ella, sin embargo se encontraba tranquila, e incluso feliz de sobremanera al saber que Naruto estaba con la mujer que amaba luego de tantas dudas y tantos pormenores en su camino, finalmente dejaría de estar solo y sería amado, estaba contenta porque tal vez muy en el fondo de todo ella había contribuido a esa felicidad

\- Sakura-san me escucho – susurro la chica recordando el día en que se había visto con la joven médico en el parque, en esos momentos aun estaba dolida por el rechazo del muchacho, pero sin poder odiarlo, porque jamás lo haría y manteniendo su decisión de ayudarlo, de buscar la felicidad del chico aun y si no era con ella, había hablado con la pelirosa logrando tal vez que se diera la oportunidad de intentarlo entre ellos

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir un leve temblor en la tierra, sabía perfectamente la razón de ello, habían regresado de su misión desde hacía algunos días y desde entonces Sasuke no había parado de trabajar en la reparación del campo de entrenamiento, Hinata le ayudaba gran parte del tiempo, pero el muchacho simplemente no se detenía ni para descansar, lo que lo hacía muchas veces continuar con todo solo. Extrañamente su trabajo en dicho campo solo lo hacía durante el día, seguía despertando a media noche escapando de su habitación por la ventana, pero en lugar de continuar con las reparaciones como muchas otras veces había hecho, se encerraba en el dojo del distrito y no salía hasta la mañana siguiente. Sabía que no volvía a dormir, no descansaba y aun así trabajaba sin parar.

\- Sasuke-san – susurro la joven pensativa mientras salía de la mansión rumbo al lugar donde se encontraba el pelinegro, llevaba algo de fruta y agua para el muchacho que seguramente ya estaba probando el nuevo campo de entrenamiento, se encamino hasta el sitio y lo encontró moviéndose rápidamente entre una gran polvareda que se había formado a su alrededor _¿qué clase de entrenamiento esta haciendo?_ Se pregunto Hinata manteniendo su vista en el mismo lugar, más no podía observarlo adecuadamente por la gran cantidad de polvo sobre el, prendió su Byakugan y justo cuando logro enfocarlo sintió que algo se movía debajo de la tierra, una figura gigante y rápida salió repentinamente de entre las rocas del suelo golpeando a Sasuke para enviarlo algunos metros lejos y ahora se dirigía directamente a ella, en ningún momento pudo identificar a su agresor, simplemente había saltado del piso dejando caer los objetos que llevaba en sus manos para llegar hasta una rama alta de un árbol adjunto, su movimiento apenas y la había salvado del fuerte ataque de la cola del gran animal que ahora se elevaba lo suficiente para dejarse ver

\- No es Aoda – dijo la chica antes de volver a esquivar el ataque de aquella cobra, intento caer al suelo lejos de la bestia más esta en un movimiento invisible le volvió atacar pegando fuertemente en su abdomen con su cola, la chica choco su espalda contra un árbol y tan solo observo como la gran serpiente se lanzaba a ella para comerla, pero no sucedió, de pronto se encontró en los fuertes brazos de Sasuke que la cargaba de manera tal vez posesiva, su vista estaba fija en los ojos de aquel reptil

\- No vuelvas a atacarla Manda – ordeno el pelinegro juntando más a la joven en sus brazos a su pecho, el gran animal tan solo se agacho un poco a ellos para verlos mejor y hablar

\- Usaba chakra, no es un humano común

\- No vas a atacarla a menos que te diga lo contrario ¿esta claro? – amenazó el Uchiha en un tono tan severo que no dejaba tener duda a la serpiente de las consecuencias que se ganaría de hacer lo contrarío

\- Como quiera – dijo la gran cobra haciéndose a un lado – se termino el entrenamiento, quiero volver

\- Entonces vete – dijo Sasuke y de pronto la cobra se había marchado en medio de un montón de humo, fue entonces que el muchacho cayo en cuenta que seguía manteniendo a Hinata en sus brazos, despacio la dejo bajar girando su rostro para que no pudiera verlo pintado ligeramente de rosa

\- El es Manda, es otra de mis invocaciones, su fuerza proporciona un buen entrenamiento – dijo aun sin mirar a la chica – cuando estés lista tu también podrás entrenar con el y…- estaba por continuar pero callo al sentir los suaves dedos de la chica en la pequeña pero sangrante herida de su mejilla

\- Debe ser muy bueno… si logro herirte… Sasuke-san… – dijo la ojiperla con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, Sasuke le correspondió con una de medio lado y luego se aparto de su toque, comenzaba a incomodarle la sensación que le estaba proporcionado, sobre todo porque de algún modo lo disfrutaba y más al verla sonreír de ese modo

* * *

Ino había jalado de la chica de cabello rosa hasta llevarla a una de las bancas en el parque, Sakura trataba de excusarse para marcharse pero la rubia insistía en hablar con ella y no la dejaría ir sin sacarle la verdad primero

\- tienes que contarme que paso ¿cómo es que ahora tienes tanto afecto por Naruto? ¿acaso es oficial? – pregunto la rubia tomando de las manos a su amiga sentada frente a ella

\- Cabeza hueca no quiero que se haga un escándalo por esto ¿oíste? es cierto, ahora estamos juntos, pero no necesito que toda la aldea lo sepa de inmediato

\- ¡No quieres hacer un escándalo y llegas a la aldea tomada de la mano con el!- grito Ino desahogándose – pero esta bien, no lo comentare con todos … aun - hablo la joven sonriendo de medio lado – al menos podemos decir que el chico lo logro… logro sacarte de tu idiotez por Sasuke-kun, creí que siempre vivirías bajo la sombra de tu amor no correspondido

\- ¡Ino! Tu sabías que eso había terminado – grito la chica soltándose del agarre de su amiga

\- lo se… y aun así parecías no salir del hechizo

\- no quiero saber ya nada de esa vieja obsesión- contesto Sakura cruzando los brazos - por favor ya no la menciones, no quiero perder a Naruto… no por otro malentendido así

\- realmente te importa ¿verdad?

\- Quiero intentarlo, el siempre estuvo ahí conmigo y yo estaba tan ciega que nunca lo note… pero ahora que finalmente se lo que siente por mi, ahora que al menos he probado algo de ese sentimiento, no quiero dejarlo, tan solo quiero que siga a mi lado

\- Sakura – dijo Ino con algo de fastidio, pero con una sonrisa en los labios - no importa lo que pase contigo, te aseguro que Naruto no dejara de estar a tu lado

* * *

Le habían mandado llamar, el patriarca del clan había solicitado su presencia y ahora esperaba fuera de su estudio por su permiso para pasar, podía escuchar que aun conversaba con su hija menor del otro lado de la puerta. Neji no podía evitar compadecerse de Hanabi, cierto era que la joven había cambiado ya en muchos aspectos, su personalidad nunca había sido dulce como la de Hinata, pero ahora no solo era fría, si no cruel, y no podía evitar sentirse mal no solo porque estaba perdiendo a la chiquilla, si no porque le había fallado a Hinata en protegerla, ese había sido su ultimo deseo antes de marcharse del Clan

Las puertas se abrieron finalmente dejando salir a la joven heredera, su semblante demostraba molestia, evidentemente su platica no había sido a favor de ella nuevamente, ahora parecía que nada de lo que hacía era correcto ante los ojos de su padre, no importaba cuanto le adularan los ancianos, sin la aprobación de Hiashi-sama no había merito en ninguna de sus acciones. La joven detuvo su paso un instante para mirarlo y en esos ojos el castaño pudo ver completo rencor hacia el, pero ignoraba el motivo, la chica pronto continuo con su camino y entonces escucho Neji la voz del líder del Clan llamándole. Entro en el estudio del hombre que miraba por la venta tomando asiento frente al escritorio, los guardias que habían atendido la reunión anterior salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos

\- Neji-san, tengo una solicitud tuya pendiente de revisión- comento el hombre tomando asiento frente al chico - deseas tener la libertad de salir de los terrenos nuevamente ¿no es así?

\- Creo que ya he cumplido con el castigo que se me impuso, he pasado más de dos meses encerrado en casa y no deseo que esta tortura continúe

\- ¿estar en casa con los miembros de tu familia te parece una tortura?

\- Hay políticas aquí que muchas veces convierten estén Clan en todo, menos en una familia – contesto Neji mirando directamente a los ojos de su tío, le reclamaba en silencio la partida de su querida prima

\- ¿qué harías si yo te dejara salir?

\- Continuar con mi vida señor, tal vez ya no sea un Shinobi como tal, pero aun puedo hacer grandes cosas

\- Si sales regresaras con tu equipo, seguramente por entrenamiento, pero más que eso… irías a verla

\- ¿qué podría preocuparles de ella Hiashi-sama? Es una buena compañera y nada más – dijo mientras el patriarca le miraba pensativo – se perfectamente que no puedo ofrecerle nada, ¿así que porque habría de involucrarme con ella de otro modo que no fuera el compañerismo? – mentía

\- te concederé salir, pero te sugiero te alejes de posibles rumores, eso implica no pasar tiempo de más con tu antiguo equipo y por supuesto no contactar a Hinata – dijo ganando la mirada incrédula del muchacho – ella no tiene derecho a acercarse a nadie de este clan, si tu lo haces solo le traerás problemas a ella

\- lo sé y hare lo que me ordene Hiashi-sama

* * *

 _Era momento de iniciar nuevamente el entrenamiento,_ el campo incluso se encontraba ya en perfectas condiciones por lo que Sasuke había insistido en retomar sus practicas que ahora serian a un nivel superior

Tomaron su posición de combate y luego de algunos segundos se lanzaron al otro para atacar, puños y piernas iban y venían a gran velocidad, se separaban por instantes y luego volvían al contacto contra el otro. Repentinamente Hinata se tiro para adelante, extendió su pierna y conecto una fuerte patada en el muchacho de cabello negro, Sasuke termino levemente estampado en el tronco de un árbol, mientras que la chica al notar lo que había hecho corrió hasta el angustiada

\- lo siento mucho Sasuke-san yo no quise…

\- lo hiciste bien Hinata, has progresado – contesto el pelinegro poniéndose de pie frente a ella – ¿lista?

\- ¿Vamos a continuar?

\- Esto es entrenamiento Hinata – dijo el Uchiha atacando inmediatamente, la joven apenas y pudo esquivar el puño que el muchacho había lanzado a ella con fuerza, dio un brinco más tratando de alejarse de él pero este había llegado por detrás de ella conectando en su costado, la ojiperla rodo unos cuantos metros sobre el suelo, subió su rostro para observar el masculino y noto en el una sonrisa burlona, molesta y decidida a borrar aquel gesto de su cara le ataco de nuevo conectado su propio puño en los labios del chico. El golpe había sido duro más el muchacho no se había movido ni un centímetro, tan solo había girado su rostro para limpiarse la sangre que escurría por el costado de su labio

\- Sasuke-san… lo siento mucho – dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia, pero el joven la detuvo colocando dos de sus dedos bajo la barbilla femenina para levantar su rostro y harcerla mirarlo

\- Lo hiciste bien, Hinata

\- Por favor permítame ayudarlo – contestó la ojiperla corriendo hasta la orilla del campo en donde había dejado su pequeña mochila con los ungüentos que había preparado para este tipo de situaciones durante los entrenamientos, aunque admitía que los había preparado para ella

Sasuke al observar que al parecer ya no continuarían con el entrenamiento se dejo caer en el suelo esperando por el regreso de la chica, Hinata se coloco de rodillas delante de el y con cuidado, luego de colocar algo de la blanca crema en un pequeño trapo, comenzó a limpiar el labio del muchacho, por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa al hacerlo, al notarse tan cerca de el, sobre todo porque podía sentir la mirada del pelinegro sobre ella siguiendo cada movimiento

\- esto aliviara el dolor Sasuke-san – dijo la chica continuando con su labor, sin embargo sus nervios se alteraron otro poco cuando sin querer sus dedos desnudos rozaron aquellos carnosos labios, sus manos temblorosas decidieron dejar su trabajo alejándose para tratar de controlarse, pero las manos ásperas del muchacho las sujetaron suavemente deteniendo su camino

\- ¿por qué te has puesto tan nerviosa, Hinata?

\- No… no es nada es solo que yo….- trato de decir, pero al sentir que aquellas manos masculinas habían dejado las suyas para comenzar con un camino hacia sus brazos no pudo continuar, un leve temblor recorrió su cuerpo al sentirlo

\- ¿me tienes miedo Hinata?

\- No, claro que no, tu sabes que nunca te he tenido miedo

\- ¿Extrañas al idiota? _Hinata…Sabes que ahora tiene a Sakura a su lado_

\- Me alegra que sea feliz… eso es todo

\- Dime algo… Hinata…- hablo el pelinegro mientras que sus manos continuaban con el recorrido deteniéndose, una sobre su hombro, y la otra detrás de su cuello - ¿alguna vez… han robado estos labios? – pregunto el Uchiha colocando la mano que había mantenido en el hombro de la chica ahora en su barbilla para hacerla subir su rostro y sin previo aviso posar sus labios sobre los de ella

Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante el contacto, pero aquel era un beso tan suave que la cálida sensación que comenzaba a crecer en ella le obligó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos para concentrarse en aquel contacto. El joven podía sentir el corazón de la ojiperla tan agitado como el suyo, pero no persivia negación alguna, se separo un momento y sin romper el contacto visual, tomo su mano y le jalo hasta sentarla sobre su regazo con una pierna a cada lado de su cintura, aquel contacto más intimo logro teñir de rojo el rostro completo de la chica, pero no se negó, no se negó aun cuando Sasuke tomo de nueva cuenta sus labios, esta vez de manera más hambrienta robando un suspiro de ella, el muchacho aprovecho el momento para profundizar su acto, su lengua tocando la de ella en un demandante beso lleno de deseo casi sin control

Pero el control era parte de el, elevaba a la chica con su toque y pronto le hacía volver a la tierra en un interminable fuego que no hacía más que quemar la sangre en esta, las inquietas manos de Sasuke pronto le tocaron por debajo de su ropa, Hinata sintió su delicada piel ardiendo bajo las fuertes manos del pelinegro que subían con cada segundo un poco más hacía su pecho. Sus labios masculinos ahora atacaban su largo y blanco cuello haciéndola temblar deliciosamente mientras que de la boca de Hinata salían sonidos suaves que ya no podía controlar y entonces ella…

Despertó y se sentó de golpe sobre su cama completamente sonrojada, no podía creer lo que había pasado, lo que su mente le había hecho ver durante su sueño, aun podía sentir vivas las caricias que aquel hombre había hecho sobre su cuerpo, aun si solo habían sido parte de su imaginación, se habían sentido tan reales _¿de donde ha salido… tal deseo por mi Sensie?_ Pensó Hinata cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, se sentía tan avergonzada, tal vez no por los oscuros deseos que su mente podía llegar a provocar en ella, si no porque iban dirigidos hacía el joven de cabello negro. Jamás se había sentido así antes y claramente nunca había tenido esa clase de sueños, ni por Naruto

\- ¿pero que pasa conmigo? – dijo dejando salir su rostro de entre sus manos enfocando su mirada en la pared que dividía su cuarto del de su maestro, se percató entonces que no había presencia alguna del otro lado, de nueva cuenta había escapado seguramente al dojo en donde se ocultaría por el resto de la noche, una sensación de preocupación la invadió provocando que saliera de su cama, de su habitación para buscarle

Efectivamente estaba ahí, en el dojo, podía verlo con la ayuda de su Byakugan mientras esperaba a unos cuantos centímetros de la entrada, _¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?_ Se pregunto, esta vez el muchacho no estaba recostado meditando como siempre, no, ahora tan solo estaba sentado con su espalda desnuda recargada en la pared, a su lado había una botella con un liquido carmesí

\- se que estas afuera, entra ya – dijo Sasuke al otro lado de la puerta retando a la chica, Hinata suspiro dudando si debía o no entrar, recién había soñado con el pelinegro y aun podía sentir su corazón latiendo fuera de su ritmo normal… si entraba lo tendría de frente con su atractiva presencia sin barrera alguna, de hecho aun no ingresaba y su mente ya estaba regresando a las candentes imágenes de momentos atrás. Dio otro suspiro profundo y llenándose de valor accedió, después de todo no iba a dejar esperando a su maestro.

\- Sasuke-san…

\- ¿te deje sin dormir de nuevo Hinata? – pregunto el chico refiriéndose a las muchas noches en las que le había despertado al salir de su habitación por la ventana, y luego de su regreso de la misión, aquel habito había continuado del mismo modo, sin embargo para la ojiperla la pregunta sonó de manera diferente, pues era verdad que el chico no le había dejado dormir al invadirla de aquel sensual modo durante su sueño

\- no precisamente, Sasuke-san… esta vez desperté a causa de un extraño sueño mío

\- ¿fue malo?

\- No lo se….- dijo la chica desviando la mirada sonrojada - ¿qué es lo que esta tomando?

\- Vino…- dijo mirando la desconformidad en la chica – no soy alcohólico si es lo que te preocupa, tan solo quería probarlo- contestó tomando la botella entre sus manos - esta es una de la varias viejas botellas que mi padre conservaba en el almacén, era un vino tan refinado y caro que solía abrirlo solo en ocasiones especiales, como bodas, compromisos, anuncios o promociones de la familia… - decía mientras servía un poco más en su copa – La primera y única vez que lo vi tomarlo fue la noche en que Uchiha Kiomyo se comprometió con Uchiha Sahami, aun era muy pequeño en ese entonces y mi padre solo fue capas de darle una probada a Itachi… - sonrió de medio lado – por supuesto no iba a dejar que solo mi tonto hermano supiera el sabor del líquido en esta botella… - dijo regresando el envase de cristal al suelo junto a él – necesitaba conocer su sabor…tenía que probarlo antes de venderlo, después de todo no puedo tenerlo aquí si no se volverá a usar

\- Eso no lo sabes … - contesto Hinata afligida, casi como un reflejo- tu no lo sabes… algún día este lugar estará lleno de personas como antes, algún día habrá celebraciones aquí y todos brindaran usando ese vino… - hablo la chica tomando asiento frente a el posando su mano sobre la del muchacho - algún día así será… tu dijiste que revivirías tu Clan y se que no te darás por vencido hasta no regresarle su gloria y su honor

\- La siempre optimista Hinata… - dijo el muchacho sonriendo de medio lado sin dejar de mirarla, pero luego de algunos segundo bajo la vista hablando – tch… deberías probarlo también… se que no querrás quedarte con la duda – comento acercando su propia copa llena a ella

\- Sasuke-san … creo que ha tomado suficiente por los dos – contesto Hinata inclinándose a su altura junto al para retirarle la botella

\- Aun no estoy ebrio… aunque tal vez debería estarlo… tal vez así pueda dormir al menos esta noche – decía el chico mientras agachaba la cabeza ocultando su rostro con su largo cabello

\- Sasuke-san…¿qué sucede? ¿qué es lo que no le deja dormir?- pregunto con suavidad la chica mientras deslizaba su mano entre el oscuro cabello para despejar sus ojos negros, el joven con los mismos ahora libres le miro y se perdió en lo blanco de aquellas lunares orbes, sin previo aviso jalo de la mano de la doncella fuerte y de manera tal, que Hinata termino sentada casi por completo en el regazo del pelinegro con su espalda a el, la ojiperla estaba completamente sonrojada y nerviosa, más pronto se calmo al sentir los brazos de Sasuke rodeándola por la cintura de manera suave al tiempo que recargaba su frente en el delgado hombro de la doncella

\- No quiero que sepas todas la horribles cosas que pasan por mi mente durante las noches… toda mi familia, todo mi pasado es un recuerdo cubierto de sangre… y esta presente cada noche … - callo de golpe para poder capturar con su nariz desde su fino cuello el aroma a lavanda de la chica, lo aspiro profundamente y de inmediato se sintió más tranquilo contagiándose de la paz de la muchacha, Hinata sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al contacto de su nariz con su piel y sin pensarlo trato de moverse un poco, pero el ahora firme agarre del pelinegro se lo impidió – no me dejes…quédate… tan solo quiero dormir en paz … con ese dulce aroma a lavanda conmigo- dijo acomodando más su cabeza en la nuca de la joven suspirando despacio para así dejarse llevar por el sueño y el cansancio, Hinata al sentir su respiración más lenta y tranquila supo que finalmente se había dormido

\- Sus recuerdos…lo están matando…- dijo preocupada en un susurro – descuida…no voy a dejar que pase Sasuke-san… no voy a dejar que te aterroricen de nuevo

La luna se había marchado dando paso al brillante sol de la mañana, Sasuke abrió los ojos al tiempo que estiraba sus brazos, habían pasado varios días desde la ultima vez que se sintiera tan descansado aun y pese a la sensación de pesadez que el vino de la noche anterior había dejado en su cuerpo, se giro a su lado observando que se encontraba solo, la ojiperla se había marchado no hacía mucho pues aun sentía tibio el espacio que la chica había usado

\- Hinata… – dijo el joven en un susurro poniéndose de pie, si no hubiera sido por ella, por ella que poseía tanta paz en su interior, que podía calmarlo con solo mirarlo de aquella forma tan sincera, ella que era tan diferente a él y tan diferente para el también, a lo largo de su vida Sasuke había conocido muchos tipos de mujeres, la mayoría de ellas locas interesadas que con tan solo verlo habían confesado un amor eterno, muchas otras habían jurado hacer lo que fuera por el, algunas como Sakura y Karin habían prometido estar a su lado por siempre, esperarlo o seguirlo toda una vida si era necesario con tal de tenerlo para ellas, pero ninguna le había dado verdad en sus palabras, ninguna conocía al Sasuke real, tan solo se dejaban guiar por una idea imaginaria de quien era, una idea que tarde o temprano perdería el encanto obligándolas a alejarse de él. Hinata tal vez no conocía todos sus secretos, después de todo el pelinegro nunca se los había contado, pero no le presionaba por saberlos, lo respetaba al grado de no juzgarlo más que por sus acciones presentes, no por lo que fue, no por su apariencia o no por su apellido, ella no solo era sin duda un alma pura, le ex princesa era incapaz de mentir en pensamiento o palabra y eso la hacía única… y atractiva… porque lo era, ya no iba a negar que su atención estaba capturada por ella

Disfrutaba de su presencia y cuando no la tenía cerca, su mente no dejaba de invocarla, algo en la joven de ojos luna le hacía sentir diferente y le agradaba aunque no pudiera describir exactamente como. Qué ironía, de todas las mujeres conocidas en su vida, su atención tenía que ser atrapada por aquella que a pesar de poseer una super vista, realmente nunca le miro, aunque si era sincero el tampoco le había notado de esa forma antes … o al menos eso era lo que creía, no importaba, para Hinata durante mucho tiempo no existió nadie más que el héroe de ojos azules y cabello dorado

\- Naturo – dijo Sasuke molesto llegando hasta el marco de la puerta del dojo, ese idiota le había destrozado el corazón a la chica… aunque podía decir orgulloso que Hinata lo había superado, pero… ¿y si ahora ya no estaba aquel idiota en su horizonte… que… o quien?

Hinata había llegado hasta la cocina iniciando con su acostumbrada tarea del desayuno, sus mejillas aun estaban algo coloradas al recordar la posición en la que había despertado junto al joven de ojos negros aquella mañana, en algún momento de la noche, los fuertes brazos del muchacho le habían girado y rodeado con firmeza por la cintura mientras la ceñía junto a su cuerpo posesivamente, la chica mantenía su rostro escondido en su masculino y desnudo pecho al tiempo que el propio rostro de Sasuke, se presionaba en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro respirando su aroma. Recordar aquella escena era como recordar el sueño por el que había despertado y sus nervios sin poder contenerse estallaron con el pensamiento

\- contrólate Hinata… tu ya no eres así – se repetía la chica una y otra vez en voz baja queriendo ignorar aquellas sensaciones que la mera imagen de Sasuke a su lado le producían, pero entre más quería apartarlas más fuerte se hacía su pensamiento alrededor de él, _creí que solo podía sentirme así por Naturo,_ pensó la chica bajando el batido que estaba preparado, _pensé que esa sensación del estomago enredado, del suspiro robado y de la mirada perdida solo eran únicas de Naruto,_ continuaba la chica, pero ahora… Sasuke.

Admitía que varías veces había encontrado su vista y pensamiento perdidos en el pelinegro y es que no iba a negar que el joven era atractivo, simplemente ya no podía evitar verlo de diferente forma en algunas ocasiones. Solo habían sido pequeños vistazos, momentos en que sus ojos se había desviado al joven por algunos segundos evitando a toda costa que el muchacho lo notara, y es que aquella gallarda y fuerte figura se había vuelto difícil de ignorar al igual que aquellos momentos de atención que el Uchiha le había ofrecido. Lo que más le había llamado eran aquellos negros ojos que parecían cavernas invitándole a explorar su interior y a veces… sentía el deseo de perderse en ellos

\- ¿pero que pasa conmigo? – se pregunto la chica colocando una mano sobre su pecho mientras detenía su vista en el horizonte a través de la ventana de la cocina, no se dio cuenta de la otra presencia entrando en la habitación

\- Eso quisiera saber

\- ¡Sasuke-san!

\- ¿Ya esta listo el desayuno? – pregunto el chico tratando de sacar a Hinata de aquel estado tenso que podía notar en ella, _¿qué esta pasando_? Pensó el pelinegro

\- Oh… ya casi termino… en un momento podre servirlo – dijo la chica apresurándose en cada movimiento bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke, su intención había sido la de distraerla pero ahora todo el ambiente mantenía un silencio sepulcral, Hinata lo había sentido también y decidida a cambiarlo hablo

\- El día de ayer volvieron Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan de su misión médica – dijo observando como las orbes oscuras del chico habían subido desde la mesa para mirarla – creo… creo que finalmente han decido …estar juntos… oficialmente…

\- Así que el idiota finalmente lo logro

\- No debería llamarlo así Sasuke-san, es su amigo

\- Me alegro por el – dijo dando un suspiro de desgano, la verdad es que no era una noticia que le llenara de emoción, aunque si le sorprendía que no hubieran tardado más en decidirse, entonces su mirada se volvió a enfocar en la de la chica que ahora comenzaba a servir los platos del desayuno- ¿qué hay de ti, Hinata? – dijo tomando repentinamente una de las manos de la chica para hacerla mirarlo – ahora le pertenece a alguien más… – hablo Sasuke mostrando muy en lo escondido algo de nerviosismo y tensión por la repuesta a aquella pregunta

\- Estoy feliz por el Sasuke-san, nosotros decidimos ser amigos y lo somos además… no me duele verlo con la chica de sus sueños - el pelinegro guardo silencio tan solo observándola, como buscando detectar cualquier mentira en aquellas palabras, pero simplemente no encontró alguna, dejo salir el aire que no sabía había contenido y sonriendo de medio lado hablo

\- Bien dicho Hinata – contesto el chico para luego soltarla y comenzar a probar los alimentos, desconcertada por aquellas acciones la ojiperla tan solo le observo, no sabía porque pero por algunos segundos le pareció ver que el semblante de su maestro se había hecho más tranquilo, que había perdido la tensión que se había dibujado en su rostro minutos antes. Tal vez solo había sido su imaginación, dio un pequeño suspiro y tomando asiento frente a el comenzó a desayunar también

* * *

Su semblante no había cambiado mucho durante todo su recorrido al hospital, Kakashi había pasado más de una hora leyendo el informe completo sobre la más reciente misión de cierta pareja de cabello oscuro y ahora luego de meditarlo durante mucho tiempo, se dirigía para hablar personalmente con la rubia de duro carácter. No se habían comunicado mucho luego del pequeño intercambio que habían sostenido en su oficina la ultima vez, pero realmente necesitaba verla. No tuvo que tocar la puerta, esta se abrió revelando a la mujer del otro lado que ya esperaba por el

\- no creí que vendrías tan pronto, las mañanas nunca fueron tu fuerte

\- es una ocasión especial querida Tsunade – dijo tomando asiento en el lugar frente al escritorio de la mujer, la rubia podía notar aun cierta incomodad entre ellos, pero era evidente que el peliplateado necesitaba hablar con ella de un asunto serio o no estaría ahí, así pues prefirió ignorar el sentimiento

\- ¿qué es lo que necesitas Kakashi?

\- Quiero que leas el informe, me parece que es una prueba aceptable – dijo el hombre acercando el folder a la mujer frente a el, Tsunade no muy convencida lo tomo leyendo los nombres de los shinobis en el papel

\- Esto no prueba nada

\- Esta de regreso, no era eso lo que te preocupaba, Hinata-chan logró mantenerlo aquí, te dije que lo haría, te dije que era una buena idea dejarlo a su cargo

\- ¡Kakashi quiero que detengas esto ya!- dijo molesta ganando la mirada del Hokage – no entiendo porque lo haces pero quiero que te detengas, deja de tratar de involucrar al Uchiha con Hinata

\- Yo no he hecho absolutamente nada, si algo esta pasando ha pasando por si solo

\- Hinata es una joven dulce y pura, Sasuke va a consumirla y destruirla sin piedad, ella ya ha perdido demasiado como para seguir perdiendo más a causa de el – dijo la mujer recargando su espalda en el respaldo de su silla cruzando los brazos molesta

\- Por favor Tsunade, no vas a decirme que crees en lo rumores que se dieron en la aldea por culpa de los viejos Hyuga

\- La mente retorcida del Uchiha es capas de muchas cosas, no tendría dudas al respecto… sin embargo …. Hinata es muy centrada, jamás caería por el así y es por ello que no quiero que sigas buscando la manera involucrarlos

\- Sabes perfectamente que yo jamás podría convencer a Sasuke de hacer algo y mucho menos algo así, si no quisiera que algo pasará simplemente ya lo hubiera desechado

\- No puedes intervenir Kakashi, además tu al igual que mucho otros sabes que Hinata ha estado enamorada de Naruto toda su vida ¿y si el también tiene sentimientos por ella? ¿qué pretendes hacer? ¿enfrentar a esos dos de nuevo, ahora por Hinata?

\- Naruto no tiene sentimientos por ella de ese modo

\- ¿Como estas tan seguro?

\- Porque me lo dijo - comentó el hombre suspirando - porque ella se lo confeso y el tuvo que rechazarla, esa tarde me lo conto aun confundido y dolido por lo que había hecho

\- Déjala fuera de este asunto

\- Necesitabas pruebas de que podía seguir trabajando con esta aldea y lo logro, Hinata-chan estaba ahí porque querías un voto más de confianza, eso es todo

\- Escucha, no quiero que la lastime ¿de acuerdo? En cuanto al Uchiha… su misión no prueba nada, sabes perfectamente bien que puede hacerte creer lo que sea, incluso que ha cambiado, pero no sabemos que pasa en realidad por esa mente suya

\- Tsunade debes darle la oportunidad ¿cómo va a demostrar que es digno de confianza si tu no lo dejas?

\- ¡Bien! si lo que quieres es una prueba hagámosla, envíalo a una misión que no ponga a prueba su fuerza, pero su verdadero pensar, envíalo a algo en donde le des la opción de marcharse, de salirse con la suya, donde la tentación sea grande, pero esta vez no pongas a Hinata en medio de su juego, envíalo con alguien más, alguien que sepa sus artimañas, envíalo con Naruto

\- Estas haciendo justamente lo que Sasuke siempre ha sospechado, se dará cuenta de que solo es una trampa y solo estarás ganando su ira, además sabes que enviarlos juntos solo terminara por fastidiar al Uchiha

\- Justamente, si realmente esta siendo sincero en su palabra de volver en paz no tienes nada de que preocuparte, todo saldrá bien, entonces y solo entonces, dejare de sospechar de él

\- Si con esto lo dejarás tranquilo… lo haré, pero deberás cumplir, lo ayudaras y eliminaras todo poder que tengan los jueces sobre el, lo dejaras completamente libre, no más pruebas, no mas ANBU, no más análisis – dijo el hombre dando la mano a la rubia para cerrar el trato, ganarle a ella aseguraba ganarle a todo el consejo a cargo de Sasuke

\- Realmente espero que sepas lo que haces Kakashi – comento la mujer al tiempo que cerraba el trato estrechando su mano con la del Hokage.

* * *

El brillante sol iluminaba el cielo con una luz tan clara que parecía de oro o al menos para Naruto así era, ahora que la chica de cabello rosado estaba con él, cada día parecía brillar más. Le acompañaba al hospital tomando de su mano, a Sakura parecía no importarle que los demás les miraran con detenimiento, el por su parte quería gritarlo a todo el mundo, pero había respetado el hasta entonces silencio de la ojiverde, aunque algo le decía que ese silencio no duraría por mucho tiempo, se detuvieron frente a las escaleras de la entrada del recinto, la chica inesperadamente jalo de su mano para detenerlo y besarlo por sorpresa, al parecer Sakura olvidaría el mencionado silencio rápidamente demostrando cariño más intimo, sobre todo cuando comenzó a perder sus manos en el dorado cabello del joven, lo cierto era que ya no le importaba mucho la opinión de la gente

\- si lo sabe Ino seguramente ya lo sabe toda la aldea – dijo Sakura separándose del muchacho, pero solo por unos segundos pues volvió a tomar sus labios en otro beso más corto para despedirse y entrar al hospital guiñándole el ojo

\- te veré después Sakura-Chan - susurro el joven aun con su aliento robado por la doncella, pero la pelirosa ya no le había escuchado, caminaba rápidamente al interior del edificio alegre y nerviosa al mismo tiempo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa, se sentía como una niña ejecutando una travesura. Aun podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza pese a que el rubio ya se había marchado, la felicidad la invadía al pensar que la cosas se habían arreglado finalmente con Naruto, estar con el le hacía sentir de una manera diferente y excitante, era como abrir un regalo envuelto en papel brillante, la ilusión de la sorpresa y la expectativa de alegría por ver aquel obsequio le hacían sentir especial, tal vez durante mucho tiempo cubrió su corazón con la idea de amar al atractivo chico de cabello negro, tal vez en sus años de academia no había nadie en su mundo que no fuera el, más nunca durante todo ese tiempo su corazón había respondido del excitante modo en que lo hacía ahora por Naruto, _tal vez es porque Sasuke-kun realmente nunca me puso atención_ , pensó la chica, aun así era un sentimiento completamente nuevo y mucho más agradable.

Recordar los labios de aquel joven de ojos azules, firmes sobre los suyos en cada beso le ponían a soñar, y debía detenerse porque había vuelto al hospital y tenía que retomar su trabajo. Tomo los reportes del estante en el que las enfermeras lo habían colocado revisando, los pacientes que había dejado al marcharse de misión habían sido atendidos por la misma Tsunade para apoyarle, una sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro al pensar en la amabilidad de la rubia, era una gran maestra que de una o de otra forma le había apoyado para seguir adelante y llegar lejos como medico, jamás la defraudaría

\- torpe – dijo Ino llegando detrás de la pelirosa con una sonrisa ligera – estar enamorada de verdad te sienta bien, te ves radiante

\- Ino ¿qué?¿enamorada dices?

\- Tus ojos nunca antes habían brillado tanto, ¿Naruto te esta contagiando su alegría a caso?

\- Deja de burlarte… jamás entenderías lo que sucede

\- Créeme lo se, reconocer que es amor lo que sientes por Naruto es difícil pero te sentirás mucho mejor una vez lo hagas, lo mismo me sucedió con Sai

\- Yo…

\- Me encanta la idea de que estén juntos – dijo Ino alegre poco antes de pasar un brazo por el cuello de su amiga para hacerla agacharse un poco y hablarle en voz baja – no lo dejes ir esta vez, no encontraras a nadie igual

\- No necesitas decirlo, no lo haré – contesto Sakura molesta sonrojándose intensamente

\- ¿Sabes? esta es una gran noticia, todos merecen saberlo, aunque algunos de hecho ya lo saben, después de todo eres la futura esposa del próximo Hokage

\- ¿esposa? – pregunto nerviosa la pelirosa – creo que aun es muy pronto para… eso… yo…

\- Torpe, eres la chica de sus sueños y finalmente aceptaste estar con el, seguramente ahora esta por los cielos, créeme Naruto si que no te dejara ir

\- Yo no soy la chica de sus sueños…

\- Por favor, claro que lo eres, todo el mundo sabe que ha estado enamorado de ti desde que eran niños, incluso rechazo el corazón de Hinata-chan por ti

\- ¿qué dices?

\- Vamos es obvio, se confeso durante la guerra ¿recuerdas? cuando le salvo la vida y si esta ahora contigo es porque tuvo que decirle la verdad a ella

\- Hinata…

\- No te sientas mal Sakura, no quisiste dañarla, además creo que ya lo supero…ahora parecer estar mas tranquila con Sasuke… O al menos eso dicen todos... como me gustaría saber si es verdad...

* * *

Los entrenamientos habían comenzado temprano, Kiba había sido asignado para educar a la nueva camada de caninos que meses atrás habían nacido, ahora que ya estaban lo suficientemente grandes para entender ciertas indicaciones era oportuno iniciar. Los cachorros comenzaron a ladrar enérgicamente a la presencia que se estaba acercando al jardín donde se encontraban, Kiba escuchando el alboroto salió de la pequeña bodega donde juntaba sus instrumentos notando a Shino caminando hacía el

\- ¿Shino? – pregunto extrañado por verlo tan temprano, se giro hasta los cachorritos y con un gesto les indico que dejaran de ladrar y jugaran mientras tanto

\- ¿cuándo pretendes dejar de actuar como un niño emberrinchado? - Pregunto el de las gafas serio con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta

\- ¿de que estas hablando amigo?

\- Creo que lo sabes, no has hablado con ella ni te has presentado a los entrenamientos del equipo 8 cuando Kurenai-sensei lo ha solicitado

\- Tengo trabajo ¿sabes? estos cachorros no van a entrenarse solos

\- La estas evitando y no creo que sea justo, Hinata no entiende porque estas molesto

\- No me agrada estar en segundo lugar ¿de acuerdo? nosotros hemos sido sus compañeros desde niños y no tuvo la confianza de acercarse a nosotros cuando necesitaba ayuda

\- Necesitaba otra perspectiva que ninguno le podía dar

\- ¿pero porque el? Hinata nunca le había mirado antes… y pensé que ahora que había superado a Naruto ella… - no termino, desvió sus ojos y continuo - dime que no se ha transformado en una de sus fans

\- aun si así fuera sigue siendo tu amiga, nuestra hermana en la familia que formamos como equipo…no debería importarte tanto su relación con él, eso no cambia su esencia

\- lo se… déjalo yo… lo resolveré… hablare con ella…

\- eso espero – termino el chico de gafas, dio media vuelta y se marcho sin mirar atrás, Kiba tan solo suspiro mirando a los cachorros que se acercaban hasta el rodeando sus tobillos, tomo a uno de ellos entre sus manos y lo levanto para mirarlo con ternura, lo mejor era continuar con el entrenamiento

* * *

Naruto entro como todos los días a la misma hora enérgicamente a la oficina de su antiguo maestro Ninja, ahora su Hokage, con su regreso a la aldea debía retomar su tutela en política y decisión además de muchas otras cosas que necesitaría conocer para algún día tomar su lugar. Detuvo su paso curioso al notar que el peliplateado leía atentamente un papel entre sus manos, incluso parecía no haberle notado entrar a la habitación, aquello era simplemente imposible pero para estar seguro hizo una prueba, tomó un libro naranja del estante aventándolo al rostro del hombre con la mascara, para su sorpresa el objeto dio de lleno en la cara de su maestro que al momento cayo de espaldas al suelo debido a la fuerza del golpe. Algunos minutos después y luego de que su asistente le ayudara con el chichón en su cabeza retomaron el tema del día

\- ¿qué no se supone que debes tener la guardia en alto todo el tiempo Kakashi-sensie?

\- no creí que un libro me atacaría en la oficina del hokage… - dijo sobando nuevamente su cabeza- en fin tengo noticias para ti, el día de hoy no tendrás lección, voy a enviarte a una misión nuevamente

\- ¿qué? Pero apenas regrese y Sakura y yo estábamos planeando…

\- ¿Sakura y tu?- dijo el hombre haciendo un gesto pícaro – entonces finalmente se aceptaron el uno al otro

\- ¡Claro! Era el destino – dijo el chico alegre y confiado pero su maestro simplemente le miro incrédulo

\- sinceramente creí que nunca pasaría

\- Kakashi eres malo, deberías apoyarme

\- Yo te apoyo, pero no eres muy bueno en algunas cosas, en fin, sobre la misión, se que apenas volvieron y tienen muchos planes, pero es muy importante que lo hagas… necesito que tu y Sasuke la hagan

\- ¿una misión con el? Pero creí que estaba asignado como compañero de Hinata-chan, al menos por un tiempo

\- lo esta pero esta misión es especial para ustedes, necesito que lleven un paquete muy importante a Madame Mojime…a la anciana del averno de las mil puertas

\- ¡la cueva de los túneles en la montaña! ese lugar es un laberinto con pasajes que llevan a muchas salidas o… a la parte interna de las cuevas… es peligroso

\- justamente – dijo el hombre recargando su cabeza en sus manos sostenidas por los codos sobre la mesa, cerro los ojos un momento dejando salir el aire que había tomado y continuo hablando – escucha Nartuo, esta misión en realidad es para Sasuke tu serás solo su apoyo, debe ser el quien entregue el paquete a la mujer de la cueva y quiero que no olvides que en ese lugar podrías pasar toda una vida corriendo tras esa persona y no encontrarla

\- Sasuke-teme conoce ese lugar muy bien, fue una de las formas de escape para su grupo tiempo atrás cuando el …

\- Por eso tu eres su apoyo Naruto, solo tu podrías hacer algo si intenta escapar… con el paquete…

\- El no se marcharía, puedo asegurar que no lo haría… -contestó el rubio cerrando el puño - Hinata-chan debería estar con el, si ella esta ahí ni siquiera lo pensaría

\- Naruto, por favor ayúdame a cumplir con esta misión, ayúdalo a cumplirla, solo tu puedes hacerlo esta vez, no puedo arriesgarme a que se marche, nadie más podrá detenerlo si lo intenta

\- De acuerdo lo haré… - contesto el muchacho dudoso mientras miraba su mano vendada, habían pasado por mucho, sacrificado mucho para hacerlo volver, si lo perdían de nuevo esta vez seria para siempre

\- Necesito que lo traígas para que pueda explicarle la misión, lo que hemos conversado aquí por el momento es mejor que no lo sepa, solo le diré lo necesario para cumplir con su trabajo ¿entendido? – pregunto el peliplateado a lo que el joven asintió con la cabeza

* * *

Hinata secaba los trastes usados en el desayuno, la pregunta que el joven de ojos negros le había hecho por la mañana aun se mantenía en su mente ¿de verdad ya no le importaba Naruto? Lo cierto era que su amor por el había desaparecido, aun le importaba por ser su amigo, le tenía cariño, pero su deseo de estar con él como su amante se había quedado en el olvido

Sasuke tomo asiento en el sofá de la sala de la mansión por un momento, esperaría por Hinata que había insistido en encargarse sola de la limpieza de los platos, necesitaba pensar antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento, desde esa mañana dudas y ciertos pensamiento habían invadido su mente, no le dejaban tranquilo y odiaba sentirse así, tan confundido, necesitaba algo que le dijera que hacer para poder erradicar aquella sensación y volver a ser tan sereno como antes, recostó su cabeza en el respaldo mirando al techo cuando le sintió, giro sus ojos molestos en dirección a la puerta esperando, sabía que alguien estaba a punto de tocarla

\- 3,2,1 … - susurro Sasuke llamando la atención de Hinata que se había acercado hasta la sala luego de terminar con lo que hacía

\- ¡hey teme!- girto Naruto luego de tocar con mucha insistencia la puerta - Se que estas ahí, es hora de trabajar Kakashi-sensie tiene una misión para ti

\- ¿por qué estas aquí idiota? – dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta de golpe casi logrando que Naruto cayera de nariz al suelo, Hinata llego detrás de ellos escuchando atentamente la conversación, más era Sasuke quien se mantenía enfocado en ella pese a que no dirigía sus ojos en su dirección, quería estudiar su comportamiento frente al rubio, por alguna extraña razón quería comprobar sus palabras de la mañana, saber que era verdad que ya no sentía nada por el muchacho de ojos azules

\- Kakashi-Sensie tiene una misión para ti y me pidió que te llevara con el

\- ¿por qué no envío un ave si es tan urgente?

\- Teme por favor…tan solo ven conmigo, es importante

\- Entonces vamos Hinata – dijo girando su rostro a ella, la chica asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso al frente para acompañarles pero Naruto la detuvo

\- Lo siento Hinata-chan, pero temo que esta misión es solo para Sasuke

\- Hinata es mi supervisor, si ella no me acompaña yo no puedo ir en misión alguna – dijo Sasuke parándose a lado de la ojiperla que se sonrojo ligeramente al escuchar esas palabras, no sabía porque pero su corazón latía rápidamente al entender en los vocablos del pelinegro que no iría a ningún lado sin ella

\- Creo que no soy el indicado para discutirlo – sonrió de medio lado el rubio rascando su nuca – vamos todos, de cualquier forma deben enterarse sobre la misión

Caminaron hasta la torre, Kakashi ya esperaba por ellos en la oficina, dio la orden para que Naruto y Sasuke dieran un paso al frente mientras Hinata esperaba detrás de ellos escuchando

\- ¿por qué me enviarías a una misión sin mi niñera Kakashi? ¿qué estas tramando?

\- Hokage-sama o Kakashi-sama Sasuke, ¿respeto recuerdas? Y no, no estoy tramando nada, es una misión muy sencilla a un lugar no muy lejano, me parece que puedes realizarla sin la necesidad de tener a alguien detrás de ti ¿o me equivoco? – el pelinegro no respondió nada tan solo dejo escapar un gruñido de sus labios mirando a la chica detrás de el

\- Sasuke-san… tu y Naruto-kun son todo lo que se necesita, creo que es mejor así – el ultimo Uchiha sonrió de medio lado, entendía lo que la joven quería decir con ello, le estaban dando la oportunidad de ser un Shinobi sin cautiverio, finalmente lo estaban integrando, en su mirada perla podía observar su suplica para que aceptara la misión

\- ¿de que se trata la misión?- pregunto Sasuke luego de un suspiro de fastidio

\- es muy simple, necesito que lleven este antiguo pergamino a la anciana del averno de las mil puertas, ella es la única que puede lograr abrir el sello que tiene encerrado su contenido

\- ¿la anciana ciega y loca que vive en el laberinto? ¿por qué? - cuestionó el pelinegro molesto, algo no estaba bien ahí

\- Es un pergamino muy especial querido Sasuke, es un antiguo tesoro de la aldea, contiene técnicas muy fuertes creadas por los fundadores, pero el sello fue cerrado con un jutsu muy complicado que dejo de existir años atrás, la anciana aunque ciega puede ver muchas cosa que nosotros no, solo ella puede abrir el pergamino, así que necesito que lo lleven y lo traigan una vez abierto, podrán estar aquí para el anochecer si se apresuran

\- Entonces no perdamos más tiempo – dijo el pelinegro tomando el paquete de la mesa de Kakashi para comenzar a empujar al rubio para salir del lugar, Hinata salió detrás de ellos bajo la mirada del peliplateado, estaba seguro de que su pupilo regresaría, estaba seguro de que lo haría por ella

\- Debo avisar a Sakura-chan que me marcho por unas horas, no quiero que se preocupe; volveré pronto

\- Tan idiota como siempre – dijo Sasuke haciendo un gesto con su mano para que el rubio se marchara – te veré en la puerta de la aldea – hablo mientras jalaba de la mano a Hinata para continuar con el camino, el movimiento no paso desapersivido por Naruto pero prefirió no comentar nada, al menos por el momento

\- Sasuke-san… ¿no necesitas preparar una mochila para el viaje?

\- No vamos a tardar, estaremos aquí por la noche – dijo girando sus ojos a la dama que caminaba a su lado – además nadie sería tan estúpido como para atacarnos, no a nosotros dos

\- Tengan cuidado por favor Sasuke-san, ninguna misión debe ser subestimada nunca… - contesto la chica deteniendo por un momento su paso bajando la mirada con timidez, el pelinegro se detuvo también fijando sus ojos en ella, una calidez le lleno el pecho al ver preocupación en la ojiperla … ¿por el?

\- ¿Te preocupa que no regrese?

\- Me preocupa que te pase algo- dijo la chica levantando sus ojos para mirarlo, camino despacio hasta el y continuo hablando - hay mucha gente que aun te busca…tan solo... – seguía diciendo mientras ahora ponía una mano en su mejilla - regresa a salvo… Sasuke-san – temino la joven, bajando rápidamente su mano apenada al igual que su vista al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, el pelinegro noto aquella timidez y sonrío sabiendo que no le veía ese instante, regreso su gesto serio a su rostro y le volvió a hablar llamando su atención

\- estaré aquí al anochecer Hinata, no lo dudes

\- lo se Sasuke-san – contesto suavemente la dama, regalándole aquella sonrisa que lo volvía loco, y es que extrañas sensaciones se apoderaban de el al verla sonreír así, sensaciones como la posesión, el deseo de ser el único dueño de aquella sonrisa

\- no sonrias de ese modo a nadie más Hinata – dijo repentinamente Sasuke dando un paso a ella para colocar su mano en el cuello de la chica – mucho menos si yo no estoy aquí

\- ¿sasuke-san? – susurro Hinata sonrojada

\- nos vemos – y sin más se marcho dejando congelada a la joven por unos instantes mientras se alejaba, Hinata se quedó en la misma posición hasta que aquellos ojos color perla dejaron de mirarlo, así pues regreso a la realidad y aún ofuscada emprendió el camino de regreso

Se vieron en la puerta de la aldea como acordaron, no necesitaban nada extra, el Uchiha cargaba con su katana mientras que Naruto llevaba suficientes kunais para hacer el trabajo, si llegado el momento era necesario que usara más fuerza, la desataría. El rubio siguió caminando pasando las puertas mientras Sasuke se detuvo por un instante mirando hacia la aldea… regresaría, era su promesa

Hinata camino sin rumbo asignado por unos minutos, su mente continuaba sumergida en una sola persona, Sasuke, ya fuera preocuparse por su misión, estar orgullosa de el recibiendo una, el exitante gesto que había ocurrido segundos antes o el simple hecho de volver al místico sueño que había tenido la noche anterior… todo giraba en torno a él.

\- ¿sueño o pesadilla? – se pregunto en tono suave – pesadillas como las que lo atormentan – su preocupación creció, su Sensei seguía sin dormir a causa de aquello que lo mantenía despierto por la noches, no podía dejar que continuara así pues tarde o temprano la falta de descanso lo harían entrar en aquel estado en el que tiempo atrás lo había encontrado – lavanda – susurro la chica al recordar que aquel aroma le hacía relajarse, _pero el ungüento que le prepare no funciono_ , pensó, debía haber una forma de ayudarlo, decidida a encontrarla se encamino hasta el hospital donde podría encontrar a Tsunade. Le habían dejado entrar hasta la oficina de la misma pese a que por el momento se encontraba en otro cuarto atendiendo a alguien más, espero pacientemente hasta su regreso notando la sorpresa en su rostro por verle ahí

\- ¿en que puedo ayudarte Hinata-chan?

\- No quiero molestar... Tsunade-sama, es solo que necesito ayuda… es ... sobre el tema del sueño...

\- Tal vez debiste mejor acercarte a Ino - comentó la mujer tomando asiento del otro lado del escritorio- ella ha estudiado mucho el tema de la mente ahora que se ha vuelto medico

\- Lo se, es solo que … no quiero hacer un escándalo por ello y ella...

\- Entiendo a que te refieres – sonrió Tsunade - ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

\- Es sobre las pesadillas, ¿hay alguna forma de controlarlas?

\- Dime algo Hinata-chan ¿esto es sobre el Uchiha?

\- Tsunade-sama se que aun esta a prueba pero quiero ayudarlo…el me ha ayudado tanto que yo solo...

\- ¿quieres regresarle el favor? ¿por qué Hinata?

\- No… por favor no crea que es algo malo….los rumores que han dicho no…no son de ninguna forma ciertos… el… yo… Bueno nosotros no...

\- Se que no son ciertos Hinata-chan, jamás podría creer algo así de ti, sin embargo no confió en Uchiha Sasuke y me preocupa que provecho busca sacar de ti – dijo haciendo que Hinata bajara la mirada y es que no tenia modo alguno de contestar aquello, ni ella misma entendía porque le había ayudado tanto el chico, porque incluso había aceptado entrenarla desde un principio, Tsunade suspiro y no muy convencida escribió sobre una hoja que luego entrego a la ojiperla – son los nombres de algunos libros medicinales y otras fuentes que te pueden ayudar, puedes encontrarlos en la biblioteca al interior de la torre del Hokage, tal vez necesites un permiso especial de su parte para poder usarlos pero no creo que tengas problemas para conseguirlo

\- Gracias Tsunade-sama – dijo la chica poniéndose de pie dando una reverencia, estaba por salir cuando detuvo su paso por un momento, se giro de nueva cuenta a la rubia detrás de ella y hablo- Se que no confía en el, pero no es una mala persona, yo creo en el, le creo cuando dice que quiere una nueva vida

\- Lo se Hinata-chan y de verdad espero que no te equivoques

* * *

Apenas comenzaban con su camino rumbo a las cuevas y el silencio ya se estaba volviendo incomodo ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que estuvieran juntos sin una pelea o entrenamiento de por medio?

\- entonces – dijo Naruto rompiendo aquel silencio - ¿te despediste de Hinata-chan? Volverás a verla pronto ¿sabes?

\- ¿qué pretendes idiota?- Pregunto molesto Sasuke sin mirarlo

\- Nada, nada… es solo que a veces parece que dices unas cosas… y haces otras… sobre todo respecto a Hinata-chan

\- Se que estas tratando de insinuar y más vale que no lo hagas, creí que te había quedado claro la ultima vez que intentaste decir una tontería así – dijo fastidiado – además tu también te despediste de Sakura

\- ¡No te molestes teme! Y bueno... Sakura es mi chica, no podía irme sin decírselo – dijo Naruto girando su rostro para continuar el camino cambiando el tema – escuche que esa anciana es adivina

\- No creí que siguiera con vida

\- ¿la conoces?

\- Nunca la ví, solo usábamos las cuevas como medio de escape, pero escuche historias sobre ella

\- Entiendo… dicen que puede ver el futuro, me pregunto si podrá decirme cuando seré Hokage, tal vez debería preguntarle que ve en mi horizonte

\- Eres un idiota Naruto

La gran montaña azul, como se le conocía por el extraño color de su roca, albergaba una gran cantidad de tuneles con salidas y entradas al interior de la montaña conectadas entre si, eran caminos increíblemente rápidos para escapar, podías entrar y perder a tu perseguidor casi enseguida si conocías los pasajes correctos, su equipo había usado el lugar como medio de escape o escondite durante su tiempo como vengador, Karin odiaba el aroma de aquel sitio y detestaba tener que entrar para ocultarse muchas veces de los ANBUS que insistían en encontrar al pelinegro convicto. Caminaron por el túnel principal de la cueva hasta el centro donde todos se unían, era un espacio amplio y oscuro pero algunas piedras brillantes entre las paredes filtraban un poco de luz

\- se supone que debemos demostrar que venimos a verla para que aparezca de lo contrario no saldrá – dijo Naruto mirando a su compañero, el pelinegro saco de entre su capa el paquete que le había entregado el Hokage envuelto en tela roja, poco a poco le descubrió notando el papel dorado del pergamino, el peliplateado no bromeaba al decir que era un tesoro, pero más allá del cubrimiento de oro en el papel, su verdadero valor radicaba en su contenido, sin duda era un poder sagrado y fuerte que aquel que le hubiera ocultado ahí no quería que nadie mas tomara, el sello que le protegía era algo que nunca antes hubiera visto, lo que aumentaba su curiosidad, sin quererlo del todo su mente comenzó a formular dudas e ideas sobre ese poder, sobre el uso que pudiera darle si podía acercarse a el, abrir el sello y estudiar su contenido

\- ¿sasuke-teme? – pregunto Naruto temiendo lo que pudiera estar pasando en la cabeza de su amigo, nervioso comenzó a tomar pose de ataque y se alerto un poco más al verlo erguirse, pero para su sorpresa el joven solo sacudió su cabeza aventando el dorado objeto al suelo

\- debemos llamar a la ermitaña – dijo mirando a su compañero y luego girando su vista nuevamente al frente – se que puedes vernos anciana, sabes que estamos aquí, el Hokage de la aldea de la hoja nos ha enviado – dijo clavando una daga con el logo de la aldea junto al pergamino – queremos una audiencia contigo – de la nada se escucharon pasos, una mujer de cabellera gris y corta caminaba a ellos, no había nada extraño en ella, sus ropas eran la de una civil cualquiera, un manto de color vino se posaba sobre sus hombros, su paso era lento pero seguro, no había nada peculiar en su porte, sin embargo al verla más de cerca notaron aquellos ojos blancos y dispersos que anunciaban su ceguera

\- Kakashi-sama les envío – afirmo la anciana mientras se acercaba un poco más a Naruto posando su mano en su mejilla – el hijo de Minato… ¿cuanta luz podrás llegarás a transmitir? – termino ahora caminando hacía Sasuke que no se movió al verla acercase posando también su mano en la mejilla de el – la sangre te cubre… tu deuda es muy grande muchacho – le soltó y camino entonces hasta el pergamino - ¿por qué querría alguien abrir este viejo material? ¿qué necesidad tiene Kakashi-san por tanto poder?

\- No nos explicó porque - contestó de manera simple Naruto

\- ¿qué tan grande es ese poder? – pregunto Sasuke sin ninguna trampa, necesitaba saber el contenido de aquel tesoro, saber porque era tan importante

\- podría ayudar a cualquiera a aumentar su poder al doble… pero no vale la pena, en algunos años existirán seres que superan el poder del mundo entero, la historia Shinobi cambiara cuando lleguen a este mundo

\- abre el pergamino – ordenó Sasuke sin amabilidad

\- ¿por qué? - Contestó la anciana girando su rostro a el

\- Nos indicaron traerlo para que le abrieras, así que hazlo

-¿Para que una vez abierto puedas tomarlo y marcharte con el?

\- Sasuke-teme no haría eso ¿verdad? – pregunto el rubio mirando a los ojos de su amigo, pero este no dijo nada porque en el fondo no podía negar que la idea había cruzado por su mente, que la curiosidad por saber cual era ese gran poder le había invadido y si de verdad podía incrementar su propia fuerza con aquel dorado objeto ninguna maldita aldea se opondría a el, aquellos que le llamaron monstruo tendría todo el derecho de hacerlo de nuevo al verlo destruir a cada uno de ellos, pero entonces… Hinata apareció en su mente, la mirada de la chica orgullosa y segura de verlo realizar su primera misión solo detuvo cualquier otra idea, apareció esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco y que había deseado solo fuera para el, esa sonrisa que dejaría de ver en el momento en el que decidiera salir de esa cueva con el objeto dorado

\- Lo único que quiero – dijo el pelinegro mirando a su amigo – es terminar con esta misión para volver a la aldea, no deseo seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí y para ello necesito que abras el pergamino

\- De acuerdo, confiemos en tu palabra muchacho – dijo la anciana tomando el objeto para llevarlo aun más al interior de la cueva, hizo un gesto para que los chicos le siguieran y así lo hicieron

* * *

La modesta puerta de la biblioteca bajo la torre del Hokage se abrió para darle paso, había ido a buscar a Kakashi-sama primero para pedir su permiso de tomar y leer los libros pero no le había encontrado, sin embargo su asistente amablemente le había abierto la puerta alegando que ella se lo informaría después al Hokage

El lugar por fuera debido a lo sencillo de la puerta parecía pequeño, pero en realidad era de tamaño suficiente como para albergar una gran cantidad de estantes repletos de libros, buscando por el nombre que le había escrito Tsunade en aquella hoja se acerco hasta uno de ellos tomándolo para abrirlo y leer un poco confirmado que se trataba del correcto, se movió hasta otro de los estantes tomando otro libro que de igual modo comenzó a leer, pero este llamo un poco más su atención, estaba tan concentrada en el texto que dio un grito algo fuerte al escuchar otra voz en aquella habitación saludándole

\- ¿Kakashi-sama? – dijo la ojiperla al notar al hombre que le hablaba sentado sobre un montón de libros leyendo uno de portada naranja – creí que se encontraba ocupado en otro lado

\- necesitaba un espacio donde pudiera leer, mi asistente y algunos otros no disfrutan de arte como este

\- ¿arte? – dijo sonrojada al ver exactamente qué libro leía el Hokage – creí que ese libro solo describía escenas…. Bueno Naruto siempre dijo que ese libro…. Bueno que ese libro era algo… diferente

\- Es un libro erótico querida, pero eso no deja de lado que sea una buena novela, lo creas o no en realidad es una historia de amor durante la guerra, es cierto que tiene escenas muy especificas sobre los actos carnales entre hombres y mujeres durante la invasión de la pasión en sus cuerpos, pero debajo de todo eso hay una historia bella

\- ¿de verdad?... ¿qué clase de historia? - pregunto la ojiperla curiosa, nunca se había puesto a pensar en el contenido de aquellos libros, nunca los había leído por lo que su conocimiento de ellos era meramente por los comentarios que otros le habían hecho saber, pero nada más

\- como dije es una historia de amor, sobre un guerrero cuyo poder parecía venido de los cielos, controlaba la furia de los mares, los vientos y los rayos en las tormentas, por orden divina había reencarnado en la tierra como un humano naciendo dentro de un clan reconocido y poderoso, el Clan mantenía una relación inestable con otro de igual renombre y poder, como muestra de buena fe entre ambos, el guerrero había sido ofrecido como protector de la ultima de las ocho princesas del clan contrario, su promesa había sido solo cuidar de ella, de protegerla pero nunca tocarla, o amarla, durante la amenaza de muerte el guerrero escondió a la princesa y se la llevo para mantenerla a salvo, pero con el tiempo el amor cayo sobre ellos y pese a ser lo incorrecto se entregaron el uno al otro en varias ocasiones, hasta que sus familias se enteraron y los separaron terminando con sus vidas por su traición

\- es una historia muy triste… - susurro Hinata luego de escucharlo

\- ¿te gustaría leer la historia? Podría darte una de las copias que tengo ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad? No te dejes guiar por lo comentarios de aquellos que no conocen la novela de verdad

\- tal vez… podría intentarlo

\- toma – dijo el peliplateado sacando un libro naranja de su bolsillo – quédate con esa copia mini y dime que te parece la historia – contesto sonriendo - ¿por cierto que haces aquí?

\- Oh! buscaba unos libros que necesito para preparar un remedio… quiero ayudar a Sasuke-san ... ¿me permite tomarlos?

\- Me da gusto que cuides de tu maestro Hinata querida, ese muchacho necesita toda la ayuda posible – sonrió – puedes llevarte los libro, regrésalos cuando termines de usarlos

\- Gracias Hokage-sama, me retiro, ire a comprar lo que necesito para prepararlo- el hombre asintió con la cabeza pero hizo un último comentario antes de dejarla ir

\- Sabes Jiraiya dijo alguna vez que había basado su libro en una historia real… ¿conoces como empezó la rivalidad entre los Hyuga y los Uchiha?

\- No…

\- Olvídalo son tonterías de una viejo loco, aunque ¿sabes? Es curioso pero en algún tiempo penso en llamar a sus protagonistas Susanoo y Kushi-nada-hime, aunque luego les cambio el nombre… en fin disfrútalo – dijo haciendo un gesto para que la chica pudiera marcharse, Hinata aun confundida solo hizo una reverncia saliendo de la biblioteca

* * *

La anciana no había hecho nada más que rezar frente al pergamino por casi dos horas, sus ojos abiertos y dispersos no decían nada, por el contrario los confundia, repentinamente una luz comenzó a brillar en el objeto, como si viniera del interior del dorado papel, salió de este y formó una figura, un símbolo que pronto se desvaneció cual polvo

\- ¿qué fue eso? – pregunto Naruto sorprendido

\- ese era el sello, finalmente cedió y se rompió – dijo la mujer parándose de su asiento para tomar el objeto y entregarlo a Sasuke

\- todo su conocimiento es ahora suyo, nada los detendrá si quieren estudiarlo- dijo por primera vez juntando sus blancos ojos para enfocarlo, como si pudiera mirarle, Sasuke solo asintió y se puso de pie listo para retirarse, el rubio le siguió parándose también mirando atento los movimientos de su compañero que ahora poseía aquel objeto entre sus manos, el pelinegro sin decir palabra alguna se acerco hasta su amigo entregando el pergamino de manera ruda

\- ya lo tienes, ahora volvamos – dijo iniciando el camino, Naruto boquiabierto le miro acercándose a la salida de la choza en la que habían estado, cerro su boca y haciendo una reverencia a modo de agradecimiento y despedida hacia la anciana se marcho detrás de él

Sasuke ya estaba por llegar a la salida por la que habían ingresado a las cuevas cuando sintió a Naruto corriendo detrás de el, se detuvo y se giro para esperarlo pero algo jalo de su muñeca obligándolo a girar de nueva cuenta hacía el frente, la anciana había aparecido detrás de el y ahora lo sujetaba

\- muchacho – dijo la de pelo gris tomando fuertemente del brazo de Sasuke, bien podría el joven soltarse de su agarre pero algo se lo impidió, algo en aquellos ojos ciegos lo mantenía congelado – tu serás la razón de su existencia – dijo la mujer desapareciendo ante los ojos del chico que salio de su trance al sentir a Naruto llegar a el

\- ¿estas bien teme?

\- ¿Pero que…diablos?

* * *

Ya tenía más de dos horas leyendo aquellos libros, desde su salida de la biblioteca había llegado a una banca del parque descifrando cada dato en las hojas de aquellos ejemplares, había descubierto algunos métodos, medicinas e incluso masajes o presión en ciertos puntos que podían concentrar el sueño, pero sabía que el problema no era el poder dormir, si no el dormir toda la noche

\- tal vez si uso estas hiervas… - susurraba la chica tomando nota de la función de cada planta, pero en su mente estaba una idea clara, el aroma a lavanda debía estar incluido - el dijo que ese aroma lo tranquilizaba… si pudiera descubrir porque… tal vez podría encontrar la solución para ayudarle – dijo para si misma, probaría con algunas de las cosas que había leído, no importaba como fuera ayudaría a su maestro

Se encamino hasta el mercado para comprar algunos de los ingredientes que necesitaría para cumplir con su plan, estaba terminando en uno de los puestos cuando la miro salir de la tienda de finos kimonos cargando una caja, Hanabi estaba ahí, sin otra cosa en su mente más que la idea de finalmente hablar con ella dejo las cosas que portaba en sus manos y corrió hasta llegar detrás de la chica

\- Hanabi – la muchachita se giro al escuchar su nombre y la miro más no dijo nada, intento regresar a su camino pero su hermana mayor volvió a hablar deteniendo unos segundos su paso – por favor Hanabi, déjame hablar contigo, se que ahora me odias pero quiero explicarte porque lo hice… yo nunca te traicionaría, no era mi intención que las cosas se dieran asi yo – quiso acercarse más a ella pero esta le grito que se detuviera

\- No sigas – dijo Hanabi – no te me acerques escoria o sufrirás las consecuencias

\- Pero Hanabi...

\- Guardias – volvió a gritar la menor haciendo que hombres Hyuga bajaran de los tejados desde donde habían hecho guardia, Hanabi emprendió su camino mientras los guardias bloqueaban el paso de Hinata, pero la mayor no se dejaría vencer, así que dio pasos al frente hasta que uno de esos hombres le golpeo en la boca con el mango de su katana, la joven cayo al suelo cubriendo la sangrante herida mientras miraba a su hermanita llegar a ella

\- Fue una advertencia, no te vuelvas a acercar a mi, jamás trates de dar palabra alguna a mi o la próxima vez ordenare que te maten – dijo la menor dando la vuelta continuando con su camino, Hinata quiso ponerse de pie, pero el mismo guardia, ese muchacho que había conocido desde la infancia, un joven de la rama principal que había crecido con ella, con quien alguna vez había compartido juegos y que ahora le miraba con despreció le pateo y le regreso al suelo, con su mirada lo dijo todo, Hinata ya no lo intento, se quedó en el suelo sobre sus rodillas hasta que su hermana y los guardias se apartaron lo suficiente, muchas personas en el mercado lo habían visto todo y ahora estaban estáticos cuchichando sobre ella mientras le miraban con pena o desprecio

\- ¿qué no es esa la zorra ex Hyuga?- Dijo una mujer a su marido

\- es la cualquiera que se acuesta con el deminio – decía otro hombre

\- no deja de humillarse, seguramente trato de pedir perdón, pobre desgraciada – decían muchos otros, los rumores que habían espercido los ancianos le había hecho caer en lo más bajo de los comentarios de la gente, ya no le importaba, pero lo que si le molestaba era que ahora ensuciaran a su maestro por causa de ella, algunas lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos pero las contuvo, intento ponerse de pie sola hasta que una mano se ofrecio frente a ella, Hinata subio su blanca mirada y esta se lleno de alegría al notar a la persona piadosa al frente

\- Neji-niisan

\- Hola Hinata-sama – dijo el muchacho mientras tomaba de la mano de su amada prima y le ayudaba a levantarse, la joven abrazó a su primo con alegria, pronto recogieron las compras de la chica y caminaron por el callejón hasta el departamento donde podrían hablar, ese que le pertenecía a Tenten

\- pueden quedarse aquí si lo desean – decía la castaña entregando unos vasos con agua a sus visitas – debo ir a entrenar con Lee, pero quédense el tiempo que necesiten, Hinata te vere después, Neji…- dijo acercándose a el para darle un beso en la mejilla – nos veremos – Hinata se sonrojo un poco ante aquella escena, su primo jamás se había distinguido por mostrar gesto alguno con alguien en publico y ahora ese beso parecía muy íntimo

\- lo siento Tenten aun… pierde algo de compostura cuando estamos solos

\- y te hace perderla a ti también – contesto la chica con una sonrisa

\- ¿cómo te encuentras Hinata-sama?

\- Creo que ya no es necesario que agregues nada a mi nombre… - dijo Hinata bajando la miada

\- Sigues siendo importante para mi Hinata-sama, pero no contéstaste mi pregunta

\- Estoy bien Neji-niisan, fuera de lo que dice la gente, sigo siendo una persona honorable, volvi a las misiones y ahora…

\- Se que vives con el Uchiha… ¿te esta tratando bien? ¿con respeto? - pregunto serio y juzgador, captaría cualquier mentira en ella

\- Neji-niisan te lo dije antes, es una buena persona, me ha ayudado mucho

\- Solo no quiero que te sigan lastimando, ya has perdido demasiado - hablo el joven colocando una mano en los hombros de su prima

\- Estoy bien te lo aseguro

\- Lamento no haberte visto antes, lamento que no fui capas de ayudarte

\- No fue tu culpa, todo lo hice yo, el fracaso es solo mio

\- Hiashi-sama… me ha levantado el castigo, podré salir de los terrenos, podre ayudarte más ... Hinata-sama

\- No quiero meterte en problemas Neji-niisan

\- No lo haras

* * *

Era ya muy noche para cuando por fin regresaron a la aldea, Sasuke estaba tan molesto que había enviado a Naruto a la torre del Hokage con el pergamino para entregarlo a Kakashi. Solo se dirigió a su distrito, observo una luz prendida en el interior de la mansión y curioso llego hasta esta, Hianta permanecía en el sofá mirando el fuego, parecía... esperar por el...alentado por ese pensamiento se acercó hasta la puerta sintiendo el movimiento del otro lado, ella se había dado cuenta de su presencia y ahora corría para recibirlo.

\- ¡Sasuke-san! Que bueno que ha vuelto – dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia, quería abrazarlo para mostrarle lo feliz que estaba de verle de regreso, pero se sintió intimidada por la reacción que pudiera ocasionar en su maestro, el pelinegro lo noto, quiso cambiar aquello pero reflexionó, lo mejor era no cruzar el margen, no ahora y no así.

\- Ya es muy tarde no deberías estar despierta

\- quería esperar por tu regreso - el muchacho suspiro, no sabia cómo contestar a esa declaración, le agradaba la sensación de tener a alguien esperando por él en casa, pero no sabía que hacer o qué decir al respecto

\- bueno, ya estoy aquí, mejor descansa un poco

\- Sasuke-san espere...Yo... bueno es que yo…. Se que no ha vuelto a dormir bien Sasuke-san por ello… quise preparle un remedio… que tal vez le ayude

\- No es lo que necesito

\- Se que el ungüento que le prepare antes no le ayudó, pero esta vez es diferente busque por todos lados como hacerlo, y creo que podré ayudarle, por favor déjeme intentarlo – el joven tan solo suspiro cansado, no le veía el caso pero si eso la hacía feliz lo intentaría, asintio con su cabeza y le indicó que le esperaría en su alcoba, a lo que ella contestó que lo alcanzaría una vez tomara lo que necesitaba. Sasuke entró a su habitación y se despojó de sus ropas sucias, se colocó sus pantalones para dormir y pretendía dejar su pecho desnudo como siempre, pero pensó en apiadarse de la chica por esa vez y no ponerla incómoda o nerviosa, se sento sobre su cama y pronto la vio entrando a la habitación, Hinata se acercó tomando asiento de frente a él, en silencio y bajo la atenta mirada del joven tomo algo de aquella crema que había creado y la coloco en sus manos, la disperso en sus dedos para luego llevarlos hasta la cien del muchacho, este cerro los ojos identificando el aroma

\- Lavanda - pronunció el pelinegro en un susurro

\- Se que le gusta ese aroma y que le ayuda así que lo coloque en la crema

\- No lo sabes todo Hinata – la chica lo ignoro y continuo masajeando los costados de su cabeza, acercándose un poco más a el para alcanzarlo, el joven entreabrió un poco sus ojos notando la cercanía de la chica a su rostro, ella también había cerrado los ojos concentrándose en lo que estaba realizando, Sasuke enfocó su mirada en aquellos labios carnosos y suaves, los propios se abrieron un poco deaseando sentirlos, tenerlos entre los suyos y tomar hasta el ultimo aliento de ella, su mirada bajo hasta su cuello deaseando llegar hasta el para tomar el verdadero aroma a lavanda que le encantaba, no la subtancia falsa en aquella crema, no, deseaba la verdadera y dulce esencia que provenia de aquella piel blanca que repentinamente se volvió tan tendora, quería sentirla bajos sus manos, aquellas que muchas veces habían exterminado la vida de otros ahora querían sentir gentilmente esa piel que clamaba por ser tomada

\- Lo lamento mucho Sasuke-san... pensé que le estaba ayudando, no quise hacerle enojar – dijo Hinata bajando sus manos al mismo tiempo que su mirada, el chico no entendía a que se refería la dama

\- ¿qué dices?

\- No creí que se molestaría, pero por favor no desate su ira, no volveré a intentar algo asi…

\- ¿de que hablas?

\- Su Sharigan esta encendido Sasuke-san… lamento haberlo molestado a tal grado – una mirada alterada se presento en el chico, por suerte Hianta no le veía directamente a los ojos ¿a que se refería con que estaba prendido?¿en que momento había sucedido? No era rencor lo que sentía eso era seguro, pero la emoción en su pecho era tan fuerte que aunque no pudiera darle un nombre sabía que había sido la culpable, el muchacho guardo silencio por un momento calmándose y logrando así apagar sus ojos rojos, tomo la mano de la joven y la coloco de nueva cuenta en su cien

\- No es nada Hinata, termina lo que haz comenzado – la ojiperla sonrio y continuo, de nueva cuenta estaba cerca de el, Sasuke podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de la joven aun si no la tocaba, y esa esencia a lavanda, la suya, el delicioso aroma de la dama lo estaba inundando sumergiéndolo de nueva cuenta en aquella sensación, no supo en que momento sucedió, pero ahora la espalda de la chica tocaba la cama mientras el Uchiha estaba sobre ella directamente entre sus piernas tocando con su nariz su cuello

\- ¿Sasuke-san? – el pelinegro no la escuchaba, tan solo seguía disfrutando de su aroma mientras paseaba su nariz y casi sus labios sobre lo largo de aquel cuello, no necesitaba un espejo para darse cuenta que sus ojos se habían prendido de rojo nuevamente, Hinata continuo llamándolo pero el no la miro, no quería asustarla, no quería que se apartara, tan solo quería continuar con la maravillosa sensación que tenerla en esa posición debajo de el le estaba proporcionando, la sintió moverse un poco debajo suyo y el simple rose hizo correr una corriente eléctrica tan fuerte en su interior que se asusto separándose en un instante de ella, se levanto pero le dio la espalda buscando evitar que viera su mirada roja, necesitaba la calma – Sasuke-san…yo

\- Esta bien Hinata, estoy bien...

\- Lo lamento… creí que podría ayudarlo de verdad

\- Lo haces… tan solo…es tarde… lo mejor es descansar ahora

\- Lo entiendo me marchare a mi alcoba yo...

\- No – dijo el joven deteniéndola por la muñeca evitando que se levantara - Esta fue tu idea así que termínala, comprueba que funciona, quédate aquí … conmigo hasta que me pierda en el mundo de los sueños y no regrese hasta el amanecer – la joven se sonrojó pero no dijo nada, no supo que la impulsó pero tan solo sonrio y asiento con la cabeza mientras se recostaba a lado del joven, ambos acostados de lado con sus rostros frente al otro, la chica cerro los ojos al mismo tiempo que el y pronto el sueño les envolvio hasta el siguiente amanecer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

El aroma a lavanda fresco y puro le rodeaba, le brindaba una paz tan agradable dentro de aquel mundo de los sueños que no deseaba salir, pero el cálido cuerpo entre sus brazos con su espalda a su pecho le llamaba sin palabras, le invitaba a despertar mediante extraordinarias sensaciones, acercó su nariz al blanco y femenino cuello aspirando una vez más y de manera profunda aquella fragancia, era deliciosa y tan adictiva, sin oponer resistencia alguna sus labios tocaron la piel suave de la nuca de la doncella, le rozó primero despacio, casi de manera imperceptible desde la base hasta detrás de su oreja, pero conforme subía por aquel largo camino sus besos se hicieron más firmes, aún no estaba del todo consciente de sus acciones, tan solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados deseando saciar aquel fuerte deseo por ella, de sentir más de ella, de probar más de ella, tomó entre sus labios el pequeño lóbulo de su oreja y le aprisionó, le masajeo y le tocó con la legua ganando un leve suspiro, un leve gemido de la princesa en sus brazos. Hinata aún parecía estar dentro del mundo de los sueños pero respondía a su toque, el brazo que la sostenía por la cintura le jalo más hacia él pegando por completo su espalda al fuerte pecho, la otra mano inquieta se colocó sobre su vientre comenzando a subir a un paso lento, atreviéndose incluso, a explorar bajo la tela de las ropas que cubrirán aquella femenina piel, siguió subiendo por entre su ropaje, por debajo de su camisón para dormir y bajo aquel protector que escondía los suaves senos.

-Sasuke… - despertó la joven al sentir el roce de la gran mano directamente sobre su pecho, al sentir sus largos dedos acariciando la corona rosada en la punta de aquel monte blanco

-Shuss…- susurro Sasuke en su oído sin dejar de tocarla, disfrutaba tanto de aquella electricidad que recorría sus venas con la simple sensación de su piel sobre la de ella - no tengas miedo… Hinata – dijo deslizando sus labios hacia su hombro mientras continuaba masajeando sus pechos ahora con ambas manos en cada uno de ellos, si pensarlo o poder evitarlo su cadera hizo un suave movimiento contra los glúteos de la chica provocando el escape de un gruñido de entre los masculinos labios, la sensación era tan increíblemente placentera que pudo de inmediato sentir como se endurecía su miembro. Su cadera volvió a arremeter contra ella en movimientos suaves disfrutando del cálido roce que le proporcionaban las curvas femeninas aún si había ropas entre ellos

-Sasuke – dejo salir como un suspiro esta vez la ojiperla al sentir la fuerte mano del muchacho bajar hasta su vientre de nueva cuenta para formar pequeños círculos sobre el, pronto esa mano le dejo para aventurarse más abajo, para introducirse en su pijama y deslizarse hasta tocar el centro entre sus piernas, ya podía sentirla húmeda, deseosa por el

-Hinata…- dijo Sasuke en voz baja en su oído mientras la joven dejaba salir dulces gemidos de sus labios con cada movimiento de cadera que le proporcionaba el pelinegro, así como con cada toque de sus dedos entre los pliegues de su húmeda intimidad. El joven ya no podía resistirlo más, quería adentrarse en ella y sentirla rodearlo cálidamente, quería llenarla de placer, hacerla llegar al límite mientras escuchaba de sus carnosos labios su nombre, quería hacerla suya. Sus dedos se adentraron en la húmeda cavidad mientras su otra mano deslizaba su ropa inferior por sus piernas, quería dejarla libre para el, pero se congeló al sentir a la chica moviendo su cadera en contra suya, contra su rígido miembro invitándolo, la chica estaba tan perdida en la maravillosa sensación que le proporciona que inconscientemente se movía contra su dura virilidad buscando más, buscando también sentirlo cada vez mas cerca.

Cansado de esperar y con ella dispuesta deslizó directamente sobre su piel desnuda su miembro listo para penetrarla, sobre sus glúteos saboreando la sensación, deseaba tanto poder hacerla suya, en su mente no había nada que no fuera la joven entre sus brazos y justo cuando estaba listo para hacerlo, para entrar en ella... despertó de su maravilloso sueño

Hinata aún dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos mientras que él podía sentir el aire escapando de sus pulmones, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente buscando aliviar las sensaciones que su imaginación le habían proporcionado, necesitaba alejarse de ella, la simple sensación de su cálido cuerpo junto al suyo avivaba el fuego que aún corría por su sangre y que hacía evidente en su propio cuerpo, su deseo por ella, con cuidado de no despertarla le soltó, se alejó y se levantó de la cama casi huyendo directamente al baño, una vez adentro se mojó el rostro tratando de calmar el latido de su corazón.

Habían dormido juntos por más de dos semanas, sus pesadillas se mantenían lejos mientras tuviera a la doncella a su lado, pero ahora nuevas imágenes perturbaban su sueño, imágenes más placenteras sin duda, pero confusas, esta era la tercera vez, la tercera noche en la que la había hecho suya en su imaginación, en sus sueños y podía notar que con cada vez eran más intensas las sensaciones. Nunca antes le había sucedido algo así, que se sintiera tan atraído físicamente a alguien y estaba confundido.

\- esto no está bien – se dijo mientras se acercaba a la bañera fastidiado, él no se tocaba así mismo, no caería tan bajo como para hacer algo tan degradante, así que abrió el agua fría listo para entrar en ella pues el calor en su cuerpo parecía no desaparecer y el dolor en su miembro duro ya le estaba molestando. Hinata abrió los ojos al escuchar el correr del agua, se giró notando el espacio donde había estado su maestro vacío _¿Qué pasaba con el?_ Eran altas horas de la noche como para desear un baño _¿será que no se siente bien?_ Se pregunto la chica saliendo rápidamente de su cama para llegar hasta la puerta del baño tocando levemente

-Sasuke-san ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto la ojiperla recargando su frente al otro lado de la puerta preocupada

-Estoy bien – contestó cortante el muchacho

-Pero ¿Por qué…?

-Necesito refrescarme, déjame y vuelve a dormir – le dijo tratando de mostrar molestia aunque sabia perfectamente que la joven esperaría por el, suspiro finalmente entrando en la regadera, posó su frente en la pared de la misma dejando que el chorro del agua fría cayera sobre su espalda, su cuerpo estaba tenso, la pasión aún presente parecía no querer dejarle, su miembro aún endurecido le recordaba lo real que habían sido las caricias en aquel sueño, necesitaba despejar su mente si quería calmarse pero las imágenes de la mujer en su cama no le dejaban solo.

Hinata aguardó sentada en la orilla de la cama que últimamente había compartido con el atractivo muchacho, se veía preocupación en su rostro, había pasado mucho tiempo ya desde la ultima vez que el sueño de su maestro fuera interrumpido por pesadillas, pensaba que el tratamiento que le había preparado para dormir estaba teniendo efecto, y se alegraba aunque no lo mencionaba ya que no quería dar a Sasuke una razón para prohibirle seguir durmiendo a su lado, era egoísta y lo sabía, pero quería seguir a su lado por la noches pues ella misma obtenía un verdadero descanso al hacerlo. Ya no había tenido pesadillas desde que compartieran el cuarto, sin embargo parecía que algo le estaba molestando de nueva cuenta y temía que volvieran sus noches sin descanso. Escucho el abrir de la puerta y lo observo saliendo con su cabello mojado, su pecho descubierto y portando solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, de inmediato se sonrojó girando su mirada a otro lado, quiera preguntarle por su estado pero verlo de aquella forma le había robado el aliento y la capacidad de pronunciar palabra alguna, se quedó quieta con sus ojos esquivándolo mientras el muchacho sacaba un par de pantaloncillos para dormir nuevos y volvía sin prisa alguna al baño para colocárselos, cuando volvió a salir camino hasta ella sin mirarle, estaba dispuesto a volver a la cama y simplemente dormir, pero para Hinata algo no estaba siendo correcto

-Sasuke – san ¿te encuentras bien?

-Te dije que volvieras a dormir – contestó el chico sentado al borde de la cama sin mirarla

-¿Como podría hacerlo? No podía dejarlo solo … y si tal vez necesitaba de mi…

-Tal vez más de lo que piensas

-¿Sasuke – san?

-Olvídalo tan solo quiero descansar el resto de la noche, mañana tenemos entrenamiento así que te sugiero también reposes – y sin más se recostó en la cama girando de lado para darle la espalda, por ahora no quería saber más de ella, la ojiperla aún con dudas le siguió, se recostó del otro lado y antes de cerrar sus ojos le dio un último vistazo, quería decirle algo más pero callo, sabia que lo mejor era dejarlo en paz en ese estado, se giró dando su espalda a él también y cerró los ojos simplemente esperando por el sueño. Sasuke pasó el resto de la noche despierto, evitando a toda costa que su cuerpo se acercara al de la chica aún si lo que realmente deseaba era rodearlo con su brazos, para cuando el sol se levantó en el cielo, el muchacho ya se había levantado y escapado al campo de entrenamiento

Minutos despues despertó Hinata, noto de nueva cuenta el espacio a su lado vacío y reconociendo que había amanecido y que además estaba tarde para el entrenamiento de aquel día, salió a toda prisa de la cama, se alistó y corrió hasta el campo de entrenamiento, Sasuke ya estaba ahí realizando movimientos apoyado por Manda que le atacaba, más pronto se detuvieron cuando sintio la presencia de la chica.

-Llegas tarde

-Lo siento Sasuke-san

-Calienta, en cuanto estés lista te nos unirás

-Si sensei – respondió la ojiperla, siempre le nombraba así cuando Sasuke entraba en su estado de maestro

* * *

El desayuno había pasado en completo silencio, su padre parecía molesto con ella nuevamente, durante sus entrenamientos solo usaba su voz para reclamar por sus errores, pero no había palabra alguna para exaltar sus aciertos, ahora entendía como se había sentido su hermana mayor durante esos años en los que su padre le había nombrado heredera, aún así Hanabi contaba con el apoyo de los ancianos y estando Hinata desterrada no había nadie que pudiera arrebatarle lo que ya era suyo, el clan sería suyo tal y como se lo había prometido el consejo

-Estás muy callada – dijo Neji entrando al comedor de la mansión tomando asiento frente a ella

-¿Mi padre?

-Parece que se marchó temprano, ignoró a donde pudo haber ido, creí que al menos a ti te avisaría si tenía que salir… Hanabi-sama – contestaba el castaño mientras tomaba un panecillo y lo partía mordiendo uno de los pedazos

-¿Te burlas de mi?

-No… yo jamás haría eso, sin embargo hay algo que si quisiera decir, y es que todo cae por su propio peso princesa

-¿Que estas tratando de insinuar? - pregunto la chica cruzando los brazos

-Hanabi-sama, solo quiero que sepas que te deseo suerte y que a pesar de todo lo que has hecho, cuentas conmigo si necesitas apoyo al igual que tu hermana, siempre estaremos ahí para ti

-No necesito tus consejos, ni tu ayuda, yo no tengo hermana y francamente espero que ahora que estas libre no hayas buscado contacto con ella… o te meterás en problemas

-¿A caso piensas delatarme nuevamente?

-Haré lo que sea necesario para proteger lo que es mío

-Así parece, ya has hecho bastante – comentó el chico levantándose de su asiento para disponerse a salir pero la joven le detuvo con su voz nuevamente

-Te arrepentirás de no apoyarme como se debe Neji – el chico ya no le contestó simplemente continuó con su camino ignorando aquellos ojos llenos de furia, había tratado, de verdad había tratado de mantener la fe en la muchachita como Hinata le había pedido, pero para él era más que obvio que ya la habían perdido, se había adentrado en un mundo de oscuridad del cual sería imposible salir aún si ella lo deseara

* * *

Era muy temprano, la mañana apenas comenzaba y alguien ya estaba tocando a su puerta con insistencia, Kurenai se consideraba una mujer serena y calmada, sobre todo ahora que ya era madre, rara vez se preocupaba en alto grado, pero al ver aquella mirada en la mujer del otro lado de la puerta entendía que era una situación grave

-Tsunade-sama, buenos días

-Lamento molestar a esta hora pero necesito que me acompañes a la torre del Hokage, algo ha surgido y necesitaremos de tu ayuda y de la de tu equipo

-Iré enseguida, llamaré a los chicos

-Aún no, primero… necesito que entiendas la situación, solo puedes venir tu

-De acuerdo solo dame un segundo -dijo la mujer regresando hasta donde estaba su hija, la rubia espero por ella hasta que la mujer de ojos rojos salió de su casa para seguirla

Kakashi ya esperaba por ellas en la oficina, meditaba sobre la información que había llegado con urgencia en aquellas hojas de papel, si lo que decía era cierto una nueva guerra estaba por desatarse y lo mejor era actuar de inmediato, la mujeres que había llamado ingresaban ahora con seriedad en el rostro, en aquella sala también se encontraban otros miembros de la aldea, otros Shinobis de grandes rangos como Iruka, soldados de un pueblo cercano y los capitanes de su equipo ANBU

-Bienvenidas, con ustedes aquí ya podemos comenzar

-¿Que sucede? – pregunto Kurenai con la preocupación ahora marcada en su rostro al ver a todos los presentes, realmente era grave

-Tenemos sospechas para pensar que una amenaza se está formando en la aldea de la tierra negra – comentó Kakashi

-Creí que esa aldea había desaparecido luego de la catástrofe – habló Tsunade

-Así fue… y es aquí en donde debo preguntar ¿ustedes creen en fantasmas? – dijo mientras empujaba un folder hacia las mujeres delante de él

-Esto es imposible- volvió a hablar Tsunade apretando con fuerza la hoja que había tomado de aquel montón

-Temo que todo es cierto, debemos actuar rápido y detener a este grupo antes de que comiencen

-Tienes que avisar al kazakage, Suna va a necesitar apoyo - dijo la rubia con urgencia

-Esta batalla no solo será de ellos, no es solo apoyo lo que necesitan, o debería decir, necesitamos, esto debe ser un trabajo en conjunto, pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento que pueda alertarlos necesitamos saber más de ellos, ahí es donde entrará el equipo 8… al menos por ahora

-¿Que quieres hacer? – pregunto Kurenai lista para cualquier orden

-Logramos contactar a alguien que puede apoyarnos, un infiltrado que ha obtenido información pero no podemos tan solo llegar y pedirla… y por supuesto él no la entregará así de simple, tu equipo debe ir a buscarle al pueblo en donde se encuentra y contactarlo, sin embargo no puedo decirte quien es porque simplemente no lo conozco, no se como es o como se llama realmente, tendrán que seguir su rastro, sus pistas y determinar quién es para traer la información a salvo

-Están preparados para hacerlo

-Y se que lo harán, también hay algo más … - dijo Kakashi preocupando aún más a la maestra Kunoichi con el tono que estaba usando, era una situación delicada y todo estaba en las manos del equipo 8.

* * *

Hinata continuaba con su calentamiento, por momentos sus ojos se desviaban a la figura del joven que practicaba a lo lejos con la gigantesca cobra, era tan atractivo, pronto sus destructivas manos comenzaron a formar un jutsu para atacar y la joven no pudo evitar desear que esas manos le rodearan del mismo modo en que lo hacían todas noches de manera dulce mientras dormían, esas mismas manos que habían matado a tantos y que por el contrario podían ser tan cálidas. Le escuchó llamarle sacándola de su fantasía, se sonrojó al notarse distraída por el mismo hombre que ahora le pedía que se acercara, sin perder más tiempo así lo hizo llegando hasta el notando su rostro frío, ¿a caso estaba molesto con ella?

-Es tu turno – dijo serio el pelinegro – ahora tu pelearás con Manda, veamos que tanto has progresado, Manda- dijo alertando a la cobra – no te limites con ella, no está vez – sin decir más el muchacho se alejó dejando que su pupila tomara su lugar de ataque, la gran serpiente también se alistó siendo el primero en atacar, Hinata tan solo le esquivó, le esquivó una y otra vez pero no atacaba, no estaba lista para hacerlo pues su mente seguía perdida en Sasuke, sabia que algo le molestaba, pero ignoraba que _¿a caso hice algo malo?_ Se preguntaba la chica, su distracción le había costado pues la cola del gran animal le había alcanzado lastimando su hombro, pronto Hinata se puso de pie y se alistó de nuevo para esquivar su siguiente golpe, a lo lejos podía ver a su maestro atento a lo que hacia, su mirada estaba clavada en ella y eso le puso más nerviosa, de nueva cuenta se distrajo pero esta vez había salido a tiempo del trance regresando al combate

Manda era un feroz enemigo, a pesar de ser un animal grande que de vista parecería lento, en realidad era un guerrero rápido y formidable, Hinata apenas podía mantenerle el paso, la bestia le atacaba sin ningún tipo de condescendencia hacia ella, la joven le enfrentaba, se defendía y ahora atacaba pero pronto aquella cobra se detuvo para mirarla molesto y luego dirigirse a su amo que les veía a lo lejos

-No quiero continuar, esta humana está distraída y no pone el suficiente empeño

-Hinata – dijo Sasuke llegando hasta ellos – el tiene razón, estas distraída

-Lo siento Manda-san no he querido ofenderlo, ni a usted ni a Sasuke-san

-Que fastidio, quiero irme ahora

-Vete Manda – dijo el muchacho en orden para que la gran cobra se fuera, y así lo hizo luego de un gran puf – ¿Qué sucede contigo? – pregunto molesto y de manera dura el chico, lo que de algún modo creo enojo en la ojiperla pues estaba claro que le juzgaba

-A decir verdad … me estaba preguntando lo mismo de ti -dijo Hinata con nerviosismo y coraje- se que algo te molesta y si fue algo que hice yo…

-No es algo que tengas que saber

-Pero…

-Vamos a continuar con el entrenamiento, yo seré tu oponente… aprovechemos ese coraje

Sin darle tiempo a nada le atacó, Hinata cruzó sus brazos frente a su rostro deteniendo el puño del joven, la fuerza que estaba usando era increíble, Sasuke dio un paso atrás para impulsarse y de nuevo llegó hasta ella atacando, pero esta vez la chica se había hecho a un lado fastidiando su ataque, el joven se giró y en un segundo estaba detrás de ella golpeando su espalda derribándola, Hinata puso sus manos en el suelo evitando el contacto con este, del mismo modo se impulsó hacia arriba pasando a su maestro llegando igual detrás de él, estaba por propinar el golpe cuando este le tomó por la muñeca llevando así su brazo detrás de su espalda, la ojiperla dejó salir un leve grito de dolor no evitando que el muchacho le hiciera caer al suelo boca abajo con él sobre de ella, su cuerpo le mantenía encerrada entre el suelo y su persona, no podía moverse, no podía hacer nada tan solo sentir el cálido aliento de su maestro en su nuca

-Sasuke-san… - dijo la chica buscando llamar su atención, pero el pelinegro estaba perdido en su fragancia, en ese aroma que le llevaba a otro mundo, además de que la sensación de su cuerpo bajo el suyo, de su espalda junto a su pecho le traía recuerdos placenteros de sus visiones nocturnas – sasuke-san yo… me rindo yo…- decía la chica mientras se movía para tratar de salir, pero eso solo hacía que Sasuke apretara más su agarre en ella

-No te muevas...- le susurro al oído, era como una orden, no, más bien parecía una súplica, Sasuke le soltó su brazo y le dejó acomodarse mejor en el suelo, pero aún la mantenía presa con su cuerpo, aún quería seguir disfrutando de su calidez debajo suyo y de su aroma, acerco sus labios hasta su nuca y casi la rozo, pero se detuvo a pocos milímetros de ella

-Sasuke- san … ¿estas bien? – pregunto preocupada al sentirlo – ¿qué pasó anoche contigo? – con aquella simple pregunta el chico despertó de su encanto y se movió, se separó de ella sentándose a su lado, Hinata ahora libre optó por hacer lo mismo, fue entonces que noto aquellos ojos rojos en el último Uchiha– se que algo te está molestando y es evidente que te está causando ira o de lo contrario tu Sharigan no estaría encendido… ¿que sucede? Por favor dime… si te he molestado yo…

-Créeme Hinata … está encendido no por ira… pero no … no puedo …tan solo olvídalo…

-¿Pero entonces porque?

-Estoy bien, no debes preocuparte … te aseguro que no estoy molesto contigo, olvida el tema y concéntrate en nuestro entrenamiento

-Creo que ahora el distraído eras tu… - dijo tímidamente la chica ganando una sonrisa de medio lado por parte de su maestro que pronto se puso de pie

-Terminemos por hoy – dijo acercando su mano a ella para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, la chica la aceptó gustosa y justo cuando esté jalo de ella para levantarla notaron al ave que se acercaba a ellos, era sin duda un mensaje de Kakashi, el pelinegro se acercó y tomo el mensaje … que esta vez no era para el

-Debes ir a la torre, Kakashi espera por ti – la ojiperla le miro y asintió con el movimiento de su rostro dando media vuelta para marcharse, pero Sasuke le detuvo por el brazo suavemente

-Iré contigo – la chica le miro desconcertada – tu hiciste lo mismo conmigo ¿recuerdas? ahora vamos ese idiota te está esperando

Llegaron en silencio hasta la torre donde el peliplateado esperaba por ellos, justo en la entrada del lugar se encontraba el resto del equipo 8, debía ser una misión grande si requería el equipo completo, Hinata se separó del Uchiha y corrió hasta sus compañeros feliz de verlos, pero Sasuke podía notar la inconformidad en el cara de perro tan solo al verlo, este apartó la mirada de la recién llegada y conectó directamente sus ojos con los negros del último Uchiha, detestaba verlo ahí, pero detestaba aún más verlo con Hinata. Shino noto la tensión que se estaba formando entre los dos Shinobis y prefirió evitar una confrontación por lo que indicó a todos que era momento de entrar, Hinata le apoyó y así todos llegaron en silencio hasta la oficina del Hokage

-Muy bien creo que ya estamos todos- dijo Kakashi tomando asiento en la silla de su escritorio – tenemos una misión importante para ustedes y tenemos la confianza de que lograrán cumplirla sin problema, al oeste de aquí pasando las montañas de olvido encontrarán un poblado muy pequeño y pobre, deberán seguir sus instintos como rastreadores y localizar a un hombre que hacia nosotros se ha presentado con el nombre de xyo, pero no podría asegurar que ese sea su nombre real – dijo mientras recargaba su rostro en sus manos serio- tomen estas hojas – hablo pasando el folder – en ellas encontrarán la última descripción que tenemos de este hombre pero de igual modo presiento que ya no se verá así

-¿Quien es el Hokage-sama? – pregunto curiosa Hinata

-Es un infiltrado, un espía nuestro salido del grupo de los dragones rojos

-¿que no son ellos quienes han estado levantando historias sobre una revolución? han incitado a la gente a pelear – terminó diciendo Kiba

-Así es… y temo que no por una causa justa o real, sabemos que algo están buscando más allá de la cortina que han montado convenciendo a la gente de destruir lo que no les conviene a ellos - contestó Kakashi-nuestro espía tiene información valiosa sobre este grupo, pero al conseguirla ha arriesgado su vida, sabe que sus miembros están por todas partes y por ello ha preferido mantenerse oculto

-¿Como sabremos si la información que ese idiota tiene es real? podría estar mintiendo, tal vez solo quiere llamar la atención- pregunto Sasuke molesto, no dudaba del juicio de su ex maestro que en muchas ocasiones era correcto, pero había momentos en que se podía dejar engañar fácilmente

-Ojalá así fuera, pero temo que las razones para no creer en su palabra han sido superadas por las pruebas de su veracidad, necesitamos la información que posee, necesitamos saber que están buscando

-Lo encontraremos, llegaremos a él antes de que cualquiera de esos locos pueda tocarlo – dijo Kiba

-Se que lo harán, les recomiendo que se marchen ya mismo para poder alistarse, tomen todo lo que requerirán en su viaje, necesito que salgan cuanto antes

-¡Sí Hokage- sama!– dijeron los tres chicos al unísono poco antes de disponerse a salir, Kiba cruzó mirada de nueva cuenta con Sasuke y este tan solo sonrió de medio lado, sabia que el muchacho estaba furioso y a él le encantaba la idea de fastidiarlo aun más, sobretodo porque al Uchiha nunca le había agradado Kiba, odiaba que fuera compañero de Hinata, que pudiera estar con ella a solas mientras estaban fuera, que pudiera intentar algo con ella, porque a sus ojos era más que claro que buscaba algo más con ella y no lo iba a permitir, continuo observándolo hasta que tanto el cara de perro como el niño insecto y su maestra salieron de la sala, Hinata se acercó hasta él para que se pudieran marchar pero Sasuke no se movió, tan solo hablo

-Adelántate, tienes que prepararte para tu misión, yo tengo un asunto que atender.

-Esta bien sensei – dijo la chica saliendo del cuarto, Sasuke emprendió camino momentos después de ella pero a unos cuantos metros de la salida se giró llegando a un pasillo en donde alguien ya esperaba por el. Había entendido perfectamente el mensaje de Kiba en su mirada y le había alcanzado hasta el lugar en donde había sentido su presencia

-¿Que quieres? – pregunto Sasuke con fastidio

-Seré claro contigo, no me agradas y no me agrada que Hinata-chan esté contigo, no te quiero cerca de ella, Hinata-chan no te necesita así que déjala tranquila

-¿y crees que porque tú lo digas voy a alejarme?

-No te acerques más a ella….

-Hm … tu opinión me es completamente indiferente – dijo Sasuke regresando por donde había llegado, sonreía de medio lado mientras se alejaba, el cara de perro no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que tan cerca estaba ahora de Hinata, ¿que pensaría si supiera que ahora dormía con la chica en sus brazos todas las noches?

Al llegar a casa pudo verla recolectando sus cosas, la misión no debía durar más de cuatro días pero la chica quería prevenir cualquier eventualidad llevando absolutamente todo lo necesario, termino por sacar unos ungüentos de uno de los cajones a lado de su cama, sonreía con ironía, su cama, había pasado tanto tiempo ya desde la ultima vez que durmiera en ella. Regreso su atención a los ungüentos tomando uno para depositarlo en su mochila, observo el segundo en su mano y sabiendo que Sasuke estaba detrás de ella observándola dio media vuelta y se acercó a él

-Esto es lo que queda del ungüento que le prepare para dormir, si lo necesita… debe usarlo aunque yo no esté… tal vez...

-Hemos dormido sin usarlo Hinata, no creo que está crema sea la solución a mi problema

-¿Cuál es entonces? – pregunto la chica curiosa, no había ninguna negra intención en sus palabras, tan solo quería saber en qué forma ayudar a su maestro, haría lo que fuera con tal de ayudarlo

-¿como quieres que yo lo sepa? – contestó molesto el chico esperando que el tono de voz que había usado ahuyentara cualquier otra pregunta al respecto por parte de la ojiperla, esta tan solo le miro guardando un segundo de silencio para luego continuar

-Entiendo… de cualquier forma… - dijo tomando de su mano depositando el frasco en ella – si tienes la necesidad úsalo por favor… - se miraron unos instantes, ninguno apartó la vista del otro por varios segundos hasta que un suspiro de la chica les despertó – lo mejor es que me vaya, le dije a Shino-kun que me reuniría con ellos en la puerta de la aldea

-Entonces vamos, no querrás llegar tarde

-¿Ira a despedirme Sasuke-san?

-Tu hiciste lo mismo cuando me fui, creo que debo regresar el favor… sería lo justo – dijo saliendo de la habitación, Hinata le siguió con la mirada dibujando una sonrisa larga en su rostro, aquella simple acción por parte de su maestro llenaba de alegría su corazón, ambos salieron de la mansión y de los terrenos Uchiha hasta llegar a la puerta de la aldea, los otros chicos y su maestra ya esperaban por ella, Hinata quiso acercarse hasta ellos pero algunos metros antes fue detenida por el pelinegro

-No voy a acercarme más, no los soporto… pero…- dijo mirando fijamente en los ojos de ella- solo… - quería decirle algo, darle a entender que… la quería de regreso, pero ninguna palabra se formaba en su mente ni en su boca, cerró los ojos por un instante como callando su mente para dejar que algo más en su interior hablara – estaré esperando tu regreso Hinata… hazlo bien

-Lo haré sensei – dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia para despedirse, Sasuke la vio llegar hasta sus compañeros recibiendo las últimas instrucciones de su maestra, al parecer Kiba sería el capitán del equipo esta vez, sin nada más los tres integrantes dieron una reverencia a su maestra y se marcharon, el pelinegro no dejó de mirar a su alumna hasta que la perdió de vista y aún con eso subió hasta un tejado para continuar viéndola hasta qué pasó las colinas a lo lejos, cerró los puños mientras un inmenso deseo por seguirla le inundaba, quería afirmar que estaría bien, quería asegurarse que todo saldría bien… quería… protegerla, estaba por dar un paso al frente cuando sintió una presencia detrás de el, era nada más y nada menos que el primo extraño de Hinata, Hyuga Neji

-No la sigas - dijo el castaño

-¿Porque no?

-Porque debes confiar en ella, es una excelente kunoichi, tu mismo lo has visto, incluso tu mismo la has entrenado, así que sabes que lo hará bien, aún si Kiba-san es el capitán – el pelinegro no dijo nada tan solo regreso su vista al punto donde había perdido a Hinata – si tú vas detrás de Hinata y se da cuenta se deprimirá pesando que no confiaste en sus habilidades, toda la confianza que ganó a tu lado se perderá, ella no es una damisela en peligro, sabe protegerse sola y lo sabes

-¿Ahora confías en ella?

-Lo hago gracias a ti, con todo y que nunca me agrado la idea, tu entrenamiento le ayudo a superar las expectativas de todos, es muy buena en lo que hace - dijo el muchacho a punto de marcharse pero la voz del último Uchiha lo detuvo

-¿No piensas decirme también que me aleje de ella? que no le convengo

-Hinata ha hablado bien de ti, confía en ti y si ella lo hace yo también, ademas su estadía contigo es solo temporal, tarde o temprano te dejará, tu mismo se lo dejaste claro tiempo atrás – contesto Neji serio y al terminar sin más se marcho.

* * *

El camino sería largo sin duda, pero estaba contenta, hacía tanto tiempo ya que no salía de misión con su equipo, esto era como regresar a los viejos tiempos, cuando todo era más sencillo, bueno casi todo era más sencillo, Hinata posó la mirada al frente notando a Kiba que continúa con el camino sin mira atrás, sabia que seguía molesto con ella, lo podía notar con claridad a pesar de que el chico había hecho lo posible por esconderlo, quería aclarar las cosas con él pero tenia miedo de perder a su amigo, sintió entonces la mirada de Shino en ella y se giró para observarle, el muchacho hizo un gesto indicando a la chica que continuará con lo que tenía pensado, que hablara con el joven de los tatuajes rojos. Llena de valor la ojiperla se acercó hasta su capitán copiando su paso apresurado para poder hablarle

-Kiba-kun …

-Hinata-chan – contestó serio el chico

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?… creo que no hemos cruzado palabras desde esa tarde en casa de Kurenai-sensei y yo quiesiera… poder...

-No veo porque tengamos que hablar, nada malo ha pasado Hinata-chan

-Yo se que estas molesto conmigo y quiero entender ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué hay entender? que lo preferiste a él en lugar de a nosotros que hemos sido tus hermanos, que hemos estado a tu lado a pesar de todo, él no es más que un miserable traidor, un maldito que nunca hará nada bueno por nadie mas y te aseguro que te ayudo porque le convenía en algo, una vez te utilice como quiere te hará a un lado como siempre hace con todas las chicas, lo mismo que le hizo a Sakura-san e Ino-san

-¡Basta! – gritó Hinata al tiempo que daba una bofetada a su amigo- no voy a permitir que sigas hablando así de él, tu no sabes nada sobre el, es una gran persona y ha pasado por mucho, por cosas que hubieran destruido a cualquier otro, sin embargo ha logrado superarlo todo, tiene un buen corazón, es amable y considerado, me ha ayudado porque quiere hacerlo, no hay ningún motivo detrás de sus acciones, si lo que quieres es juzgarlo conócelo primero

-Te gusta…

-¿Qué?

-No, no es solo eso… te has enamorado de él….

-No es así

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saberlo

-No sabes lo que dices – dijo la chica adelantando el paso dejando parados y en silencio a su compañeros, Shino que venía detrás de ellos y viendo la escena adelantó el paso caminando a lado del joven de mejillas tatuadas para tratar de llegar hasta Hinata, para detenerla, Kiba lo entendía todo ahora, por más que lo negara la chica, él lo sabia, había cedido su corazón al Uchiha

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas ya desde la partida de Hinata, Sasuke había regresado a casa y había permanecido en el sofá mirando la fogata, parecía que sin ella cerca su día ya no tenía sentido, sin embargo de nada serviría perder el tiempo así, extrañándola, lo mejor era que continuará con su entrenamiento. Salio de la mansión hasta el campo para el mismo y esperando entretenerse un rato sin muchas molestias convocó a aoda

-¿Me ha llamado amo? - dijo la serpiente al llegar

-Quiero algo de entrenamiento ligero, te necesito como mi oponente

-Claro amo….¿lady Hinata no se encuentra? ¿No va a acompañarnos?

-Ella está en una misión, estará algunos días fuera de los terrenos

-Es una lástima, su esencia es muy agradable

-Lo se, realmente lo es… - dijo pensativo el pelinegro - aoda creo que he cambiado de opinión, no hay entrenamiento por hoy, prefiero que hagas guardia

-Como ordene amo – dijo la serpiente encaminándose a los bordes del distrito Uchiha para comenzar con su ronda, Sasuke tan solo tomó asiento cerca del tronco de un árbol para recargar su cabeza en el mismo y mirar al cielo, realmente extrañaba su fragancia, cerró los ojos por un momento y entonces un leve recuerdo, una escena que no estaba seguro fuera real de su pasado se presentó en su cabeza

 _Era un niño tal vez de cuatro años corriendo en un jardín, algo había llamado su atención mientras jugaba y siguiendo el sonido había llegado hasta el pequeño estanque de peces dorados, sentada en el borde del mismo se encontraba una niña de cabello azul oscuro y corto menor a él, tenía ojos color perla y reía feliz mientras alimentaba a aquellos pececillos, Sasuke se vio atraído al suave sonido de aquella risa, sus pasos le llevaron hasta la niña sentándose a su lado, la pequeña le miro guardando silencio enseguida, pero al ver el rostro del otro niño, aquella sonrisa que el pequeño le estaba compartiendo olvidó su timidez y con valor tomó la mano de aquel chiquillo depositando algo de la comida que estaba dando a los pececillos en ella, Sasuke quedó extrañado ante el gesto pero siguió los movimientos de la niña de ojos blancos y alimentó a los peces del mismo modo en que ella lo hacía, pasaron toda aquella mañana juntos en el estanque hasta que la niñera de la pequeña y su propio hermano les encontraron, la niña sin decir nada más siguió a su nodriza mientras Itachi tomaba a Sasuke en brazos para llevarlo a casa_

 _-¿te agrado esa niña verdad pequeño Sasuke? Si me lo preguntas yo creo que era muy bonita - comentó Itachi_

 _-Si lo es – dijo con alegría el menor, el brillo en sus ojos al decirlo llamando la atención de su hermano mayor_

 _-No dejes pasar la oportunidad Sasuke, tal vez ustedes sean la unión entre clanes que tanto se ha profetizado_

Sasuke abrió los ojos ante aquel recuerdo, o al menos creia que era un recuerdo aunque no estaba seguro, se levantó y decidió seguir a su serpiente para ayudarlo con las guardias, ya no quería seguir indagando temas sin sentido

* * *

El equipo ocho había llegado hasta las cercanías del pueblo en donde debían encontrar al contacto que se les había indicado, pero la noche ya estaba sobre ellos por lo que habían decidido vestirse como civiles para mezclarse entre la población y observarlos mejor mientras caminaban hacia la posada, el pueblo no era muy grande y la mayoría de sus habitantes eran personas de edad mayor, aún así era sospechosa la calma que se podía observar en los pobladores

Llegaron hasta la pequeña posada rentando solo una habitación, dos descansarían mientras otro hacía guardia por un tiempo, después cambiarían de turnos. Hinata había sido la primera en usar la cama mientras Shino usaba unas sábanas en el suelo, Kiba tomaría la primera guardia

Lejos de ahí Sasuke se disponía a dormir también, sería la primera noche que pasará sin la chica a su lado y debía admitir que estaba temeroso por las imágenes que pudieran invadir su sueño, sin embargo se recostó sobre su cama cerrando los ojos dispuesto a que el sueño le atrapara pensando en ella.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Extrañamente aquella noche había empezado con ambos teniendo el mismo recuerdo, en el caso de Sasuke, una visión aún más profunda de aquel día durante sus años de dulce niñez en que se vieran por primera vez, mientras que para Hinata era una revelación que se había perdido en su memoria.

 _Sasuke tan solo era un niño de cuatro años, tomaba la mano de su madre mientras caminaban por las calles de la aldea creciente, le había llevado hasta el mercado en un pequeño paseo que disfrutarían tan solo ellos dos, la matriarca del clan Uchiha buscaba entre los puestos algunas especias para preparar el platillo con el cual pretendía sorprender a su marido mientras el pequeño pelinegro por su parte miraba curioso el caminar de la gente, aún era muy niño e inocente como para entender algunas cosas, pero ya podía descifrar personalidades tan solo por el comportamiento de los individuos, de pronto se sintió saturado al notar como había cada vez más y más personas en el lugar, su madre continuaba haciendo compras y tan solo por un momento le descuido, Sasuke se apartó de su lado y continuó por el pasillo de la larga calle buscando alejarse de la molesta multitud_

 _La pequeña Hinata, decían, se había recuperado del peor resfriado que hubiera tenido durante sus cuatro años de vida, su nodriza había aceptado dejarle salir de casa ahora que su estado de salud había mejorado, Hyuga Kyoko se encargaba de ella luego de que su madre había dejado el mundo de los vivos, era muy responsable en su cuidado pero al igual que muchos otros miembros de su familia era fría, su atención a ella se limitaba a su cuidado básico, su alimentación, limpieza y educación, pero no había nada más allá de eso, una vez terminaba sus tareas respecto a la niña le dejaba sola en su habitación_

 _Esa mañana había decidido sacar a la pequeña que había insistido en dejar el complejo de la familia, y siendo que tenía mensajes que entregar en la aldea había aceptado la compañía de la infante, la mujer necesitaba llevar una caja a otro de los comerciantes para hacer el encargo del nuevo traje del jefe del clan, pero no podía cargar con aquellos ejemplos de tela y con la niña al mismo tiempo por lo que la había llevado hasta cerca de un estanque indicándole que tomara asiento a un costado de el, le dejó alimento para los pequeños peces en sus manos y le ordenó permanecer ahí hasta su regreso._

 _A Hinata no le importo quedarse en ese lugar, observaba contenta el movimiento de los dorados seres que se acercaban gustosos a ella cuando la pequeña dejaba caer de sus manos algo del alimento, nadie le creería pero en su tierna imaginación podía ver sonrisas y alegría en los pececillos que nadaban hacía ella, esa misma alegría le contagió y a los pocos segundos se reía del movimiento de los animalitos._

 _Los pasos del pequeño Sasuke le habían llevado por los pasillos de la aldea hasta cerca de algunos jardines, tal vez era pequeño pero tenía un gran sentido de la orientación, lo que le indicaba que iba por el camino correcto a casa, fue entonces que escuchó una suave risa a lo lejos, el sonido era tan armonioso que su atención se vio capturada y la curiosidad le llevó a buscar la fuente de aquel sonido, no estaba lejos, parecía provenir del interior de los jardines. Camino despacio por entre los arbustos aún hipnotizado por aquel sonido y pronto llegó hasta el origen del mismo, frente a él estaba una chiquilla, una pequeña tal vez menor o de su misma edad, tenía el cabello corto y de un tono azul oscuro, miraba alegre a los peces que se acercaban a ella dentro del estanque, en un principio no pudo descifrar el porqué del entusiasmo de la niña, aquellos animales no hacían nada más que nadar a su alrededor, no había gracia alguna en sus movimientos sin embargo la niña no dejaba de mirarlos._

 _Aún más curioso que al principio se encaminó a ella, la niña al escuchar pasos a su alrededor detuvo su movimiento girándose hacia el intruso, los ojos color perla se encontraron directamente con aquellos de color negro y en el pequeño mundo de ambos todo se detuvo, Sasuke no había visto antes ojos tan enigmáticos como aquellos, lo cierto era que cuando salía con su padre se había cruzado con Hyugas, si, entendía que ese era el nombre de aquella familia con ojos perla como esos, más nunca había visto ojos tan iguales y tan diferentes en los miembros de ese clan, los ojos de la niña demostraban dulzura sin igual, era simplemente agradable._

 _Hinata nunca antes había visto ojos tan oscuros, pocas veces tenía contacto con personas del exterior, su padre era quien se encarga de recibir a quienes le visitaban, y su nodriza casi nunca le dejaba salir de casa argumentando que era muy pequeña, así que para Hinata aquellos ojos negros como la noche eran nuevos, algo maravilloso e inquietante, era el reflejo de la completa oscuridad. Al principio se sintió intimidada, al nunca haber estado cerca de alguien que no fuera de su familia, realmente no sabia cómo reaccionar, sin embargo le vio sonreír, y aquel gesto le regreso la tranquilidad, la sonrisa de aquel niño era tan linda que pronto le sonrió también regresando su atención a los peces_

 _Sasuke se acercó hasta ella tomando asiento a su lado, la pequeña le volvió a mirar, le volvió a sonreír y con un valor que nuca más volvió a tener así, tomó la mano de aquel niño depositando algo de comida en ella, el pelinegro le miro no entendiendo aquel gesto hasta que observo cómo la pequeña extendía su mano al estanque dejando caer el alimento, los peces se acercaron inmediatamente a consumirlo logrando otra risa salir de los labios de su protectora_

 _El Uchiha repitió el gesto que había visto segundos antes descubriendo que si causaba alegría ver a los pequeños animales dorados consumiendo el alimento, pronto se vio al igual que la chiquilla riendo gustoso mientras les seguía alimentado. De pronto ambos se giraron al otro clavando sus pequeñas miradas en los ojos contrarios, la calma les volvió a rodear mientras una promesa silenciosa se estaba pactando en secreto_

 _Ambos chiquillos salieron de su trance al escuchar pasos que se acercaban, el primero en llegar había sido el hermano mayor del pelinegro_

 _\- ¡Sasuke al fin te encuentro! – dijo el joven arrodillándose frente a su pequeño hermano – Mamá estaba muy preocupada ¿Por qué te fuiste así?_

 _\- Lo siento hermano_

 _\- No importa ya, volvamos a casa – dijo el mayor levantando la mirada observando finalmente a la niña a lado del más pequeño, la infante le miro con grandes ojos perla mientras entendía que se llevarían a su nuevo amigo, los ojos de Itachi se movieron hacia Sasuke que también le miraba de ese modo, parecía que tampoco deseaba dejar su nuevo descubrimiento, pero debía llevarlo a casa, su madre estaba muy angustiada y habría problemas si su padre se enteraba que se había escapado – se verán en otra ocasión – dijo el chico tomando en brazos a su hermano no dándoles tiempo a despedirse como ellos lo hubieran deseado, Sasuke tan solo movió su manita de un lado a otro despidiéndose de la niña que hacía lo mismo sin dejar de mirarle, permanecía estática sobre el pasto mientras los visitantes se marchaban_

 _Sasuke no dejó de mirar hacia atrás mientras era cargado lejos del jardín, su hermano noto la desconformidad en su rostro y habló para llamar su atención_

 _\- ¿Te agrado esa niña verdad pequeño Sasuke? – pregunto el chico ganando los ojos del menor en los de él – si me lo preguntas yo creo que es muy bonita_

 _\- Si lo es - contestó Sasuke con un brillo en los ojos que no pasó desapercibido por su hermano, Itachi sabia que no era bueno, por el color en los ojos de aquella niña sabia perfectamente a qué familia pertenecía, definitivamente aquello no era bueno, las relaciones entre sus clanes no eran exactamente buenas, si es que no se podía decir que eran nulas, estaban separados desde tiempos ancestrales, cierto era que la familia Uchiha era hasta cierto punto una rama descendiente de los Hyuga, pero muchas generaciones habían pasado ya desde entonces por lo que la relación sanguínea entre ambas se había perdido en la historia, aún así, años atrás había pasado algo entre ambos clanes, algo que finalmente les había separado por completo, habían pintado una línea, una barrera entre ellos que parecía imposible de penetrar hasta que la anciana de las cuevas, visitando la aldea, había profetizado que algún día los clanes se volvería a unir, que se harían uno solo y que se volverían la fuerza más grande de toda la nación, claro está que nadie lo había creído y por el contrario el abismo entre las familias se había hecho incluso más grande_

 _\- No dejes pasar la oportunidad Sasuke – dijo el chico mientras sonreía con ironía – tal vez ustedes sean la unión que tanto se ha profetizado – añadió el muchacho sin creer en el fondo lo que estaba diciendo, era imposible que su estado actual de relación llegara a cambiar_

Sueños…..El sueño de Hinata y Sasuke

Algunos años habían pasado ya desde aquel encuentro en el estanque con el niño de ojos negros, lejos se veía aquel recuerdo, tanto que tan solo parecía un sueño, Hinata ahora con seis años contaba con mayor libertad, su salud era perfecta y su educación para ser la próxima cabeza del clan había comenzado, su padre incluso le había advertido ya, que pronto los ancianos del clan vendrían para verla

Con los nervios de punta y cansada de entrenar con su primo decidió salir de casa argumentando que quería ir a jugar con otros niños al bosque, a su padre no le agradaba la idea pero últimamente prefería poner más atención a su sobrino que a su propia hija por lo que no le dio mucha importancia al verla partir

El recuerdo de aquella niña del estanque estaba muy lejos, pero extrañamente aquella memoria seguía en la mente del niño que ahora contaba con seis años, su hermano había empezado a entrenarlo con mayor frecuencia, algunas veces su padre estaba presente en el campo de entrenamiento del distrito de la familia mientras los hermanos hacían algunas técnicas, algunas que aunque eran sorprendentes por ser realizadas por un niño tan pequeño, nunca llamaron la atención del patriarca del clan que mantenía su vista siempre en su hijo mayor, en su heredero.

Cierto era que Sasuke aún era un niño, pero podía entender a tan corta edad que para su padre no había nadie más que Itachi, no importaba cuanto se esforzara su hermano siempre sería mejor que el, o al menos así sería para su padre. Sin embargo no le molestaba del todo, su hermano mayor era su héroe, era capitán de los ANBU, era fuerte, rápido y muy valiente, para el menor de ojos negros no había nadie mejor que el.

Cansado del entrenamiento y buscando algo en que entretener su infantil imaginación se había aventurado a salir del distrito sin avisarle a nadie, su pasos sin atención le llevaron hasta el bosque, podía escuchar el sonido de otros niños jugando en el y la verdad no deseaba acercarse a ellos más terminó frente al espacio abierto en donde al menos cuatro jugaban contentos, podrían haber sido cinco pero parecía que al más pequeño, uno de cabello rubio, no se le permitía jugar, bueno ni siquiera se le permitía acercarse a ellos, todos se burlaban de él o le tenían miedo, Sasuke no le hubiera dado más importancia si no hubiera sido porque sus ojos alcanzaron a notar a una figura detrás de los árboles observando el juego de los niños con añoranza, sus negras orbes distinguieron la silueta de la niña, la forma de la pequeña de ojos claros que miraba atentamente cómo era rechazado el infante de cabello dorado.

No supo que le había impulsado, pero buscando no llamar la atención de los presentes rodeó el campo de juegos discretamente llegando hasta detrás de la niña, no sabía su nombre así que tan solo atinó a decir "oye" haciendo que la chiquilla se asustara un poco y girara su atención a él

\- ¿Qué haces? Si tienes ganas de jugar con ellos deberías acercarte – comentó el niño con las manos en la cintura

\- No… no…es..lo..lo que …quie..quiero – contestó tímidamente la pequeña buscando un lugar donde ocultarse con la mirada

\- Que manera tan rara de hablar

\- Lo…sien..siento…mucho

\- Eres muy extraña – dijo el pelinegro logrando que la chiquilla bajara la mirada llena de lágrimas

\- Me..mejor… debe…debería irme

\- No….- interrumpió Sasuke- no es necesario… eres extraña, pero no mala… los peces pensaron que eras agradable así que…

\- Los peces del estanque… ¿eras tú?

\- No era nada impresionante ¿sabes?… en fin, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke

\- Mucho gusto – dijo la niña haciendo una reverencia, su nodriza estaría orgullosa de verla realizándola con excelencia – yo soy Hyuga Hinata – se presento. Desde aquel día los encuentros entre ellos habían sido más comunes, cierto era que la niña gustaba de ver al rubio solitario y continuaba escondiéndose detrás de las sombras para mirarle, pero Sasuke siempre llegaba para interrumpirla y llevarla a otro lado haciéndola olvidar al otro chiquillo

Un año más paso y una terrible tragedia había pintado de rojo sangre los distritos Uchiha, Hinata lo había escuchado todo escondida dentro de un armario, un hombre le había ido a avisar a su padre el desgarrador final de su clan rival. Al escuchar el nombre del único sobreviviente Hinata salió corriendo de la habitación, llegó hasta su cuarto tomando una capa para la lluvia y a escondidas se había encaminado al hospital en donde escuchó habían dejado al pequeño Uchiha, más no pudo llegar hasta el, se detuvo en seco bajo la constante lluvia, no quería verlo así, destrozado, era su amigo, un niño orgulloso y fuerte, él no querría que nadie lo viera derrotado, con tristeza se encaminó de regreso a casa pero algo había llamado su atención en el camino

Los años continuaron pasando, ahora con doce años caminaba Hinata rumbo a la academia, las clases estaban por empezar, distraída cuidando de sus nervios que estaban por estallar, no noto a la figura detenida delante de ella y sin remedio había chocado contra esta, cayo al suelo duramente levantando con timidez su mirada para ver al culpable, sus ojos se posaron directamente sobre los negros de aquel muchacho, cierto, había cambiado mucho, sus facciones de niño habían dado paso a atractivas líneas en el rostro de aquel joven, sin duda llamaría la atención de muchos o más bien muchas en el colegio, pero para ella seguía siendo el niño del estanque, aquel que había llorado en sus brazos toda la noche luego de que le hubiera descubierto en la calle inconsciente y solo aquella terrible noche en que su familia había desaparecido, esa noche en la que ella lo había encontrando y había cuidado de él protegiéndolo del dolor que el niño dejó salir envuelto por la dulzura de la niña que lo abrazaba, esa noche dejó salir sus lágrimas y dolor por completo para nunca más mostrárselo a nadie

Sin una sola palabra el joven la tomó de la mano poniéndola de pie bruscamente, más luego de hacerlo dio la vuelta sin decir nada y no volvió a poner atención a ella por el resto del día, o más bien por el resto del año escolar, Hinata había tratado en muchas ocasiones acercarse a él, claro lo hacía de manera discreta y procurando que no hubiera nadie que les pudiera ver, pero él continuaba haciéndola a un lado, al poco tiempo noto que otras chicas le buscaban, le rodeaban e intentaban capturar su tiempo y su mirada, no lograban conseguirlo, pero con ello lo alejaban aún más de ella, sin duda estaba perdiendo a su amigo y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para recuperarlo, así que su atención se vio de nueva cuenta centrada en aquel solitario rubio.

Habían pasado varios años ya desde aquel día en que la viera por primera vez, a aquella niña de ojos claros, ojos perla como la luna que brillaba por las noches en el cielo, lo cierto era que aunque lo negara, si había notado su presencia en la academia, le había visto sentada al fondo del salón y le había reconocido, sin duda aquellos ojos llenos de bondad eran difíciles de olvidar y sobre todo de ignorar, más había optado por mantener su fachada, por pasar su mirada sobre la de ella, por mantenerla en el fondo olvidada, ignorada, era lo mejor pues en ese entonces como ahora lo que menos necesitaba era una distracción. Sin embargo aquí estaba, parada frente a él bajo la lluvia bloqueando su paso, ya momentos antes se había desecho de Sakura que del mismo modo había tratado de detenerlo, de evitar que dejara la aldea para seguir a la serpiente loca que le prometía un gran poder, una fuerza para vengar la muerte de su familia, más los motivos de Sakura por pararle eran completamente diferentes a los que podía ver reflejados en la mirada blanca de la joven frente a él

\- Por…fa…favor.. Uchiha-San…no…no se mar…marche – decía la jovencita con timidez – si se va..el..el ..est..estará muy triste…

\- ¿Me detienes por el? ¿Por ayudar a ese idiota?

\- Si … se..se…va… le rom.. romperá….el cora…corazón a Sakura-san y así se…lo ..romperá a él

\- ¡Muévete niña!

\- ¡No! Por favor… no se marche – la voz y la mirada blanca llena de esperanza de la jovencita le hicieron congelarse por un momento, la verdad no le gustaba ver tristeza en ella, pero una fuerte ira le invadió al saber que no era por el, sus motivos para detenerlo no eran por el, si no por el idiota de su ex amigo, por el idiota de Naruto. Tan solo con reconocer el motivo se molesto y con fuerza tomó el hombro de la chica haciéndola a un lado bruscamente, Hinata perdió el equilibrio por el jalón cayendo violentamente al suelo, en un charco de lodo que se había formado debido a la lluvia, más eso no le impidió volver a hablar -Por favor… no se vaya Uchiha-San – Sasuke se detuvo al escucharla más no se giró, le siguió dando la espalda manteniendo el silencio hasta que poco antes de continuar dejó salir unas palabras que se quedarían clavadas en la mente de la chica durante mucho tiempo

\- Nos volveremos a ver… Hinata

Años pasaron después de aquel encuentro, ahora ya no era un chiquillo si no un hombre joven, al fin había vencido a la serpiente, había vengado a su familia tomando la vida de su hermano y se había enterado de toda la verdad respecto a la masacre y por ello no había regresado a la aldea, no, primero tenía que planear bien su venganza contra ellos, contra toda esa gente malagradecida que había osado usar a su familia aprovechando cuanto pudieron de ella para luego simplemente destruirla y él como el último miembro de su clan se encargaría de tomar justicia o más bien dicho venganza en contra de ellos, de todos ellos

Por ahora se mantenía oculto, la aldea había tenido noticias sobre él y había decidido mandar a varios grupos para buscarle, por alguna razón le necesitaban y por ello habían accedido a las súplicas de Naruto por encontrarle, sabia que el rubio lo hacía por encontrar a su mejor amigo, pero la idea que tenían los lideres de la aldea seguramente era completamente diferente. Eso no importaba, al menos no por ahora, hasta el momento se había mantenido exitosamente oculto de los grupos que solían perseguirle, pero esta vez habían mandado a un equipo rastreador, los mejores hasta el momento, sabía que uno de ellos tenía a una bestia de gran olfato, incluso el mismo muchacho tenía grandes habilidades en localización por medio del mismo, también había notado que otro de ellos poseía insectos que podían transmitirle información mientras se esparcían por el campo, pero por sobretodo la había notado a ella, a la joven de ojos perla que sin duda era la misma de aquel recuerdo que Sasuke aún guardaba en su interior. La chica había madurado pero sus ojos le delataban como la chiquilla que había conocido en el estanque, esa misma que años después trataría de detener su paso al dejar la aldea.

Ahora era una bella mujer que utilizaba la técnica de su familia eficazmente, a sus ojos había cambiado de manera maravillosa, nunca antes había visto belleza así, más no por ello se había distraído, en su mente no había nada más claro que su venganza. Fue por eso que les había dejado seguir hasta cierto punto su pista, les había dejado acercar un poco y cuando era suficiente volvía a escapar de ellos dejando un rastro que pudieran seguir, de ese modo los había alejado de las zonas seguras del bosque en el que ahora se encontraban

Aquellos jóvenes habían decidió acampar ya que la noche les había alcanzado e incluso ellos sabían que enfrentar al Uchiha en la oscuridad sería suicidio, se sentaron frente al fuego y comenzaron con una pequeña charla, necesitaban algo que distrajera su mente del nerviosismo y la tensión que la misión les estaba ocasionado

\- Entonces Hinata… ¿qué pasó con Naruto?- pregunto alegre Kiba

\- Se lo dije…y al principio no estaba seguro pero ahora que lo hemos intentado todo marcha bien, somos más que amigos… aunque nunca hemos llegado realmente lejos, tan solo salimos juntos

\- Bueno pero tal vez en algún momento serás la esposa del próximo Hokage – dijo Kiba logrando un profundo sonrojo en la de ojos claros, buscaba animarla

\- Creo que aún es muy pronto para eso…no se si nosotros… podríamos llegar ..a eso…

Sasuke lo había escuchado todo desde las sombras y un plan malévolo se dibujó en su mente, tal vez en los viejos tiempos Naruto había pasado por su amigo, le tuvo respeto pero ahora no era más que un dolor de cabeza, había preferido ponerse de lado de la aldea en lugar del de su amigo y estaba dispuesto a morir por defenderla, tal vez era momento de hacerlo abrir los ojos y que mejor manera de hacerlo que robando y destruyendo algo que atesorará mucho, si, la sola idea de acabar con la vida de aquella joven frente a los azules ojos de su ex amigo le lleno de ansiedad, quería hacerlo pero entonces, la volvió a mirar y por un segundo pareció que aquellos ojos perla se habían girado directamente a los ojos negros ocultos en los arbustos, con ese cruce de miradas su deseo por dañarla se borró completamente y por el contrario uno de protegerla se sembró en el, era una tontería por lo que tan solo se giró y discretamente se levantó, lo mejor era seguir con su propio camino, alejarse de ellos para continuar construyendo su plan y así vengarse de aquella aldea, tal vez por ahora no le haría daño pero el día en que marchara hacia la aldea para destruirla llegaría y no se detendría a perdonar ninguna vida, ninguna, ni siquiera la de ella.

Las nubes de tormenta pronto cubrieron el oscuro cielo, los chicos se habían preparado para dormir, su fogata se había extinguido y descansaban ignorando la amenaza que se ocultaba en el bosque, de pronto la figura de una mujer vestida de blanco se acercó hasta ellos, su poder en sus manos congelaba las gotas de lluvia que llegaban a caer cerca de ella, era un ente de la montaña, una figura que se alimentaba de aquellos que ignoraban su existencia y que inconscientemente se adentraban en su bosque, pero ahora tenía frente a ella a tres fuertes almas que le mantendrían con vida muchas décadas más, sin hacer ruido se acercó hasta el gran perro durmiendo junto a su amo, no le mataría pues las criaturas de la naturaleza estaban prohibidas para ella, así que solo susurro algo en su oído haciendo que el pobre animal saliera corriendo sin mirar atrás. Entonces se acercó hasta el joven de mejillas tatuadas, tenía un alma fuerte y deliciosa, se acercó hasta su boca y le abrió los labios para comenzar a extraer su fuerza vital, pero pronto se vio rodeada de insectos que le separaron de él, los pequeños seres habían alertado a Shino de una presencia y le habían despertado a tiempo para salvar a su amigo, con fuerza apartó a la monstruosa mujer mientras Hinata ahora despierta corría hasta Kiba para ayudarlo

\- ¿Kiba-kun estas bien? Debemos ayudar a Shino-kun

\- Me siento algo débil- no terminaron de decir las palabras cuando notaron el cuerpo de su amigo cayendo frente a ellos inconsciente, demacrado, el espíritu había logrado robar de él parte de lo que necesitaba, la mujer salió de entre las sombras y ahora se dirigía a la pareja al frente, Kiba buscando defender a Hinata se paró frente a ella y enfrentó a la mujer, la joven de ojos claros no se quedaría atrás y atacaría del mismo modo

De alguna forma aquella bestia había cambiado de forma, sus manos como garras golpearon a Hinata haciéndola chocar contra una roca que por el impacto se destruyó dejándola caer al abismo, la pobre joven trato de sujetarse de alguna otra roca a su paso pero le fue imposible, cayó en otro borde de manera dura rodando hacia abajo, hasta cerca de un río, las tierras, plantas y otras piedras terminaron por herir todo su cuerpo a su paso logrando que descendiera completamente inconsciente y ensangrentada hasta el borde del rio.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron despacio, el dolor en todo su cuerpo le hacía imposible el moverse con libertad, buscó reconocer sus alrededores notando que se encontraba en una choza pequeña de maderas y ramas, la cama en la cual reposaba tenía telas, sábanas pero por debajo solo estaba formada de hojas secas, no haba nada más excepto una fogata que daba calor y luz a la habitación

\- Al fin despertaste – dijo el joven de cabello negro entrando en el cuarto con ella, los ojos de la joven no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, nada más y nada menos que aquel por el que habían llegado hasta ese bosque, aquel que habían buscado por un largo tiempo y cuyo amigo, Naruto, esperaba por su regreso

\- Uchiha-San…

\- Toma – dijo acercando un plato a ella – entre más rápido te recuperes más rápido podrás salir de aquí y dejarme en paz

\- Pero…

\- Llevas más de cuatro días inconsciente por lo que es seguro que ya han mandado a buscarte y si te encuentran me encontrarán a mi, creo que es claro que no quiero que lo hagan

\- ¿Usted me salvo? un momento ¿qué pasó?¿En donde están los otros?

\- Solo tú sobreviviste, un acto de suerte supongo considerando la criatura a la que se enfrentaron

\- ¿Que dice? Solo yo… pero es que…- los ojos de la joven se llenanaron de lágrimas en ese instante- Kiba…Shino… - dijo dejando salir su llanto libremente

\- Para cuando llegue ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer por ellos, tu por otro lado habías caído lejos y la bruja de la montaña ya estaba satisfecha con la vida que había tomado de tus compañeros por lo que ya no siguió para buscarte

\- Ellos…

\- Esa mujer tomó sus vidas sin honor, y como acto de piedad a su memoria te traje aquí para ayudarte, pero no te confundas, en cuanto puedas estar sola te marcharás y no mencionarás que me viste – Hinata no dijo nada, continuó llorando durante toda la noche, lo hacía de manera silenciosa, se sentía culpable, culpable de haber sido ella la única sobreviviente

Algunas noches después consiguió la calma, aún no estaba del todo recuperada pero al menos ahora había superado de alguna forma la muerte de sus compañeros, esa noche aún en cama con su plato de comida en mano y mirando el fuego hablo

\- No tenía porque ayudarme Uchiha-San, a ninguno de nosotros y aún así lo hizo… por honor, jamás podré cuestionar sus motivos al no volver ni aquellos que le hicieron marcharse la primera vez pero… lo que puedo entender es que nada de lo que han dicho sobre usted es verdad, es un gran guerrero, fuerte y honorable…gracias Uchiha-San por todo lo que ha hecho

\- No fue eso… te lo debía a ti

\- ¿Como dice?

\- No creo que lo hubieras olvidado… - dijo mirando directamente a la joven notando en ella un sonrojo, no, definitivamente no lo había olvidado – la noche en que mi clan murió yo escapé del hospital bajo la tormenta y débil como estaba me desvanecí en la calle donde tú me encontraste y me llevaste de alguna forma hasta esa bodega abandonada para cuidar de mi – la joven no dijo nada tan sólo giró sus ojos a sus manos cada vez más sonrojada – ¿que hacías en la calle a esa hora?

\- Un hombre … le aviso a mi padre lo que había pasado y… yo quería verte, saber que te encontrabas bien, aún con todo… escape de casa para buscarte pero… no pude entrar al hospital… al final pensé… que no querrías verme… y cuando regresaba… te encontré…

\- No puedo creer que pudieras cargarme tu sola

\- Fue de las cosas más difíciles que haya hecho en toda mi vida… - sonrió la chica ganando una sonrisa de su compañero- pero no quería que volvieras al frío hospital… y sabia que no querrías que nadie te viera así… derrotado...

\- A pesar de todo me conoces bien…

Los días pasaron y la salud de la joven continuó mejorando, ya podía moverse y andar por los alrededores de la choza que estaba situada en un pequeño risco junto a una laguna, todas las mañanas Sasuke salía de pesca y traía alimento que preparaba junto con ella, con el tiempo sus conversaciones se habían hecho más largas, sin quererlo empezaron a compartir más y una noche sin pensarlo, durante una lluvia de estrellas se encontraron junto al lago compartiendo sus secretos, Sasuke le contó toda la verdad sobre su hermano, sobre lo que la aldea le había hecho y lo que él tenía planeado hacer, ella no se aterrorizó por sus ideas, jamás le tuvo miedo ni rencor, no le agradaba lo que tenía pensado pero no le detendría tampoco, no, su corazón se llenó del mismo dolor que él tenía, lo había visto sufrir toda su vida y entendía por lo que había pasado, ahí sentados tomó su rostro entre sus manos y sin decirle nada posó su frente sobre la de él buscando calmar el dolor en ambos

Sasuke le abrazó dejando que su rostro se hundiera entre su cuello y su hombro para aspirar su dulce aroma, el silencio les siguió rodeando por largas horas en las que no hicieron nada más que permanecer abrazados. Cuando por fin estaban listos para regresar a la cabaña el joven le detuvo, tomó de su mano y en un suave movimiento le jalo hacia él besándola, lo hizo de manera dulce, tranquila, invitándola a seguir su paso, ella no se quedó atrás y correspondió el beso con la misma ternura. Al poco tiempo había además de eso pasión y amor en ese beso que se había profundizando.

Varios días más habían pasado, la joven se encontraba perfectamente bien y estaba lista para partir, para volver a la aldea aún y si el dolor por dejar al pelinegro le invadía con solo pensar en su partida, pero tenía que hacerlo, sabia que le seguían buscando, varias veces les había sentido acercándose y se había escondido bien evitando su encuentro, pero no dejarían de hacerlo y si la encontraban lo encontrarían a él, no podía permitirlo, no dejaría que le encarcelaran o peor aún que le hicieran daño. Esa noche se lo dijo a Sasuke, le dijo que lo amaba y que debía de partir, que lo haría por él y que jamás le diría a nadie la verdad, el muchacho no dijo nada, tan solo le beso, primero despacio y luego con brutal necesidad, se había vuelto adicto a su sabor, jalo de ella para sentarla en su regazo, le siguió besando ahora bajando hasta su cuello mientras las manos de la chica se perdían en su cabellera negra, cuando los labios de Sasuke llegaron hasta el borde de sus ropas sobre su pecho, despacio las desprendió de ella, dejaba al descubierto de manera lenta su piel, cada pieza que le dejaba desnuda ante sus ojos era sustituida por los masculinos labios. Hinata no se quedaba atrás y desprendía del chico con algo de timidez las prendas en su duro torso

Sasuke besó su pecho de manera dulce y por un momento tan solo se recargó en el, tan solo roso su mejilla en el desnudo monte disfrutando de su calor, quería grabarla en su memoria, tener su imagen y la sensación de ella para siempre, se separó un poco y volvió a dejar un beso en el valle de sus senos, despacio recorrió el camino hacia uno de ellos envolviéndolo con sus labios mientras oía el dulce suspiro de su amada, las blancas manos de ella bajaron por el masculino y fuerte pecho hasta su cintura para jalar de la cinta que mantenía aún puesta las ropas inferiores en el chico, Sasuke le ayudó y una vez libre el, desprendió el resto de ropa en ella

Sus cuerpos ahora desnudos seguían frotándose entre si de manera suave, dulce, sin dejar de besarla Sasuke le fue recargando en el suelo, la chica abrió sus piernas envolviendo su cintura y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que él muchacho le estaba provocando

Esa noche la hizo suya, suya y nada más, la penetro de la manera más cuidadosa, se movió en ella con ternura y terminó en su interior para así llevarlos a ambos hasta el cielo, una vez de regreso se lo confesó, la amaba y aunque sabia que el cansancio por sus continuas manifestaciones de amor la habían apartado al mundo de los sueños, se lo dijo, le confesó que era dueña de su corazón, se acercó hasta ella y le abrazó acercando sus labios hasta su oído susurrando – volveré por ti… Hinata ...

A la mañana siguiente él se había marchado, no podía soportar la idea de verla partir por lo que había decidido irse primero, Hinata tomó sus cosas y salió de aquella cabaña ocultando todo rastro que pudiera llevar a alguien a ella, sería egoísta por primera vez y mantendría ese lugar en secreto, ese lugar era suyo y de Sasuke nada más, nadie más tenía derecho de llegar ahí.

Se encaminó por el bosque y pronto se encontró con su primo que desesperado había corrido a ella para abrazarla, muchas noches atrás habían encontrado los cuerpos de sus compañeros sin vida y la angustia por ser ella la siguiente había consumido a todos en la aldea. A su regreso Naruto había ido a verla en su casa para verificar que estuviera bien y aliviado había notado que había vuelto sana y salva

Algunos meses habían pasado, Sasuke ya tenía todo preparado, su ejército de rebeldes estaba listo y era el momento de atacar, de destruir aquella aldea maldita, pero primero tenía algo que hacer, algo que terminar pues la sensación que le había invadido no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa

La gente aún miraba a Hinata de manera cruel y su actual estado llamaba de sobre manera la atención de todos, a las pocas semanas de su regreso la joven había sentido malestares continuos que finalmente le hicieron llegar al hospital, Sakura le había atendido y preocupada le había notificado su condición, llevaba ahora una criatura en su vientre que se desarrollaba de manera saludable en su interior, la noticia había llegado a oídos de Naruto el nuevo Hokage que había preguntado una y otra vez la identidad del padre, pero la ojiperla nunca lo confesó. Como era de esperarse su relación había cambiado en el momento de su regreso, su corazón ahora latía por el hombre de cabello negro, no de cabello dorado y con dolor le había dicho a Naruto que lo que tenían se había desvanecido. Con mayor razón le negó la verdad sobre el padre del niño que llevaba dentro, su familia le despreció y la gente en su aldea le trató peor

Neji había juntado su dinero y había comprado un pequeño departamento para ella, al poco tiempo de saber de su estado había retado a su tío y había dejado el clan al igual que Hinata, ambos vivían en ese departamento diminuto siendo visitados por Hanabi de vez en cuando, su hermana era un gran apoyo para ella pese a que su clan le había prohibido verla

Ahora tenía casi siete meses de embarazo, su redondo vientre era visible a simple vista y ella no dudaba en acariciarlo para darle a saber a su hijo que le quería, Sakura le había notificado que era un niño y ahora estaba indecisa respecto al nombre que le daría, tan solo deseaba que fuera parecido a su padre, al menos así podría sentir que lo tenía cerca de ella de alguna forma. Regresaba a casa luego de las compras para la cena y tan solo al entrar a su departamento dejó caer al suelo sus productos, una presencia se estaba acercando a la aldea, una presencia fuerte y llena de ira… tal vez incluso maldad, sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba y el nerviosismo le invadió, jamás imagino que él volvería

Los ANBU le habían alcanzado a unos cuantos metros de la puerta de la aldea, estaban listos para atacar pero el joven se había rendido con facilidad, se había dejado apresar y había permitido que le llevaran hasta la carcel del pueblo. Lo habían metido en una celda tan solo con esposas que bloqueaban su chakra para evitar que pudiera hacer algo en su contra. Naruto había sido informado de su regreso y de inmediato había ido hasta el lugar para hablarle

\- Volviste… - dijo el rubio sentándose frente a él en una silla fuera de la celda

\- Tuve que hacerlo yo, tus inútiles esfuerzos por traerme de regreso no funcionaron – dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba de manera más cómoda en el suelo, aunque era difícil con sus manos atadas detrás de él

\- ¿Porque volviste?

\- ¿Que no era eso lo que querías?

\- Quiero la verdad ¿porque estas aquí? ¿Por qué ahora?– el pelinegro tan solo sonrió de medio lado cerrando los ojos, se divertía haciendo sufrir al nuevo Hokage pero no podía perder más tiempo, no ahora, así que simplemente lo confesaría

\- Viene a buscarla a ella y a mi hijo

\- ¿Que?

\- Ya lo oíste, solo he venido por ellos

\- Tu… eres tu…- Naruto lo entendió, no supo del todo porque pero lo entendió, sabía a quien se refería - Tu le hiciste daño, tú lo hiciste

\- No…

\- ¿Como lo supiste?

\- Pude sentirlo, jamás deje de estar conectado con ella aún si Hinata no lo sabia y me di cuenta de la presencia que se formaba dentro de mi mujer

\- Ella no es tuya, no voy a dejar que te acerques a Hinata-Chan, lo que hiciste le ha hecho suficiente daño, logró expulsarla de su familia y el desprecio de su pueblo

\- Además del tuyo, de la aldea no me sorprende todos aquí no son más que unos malditos hipócritas, pero de ti Naruto… no pudiste soportar la idea de que alguien más la hubiera tocado o ¿es que sentiste coraje por no ser el primero?

\- Hinata-chan era...mi...

\- Es mía, Hinata es mía, son mi familia y he venido por ella y créeme haré hasta lo imposible por tenerla de regreso

\- No voy a permitirlo tu…- quiso decir pero una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, el ataque estaba comenzando, el ruido había distraído a Naruto que no noto el momento en el que Sasuke se había soltado de las esposas destruyendo en segundos las rejas de su celda, la batalla estaba por comenzar

Hinata estaba nerviosa, la ansiedad le comía, tan solo había tomado asiento en el rincón del cuarto más alejado de aquel departamento, Neji estaba afuera, esperando, aguardando por la presencia que podía sentir se acercaba poco a poco a ellos, el muchacho de ojos claros era el único que sabía la identidad del padre de la criatura de Hinata, ella misma se lo había confesado y él había prometido cuidar de ella y del pequeño, pero ahora al sentir al Uchiha acercándose tuvo miedo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el pelinegro al saber la verdad… ¿y si intentaba matar a Hinata?

La puerta se abrió de golpe revelando al invasor, el ruido de la batalla se podía escuchar afuera, sus hombres ya comenzaban con la destrucción, Sasuke camino despacio hasta el muchacho de ojos claros y una vez frente a él se detuvo para hablar

\- Se lo que hiciste por mi Hinata y por ello tu vida y la de su hermana serán perdonadas, vete de esta aldea ahora, salva a quien desees pero solo llévate a una persona, si te vuelvo a encontrar aquí o peleando contra mi gente olvidaré quien eres y te eliminare - Neji quería decir algo, oponerse a esa oferta pero una voz al fondo, al otro lado de la puerta le detuvo y le insistió que se fuera, sin poder negarse a ella así lo hizo

La puerta entonces se habrio revelando a la hermosa mujer del otro lado, aún algo insegura, no por miedo a él si no a que sus ojos no le vieran del mismo modo, posó sus manos sobre su redondo vientre en un abrazo de protección, en un escudo para cuidar de su pequeño, Sasuke no dijo nada, tan solo se acercó a ella y en un inexplicable movimiento se arrodilló frente a su vientre soltando sus manos de este para tomarlas entre las suyas y acercar su rostro hacia su pequeño para escucharlo, de algún modo se presentaba a él

Hinata soltó sus manos de las de él y las hundió en el cabello negro del hombre acariciandolo, el muchacho la rodeó y la mantuvo en un firme abrazó durante algunos minutos, minutos en los que sólo hubo silencio pues no necesitaban palabras para expresar lo que estaban sintiendo, se puso de pie y volvió a posar sus brazos alrededor de ella susurrándole al oído

\- Regresé por ti… Hinata… ven conmigo… - el chico se separó de ella y le miro directamente a los ojos – se que lo que prometo no es lo que tú hubieras soñado, no soy un príncipe azul, pero Hinata… haré lo que sea con tal de tenerte a mi lado – le estaba dando la oportunidad, le decía que podía irse o que podía incluso pedirle que detuviera lo que pasaba afuera, lo detendría todo si con eso ella se quedaba a su lado, pero la ojiperla no detuvo pensamiento alguno en eso, simplemente acercó sus labios a los del joven y le besó, Sasuke correspondió de inmediato profundizando el beso, cuanto la había extrañado, cuanto había deseado sentirla de nuevo

\- Te amo Sasuke – dijo ella tomando de su mano mientras con la mirada le decía que iría a donde él fuera sin importar que

Así pues salieron de los departamentos hacia una calle en llamas, Sasuke tomó a Hinata en brazos y brincando entre lo que quedaba de los tejados le sacó de la destruida aldea dejando que sus hombres terminaran con el proyecto, Sasuke ya había eliminado a su mayor obstáculo y sin él no había nadie que se pudiera oponer a ellos, llevo a Hinata hasta la vieja choza, que ahora más bien se había transformado en un palacio de finas maderas dejándola entrar en la que sería ahora su habitación, la de ambos. Días después la desposaría y meses restantes recibirían al nuevo príncipe, si, al nuevo heredero del reino Uchiha que se había formado con las conquistas que su gente y el peligro habían realizado, para cuando el niño había cumplido cinco años, había sido presentado en una sala donde muchas personas, leales súbditos, guerreros, militares y demás se inclinarían ante el

Sasuke detrás de su hijo tomaba con una mano la de su reina mientras que con la otra acariciaba su aún plano vientre, su segundo hijo se forma ya dentro de Hinata, el pelinegro había cumplido su deseo, había logrado su venganza y ahora levantaba de nueva cuenta su clan, uno más fuerte y grande que dominaría la historia de la nación por siglos hacia adelante...

Sasuke despertó con el corazón agitado ante aquel sueño, no porque fuera terrorífico, no porque fuera maravilloso si no porque tal vez en su interior era lo que deseaba que pasara. Hinata por su lado había despertado también con su respiración rápida y agitada, tan solo podía pensar en lo maravilloso que sería si un amor así pudiera ser para ella, no importaba que tan extraño hubiera sido aquel sueño, no importaba si hubiera sido una realidad o no, no importaba si tenía que ignorar todo lo demás si al final lograba estar con él, si al final su amor era correspondido por el muchacho

Aún algo tensa se volvió a recostar sobre la cama buscando de nueva cuenta el sueño, ahora estaba en misión, ya tendría otra oportunidad para pensar con claridad sus sentimientos

* * *

Bueno amigos, aquí seguimos con la historia, me disculpo porque a veces se me van algunas palabras, pero poco a poco e ido corrigiendo

espero sus comentarios, siempre son bien recibidos y es genial escuchar su opinion

saludos


	13. Capitulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Aún se sentía algo aturdida por el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, eso y las palabras de Kiba que seguían clavadas en su cabeza no hacían más que confundirla ¿y si su amigo tenía razón? Si de verdad su corazón ahora latía por Uchiha Sasuke ¿sería capas de aceptarlo?

 _No, eso no puede ser, prometí que mis sentimientos por él nunca iban a cambiar, yo se lo prometí, le dije que jamás sería como sus locas fans, que jamás iba a entregarle un amor lleno de falsedad,_ se decía Hinata, pero en el fondo sabía que ya era tarde, su corazón aceleraba su ritmo con tan solo pensar en él, sus ojos se llenaban de brillo al escuchar su nombre, y ahora al estar lejos le extrañaba, ni siquiera Naruto había provocado tanta ansiedad en ella por no estar junto a él, extrañaba tanto su presencia, sus detalles nobles, sus ojos negros tan hipnotizantes y su voz, esa voz grave y sensual que podía dejarla paralizada con solo escucharla, pero por sobretodo extrañaba su calidez, habían dormido juntos ya por tantas noches que se había acostumbrado a su cálido cuerpo junto al de ella y ahora, al intentar dormir ella misma sentía y sabía que algo le hacía falta ¿es que acaso ya había caído completamente por el? ¿Lo dejaría todo para estar a su lado? Él tenía el poder para destruir la aldea entera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su único obstáculo era Naruto y ella misma dudaba si al volverse a enfrentar los dos guerreros, el rubio tendría la misma suerte para sobrevivir. Si en algún momento Sasuke decidía que deseaba continuar con su venganza y acabar con la aldea entera ¿sería ella capaz de seguirlo aún si significaba perder su hogar, a su familia y a sus seres queridos? ¿lo haría tal como lo había hecho en su sueño? Sin importarle nada más

-Creo que es aquí – escuchó decir a Kiba saliendo así de sus pensamientos, la esencia extraña que el muchacho había captado unas horas atrás les habían hecho encontrar una serie de pistas que finalmente les estaban llevando a esa cabaña, el lugar en donde probablemente encontrarían a su informante

-Tal vez sea mejor que entres tú sola por el momento Hinata-Chan, se asustara menos al verte, si vamos todos se alarmara – dijo Shino con seriedad ganando la mirada de sus compañeros

-Entiendo, Lo haré

-Estaremos en guardia afuera si necesitas algo – la joven tan solo asintió y removiendo su sombrero de paja entro despacio, no era una cabaña muy grande, estaba hecha de piedras, ramas y hojas secas, se encontraba sobre una colina llena de maleza a las afueras del pueblo a unos cuantos metros de la entrada del mismo, tan solo estaba compuesta por una habitación en medio de la cual había una fogata. El hombre al interior le daba la espalda, continuaba mirando por la ventana de mañera soñadora luciendo como si tal vez esperara por algo o por alguien, no era muy adulto, tal vez de la edad de Kakashi-sama, su cuerpo no era fuerte pero tampoco era el de un campesino normal, había algo en el que no le hacía lucir como un hombre común

-¿Quien eres? – pregunto el sujeto sin mirarla en voz suave – no eres tú a quien espero

-¿eres tú acaso Xyo-san?¿así debería llamarte? – pregunto Hinata mientras tomaba asiento detrás de él, necesitaba crear calma entre ellos para que el hombre pudiera hablar con libertad

-Solían llamarme de ese modo años atrás, pero tuve que dejar ese nombre en la memoria, tenía que hacerlo si quería conservarla a mi lado… ella dijo que solo así se quedaría conmigo

-¿Ella?

-¿Has venido por lo que tiene ella? ¿por lo que se gano con tanto esfuerzo?

-¿Xyo-san?...temo que no entiendo – contestó Hinata

-Ella dijo que tarde o temprano alguien vendría por esto – dijo acercando un pergamino a Hinata finalmente volteando a ella para mirarla con sus ojos verdes y cansados – se que tus amigos están afuera, tal vez sea mejor que entren, querrán escuchar lo que tengo que decir y probablemente llamen menos la atención que si tienen mi puerta vigilada - Hinata asintió y despacio se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta sin apartar su vista del hombre, se acercó lo suficiente para llamar a sus compañeros sin hacer mucho escándalo y al momento entraron ellos, no dejaron de sorprenderse al ver al hombre que habían ido a buscar, no terminaban de entender que había de especial en el sujeto, no dejaron de mirarle ni siquiera cuando los tres finalmente tomaron asiento frente a él

-Hace algún tiempo encontré a una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo en las afueras del pueblo, estaba herida y hambrienta y tan solo al mirarla mi corazón cayó por ella, la traje hasta mi cabaña y cuide de ella hasta que mejoró, por otra larga temporada se quedó conmigo y fuimos felices juntos, vivimos como buenos amigos hasta que escuchó noticias de ellos, de los dragones rojos, de los seres de las tierras negras y de sus planes para atacar a varias naciones entre ellas, una oculta en el bosque, una en donde vivía gente preciada para ella – seguía contando el hombre mientras los jóvenes luchaban por mantener el paso de su historia – se fue con ellos y regreso solo para entregarme ese pergamino, dijo que ya había hecho contacto con la aldea y que pronto vendrían por el… así... de nueva cuenta me dejo… yo sería el encargado de entregar esta información, yo me haría pasar por ella como el contacto aún si perdía la vida a manos de esos sujetos

-Este pergamino es entonces lo que buscamos – dijo Kiba tomando el objeto entre sus manos – esta es la información que el verdadero espía consiguió

-¿Quien es ella?- pregunto Shino pero el hombre no dijo nada, tan solo guardo silencio observando con melancolía el papel entre las manos del otro joven

-Ella les contactará y les dirá que hacer… ella siempre sabe que hacer… y si la vuelven a ver… díganle que espere por ella y que aún en la muerte seguiré esperando…- dijo el hombre confundiendo a los Shinobis hasta que unas dagas entraron por la ventana clavándose en su espalda, Hinata encendió sus ojos y tan solo atinó a decir que estaban rodeados poco antes de que el ataque finalmente llegara a ellos

La rutina de Sasuke no había cambiado mucho, dormía las horas que podía antes de que le invadieran las pesadillas, el resto de la noche lo usaba para meditar y una vez amanecía comenzaba con su entrenamiento o se limitaba a comer algo y atender su distrito, pero llegaba el momento en el que simplemente salía de sus tierras para posarse en uno de los tejados de la aldea, ese que daba directamente a la entrada y de donde podía observar con toda claridad si alguien se acercaba a través ella. Sin embargo al igual que días anteriores nada pasaba, esperaba y esperaba para ver la silueta de su princesa, es decir de la ex princesa Hyuga, y nunca aparecía, tres semanas habían pasado sin noticia alguna de ella o de su equipo, les habían perdido la pista cerca de las montañas pero desde ahí su presencia había desaparecido, se habían ido como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado o como si nunca hubieran existido, simplemente no había nada de ellos

Si tenía que admitirlo lo diría, estaba preocupado, inquieto por no saber de la chica, Hinata era buena, una excelente kunouchi desde su entrenamiento juntos por lo que si algo les hubiera pasado en el camino, debía ser algo muy fuerte como para no dejar rastro de ellos

-¿En donde estas Hinata? – susurro el chico dejando que sus palabras sé perdieran en el viento, fue entonces que noto a la maestra del equipo ocho saliendo de la Torre del Hokage, su semblante demostraba que algo no había salido bien en su entrevista con el peliplateado por lo que sin perder tiempo se dirigió hasta el lugar buscando respuestas.

Kakashi permanecía con su vista en la puerta, su cabeza descansaba en sus manos mientras sus codos estaban sobre la mesa, sabía que pronto esa puerta se abriría dejando entrar a un Shinobi enfurecido, tan solo se escuchó internamente pensarlo cuando su predicción se cumplió, Sasuke estaba ahí, su furia se notaba en su mirada aún si su rostro permanecía frío, sin sentimiento alguno reflejado. El muchacho sin tardar más se acercó hasta él y con coraje dejó caer sus manos sobre la mesa mientras se inclinaba para mirar directamente a su antiguo maestro

-¿En donde están? – pregunto Sasuke en voz grave

-No lo sé, aún no tenemos información certera sobre su paradero

-No me gusta repetir, tan solo contesta la maldita pregunta con claridad … se que algo sabes – insistió el joven, Kakashi suspiro agachando un poco la mirada por unos segundos para luego regresarla a su ex alumno y responder

-Los ANBU encontraron rastros de lucha en una cabaña cerca de la aldea… además de un cuerpo sin vida, el de un hombre que sospechamos era nuestro informante…- dijo volviendo a suspirar -sin embargo no hay rastro alguno del equipo ocho, la sangre en la escena y los rastros de batalla sugieren que algo muy fuerte y grande les ataco… pero no sabemos con seguridad el resultado de la pelea

-¿porque sigues perdiendo el tiempo aquí entonces? Envía a alguien para confirmar tu teoría, alguien que los traiga de regreso – contestó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de mirar al otro shinobi

-Lo mismo dijo Kurenai y la misma respuesta te daré a ti, si nos acercamos a la aldea, si llamamos la atención con mucha fuerza, los dragones rojos se darán cuenta de que estamos tras de ellos y se harán imposibles de localizar, se ocultarán de nuevo en las tierras negras de donde no podremos sacarlos nunca, no podemos permitir eso, no mientras sigamos al borde de una guerra

-¿Entonces vas a sacrificarlos? No vas a enviarles ayuda

-Se que consiguieron lo que buscaban o nuestros enemigos ya hubieran hecho algo al respecto, el equipo ocho tiene la información por lo que si hacemos algo para delatar su ubicación los dragones rojos tomarán lo que encontraron y se lo llevarán, las vidas de nuestros ninjas se habrían desperdiciado entonces

-Si siguen con vida podrían estar muriendo en este momento… y tu vas a permitirlo … lo harás con tal de obtener lo que quieres

-Hinata-chan lo querría así, ella se sacrificaría sin importar que, si con eso salva vidas, ese es su legado ¿a caso quieres mancharlo erradicando el tiempo que nos ha ganado contra la guerra? – cuestionó el Hokage más Sasuke no se inmutó a su voz levantada

-No voy a perderla así … kakashi, ella está a mi cargo, es mi alumna

-Dudo mucho que esa sea tu única razón

-Ella es mi protegida

\- y una kunouchi de esta aldea, este es su trabajo y tu no vas a poder evitar que lo haga

-Lo único que debe importarte es que si tú no envías a alguien para ayudarla, lo haré yo mismo y créeme, no me detendré por nada hasta encontrarla aún si así desato una guerra – dijo Sasuke antes de dar la vuelta listo para marcharse pero la voz de su maestro le detuvo

-Ella volverá, te lo aseguro, lo que sea que paso en esa cabaña … se que lo superaron, Hinata y los muchachos volverán sanos y salvos

-Más vale que así sea, porque si ella pierde la vida por esta aldea, yo la castigaré... exterminare la aldea entera y a su población … se arrepentirán de cometer el mismo crimen que hicieron con Itachi -dijo el último Uchiha regresando su mirada al peliplateado mostrando a su ex maestro sus brillantes ojos, uno en rojo y el otro en morado afirmando así, que cumpliría con su amenaza.

Cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de su alumno, Kakashi respiró de nuevo, ahora entendía el miedo de Tsunade, Hinata al parecer se había vuelto el ancla de Sasuke y sin ella toda su locura regresaba en un segundo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar qué tal vez permitir que estuviesen juntos no había sido una buena idea después de todo ¿y si al perder su ancla el nuevo Sasuke era aun más peligroso y desequilibrado que su versión anterior? si no encontraban a la chica era seguro que su venganza contra todos no tendría límite

-Hinata querida no tienes ni la más mínima idea de en que te has convertido para el

Los viejos locos se habían encerrado en la sala principal de los terrenos Hyuga para su platica, habían recibido noticias interesantes sobre la supuesta desaparición de su ex princesa, si había fallecido como se decía ya no tendrían que preocuparse por el poder que se había robado de su familia. Las puertas al fondo del cuarto se abrieron de pronto dejando entrar al aún jefe de la familia a la sala, todos los presentes le miraron en silencio pues no podían hablar con libertad por el momento, no hasta no recibir la orden de alguno de sus tres principales lideres, Hiashi siguió con su camino hasta tomar asiento en una de las grandes sillas de la habitación.

-Nos alegra que nos acompañe Hiashi-sama, escuchamos lo qué pasó con la ex princesa y creímos qué tal vez le causaría distracción - dijo Hyame-sama

-¿Porque habría de importarme alguien que ya no es miembro de mi clan?

-Bueno señor ella...

-A ustedes tampoco debería de importarles, ella ya no está aquí así que ya no es tema para nosotros, prefiero que volvamos a algo más importante, muy pronto Hanabi tomara el lugar de cabeza de clan y como ya lo había mencionado antes quiero una posición en este consejo al retirarme

-Sabe que es bienvenido Hiashi-sama, nada nos daría más gusto que tenerlo con nosotros pero esas cosas llevan tiempo, una votación por parte de todos y una renuncia total de usted para con las riendas de este clan, solo así podrá demostrar que es justo para tomar un lugar con nosotros - dijo Yahiro-sama

-Recuerde que nosotros estamos del otro lado del jefe de la familia, nosotros debemos de marcar tanto sus errores como sus aciertos, debemos de velar por un buen liderazgo y brindar nuestro consejo si es necesario para que nuestro jefe cambie de camino, nunca antes un ex líder había sido un miembro del grupo de ancianos - contestó Ryoho-sama

-Lo entiendo, aún así deseo una posición en su grupo

-No se preocupe Hiashi-sama, no vamos a negarle un lugar con nosotros - terminó Hyame Hyuga

Una noche más estaba sobre la aldea, una noche más en la que ella no había regresado, Sasuke había vuelto a su distrito y ahora tan solo observaba por la ventana la entrada al mismo, deseaba tanto verla llegar, verla atravesar los portones para acercarse a él, no entendía del todo el porque o tal vez no quería entenderlo, pero la necesidad de tenerla junto a él se había incrementado, ya no era tan solo porque era su protegida o porque era la única forma en la que podía conciliar el sueño, no, ahora había algo más que parecía unirlos, algo que ahora tan solo le hacía querer saber que se encontraba bien

-Debí haber ido tras ella… – susurro mientras golpeaba levemente el marco de la ventana, se alejó de la misma buscando la calma pero más se reprochaba el hecho de estar tan preocupado por ella, estaba furioso, la ira lo estaba consumiendo a causa de su preocupación y su arrepentimiento, tanto que de pronto tomó una figura de cristal y la rompió estrellándola en la pared frente a él, no importaba que hubiera sido una de las tantas figuras que su madre solía coleccionar, tan solo quería saber de Hinata y verla de regreso – juró que si algo le ha pasado… mis manos se llenarán de sangre nuevamente

Al otro lado de la aldea, en los distritos Hyuga había alguien más preocupado por Hinata, la noticia de su desaparición había llegado a oídos de Neji y al igual que el pelinegro sentía la angustia consumirle, confiaba en su prima, sabia que si algo se atravesaba en su misión buscaría la forma de resolverlo, pero eso era lo que más miedo le provocaba, porque Hinata lo sacrificaría todo sin pensarlo dos veces con tal de conseguir la victoria

-Que desapareciera en misión fue lo mejor – dijo la voz de una jovencita detrás del castaño

-Hanabi-sama … – contestó Neji girándose a ella

-Al menos con una muerte así puede recuperar algo de su honor

-¿El honor que esos malditos viejos le hicieron perder? - cuestionó el joven sin perder la compostura del todo

-Ella sola destruyó su honor, si los rumores en la aldea se han propagado tan rápido ha sido porque ella ha dado motivos para que sean reales ante los ojos de los demás

-Lo que hicieron esos malditos no tiene perdón, fue gracias a ellos que inició todo

-No deberías hablar así de tus superiores Neji, te recuerdo que no eres más que un miembro mediocre de una rama inferior, ademas Hinata es insignificante no vale la pena defenderla - de pronto la joven se vio sujetada por el brazo de manera brusca, intento soltarse pero el agarre de su primo era fuerte

-Siempre fuiste una joven de buen corazón Hanabi, pero ahora te has perdido tanto que simplemente eres alguien diferente, te daré una advertencia, si te atreves a hablar mal de ella una vez más te aseguro que no voy a contenerme, tu no eres ni la mitad de lo que Hinata-sama fue y sigue siendo, ella si es una princesa de verdad, la matriarca digna de un clan, tu solo eres un títere, una niña jugando a ser adulta, ya no vales nada – con eso la soltó de manera ruda y antes de que le pudiera decir algo, él ya había se había marchado

Una semana más había pasado y aún no había noticias de Hinata o de alguno de los miembros del equipo ocho, Sasuke como de costumbre aguardaba en el tejado que daba a la puerta de la aldea, esperaba por su regreso. Sakura ya le había notado ahí, por varios días lo había observado en la misma posición y algo de preocupación se albergó en su interior

-Debes hablar con él Naruto – dijo la chica atrayendo la atención del rubio a su lado – Hinata-chan no ha vuelto y creo que el…

-No debemos intervenir Sakura-chan, al menos no ahora, si lo hacemos provocaremos más su enojo, ademas yo se que Hinata-chan volverá, su equipo es fuerte… ella es fuerte, te aseguro que volverá

-Eso espero, por el bien de todos eso espero

El Hokage no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar la información que le habian otorgado, aceptarla y resignarse a las consecuencias que está implicaría, sus ANBU se lo estaban confirmando ahora, Akamaru había sido encontrado, estaba herido pero vivo, además, había llegado con un pergamino oculto en su collar, con aquello que sus compañeros habían ido a buscar, más su presencia y lo grave de su estado parecía confirmar una sola cosa, era el único sobreviviente de su unidad, el único de su equipo que había escapado de un brutal ataque

-Perdiste el tiempo – decía la fría voz de Sasuke que entraba a la oficina del peliplaeado – pudimos haber llegado a ellos antes, pudimos haberla salvado pero perdiste el tiempo y me lo hiciste perder a mi

-Los ANBU ya están en camino, revisarán toda él área donde Akamaru fue encontrado, si están ahí, ellos los traerán de regreso … ya sea vivos o muertos...

-No debiste detenerme

-Era necesario… - contestó Kakashi girándose a su alumno para mirarlos a los ojos - akamaru tenía el pergamino, el equipo ocho logró ayudarlo a salir con la información que necesitábamos, hicieron lo que pudieron para que su misión fuera un éxito…aún si ellos no pudieran regresar con el…

-La sacrificaste – dijo de manera amenazante Sasuke mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de color rojo y morado

-No hay nada confirmado, no hay cuerpos que confirmen que han muerto…– Sasuke ya no dijo nada, le miro con odio y al momento desapareció en una cortina de espeso humo y fuego, lo último que Kakashi vio fue la promesa en su mirada de que todos pagarían por el sacrificio de Hinata

El pelinegro volvió a sus terrenos, podía sentir el rencor en su interior creciendo rápidamente, su deseo por venganza y muerte llenando su mente y su cuerpo, buscó la calma conteniendo su odio, debia pensar bien su siguiente movimiento, ellos habían sacrificado a Hinata, al único ser que había demostrado ser digno de su confianza, el único que había sido capas de permanecer a su lado, la única persona por la que había sentido preocupación con sinceridad, a ella le habían sacrificado, igual que a Itachi, todo por el bienestar de la maldita aldea y por ese mismo motivó, no podía simplemente destruirla, no a algo que había sido tan preciado tanto para su hermano como para Hinata

Camino hacía su mansión mientras las nubes llenas de lluvia habían cubierto de nueva cuenta el cielo, las gotas se dejaron caer sobre la tierra, sobre el joven de cabello negro que caminaba dentro de sus dominios, sus ojos rojos demostraban el coraje que sentía por dentro, el sentimiento de traición y sobre todo el sentimiento de soledad que regresaba a él, porque si no era Hinata, nadie más podría estar a su lado

Estaba por cerrar la puerta de su casa cuando la sintió, por un momento se quedó estático tan solo mirando en dirección a el camino que le llevaría de seguirlo hasta la entrada de la aldea _¿pero... es real? ¿De verdad es ella?_ Se pregunto, sin pensarlo un segundo más salió a toda prisa de su distrito para encontrarla, para asegurarse que su cabeza no le jugaba malas pasadas.

El equipo ocho estaba de regreso, venían sumamente lastimados y maltratados pero vivos, Kiba parecía ser el único herido de gravedad, su pierna llevaba una improvisada férula con ramas y tela cortada, se apoyaba en Shino y este le ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio para caminar, su paso era lento debido a su herida, Hinata detrás de ellos cargaba con una mochila que contenía lo poco que había sobrado debido a su supervivencia en las montañas, también estaba herida pero eran cortadas pequeñas, de los tres parecía ser la más estable

La poca gente de la aldea que no había huido con la lluvia les miró extrañados, sorprendidos de verlos de regreso en tal estado, pero ninguno se dignó a llegar a ellos para ayudarles, los ojos perlas de un hombre también les miraron impresionado por su regreso y sin perder más tiempo, dio media vuelta rumbo a los terrenos de su clan para dar aviso del estado de su ex princesa

-Llevare a Kiba al hospital, tú ve con el Hokage -dijo Shino mientras sostenía mejor a su compañero – confirma que la información llegó a él – terminó el chico, la ojiperla afirmó con el movimiento de su cabeza lista para irse

-Hinata-Chan – interrumpió Kiba- pregúntale por akamaru, necesito saber que ahora se encuentra bien… se que está bien …

-Lo haré Kiba-kun tú asegúrate de recuperarte – dijo la chica mientras sostenía su mano, pero le soltó al ver cómo Shino se lo llevaba, les observo hasta que desaparecieron de su vista para luego dar media vuelta y emprender el camino, avisaría al Hokage de su regreso e iría a ver el estado de Kiba al hospital en cuanto terminara. Se encaminó por uno de los callejones para llegar a la torre pero pronto sus pasos se vieron interrumpidos por el joven de cabello negro que caía desde lo alto frente a ella, estaba igual de empapado que la chica debido a la lluvia

-¿Sasuke-san?

-Tardaste – contestó el muchacho con la voz seria y su rostro frío más sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirar aquellos color perla

-Lo siento… tuvimos complicaciones y… - quiso decir, pero se vio interrumpida al verse de pronto cargada por los brazos del apuesto joven- ¿Sasuke-san que…?

-Acabas de regresar de una dura misión, debes descansar

-Pero debo ir a la torre, el pergamino lo enviamos con…

\- El pergamino está en la aldea, ese inútil de Kakashi lo tiene y akamaru está reposando en su casa de sus heridas, está a salvo y estable no tienes de que preocuparte

-Pero…- de nueva cuenta le interrumpió el joven cuando de pronto Sasuke se elevo con un brinco al tejado manteniendo a la chica entre sus brazos, Hinata tan solo atinó a rodear su cuello con sus brazos para sostenerse mejor, el pelinegro al sentirla moverse la acercó más a su pecho y le sostuvo con firmeza hasta que llegaron a la mansión Uchiha

Tan solo al entrar la llevó hasta su cuarto, ese que ambos compartían por las noches, la deposito en la cama con suavidad y luego se marcho rumbo al baño donde tomó una toalla que humedeció con agua fresca, regreso hasta Hinata y se arrodilló frente a ella para estar a su altura, sin previo aviso comenzó a quitarle su uniforme manchado mientras que con la toalla limpiaba cada herida que veía a su paso

-Gracias Sasuke-san… aunque no tenía que… - decía sonrojada mirando como el brillo verde en las manos del chico cerraba sus heridas – … no es necesario que..

-Tardaste …- dijo de nueva cuenta sosteniendo su mejilla y su cuello con fuerza, le hacía mirarlo directo a los ojos – que no vuelva a pasar… ¿escuchaste? – habló mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella – no dejes que vuelva a pasar – terminó mientras le daba un beso en la frente, ante el gesto Hinata se quedó paralizada y al mismo tiempo encantada, sus palabras y el cuidado con el que curaba sus heridas de pronto llenaron de calidez su corazón, ya no habló, dibujó una pequeña y discreta sonrisa en sus labios y le dejó terminar de atenderla.

Cuando Sasuke finalmente acabó se puso de pie y camino hasta el closet de donde sacó una camisa suya negra así como un pantalón holgado acercándolos hasta Hinata, trayendo consigo recuerdos de su primera noche juntos en aquella mansión. Alejó su vista un segundos de la de ella diciéndole que le dejaría terminar de cambiarse mientras él salía por un momento de la habitación, la chica asintió e hizo lo que el muchacho le había dicho al tiempo que este salía cerrando la puerta del otro lado dejándola sola, sin embargo Sasuke no llegó lejos, tan solo se recargó en la pared del pasillo mirando al techo, se sentía aliviado y tal vez… agradecido, no sabía a quien o a que, él nunca había sido mucho de dioses pero agradecía el tenerla de vuelta.

Cuando sintió que había pasado suficiente tiempo ingresó de nueva cuenta al cuarto, Hinata ya se había cambiado en sus ropas, se mantenía en la cama y le observaba algo sonrojada. Sasuke no dijo nada, guardó silencio mientras se acercaba a ella para inclinarse sobre la chica haciendo que esta se recostara, él la siguió pero terminó a su lado sobre la cama, la hizo girar para que Hinata le diera su espalda y así juntarla a su fuerte pecho, le rodeó por la cintura y la abrazó con fuerza acercándola un poco más, lo suficiente para que pudiera acercar sus labios a su oído y con suavidad susurrarle

-Descansa – sin una palabra más cerró los ojos y aspiro su aroma a lavanda, la chica aún sonrojada se dejó llevar y pocos segundos después se encontró calmada y dormida entre los fuertes brazos del joven que le hacían sentir segura, así pasaron el resto de la noche bajo el manto del sueño secretamente felices y aliviados de estar con el otro.

* * *

 _Varios años en el futuro_

El joven Hokage y su capitana habían llegado hasta el distrito Uchiha, los guardias al notar de quienes se trataba les dejaron pasar de inmediato, el lugar no podía estar más vivo, los niños corrían juguetones de un lado a otro y por momentos entorpecían el camino de los recién llegados, por fortuna sus padres llegaron hasta ellos para quitarlos del paso

La pareja se encaminó hasta la gran mansión, pero antes de llegar a ella se encontraron con un hombre apuesto y alto de cabello negro y ojos grises que les miró sorprendido de verles ahí

-¿Qué hizo esta vez?- pregunto el hombre posando sus ojos en el Hokage

-¿pero porque preguntas eso? Como si no supieras lo buena soy en mi trabajo - contestó enfurecida la chica, era increíble que su tio preguntara eso sabiendo que era una gran capitana y que llevaba todas sus misiones con éxito, nunca en su historia como líder le habían derrotado

-Por eso lo pregunto querida

-Oh, no es nada de eso … Uchiha-sama… Hayami-san logró su misión con éxito a pesar de todo - contesto el Hokage, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era perder el tiempo en discusiones

-Akiyama-san sabes que puedes llamarme solo Daiki, nuestras familias han sido amigas por años

-Lo sé… y me gustaría hacerlo pero por el momento necesito hablar contigo como la cabeza del clan…. – dijo el rubio cambiando a un semblante serio – están en problemas, ese maldito grupo está de regreso, están detrás de ustedes de nuevo

-¿Pero como puede ser…? Nuestro fundador los extermino hace años

-No a todos por lo visto -dijo la chica interrumpiendo

-Entonces haremos una reunión de emergencia, los padres en el clan deben enterarse de esto

-Por ahora lo más importante es tener a todos los miembros de regreso a la aldea, será más fácil ayudarlos si están todos juntos

-Enviaré por ellos pero…

-¿Sabes en donde está Katsuro? -Pregunto Hayami preocupada, sabia que nadie había tenido noticias de su primo en mucho tiempo

-No se exactamente en donde está mi hijo, su viaje de aprendizaje le ha llevado lejos y se ha comunicado muy poco con nosotros … pero creo que se de un modo para llamarle y hacerle volver

\- eso sería muy bueno - dijo el ojiverde- también creo que sería correcto llamar a Masato-sama a la reunión, tal vez era muy pequeño cuando todo pasó la primera vez, pero él conoce la historia de su padre, él sabe que fue lo que hizo para lidiar con estos locos

\- que así sea entonces, me cargaré de ver que nuestro sabio anciano esté con nosotros


	14. Capitulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Los delicados ojos perla se abrieron despacio al sentir la luz del amanecer sobre ellos, una sonrisa ligera se pintó en los labios de la dueña al ver al joven pelinegro acostado a su lado mirándola tranquilamente.

\- Hola … Sasuke-san… – dijo la joven de pronto sonrojada al ver que el muchacho la mantenía rodeada por la cintura con sus brazos, quiso decir algo más pero se vio perdida en sus ojos unos segundos tan solo escuchando su voz mientras le hablaba

-Bienvenida…

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar … tanto...

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto serio el chico buscando en la mirada perla respuestas, el brillo en el rostro de Hinata de pronto se desvaneció al recordar los detalles horribles que habían acontecido durante su misión

-Todo sucedió tan rápido… - dijo la chica mientras su mente se llenaba con las imágenes de aquella mañana en la cabaña de su contacto – logramos encontrar al hombre, Xyo…el informante al que supuestamente nos habían enviado a buscar, pero en realidad no era él … alguien más actuaba como el infiltrado mientras el hombre protegía la información que lograba sacar su compañera, alguien a quien conocía bien y cuya presencia añoraba de regreso - continuó Hinata- pero no tuvimos tiempo de hacer preguntas concretas, nos atacaron en su cabaña, en un principio solo eran numerosos shinobi, personas de gran habilidad pero normales..por así decirlo… y entonces apareció el, perecía tan solo hombre… al principio no era más que una figura delgada, de apariencia casi enferma… - dijo la joven sin parpadear, su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte mientras ante ella pasaba la escena de aquel horrendo ser en su metamorfosis – pero se transformó, su imagen y su poder cambió…en algo tan fuera de todo lo que conocemos… - Hinata no tenía forma de describirlo, era una criatura, pero a la vez era un hombre, un ser con un poder tan terrible que no había como escapar de él -…sin que supiéramos que o quien nos atacaba…nosotros… nos vimos sometidos… - si estaban de regreso, el tan solo estar vivos era un acto divino porque aquella bestia parecía simplemente imposible de vencer – su poder… es algo que no se puede creer, el es parte de los dragones rojos y… no creo que sea la persona más hábil o poderosa de su grupo, si él es tan solo una muestra… Sasuke-san… en esta guerra tenemos una gran desventaja…

-Iré contigo a ver a Kakashi, ese idiota necesitará de toda la ayuda posible si quiere enfrentarse a esto – comentó el Uchiha sentándose sobre la cama, Hinata le siguió al instante

-Vamos juntos Sasuke-san – dijo la joven dejando salir una ligera sonrisa

La noticia del regreso del equipo ocho no se había hecho esperar en la aldea, eran tempranas horas de la mañana y la gente ya rumoraba sobre la llegada del grupo en terrible estado, sobre todo el de kiba que había sido llevado al hospital tan solo al entrar por la puerta principal. Al parecer estaban a salvo pese a que se decía habían sufrido una terrible emboscada, Hanabi sin quererlo del todo dejó salir un suspiro aliviada y de inmediato se regaño así misma al entender que estaba tranquila por el regreso de su hermana.

-Que idiota soy – se dijo dando media vuelta para regresar sus pasos al terreno Hyuga, su entrenamiento estaba por comenzar y era increíble que estuviera perdiendo el tiempo en las calles escuchando tonterías y además estar satisfecha por el regreso de la traidora a la aldea, era un viejo hábito que al parecer aún no había borrado de su ser, pero estaba consciente de que era un error que debía remediar inmediatamente, ella misma había mencionado que lo mejor para el destruido honor de Hinata hubiera sido morir en batalla – debo hacer caso a las palabras de Hyame-sama y aprender a odiarla o nunca podré ser más fuerte que ella… - susurro continuando con su camino

Tsunade en el hospital miraba con atención la tabla con los resultados del tratamiento de Kiba, su pierna estaba rota en tres debido a la caída por la montaña que habían sufrido y es que el chico al proteger a sus compañeros había recibido de lleno el golpe, aún le parecía increíble la historia que el muchacho le había contado, sobre la criatura que les había atacado, se suponía que los tiempos en los que los Shinobis sufrían modificaciones monstruosas habían terminado con la muerte de Kabuto y la maldita serpiente ninja, pero aquí estaban de nuevo, un error en la historia que se volvía a repetir, otra vez se enfrentaban a algo tan desconocido y aterrador que era difícil de creer

-Esta vez… ¿que tendremos que perder para ganar? – dijo en voz baja la voluptuosa mujer al tiempo que salía de su oficina rumbo al cuarto del chico herido, caminaba sin notar la mirada atenta que la otra joven rubia tenía sobre ella, sabía a donde se dirigía, ella también había estado presente en el momento en el que Kiba había llegado, más no se le había permitido acercarse a él

-¿Que estará pasando? – se preguntó suavemente Ino caminando por el mismo pasillo por el que se había perdido la antigua Hokage, pero se detuvo al escuchar que alguien se acercaba detrás de ella rápidamente

-¡Oye! – grito Saskura al verla en uno de los pasillos pensativa – Ino, me dijeron que Kiba estaba aquí ¿es cierto? Entonces ¿el equipo ocho está de regreso?

-Si él está aquí, todo el equipo logró regresar a la aldea, solo Kiba-kun estaba lesionado de gravedad pero ya se encuentra estable, Shino-san dijo que iría a ver a sus familias para avisarles que volvieron y Hinata-chan vería al Hokage y luego seguramente regresaría a los terrenos Uchiha

-Entonces Sasuke-kun ya pudo verla… - suspiro Sakura con tranquilidad dejando a su amiga curiosa por el gesto, la ojiverde trato de ignorarla para no aumentar el misterio que seguramente ya había llamado la atención entera de la rubia, lo que menos necesitaba era que Ino entorpeciera todo esparciendo un rumor que destruyera la aún creciente relación que su compañero estaba desarrollando con Hinata, quería que sucediera, que por fin Sasuke encontrara algo de alegría y podía notar, con tan solo verlos juntos, que Hinata era quien podía lograrlo, quien podría hace brillar de nuevo su alma y su corazón, pero si algo los separaba por cualquier razón que fuera, Sasuke se perdería en su oscuridad nuevamente

-Tsunade-sama- dijo Ino llamando la atención de Sakura nuevamente, por el momento dejaría pasar la situación anterior, ya habría oportunidad de investigarlo después – ella entró a verle… a Kiba-kun … no se qué pasó con ellos, pero lo que sea que dijeron anoche afecto a Tsunade-sama se … se veía preocupada … algo se acerca, se que puedes sentirlo también … - Sakura se giró a ella y le miró directo a los ojos mostrando en los propios miedo, era vedad, también podía sentirlo, una amenaza que se movía entre las sombras acercándose a ellos, lo que más le aterrorizaba era no estar segura si la suerte les acompañaría esta vez

Hanabi había vuelto a casa y ahora comenzaba con el entrenamiento bajo la atenta mirada de los ancianos, sus rostros aunque serios demostraban cierto coraje y preocupación, estaban muy conscientes del regreso de su ex princesa, habían recibido la información de primera mano al momento de su llegada y su esperanza de haberse deshecho del problema que la jovencita representaba se desvaneció, esa muchacha aunque ya no fuera de la familia seguía siendo una amenaza para ellos y su poder, más ahora que de alguna forma tenía como aliado al último de los Uchiha. Como odiaban a ese clan, a esa familia, se habían separado y odiado desde tiempos ancestrales y no importaba si la razón no era más que un mito ahora, el clan de la cresta roja y blanca había traicionado a los Hyuga, habían abusado de su confianza y habían osado desprestigiar a la rama principal del clan de los ojos perla con sus acciones y eso sería algo que al menos el consejo de ancianos jamás perdonaría

\- ¿Que haremos ahora? esa tonta regreso y sin duda entorpecerá nuestros planes - pregunto Yahiro-sama

\- ¿crees que no soy consiente de eso? - contestó Ryoho-sama

-Si lo estas entonces dime, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Por ahora seguiremos como estamos, Hyame-sama continuará ganándose la confianza de Hanabi-sama para moldearla como es debido, mantendremos ocupado a Hiashi-sama con el proceso de aceptación en nuestro grupo y a esa maldita traidora la tendremos vigilada, cuando sea el momento correcto ejecutaremos nuestro plan sin generar sospecha, pero por el momento es mejor tener un perfil bajo, sobretodo mientras las noticias de su regreso sigan frescas en toda la población

El ave que había enviado el Hokage estaría pronto con aquellos a quienes había convocado, en cualquier momento llegarían. Justo en el instante en que lo había pensado la puerta se abrió, pero por ella pasaron Sasuke y Hinata

-Creí que vendrías antes querida Hinata – dijo el peliplateado feliz de verlos juntos, pero ocultando su sonrisa bajo su máscara para no inquietarla

-Lo lamento Hokage-sama es que yo…

-Necesitaba descansar así que la lleve a casa, pero ya está aquí para darte su reporte – dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo a su compañera, Kakashi le miró un momento incrédulo, aún le costaba algo de trabajo creer y escuchar admitir a su ex alumno, el tener ciertos detalles con la joven de ojos perla, aunque entendía que había muchos más entre ellos que nunca se mencionaban, después de todo vivían solos en el distrito del muchacho y había visto cierto cambio en el comportamiento de ambos, pero ese no era el momento adecuado para invocar la furia en su alumno mediante una burla, había asuntos importantes que tenían que ser atendidos cuantos antes

-En realidad me alegra que estés aquí Sasuke, de cualquier forma tu serías uno de mis convocados

-¿Que clase de misión?– contestó El pelinegro sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería, lo mandaría de nuevo a realizar un trabajo

-Hokage-sama creo que necesita saber algo importante primero …Esto no puede esperar, lo que nos atacó … es necesario que se actúe pronto para capturar a ese enemigo… es peligroso….

-Temo que esta misión es justamente al respecto pequeña, el monstruo que les atacó decidió no esperar y al suponer que todo tu equipo había muerto en las montañas donde perdió su pista, inició con la búsqueda de aquello que le habían robado a su grupo girando su vista al pueblo, ahora mismo se dirige hacia allá con un grupo de ninjas que ya ha bloqueado toda salida de la pequeña aldea, mis ANBU no pudieron hacer nada para detenerlo, pero lograron ganarnos tiempo suficiente para que lleguen ustedes a él

-Kakashi-sensei – dijo Naruto interrumpiendo al nombrado al entrar a la oficina seguido de Sakura

-Por fin esta el equipo completo, ahora podré dar los detalles esenciales de la misión, Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura, mi querido grupo siete, como ustedes deben saber ahora, el equipo ocho regreso luego de un terrible ataque, dicho ataque fue perpetuado por una criatura cuyo poder completo desconocemos aún, sin embargo, por el encuentro que tuvo el equipo de Hinata y por lo que mis propios ANBU han dicho, la fuerza de ese individuo es en vedad terrible

-¿Que es lo que está buscando?– pregunto Sakura un tanto angustiada

-Creemos que luego de dar por hecho que había eliminado al equipo ocho decidió buscar los documentos que los chicos lograron enviar a la aldea, pero al no poder obtener de regreso dichos documentos en las montañas donde perdió el rastro de los compañeros de Hinata, decidió buscar en el pueblo cercano donde vivía nuestro contacto, sus hombres ya han cerrado todo medio de escape de los aldeanos y han comenzado con la tortura para encontrar lo que están buscando

-¿Y … la criatura? – pregunto temerosa Hinata

-Necesitan detenerlo, debemos salvar más vidas

-¿Que es lo que quieres que hagamos exactamente Kakashi? – interrumpió Sasuke

-Se que no debería enviar lo mejor que tenemos en la aldea al primer combate, sin embargo, pensando en que este sujeto sea solo la punta de la montaña... de lo que los dragones rojos puedan tener… necesito medir fuerza y avisar a Gaara incluso, el también ya prepara a su ejército luego de las amenazas que llegaron a sus tierras – suspiró el peliplateado y continuó- Sasuke y Naruto deberán enfrentar a ese hombre y capturarlo, vamos a interrogarlo … Sakura – dijo posando sus ojos en la peligrosa – tu deberás sacar a los aldeanos, mientras los muchachos tienen entretenido al monstruo tú podrás ayudar a escapar a la gente del lugar

-¡Quiero ayudar también! – dijo Hinata ganando la atención de todos los presentes sobre ella - quiero ir con ellos … podría ayudar a Sakura con la evacuación…

-Acabas de volver de una misión, una que casi te cuesta la vida – interrumpió Sasuke molesto girando a la chica hacia él para mirarla a los ojos ignorando la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes en la habitación, no iba a dejar que la muchacha se arriesgara nuevamente

-Lo sé pero… - Hinata desvío sus ojos de los del pelinegro para mirar al hombre mayor tras el escritorio - se que puedo ayudar… por favor Hokage-sama… Kakashi-san, permítame ir – dijo la chica tratando de no volver su vista al Uchiha molesto junto a ella, sabía que le estaba haciendo enojar al ignorar sus palabras, pero necesitaba hacerlo, tenía que volver…

-Muy bien Hinata, tu serás el apoyo de Sakura – les miró a todos – ahora váyanse y alisten sus cosas, necesito que se marchen de inmediato

-¡Si Hokage!

Los cuatro chicos salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a abandonar la Torre, pero poco antes de llegar a la puerta Sasuke jalo del brazo de Hinata para arrinconarla en uno de los pasillos, su mirada demostraba clara molestia y la chica no pudo hacer nada más que bajar sus ojos perla intimidada por el muchacho que la mantenía contra la pared

-Regresaste de una misión complicada tan solo la noche de ayer y ahora pretendes volver al combate, marcharte al pueblo con la criatura que pudo haberte matado

-Sasuke-san, por favor no te molestes, se que es imprudente, pero tengo que hacerlo... yo… por favor permite que lo haga

-¿Por qué? ¿por que es tan importante que te enfrentes a la muerte de nuevo? – pregunto el chico insistiendo con la mirada por la respuesta, Hinata se vio más nerviosa y por segundos se negó a contestar, no quería verse débil ante él por su razón … pero sabía que tendría que decirlo pues el Uchiha jamás le dejaría huir sin obtener lo que buscaba

-Porque tengo miedo…-dijo mirando al muchacho a los ojos con los propios llenos de lágrimas- tuve tanto miedo, jamás nos habíamos enfrentado a algo así, y cuando nos atrapó en las montañas creí… que moriría y que… no te volvería a ver… tuve tanto miedo y ahora de solo recordar a ese hombre… tiemblo – sollozó - Necesito enfrentar mi temor, necesito hacerlo para recuperar mi valor … -Sasuke no dijo nada, guardo silencio mientras la miraba, mientras razonaba sus palabras, entendía perfectamente sus razones y estaba orgulloso de su decisión, de enfrentarse a lo que le había aterrado, además de que estaba en lo profundo feliz de saber que ella también había temido por no volverse a ver, pero no quería verla en peligro, la angustia, si podía llamarlo de algún modo, por haberla creído muerta era algo que simplemente no quería volver a experimentar… sin embargo no sería justo el detenerla...

-Ve y enfréntalo pero no te pongas en peligro, solo haz lo que el Hokage te ha indicado

-Lo haré Sasuke-san

Habían recorrido el camino a paso veloz y estaban cerca de llegar, aún no cruzaban las montañas pero ya podían ver sobre las copas de los árboles el fuego de las casas incendiándose, decidieron continuar escondidos entre las sombras, sus movimientos eran discretos y silenciosos logrando pasar así la primera guardia que estaba a las afueras del pueblo, cuando finalmente se acercaron lo suficiente a la aldea subieron hasta el tejado de una de las destruidas casas y desde ahí observaron al hombre parado en el centro del poblado.

A simple vista el sujeto no parecía nada en particular, su complexión era extremadamente delgada, sus brazos y piernas eran como cuerdas con dedos en la punta y su cara sumida le hacía parecer un muerto andante, sus ropas eran extrañas, no las que portaría un shinobi cualquiera además de que sus colores eran un claro ejemplo de a qué grupo pertenecía pues el rojo y el negro pintaban toda su forma, pero fuera de eso no había nada que le calificara como peligroso

-¿Hinata-chan estás segura que ese es el hombre que les atacó? – pregunto Naruto observando a su enemigo por entre los maderos

-Si, se que no lo aparenta pero ese sujeto… es aterrador – contestó la chica tranquila pero Sasuke noto sus manos cerrándose en un puño con fuerza, temblaban y sabia que era por miedo y nerviosismo

-Bueno si logro lastimarlos a ustedes de verdad debe ser alguien muy fuerte

-Debemos asegurarnos de mantenerlo ocupado para que Hinata y Sakura puedan sacar a la gente de aquí, una vez estén todos afuera comenzaremos con la verdadera batalla -dijo Sasuke colocándose junto a Hinata, quería de alguna forma hacerla sentir más segura

-De acuerdo, eso no será un problema – comentó Naruto chocando sus puños lleno de confianza, aquel hombre parecía fácil de derrotar, al menos por ahora

El delgado ser continuaba con su vista en el horizonte, mantenía la calma mientras esperaba por el resultado de sus hombres, les había enviado a buscar el pergamino que aquella maldita mujer había sacado de su refugio, nadie en los dragones rojos le creyó cuando dijo que la pelirroja no era de confianza, le habían dicho envidioso incluso, pero él sabía que esa mujer había sacado información importante y sabía la había entregado al estupido de Xyo, lo habían estado vigilando, esperando el momento en el que hicieran un movimiento en falso y dejara a la vista el pergamino pues lo había ocultado bien y no habían podido encontrar forma de quitárselo, entonces llegaron esos tres jóvenes a su casa, iba a entregarles la información, era el momento de atacar sin importar quienes eran ellos, aunque desde el principio estuvo seguro que eran shinobi de la aldea de la hoja.

Entendía perfectamente porque serian ellos quienes acudieran al auxilio de Xyo, esa mujer los había contactado a ellos porque sabía qué o más bien dicho quien estaba en la aldea de la hoja, ya no era ningún secreto que el humano con el demonio dentro vivía ahí y ahora era más fuerte, no importaba, esos shinobi no tenían ni la más mínima idea del poder que todo el grupo de los dragones rojos poseía, podrían traer a cuanto demonio quisieran, podrían unir a la causa a todas las aldeas incluso y ni así los vencerían.

Hinata y Sakura se escabulleron entre las solitarias calles del pueblo, había ninjas en las casas arrastrando y golpeando a los habitantes mientras que destruían sus hogares buscando algo, las chica se separaron por un segundo y discretamente fueron eliminando a los enemigos en aquella calle, una vez los dejaban inconscientes tomaban a los habitantes y los ayudaban a salir

-Sigan por esta calle, está despejada y les llevará directamente al bosque, no se detengan hasta llegar al lago ahí estarán a salvo – decía Hinata mientras ayudaba a una familia y a una mujer a salir de su hogar, Sakura mientras tanto curaba la pierna de un hombre cuyo hijo pequeño se aferraba a él, no dejaría a su padre solo

-Está listo…. Ahora podrá caminar – dijo la pelirosa mirando al niño – llévalo con cuidado hasta el lago, no se detengan

-Si señorita doctora – contestó el pequeño sonriendo al tiempo que ayudaba a su padre a ponerse pie

-Hay otras dos familias en las casas frente a nosotras – decía Hinata con sus ojos iluminados y las venas alrededor de ellos resaltadas, con su vista podía ver a todos los que necesitaban ayuda alrededor de ella así como a sus enemigos

-De acuerdo vayamos hacia ese lado ¿cuantos shinobi puedes ver?

-Son tres, dos de ellos están dentro de la casa

-Acerquémonos por el tejado, detengamos primero al que se encuentra afuera y usemos la ventana para entrar por sorpresa – Hinata sólo asintió con la cabeza y la siguió

Del otro lado del pueblo aguardaba aquel hombre delgado, seguía con su vista perdida en el fuego que consumía una casa frente a él, pero sabía perfectamente que alguien había llegado hasta su posición y por la fuerza en su chakra intuía de quien se trataba

-Esperaba enfrentarme a ti tarde o temprano demonio… - se giró a ellos – Naruto Uzumaki, te has vuelto toda una leyenda ¿sabes? Y tu – dijo ahora mirando a Sasuke- el último de tu clan… la última pieza de un gran poder

-No perdamos más el tiempo, es hora de terminar con esto – dijo Naruto de pronto lanzándose al ataque, Sasuke detrás de él espero observando primero, sabía que ese hombre no era lo que aparentaba y al instante lo demostró, la forma del individuo creció, se hizo más fornido y más alto, su rostro se transformó en uno demoniaco y sediento de sangre mientras sus ojos se volvían amarillos y saltones, Naruto aún en el aire se cercaba a él, más no llegó a tocarlo, una extraña fuerza invisible le había detenido por el cuello y le había arrojado con fuerza lejos de él, Sasuke se puso en pose de batalla notando el brillo amarillo en sus enormes ojos, se acercó hasta el listo con su chidori en mano, pero de igual forma algo le había tomado, algo que hasta el momento no podía ver, esa extraña fuerza comenzó a apretarlo sacando el aire de sus pulmones, el pelinegro bajo su cabeza y comenzó a notar cómo finalmente se hacían visibles unos tentáculos rojos que estaban envolviendo su cuerpo, parecían hechos de una especie de líquido, casi podía jurar que era sangre solida con un poder descomunal y parecía incluso que mediante su agarre absorbía su chakra

Naruto se levantó de entre las rocas y sin razonarlo más accedió a su gran poder, su demoniaco poder, como había dicho antes no perdería el tiempo, tenía que cumplir con su misión, vio entonces a Sasuke pasar volando sobre el chocando contra una de las casas deshaciéndola, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, esquivo apenas por segundos los tentáculos cual espadas que habían caído en su dirección perforando el suelo donde él había estado parado, Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de moverse nuevamente cuando los mismos tentáculos volaron hacia él chocando y perforando una pared

-¿Que clase de truco es este? – se pregunto el rubio observando como el extraño hombre desaparecía del lugar, se movía tan rápido que ni siquiera él podía verlo, sintió su presencia detrás suyo y con un gran esfuerzo se movió justo antes de que el tentáculo como espada le alcanzara, sin embargo si había rosado su espalda haciéndole sangrar – maldita sea – en ese instante Sasuke había atacado y había logrado romper uno de los tentáculos con su katana, la extraña cosa roja cayó al suelo disolviéndose, pero otro se había formado inmediatamente atacándolo e hiriendo su brazo real. Naruto buscando apoyarlo no lo pensó dos veces y atacó de nuevo

Sin notarlo con cada ataque que hacían los shinobi empujaban y adentraban más a la criatura hacia el centro del pueblo, no muy lejos de ahí Sakura y Hinata continuaban con su labor extrayendo a los sobrevivientes

-Hay dos más sobre esa dirección – dijo la chica de ojos perla señalando la izquierda – yo iré por ellos tú termina de curar a la señora – la pelirosa asintió observando como su compañera corría hasta otra cabaña sacando de ella a una mujer y un bebe

Sasuke y Naruto seguían combatiendo con aquel monstruo, pero el ser era rápido y aquellos tentáculos filosos y peligrosos poco a poco les hacían daño, el rubio había usado sus clones como distracción para aquellas extensiones y por un momento habían funcionado pero el enemigo ya había captado su truco y sin mucho esfuerzo había esfumado a todas las réplicas. Sasuke preparó otro fuerte golpe, ya había destruido a la mayoría de aquellos tentáculos, pero el hombre lanzó un grito al aire y el doble de tentáculos aparecieron

Hinata había sacado a una pareja de otra de las casas en llamas y les ayudaba a llegar al sendero que les llevaría al lago, Sakura había terminado de atender a otra mujer y también le ayudaba como apoyo para llegar hasta el camino pero en un instante se detuvo, escuchaba una pequeña voz suplicando por ayuda, un niño sin duda no muy lejos de ella, le dijo a la mujer que siguiera, que ella tenía que regresar y está así lo hizo. Hinata observó a esa misma mujer pasando al frente suyo para ponerse a salvo y se preocupó al no ver a Sakura junto a ella, un extraño presentimiento le invadió y sin prensarlo regreso por ese mismo camino para buscarla

Sakura entró hasta una de las derruidas casas y con cuidado de no derribarla a un más se acercó hasta la parte profunda de la misma notando a un pequeño niño herido, no era mayor de ocho años y su pie estaba atrapado bajo uno de los maderos del caído techo, se acercó hasta él y con su gran fuerza intentó levantar el madero, pero el dolor causado por el movimiento del mismo hacía gritar al infante, Hinata les encontró e inmediatamente les ayudó jalando con cuidado del pequeño mientras Sakura levantaba de nueva cuenta el madero. Habían logrado sacar al chiquillo, su tobillo sangraba y había gran dolor en el mismo pero estaba libre

-Puedo curarlo, pero necesitamos salir de aquí primero para poder reajustar el hueso con calma – dijo sakura mientras con su chakra verde detenía el sangrado

-Tu toma al pequeño, yo abriré el camino – contestó Hinata accionando el poder de sus ojos para buscar la salida más conveniente. Ambas chicas se pusieron de pie y salieron de la cabaña a toda prisa, Sakura por delante cargando al niño mientras era seguida de cerca por Hinata quien detenía el paso de los shinobi que quisieran acercase a ellas

Sasuke se había lanzado al ataque pero los tentáculos del hombre lo habían atrapado nuevamente estrellándolo contra otra de las casas sin soltarlo, le golpeó una y otra vez mientras Naruto brincaba a él para atacarle, pero el hombre ya lo había visto y había herido su costado, entonces los ojos del enemigo cayeron sobre la joven de brillante cabello rosa que huía del pueblo con un niño en brazos, nadie iba a escapar de ese pueblo hasta que no obtuviera de regreso lo había ido a buscar, nadie. Soltando a ambos chicos lanzándolos lejos dirigió sus tentáculos hacia Sakura ante los ojos petrificados de Naruto que sabía que aunque lo intentara nunca llegaría a tiempo para salvarla

Sakura sintió algo acercándose y todo pasó en cámara lenta ante sus ojos, las cuchillas estaban por llegar a ella así que abrazó con fuerza al niño para cubrirlo y recibir el golpe con su espalda, pero alguien había sido más rápida, Hinata había llegado detrás de ellos y había empujado a Sakura y al niño con tanta fuerza que habían caído delante de ella, tan solo al chocar su cuerpo con el suelo Sakura abrió los ojos notando lo que había pasado, Hinata los había salvado recibiendo el golpe ella misma, cuatro de los tentáculos como espadas habían atravesado su pecho tal y como había pasado con Pain. Al momento de notar a su víctima el hombre extrajo las cuchillas haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica se desplomara sobre el suelo creando un gran charco rojo alrededor de suyo. Sakura soltó al niño para que se pusiera a salvo al tiempo que ella misma se acercaba a toda prisa a su compañera, en el fondo se podía escuchar el grito de Naruto nombrando a su amiga quedando atrapado por los tentáculos nuevamente

Sasuke se había recuperado de ataque del monstruo y había visto a Hinata caer, sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados al notarla en el sueño sobre una piscina de color carmín, las memorias de su propia familia en la misma posición le invadieron pero ninguna de esas imágenes le provocaban el dolor que ahora tenía en su pecho al saberla herida, la realización de que quizás la había perdido le lleno, se acercó despacio hasta la chica mientras todo sonido a su alrededor se desvaneció, ni siquiera prestó atención a Naruto que ahora atacaba solo al monstruo, no había nada más que la ojiperla frente a él pero se detuvo a unos pasos de llegar hasta la herida joven que ahora era atendida por Sakura con desesperación

-Hinata…- salió de sus labios sin dejar de mirarla hasta que ante sus ojos la vio partir del mundo terrenal, el brillo de la chica se apagó dejando su cuerpo vacío sobre la tierra mojada de rojo, Sasuke cerró los ojos buscando despertar de la pesadilla pero nada parecía desaparecer

-¡Hinata!– grito Sakura mientras sus manos con chakra verde buscaban cerrar las heridas a toda prisa – no nos dejes, no así, no ahora – decía la chica suplicante tratando como podía detener la hemorragia y avivar su corazón nuevamente, pero con cada segundo que pasaba era imposible

\- ¡No te atrevas a morir!– grito Sasuke sorprendiendo a la pelirosa que por un segundo detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo, un descomunal poder lo rodeaba, su chakra se encendía mientras leves rayos eléctricos lo circulaban, le dio la espalda a las mujeres en el suelo y con los ojos de color rojo y violeta iluminados miró a su enemigo que ahora arrojaba de nueva cuenta a Naruto al suelo, su rencor creció aún más y en segundos se había lanzado al ataque

Naruto estaba herido pero podía ponerse de pie, noto a su compañero como un verdadero demonio atacar a su enemigo y luego bajo su vista hacia Sakura y Hinata no muy lejos de él, como pudo llegó hasta ellas buscando apoyarlas

-Aún está con vida – dijo Sakura rodeando con su verde chakra a Hinata – esta con vida pero no puedo salvarla aquí, necesitamos volver a la aldea inmediatamente

-Pero Sasuke… lo matara… debo detenerlo …

-No podríamos detener la ira de Sasuke aún si quisiéramos, tenemos que llevarnos a Hinata ¡ahora mismo! – y entendiendo la emergencia en la voz de la chica Naruto tomó a Hinata en brazos y la levantó observando una última vez a Sasuke destrozando a su enemigo, estaba irreconocible, el malvado ser que alguna vez juraron que era estaba de vuelta y no pararía hasta vertir la sangre de su enemigo.

Sasuke solo podía ver y sentir odio, no había razón alguna en su cabeza, tan solo la necesidad de venganza, se alejó un poco de aquel hombre cayendo en el suelo solo para tomar impulso nuevamente, se lanzó a él mientras su chakra se encendía aún más, tanto que ya no pensaba, ya no veía ni escuchaba nada, tan solo un golpe más … y pronto todo se apagó delante de él…

Despacio abrió sus ojos pues la luz pegaba duramente sobre sus párpados, la conciencia regresaba a él poco a poco y por un instante no reconoció en donde se encontraba hasta que las paredes y techo blanco de la habitación le delataban como un cuarto del hospital

-Al fin despiertas – escuchó la voz de Tsunade cerca de él y con algo de dolor giró su cabeza notando a la voluptuosa mujer junto a su cama revisando los aparatos a los que estaba conectado – tardaste más de lo que esperaba Uchiha, llevabas casi un mes inconsciente

-¿Qué pasó? ¿En donde estoy?

-En el hospital de la aldea… Kakashi y los ANBU te trajeron luego de que Naruto diera aviso de lo que estaba pasando

-Hinata… - dijo Sasuke con seriedad recordando la situación, recordado la última vez que la vio, el momento en que la había perdido

-Esta a salvo – contestó Tsunade ganando la mirada sorprendida del pelinegro- Sakura logró mantenerla con vida hasta que llegó a la aldea y logró sobrevivir una dura y larga cirugía, pero ya ha sido incluso dada de alta

-Tsunade querida- decía Kakashi interrumpiendo al entrar en la habitación – ¡oh! veo que ya estas despierto Sasuke – dijo el hombre posando sus ojos en el joven sobre la cama – ¿Tsunade nos puedes dar unos minutos de privacidad? Me gustaría hablar con este muchacho

-Como quieras – dijo la rubia saliendo de la habitación molesta, ese Uchiha no era más que un problema y más ahora que había vuelto a dejar su lado desquiciado salir, la confianza en él se había puesto en duda nuevamente. Kakashi se acercó hasta su joven ex alumno y tomó asiento en la silla junto a su cama, por unos segundos no hubo más que silencio entre los dos

-¿Qué pasó? – pregunto Sasuke sin mirarlo

-Te saliste de control, por poco matas a nuestra única fuente de información, lo dejaste bastante mal pero por suerte llegamos antes de que lo exterminaras por completo, esta inconsciente pero vivo y ahora es nuestro prisionero, le sacaremos la información que necesitamos en cuanto despierte – dijo posando su mirada en el joven que mantenía sus ojos al frente

-Hinata ...

-Es más fuerte de lo que cualquiera podría pensar, se aferró a la vida y sobrevivió el viaje hasta la aldea y la horrible cirugía a la que fue sometida, incluso despertó antes que tú y al momento pregunto por ti - dijo mirándolo – en cuanto pudo levantarse de su cama vino hasta tu habitación y no se movía de tu lado hasta que Tsunade le sacaba casi arrastrando, todos los días venía a verte y pasaba horas aquí... aún lo hace a pesar de que fue dada de alta, seguramente llegará pronto

-¿Y que?...

\- ¿Sabes querido Sasuke? Hinata realmente debe importarte o no hubieras tenido una reacción así, te dejaste llevar por tu sentimiento de perdida… temiste que hubiera muerto y tan solo buscaste venganza

-No es así… ella no me importa de ese modo

-¿Vas a decirme que lo atacaste solo porque hirió a tu alumna?

-¿Y si así fuera…?

-No podría creerte, pienso que más bien es momento de que aceptes lo que sientes por esa chica y te dejes de tonterías

-El amor es para débiles idiotas

-Jamás dije que fuera amor, tú lo has afirmado por ti mismo

-Yo no siento nada por ella ¿oíste? no me interesa, no me importa en lo más mínimo y me arrepiento de haberla dejado entrar en mi vida, si no hubiera sido por ella nada de esto hubiera pasado

-hacerla importante en tu vida no te hace débil, por el contrarío te ayuda a hacerte más fuerte y dejar salir el poder de tu interior, creo que tu mismo lo has demostrado

-Perdí el control – dijo irónico – eso es lo que me hizo hacer, déjate de tonterías – hablo girando su rostro – ademas ¿que puedes saber tu de eso? A ti nadie te ha importado realmente

-Eso es lo que tú crees, supongo que es un buen momento para contarte una historia

-No me interesa

-Tal vez puedas aprender algo de ella querido Sasuke, y si, tal vez en algún tiempo estuviste en lo correcto, era cierto que siempre fui un buen shinobi y por lo general trataba de cuidar de la aldea aunque ciertamente tuve momentos en los que dudé de ella, a pesar de todo no siempre me importo la gente – Sasuke le miró – no pienses mal, a lo que me refiero es que no había nadie especial, Rin llegó a robarme el aliento muchas veces y de verdad quería estar con ella pero sabía que su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más y luego con su muerte… -suspiró – mucho tiempo pasó para que alguien volviera a llamar mi atención, pero sucedió, me habían enviado a una misión en los caminos de comercio lejanos, un grupo de ladrones gustaba de robar a los comerciantes y sus cargas y por ello solicitaban ayuda para detenerlos así que fui a investigar y no esperaba lo que encontré, era un grupo dirigido por una hermosa joven de cabello y ojos claros, era bella pero ruda y muy capaz- suspiró de nuevo – los seguí y aprendí de ellos, robaban pero todo aquello que tomaban lo repartían entre la gente pobre de una pequeña aldea, ella tenía un corazón dulce debajo de toda esa capa de rudeza y yo poco a poco comencé a verla diferente. Con el tiempo y luego de muchas cosas aquel sentimiento que despertaba en mi se volvió algo fuerte, tan fuerte que simplemente ignoré mis órdenes, decidí no volver a la aldea, me quedaría con ella porque sabía que ya me había aceptado, porque la noche que demostramos nuestro amor me enseñó que no deseaba nada más en este mundo que permanece a su lado y así fue hasta que Tsunade me encontró… la dejé solo para protegerla…

-Yo no estoy enamorado de Hinata y estoy cansado de que tú y Naruto traten de hacerme pensar diferente

-Negarlo no te hará más fuerte

-Ella no me interesa

-Como quieras – dijo poniéndose de pie – me voy pues creo que necesitas descansar… - se acercó hasta la puerta pero antes de salir volvió a hablar – Hinata estará aquí pronto así que trata de ser amable, ella seguramente estará feliz de verte despierto - y con eso salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de él

No quería verla, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era verla, saber que estaba bien era suficiente y no quería seguir pensando en ella, sentía enojo creciendo en su interior con tan solo recordarla herida y ver a Hinata no le ayudaría a que desapareciera el sentimiento " _que torpe eres mi tonto hermanito_ " escucho una voz en su cabeza decir y alarmado giró en todas direcciones buscando la fuente sin encontrar nada, _lo que me faltaba, volverme loco de verdad,_ pensó recostando su cabeza de nuevo en la almohada cubriendo sus ojos con su mano para tratar de dormir

Escuchó entonces como se abría suavemente la puerta de su habitación, no necesitaba mirar a quien había entrado pues sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, tan solo al entrar ese dulce y fascinante aroma a lavanda había inundado el cuarto despertando sus sentidos. Algo fastidiado abrió los ojos levantando un poco el rostro para observarla, al cruzar miradas pudo notar la alegría en ella por verle despierto y en su rostro aparecieron las ganas de correr a él, pero por supuesto siendo Hinata guardo serenidad optando mejor por acercarse lentamente saludándolo

-Sasuke-san me alegra tanto verle despierto

-¿Qué haces aquí? – gruñó el Uchiha evitando que la joven tomara asiento en la silla junto a su cama

-No podía dejar de visitarlo, menos ahora que por fin ha vuelto en si… estaba preocupada … cuando desperté y me dijeron que habías caído inconsciente yo…

-¿Te preocupaste? ¿Por mi? ¿Porque? ¿Porque te importa tanto?

-¿Sasuke-san?

-¿O es que acaso te sientes culpable? Después de todo es por ti que termine en este estado, por ti que por necedad nos seguiste a la misión aún si acababas de regresar de una y sabías que era peligroso

-Pero es que yo… - trató de decir la chica mientras inconscientemente daba pasos hacia atrás

-Estoy cansado de seguir cuidando de ti, no pude concentrarme como era debido durante la pelea debido a ti, no puedo seguir preocupándome por una chiquilla que al parecer no tiene la cabeza para cuidarse sola, no quiero tener que preocuparme por ti, no quiero esa carga, no quiero cargar con la incertidumbre a causa tuya, estoy cansado de tener que seguir contigo cuidando tus pasos, estoy cansado de ti… ya no quiero preocuparme más por ti– los ojos de Hinata se cristalizaron, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero ella no lo permitió, no mientras siguiera tendiendo la fría mirada de su maestro sobre ella, lo que menos necesitaba era mostrar su dolor por sus palabras -no quiero verte más, no quiero que vengas al hospital a verme, regresa al distrito y espera a que vuelva, entonces arreglaremos las cosas… ahora vete – sin decir otra palabra y con la necesidad de ocultar su llanto presente la chica dio media vuelta y aprisa salió del cuarto chocando con Sakura que entraba para revisar a Sasuke, sin embargo no le tomó importancia, tan solo continuó con su camino de escape

-Sasuke-kun ¿pero que le hiciste a Hinata? - pregunto Sakura molesta con las manos en la cintura

-Nada que te importe

-Escucha, ella ha estado al pie de tu cama todos los días, se ha preocupado por ti y tan solo….

-Lo qué pasa con Hinata y conmigo no te interesa en ningún sentido ¿escuchaste? así que si realmente no tienes nada que hacer aquí vete, quiero estar solo

-Como quieras, solo recuerda que ella ha sido tu luz, alejó la oscuridad de tu alrededor como nadie nunca pudo hacerlo… espero que lo tomes en cuenta – y sin más la pelirosa se marchó

Con cada paso para salir del hospital podía sentir su corazón desmoronándose, de nueva cuenta se había enamorado de alguien que nunca devolvería sus sentimientos y ahora consciente de su rechazo sentía el dolor penetrante que le destrozaba hasta el alma y es que esta vez era mucho más fuerte la aflicción, esta vez había tormento verdadero y puro en su corazón al saber que él la quería lejos, _soy una tonta,_ pensó, _sabia perfectamente que él nunca me querría así, yo misma le prometí que mis sentimientos por él nunca cambiarían y le fallé, su rechazo es mi castigo por mi ineptitud para mantener una promesa,_ se regañó la chica mientras detenía su paso en un callejón cerca del hospital, se dejó caer por una de las paredes inclinándose lo suficiente para ocultar su rostro entre sus piernas y manos, ahí en silencio y oculta del resto del mundo dejó salir sus lágrimas libremente.

Un largo rato paso hasta que finalmente se sintió calmada, hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de brotar de sus ojos, más la tristeza aún le inundaba, que tonta se sentía ahora, tan patética como había sido durante los primeros encuentros con Sasuke, ya no se seguiría lamentando, ya no, pero ¿que podía hacer? ya no tenía dudas respecto a sus sentimientos por el chico, había roto su promesa y su corazón ahora latía con fuerza por él así que no podía seguir a su lado, con cada día que pasaba cerca suyo su corazón caía más y más por el pelinegro, sus sentimientos terminarán por explotar tarde o temprano si continuaba ocultándolos, había una decisión clara en su mente y era momento de tomar el control de sus acciones. Se puso de pie limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro y se dirigió a la Torre del Hokage, era momento de hablar con él

-Hinata-chan que gusto me da que ya te sientas mejor, pensé que irías a ver a Sasuke – dijo Kakashi tan solo al verla entrar, la joven le sonrió desganadamente saludándolo para tomar asiento frente a él en una de las sillas de su escritorio – se que te sientes mejor querida pero tal vez no deberías pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa, necesita reposo luego de la cirugía a la que te has enfrentado

-Estoy bien Hokage-sama, me siento mucho mejor ahora

-Y dime ¿que te trae por aquí?

-Yo… he venido ….Hokage-sama… yo respetuosamente solicito… mi ingreso a Los ANBU

-¿Que dices?

-Soy fuerte y capas, mis habilidades se han superado satisfactoriamente… soy… disciplinada y buena en mis tareas…puedo ser… un buen elemento, tan solo permítame demostrarlo

-Pero Hinata-chan… la vida de Los ANBU no es precisamente la mejor… muchas veces deben actuar y hacer… trabajos que nadie más se atrevería… su moralidad es constantemente probada… no es una vida, que me gustaría para ti

-Por favor Hokage-sama una oportunidad es todo lo que le pido

-Dime… Hinata-chan ¿esto tiene algo que ver con Sasuke? Nunca antes te intereso entrar en ese grupo

-No…no, no es eso, el… creo que he abusado de su apoyo, me ha ayudado en todo lo que ha podido, incluso me entreno y … creo que es momento para dejarle, para valerme por mi misma – dijo bajando la mirada – mi estadía con él era temporal y gracias a usted mi dinero ha sido depositado en su cuenta familiar, le he pagado mi deuda aún si él no lo sabe del todo así que… ya nada me detiene para marcharme

-¿Estas segura…?

-Por favor… por favor deme la oportunidad, lo único que quiero es dejar de molestarlo, ademas al convertirme en un ANBU puedo recuperar algo del honor que perdí al ser expulsada de mi familia

-¿Pero de verdad deseas dejar a Sasuke atrás?

-Como dije… todo era temporal… debo irme

-Te seré sincero Hinata-chan no me agrada la idea pero…si realmente lo deseas… haré lo que pueda para que ingreses

-Gracias Kakashi-sama - dijo la joven levantándose de su asiento

-Hinata-chan … los sentimientos te hacen más fuerte

-Lo sé… gracias de nuevo… - dijo la chica finalmente saliendo de la oficina

Varios días habían pasado ya desde la última visita de Hinata, desde el día en que la despreciara y ahora no se había presentado ni sabía nada de ella, escuchó la puerta del cuarto abrirse dejando entrar a Sakura, al parecer haría otra de sus acostumbradas revisiones, la pelirosa había estado muy callada desde que viera salir a Hinata llorando, sonrió de medio lado con ironía, _¿a caso le molestaba a Sakura que hubiera hecho marcharse a la ojiperla? ¿que no había estado celosa antes porque la había preferido a ella?_

-¿A caso no piensas comentar nada? – pregunto sarcástico Sasuke

-¿Que podría decir? – contestó Sakura

-¿Vas a decirme que estás molesta porque hice llorar a Hinata? creí que no te agradaba que la prefiriera a ella… ¿a caso Naruto te hace tan feliz que ya me has olvidado? – sonrió de lado – la viste llorar ¿y que? Lo mismo te paso a ti y seguías detrás mio

-¿Como puedes ser tan cruel?

-Esa es mi verdadera personalidad, una que tu nunca quisiste ver en realidad

-Una que Hinata conoce y que aún así se mantuvo a tu lado

-Ella no es nada mío

-Y me alegro, al menos ahora dejarás de hacerle daño

-Que tonta eres- hablo el chico girando su rostro para dejar de verla

-Espero que te olvide Sasuke y espero que nunca te le vuelvas a acercar, de todas las personas que odias ella es la que menos lo merecía – dijo la pelirosa para terminar y salir del cuarto inmediatamente dejando pensativo al Uchiha, la verdad era que el chico no podía olvidar el rostro dolido de Hinata y cada vez que lo recordaba sentía un malestar en su interior difícil de ignorar " _tonto hermano menor"_ se escuchó de nuevo una voz en su cabeza, pero esta vez prefirió ignorarla

Más días volverían a pasar, ahora Sasuke era fuerte y capas de levantarse de su cama aunque aún no podía salir del hospital, las semanas desde la ultima vez que la viera seguían acumulándose y aunque no lo admitiera del todo comenzaba a extrañarla, ahora estaba de pie frente a la ventana de su habitación, la noche había caído sobre la aldea al igual que una tormenta y ahora había frente a él un mar de luces producido por la iluminación en cada casa que se resaltaba más por la lluvia a los alrededores, las voces de las enfermeras afuera de su habitación le distrajeron, podía escuchar sus molestos comentarios y la ira crecía en el

-Yo creo que esa chica ya no vendrá - dijo una enfermera

-Parece que ya no es su novia, tiene muchos días que no se aparece por aquí - contestó otra

-No creo que fuera su novia, ella no era tan agraciada como para estar con alguien tan apuesto

-Pero si parecía que lo apreciaba, estuvo durante muchos días a su lado hora tras hora

-Como sea ya no viene, tal vez sea nuestra oportunidad de ganarnos su atención

 _Maldita sea_ , pensó Sasuke, estaba cansado de escuchar a las enfermeras, cansado de soportar sus insinuaciones, se dio la vuelta para apartar su vista de la ventana y gritar a esas mujeres locas que le dejaran en paz pero de pronto sintió como si una luz blanca e intensa le deslumbrara y cuando pasó ya no se encontraba en el hospital, estaba en un prado verde, un jardín parecido a uno de los más grandes en el antiguo distrito Uchiha ¿a caso estaba recibiendo una visión? Si lo era, una a través de los ojos de Itachi

 _Era un espectador, podía ver a su hermano mayor recostado en aquel verde pasto, definitivamente era uno de los jardines del distrito, parecía descansar, tenía sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, una pierna cruzada sobre la otra mientras su vista estaba fija en las nubes en el cielo, no noto al par de personas que se acercaban a él y por increíble que pareciera, su hermano, el gran capitán de Los ANBU se vio sorprendido con sus ojos cubiertos por las delicadas manos de una joven detrás de él_

 _-Adivina quien soy – dijo alegre y dulce aquella voz sin soltarle, itachi podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo femenino ya que estaba muy cerca de él y la sensación agradable comenzó a incomodarle_

 _-Izumi deja esos juegos tontos- dijo tomando sus manos para apartarlas de sus ojos, más una vez lo hizo no las soltó - ya eres una mujer no una niña, además de una fuerte kunouchi, debes comportarte como se debe – terminó finalmente soltándola sufriendo el vacío de sus manos ahora_

 _-Lo siento… tan sólo quería saludarte… ¿qué haces aquí? Tan lejos de todos… Itachi-kun_

 _-Tampoco necesitas llamarme así y… buscaba algo de tranquilidad en solitario_

 _-Tu siempre estas buscando donde estar solo – dijo Shisui sarcástico cruzando los brazos a unos pasos de ellos, había visto toda la escena y contenía su burla por lo patética de la misma, sabia que su amigo amaba a la chica pero no era capas de admitirlo, el gran Itachi, la admiración de todo el clan era un cobarde cuando se trataba de Izumi_

 _-Regresen los dos al cuartel, los veré ahí en poco tiempo, debo hacer una visita al Hokage primero_

 _-De acuerdo – dijo Izumi poniéndose de pie y saliendo de los jardines para dirigir sus pasos hacia el cuartel de Los ANBU, Shisui estaba por seguirla pero no deseaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de hablar con su primo otra vez_

 _-Deberías decirle ¿sabes?_

 _-¿Decirle que? – pregunto Itachi molesto, tenia una leve idea de a donde iba dirigida esa conversación, no sería la primera vez que Shisui lo intentara_

 _-No te hagas el inocente conmigo Itachi, tu rostro se ilumina con tan solo verla y se muy bien que has dicho su nombre por las noches, cuando esos deliciosos y pasionales sueños te invaden y te hacen despertar con tus ojos carmesí… y sabes lo que eso significa… – no pudo continuar al sentir de pronto la mano de Itachi sobre su cuello sofocándolo_

 _-Espero no tener que matarte así que evita decir tonterías así y no te atrevas, jamás, a acercarte a mi por las noches nuevamente – dijo el muchacho soltándolo de golpe_

 _-Tranquilo … yo solo digo que si de verdad te gusta, deberías decírselo, ¿Por qué esperar?... el… el momento pasará y te dejará atrás… arrepentido … - terminó Shisui mirando como Itachi se alejaba pensativo…_

Y así como había llegado, la visión desapareció, de nueva cuenta estaba en el hospital, se había derrumbado en el suelo seguramente durante su visita al imaginarium, por suerte nadie había escuchado o ya tendría a todas esas enfermeras con el, se levantó y miró de nuevo hacia la ventana, la tormenta continuaba aunque había bajado su intensidad

 _Itachi… ¿Por qué me muestras tus estupidas visiones?_ Maldijo Sasuke en su cabeza, " _tonto hermanito"_ , escuchó su voz y su enojo creció, _suficiente_ , se dijo Sasuke, la visión le había quitado lo poco de paciencia que poseía, sin dudarlo más rompió el seguro de su ventana y de un brinco salió del hospital cruzando a toda prisa el jardín para salir de ahí, aún con la lluvia empapando sus ropas se dirigió a su distrito, necesitaba volver a sus terrenos, a aquel lugar que le hacía sentir seguro aún si ella estaba en el. Estaba por llegar cuando una visión más le ataco en el camino derribándolo en en el suelo

 _Itachi corría desesperado a casa, todo estaba por comenzar y no importaba cual terrible su misión era, tenía que cumplirla, tenía que hacerlo para salvar a la aldea aún si eso significaba destruir lo que amaba, aún si eso significaba acabar con ella también, sin embargo aún había algo de tiempo, aún podía llegar a ella y al menos… su pensamiento se interrumpió al estar frente al hogar de la chica, la ventana de su habitación estaba abierta y aunque la luz estaba apagada sabía que ella estaba ahí, dio un brinco hasta el marco y se introdujo silenciosamente, la joven dormía tranquila y al verla el nerviosismo le lleno, el gran Itachi, ese que estaba a punto de darlo todo por su misión estaba asustado. Sin embargo sabía que esta era su última oportunidad, si no lo decía ahora nunca más podría hacerlo_

 _Continuó con su paso lento hacia la chica y cuando estaba por llegar a ella, está se giró y se sentó sobre la cama mirándolo sorprendida_

 _-Itachi … ¿Qué haces aquí?... – el muchacho no dijo nada tan solo se acercó hasta Izumi tomando asiento a su lado, la chica no dejó de estar sorprendida con cada movimiento de su capitán, esta no era la forma de actuar de el, sin embargo sus dudas se fueron al fondo de su mente al sentir su rostro cubierto por las fuertes manos del joven de cabello largo, el silencio entre ellos continuó más en un arrebato Itachi la beso, la beso con una pasión que jamás creyó vería en el, cerró los ojos y le sintió recostándola poco a poco en la cama mientras el beso continuaba con fuerza y cuando estaba por dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que provocaba, abrió los ojos de golpe sentándose de nuevo solo para descubrir que el cuarto estaba vacío…Itachi se había marchado…_

 _El joven capitán corrió a toda prisa para escapar de ahí, lágrimas se pintaron en sus ojos de dolor y de coraje, de nueva cuenta había contenido las palabras, esas que había deseado dese hacia tiempo decir a la chica y que otra vez se habían quedado en su garganta…y ahora ya no podría decirlas, sintió el movimiento a su alrededor y supo que era el momento para iniciar su misión, para exterminarlos a todos, dio media vuelta y dio una rápida y última vista a los terrenos Uchiha, está era la despedida, sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en el edificio donde había dejado a la chica y cerrando los puños se maldijo_

 _Los momentos siguientes fueron como una película para el, cada víctima parecía lejana, desconocida, tenía que mantenerse frío y continuar, sus órdenes eran claras y debía de seguirlas por más dolor que causara en su corazón._

Sasuke regreso a su mundo real, estaba de rodillas bajo la lluvia sobre un charco de lodo, sus ropas mojadas se pegaban a su cuerpo dejando pasar el frío a su piel, pero lo ignoro, sus ojos aún parecían sorprendidos por lo que había visto, los cerró con fuerza y dejó salir un gruñido

-¡Basta! deja de mostrarme tus recuerdos a través de tus ojos, ¿crees que me interesa? … sé que quieres decir, se que te arrepientes de no habérselo dicho, pero ese fue tu error, no tiene nada que ver conmigo, yo no cometo los mismos errores que tú, no me arrepentiré de no decirlo porque no tengo nada que decir…

 _\- "¿estas seguro hermanito?"_

\- Ese fue tu error, no tiene porque ser mío también

 _-"No debía ser tu error tampoco, así no debieron pasar las cosas"_

\- No, así no debió pasar nada

 _-"¿te gustaría saber cómo debió ser?"…_


	15. Capitulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

 _"¿Te gustaría saber como debió ser?"_

Aún bajo la lluvia, con sus ropas empapadas y sobre aquel montón de tierra mojada que había formado el charco de lodo lo escuchó, la voz de su hermano le invitaba y aún si abiertamente no lo dijo, aceptó

 _Recuerdo de Itachi_

 _Era la primera noche del festival de las flores de sakura, una celebración que se hacía cada año cuando los botones de aquella flor rosada finalmente florecían, su vida era corta más su belleza inspiraba a todos los habitantes de la aldea, por lo que la festividad en honor a su florecimiento era grande, alegre y concurrida. Itachi no era más que un niño de cuatro años que miraba con grandes ojos las luces de colores en cada puesto, las lámparas elaboradas que colgaban de los postes y los fuegos artificiales que por momentos estallaban en el cielo, su madre le llevaba de la mano y con cada paso por aquel alegre lugar le contaba historias sobre los años pasados en los que ella y Fugaku visitaban el festival cuando el último aún le cortejaba, los relatos eran como cuentos de hadas para el niño, cuentos de amor en donde un joven gallardo gustaba de dar paseos por el pueblo con la mujer que llegaría a ser su esposa, eran bellos y ciertamente entretenidos, pero para Itachi era difícil e imposible el imaginar a su padre en otro papel que no fuera el de un hombre serio y recto que daba órdenes por toda la casa_

 _Fugaku por supuesto les acompañaba en el paseo, pero estaba claro que lo hacía más por su papel de policía cumpliendo con su deber de cuidar la seguridad del festival, que por el simple hecho de disfrutar de un paseo con su pequeña familia, sin embargo no podía negar que gozaba secretamente de aquellos momentos junto a los únicos miembros de su rígido mundo que realmente le importaban, su esposa y su pequeño hijo prodigio Itachi, su máximo orgullo, no era más que un infante y ya había dado muestras de una gran habilidad, sin duda llegaría muy lejos y llevaría a lo alto el nombre de su familia_

 _La atención de Itachi había sido capturada repentinamente por el premio mayor de uno de los juegos de habilidad, y su padre al ver el deseo de poseerlo en su hijo estaba dispuesto a ganarlo por el, Mikoto lo había notado también y sonriendo les seguía hasta dicho puesto, pero su camino se vio interrumpido cuando al dispersarse la gente notaron al frente suyo a otra pareja que disfrutaba de la noche, era el, la cabeza de su clan enemigo, Hyūga Hiashi acompañado de su amada esposa. Los ojos claros de la nueva pareja descendieron de inmediato sobre aquellos que se aproximaban, ambos hombres se quedaron frente a frente y de pronto el ambiente se volvió tenso, Mikoto lo sintió y se acercó a su esposo algo inquieta por su reacción, deseaba que guardara la calma pero conocía a los hombres del clan Uchiha, fríos por fuera y llenos de sentimientos y pasión volátil por dentro, sobre todo si se trataba de ira o enojo, se acercó un poco más hacia su esposo tomando de su mano para calmarle mientras que del lado contrario la esposa de Hiashi hacía lo mismo_

 _-Uchiha-san – saludó en tono cortes el líder del clan Hyūga aunque había leve molestia en el sonido de voz, Fugaku asintió con la cabeza el saludo y le correspondió_

 _-Buenas noches Hyuga-san, no esperaba encontrarme con usted aquí_

 _-Puedo decir lo mismo – contestó Hiashi_

 _-Entiendo que ha sido el clan Hyuga el encargado de organizar el festival de este año, admito que han hecho un buen trabajo_

 _-Mi esposa se hizo cargo, sin duda supero todo lo hecho en otros años – la crítica oculta debajo de las palabras no pasó desapercibida por el jefe de la familia Uchiha, años anteriores habían sido los miembros del clan de la cresta roja y blanca quienes se ocuparan del festival, eso siempre terminaba por enojar a la familia de ojos claros que al momento demandaba se cambiara la orden pues mantenían la idea de que nadie más que ellos merecían tal honor. Este año lo habían conseguido._

 _La tensión seguía creciendo y ahora Itachi podía sentirlo también, cerró con un poco más de fuerza su mano en la de su madre y continuó mirando el paso de palabras entre ambos hombres, su corta edad no le impedía notar el descontento que se estaba acumulando entre ellos, de pronto unos lentos pasos se escucharon aproximándose y todos callaron y se giraron al escuchar una rasposa voz por detrás_

 _-Lo haga uno o lo haga otro, en solitario nunca es tan fantástico, lo importante es lo que pueden hacer juntos – dijo una anciana de blancos y ciegos ojos a unos pasos de ellos_

 _-¿No es usted … la anciana de las cavernas? – pregunto Mikoto sorprendida de ver a la mujer mayor en ese lugar, muchas leyendas sobre ella y sus visiones se habían escuchado por toda la nación y aunque no siempre sus predicciones eran escuchadas, la verdad en ellas había ya impactado a muchos_

 _-La popular vidente ¿no es así? – dijo con desprecio Hiashi, el no creía en absolutamente nada de lo que se decía de esa mujer, para él sus predicciones no eran más que pura charlatanería con la que engañaba a mentes débiles_

 _-Sus clanes han sido siempre de los más fuertes entre muchos – contestó con calma la anciana - y el poder en su sangre es para otros una luz muy fuerte que nadie nunca podrá alcanzar, pero nada superará a lo que está por llegar_

 _-¿De qué diablos hablas mujer? – pregunto Fugaku, su esposa jalando de su brazo al escuchar el tono imprudente que estaba usando con la señora_

 _-Sus clanes se unirán, y cuando el momento llegue su sangre se hará una y el poder en ella será el más grande y fuerte de todos los tiempos, cambiarán por completo la historia de las naciones ninja y no habrá nadie que pueda detenerlos, nadie que este a su altura- pauso la mujer un momento - más es por eso que deben ser cautelosos, ese poder en manos equivocadas podría ser peligroso para todos_

 _-No se a que se refiera señora, pero está perturbando la poca paz que existe con sus palabras, le pido se marche en este instante – volvió a hablar Fugaku – por favor no traiga esas ideas lunáticas aquí_

 _-Mis palabras han caído en oídos sordos, lo entiendo – dijo la anciana recobrando su postura colocando sus manos en su espalda con calma - pero espero recuerden lo que he dicho en un futuro, si es que no desean una desgracia – habló posando sus ojos ciegos unos instantes sobre Itachi, como si pudiera verle, más el momento fue rápido y enseguida había alejado su mirada de el_

 _-Lárguese ahora – hablo Hiashi entre dientes molesto, se sentía insultado por la insinuación de la unión entre ambos clanes, era una falta de respeto el tan solo pensar que algo así pudiera pasar, la anciana sonrió levemente y se giró sin mayor ceremonia, ya había completado su misión al darles el aviso, el resto era asunto de ellos, a paso lento se retiró perdiéndose entre la multitud, Itachi aún curioso y casi por instinto trató de seguirla, pero el agarre de su madre en su mano se lo impidió. Mikoto le tomó en brazos y le cargó siguiendo el camino que su esposo estaba marcando, sin una sola palabra más, los lideres de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea se habían separado gustosos de ignorar las advertencias de la anciana, más Itachi no las olvidaría y aún tiempo después de ver los errores en su vida, mantendría la esperanza en la visión que aquella mujer les diera durante el festival_

 _La celebración continuó con alegría y sin disturbio alguno por el resto de la noche, el cansancio le había ganado finalmente al pequeño Itachi por lo que sus padres habían decidido volver a casa y dejar algunos otros miembros de la familia a cargo de la seguridad del evento._ _Una vez en casa Mikoto llevo al pequeño hasta su habitación notando que el chiquillo había despertado, el niño miró a su madre inquieto pero sus ojos se giraron a su padre curioso_

 _-El hombre que vimos hoy ¿no te agrada? – pregunto el niño con inocencia_

 _-Temo que es una larga historia hijo mío, pero puedo decirte que Hyuga-san y yo no somos amigos_

 _-Y lo que dijo esa señora ¿te molesto?_

 _-Sus palabras son tontas y malas, no les des importancia hijo_

 _-¿Por qué? – pregunto el chiquillo sentándose en la cama_

 _-Porque nosotros nunca seremos amigos de los Hyuga_

 _-¿Por qué? ¿son malos?_

 _-No… no del todo – dejó salir Fugaku realmente no conociendo la respuesta_

 _-¿Nosotros somos malos?_

 _-¡Por supuesto que no!_

 _-¿Entonces porque no podemos ser amigos de ellos?_

 _-Porque somos diferentes a ellos – respondió el padre un tanto molesto por la insistencia del pequeño_

 _-¿De verdad? ¿porque somos diferentes?_

 _-La verdad es que… bueno ellos en verdad… - hablaba el hombre buscando exactamente qué decir, pero realmente no encontrando una respuesta concreta - ahora que lo pienso... tal vez no somos en sí… tan diferentes_

 _-Entonces ¿porque no podemos ser amigos?_

 _-Hijo es suficiente, es hora de que duermas – terminó el hombre posando su mano en la frente del chiquillo haciendo que se acostara de nuevo_

 _-Pero no me has dicho porque no podemos ser amigos de ellos_

 _-Yo te lo explicaré mi niño – interrumpió Mikoto- ¿pero que te parece si primero te cuento una historia? – pregunto la madre sabiendo que Itachi adoraba escuchar cuentos y que por lo general se dormía con ellos_

 _-Esta bien_

 _-De acuerdo, esta es la historia de Susanoo y Kushunada-hime, hace mucho tiempo, en el castillo sobre el cielo…- comenzaba la mujer con la historia, Fugaku algo cansado decidió salir de la habitación y llegar hasta la que compartía con su esposa, se cambió de ropas y se metió en la cama esperando por la llegada de su amada, cuando la mujer entró al cuarto y se cambió también, se recostó junto a su esposo y se dispuso a descansar al igual que el_

La Visión de itachi

Las horas habían pasado, no había sonido alguno mas que el de los grillos en el jardín interior de la mansión, sentía su cuerpo cansado pero por más que daba vueltas en la cama no lograba conciliar el sueño

-¿Que sucede amor mío? – pregunto Mikoto girándose para observar a su esposo que mantenía la vista en el techo de la habitación – ¿que te está quitando el sueño? – continuó la mujer consiente de que su esposo no había dormido en toda la noche

-Creo… que han sido las palabras de esa anciana y las preguntas de Itachi

-Se que tú y Hiashi-san se molestaron por la insinuación, pero solo han sido palabras de una mujer fuera de toda razón, no deberían tomarle importancia alguna

-Creo que no ha sido eso lo que me perturbo – contesto el hombre posando sus ojos en ella – es solo que… ¿y si fuera posible… ? ¿y si tal vez…?

-¿Hablas… de esa unión…?

-Nuestras familias se originaron juntas, pero luego de la tragedia y con el paso de los años terminaron por separase definitivamente, cada una continuó por su lado, aprendió y desarrolló su poder en diferente manera, una tan desigual, que ahora son simplemente únicas, somos totalmente diferentes la una de la otra… pero … y luego de todo ¿Qué pasaría si se unieran? ¿acaso la sangre de una dominaría a la otra? o algo nuevo surgiría … ¿y si lo que dijo esa mujer…es verdad…?

-¿tú deseas que algo nuevo pase …. Fugaku?

-No puedo negar que la curiosidad… me llama… pero se que nunca llegaríamos a nada con ellos, nuestros clanes se odian tanto desde tiempos ancestrales que… - suspiro el hombre - las palabras de esa mujer son falsas simplemente porque no existe forma alguna en la que nos pudiéramos unir

-Bueno, como yo lo veo – dijo acomodándose sobre un brazo para mirar mejor a su esposo - son imposibles porque así desean que se conserve, nada va a cambiar si ninguno de los dos cede

-¿Como hacerlo luego de lo qué pasó?

-Lo qué pasó es una leyenda que bien podría ser un mito, ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera alguno de los más ancianos miembros estuvo ahí o sabe con certeza qué pasó, tan solo es un relato qué se contó de boca en boca y que cambió su versión cada vez que se relataba… ¿y si no es más que una mentira?

-Pero…

-Si quieres que algo cambie – interrumpió Mikoto colocando un dedo sobre los labios de su marido callándolo- deberás ser tu quien de el primer paso, los Hyūga jamás lo harán, son demasiado tercos para intentarlo

-Y es por ello que no quiero hacerlo, no les daré el gusto de humillarme al negarse

-Tal vez no suceda así, eso no lo sabes y nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas – Fugaku guardo silencio observándola – yo creo que vale la pena intentarlo, si con esa unión garantizamos una vida más larga para ambos clanes

-Valdría la pena intentarlo… - terminó el jefe de la familia

Días pasaron desde el festival y esa noche, días en los que la idea seguía rondando en la cabeza de Fugaku y por momentos incluso, creaba en el, la tentación de un acercamiento con la otra familia, pero no era suficiente y una temporada más de incertidumbre pasó. Itachi por su parte ignoraba el dilema de su padre, podía verlo más cansado y serio pero suponía que su estado era a causa de las constantes juntas con los lideres de la familia, sabía que los temas tratados en ellas eran confidenciales y complicados y requerían la atención completa de su padre. La mente del pequeño, por otro lado, estaba más centrada en el recuerdo de aquella anciana, en las palabras que habían salido de su boca y en la mirada que le había destinado aún si estaba ciega, su curiosidad infantil le llevó a buscar respuestas a las preguntas que su padre no había podido responder aquella noche y sus pasos pronto le llevaron hasta las afueras del territorio Hyuga

Las puertas se abrieron revelando entonces a un par de guardias que abrían el paso a su señor, era el, el hombre que habían visto la noche del festival, el hombre con el que su padre de cierta forma había discutido. Hiashi noto de inmediato al pequeño de grandes ojos negros, admitía que era una gran sorpresa el verlo ahí, sobre todo el verlo solo, encendió sus ojos e inspeccionó los alrededores aceptando que de hecho si estaba completamente solo. Ordenó a sus guardias se retiraran y una vez lo hicieron se acercó hasta el niño llegando incluso a agacharse para estar a su altura

-¿Que haces aquí jovencito?

-Quería verlos de cerca – contestó sin temor el chiquillo

-¿Ah si? y ¿puedo saber porque?

-Escuche que nuestras familias no podían ser amigas porque éramos diferentes, pero ahora que los veo no encuentro diferencia alguna, somos personas, y son shinobis también … además tienen poder en sus ojos igual que nosotros… entonces ¿que nos hace diferente? ¿porque no podemos ser amigos?

-¿Porque te interesa tanto que lo seamos?

-Creo que es importante, papá y usted no se molestarían más si así fuera

-¿Le has dicho esto a tu padre?

-Se lo dije

-¿Y cual fue su respuesta? – pregunto realmente interesado Hiashi

-Su padre dijo que efectivamente no eran tan diferentes - se escuchó la voz de una dama que se acercaba, era Mikoto que llevaba una canasta cubierta en su brazo izquierdo – también sabe que si quieren un cambio alguien tendrá que dar el primer paso y ser respetado por el otro

-Parece un pensamiento fuerte, seguramente meditado no solo por una persona

-Claro que no, de vez en cuando Fugaku también escucha a su esposa – contestó la matriarca con una sonrisa

-Siempre fuiste una mujer sabia Uchiha Mikoto, le haces bien a Uchiha-san

-Sus palabras son ciertas Hiashi-san, alguien tiene qué ceder para que algo ocurra

-Tal vez así sea algún día – hablo Hiashi recuperando la postura- si me disculpan es hora de que vuelva a mis labores

-Hiashi-san espera – hablo Mikoto deteniendo el paso de aquel hombre- tu esposa fue muy amable el otro día, me entregó unas hiervas medicinales para té que me han servido a mi y otros miembros de mi familia, quisiera agradecerle y le he traído una canasta llena con frutos de nuestra huerta

-¿Mi esposa… te dio hiervas medicinales?

-Nos encontramos en el mercado de la aldea y tuvimos una larga charla… es una mujer divina y muy bondadosa…- dijo entregando la canasta al hombre- solo quiero agradecerle… y como dije antes...alguien tiene que ceder – Hiashi le miró incrédulo por unos segundos, jamás imagino que su esposa llegaría a hacer contacto con la matriarca del clan rival, no estaba molesto por ello, simplemente sorprendido y de alguna forma agradecido, sabía que las acciones de su esposa siempre eran con la mejor intención, con la esperanza al frente, tomó con más fuerza la canasta y haciendo una pequeña reverencia se despidió de la madre y el niño que le reverenciaron también. Mikoto e Itachi observaron al hombre desaparecer en el interior del distrito Hyuga y sin más que hacer por el momento dieron la vuelta y regresaron a casa

Mientras tanto dentro de la gran mansión del clan Uchiha, un grupo de hombres se reunía con la cabeza de la familia, la situación se estaba volviendo crítica, los miembros más destacados no solo de los uchiha pero de la fuerza policiaca comenzaban a cansarse de las acusaciones y los malos tratos de la aldea en general

-¿Porque deberíamos seguir siendo los que agachen la mirada? nosotros ayudamos a fundar esta miserable aldea - dijo uno de los hombres

-Estoy de acuerdo, ya estamos cansados de su rechazo - contestó otro

-Nos tienen miedo, saben que nuestro poder podría destruirlos en cualquier momento

-Tal vez nosotros deberíamos ser los gobernantes de esta aldea no sus vigilantes- dijo otro hombre de mayor edad

-Tenemos el poder y nos tienen miedo, tal vez es el momento correcto de atacar

-No haremos tal cosa – interrumpió Fugaku – no somos unos salvajes, ni unos insensatos, si bien nos han aislado aún y pese a que nosotros creamos los cimientos para esta aldea, no somos unos mediocres que van a deshonrarse por cometer traición

-No es traicion y ellos se lo han buscado, van a atacarnos de cualquier modo así que opinó que es mejor que ataquemos primero

-No lo haremos y nadie actuará sin recibir ordenes primero ¿está claro? - pregunto Fugaku de manera seria y directa

-Fugaku- sama piénselo, podríamos ser mejores, podríamos gobernar mejor, al menos no cometeríamos los mismos absurdos errores que ellos

-No haremos nada, no aún

-Como órdenes Fugaku-sama, solo espero que no te arrepientas luego de las consecuencias de estas desiciones

El tiempo siguió pasando e Itachi siguió creciendo con el, a su aún corta edad había comenzado con rigurosos entrenamientos que ya estaban dando sorprendentes resultados. Esa mañana había salido de casa al momento de salir el sol y se había encaminado solo a los campos de entrenamiento de la aldea, su padre le había dicho que con su gran habilidad en creciendo lo mejor era que no entrenara en territorio público, que la grandeza de sus poderes al ser desconocido por los demás se volvía su mejor carta en combate, pero Itachi prefería seguir saliendo para conocer más sobre la aldea que su padre se esmeraba tanto en proteger.

La mañana había pasado y con ella había terminado su entrenamiento al menos por ese día, ahora meditaba en silencio, estaba sentado sobre el verde pasto con los ojos cerrados tratando de mantener su mente en blanco, pero el llanto de alguien en el fondo se lo impedía, abrió los ojos molesto y decidido a callar aquel escándalo camino hasta la fuente, noto entonces a una niña tal vez menor que él en el suelo llorando mientras otros dos niños mayores le rodeaban y le gritaban ofendiéndola, la pequeña de pronto levantó el rostro mostrando sus ojos negros llenos de lágrimas y súplicas, Itachi se dio cuenta, ella era un miembro de su clan y estaba siendo molestada por muchachos de la aldea, el enojo creció en el pequeño que no gustaba de abusos así, no era la primera vez que escuchaba o veía las acciones de los aldeanos para con gente de su familia, se acercó hasta los chicos y con voz fuerte llamó su atención

-¡Basta, dejen a esa niña!

-Miren otro Uchiha – dijo uno de los chicos

-Vete de aquí niño, esto no es asunto tuyo o ¿es que quieres que te demos una paliza también? Maldito monstruo

-Dije que la dejen tranquila

-Los Uchiha son unos idiotas, ahora entiendo porque la gente no los quiere cerca – comentó otro de los chicos

-Y yo que pensé que deberíamos tenerles miedo – terminó otro muchacho

\- Te dije que todo lo que decían de ellos era mentira

-¿Que no escucharon? les dije que dejaran sola a esa niña - volvió a decir Itachi

-Muy bien mocoso si lo que quieres es pelear pelearemos, no nos importa quien seas

Aquellos niños mayores se acercaron hasta Itachi tratando de golpearlo con los palos que llevaban en la mano, pero el chiquillo de marcas en las mejillas no era llamado prodigio en vano, su velocidad aún a su corta edad ya era mucho mayor que la de aquellos jóvenes y en segundos les había derrotado, los adolescentes se pusieron de pie y asustados corrieron a sus casas lloriqueando, Itachi les vio salir y al notarlos lejos se acercó hasta la pequeña que aún seguía en el suelo con lágrimas secas, el niño se acercó a ella y con cuidado le ayudó a sentarse para poder observarla mejor

-¿Estas bien?

-Si

-Tu eres parte del clan ¿no es cierto?

-Mi nombre es Izumi– se sonrojo la niña

-Yo soy Itachi

-Lo sé…. Itachi-kun… yo se quien eres… gracias por ayudarme

-Mi deber era hacerlo, pero tú también debes aprender a protegerte sola, Izumi-san entrena fuerte y en el futuro podrás ayudarme a defender el clan y la aldea como lo ha hecho mi padre

-Lo haré Itachi-kun lo prometo

El tiempo continuó con su paso y aunque el pensamiento de Fugaku no había cambiado pocas veces había intentado seguir con la idea y por el contrario la había mandado al final de su lista de problemas. Las circunstancias parecían tener capturada por completo su atención, lo miembros principales del clan Uchiha comenzaban de nuevo a expresar su molestias ante recientes sucesos, actitudes que dejaban claro el valor que la familia de la cresta roja y blanca tenía para el resto de la población en la aldea, la paciencia nunca había sido una virtud de la familia y con cada suceso se hacía un poco más pequeña, de seguir así se avecinaría una tormenta y pronto

Fugaku se recargó más en el respaldo de su silla y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos para descansarlos, llevaba horas en su estudio meditando, componiendo y escribiendo una carta que quizás nunca enviaría, dejo un largo suspiro salir de sus labios y aún pensando escucho la puerta a su estudio deslizarse, una hermosa mujer al otro lado le sonrió, a sus ojos se veía adorable con su vientre redondo y su rostro lleno de alegría por el nacimiento próximo de su segundo hijo

-te ves cansado - dijo Mikoto tomando asiento a un lado de él, Fugaku sonrió de medio lado asintiendo con la cabeza al comentario - ¿que sucede?

-Han pasado muchas cosas y … creo que habrá otras por ocurrir - suspiró – las cabezas de la familia, su pensamiento comienza a nublarse, comienzan a inquietarse por la situación que se hace cada vez más notoria en la aldea y lo peor es que… creo que tienen razón

-Fugaku...

-Es increíble lo rápido con lo que todos aquí se olvidan del trabajo de los demás, de nuestra sangre y sudor invertidos en los cimientos de esta aldea y no solo eso, olvidan quienes son los que mantienen el orden y la seguridad aquí

-El trato no cambiará, la gente es y será siempre así

-Lo sé y es por eso que… creo que las inquietudes de nuestro consejo son válidas, incluso llego a pensar que son correctas aún si las acciones a tomar pudieran ser peligrosas o cuestionables

-Fugaku no querrás… iniciar algo de lo que pudieras arrepentirte después…

-No deseo hacerlo pero las circunstancias me están obligando a decidir… sin embargo admito que aún hay algo que me lo impide por el momento, una posibilidad que bien podría ignorar para continuar con el plan original pero… la duda que provoca en mi, la curiosidad de tal vez intentarlo y lograr algo diferente … simplemente no me deja salir adelante

-¿Que es lo que quieres hacer?

-Los Hyūga son un clan bien visto en esta aldea, a diferencia de nosotros ellos no imponen miedo si no respeto..¿y si nosotros pudiéramos disfrutar de ese mismo respeto? Si pudiéramos acércanos a ellos, ser vistos con ellos, tal vez la percepción de los demás para con nosotros podría cambiar beneficiosamente – su esposa le miró con detenimiento y este finalmente se decidió a mostrarle aquella carta que llevaba por horas tratando de escribir – ¿y si diéramos el primer paso?

-Yo creo que…- trató de decir la mujer, pero un fuerte dolor en su vientre se lo impidió – Fugaku…- dijo tomando del brazo de su esposo para tratar de soportar el espasmo que regresaba a ella

-¿Mikoto te encuentras bien?

-Creo que es hora…

-¿Que dices?… - le miró y supo entonces a lo que se refería – tranquila todo saldrá bien, estamos preparados – dijo el hombre tomando a su esposa en brazos saliendo de inmediato de la habitación rumbo al área médica del distrito, los doctores y parteras estarían listos enseguida para atenderla

Itachi regresaba a casa de su entrenamiento cuando noto a su padre saliendo a toda prisa de la mansión llevando a su madre en brazos, sabía que algo estaba pasando e intuía exactamente que, así que se soltó del agarre de la jovencita a su lado y antes de partir le habló

-Debo irme, mi hermano esta por llegar … pero..tan solo… no olvides seguir con el entrenamiento si quieres alcanzarme

-Así lo haré – dijo Izumi decidida a no defraudarlo, él era su maestro y le había dedicado tiempo para enseñarle y entrenar, el chico le miró dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro para después marcharse sin mirar atrás, había algo muy importante que debía de atender, estaba ansioso y feliz de por fin conocer a su pequeño hermano

Por largas horas tanto Itachi como su padre permanecieron afuera de la sala esperando, estaban inquietos pero habían optado por mantener la calma, o al menos así lo habían intentado pero la espera se prolongaba y la preocupación comenzaba a asomarse, entonces una de las asistentes de la partera salió de la habitación invitando a ambos a ingresar, Mikoto estaba sobre la cama de la enfermería con un semblante cansado y feliz al mismo tiempo, entre sus brazos descansaba una pequeña criatura que a pesar de todo estaba tranquila, callado pero con sus ojos bien abiertos observando a su alrededor, su padre fue el primero en acercarse y sonreírle orgulloso de su esposa, Itachi segundos después también se acercó y la mirada de ambos hermanos se cruzó, el mayor se llenó de admiración y cariño por aquel que siempre sería su persona más importante, la pequeña mano de Sasuke se levantó hacia él y su hermano la tomó prometiendo en ese instante que siempre cuidaría de su hermanito, que siempre velaría por su seguridad y su felicidad sin importar que

No mucho tiempo después sucedió, un hombre enmascarado había llegado a la aldea y asechaba a la mujer de cabello rojo que también estaba por dar a luz, la vigilaba porque sabía que en el momento correcto la usaría y liberaría de ella la bestia que destruiría a la aldea

Itachi se había quedado dormido y había tenido un extraño sueño, estaba en la aldea completamente solo, el cielo era rojo mientras que las casas y todos los objetos a su alrededor eran grises, un feroz rugido había hecho temblar toda el área, tanto que las casas habían comenzado a desmoronarse, no podía ver a la criatura pero a lo lejos observaba una máscara de extraña forma y color que le hacía sentir incómodo, justo cuando el hombre que portaba dicha máscara comenzaba a acercarse a él despertó. Se sentó sobre la cama conteniendo la sensación que aquel sueño le había dejado pues le ahogaba, algo no estaba bien podía sentirlo, se levantó y su primer instinto fue ver a su hermano recién nacido, Sasuke dormía tranquilo en su cuna lo que calmo a Itachi un poco, más la sensación que había tenido seguía presente, salió de casa algo nervioso buscando tomar aire fresco y entonces observó una figura brincando entre los tejados del distrito para salir de el, una figura enmascarada

La sensación que la figura había provocado en él le hicieron correr hasta la habitación de su padre para despertarle, algo en su interior le decía que una desgracia estaba por suceder y que tenían a toda costa que darse prisa y evitarla. Fugaku no estaba del todo convencido de las razones de su hijo, pero la casi súplica en sus palabras le hicieron seguir su petición y llegar al otro día hasta la casa del Hokage para prevenirle, aunque no sabían exactamente de que

Minato observó a Itachi y pudo ver en su rostro angustia clara, lo que fuera que había visto el muchacho de verdad le había alertado y aún si a simple vista pareciera una tontería le escuchó, Kushina estaba por dar a luz y Minato le había llevado al lugar donde su hijo podría nacer a salvo, pero bajo la advertencia de Itachi había alistado a sus hombres, a sus ANBU para buscar al hombre de la máscara y tal y como lo había predicho apareció dispuesto a hacerle daño a su recién nacido, más no tuvo la oportunidad, miembros de distintos clanes así como los guardias del Hokage le impidieron acercarse a la mujer, lo combatieron y una vez Minato lo bloqueo lo apresaron y lo llevaron a interrogación

Fue ahí que se descubrió quien era y la mirada de asombro y traicion se vio aún más reflejada en los pobladores para con los Uchiha, sobretodo en el grupo de ancianos que ya habían tenido sospechas de la familia

-Esto es culpa de su clan – dijo uno de ellos apuntando a Fugaku que estaba presente en la oficina del Hokage- su familia esta maldita y por poco provocan la destrucción de la aldea

-Deben ser juzgados Hokage-Sama – decía otro mirando a los ojos de Minato

-Fueron ellos quienes nos advirtieron lo que pasaría señores – contestaba el rubio en la sala – es gracias a ellos que todo se contuvo a tiempo

-Ellos lo advirtieron porque ya lo sabían, quizás fue parte de su plan

-Yo creo que los Uchiha son un clan honorable y han cumplido con su labor de protección en la aldea – decía la voz de Hiashi que entraba en la sala, los miembros de su clan también habían ayudado a contener al enmascarado y a la bestia que estuvo por salir, Fugaku miró al hombre con seriedad, aunque por dentro estaba sorprendido de las palabras y actitud de su contraparte, jamás imagino que él vendría a defenderles

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hyuga-sama- dijo Minato levantándose de su asiento – se juzgará por el crimen solo al chico, lo interrogaremos y sabremos quienes han sido los verdaderos responsables de todo esto, pero el clan Uchiha será excluido de toda culpabilidad al menos por ahora y hasta que no existan pruebas que demuestren otra cosa – dijo el rubio acercándose a Fugaku -tu hijo a salvado al mío y estoy agradecido por ello – el silencio reino en la sala y finalmente los hombres en ella emprendieron camino a sus respectivas casas, pero una vez afuera Fugaku se acercó hasta el hombre de ojos claros que ya caminaba a casa junto con sus guardias

-Hiashi-san… ¿porque lo hiciste?

-Tu esposa es una mujer sabia Fugaku-san, escuchar sus palabras tal vez no es una mala idea – y con eso dicho se marcho

Meses después y al otro lado de la aldea se recibiría también un milagro de alegría pues a la familia principal del clan Hyūga llegaría la primera de sus princesas, una hermosa bebe de ojos y carácter noble, sus padres le llamarían Hinata y asegurarían su felicidad y su protección pues además de todo sería la heredera al comando de uno de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea. Los ancianos, fueron los más asombrados y atentos al nacimiento de la criatura pues habían puesto sus ojos en ella con la esperanza de poder usarla a su favor

Un par de años más pasaron y la grandeza del poder y habilidad de Itachi ya había llegado a oídos de toda la aldea, el Hokage se había entrevistado con su padre y juntos habían decidido adelantarlo en la academia, con ese movimiento pronto se graduaría. Ahora el pequeño que ya comenzaba a dejar crecer más su cabello regresaba a casa luego de las clases y grande fue su sorpresa al notar a Izumi esperando por verle pasar sentada sobre una roca

-¿Que haces aquí Izumi?

-Esperaba por ti Itachi-kun – contestó alegre y algo sonrojada la joven

-No deberías estar sola fuera del distrito

-Lo sé pero… quería acompañarte de regreso a casa – contestó la chica poniéndose de pie junto al muchacho tomando de su mano

-Puedo cuidarme solo

-… también dijiste que esta vez si entrenaríamos juntos… y no quería que lo olvidaras

-Nunca lo olvidaría, pero no sé si estés lista para aumentar el entrenamiento – contestó Itachi soltándose del agarre de la jovencita comenzando con su camino a casa, ella camino detrás de él argumentando

-Yo soy muy fuerte y hábil, puedo hacer muchas cosas igual que tú

-Lo dudo mucho

-¡No es justo! dijiste que me entrenarías – dijo Izumi pero pronto vio como Itachi aceleraba el paso y le dejaba hablando sola – ¡espera!

Itachi siguió corriendo hasta llegar al distrito, no había usado toda su velocidad pues deseaba que la chica le siguiera, le estaba trayendo de vuelta, llegó hasta los jardines cerca de la mansión y a lo lejos observó a su madre que sostenía de las manos al pequeño Sasuke mientras este intentaba caminar por primera vez, Itachi se quedó recargado en la barda de su jardín observando a su pequeño hermano con una sonrisa, estaba feliz de verlo crecer y sonría al ver la terquedad característica de la familia en el, pues insistía en soltarse de su madre para hacerlo solo, ignoro o al menos actuó como si hubiera ignorado a la jovencita que llegaba agitada a su lado, Izumi finalmente le había alcanzado y silenciosamente se había acercado a él para recargarse también sobre la barda y observar

-Que lindo par de novios – dijo otra voz detrás de ellos, el semblante de Itachi no cambió más Shisui podía detectar molestia en el

-Ella no es mi novia, así que deja de molestarnos Shisui

-No lo niegues Itachi, además hacen bonita pareja – sonrió el pelinegro de par en par - …Itachi e Izumi sentados bajo un árbol, se dan besos en la boca...la..la…la … - cantaba el muchacho, pero sus labios de pronto se vieron atrapados por los dedos del heredero del clan que los presionaba con fuerza

\- deja de molestar Shisui

-Hey, yo solo digo lo que veo, porque Itachi quiere a Izumi... – decía el muchacho mientras corría para alejarse de su primo que molesto corría tras él mientras izumi corría detrás de ambos, tan solo era un juego por lo que Itachi no abusaba de su velocidad y fuerza y solo se mantenía detrás de su amigo gustoso

La paz reinaría por otra temporada pero un par de tragedias marcarían la vida de los habitantes del clan Hyuga, la primera de ellas, la muerte de su matriarca con el nacimiento de su segunda hija. Fugaku se había enterado y aconsejado por Mikoto había acudido hasta la mansión Hyuga esperando entregar sus condolencias a la familia, era lo mínimo que podía hacer

-Mi señor – decía uno de los miembros del la segunda rama al hombre vestido de negro que observaba con detenimiento y dolor el cuadro de una hermosa mujer de cabello azul oscuro y ojos claros, estaba rodeado por velas y flores así como papiros con escritos sagrados para asegurar su ingreso al paraíso de los muertos. Prestó atención a su sirviente pero no apartó la vista del altar al frente suyo – Uchiha Fugaku ha venido y desea poder hablar con usted

-¿Te ha dicho que es lo que quiere?

-Lamenta se perdida mi señor y desea decírselo en persona

-Muy bien… saldré a recibirlo– dijo poniéndose de pie cuando el sirviente se había marchado, observó una vez más aquel cuadro y luego de un suspiro profundo salió de la habitación, sin embargo de camino se vio interrumpido por el consejo de ancianos de la familia, sus tres cabezas principales le detenían con severidad en el rostro

-Mi señor, no creo que sea prudente recibir a ese hombre – decía Hyuga Yahiro

-¿Cuál es el motivo?

-Conoce perfectamente bien el pasado de los Uchiha, el que haya venido es en sí una falta de respeto – dijo Hyuga Hyame

-Exactamente, seguramente solo vino a mofarse de nuestra perdida – habló de nueva cuenta Hyuga Yahiro

-Sabe lo que los Uchiha le hicieron a este clan en el pasado, no podemos confiar en ellos – contestó ahora Hyuga Ryoho

-La decisión de verlo o no es completamente mía, y mi respuesta es afirmativa así que si me disculpan debo atender a las visitas – terminó Hiashi caminando para dejar en silencio a los tres viejos

Los ancianos estaban molestos, pero no podrían detener más el camino de su señor, Hiashi llegó hasta la sala principal de la mansión en donde Fugaku ya esperaba sentado disfrutando de un té, el hombre de ojos claros se acercó despacio hasta el tomando asiento al frente suyo, de inmediato una taza más fue servida a él y luego de que los sirvientes se marcharan no hubo más que silencio

-Lamentó lo que ha pasado Hiashi-san, de verdad lo lamento y deseo que la paz vuelva a ti y a tu familia pronto- dijo Fugaku por ese único momento olvidando el protocolo, no usando los honoríficos específicos, tan solo quería expresarse sinceramente – se que no puedo entender tu dolor, pero imagino lo terrible que puede ser, la sola idea de perder a Mikoto es dolorosa

-Gracias … por tus palabras Fugaku-san– dijo el hombre de ojos perla de verdad agradecido – no tenias porque venir y aún así lo hiciste… se requiere de un gran valor y una gran empatía para superar nuestras diferencias de ese modo

-Se que nunca hemos sido… bueno que nuestra relación nunca ha sido buena, pero a pesar de todo siempre hubo respeto, sobre todo en batalla, nuestras diferencias no nos impiden ser un buen equipo cuando queremos serlo, ya lo hemos demostrado

-Agradezco tus palabras Uchiha-san

-Si necesitas algo, sabes que puedes pedirlo – y diciendo eso se puso de pie dispuesto a regresar a su casa, hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta, pero las palabras de Hiashi le detuvieron

-No es más que un mito, no sabemos si de verdad paso o si solo fueron cuentos de ancianos, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, así que creo que es momento de superar nuestras diferencias nuevamente

-Yo también lo creo – dijo Fugaku con una sonrisa de medio lado saliendo de la habitación, el entendimiento entre ellos se estaba creando

Aquel había sido el primer encuentro, comenzaban a acordar el camino hacia la tranquilidad aún si este estaría lleno de intriga por parte de ambas familias, más los lideres en su interior sabían que de superar las pruebas los resultados serían beneficiosos para ambos. Durante algunos años más se dieron otros esporádicos encuentros, a veces era Hiashi quien acudía al distrito Uchiha y se entrevistaba con la cabeza de la familia o era Fugaku quien acudía al hogar de la familia de ojos claros para hablar.

Itachi aún a su corta edad se había graduado de la academia y ya comenzaba a realizar misiones al tiempo que ayudaba a entrenar a sus compañeros, se había vuelto la admiración de muchos y de muchas a lo largo de la Villa, lo que divertía a su primo Shisui y ponía celosa a su mejor amiga Izumi, aunque esta nunca lo admitía. Por el momento caminaba con ella de regreso a su distrito, Izumi había salido por algunas compras que su madre necesitaba y se había encontrado en el camino con Itachi, la chica en un principio había pensado que el muchacho le ignoraría al verla pasar, sin embargo el de pelo largo se había ofrecido a acompañarla sin mayor problema a casa. Estaban por llegar cuando notaron a Mikoto en las afueras, parecía angustiada, preocupada y al notarlo Itachi corrió a ella

-¿Que sucede madre?

-Sasuke… él se separó de mi, estábamos juntos en el marcado y ahora… no se ha donde se marchado o si algo le paso

-Madre, Sasuke es de carácter fuerte aún si es un niño, te aseguro que no dejará que nada le pase, iré a buscarlo, no te preocupes lo encontraré

-Gracias Itachi- dijo la mujer colocando su mano en la mejilla de su hijo mayor sonriendo, el chico dio media vuelta y a toda prisa salió en busca de su hermano

-Itachi-kun déjame ayudarte

-Izumi no es necesario, además te esperan en casa

-yo soy tu mejor amiga y tus problemas son míos también, así que los podemos resolver juntos, tú ve al sur de la aldea yo buscaré por el norte, cubriremos más terreno para localizarlo

-De acuerdo – contestó Itachi observando una sonrisa de confianza en la chica que de inmediato dio la vuelta y salió en dirección al norte, el muchacho hizo lo mismo también, _¿en donde se habrá metido?_ peso el peligro mientras corría a toda prisa, entonces pasó cerca de un jardín y pudo sentirlo, la presencia de su hermano estaba cerca _¿como diablos había llegado hasta ahí?_ no lo sabía pero sin perder más tiempo se adentró en el jardín hasta que finalmente lo encontró, su madre e incluso el habían estado angustiados por el paradero del pequeño Sasuke y el niño estaba completamente tranquilo alimentando a los peces del estanque junto con otra niña. Curioso les observó por unos momentos escuchando su infantil platica y cuando sintió que era suficiente se acercó hasta ellos. Ambos chiquillos salieron de su trance al escuchar pasos que se acercaban.

\- ¡Sasuke al fin te encuentro! – dijo el joven arrodillándose frente a su pequeño hermano – Mamá estaba muy preocupada ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

-Lo siento hermano

-No importa ya, volvamos a casa – dijo el mayor levantando la mirada observando finalmente a la niña a lado del más pequeño, la infante le miro con grandes ojos perla mientras entendía que se llevarían a su nuevo amigo, los ojos de Itachi se movieron hacia Sasuke que también le miraba de ese modo, parecía que tampoco deseaba dejar su nuevo descubrimiento, pero debía llevarlo a casa, su madre estaba muy angustiada y habría problemas si su padre se enteraba que se había escapado – se verán en otra ocasión – dijo el chico tomando en brazos a su hermano, no les dio tiempo a despedirse como ellos lo hubieran deseado, Sasuke tan solo movió su manita de un lado a otro despidiéndose de la niña que hacía lo mismo sin dejar de mirarle, permanecía estática sobre el pasto mientras los visitantes se marchaban

Sasuke no dejó de mirar hacia atrás mientras era cargado lejos del jardín, su hermano noto la desconformidad en su rostro y le habló para llamar su atención

\- ¿Te agrado esa niña verdad pequeño Sasuke? – pregunto el chico ganando los ojos del menor en los de él – si me lo preguntas yo creo que es muy bonita

\- Si lo es - contestó Sasuke con un brillo en los ojos que no pasó desapercibido por su hermano, Itachi conocía esa clase de brillo pues el mismo se había notado teniéndolo cuando cierta amiga suya era nombrada

-No dejes pasar la oportunidad Sasuke – dijo el chico mientras sonreía con ironía – tal vez ustedes sean la unión que tanto se ha profetizado – añadió el muchacho recordando las palabras de la anciana la noche del festival. Tal vez todo este tiempo habían sido reales y marcaban un destino que estaba por cumplirse

Fugaku había sido llamado a la Torre del Hokage pero no había sido él quien le entrevistara, Danzo le había interceptado y llevado hasta su oficina en donde entablaron una conversación a solas, pocas palabras habían tenido relevancia más los tonos ocultos y los mensajes que podía leer en ellos le alertaron, ese anciano y otros tres más estaban en desacuerdo con la nueva imagen que los Uchiha estaban dando al pueblo, detestaban sobretodo la nueva relajación que se estaba creando entre los clanes más poderosos de la aldea, no dejaba de insinuar que era un plan elaborado por la familia de la cresta roja y blanca buscando un objetivo que no sería del agrado de todos. Fugaku guardo silencio no queriendo decir algo que pudiera dar más sospechas al anciano, si bien años atrás su clan había albergado una idea peligrosa, ahora el tema se había dejado en el olvido, su situación había cambiado y estaban buscando por el buen camino una mayor estabilidad en la aldea. Sin más que argumentar la cabeza de los Uchiha salió de la oficina con la amenaza de que estaría vigilado.

Hiashi había decidido salir para despejar su mente, ya habían pasado un par de años desde la partida de su esposa y aún los recuerdos de ella en el distrito le dolían, necesitaba alejarse de ellos y tomar un respiro para salir adelante, siguió con su paso hasta cerca del camino hacia la torre del Hokage notando al hombre de cabello y ojos negros que al parecer había salido de ahí, Uchiha Fugaku portaba un semblante que dejaba ver que su última entrevista con el líder de la aldea no había sido del todo satisfactoria. No entendió porque, pero se acercó hasta el hombre que al parecer aún no le había visto

-Un mal encuentro con el Hokage – dijo Hiashi llegando hasta su contraparte

-Así parece, pero no con él, con los ancianos del consejo, ellos son aún más … insistentes por así decirlo, las palabras con ellos son constantes últimamente

-A veces esos hombres y sus acciones son difíciles de entender

-Y de predecir también – contestó Fugaku

-¿Tampoco te agradan?

-No del todo, ni ellos ni lo que provocan con sus acciones, al menos se que Hokage-sama los mantiene en control

-Lo mismo debería hacer con su hijo, ese niño es un tornado de travesuras en la aldea y aún es un infante, será terrible entre más adulto, en fin, recuerda tener templaza Uchiha-San, perder la lucidez en el razonamiento puede llevar no solo a malas decisiones si no a terribles decisiones y consecuencias

-De vedad deseo que no lleguemos a un momento así – dijo culpable el Uchiha al recordar los planes que años atrás habían creado para la aldea

-Estoy de camino al mercado, mi esposa… bueno ella, solía comprar semillas de lavanda para el jardín que estaba construyendo, y entiendo que a Hinata le ha llamado la atención el color y el aroma de las flores, tal vez su nodriza pueda ayudarla a plantarlas, si lo deseas puedes acompañarme

-Tal vez sea buena idea, creo que necesito una distracción – contestó el hombre sonriendo a su contraparte que hizo lo mismo emprendiendo así el camino seguido de su compañero

Los tres grandes amigos continuaban con su entrenamiento dentro de los terrenos Uchiha, sus habilidades habían crecido considerablemente por lo que ya tenían órdenes de practicar sus grandes poderes lejos de la vista pública, la idea de mantener el secreto de su verdadera fuerza, era un tema que seguía constante en el pensar de la familia Uchiha sin importar lo que estuviera pasando ahora

-De nuevo – dijo Itachi firme mientras veía a su primo y a su amiga ponerse en pose de ataque nuevamente

-Esto es demasiado Itachi, estoy cansado – reclamó Shisui tirándose al suelo fastIdiado

-De nuevo he dicho – contestó el de pelo largo jalando de la mano de su primo para levantarlo- si quieren pasar el examen de la academia tendrán que hacerlo mejor así que háganlo de nuevo

-De acuerdo… que más da – dijo el chico tomando pose de ataque de nuevo para realizar la esfera de fuego, Izumi hizo lo mismo y dispuesta a impresionar a Itachi y demostrar que habia progresado, lanzó el ataque de manera inesperada y fuerte sorprendiendo a ambos muchachos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo el heredero Uchiha abrió los ojos desmesurado y luego pintó una sonrisa de medio lado orgulloso

-Bien hecho Izumi – dijo Itachi poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica y por unos segundos perdiendo su vista en la de ella, claro que el gesto no duró mucho pues la burla de su primo no se hizo esperar

-Son tan lindos juntos

-Cállate Shisui – dijo Itachi serio, pero el otro pelinegro no hizo más que sonreír aún más y estaba por decir algo cuando el ruido de los guardias del clan les alertó, corrían a toda prisa para llegar a la mansión, curioso el heredero de los Uchiha se encaminó hacia el lugar notando que acudían hasta el estudio donde su padre se encontraba

-¿Que significa esto? – pregunto Fugaku abriendo la puerta a sus guardias

-Mi señor tenemos noticias importantes, es sobre el clan Hyūga, su princesa ha desaparecido, sospechan que fue raptada

-¿Que dices?

-El hermano menor de Hyuga Hiashi ya ha partido en su búsqueda y el señor del clan está por hacerlo también, creímos que era importante que lo supiera

-Y lo es… - dijo el jefe de los Uchiha levantando la mirada para notar al mayor de sus hijos en el fondo observándolo, había escuchado todo y sin duda estaba listo para la misión

-Itachi, toma lo que necesites, partiremos enseguida

-Si padre

Fue entonces que Itachi miró a su hermano saliendo de uno de los cuartos, al parecer también había escuchado la noticia, vio algo en el que llamó su atención, el niño había demostrado poca empatía para con los demás, no gustaba de acercarse mucho a otros, ni siquiera de su familia mas ahora podía ver en el preocupación por la niña que había visto tan solo una vez, Itachi sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a él doblando una rodilla para estar a su altura

-no te preocupes tonto hermanito, yo la traeré de regreso, te lo prometo - dijo golpeándole la frente con los dedos, el pequeño solo atinó a cubrirse para quejarse por el gesto, Itachi dio media vuelta y caminó hasta su padre que ya esperaba por el, esta sería una misión especial. Mikoto se acercó hasta Sasuke posando sus manos en sus hombros mientras el pequeño veía a su hermano partir con una sonrisa, su hermano mayor era extraordinario, un verdadero héroe y sabía que traería a su amiga de regreso

Hiashi estaba por salir tras su hermano que se había adelantado siguiendo las pistas de su hija, cuando en su camino encontró a un grupo de shinobis que ya esperaban por él

-¿que hacen aquí? – pregunto Hiashi un tanto desconfiado

-Dijimos que íbamos a intentarlo… es momento de intentarlo, te ayudaremos a encontrarla – contesto Fugaku acercándose a él para darle la mano, el otro hombre la tomó y con una leve sonrisa de confianza respondió

-Gracias Uchiha-San

Hizashi había localizado a la niña, dos hombres provenientes de otra aldea se la habían llevado hasta las afueras, en lo profundo del bosque, se habían escondido en las cavernas y la mantenían atada, la pobre pequeña estaba atemorizada, sus ojos dejaban salir lágrimas mientras su único deseo era volver a casa, su tío quería llegar a ella y sacarla de ahí pronto pero aventurarse solo era una mala idea. Sintió que alguien se acercaba y se giró defensivo a su oponente, pero al frente suyo no estaba un enemigo, si no su hermano y... el lider del clan Uchiha

-¿Que está pasando… porque? – pregunto el menor de los gemelos sorprendido, pero su hermano hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio

-Te lo dire luego ¿que sabes de Hinata?

-Esta en esa cueva, a la entrada hay dos sujetos y me pareció ver otros tres al fondo, están esperando por alguien

-¿Alguien? – pregunto Fugaku

-Un comprador… pretenden quitarle los ojos a mi sobrina para tomar su poder y entregarlo a alguien más

-No dejaremos que eso pase – dijo decidido Itachi

-Podemos sacarla sin que le hagan daño, podríamos dividirnos en dos grupos, uno podría crear una distracción al frente mientras el otro se escabulle para detener a los hombres del interior y sacar a Hinata

-Yo crearé la distracción – dijo Hiashi encendido sus ojos listo para actuar, pero una mano en su hombro lo paró por un segundo

-Yo te ayudaré – dijo Fugaku

-Itachi-san, tú y hizashi usarán la oportunidad para entrar y sacar a la pequeña

-Entendido

-No dudes en usar tu fuerza si la necesitas hijo, pero procura sacar a la niña sin daño alguno

-Lo haré padre

Era el momento para lanzarse al ataque, Hiashi y Fugaku caminaron seguros hasta la puerta de entrada de la cueva, los dos guardias al frente les notaron de inmediato y al ver de quienes se trataban no dudaron en llamar a sus compañeros, pero fueron más de lo que esperaban, del interior salieron cuatro hombres y por las indicaciones que daban había otros dos en el interior resguardando a Hinata

-Imagino que saben a qué hemos venido -dijo Hiashi

-Infligieron las leyes de nuestra aldea, y se metieron con las familias equivocadas – comentó Fugaku cerrando los puños con fuerza

-¿Porque un Uchiha ayudaría a un Hyūga? no se supone que se odian

-No este día – contestó Hiashi

-No importa, acabaremos con ustedes y tendremos mucho más que vender – grito uno de los hombres lanzándose al ataque contra Fugaku quien de inmediato lo rechazó, los otros enemigos al notarlo hicieron lo mismo pero atacando a Hiashi

Itachi era bueno sin duda, se había escabullido perfectamente entre las sombras y había dejado inconsciente a otros dos guardias en un parpadeo, hizashi decidió tan solo seguirlo pues al parecer no necesitaba ayuda para abrir el camino, se internaron en la cueva notando luz en el fondo, antorchas iluminaban un espacio un tanto grande en cuyo suelo se encontraba la princesa Hyuga atada, amordazada y llena de angustia, estaban por acercarse cuando un hombre impresionantemente grande se paró frente a ellos deteniendo su paso

-Otro Hyūga y un Uchiha, debe se mi día de suerte

-Tal vez lo sea – comentó el mayor sarcástico

-No pensarán llevarse a la mocosa

-Ese es exactamente el plan – contestó Itachi y tan solo al terminar de hablar se vio atacado por aquel inmenso hombre, era increíblemente fuerte y había logrado hacer retroceder un par de pasos al joven de cabellera larga, pero el chico solo levantó el rostro sonriendo malicioso

Los dos jefes de familia habían detenido a sus adversarios perfectamente, podrían haber sido varios pero su poder luchando juntos no tenía comparación, una vez seguros que sus enemigos habían caído corrieron al interior de la cueva encontrando a un Hizashi sorprendido mostrándoles como el muchacho de cabellera negra y larga había derrotado el gran hombre sin problema e incluso ahora desataba las cuerdas de la pequeña

-Gracias…shinobi-san- dijo la niña aún con lágrimas en las mejillas

-No llores, te ves más linda cuando sonríes y a mi hermano le gustará verte sonreír – dijo Itachi tomando a la niña en brazos para llevarla hasta su padre que la recibió feliz, la sacó de la cueva rumbo a casa mientras los otros se encargaban de capturar a los inconscientes hombres para llevarlos a interrogar después

Danzo aún estaba incómodo con la nueva situación entre los Uchiha y la aldea, aún soprechaba de ellos e inconforme con la respuesta del Hokage, había decido realizar una investigación separada, encontraría algo con que justificar su rabia con el clan de la cresta roja y blanca, el problema era que no tenía los medios para hacerlo, los mejores espías eran sin duda Los ANBU, más no tendría acceso a ellos sin que el Hokage se enterara y peor aún, su capitán era nada más y nada menos que Itachi Uchiha, no importaba, ya pensaría en un plan para obtener lo que buscaba, quería deshacerse de ese clan y lo haría sin duda.

Fugaku y su guardia de tres hombres habían llegado a la puerta principal del distrito Hyuga, el mismo Hiashi les había mandado llamar, les invitaba a una tarde de té en los jardines de la mansión para platicar, Sasuke de seis años al escuchar a donde se dirigía su padre había decidido acompañarle y el hombre aceptando los caprichos de su esposa había aceptado. Las puertas se abrieron mostrando a un par de guardias que al momento se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a su señor, Hiashi y su hermano detrás de él llegaban para recibir a su invitados, más los ojos de Fugaku captaron una figura más que tímidamente se escondía en el fondo

Siguieron al dueño de aquella mansión hasta llegar a los jardines y fue ahí donde Sasuke finalmente noto a la pequeña que se ocultaba tras las columnas, la verdad era que secretamente se habían visto antes, constantemente a decir verdad, pues ambos niños salían al bosque para intentar jugar con los otros, aunque la timidez de la niña le impedía integrarse aún si Naruto, el hijo del Hokage, la invitaba a jugar, el niño le agradaba a Hinata pero su energía y alegría era muy superior a la de ella por lo que la intimidaba un poco, debido a ello prefería mantenerse entre las sombras tan solo observando a los otros jugar, ahí era donde Sasuke siempre la encontraba y al final terminaba quedándose con ella.

-¿Que se supone haces? no deberías ocultarte- dijo Sasuke llegando a ella

-Lo sé, dijiste que era una niña muy rara, pero no puedo evitarlo

-Si que eres rara ... pero agradable

-¿Te gustaría conocer los peces de nuestro estanque?

-De acuerdo – dijo el niño siguiendo a su compañera que caminaba tímidamente delante de él, pero era tan lenta que el pequeño de cabello negro optó por tomarla de la mano y hacerla caminar más rápido siguiendo sus indicaciones para llegar al estanque

Aquellos movimientos no pasaron desapercibidos por Fugaku que ahora seguía a Hiashi hasta unas mesas preparadas en el jardín, los guardias del Uchiha esperaron en los alrededores mientras su señor tomaba asiento frente al hombre de ojos claros para tomar el té

-Parece que nuestros hijos se agradan, creen que no lo notamos pero sabemos que se juntan en el parque, juegan sin notar la diferencia entre familias - decía Hiashi

-Tal vez eso debería de ser lo más normal ¿no lo crees? - contestó Fugaku

-Lo he pensado, de hecho últimamente han venido a mí las palabras que aquella anciana nos dio tiempo atrás

-Yo no he podido olvidarlas del todo

-¿Y cuál es tu sugerencia?

-¿Que pasaría si hiciéramos caso de ellas? si de verdad hubiera una unión entre los clanes, si hemos de pensarlo en un modo más sobrio… la posibilidad de una sangre mucho más poderosa es beneficiosa para amabas familias

-¿estarías dispuesto… a dejar que algo nuevo se forme? podría no funcionar

-Requerirá la paciencia y el esfuerzo de cada uno de nosotros, pero… si se logra - suspiró – podríamos intentarlo con algo que por si solo parece estarse formando – dijo observando a los chiquillos que platicaban cerca del estanque

-Ella es mi heredera, no podría dejarla ir Fugaku-san

-Y el es mi hijo, mi segundo al mando cuando crezca, escucha ella seguirá siendo tu heredera, pero no de tu clan como tal, si no de una nueva familia que por supuesto estará apoyada por nosotros

-Aún tengo ciertas dudas al respecto, aunque admito que mi curiosidad es más grande, además deseo que esta absurda pelea mítica entre los clanes se termine

-Tenemos algo en común Hiashi-san

-Entonces hagamos los acuerdos y veamos si funciona

Aquella tarde se había hecho la negociacion, Sasuke y Hinata quedarían comprometidos y al llegar a la mayoría de edad contrarían matrimonio formando una nueva línea en el clan de ambos. Los chiquillos no entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, aunque claro notaban que sus familias empezaban a pasar más tiempo juntos y que a ellos mismos se les dejaba jugar sin que lo tuvieran que ocultar

Una tarde habían salido de paseo y jugaban a las escondidillas en el bosque, Itachi estaba en su día de descanso por lo que había decido acompañarlos en el paseo, ahora se encontraba recostado en el pasto con su espalda recargada en un árbol observando como los niños corrían de un lado a otro, de pronto la sombra de una figura a su lado le cubrió y al girarse sonrió de medio lado a la persona al frente suyo

\- Así que pasas tu tiempo libre como niñera – dijo Izumi conteniendo su propia risa por el comentario

-No entiendo porque te causa gracia – contestó el muchacho fingiendo indignación, izumi le siguió el juego

-Bueno si te ofende tanto la verdad, lo mejor es que me marche- dijo la chica moviéndose para irse ocultando su sonrisa, más Itachi en un movimiento rápido la tomó de la muñeca haciendo que la chica perdiera un poco el equilibrio y terminara cayendo sentada sobre el regazo del muchacho

-Eso fue inesperado – susurro Itachi perdiendo su mirada en la de la chica que se había congelado al notar la posición en la que habían quedado, los sentimientos hacia el chico que por mucho tiempo había guardado solo para ella comenzaron a salir a flote nuevamente, la mano de la joven subió hasta un mechón de cabello del muchacho para posarlo tras su oreja sin dejar de mirarlo, ese hombre poseía su corazón, estaba claro que no habría nuca nadie más para ella, nadie más que Itachi, el momento fue tan mágico que sin quererlo se dejó llevar acercando sus labios a los del muchacho en un tierno y algo torpe beso, Itachi se sorprendió completamente, no por la accion de la chica, si no por las sensaciones que comenzaban a brotar en el, la razón da Izumi de pronto regreso a ella y se dispuso a separarse del chico pero este la detuvo y por el contrario la apretó más a él, colocó una mano sobre la nuca de la joven sosteniendo su cabeza con firmeza mientras le robaba otro beso, uno más profundo y apasionado

Sasuke y Hinata habían detenido su juego y ahora observan sorprendidos y algo asqueados a la pareja al fondo que continuaba con el beso, para los niños era un comportamiento adulto muy extraño que ellos sin duda preferían rechazar

-¿ella es la novia de tu hermano? - pregunto Hinata curiosa

-Eso supongo, escuche a mama decir que seguramente terminaría casado con ella

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, supongo que porque se agradan…mi madre me dijo… que también nosotros… nos casaríamos algún día – dijo en voz baja Sasuke provocando un sonrojo en ambos, Hinata asintió con la cabeza y delicadamente habló

-Mi padre me dijo lo mismo … supongo que es… porque nos agradamos también

-Creo que si… hagamos lo mismo que ellos – dijo señalando a su hermano que continuaba besando a Izumi

-¿Qué?- pregunto Hinata al borde de un colapso

-Tal vez así es como sabremos si de verdad nos agradamos para casarnos – contestó el niño de pronto inclinándose a Hinata plantando un pequeño y muy ligero beso en la niña, el movimiento fue muy rápido y al momento se separaron- me sigues agradando aunque no entiendo porque es tan importante un beso, no pasó nada con él

-Es cierto… no fue nada... pero me sigues agradando también

-Bueno entonces si podemos casarnos en el futuro – dijo Sasuke para después seguir con el juego, la pareja al fondo había detenido sus acciones y ahora miraban abrazados y tranquilos a los niños

La puerta de su oficina se abrió dejando pasar al joven de cabello largo y negro, su semblante era serio y le miraba con sospecha, pero eso no intimidaría al hombre mayor, por el contrario este le saludó amablemente y le invitó a tomar asiento al frente suyo, pero el chico se negó

-No debes estar tan tenso Itachi, no te he mandado a llamar por algo urgente, tan solo deseo que me ayudes a resolver algo que ha llamado mi atención y mi curiosidad, es un asunto que no deseo moleste al Hokage por lo que hablo contigo no como el capitán de Los ANBU si no como un shinobi de alto rango – dijo Danzo sospechoso

-¿ que podría ser señor, lo que le inquieta?

-¿Que es lo que está planeando tu familia?

-Sigo sin entender a que se refiere señor

-Te voy a ser sincero Itachi, hasta hace algunos años tenía información que confirmaba el descontento de tu familia para con la aldea y no solo eso, había comentarios e ideas sobre ciertas acciones que tu clan desaseaba hacer contra el gobierno de esta aldea

-Por como lo comenta mi señor, me parece que son solo rumores mal informados

-Tal vez, pero tu familia gusta de realizar extrañas acciones, son muy impredecibles y explosivos … y esta… nueva amistad que está construyendo con los Hyuga, bueno me parece que es un plan bien elaborado y tan solo me pregunto con que fin

-El fin que tenga no es importante mientras no atente contra el bienestar de esta aldea y de su gente, creo que los planes que los clanes tengas entre ellos, es un asunto en el que solo ellos pueden intervenir

-Lo entiendo y créeme no deseo que te molestes Itachi, no deseo entrometerme, todo ha sido la gran curiosidad que me invade, pero si tú dices que no hay nada de que preocuparse entonces yo creeré en tu palabra, después de todo eres un honorable shinobi

-Gracias señor

-Ahora puedes retirarte – dijo haciendo una señal para darle partida al muchacho, itachi dio una reverencia y enseguida salió de la oficina, necesitaba hablar con su padre y con el señor Hiashi de inmediato

Sasuke y Hinata ahora con doce años caminaban por rumbos separados hacia la academia, sin bien no era mentira que la chispa de sentimientos en ellos había crecido, mantenían un bajo perfil, su compromiso era un secreto bien guardado por ambas familias lo que permitía que los jóvenes llevaran una vida más tranquila. Ellos mismos evitaban mencionar que estaban comprometidos y sus encuentros, que por el momento eran de amistad y entrenamientos, los tenía dentro de sus distritos o lejos de los ojos públicos, lo que hacía que fueran mucho más agradables

Este era su primer día de clases en la academia, Sasuke iba confiado camino a ella, Itachi se había encargado de entrenarlo a él y a Hinata bajo la estricta mirada del padre de los chicos, por lo que sus habilidades iban ya avanzadas, la academia no sería un problema, también en lo bajo se sentía feliz de volver a verla, no era que no se hubieran visto durante todo ese tiempo antes de ingresar a la escuela, pero cada vez que la veía había una electrificante y satisfactoria corriente en su cuerpo que le hacían sentir sumamente feliz y ya le gustaba la sensación de sobre manera aunque nunca lo expresara y es que su carácter era serio, mantenía siempre un rostro sin sentimientos como buen descendiente de su familia que se caracterizaba por ello, aunque con Hinata era diferente pues era la única que lo podía hacer sonreír.

La vio acercándose por el otro lado del camino, portaba esa maravillosa y dulce sonrisa que le encantaba, estaba por llegar a ella cuando una figura rubia se atravesó en su camino

-Oye teme, tardaste mucho, casi llegas tarde – gritaba Naruto, el mejor amigo de Sasuke, se conocían desde tiempo atrás pues su padre siendo el encargado de la seguridad de la aldea, tenía varias visitas al Hokage, el padre de Naruto y mientras ellos hablaban sus asuntos, los niños comenzaron a conocerse terminando al final como mejores amigos. Hinata había estado presente en muchos de esos encuentros y por ello habían formado un trío de buenos amigos. Al verlos juntos se acercó corriendo a ellos para saludarlos

-Hola Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun

-Buenos días Hinata-Chan- gritaba entusiasmado Naruto lanzándose a ella para abrazarla, pero se vio duramente detenido por el pelinegro

-¿Qué crees qué haces idiota? – pregunto molesto Sasuke olvidando por completo que Naruto ignoraba su compromiso con Hinata, por lo que la reacción ahora le estaba resultando extraña al rubio

-Solo saludo a Hinata-Chan

-No necesitas abrazarla para hacerlo

-¿Pero que te pasa teme?

-Sasuke-kun está bien… mejor … mejor entremos a clases o de verdad llegaremos tarde – decía la jovencita buscando de alguna forma parar el conflicto, Sasuke suspiró entendiendo lo que hacía la chica y aún molesto aceptó siguiendo a los otros al interior del recinto

Hinata aún era muy tímida por lo que al entrar al salón había optado por un asiento en la parte más alejada del salón, Sasuke la observó haciéndolo y de inmediato trató de ir tras ella para sentarse a su lado, pero dos chicas sonrojadas le impidieron el paso

-Sasuke-kun que bueno que ya estés aquí- decía Ino agarrando su brazo mientras el otro era tomado por la chica de cabello rosa que también comenzó a hablar

-¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo Sasuke-kun?- preguntaba Sakura jalando de su brazo para llevarlo hasta su lugar, pero el muchacho simplemente no se movió

-Lo ves tonta, no quiere sentarse conmigo, vamos Sasuke te reserve un lugar a mi lado

-¡Oye Ino tonta! Yo lo invité primero

-Pero no quiere sentarse contigo – discutían las chicas, Sasuke cerró los ojos fastidiado por un momento, ese no había sido el primer encuentro con aquellas jovencitas, ya las había visto antes en la aldea y desde el primer día habían insistido en seguirle a todos lados para llamar su atención, o simplemente pasar tiempo con el. Sasuke abrió los ojos subiendo el rostro notando inmediatamente a la jovencita de ojos perlas mirándolo fijamente, había algo de tristeza en su mirada, apartó a las chicas que seguían con su discusión y fue directo hasta la joven de cabello corto y oscuro, estaba por sentarse a su lado cuando noto a Naruto haciéndolo primero

-Lo siento amigo, perdiste tu oportunidad – contestaba travieso el rubio logrando sin querer una sonrisa de la ojiperla por el gesto que estaba haciendo y por el que había ganado de Sasuke, este estaba por decir algo cuando su maestro entró pidiendo silencio, el pelinegro no tuvo otra opción más que sentarse a unos cuantos lugares de Naruto y Hinata

Las clases continuaron y en numerosas ocasiones el Uchiha se vio invadido por las chicas, Hinata lo observaba y notaba como Sasuke traba de llegar a ella, pero por alguna razón prefería alejarse de el. Saberlo tan popular en la escuela, sobretodo por las chicas, le hacía sentirse incómoda, molesta con ella misma y buscando borrar el sentimiento huía. Naruto la encontró sentada baja un árbol y se acercó a ella preguntándole si se encontraba bien, la chica no dijo la verdad y explicaba mejor que era porque estaba nerviosa al ser su primer día, Sasuke los observó desde el fondo aún rodeado por las chicas que no le dejaban en paz y cuando quiso llegar a sus amigos estos se habían marchado

El momento de volver a casa había llegado y Sasuke buscaba por todos lados a Hinata pues quería acompañarla a casa, pero parecía que ella había desaparecido

-Idiota - dijo Sasuke acercándose a Naruto

-Oye teme no me digas así

-¿En donde está Hinata?

-Oh dijo que debía volver a casa pronto así que se fue hace unos minutos

-¿Qué? – hablo Sasuke dando la vuelta para salir a toda prisa en busca de la jovencita, brinco a las ramas de los árboles y corrió por ellas a toda velocidad, entonces la vio caminando a paso lento y con la cabeza agachada, sin esperar un minuto más saltó frente de ella asustándola y deteniéndola

-¿Por qué te marchaste asi?

-Tenía que volver a casa

-Yo quería llevarte y te fuiste sin mi

-Lo…. Siento es que… pensé que… estarías ocupado con esas chicas y yo...

-Esas chicas… esas chicas son una molestia Hinata ¿Por qué querría pasar tiempo con ellas?

-Es que son muy bonitas y yo… bueno yo….

-Tu eres mi prometida

-¿ y tú quieres que sea así? … Sasuke-kun… tu… podrías escoger sin problema a cualquier chica de la aldea, hay tantas tan hermosas que yo… bueno no sería justo que siguieras atado a mi si alguien más te gusta

-Que tonta eres Hinata – dijo el chico con alegria provocando que la joven de cabello corto le mirara-¿Realmente crees que me interesa alguien más? ¿Crees que quiero pasar tiempo con alguna de esas bobas niñas, cuando tengo a quien necesito cerca? Hinata – dijo tomando sus manos – yo quiero estar contigo y… el compromiso no me molesta absolutamente nada- terminó el chico agachándose para depositar un pequeño beso en las mejillas de la jovencita que de inmediato se sonrojó – ahora déjame llevarte a casa

-Si Sasuke-kun

Itachi e Izumi estaban en uno de los tejados de las casas más altas en la aldea, portaban sus uniformes ANBU y estaban de guardia o por lo menos lo habían estado, en un momento habían tomado un descanso y se habían sentado en la parte baja del tejado, Itachi mantenía su espalda recargada sobre la barda con Izumi en su regazo, las piernas de la chica en cada lado de su cintura mientras le besaba con pasión, el aire en aquel beso se hizo necesario y no tuvieron más opción que separarse

-Se supone que no debemos distraernos capitán

-Entonces no me distraigas Izumi- dijo el muchacho antes de volver a tomar los labios de la chica que se había vuelto su adoración, continuaron así por otros segundos hasta que de nueva cuenta fue necesario separarse, se acomodaron mejor sobre el tejado y observaron el movimiento de la aldea desde lo alto, notaron a Hinata y a Sasuke caminando entre las calles seguramente rumbo a casa

-Tu hermano y Hinata-Chan hacen bonita pareja

-Y mientras los ojos de la familia están sobre ellos, yo puedo pasar más tiempo contigo para convencerte

-Itachi ya lo habíamos hablado, aún es muy pronto

-Quiero que seas mi esposa, tan solo te pregunte si querías serlo, no necesitamos casarnos inmediatamente después

-Lo sé … es solo que me asusta pensar que tus padres no me aceptarán, después de todo tu eres su heredero

-Por favor Izumi- decía el chico tomando de su mano- mi madre prácticamente quiere que vivas en nuestra casa ya, te aseguro que no tendrán dudas sobre ti y aún si las tuvieran no me importa, te quiero conmigo

-Itachi… yo acepto ser tu esposa

La noche había caído en el distrito para cuando Itachi regreso a casa, estaba algo cansado por lo que había subido directamente hacia su habitación, pero al cruzar por la de Sasuke lo noto sentado en el borde de su ventana pensativo por lo que preocupado fue con el

-Esa mirada tan distraída no es buena – dijo el de cabello largo acercándose al menor

-¿Qué quieres Itachi?

-Solo saber si estas bien

-La academia y sus estudiantes son un fastidio

-Oh, así que la maldicion Uchiha despertó en ti

-¿Cuál maldicion?

-Bueno, no quiero sonar presumido, pero temo que la mayoría de los hombres en nuestro clan resulta muy atractivo para el sector femenino y … pues puede llegar a dar problemas

-Que tontería...

-Descuida hermanito tonto, Hinata-Chan es tu prometida, además creo que está enamorada de ti, así que no te dejará a causa de esas chicas, su destino es estar juntos y así será

-¿Nuestro destino?… creí que no creías en eso

-A veces tengo mis dudas, tal vez ahora no sea tan obvio pero tiempo atrás nuestros clanes se odiaban y no se dignaban a estar juntos para nada, las cosas han cambiado al grado de ustedes estar comprometidos, pero créeme mucho tiempo atrás esto hubiera sido una aberración

-¿Por qué nuestros clanes se odiaban?

-Bueno había una leyenda, mi madre solía contármela cuando niño, se dice que hace mucho tiempo, cuando los dioses nacieron y lo crearon todo, uno de ellos, Susanoo el dios del rayo y las tormentas, murió en batalla protegiendo a una princesa, su valor hizo que los dioses le ayudan a reencarnar en un cuerpo humano que nació dentro de nuestro clan, en ese entonces no existía nada, ni la aldea ni algo parecido, tan solo los dos clanes que vivían lejos el uno del otro, el dios reencarnado sin conocer su origen entrenó como un humano y se volvió uno de los mejores guerreros de la nación. Los uchiha se hicieron conocidos y fuertes gracias a él y fue así que los Hyuga buscaron de su ayuda, un monstruo los amenazaba y había matado ya a todas sus princesas como sacrificio menos a la menor de ellas, Kushinada-hime, querían sacarla de ahí para protegerla y nuestro clan habían mandado a Susanoo como su protector, se la llevó oculta y la protegió durante todo el recorrido a su nuevo hogar, pero al final se habían enamorado y decididos a no olvidar lo que sentían escaparon juntos, ambos clanes les persiguieron y cuando se enteraron de su relación les llamaron traidores, los Hyuga pensaron que el guerrero había deshonrado a la princesa y con ella a su clan por lo que culparon a los Uchiha que lo negaron todo. Al final ambos amantes fueron castigados, murieron separados aunque su promesa de amor se forjó para el infinito. Nadie sabe si la historia fue cierta, pero esta provocó el odio entre las familias por generaciones

-Somos unos tontos si por algo así dejamos de hablarnos

-Bueno, ahora estamos juntos de nuevo y estaremos más juntos cuando ustedes se casen

Otro día más de clases transcurrió con normalidad, Hinata pasaba el descanso con Naruto mientras Sasuke seguía asediado por las chicas de la academia, una tarde mientras estaban en un receso los vio, Sasuke había estado huyendo de sus fans y en uno de sus escapes había terminado en el jardín del instituto donde se encontraba el resto de los estudiantes, entre ellos Hinata y Naruto que platicaban alegremente, fue un suceso rápido, pero el tan solo verlo le hizo hervir la sangre, el chico rubio había comentado una cosa graciosa a su compañera y está había terminado soltando una risilla que terminó encantando al muchacho de ojos azules, eso había provocado que este se inclinara a ella para darle un abrazo.

Sasuke no lo soporto y con grandes pasos camino a ellos separando bruscamente al rubio de la chica tirándolo en el piso, el resto de los compañeros y de las fans que habían perseguido a Sasuke observaron asombrados lo que había pasado

-¡Oye teme! ¿Pero que diablos te pasa? – grito Naruto incorporándose un poco

-No vuelvas a tocarla, ella es mi prometida ¿escuchaste? – gruñó Sasuke molesto – no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a ella de esa forma

-Pero Sasuke-Kun ¿Qué estas haciendo? – preguntaba la chica de ojos perlas notando como todos a su alrededor habían escuchado las palabras del pelinegro y ahora murmuraban

-Estoy cansado de que sea un secreto y tampoco quiero que sufras por el comportamiento de los demás porque no lo saben Hinata

-Sasuke...kun...

-Teme eso no justifica que me trates así, además no puedes tener a Hinata para ti solo

-¿Qué has dicho idiota?

-Lo que escuchaste – dijo Naruto poco antes de acercarse hasta el muchacho de ojos negros para golpearlo

Itachi había sido llamado a la academia, al parecer su tonto hermanito había terminado en una pelea que apenas había sido detenida por los profesores, habían buscado llamar a Fugaku pero Itachi había intervenido asegurando que él se encargaría de su hermanito

-Tenias que dejarte llevar ¿Qué no sabes como contenerte? – preguntaba Itachi mientras ambos hermanos caminaban de regreso a casa

-Ese idiota se lo merecía, Hinata no es para el

-Entiendo que no quieras compartirla, pero espero que también sepas que Hinata es una niña muy agradable, es posible que tenga muchos amigos que la quieran y tú no podrás interponerte, no sería correcto

-Pero

-Sasuke ella y tú están hechos el uno para el otro, te aseguro que no te cambiará por nadie así que no dejes que tus celos te controlen

-De acuerdo

-Ahora volvamos a casa para que te limpies ese rostro golpeado, no querrás que papá te vea así

Algunos años más pasaron, Hinata y Sasuke pasaban más tiempo juntos, incluso en la academia pese a que les habían puesto en equipos diferentes, aunque eso no impedía que por la tarde se reunieran para entrenar o simplemente para acompañarse en silencio el resto del día. Con el paso de los años los chicos se graduaron y comenzaron con su vida como shinobi de verdad manteniendo en el caso de Naruto una gran amistad

Itachi e izumi habían pasado el resto de la tarde justos luego de una satisfactoria misión, además celebraban que su compromiso se había hecho oficial, el joven de cabello largo tomó por sorpresa a la chica recostándola en el pasto comenzando a besarla, la deseaba tanto, no sería la primera vez que estuvieran juntos pues ya durante una misión se habían entregado, pero el haber estado con ella lo había vuelto adicto por lo que necesitaba tenerla de nueva cuenta, se miraron fijamente mientras las manos de ambos se perdían entre las ropas, sus ojos comenzaban a brillar en un color carmesí marcando el poderoso sentimiento que poseían, pero antes de que pudieran hace cualquier cosa habían sentido la presencias de Sasuke llegando a ellos, rápidamente se separaron y se vistieron para luego observarle por el camino a ellos, Izumi algo avergonzada se despidió de su amado y se marchó antes de que llegara Sasuke

-Creí que tu prometida estaba contigo - pregunto el menor de los hermanos

-Lo estaba pero nos interrumpieron

-Ajá… y puedo ver que estaban en algo muy entretenido, tus ojos aun están de color rojo

-Jamás debí explicarte qué significaba, aún eres muy joven para saber esas cosas

-Iba a enterarme de cualquier forma idiota

-Tonto hermanito

-¿ ya estás listo para el gran dia? La boda ya está muy cerca

-Estoy bien

-Si claro, te haces el fuerte por fuera pero puedo ver que estas nervioso querido hermano

-Cállate Sasuke

Y como bien lo había dicho Sasuke, el día de la boda de Itachi e Izumi había llegado, el distrito Uchiha había albergado no solo a los miembros de su familia, sino al clan Hyuga completo también, a la familia del Hokage y algunos otros invitados, la celebración se había hecho en grande, el vino que Fugaku guardaba para ocasiones especial se había repartido entre todos los invitados y la noche había pasado sin dificultad

Unos años más pasaron y el anuncio del embarazo de Izumi no se había hecho pasar, Sasuke no lo decía abiertamente pero estaba feliz de convertirse en tío, además de que la fecha de su propia boda se acercaba. No supo que pero algo le impulsó a salir de casa y llagar hasta el distrito Hyuga, escondido entre las sombras llegó hasta la ventana del cuarto de su prometida y trepando a ella tocó con suavidad para despertarle, la chica segundos después abrió el cristal dejándolo pasar, se veía tan linda con su cabello largo y trenzado en sus pijamas ligeras. Sasuke no dijo nada tan solo la tomó por la cintura y la beso con pasión, la chica le correspondió del mismo modo y pronto se vieron recostados en la cama continuando

-Creo...que este beso fue mejor – dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado – no solo confirma que me agradas, si no que ahora entiendo el porque se desea un beso

-Yo también lo entiendo ahora – contestó Hinata, pasaron el resto de la noche abrazados cayendo en un profundo sueño con pensamientos hacia el futuro

El gran día de la boda llegó y de nueva cuenta ambos clanes estuvieron presentes, entre ellos el recién nacido de Itachi. Al nuevo matrimonio se les entregó un terreno compuesto por tierras Hyuga y Uchiha, así como miembros de la familia de ambos que complementarían ese nuevo clan

Al poco tiempo llegó la noticia de la llegada del primogénito de Sasuke así como de la llegada de un tercer hijo para Itachi y por mucho tiempo la paz reino. Ahora el joven de cabello largo y gris caminaba hacia su esposa que miraba el atardecer desde el balcón de su casa, podía ver a sus nietos jugando en el jardín, Itachi llegó a ella y con ternura depositó un beso en su mejilla perdiendo su mirada también en los chiquillos que jugaban alegres en el patio, su vida a lado de ella había sido la más feliz...

 _"Esa era la vida que hubiese deseado hermanito, la vida que le mostré a Izumi antes de verla morir, hubo muchos momentos a lo largo de mi vida en los que pude haber intervenido para cambiar la historia, pero no lo hice y mi castigo ha sido cruel, no cometas los mismos errores que yo hermano, tú estás a tiempo de hacer un bien para ti o de mandarlo todo al demonio para arrepentirte después, este es el momento de decidir…. " -_ _decía la voz de itachi que poco a poco se perdía en el eco de la cabeza de Sasuke, el muchacho de pelo negro levantó el rostro con los ojos cerrados tan solo sintiendo las gotas de lluvia caer sobre su rostro, por el momento no quería pensar, ni razonar toda aquella visión, primero quería calmarse porque aunque sabía lo que quería hacer no era precisamente lo que necesitaba hacer y estaba confundido..._


	16. Capitulo 16

Capítulo 16

Si, la visión de Itachi era un hermoso sueño, uno por el que hubiera matado con tal de hacerlo realidad, pero no era más que eso, una ilusión que jamás sería real sin importar cuanto lo deseasen. Itachi estaba arrepentido, su corazón había sido capturado por la hermosa kunouchi de cabello oscuro pero las circunstancias le habían prohibido el confesarlo, el vivirlo, más no podía culpar al destino, su silencio para con sus sentimientos había sido su error, suyo y nada más, él había sido el cobarde, el desinteresado pues de haber deseado de verdad estar con ella hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por lograrlo, Itachi había dejado pasar el momento colocando por sobre el amor a su familia y a Izumi, su deber para con la aldea maldita

-¡ese fue tu error!- grito Sasuke al viento - yo no soy igual que tu – gruñó- yo jamás he de dejar mi corazón en manos de alguien más, yo no tengo de que arrepentirme ¿escuchaste? ¡Yo no cometo errores! - grito Sasuke lleno de furia y frustración nuevamente, bajo su cabeza y su mirada al suelo dejando que la lluvia se perdiera en el movimiento de su espalda y pecho debido a su agitada respiración, cerró los ojos buscando alejar todo pensamiento de su mente pero le fue imposible, al abrirlos enfocó el camino oscuro y solo frente a él, estaba por llegar al territorio Uchiha, se puso de pie empapado para continuar con su camino, pasó a través de las grandes puertas de madera y desganado camino hasta que pudo ver la mansión que había sido su hogar. Simplemente al entrar lo noto, sintió la soledad en ella, el frío que se había apoderado de la casa al no tener la presencia de la chica, al no tener esa cálida luz que siempre desprendía ella, no necesitaba buscarla, podía asegurar que no se encontraba en su territorio, se había marchado

Siguió con su recorrido por las escaleras y los pasillos para llegar a la habitación que había compartido con ella, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una sencilla carta sobre la cama, se acercó y la miró detenidamente, como buscando comprobar que era real, ignoraba por completo el contenido en ella, pero algo en su interior le hacía dudar, algo le decía que no la leyera pues al hacerlo haría verdad su sospecha, ella no volvería, no esta vez. Se sentó al borde de la cama dándole la espalda al pedazo de papel doblado, no sabía que lo detenía, pero cansado de pelear contra el sentimiento se giró finalmente tomándolo para leerlo

Uchiha-San,

Quiero agradecerle de nueva cuenta todo lo hizo por mi, el simple hecho de haberme aceptado como su pupila, de haber dejado que me acerca lo suficiente para aprender de usted es algo que nunca podré terminar de agradecer, lamento que a pesar de todo, no fui capaz de vencer a mi padre, de demostrar el buen trabajo que hizo entrenándome.

Entiendo que en nuestra última misión juntos fui incompetente, no seguí ni sus instrucciones ni sus consejos, mi deseo de ayudar a otros casi me costó la vida, y su libertad, más debo ser honesta con usted y decir que no puedo evitarlo y si tuviera la oportunidad de protegerlos nuevamente, aún si arriesgara mi vida en el proceso, lo haría sin dudarlo

Mi tiempo a su lado se ha terminado, es momento de que me marche para continuar con mi camino regresándole así, su tranquilidad también. Gracias a su entrenamiento he sido aceptada con los ANBU y debo partir para integrarme en su cuartel, logre que kakashi-sama le entregara todas mis ganancias por las pocas misiones que realizamos a su cuenta, por lo que he pagado mi deuda en ese sentido con usted también.

Lamento infórmale todo esto mediante una nota y no en persona como debería ser, pero no deseaba negar su petición de no volver a verme. De nueva cuenta le agradezco infinitamente todo y le deseo encuentre la paz que tanto necesita y en el fondo desea.

Eternamente agradecida Hinata

¿Un ANBU? ¿se había atrevido a ser un despreciable ANBU? ella era muy capaz y muy buena como kunouchi, podía ser más que solo un miserable ANBU, pero había preferido entrar a ese maldito grupo, cerró el puño y con el movimiento destruyó la carta, la furia lo llenó al saber que la chica se había marchado sin decir nada solo para ser un ANBU. perfecto ya no tendré que preocuparme por esa tonta,pensó al tiempo que aventaba el papel al cesto de basura junto a su cama, ya no tendré que cuidar de ella, ya no dependeré de ella, volvió a decir internamente

-Espero no saber ya nada de ti Hinata – dijo el chico saliendo con furia de la habitación, de la casa y hasta el campo de entrenamiento en su distrito, no pensaba hacer realmente nada, ni siquiera se había cambiado la húmeda ropa del hospital, tan solo se quedó ahí parado, en el centro del campo dejando que la lluvia le empapara de nuevo, buscando en el suave roce de las gotas de agua algo de calma nuevamente.

La salida del sol marcaba el inicio de un nuevo día, Kakashi había llegado temprano aquella mañana a su oficina encontrando sobre su escritorio una carta de confirmación, la ex princesa había sido seleccionada e ingresada al selecto grupo de guerreros. Camino hacia la ventana de su oficina ignorando el papel mientras frotaba sus cienes suavemente con sus dedos, con tantos problemas ahora y los que estaban por llegar entendía porque Tsunade hacía ese gesto todo el tiempo. Suspiró profundo mientras miraba a las aves en pleno vuelo sobre la aldea, había ayudado a cumplir el deseo de la joven de ojos claros y al mismo tiempo había dejado vulnerable a su pupilo, temía los resultados que la lejanía entre ellos pudiera provocar luego de todo lo que había pasado, tal vez no tenía los detalles completos pero había visto estabilidad en el joven heredero, había pensado incluso que había perdonado a la aldea aún cuando esta no confiaba del todo en él y ahora que probablemente todo se había ido al demonio temía la reacción de su alumno pues nada le podría detener si quisiera venganza.

-Sasuke ¿Cómo pudiste alejarla así? – pronunció el Hokage mirando hacia el cielo a través del cristal - podrás negarlo todo lo que quieras pero se que te importaba- suspiró- crees que la podrás olvidar pero yo mejor que nadie puedo decirte que así no será – susurro el shinobi mayor dejando que su mente se aventurara en viejos recuerdos, aquellos dominados por una joven de cabello y ojos claros color miel

Años atrás

Su misión había sido clara, mercaderes viajeros habían sido víctimas de bandidos a lo largo de una de las vías de comercio más importantes entre aldeas, los ladrones miserables se aseguraban de robarles todo lo que podían a las caravanas para luego esconderse de nueva cuenta en el bosque de la muerte, o al menos eso decía el informe.

Sería un trabajo simple para Kakashi, así se lo había dibujado el Hokage que además le había solicitado hacerlo de forma rápida para que a su regreso pudiera tomar uno de los equipos de la academia que estaban por formase. Llegó hasta la ruta y por varias noches se mantuvo oculto entre las sombras tan solo observando, aprendiendo el movimiento de los transeúntes por el lugar, al cuarto día presenció uno de los atracos, al parecer se trataba de una banda formada por siete individuos, usaban trajes oscuros y portaban una tela roja que ocultaba su rostro salvo por los ojos, sus habilidades aunque sobresalientes no estaban a la altura de un shinobi entrenado por lo que entendía eran solo civiles atacando a otros pobladores.

Vio como dos de los bandidos comenzaban a amarrar a las victimas del asalto mientras los demás preparaban uno de los carruajes para cargar con todo lo que estaban tomando, era curioso pues no toman el dinero, solo los alimentos y las pocas medicinas que podían encontrar entre las pertenencias de la gente, no parecían ser del todo aquellos malvados seres de los que hablaba el informe, más pronto el grito de dolor de uno de los comerciante llamó su atención, uno de los bandidos al parecer había escuchado el insulto que el mercader había dejado salir para él y evidentemente se había ofendido al grado de golpear duramente al otro hombre, estaba por volverlo a hacer cuando otra mano sobre su muñeca lo detuvo, su líder no estaba muy contento con las acciones que su compañero había tomado, no alcanzo a escuchar del todo lo que se decían, pero había funcionado pues de inmediato el rufián se había alejado del marcader para ayudar a los otros a subir el cargamento, un vez terminaron comenzaron con su camino de regreso a su escondite.

Kakashi les siguió y no les perdió de vista aún y con la extrema oscuridad que había en el bosque, leyendas terribles se habían escuchado por lo mítico del mismo, sus árboles eran tan altos con crestas tan espesas que era casi imposible que la luz del sol entrará por completo entre ellas, por lo que la noche estaba todo el tiempo presente así como un aire de soledad y muerte.

Los siguió hasta que le llevaron a lo que sin duda era su refugio, era como una muy pequeña aldea de chozas de hojas y madera seca cerca de una laguna de aguas termales, de no haberlos perseguido entre las sombras del lugar jamás les hubiera encontrado pues estaban en una zona muy bien escondida al interior de lo espeso del bosque, observó con mayor detenimiento a los habitantes de dicha aldea notando algo peculiar en ellos, no eran un gran número pero lo curioso era que no se trataba más que de niños, ancianos y algunos hombres y mujeres muy enfermos. Al parecer los únicos fuertes y sanos eran los bandidos quienes ahora repartían la mitad de los alimentos que habían robado mientras se aseguraban de guardar el resto en otra parte.

-No se están quedando con nada – susurro Kakashi aún con la mirada fija en aquellos ladrones, pero por sobretodo en ese que parecía ser su líder, de pronto todos los recién llegados comenzaron a desprender la tela roja de sus rostros provocando que Kakashi fuera testigo de la más impresionante visión en la cual sus ojos se hubieran posado, frente a él se revelaba una joven de cabello largo, claro y trenzado así como ojos color miel, su rostro poseía finas facciones de piel blanca, una forma que aunque suave, señalaba claramente la amenaza de un castigo ante cualquier movimiento en falso por parte de algún enemigo, era una belleza exótica que tendía a mantener una ramita entre los labios, tal vez un tic nervioso. Sus ojos no pudieron apartarse de aquella visión, la actitud llena de seguridad que mostraba la jovencita había sido lo que más le impactará. Su curiosidad creció haciendo que se acercara más para escuchar atentamente la conversación que la joven tenía con otro de los habitantes, una mujer de edad mayor un tanto jorobada y de cabello largo y gris además de mirada dulce.

-Asegúrate de que todo el arroz y el maíz sea guardado en el almacén – dijo la chica mientras terminaba de quitarse los ropajes negros dejando solamente sobre ella un kimono verde sencillo y muy corto, sus torneadas piernas estaban al descubierto

-Trajeron mucho esta vez, suficiente para sobrevivir mientras las cosechas siguen creciendo – comentó la anciana

-Lo sé, aunque aun falta tiempo para que podamos sobrevivir por nuestra cuenta, tal vez sea mejor hacer un par de trabajos más para tener completas nuestras reservas – dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos- necesitó meditarlo, por ahora solo quiero que des medicina a los que lo necesitan y alimento del que hemos traído a todos

-En seguida - dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia marchándose después, los ojos de Kakashi regresaron a la doncella de ojos miel, había algo en ella, algo que le hacía preguntarse que clase de lugar era ese

Siguió escondido dentro de la aldea por algunos días monitoreando todo movimiento, noto que la joven líder salía de la aldea y del bosque disfrazada de civil común para llegar al pueblo cercano y contactar a otro hombre que al parecer le compartía información sobre las caravanas que pasaban por aquella ruta. Aprovechando uno de esos viajes a las afueras, mientras ella se encontraba ocupada, se acercó oculto a la improvisada aldea para verle mejor, llegó hasta cerca de las aguas termales donde algunos ancianos reposaban y solo observó.

-Se que estás ahí ¿porque no sales para verte mejor? – dijo la anciana que asistía a la joven líder y que ahora remojaba su pies en las aguas termales - ambos sabemos que no corres peligro por ahora, no mientras ella no esté- Kakashi aceptando que no tenía caso seguir ocultándose salió de entre los arbustos dejándose ver con claridad por la mujer

-No me gustaría alarmar al resto de los pobladores si no le molesta – contestó con encanto el peliplateado

-No haré que te descubran por ahora querido, pero si te advierto que no dejare que lastimes a Nozomi

-¿Nozomi? Significa esperanza ¿no es así? un nombre curioso para alguien como ella

-Es nuestra líder y quien ha cuidado de nosotros desde mucho tiempo atrás, sabemos que no es su nombre real, pero así le hemos llamado desde siempre, desde que nos rescató

-No pretendo herir a nadie mi señora, solo busco algunas respuestas a todo el caos que se ha formado últimamente en estas tierras

-Tal vez si haces la preguntas correctas yo te pueda ayudar a entender mejor lo qué pasa aquí – contestó la anciana con una sonrisa dulce

-Supongo que podría empezar por decirme ¿Que es este lugar?

-Un refugio entre tanta muerte- contesto la mujer – es sabido por todos que el bosque de la muerte recibió ese nombre gracias a las practicas que desde tiempos antiguos tienen las aldeas de los alrededores en el, cuando los miembros más ancianos o enfermos se vuelven una carga para las familias son enviados o dejados inconscientes aquí, sabiendo que al despertar dependerían por completo de su suerte, el bosque es tan denso y oscuro que sin conocer el camino correcto té pierdes y mueres de hambre, o simplemente la soledad qué hay aquí te vuelve lo suficientemente loco para tomar tu propia vida, es la forma más común de las familias de la región para deshacerse de aquellos que ya no necesitan sin importar si fueron padres o hijos, incluso los niños no deseados son traídos aquí, Nozomi conoce este bosque y ha rescatado a cuantos ha encontrado abandonados evitando que la soledad reclame sus vidas, así fue como formó esta aldea

-Una aldea de ladrones también – contestó serio Kakashi

-No por mucho jovencito, solo es para tener reservas mientras nuestras cosechas crecen, aún siendo el bosque de la muerte su tierra volcánica es muy fértil, pero la gente aquí no es muy fuerte para trabajarla por lo que tardamos mucho en realizar las siembras

-Entiendo, pero debe saber que eso no justifica las acciones que han tomado

-Creo que necesitas conocer más si quieres entender realmente nuestros motivos, te sugiero que te presentes con Nozomi, si lo haces correctamente te dejará quedarte aquí, no tiene malas intenciones, pero necesitas conocerla mejor, ganarse su confianza

-Pensaré al respecto – contestó Kakashi dando la vuelta con la intención de volver a su escondite

-antes de que te marches – le detuvo la voz de la mujer- te recuerdo que lo que ves aquí es gente que fue despreciada, que perdió su lugar en el mundo a manos de su propia familia, ella nos ha dado un hogar nuevamente, piénsalo antes de que decidas destruirle, oh y por cierto mi nombre es kumiko

Lejos de ahí, en el poblado sobre el inicio de la ruta comercial se encontraba Nozomi, su contacto, un hombre de los bajos mundos de cabello rubio y ojos cafés, un comerciante de mercancía barata que se había hecho de dinero gracias a la venta de algunas de las cosas que la joven y su grupo había robado, le buscaba para un trabajo nuevo.

-¿que es lo que quieres Raban? – preguntaba la de ojos miel acercándose hasta el hombre que se encontraba en uno de los callejones del poblado

-Tengo excelentes noticias, uno de los grandes comerciantes de las tierras de fuego está por realizar un viaje a la ciudad del oeste, será una gran caravana llena de todo lo que te puedas imaginar – hablo el hombre regordete de barba y grandes ojos

-¿Que estas tramando? ¿que es lo que quieres esta vez?

-¿A caso crees qué hay algo detrás de todo lo que te he compartido?¿Pero como puedes pensar eso de mi? tan solo estoy haciendo un favor a una amiga, otorgando un poco de información útil para tu pequeño grupo, lo he hecho así desde siempre

-¿Cuanto quieres del botín? – pregunto Nozomi tallando sus ojos, el hombre le ayudaba, eso era cierto pero siempre había un motivo oculto para hacerlo, algo de mucho provecho para el

-Me conoces demasiado bien – sonrió maliciosamente el hombre- llévate todo lo que necesites, pero el resto de toda la caravana es mío – dijo el rubio acercando su mano a ella para cerrar el trato, la chica aún dudosa se contuvo, pero luego de unos segundos de meditarlo tomó la mano del hombre aceptado el ofrecimiento

El regreso a casa fue incómodo de alguna forma para Nozomi, Raban le había dado toda la información que necesitaba para efectuar el atraco, pero había algo en todo eso que no le agradaba, algo que ponía sus sentidos en alerta, sin embargo, un pensamiento se imponía ante los demás, si lograban hacer el robo y si lo que le había dicho su contacto era verdad, si todo ese cargamento pasaría por la ruta comercial y lo tomaban, tendrían más que suficiente para retirarse del negocio, tendrían lo suficiente no solo para alimentarse mientras las siembras crecían si no para sobrevivir el invierno completo, mordió con mucha más fuerza la ramita entre sus labios, la duda le estaba matando. Seguía distraída y estaba a punto de llegar a casa cuando sintió alguien detrás de ella, detuvo su paso y se giró hacia el intruso, se trataba de un hombre de cabellera platinada y una máscara negra que le cubría la mitad del rostro.

-¿Así que era verdad? había alguien espiándonos – dijo la chica girándose al hombre para verlo mejor mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho- mi gente me lo dijo aunque dudaba de la veracidad del relato, no creí posible que alguien superara el laberinto del bosque

-Los seguí y aprendí su ruta – contestó Kakashi de manera simple, extrañamente no sentía alerta alguna al estar frente a ella descubriéndose, ponía en peligro su misión pero algo en esa idea no le molestaba – espero que no te importe el que me integre un poco a tu grupo, quisiera saber más de ustedes

-Si tu objetivo es analizarnos para lograr apresar y castigar a un grupo de ancianos, niños y adultos enfermos, adelante, hazlo no tenemos mucho que perder

-Tus hombres no encajan del todo en ese grupo – dijo el shinobi acercándose a ella despacio- me parecen en perfecto estado

-Son muchachos fuertes cuyas familias les dijeron que nunca serían nada en su vida, vinieron hasta aquí para suicidarse y en su lugar encontraron otro hogar

-¿Volverás a atacar a gente inocente? – pregunto el joven observando directamente a los ojos de la feroz líder, sabía de antemano la respuesta, pero quería ver la reacción en ella, confirmar su teoría

-No lastimamos a la gente – contestó ella desviando la mirada, no sabía porque le daba explicaciones al desconocido, porque sentía la necesidad de justificar de alguna forma sus acciones, pero así lo hizo- solo tomamos lo que necesitamos y… este será nuestro último trabajo… - suspiró despacio - escucha no sé ni porque te lo digo, pero sí quieres intentar detenernos hazlo, digas o hagas lo que hagas vamos a terminar con esto – hablo la mujer continuando con su camino hasta que la voz del hombre le interrumpió

-Mi nombre es Kakashi, gusto en conocerte Nozomi – la joven no le contestó continuó con su camino a casa mientras la mirada de Kakashi no la perdía, sabía que su deber era terminar con aquella banda, detenerlos y recuperar lo que habían robado pero… simplemente no lo hizo

Kakashi, pese a la constante vigilancia de la chica y sus hombres durante los días previos al ataque, vivió dentro de la aldea adaptándose a su modo de vida, Nozomi no levantaba ninguna negativa ni daba orden alguna para detenerle o expulsarle, le dejaba estar con ellos, incluso compartía su comida con el y había otorgado el permiso para que usara una de las chozas ahora vacías del lugar, por desgracia no todos los enfermos lograban sobrevivir, así que la choza podía ser ocupada. El peliplateado aprendió todos los caminos posibles dentro del bosque, conoció la historia de cada uno de los habitantes y aprendió sobre las mágicas aguas termales que brotaban en la Laguna, sus poderes curativos ayudaban a los enfermos y a los ancianos a olvidar su dolor y en algunos casos a curarse con tan solo sumergirse en ellas, descubrió también que Kumiko había sido curandera en sus mejores años y sus conocimientos en medicina, aunque poco ortodoxos, eran efectivos por lo que compartía sus técnicas a los miembros más jóvenes de la aldea para que pudieran ayudarse entre sí.

La comida que habían acumulado con cada robó era almacenada cuidadosamente en una cueva detrás de la cascada y solo se tomaba de ella lo necesario para el día, el sembradío que habían improvisado en uno de los pocos claros del bosque aún era joven, faltaría una larga temporada para que pudieran comer de ellas, pero no mentían cuando decían que era fértil. Con el tiempo comprendió un poco más sobre Nozomi, ella se encargaba de dirigirlos a todos, de mantener sus ánimos altos pese a sus condiciones, de organizar las actividades de su gente que le respetaban como a un verdadero líder con todo y la actitud ruda que poseía, aunque había notado que por momentos dejaba salir algo de dulzura para los niños. Aún así, su curiosidad por ella no estaba del todo saciada, su deseo de conocerla se hacía más grande con el paso de los días, desconocía su nombre real, su pasado y los motivos por los que había comenzado con aquel lugar, pero quería acercarse a ella

Una mañana les miró alistándose para atacar a su siguiente víctima, como en ocasiones pasadas habían elaborado un plan que constituía de la sorpresa en un punto diferente a lo largo de la ruta comercial, sería un trabajo como cualquier otro pero el botín era mucho más grande. Kakashi observó a la dama de ojos miel colocándose su pañoleta roja para ocultar su rostro, solo aquellos ojos dorados llenos de seguridad se podían observar y al posar los propios en ellos sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, un mal presentimiento se adentraba en él

-¿Viniste a despedirte acaso? no te creí así de cursi – dijo la chica ocultando una sonrisa de medio lado bajo la tela roja, desde días atrás había descubierto cierto placer al molestar al nuevo integrante de su aldea

-¿Como no hacerlo cuando semejante belleza está por partir?- contestó el peliplateado con una sonrisa galante bajo la máscara, pero al momento cambió el gesto por uno más serio para hablar – se que sabes que algo no está bien, se que puedes sentirlo también

-Mi única preocupación eres tú – contestó Nozomi sonriendo de medio lado - tú que sigues aquí, vivo, caminando entre nosotros pese a que eres un intruso y muy seguramente un enemigo, definitivamente algo no está bien si he permitido que así fuera

-No me refiero a eso, escucha tu...

-Como ya te lo había dicho antes- interrumpió la joven- no vamos a detenernos, no ahora que estamos tan cerca de que todo acabe - dijo dando la vuelta para marcharse pero se detuvo un segundo girando sobre sus talones para mirarlo- si tienes algo que decir…este es el momento – dijo la chica mirando fijamente a Kakashi esperando por lo que fuera que tenía que decir, el peliplateado tan solo la observó en silencio, había tantas cosas que quería decirle, razones por las cuales tenía que parar, razones por las que no quería que se marchara, algo le hacía temer por su seguridad y en el fondo no quería que le pasara nada – ¿y bien? – insistió Nozomi, pero Kakashi continuó con el silencio, tan solo le dio la espalda cerrando su mirada para no verla partir junto con sus hombres, no podía intervenir, si de verdad sería su último trabajo y dejaban así de atacar a gente inocente, habría detenido de alguna forma a la banda de ladrones sin herirlos, habría cumplido con su misión.

La caravana estaba cerca, se podía escuchar al fondo el sonido emitido por las patas de los caballos, Nozomi sacó un poco su cabeza del actual escondite y miró fijamente al grupo que se acercaba, era curioso, para contener tanta mercancía la caravana no venía tan protegida, podía ver guardas de gran tamaño, musculosos y seguramente rápidos y bien armados con katanas, pero su número era muy pobre, sintió un ligero escalofrío, una advertencia, pero era tarde para retroceder, el grupo de comerciantes pasaba justo al frente suyo y sus hombres habían saltado de su escondite sorprendiéndolos e impidiéndoles el paso por delante y por detrás, los pocos guardias no hicieron nada exitoso para detenerles por lo que habían terminado inconscientes y sometidos por los ladrones.

Desde lo alto de un árbol lo miraba todo Kakashi, se mantenía quieto tan solo siendo testigo de lo que pasaba, al parecer todo había transcurrido normalmente, su preocupación había sido injustificada, los bandidos sacaron al mercader de su propia carreta y le empujaron a la orilla del camino sometiéndolo al igual que al resto de sus hombres, una vez no había más estorbos se acercaron hasta la carreta más grande para abrirla y apreciar el botín, pero aquella sensación maligna no había dejado a la chica por lo que detuvo su paso observando a su alrededor mientras los otros continuaban con el objetivo.

-¡Espera no abras la puerta! – grito Nozomi casi en pánico pero era tarde, sus hombres ya lo habían hecho, tan solo al abrir el carruaje se vieron atacados por un grupo de fuertes samurais que mataron a dos de ellos al instante, sin aviso alguno, los otros 2 ladrones se pusieron en alerta listos para defenderse mientras los últimos dos tomaban de los brazos a Nozomi para sacarla de ahí internándola lo más que pudieron en el bosque. Los samurais exterminaron a los primeros obstáculos rápidamente, les atravesaron con su katana y en seguida partieron a buscar a los fugitivos tomando los caballos de la caravana para ir más aprisa, no pasó mucho tiempo para que les alcanzaran y les rodearan

-Señorita Nozomi, nosotros los distraeremos mientras usted escapa – dijo uno de los compañeros mientras miraba a su líder

-¿Que dices? morirás – contestó la chica nerviosa mientras buscaba con la vista una forma de escape para los tres

-Sabemos que no vamos a derrotarlos, pero al menos le ganaremos tiempo a usted para que pueda irse – comentó otro de los ladrones girándose para mirarla

-No voy a dejarlo solos

-Tiene que volver a casa, solo usted puede mantener nuestro pequeño hogar a salvo

-Se terminó su tiempo – dijo un sumarai al tiempo que clavaban su espada en la espalda de uno de los bandidos, Nozomi lo miró todo congelada mientras el líquido carmín que habría brotado del ataque le manchaba, le habían arrebatado la vida a otro de sus compañeros, su shock aumentó al ver como el último de sus hombres caía al suelo destrozado también, la joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras caía de rodillas al suelo estática, muda incluso por la impresión, los samurais se dispusieron a terminar con la última de las escorias y estaban por cortar su cabeza cuando una figura cayó delante de ella, Nozomi ni siquiera le miró, Kakashi sacó un par de dagas de su traje y de inmediato se lanzó a ellos

Para Nozomi el tiempo se había congelado, podía escuchar sonidos de combate al fondo, de dolor incluso pero simplemente no les presto atención, continuaba con su vista fija en los cuerpos sin vida de sus compañeros. Sintió entonces que alguien se acercaba a ella para tomarla del brazo con fuerza, Kakashi jalo de la de ojos claros poniéndola de pie arrastrándola hasta acercarla a uno de los caballos que habían usado los samurais. Nozomi no supo en qué momento se había subido al animal pero ahora se aferraba a la fuerte espalda del peliplateado mientras este conducía el caballo al interior del bosque

Llegaron hasta la aldea en completo silencio, el joven tomó a la chica en brazos mientras los aldeanos se acercaban a ellos mirando con horror la sangre que cubría a los recién llegados, los ojos de la joven se ajustaron por unos segundos a la realidad notando la mirada de su gente sobre ella, una sensación dolorosa la cubrió y sin desear seguir bajo aquella juzgadora visión, bajo del agarre del shinobi para dar media vuelta y correr hasta su choza, Kakashi intentó ir detrás de ella pero la anciana le detuvo tomando su mano

-Dale algo de tiempo – dijo mirando al ojo del peliplateado quien asintió suavemente regresando su vista a la figura de la chica que se perdía en el interior de su casa

La noche había llegado sobre el bosque para cuando Kakashi se decidió a buscarla, la oscuridad dominaba el diminuto hogar pero podía notar su silueta sentada en el piso con su rostro escondido entre sus brazos, guardo silencio mientras se acercaba a ella y del mismo callado modo tomó asiento a su lado, segundos pasaron sin sonido alguno hasta que finalmente la chica se movió descubriendo un poco rostro

-Se perfectamente que te enviaron aquí para detenernos…- hablo Nozomi en un susurro- se que tu aldea te mando para exterminar a los bandidos de la ruta de comercio…- continuaba sin mirarle- …tuviste la oportunidad de cumplir con tu misión sin ser tu quien derramara sangre, pudiste dejarlos terminar con el trabajo, culparlos a ellos ... sin embargo... me salvaste

-Esto no debió pasar así – suspiró Kakashi- yo debí actuar antes… pude haberlos salvado a todos, tenía el poder para hacerlo… y no lo hice …

-No… esto fue mi culpa, mi ambición nos traicionó, teníamos lo suficiente para sobrevivir y quise más… escuché las palabras de Raban y yo…- calló la chica abriendo sus ojos ante lo que había entendido, Kakashi la miró encontrando resolución en su rostro, más al momento la chica se giró escondiéndose de nueva cuenta

-¿Que sucede? ¿En que has pensado?

-No es nada

-Nozomi con todo lo que ha pasado, no piensas bien... no te das cuenta de muchas cosas , no hagas una tontería…

-Quiero estar sola por favor

-Pero ...

-Solo déjame tranquila, quiero estar con mi dolor …

-De acuerdo, solo … no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir – terminó el peliplateado saliendo de la choza para dejar a la dama sola, más sabía que algo había pasado por su mente, algo que no era correcto

Espero algunos minutos más hasta que sintió que era su oportunidad, hasta que supo que el shinobi extranjero ya no estaba cerca, salió por la ventana de su choza con nada excepto un objeto envuelto en telas y cubierta por la oscuridad se alejó del bosque hasta el poblado cercano

Kakashi sabía que la joven tramaba algo, se ocultó sobre el tejado de su choza y esperó hasta que la chica salió por su ventana para seguirla, se mantenía a distancia pero siempre detrás de ella, llegaron hasta el pueblo y la miró entrando en una de las casas, dio un brinco sobre la barda para llegar al jardín y desde ahí trató de sentirla y escucharla, pero no había nada más que silencio.

Nozomi se adentró en la que sabía era la casa de su contacto, una de las pocas edificaciones de gran tamaño en el poblado pobre, subió por las escaleras llegando hasta la habitación de su supuesto amigo y en silencio con sumo cuidado, casi con la exacta habilidad de una kunouchi, llegó hasta su cama y la furia le llenó, ahí estaba el maldito durmiendo completamente ebrio sobre la cama, estaba recostado bocarriba sosteniendo en una de sus mano una bolsa llena de monedas y en la otra se encontraba el sello del mercader de la tierra de fuego, sin pensarlo más se abalanzó sobre él y en un rápido movimiento clavó la daga que había llevado envuelta en telas en el pecho de aquel hombre, los ojos de este se abrieron al igual que sus labios de los cuales trataron de salir palabras pero solo hubo silencio, colocó su mirada sobre la de la joven y esta enterró aún más la daga haciéndola incluso girar dentro del cuerpo, sus ojos dorados finalmente subieron hasta los del hombre y aún envuelta en furia habló

-Sangre por sangre … traidor – dijo la joven sacando la daga del cuerpo que se había quedado sin vida al momento, rompiendo incluso la punta el objeto afilado por la fuerza hiriendo su mano en el proceso, más eso no la detendría, iba a enterrarla de nuevo pero un par de manos detuvieron las suyas, Kakashi estaba detrás de ella sosteniéndola con firmeza

-Ya basta – le dijo el shinobi con calma

-No, no me detendré hasta matarlo – contestó la joven buscando zafarse del agarre del hombre, pero este ponía incluso más fuerza en el

-Ya lo has hecho, detente ahora

-¡No! – grito la chica, Kakashi la apretó contra si mismo un poco más logrando que la espalda de la chica quedara firmemente pegada a su pecho, esta insistía en soltarse pero él no se lo permitiría y más ahora que podía sentir que guardias se aproximaban, sabía que Nozomi no cooperaría así que en un rápido movimiento dio un pequeño golpe en la nuca de la mujer dejándola inconsciente, le cargó sobre su hombro y salió rápidamente por una de las ventas.

Ya era muy noche y los otros habitantes se habían quedado dormidos, el silencio consumía la pequeña aldea dentro del bosque embrujado dándole un sentimiento de fantasía, Kakashi camino despacio con la chica en brazos hasta su casa, le llevó hasta su cama recostándola suavemente para no despertarla, se sentó a lado de ella y le miró, se cuestionó como tanta belleza podía ser capaz de tantas cosas, había pasado por tanto y ahora debía superar lo que estaba por venir, al final para Kakashi su misión se había terminado de una o de otra forma, pero no podía dejar las cosas en el estado en que se encontraban ahora. La sintió despertando finalmente y se levantó para no asustarla, pero no la dejó sola

-¿Qué pasó?…- se pregunto Nozomi luego mirando a Kakashi – tu me trajiste de regreso ¿Porque lo hiciste?

-Lo mataste sin piedad alguna – replicó el peliplateado con seriedad mientras le miraba fijamente

-Él nos traicionó, tenía que pagar

-No tenias derecho a quitarle la vida, no eres juez ni verdugo

-Fue sangre por sangre… todos mis hombres… mis guerreros, mis compañeros… mis amigos… todos se fueron por su culpa- dijo la joven dejando en mucho tiempo que unas cuantas lágrimas se derramaran, Kakashi le dio la espalda, no quería verla llorar, si lo hacía se rendiría ante ella pero…. – debes irte- susurro la chica- tu misión ha terminado aquí, no tienes porque continuar con nosotros ¡no puedes continuar con nosotros!

-No puedes decir eso – dijo el shinobi aún con su espalda a ella

-Todo se ha terminado, no tienes porque caer al vacío con nosotros

-No puedes decir eso ¿es que acaso te estás dando por vencida? ¿En donde has dejado a esa mujer fuerte que se encargaba de protegerlos a todos?

-Pero... ellos... ¿Qué clase de líder puedo ser si los deje morir?

-Tus guerreros se han ido, pero hicieron todo lo posible por salvarte porque ellos tenían fe en ti, en que tu continuarías ayudando a la gente, a su gente, tú los protegerías ¿a caso dejarás que su muerte sea en vano? ¿tan solo te rendirás? – la chica no dejó de mirarle en ningún segundo, sus palabras le hicieron recordar todos aquellos momentos que había compartido con sus jóvenes guerreros, pero por sobre todo las razones por las que habían llegado ahí, sus familias les habían llamado deshora, desgracia para su apellido y su única salida había sido el quitarse la vida, el suicidarse en aquel bosque del olvido, pero ella los había detenido y les había demostrado que eran importantes, que su vida valía para alguien más ¿como es que ahora les decepcionaría? si se rendía todo lo que les había dicho sería una mentira

-Lo lamento … lo lamento tanto – dijo Nozomi dejando que más lágrimas salieran, Kakashi se dio la vuelta y al observarla en ese estado se acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos permitiendo que llorara en su pecho hasta que ya no pudo hacerlo, hasta que las energías le abandonaron llevándose su frustración y su dolor con ellas.

Los días continuaron pasando, la chica se había puesto de pie y ahora dirigía a su pueblo nuevamente, había incluso preparado una ceremonia en honor a sus guerreros esperando que con eso sus almas encontraran paz, la vida en la pequeña aldea retomó su curso aunque ahora permanecía tiempo completo en el bosque, las reservas de comida eran administradas mientras que las parcelas seguían creciendo satisfactoriamente lo que levantaba el animo de la gente que habitaba el lugar. Kakashi había decidido quedarse un tiempo más y ahora ayudaba en las rondas de vigilancia junto con la chica, buscaban prevenir que la gente del exterior les encontrara y al mismo tiempo que no hubiera gente nueva, perdida o abandonada en el interior del bosque, a veces recorrían los campos juntos y en silencio, Nozomi aún mantenía el duelo por sus amigos y el peliplateado no deseaba presionarla para sacarla de ese estado, sin embargo había momentos en los que simplemente hacían recorridos con calma disfrutando de cierto modo de un paseo tranquilo.

La tarde había caído para cuando su largo día de trabajo había terminado, la luna comenzaba a asomarse y cansados luego de la cena habían decidido permanecer frente a la fogata en el centro de la aldea, los otros pobladores se había retirado por lo que el espacio les pertenecía solo a ellos dos

-Una noche exageradamente pacífica ¿no crees? – pregunto la joven de ojos color miel tomando entre sus labios una varita para morderla, Kakashi se sorprendió ante el gesto e internamente sintió alegría, finalmente podía ver a la verdadera Nozomi regresar

-Supongo que luego de tanto trabajo, estar tranquilos es realmente fuera de lo normal

-Creo que … debo agradecerte… por quedarte aquí conmigo… es decir … con nosotros, tu ayuda ha sido valiosa – dijo la joven llevando su mirada el hombre a su lado

-Tienes todo bajo control realmente no necesitas de mi, tu esfuerzo hará que tu hogar salga adelante, lo hiciste bien

-No siempre fue así de tranquilo – contestó Nozomi regresando su vista a la fogata -me alegra que salgamos adelante pero me preocupa que más gente olvidada llegue a nosotros

-¿Como fue que llegaste aquí? – pregunto de pronto Kakashi

-¿Así que quieres conocer toda la historia?

-Me vendría bien un relato antes de dormir

-No hay nada sobresaliente en ese relato – suspiro- mi padre y mi madre eran miembros de una familia bien acomodada, mi padre deseaba un heredero para todas sus tierras, pero mi madre solo fue capaz de darle una hija, a mi… murió luego de tenerme y al no ser un varón su único hijo mi padre fue deshonrado, trató de casarme, de deshacerse de mí y ganarse un hijo político en el proceso, pero fui muy rebelde al respecto, al final lo mejor para él fue decir que toda su familia había muerto y encontrar una mujer nueva con quien formar otra – contaba la chica mientras se recargaba mejor en el tronco que se encontraba a su espalda - así pues me dejó abandonada en este bosque para morir… yo podía sobrevivir sin ningún problema, no iba a dejar que este lugar me venciera pero… encontré muchos otros que al igual que yo habían sido tirados a la basura, simplemente no pude dejarlos morir.. y así fue como llegamos a este punto

-Tu no merecías eso

-Tal vez… ya no importa está en el pasado -le miró sonriendo de medio lado - si tú has preguntado, quiero preguntar también

-Adelante – contestó Kakashi sin nervio

-¿Porque siempre usas esa máscara? no te la quitas ni para dormir

-Estamos curiosos esta noche ¿no es cierto? – sonrió de medio lado también aunque la máscara le cubría

-Dijiste que podía preguntar, además tienes que admitir que es extraña tu relación con esa cosa

-No es un tema que deba ser conocido, tal vez solo quiero que la gente me juzgue por mis acciones y mis habilidades no por como me veo

-Eso quiere decir que eres una persona de lo más fea y lo que buscas es que nadie observe tu rostro, solo lo increíble que eres como shinobi – contestó Nozomi al borde de un ataque de risa debido al gesto molesto que podía ver en lo poco al descubierto del rostro del hombre

-Tal vez soy una persona demasiado apuesta y no quiero que la gente me haga favores por ser un niño bonito

-¡Déjame ver tu rostro! – dijo de pronto la chica acercándose a él, más Kakashi se separó un poco de ella

-¿Qué? ¡claro que no!

-¿Por qué? solo quiero saber cual es la verdadera razón – insistió Nozomi volviendo a acercarse a el, esta vez tratando de alcanzar el borde de la máscara para quitársela, pero el peliplateado era más rápido por lo que atinó a hacerse para atrás de nuevo

-No dejare que lo veas, no sigas con esto

-Anda déjate de tonterías- volvió a intentar la chica, pero Kakashi de nueva cuenta se hizo para atrás, aunque esta vez terminó cayendo de espalda al suelo lo que aprovechó la joven para de nueva cuenta acercarse a el, mucho más cerca, casi sobre él

-No…no lo haré – susurro el peliplateado casi sin aliento, la cercanía de Nozomi le hacía perder la respiración, una fuerza dentro de él le hacía sentir que perdía el control, lo mejor era alejarse, así que con cuidado se levantó haciendo que la chica hiciera lo mismo – es tarde, es hora de que me retire a dormir, tú deberías hacer lo mismo

-De acuerdo – refunfuñó la joven - pero te advierto que algún día lo sabré – dijo regresando a su lugar frente al fuego mientras el shinobi regresaba a su choza

Esa noche la luna había sido cubierta por las nubes, todo a los alrededores estaba completamente oscuro lo que le hacía sentir que tenían cierta ventaja, se introdujo en la choza que había sido designada para el, al igual que la suya no era un espacio muy grande, solo había espacio para algunas cosas y su cama, lo vio recostado sobre ella, usaba camisa negra y pantalón sencillo para dormir, su máscara en su rostro sin falta, se acercó cautelosa, llegó hasta su lado y con cuidado tomó los bordes del objeto que cubría su rostro para poder bajarla, pero la mirada del hombre despertando se posó en ella

-No pudiste contenerte – comentó burlón el peliplateado ganando una mirada cómica de ella

-Sabes que soy curiosa, tú por otro lado deberías estar dormido – le regaño la joven

-¿Porque quieres saberlo?

-Porque quiero conocer a quien me ayudó

-Me conoces Nozomi, me conoces demasiado bien aún sin verme del todo – le dijo mirándola a los ojos- y por eso creo… que ya no necesito esto – dijo finalmente tomando la orilla de su máscara jalando de ella para bajarle, la joven lo miró sorprendida y en el fondo alegre de verlo como era, subió sus manos hasta sus mejillas y despacio se acercó a su rostro

-Tenía razón, eres muy feo… lo mejor es que te juzguen por tus habilidades… - comentó la joven a modo de juego lo que le gano una sonrisa del muchacho

-Te lo dije

-Kakashi… ¿puedo besarte?

-Estaba por preguntarlo también – contestó el hombre acercando sin esperar su rostro al de la bella mujer que ahora se colocaba sobre su regazo, su intención había sido besarla despacio, pero simplemente no pudo, su sabor era inigualable y quería más, el beso se volvió hambriento, el peliplateado lamió el labio inferior de la chica haciendo que esta abriera su boca para el, sin reserva alguna el hombre introdujo su lengua saboreando cada rincón de aquella cavidad que era simplemente exquisita, la joven no se quedó atrás y arremetió contra el, contra sus labios del mismo modo en que lo hacía el, incluso se atrevió a dejar sus manos recorrer el torso de aquel hombre bajo la camisa negra, su curiosidad le obligaba a tocar ese marcado y llamativo cuerpo. Kakashi la sintió acariciando su abdomen, posando sus dedos sobre los marcados músculos de este, comenzando con un recorrido que le llevó hasta su fuerte pecho llevándose consigo la tela de su camisa, no espero, dejó que la tela subiera e incluso al final le ayudó para desprenderse de ella. Nozomi se fascinó al verlo, al poder fijar libremente sus ojos en cada centímetro de varonil piel, su cuerpo estaba esculpido de manera detallada y fuerte, era tan atrayente que con tan solo mirarle sentía una corriente de calor recorriendo su propio cuerpo desde su bajo vientre, Kakashi decidió aprovechar lo entretenida que estaba la joven mirándole para bajar sus besos de su cuello, a el inicio de su pecho, pero la tela del kimono corto de la joven le estorbaba por lo que de un jalón quito las cintas que le amarraban haciendo que los bordes se abrieran para revelar su glorioso y desnudo pecho, sin duda estaba bien proporcionada y demandaba atención, sin esperar Kakashi tomó uno de sus senos en su boca, succionó con fuerza el pezon hasta endurécelo y una vez lo hizo le mordió sumamente, un grito de pasión salió de los labios de la mujer al sentirlo, al notar como el hombre volvía a sostener con los dientes la punta de su pecho mientras que con la lengua le saboreaba, pasaba una y otra vez su legua sobre el pezon arrancando suspiros de la bella dama, las manos de Nozomi llegaron hasta el plateado cabello del hombre y se perdieron en este sintiendo como ahora tomaba prisionero con los dientes el otro pezon, la sensación era tan fuertes y deliciosa que no pudo evitar arquearse para el acercando aún más su rostro a sus senos.

La mujer de ojos miel comenzó a sentir que la pasión en ella se desbordaba y aún así quería sentir más, movió su cadera en contra del miembro de Kakashi, su propio sexo cubierto rozando contra su virilidad que comenzaba a despertar, pero aún no estaba del todo erecto por lo que volvió a mover sus caderas sobre él ahora un poco más fuerte.

Un gruñido salió desde la garganta de Kakashi al sentirla moviéndose, al sentir como la prenda íntima de la chica se humedecía cada vez más al contacto de sus sexos, quería penetrarla y dejar su virilidad cubierta por su cálida esencia, estaba en misión y no deseaba complicarla pero ya no podía seguir resistiéndose. La chica también estaba al borde de la locura, lo quería con desesperación, tanta que simplemente tomó el borde del pantalón de Kakashi bajándole hasta sus rodillas rápidamente, su miembro estaba libre para ella y sin esperar más lo atrapó con una de sus manos, quería verle completamente erecto por lo que comenzó a acariciarlo con más velocidad observando como se descomponía el rostro del apuesto hombre debajo de ella, estaba perdido debido a las sensaciones que le estaba provocando. Buscando aún más la joven se separó por unos instantes de él quitándose su ropa interior descartándola a un lado de la cama, al momento regreso a su posición anterior y esta vez al empujarse contra el miembro de Kakashi, lo hizo directamente con sus pliegues libres y húmedos sobre su ya duro miembro

La sensación del calor y la humedad de la chica de manera directa le volvieron loco, ya no podía seguir conteniéndose, deseaba tenerla, introducirse en ella para sentirla en toda su gloria, en un rápido movimiento cambió sus posiciones quedando sobre la joven, Nozomi le observó mientras el muchacho sostenía sus rodillas separado un poco más sus piernas, Kakashi sabía que ella mantenía su vista en el por lo que también posó sus ojos en ella mientras despacio descendía hasta llevar su rostro, sus labios a su pequeña entrada, en segundos pasó su lengua por aquella humedad logrando que Nozomi arqueara su espalda nuevamente, volvió a hacer el movimiento una y otra vez escuchando la fuerte respiración de la chica, inspirado subía y bajaba su lengua, saboreaba cuanto podía de ella e incluso por momentos hacía una pequeña succión en su nudo de nervios de manera lenta y tortuosa

No pasaría mucho para que la joven llegara a su límite y con ello Kakashi se enloqueció más, subió de nueva cuenta a su pecho para tomar un seno con su boca, con su lengua mientras rozaba su miembro con su entrada, la lubricación en ambos perfecta, estaban listos para unirse así que simplemente la penetro y entonces lo sintió, había llegado al paraíso

Se movió dentro de ella y la sensación sacó gemidos de ambos, mantenía un ritmo que ella comenzó a corresponder, Kakashi aumentó la velocidad y Nozomi tan solo atinó a sujetarse con mayor fuerza de los hombros del hombre, estaba tan deseosa que incluso ella movía su cadera para encontrarse con la del peliplateado

Buscando mayor profundidad la hizo girar de nuevo, esta vez dejando que el rostro y el pecho de la chica cayeran sobre la cama mientras ingresaba en ella por detrás, la simple posición incrementó el deseo y pronto los movimientos se hicieron mucho más rápidos, estaban por llegar al límite y ninguno iba a contenerse. La embistió mucho más fuerte y la sintió apretarse contra el, Nozomi había llegado y al sentirla él también se dejó llevar derramándose en su interior, cansado cayó sobre la espalda de la mujer depositando un suave beso en la misma, la joven se giró a el y le besó lo que este correspondió al momento

A la mañana siguiente amaneció en su brazos, levantó su mirada a él encontrando su rostro tranquilo y sus ojos en ella, la joven se quedó sin habla, sin duda era un hombre atractivo, pero más allá de eso, era un hombre sin igual, con un espíritu fuerte y noble. Kakashi continuó con el silencio, más se acercó un poco a ella, una de sus manos subió hasta la mejilla de la chica acercando sus rostros un poco más casi tocando sus labios con los suyos, pero tan solo dejó salir un suspiro y hablo pausadamente

-Nozomi… ahora… no podré irme …no deseo hacerlo – la chica sonrió suavemente entendiendo a lo que se refería, dejó que una de sus manos acariciara el cabello platinado y casi en un susurro le contestó

-Ya todo terminó… no necesitas seguir con tu misión… se terminó… ¿te quedas conmigo?

-Contigo hasta el final

Kakashi continuó viviendo en aquella aldea a lado de Nozomi, comenzaba a disfrutar de una vida tranquila y oculta junto a la mujer que amaba cuidando de aquellos que le necesitaban, pero podía sentir que había nuevas presencias en el bosque y no precisamente almas buscando consuelo, eran personas agresivas y fuertes más no habían podido aún resolver el laberinto del bosque por lo que continuaban sin encontrarles, pero no cesaban con sus intentos y poco a poco se estaban acercando.

Una tarde había decidió salir a investigar, hizo sus habituales rondas en el bosque pero esta vez las había hecho solo, necesitaba asegurar sus sospechas, camino hasta donde podía sentir la presencia y entonces la encontró, de todas aquellas personas que pudiese haber visto nunca espero que la encontraría a ella

-Tsunade – pronunció Kakashi aún impresionado de ver a aquella legendaria mujer

-Vaya esto es algo que no me esperaba – contestó ella igual de sorprendida

-¿Creí que tu….? Nadie sabe sobre ti …

-Solo existe uno que sabe que sigo con vida, para los demás soy un misterio y espero que continúe así

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Las aguas termales de este lugar son extremadamente útiles para curar y aliviar, viene porque necesito un poco de esta agua, tú… - dijo mirándolo a los ojos- ¿estás aquí por una misión no es cierto? Porque otra razón saldrías de la aldea, te enviaron tal vez a exterminar a la banda del camino ... – la resolución al cuestionamiento se vio claramente marcada en el rostro del peliplateado – así que lo he adivinado, que no te sorprenda, son un grupo de ladrones conocidos, hicieron enojar a mucha gente importante así que era obvio que tarde o temprano mandarían a alguien para exterminarlos

-Ellos ya no causarán problemas – contestó el hombre con determinación, no dejaría que nadie les hiciera daño

-¿Seguro? nadie a confirmado su derrota, se sabe que fueron emboscados en un intento por terminar el problema, pero solo se encontraron los cuerpos de algunos de los ladrones y muchos de los samurais que habían ido para matarles – dijo la rubia logrando ver en el shinobi preocupación, era más que obvio que él sabía la verdad de lo que había pasado- escucha no cuestionaré ninguna decisión que hubieses tomado pero si debo advertirte, vendrán a buscarlos Kakashi, lo sabes y mientras no tengan sus cuerpos nunca los declararán muertos, no descansarán hasta tener la cabeza de su líder

-No permitiré que lo hagan, no van a lastimarla…

-Entonces creo que sabes que debes hacer, tú tienes la solución así que tendrás que dejar de jugar a la vida simple si quieres ayudarlos

La voluptuosa mujer dio media vuelta y se marchó dejando a Kakashi pensativo, muy en el fondo sabía que Tsunade tenía razón, él no había mandado su informe a la aldea, había dicho que seguía con vida pero no había dado la razón por su no regreso, sabía que habían mandado a otros grupos a terminar con el trabajo, mientras algunos otros habían ido para buscarle a él, no quería aceptarlo pero mientras no estuviera de regreso afirmando que había cumplido con su objetivo, no habría nada que impidiera que alguien más les viniera a buscar…

-Debo irme – dijo el peliplateado unas noches después mientras comía los alimentos de la cena en la choza que compartía con Nozomi

-¿Que dices?

-Debo hacerlo para protegerte…

-Pero que tonterías estás diciendo…¿Por qué?...

-Porque ellos van a buscarme y cuando te encuentren aquí… terminarán con lo que yo empecé…

-Te irás tan solo así, luego de todo lo qué pasamos juntos… luego de que prometimos… quedarnos juntos – dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie para alejarse un poco de él, no quería verlo, no quería sentirlo, estaba tan decepcionada, le dio la espalda y tan solo escuchó como el hombre se levantaba también

-Solo yo puedo hacer que este lugar continúe siendo un secreto- dijo Kakashi acercándose a ella lo suficiente para abrazarle por detrás - solo así me puedo asegurar … solo así podré saber que tú estarás a salvo, que te encuentras bien

-Kakashi no… puedes – decía ella aún sin mirarle pero permitiendo el abrazo

-Te amo… y lo creas o no es un sentimiento intenso… que jamás creí sentir… pero lo tengo y fue gracias a ti… si me quedo te arriesgaré y no podría soportar el perderte así, te prometo que no dejare que nadie te encuentre …y algún día… te aseguro que volveré a ti – dijo Kakashi escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la dama ocultando las únicas lágrimas que dejó salir de dolor así en su vida, la joven suspiró dejando que también sus ojos cristalinos lloraran, tomó una bocanada más de aire y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba contestó

-Vete entonces…

Al amanecer del día siguiente le despidió, le vio desde el marco de su puerta partir, y una vez lo miro salir de la aldea dio media vuelta prometiendo que lo dejaría ir incluso de su corazón, para Kakashi su alma y su corazón se habían quedado ahí, porque aún que no lo demostrase después, sus sentimientos, todo su ser le había pertenecido a ella y dejarle había sido lo más duro que hiciera en toda su vida y se arrepentiría de ello eternamente

-Entregar el corazón a alguien más es algo que no se puede simplemente borrar ¿entonces porque Sasuke había podido alejar a Hinata así?

Aquellos habían sido los recuerdos más preciados de Kakashi, jamás los olvidaría aún si los mantenía en lo más profundo de su mente, ella era lo más hermoso que había pasado en su vida y haberla dejado le había hecho sentir la muerte en vida, suspiró de nuevo mirando por la ventana, su mente ahora sobre la idea de lo que había hecho su pupilo -Jamás pensé que terminaría apartando algo tan importante para el – dijo bajando el informe en el que se anunciaba la integración de una nueva kunouchi a los ANBU

-¿De que hablas Kakashi-sensei? – preguntaba Naruto entrando en ese justo momento a la oficina

-No es nada… creo que nunca fue importante…o al menos eso parece - miró a Naruto – imagino… que ya sabes de la salida de Sasuke del hospital, seguramente Sakura te lo menciono

-Si… dijo que escapó por la noche, pero es probable que fuera por todo ese hostigamiento por parte de las enfermeras, tú sabes cómo odia eso Sasuke-teme, el regreso a casa sin problemas, Hinata cuidará de él y todo seguirá tranquilo - decía él rubio tratando de evitarle problemas a su amigo

-Temo que eso no será posible, verás Hinata-chan ha dejado de vivir con el, decidió que lo mejor para ella era formar parte de los ANBU

-¿Que dices? eso es imposible ¿porque querría ella ser un ANBU? ¿porque dejaría al teme? ¿acaso pasó algo malo?

-Por como ella me lo comunico parece ser que no, lo único que busca Hinata-chan es recuperar su honor y lo vio posible a travez de los ANBU

-¿Y que pasará ahora con el teme?

-Debo pedirte que no lo pierdas de vista por ahora, sin Hinata-chan como su guardián… bueno los miembros del jurado tendrán razones para sospechar de nuevo de el y no me gustaría que le regresaran al modo de prueba o peor aún, que le encarcelaran

-Lo haré, yo me encargaré que nada malo pase con el o que él haga algo malo

-Gracias Naruto – contestó Kakashi tomando asiento en la silla de su escritorio

-Entonces ¿Hinata-chan se encuentra bien? - pregunto el rubio preocupado

-Lo estará, te lo aseguro

El nuevo cuartel de los ANBU era una gran fortaleza oculta a la aldea, poseía grandes campos de entrenamiento capaces de contener poderosas técnicas de ataque, el ahora capitán, era un shinobi de edad mayor que se caracterizaba por su gran mente táctica, era muy observador y podía adivinar la estrategia del enemigo en cuestión de segundos cuando tenía las piezas adecuadas del plan. Ahora acompañaba al nuevo ingreso por los pasillos del cuartel, algunos días atrás había llegado con una impresionante carta de recomendación por parte del Hokage además de que había pasado las pruebas con excelente puntuación, así que era momento de llevarle a conocer a sus nuevos compañeros

-Son un grupo muy valiente y fiel, te sentirás parte de ellos pronto

-Gracias … Uma-san

Se encaminaron hasta la arena en la que entrenaban los shinobis de alto nivel y tan solo vieron entrar a su capitán se detuvieron para saludar correctamente

-Descansen un momento, deseo presentarles a nuestra nueva compañera Neko-san – dijo el hombre haciéndose a un lado para dejar ver a la joven de cabello azul oscuro portando una máscara de gato, la chica enseguida hizo una reverencia a sus nuevos compañeros que contestaron del mismo modo

-Será un honor ser parte de su escuadrón – pronunció Neko-san

-Los dejare para se conozcan mejor, entrenen juntos porque a partir de ahora serán un solo guerrero al trabajar en equipo – dijo el capitán dando media vuelta para regresar a su recinto, los otros jóvenes enmascarados le despidieron y una vez estuvieron solos con el nuevo miembro se acercaron a ella

-¿Entonces que te hizo llegar a los ANBU? – pregunto Buta-san uno de los más altos y robustos shinobis - ¿crees que puedas con todo lo que tenemos que hacer aquí?

-Estoy preparada para lo que sea, no tengo miedo

-No la interrogues Buta-san es nuestra compañera y no merece un recibimiento así – dijo Saru-san uno de los muchachos más jóvenes del grupo

-Solo quiero saber más de ella, sobretodo porque es nuestra nueva compañera y nuestras vidas dependerán de ella en algún momento, quiero al menos saber que puede hacer

-Si quieres saber que puede hacer entrena con ella- intervino Usagi-san la única otra mujer del grupo - ¿tú que dices querida? ¿crees que puedas pelear con él?

-No tengo problema en intentarlo

-Demuestra lo que puedes hacer Neko-san – pronunció finalmente Tori-san, el otro muchacho de su edad

Naruto no perdería el tiempo, lo mejor era que se asegurara del estado de su amigo lo antes posible, para evitar que hiciera algo que alertara al consejo, llegó hasta el territorio Uchiha y camino desde la entrada hasta la mansión, tocó varias veces a la puerta pero al no obtener resultado alguno entró, el lugar estaba vacío, todo estaba en orden pero eso solo le hacía sentir más soledad en el lugar, el pelinegro no estaba en casa más pronto imagino donde podría encontrarlo

-Sabia que estarías aquí- dijo Naruto al llegar al campo de entrenamiento dentro de los terrenos Uchiha, recordaba que su amigo ya no usaba los públicos y reconociendo que por el momento no tenía misiones intuyó intentaría seguir con su entrenamiento, más lo encontró en el centro del campo tan solo sentado con su cabeza en sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, no recibió respuesta inmediata por lo que decidió acercarse hasta el

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Sasuke aún sin mirarle

-Vine a verte… creí qué tal vez querrías compañía …

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese grupo de jueces locos ya sospecha de mi por estar solo?

-Aún no lo hacen y no lo harán a menos que des una buena razón, solo si comienzas a actuar raro- dijo simpático tratando de alegrar a su compañero pero definitivamente no estaba funcionando, dejó las bromas de lado y se sentó junto a el dejando algunos segundos de silencio- ¿porque escapaste del hospital?

-Estaba cansado de estar ahí

-Se que…Hinata-chan se marchó… para volverse un ANBU… ¿de verdad era necesario? – el pelinegro guardo silencio levantando la mirada al horizonte antes de hablar

-Era momento de que se fuera, ya no podía seguir entrenándola así que mi deber con ella había terminado

-Sasuke-teme… tu no la hiciste marcharse ¿verdad? tú no la lastimaste…. ¿Cierto?

-No puedo contestar esa pregunta

-Pero teme

-Naruto… quiero estar solo… por favor – dijo de un modo tan serio y tan dolido que Naruto no pudo negarle su petición

-De acuerdo amigo… - dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie para salir del lugar, jamás había visto a su compañero en un estado tan melancólico, ese no era el Sasuke fuerte y frío que conocía pero no quería invadir su espacio, presionarlo provocando que hiciera algo malo, lo mejor era dejarlo por el momento, se marchó de aquellos territorios aún con un sentimiento de preocupación en el interior – ¿Hinata porque te has ido?

Al ver que su amigo se había marchado se puso de pie, dejó un pequeño suspiro salir de sus labios y al poco tiempo emprendió camino de regreso a la mansión sin embargo se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la puerta, la realización golpeándole nuevamente, ella no estaría ahí.


	17. Capitulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Llevaba horas sin poder dormir, horas en las que tan solo dejaba su vista perdida en el oscuro techo de su habitación, por más que cerraba sus ojos buscando el descanso simplemente no lograba conseguirlo, el pasar de los segundos y el saber que al amanecer iniciaría con sus actividades comenzaban a desesperarle, no deseaba seguir peleando contra su falta de sueño así que salió de su habitación, caminaría un poco para tal vez así relajarse lo suficiente y poder dormir. Accedio hasta los largos pasillos del cuartel, por suerte ya había memorizado la ubicación exacta de todas y cada una de las zonas en el lugar, la nueva edificación era tan grande que los primeros días habían sido complicados para ella pues constantemente se perdía y llegaba tarde a los encuentros con su grupo. Por suerte era lista y capas pese a que casi todos afuera opinaban lo contrario, luego de la primera semana había logrado aprenderse el lugar completo como si hubiera vivido ahí toda una vida, curiosamente también su insomnio había comenzado por el mismo tiempo.

Llegó hasta uno de los balcones de vigilancia en el cuartel y desde ahí dio un brinco suave para subir al tejado, a su gusto ese era un lugar tranquilo para meditar, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al entender porque a su antiguo maestro le encantaba el tejado de su mansión, desde ahí podía despejarse de todo y concentrase en enfocar su mente para la siguiente tarea. Luego de un suspiro continuó con su camino para llegar a una de las esquinas, aquella que era su favorita no solo porque desde ahí podía ver todas las estrellas del cielo por la noche, si no porque además tenía una fabulosa vista de la aldea. Se acercó despacio notando entonces silueta de alguien que le daba la espalda, alguien que se la hacía conocido de alguna forma, _pero eso es imposible_ , pensó la chica al observar mejor a aquella persona _¿por que estaría él aquí?_ Siguió meditando, lo cierto era que a veces había sentido como si su presencia estuviera cerca, incluso a veces la sentía detrás de ella pero al girarse no había más que viento moviendo las hojas del suelo, más ahora podía ver al frente a un joven alto de piel blanca, su cabello era negro y alborotado, del mismo largo que el de… _Uchiha-San_ …, se dijo internamente acelerando el paso para llegar hasta el sujeto, pero justo cuando estaba por extender su mano a él para tocarlo y llamar su atención este se giró dejando ver una máscara de pájaro, además ahora con la luz de la luna directamente sobre su cabello entendía que su color era castaño y no negro como había pensado.

-Neko-san…¿está todo bien?-pregunto el muchacho al notar como su compañera se había quedado congelada en su lugar mirándolo, era evidente que algo le había incomodado

-Lo…lo..lamento Tori-san… no quise asustarlo…yo creí … es que yo… lo siento …tan solo estaba confundida

-Entiendo… creo, ¿sabes? … últimamente he notado que te ves algo cansada ¿no has dormido bien verdad? – pregunto el joven logrando que Neko-san respondiera un " no" con el suave movimiento de su cabeza, preocupado pero satisfecho porque le dejara saber, le pidió que se acercara y le invitó con su mano extendida a ella, a sentarse a su lado al borde del tejado- creo… qué tal vez lo que sientes, lo que te perturba al grado de no dejarte dormir es algo de melancolía, tal vez extrañas a alguien… tal vez alguien especial … - comentó el joven mirando fijamente a su compañera que había perdido por unos instantes su vista en el horizonte, más ahora se giraba tímidamente a él para contestarle

-No puedo negar… que si extraño a alguien pero….no fuimos nada especial…

-No tenían los mismos sentimientos…puedo entenderlo, no siempre funcionan las cosas como uno desea, estar con alguien es cosa de dos y si la otra persona no responde del mismo modo… no queda nada más que respetar su sentir y dejarle ir

-Lo sé... y por ello mi decisión era hacer una nueva vida, enfocarme siempre y solo a mi deber como ANBU … pero… es difícil … - dijo Neko-san agachando la mirada

-Suena como si quisieras olvidar tu propia vida, escucha nuestra misión en ANBU es importante pero… no a costa de nuestro propio bien, este lugar no encierra personas solitarias sin corazón, muchos de nuestros compañeros encontraron el amor y poseen su propia familia, padres, hijos, esposas y esposos, ser parte de nosotros no les prohíbe tener una vida fuera de aquí, Neko-san, quien quiera que fuera esa persona, probablemente no era el indicado más no por ello debes de cerrarte a la posibilidad de encontrarlo

-Puede que el indicado no exista, me he equivocado ya dos veces … de manera dolorosa… tal vez no estoy destinada a nadie especial - contestó de manera triste la chica

-Tal vez la tercera sea la vencida, o la cuarta o una en un millón lo importante es seguir buscando, dejar que todo fluya con normalidad y no cerrarse a las posibilidades – contestó el chico con voz agradable y tranquila

-¿Tu tienes a alguien especial Tori-san?

-Yo…. – dijo dando un suspiro ligero- lo tuve pero ella, no sobrevivió la guerra

-Lo lamento Tori-san ... no debí preguntar

-Oh, no debes preocuparte Neko-san yo he hecho las paces con lo qué pasó y ahora… he vuelto a dejar libre mi corazón, tal vez algún día encuentre a alguien especial nuevamente, tal vez alguien tan agradable como Neko-san- comentó el chico girado su rostro a ella, más está se apartó apenada – descuida solo estoy bromeando, quería que te relajaras un poco

-Lo siento... no deseo malinterpretar las cosas... como solía hacerlo con los gestos dulces de alguien

-No hay nada de que disculparse, solo espero que pienses en lo que te he dicho antes

-Tus palabras tienen mucha lógica, yo… solía ser más optimista pero mi corazón se desmoronó tanto esta vez que…bueno yo… pensaré en lo que me has dicho Tori-san, hablar contigo al menos me ha calmado un poco

-Para eso existen los compañeros querida Neko-san

Algunas horas de la noche habían transcurrido, el sueño le había abandonado y no había podido hacer otra cosa que no fuera el perder su vista en el oscuro techo, lo que más le irritaba era no saber si su insomnio era por el temor a que las pesadillas volvieran ahora que estaba solo, o por el arrollador sentimiento de vacío que no dejaba su interior, odiaba sentirse así, lo odiaba porque había perdido ante ese sentir sin siquiera haber opuesto resistencia. Frustrado y cansado de la oscuridad de su alcoba salió de su cama, comenzó entonces con el recorrido que se había vuelto costumbre casi ritual desde su llegada a casa luego de su escape del hospital, camino cuál fantasma por la gran mansión deteniéndose sobretodo en aquellos rincones que le hacían recordarla, todos y cada uno de esos lugares no hacían más que plantar su imagen en su cabeza, pero había uno en especial del cual había querido huir desde el principio, la habitación, esa misma de la cual había salido minutos antes y que inevitable era el inicio y fin de sus penurias y su camino.

– ¿porque me importa tanto ahora si no era más que mi alumna? El instrumento de una situación en la que ambos salíamos beneficiados pero que estaba claro era temporal – seguía preguntándose en voz baja – estupido karma, tenía que ser por la única mujer que no se interesa en mi

Se sentó al borde de la cama y suspiró, su pecho dolía y no quería entender la razón, en su interior había un incómodo sentimiento que no reconocía, no, no era solo uno, había tantas sensaciones en su cuerpo que de pronto se volvió desconocido para el, más su mente estaba clara en una sola cosa, él no tenía de que arrepentirse, había hecho lo correcto al alejarla por el bien de ambos, no la quería ni la necesitaba a su lado, ella no sería más que un obstáculo, una distracción que no se podía dar el lujo de tener. Tomó su cabeza con sus manos y se agachó ahogando un grito, podía sentir dolor en ella por tanto razonamiento, por tanto castigo hacia él pensando en cosas sin sentido, ya era suficiente

-Maldita confusión – decía el chico suprimiendo con toda su fuerza el deseo de golpear su cabeza contra la pared y así despejarla de tanta duda, se recostó mejor sobre la cama y cerró los ojos buscando volver a dormir, prefería enfrentarse a las pesadillas que a todas esas malditas ideas y preguntas que llenaban su cabeza. Calmo su respiración y luego de algunos minutos su mente se apagó

Un nuevo día había llegado y con el, nuevas incertidumbres que aclarar, no había tenido otro remedio que aceptar el cuestionamiento del consejo, del grupo de jueces que de nueva cuenta se había reunido debido a la alerta que representaba la salida de su ex alumno del hospital y su ahora falta de vigilancia, habían puesto su libertad en duda nuevamente. Tsunade era la voz de ese consejo y su deber era poner en claro toda aquella situación, por un lado agradecía que ella hubiera sido la elegida desde el principio para ser el medio de comunicación de dicho grupo, aunque sabía que de todos los miembros ella era la más difícil de convencer, sin embargo prefería mil veces más lidear con la rubia que con todos los integrantes del consejo.

La voluptuosa mujer llegó hasta la oficina del Hokage con seriedad y molestia grabada en su rostro, lo miró sentado en su escritorio con sus manos tranquilas sobre la mesa, cualquiera podría decir que tomaba en serio lo que estaba pasando, que buscaría garantizar la seguridad del poblado sin importar que, más de inmediato noto que aún con su máscara puesta, aquel peliplateado mantenía una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro, sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría buscando respuestas y estaba preparado.

-¿como quieres comenzar esto querida Tsunade? – pregunto el lider de la aldea desde su asiento mientras observaba como la mujer tomaba una de las sillas frente a él

-Tan solo preguntaré ¿que piensas hacer al respecto?

-El chico sigue bajo control por si no te has dado cuenta, la aldea sigue en pie y nosotros con vida

\- esta solo, bajo mucha tensión y sin ningún tipo de vigilancia – dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos

-Naruto le ayuda a mantenerse en calma, te aseguro que no hará nada malo y como hasta el momento no lo ha hecho, realmente no veo porque tenemos esta conversación

-Prefiero prevenir una catastrofe que lamentarla y tengo que estar segura respecto a este tema

-No dejare que pongas a mi alumno en custodia nuevamente, se gano su libertad legalmente pasando cada prueba que decidiste ponerle, es libre

-Solo contéstame algo con completa honestidad, con todo lo que ha pasado ¿confías en él todavía?

-Si Tsunade – contesto el hombre sin duda, con su mirada segura sobre la de la rubia prometiendo que nada le haría cambiar de opinión - es mi alumno y tal vez sea lo único cercano a un pariente para el, yo se que no me defraudará – el silencio les opaco por unos segundos mientras seguían con sus vistas fijas, más era suficiente para Tsunade, verle confiar de esa manera en el muchacho aún después de todo le convenció y en el fondo sabía que el Uchiha había cambiado aún si él mismo no se había dado cuenta, el problema sería convencer al consejo al respecto

-De acuerdo, que siga libre – dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación pero se vio detenida por el llamado de su señor

-¿así de simple? No me darás un sermón y me dirás que debo encarcelado, que no se debe confiar en el, que pronto nos traicionará

-La verdad Kakashi … yo también confío en él, Hinata-Chan hablo a su favor antes y tú lo haces ahora, no tengo más remedio que aceptar, yo me encargaré del consejo – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de seguridad y luego de guiñarle un ojo se marchó

Ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde la salida del sol, era su día de descanso y Sakura había decidido permanecer un tiempo más en su cama, sin embargo si abrió sus ojos color jade al sentir la luz de la mañana en ella, sonrió ligeramente al recordar su día anterior, Naruto había ido a verla para una de sus revisiones de rutina en su brazo y aunque miles de veces le había visto con el torso desnudó, el tenerlo ahí sentado frente a ella de manera tan obediente con ese magnífico y marcado cuerpo a su alcance para dejar su toque en su piel, había sido de verdad excitante. Claro había sido profesional y solo se había atenido a pasar sus manos en su brazo reconstruido, pero su vista si había osado detallar cada centímetro de piel libre del muchacho, podía ver un increíble poder, no, más bien fuerza en su cuerpo, en sus músculos, una fuerza feroz y animal completamente controlada. Un sonrojo fuerte se marcó en su rostro al preguntarse que tanto de ese poder dejaría libre al estar… sumido por completo en la pasión, al dedicar toda esa fuerza a la simple complacencia del placer y el deseo

La sola imagen del chico sobre ella dejando poco a poco salir ese poder le hizo sentir calor en su bajo vientre, una ligera humedad se hacía notar en la unión de sus piernas al dejarse llevar por su imaginación, ahora no solo estaba el rubio sobre ella, le besaba y le acariciaba, sus manos se paseaban por su cuerpo en movimientos sensuales que le hacían vibrar en su mundo de fantasía aún si en la realidad eran sus propias manos las que le acariciaban.

Esas sensaciones comenzaron a bajar por su cuerpo hasta perderse entre sus muslos, sus manos en el mismo compás se adentraban en su camisón para dormir y en su ropa interior delgada y mojada, sus dedos se perdían en su interior. En su mente era Naruto quien llevaba acabo esas caricias, en su mundo perfecto el rubio se exponía en su totalidad a ella y le llevaba poco a poco a las alturas al hacerla suya, pero justo cuando estaba por tocar las nubes, el insistente golpeteo en su puerta le trajo al mundo real de nueva cuenta.

Abrió los ojos con prisa, sonrojada y agitada, de nuevo el ruido de su puerta le distrajo y enojada tomó su bata para acercarse hasta el motivo de su disgusto, del otro lado se encontró a su amiga de cabello rubio sonriéndole de manera burlona

-¿Y a ti que te paso? ¿Interrumpí algo acaso?

-¿Que quieres Ino? - pregunto la pelirosa conteniendo como pudo su vergüenza, lo que menos necesita era que toda la aldea se enterara de sus fantasías

-Pues como sabes mi boda se está acercando y siendo tu mi dama, es tu deber acompañarme y ayudarme a tener todo lo de mi arreglo ceremonial y mi vestido

-Ino aún falta mucho

-Es mejor que todo este con tiempo, no será cualquier evento, ya me conoces – sonrió la rubia- el pueblo entero hablará de ella por semanas

-Lo imagino … dame unos minutos para arreglarme y saldré contigo

-Claro y tal vez puedas contarme que te ha dejado sin aliento y sonrojada tan temprano

-¡Ino!

No podía seguir en casa, todo le recordaba a ella y se reprochaba el no poder olvidarla, él no poder permitir que su mente se enfocara en otra cosa, se decía que no se preocupaba, que no la necesitaba que estaba mejor ahora que se había marchado y la verdad era que la extrañaba, incluso ahora había terminado en el parque sentado en la banca que daba justo hacia el lago, específicamente a ese lugar en donde la había encontrado aquella noche jugando con los peces

-Fascinada con los animales, Igual que cuando nos conocimos la primera vez- y es que ahora el recuerdo de ese encuentro en el estanque cuando niños estaba mucho más presente, mucho más marcado en su memoria

-Al final y por desgracia tuve razón – dijo una voz detrás de él sacándolo de sus pensamientos, no se giró a su intruso pues sabía quien era, el maldito cara de perro estaba ahí con clara molestia, trató de ignorarle guardando silencio, pero el muchacho de las mejillas tatuadas no iba a permitirlo – al final lograste herirla, lo hiciste tal y como lo haces con cada mujer que se acerca y se preocupa por ti

-Lárgate Inusuka, no tengo ganas de soportarte hoy

-Lo que aún no entiendo es como lo lograste, como hiciste que Hinata cayera por ti, ella era una mujer centrada, la única que nunca fue idiotizada por tu apariencia física y aún así lograste que te amara – _¿amor?_ pensó Sasuke y su mundo se detuvo por un momento, _¿es esa la palabra que buscaba? el amor es lo que yo.._. seguía cuestionándose el chico ignorando a quien ahora se paraba frente a él – tal vez ella se marchó dejando a su equipo, pero al menos me alegra saber que mientras este con los ANBU no estará contigo, tú no la mereces – y diciendo eso dio media vuelta y se marchó, el pelinegro le ignoró, aún seguía atrapado en sus pensamientos, razonando aquella palabra que de pronto le había dejado estático

 _El amor es una pérdida de tiempo, Itachi amo a Izumi y el sentimiento no lo detuvo la noche de la masacre, además el amor no es para mi, yo no la amo … yo no… ¿Por qué yo no… puedo estar…sin ti?_ pensó el chico cerrando el puño, un gran enojo se incrementó en su pecho, la furia era tan grande que no evitó golpear la banca en la que había estado sentando destruyéndola, la gente a su alrededor lo miró con miedo y preocupación y al no soportar ser juzgado por sus miradas dio un brinco fuerte para salir del lugar.

La noche había caído sobre la aldea, las estrellas cubrían el cielo dando un hermoso espectáculo a la pareja que descansaba cerca de la montaña del Hokage, Sakura se acomodo mejor en el abrazo que el rubio le estaba proporcionado dejando su cabeza descansar sobre el hombro del fuerte muchacho

-Me alegra que las compras con Ino terminaran pronto, me preocupa no poder verte hoy

-Descuida se que están emocionados por la boda y al final del día aquí estas - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa débil que claramente fue captada por la pelirosa

-¿Que sucede Naruto? puedo ver que estas tenso

-Lo siento… es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en el Teme

-¿Que hizo esta vez? – pregunto la chica soltando el brazo de su novio para cruzar los propios en su pecho

-Aún no ha hecho nada y sabes… – dijo mirándola – que no hará nada malo, tú sabes que no lo haría

-Yo… lo siento pero … realmente ya no se que pensar de él … desde que se fue del hospital… bueno yo…

-Regreso para encontrarse solo en casa… Hinata-chan se ha ido, decidió convertirse en un ANBU

-¿que dices?

-Kakashi me lo confirmo

-Bueno… supongo que es lo mejor, Hinata-chan no podía seguir a su lado… - comentó la pelirosa desviando la mirada

-Creí que tu estaba a favor de que… estuvieran juntos

-Eso fue antes de recordar porque tenerlo cerca podía ser tan malo y doloroso, yo estuve ahí Naruto, cuando Sasuke la apartó de su lado, fue cruel y ella no lo merecía … se comportó tal y como lo hacía conmigo…tal vez… peor

-¿Que estas tratando de decir?- pregunto Naruto buscando con su mirada respuestas en ella, pero esta se giró para no verle

-Tal vez de verdad no tenga sentimiento alguno, tal vez nadie le importa realmente

-El ya no es así y se que crees en el todavía, por favor dime que aún crees en el, si ni tú confías en el… entones nadie más lo hará

-Creo en el... solo por ti Naruto, porque si tú confías en Sasuke yo también lo haré, pero fuera de eso, no tengo otra razón para hacerlo, ya no – contestó Sakura alejándose un poco más de él reflejando molestia, tal vez no era momento para estar juntos después de todo

-Perdona – sonrió de medio lado Naruto- creo que arruine nuestra cita, esta vez fui yo quien lo estropeó todo a causa del Teme

-Aún hay tiempo para repararlo – dijo la chica inmediatamente colocando sus labios sobre los del muchacho, no importaba cuanta molestia pudiera sentir, la mirada inocente del rubio le hacía olvidarlo todo, lo beso un poco más incitándolo incluso a aumentar la pasión de aquel beso al morder su labio inferior, las escenas que la imaginación de la pelirosa habían proporcionado esa mañana volvieron de golpe a ella e inconscientemente acercaba su cadera al chico, se pegaba más a él buscando sentirlo, tal ves incluso despertarlo, llenar los espacios que su mente fantasiosa no había podido completar, pero ambos se detuvieron en seco, ese no era el momento ni el lugar para su primera vez juntos, no, Naruto quería que fuera especial, no una simple cuestión de deseo y lujuria

-Tengo hambre – dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa buscando cambiar el tema- ¿te gustaría ir a comer algo?

-La tienda de ramen debe seguir abierta – dijo la joven entendido perfectamente a su novio, podía esperar un poco más, no había porque apresurar las cosas, después de todo él se quedaría a su lado.

Los días se volvieron semanas que habían transcurrido para su enemigo en la inconsciencia, pero finalmente y luego de una larga recuperación había despertado, su prisionero, aquel que hubiera aterrorizado un pequeño pueblo con su transformación estaba despierto, su estado seguía siendo delicado, estaba encarcelado y pegado a una camilla bajo la atenta vigilancia de los ANBU, su despertar había sido motivo de aviso inmediato para el Hokage quien a su vez había solicitado la presencia de Tsunade e Iruka, aunque por el momento se entrevistaría con el solo. Se acercó hasta donde su enemigo reposaba, su estado era deplorable pero mostraba una recuperación constante pese a cómo lo había dejado su ex alumno. Tomó asiento frente a la cama de este y noto como el hombre buscaba ignorarle con la vista

-Eres nuestro prisionero - hablo Kakashi- sugiero te portes bien si no quieres que todo sea más doloroso y difícil

-No tengo nada que decirte, bien podrías haberme dejado morir a manos de ese demonio y el resultado hubiera sido el mismo, no obtendrías nada

-Tienes lealtad hacia tus aliados, puedo ver esa fe en tu grupo y lo haces aún consciente de que ellos te hicieron algo, no podrás negar que tu poder aunque excepcional es completamente anormal en ti, dime, ¿ellos te crearon?

-Ustedes tienen a un monstruo aquí y fueron ustedes mismos quienes lo colocaron en el muchacho cuando era bebe ¿que clase de pueblo hace eso contra uno de los suyos?

-La circunstancias son diferentes

-¿Diferentes para quien? ¿para el señor del fuego a caso? dime Hokage ¿que tanto poder tienes realmente aquí? sobre tu aldea cuando es el Daimyo quien al final decide quien ha de gobernar, se creen mejores luego de la guerra, que tienen más libertad pero al final siguen de una o de otra forma prisioneros de su sombra

-¿y a caso tu líder es mejor? ¿Es su causa más justa?

-La justicia siempre es mitad y mitad, depende del lado donde se mira para estar de acuerdo con algo - dijo callando a Hokage _¿de verdad le podían ser tan fieles a ese grupo de lunáticos? ¿que podrían estar ofreciendo que la mente de muchos al igual que la de ese hombre se había rendido completamente a ellos?_

-Como dije te sugiero te portes bien, nos veremos constantemente - comento Kakashi levantándose de su asiento para salir, afuera esperaban Iruka y Tsunade quienes habían presenciado todo desde una apertura secreta a la habitación

-Definitivamente se ve más saludable, tus esposas para bloquear el chakra parecen funcionar de maravilla por cierto querida Tsunade, ni siquiera lo intento - dijo el peliplateado rascando su nuca, no esperaba que el hombre pudiera ser controlado y de algún modo la rubia había descifrado como

-Hokage-sama Suna quiere hacer el interrogatorio – interrumpió Iruka- sus aldeas han sido las más dañas por los Dragones Rojos así que exigen ser ellos los primeros en obtener información de ese sujeto

-No podemos dejar que lo hagan solos, el Kazekage, Garaa-sama podrá ser mucho más calmado y normal de lo que era antes, pero me preocupa que quiera cobrar venganza por lo que le han hecho a su gente – hablo Kakashi

-Entonces tal vez, lo conveniente es hacer el interrogatorio en Suna, con su gente presente pero que sea la de nosotros quienes realicen las preguntas – respondió Iruka

-Creo que puedo llegar a ese acuerdo con Gaara-sama

-No estoy segura que ese hombre pueda resistir el viaje hasta Suna, sus heridas no son físicas sin embargo el Uchiha le dejó bastante lastimado y con secuelas gracias a lo que le hizo, creo que lo mejor es que esperemos un par de días antes de enviarlo - hablo Tsunade

-De acuerdo- contestó kakashi- Iruka organiza el traslado junto con mi capitán ANBU, que un escuadrón sea el encargado de llevarlo

-Enseguida - dijo el hombre mayor haciendo una reverencia para luego retirarse de la habitación

-Hacer que ese hombre hable será difícil, no sé si Garaa-sama tenga la paciencia para eso - cuestionó Tsunade

-Pensemos en que así será, por ahora ha surgido otro problema que debermos atender de inmediato

Se sentía extraña al estar ahí, el mercado le parecía diferente de algún modo, como si hubiera cambiado en gran medida desde su partida, recién había regresado de una misión con su escuadrón y gracias a lo exitoso de la misma se habían ganado un día entero de descanso y completa libertad, Hinata inmediatamente se había puesto en contacto con su primo y había pasado la mañana con Neji y Tenten, pero ellos se habían marchado para continuar con sus tareas del día y del mismo modo evitar el levantar sospecha por parte de su ex familia. Aún con medio día libre la joven de ojos perla había decidido dar un paseo por el mercado y tal vez comprar algo de fruta para ella y sus compañeros, pasar cerca de los puestos de ingredientes le daba cierta nostalgia, extrañaba preparar alimentos, _extrañaba preparárselos a él,_ pero en el cuartel había cocineros que hacían todo para los ANBU así que no había necesidad alguna de su ayuda en eso, incluso le habían prohibido rotundamente dar un paso en la cocina.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y de pronto aquella sensación se hizo presente nuevamente, aquel sentimiento de ser observada, vigilada desde algún punto, giró su rostro y pasó su mirada por cada rincón buscando la fuente, más no pudo encontrar nada, esa sensación le había acompañado todos los días sin importar en donde estuviera o con quien

-Hinata-chan – escuchó detrás de ella girándose para notar de inmediato la gran sonrisa de su amigo de cabello rubio

-Naruto-kun

-¡Que bueno es verte aquí! no hemos tenido muchas noticias tuyas desde que te fuiste al cuartel ANBU, ni siquiera te despediste de nosotros

-Lo… lo lamento, todo fue muy rápido y no pude decirlo….

-Bueno lo importante es que pude verte de nuevo – dijo sin mala intención el chico pero si ganándose un sonrojo por parte de la tímida joven quien agachó la mirada – dime ¿todo está bien con los ANBU? ¿Te han tratado correctamente?

-Si, son grandes guerreros, muy constantes en su trabajo y en su entrenamiento – dijo sonriendo al recordar a sus compañeros- son muy unidos también

-¡Genial! que bueno que todo este bien … aunque…- dudó Naruto un segundo – Hinata-Chan necesitó saber… ¿te fuiste a causa de Sasuke-teme? ¿ a caso él te lastimó?

-No, no es así – suspiró intranquila- … el nunca me haría daño, se que no lo parece pero tiene un buen corazón, yo aún confío en él y se que tú también

-¿Pero entonces porque?

-Mi tiempo con él era limitado Naruto-kun, fue mi maestro y me quedaría solo hasta que ya no pudiera aprender más de él… había llegado el momento de partir- sonrió suavemente – estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que hizo por mi, su entrenamiento me ha servido mucho, me hizo mejor

-Yo se que es una buena persona debajo de todo lo agrio que suele mostrar, pero necesitaba confirmarlo y si Hinata-chan dice que todo está bien, yo creeré en Hinata-chan

-Gracias Naruto-kun – volvió a sonreír la chica siendo esta vez ella quien provocará un leve sonrojo en el campeón de la aldea, algo incómodo por el silencio y la situación habló de nueva cuenta el muchacho

-Hinata-Chan estaba por ir por algo de ramen ¿te gustaría acompañarme? celébrenos que estás de regreso al menos por unas cuantas horas

-Me encantaría Naruto-kun

Como era que sus pasos le habían terminado llevando hasta ese viejo estanque aún no lo sabía, había escapado del lugar en el que se había escondido antes de ser visto y su camino le había terminado por llevar ahí, ahora miraba su reflejo en la cristalina agua que además dejaba ver a los peces dorados en el fondo, este había sido el lugar donde se vieran por primera vez, donde se habían encontrado de niños cuando su corazón aún era puro e inocente, cuando la tragedia aún no había ocurrido, volvió su vista a los ojos de quien le miraba desde las aguas, a su reflejo que posaba sus ojos sobre los suyos fijamente, sin pensarlo de sus labios salieron unas simples palabras que además le provocaron un extraño dolor en su pecho, una incomodidad en su interior que de nuevo le hacía desconocerse a si mismo. _No puede ser posible,_ pensó, _Eso no puede ser, yo no cometo los mismos errores que Itachi pero… no hay otra explicación …¿ y si lo aceptara? … seria acaso tan malo…¡no lo haré!…_ se dijo, furioso dio la vuelta y se encamino a la torre del Hokage, necesitaba salir de la aldea para alejarse de ella, hacer lo que fuera con tal de dejar ese sentimiento atrás, como un tornado llegó hasta la oficina del peliplateado sorprendiendo y asustando levemente al hombre que continuaba revisando sus planes para la siguiente misión, no se imaginaba que vería al Uchiha tan pronto

\- ¿ a que debo tu visita querido Sasuke? – pregunto Kakashi curioso al tiempo que doblaba las hojas con los planes a ejecutar para ocultarlos, por el momento quería que solo algunos estuvieran al tanto de ellos

-Estoy aburrido, quiero una misión – respondió el joven tomando asiento frente a él

-Temo que por el momento no tengo nada para ti

-¿los ancianos me han vuelto a negar la libertad porque estoy solo? ¿porque perdí a mi niñera? No me digas que los he alarmado

-Al principio tal vez, pero siendo que te has portado bien no hay necesidad alguna de cambiar tu estado, te recomiendo sigas así, si trabajas bien podrías incluso llegar a ser un ANBU también – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de burla que pese a la máscara había sido detectada por su alumno - Hinata-Chan ha salido exitosa en las misiones ANBU a las que se le ha enviado, esta dejando claro que es buena y que tu entrenamiento le sirvió – dijo haciendo enojar aun más al joven - Seguramente en algún momento tratará de agradecerte, han sido solo un par de semanas desde su ingreso y Hinata-chan ha logrado subir hasta uno de los escuadrones más importantes

-Sigue siendo un ANBU – gruñó el peligro

-Pero uno muy bueno

-¡lo sé!

-¿Que dijiste Sasuke?

-Nada, me marchó – dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta más furioso de lo que había llegado

-De acuerdo te llamaré si tengo algo para ti – contestó Kakashi pero el muchacho ya se había marchado

La larga lista de cosas que Ino tenía que comprar para su boda parecía interminable, de nueva cuenta la rubia había ido por ella a su casa para llevarla a buscar lo que faltaba, llevaban horas recorriendo los comercios en busca del arreglo ceremonial perfecto, para Sakura el suplicio parecía no terminar y lo único en su mente era el deseo de no actuar del mismo modo cuando el día de su boda con Naruto llegara, un leve sonrojo se dibujó en su rostro el entender lo que había pensado y es que ahora el simple deseo de permanecer por la eternidad a su lado parecía real y no tan lejano

-Creo que me agrada este color – decía la rubia mientras revisaba las cosas que llevaba en su bolsa- que bueno que terminamos por escoger este, me parece perfecto

-Que bueno que te guste - contestó la pelirosa con algo de sarcasmo- después de todo solo revisamos cincuenta distintos a este, antes de que lo compraras como el definitivo – se quejó Sakura llena de cansancio

-Un momento ¿que no es ese Naruto? y mira quien está con el- interrumpió la rubia señalando hacia donde una pareja dejaba el comercio de ramen, la mirada de Sakura cayó directamente sobre la joven de ojos perla que se sonrojaba ante las palabras del muchacho con la ropa negra y naranja, algo en ese gesto no le agradó, una sensación incómoda se albergó en su interior y cual lava de un volcán comenzó a subir en ella para explotar – a mi parece que tuvieron una comida juntos, eso es lindo ¿no crees? Seguro quieren revivir los viejos tiempos

-Creo que debería acercarme para saludar- dijo entre dientes la de ojos verdes

-¡Hey detente ahí! ¿Pero que diablos crees qué haces?

-Naruto y ella están solos…yo debería

-¡Por favor! No puedo creer que ahora te ganen los celos por Naruto ¿realmente no creerás que pasara algo entre ellos verdad? – dijo la rubia mirando a su amiga, la expresión en su rostro sin duda le dio la respuesta- eres una tonta Sakura, es obvio que nada pasa entre ellos, además no es como si Naruto te fuera a cambiar por alguien tan noble y especial como Hinata, lo has tenido a tus pies desde siempre

-Pero Ino...- dijo la pelirosa dispuesta a hacer a un lado a su amiga para llegar a la pareja involucrada, sus ansias crecieron mucho más al notar como el rubio le daba un abrazo a la ex princesa como despedida

-Lo ves, ya se han separado y cada uno tomó caminos distintos, no puedo creer que aún te muevan tanto los celos, sigues igual que en la academia

-Tu jamás podrías entenderlo Ino… no voy a perderlo – terminó la chica dando media vuelta para continuar con el camino incluso arrastrando a su amiga para que hiciera lo mismo, hablaría con Naruto a solas después, le dejaría varios puntos claros pues Sakura se había jurado que no iba perderlo, no por nada ni por nadie

La luna comenzaba a asomarse por sobre las montaña del Hokage, al fin y luego de todo un recorrido con Ino, sakura estaba de vuelta en casa, se suponía podría descansar ahora pero la imagen que se había encontrado aquella tarde aún estaba muy presente en su memoria, Naruto había abrazado firmemente a Hinata, en su interior sabía que nada pasaría con ese simple gesto, que su propia relación con el rubio era más que segura, habían pasado por mucho y ahora finalmente eran una pareja, sin embargo tenía una horrible sensación en su pecho, _¿y si él cambiaba de opinión?_ Sakura sabía que sin necesidad de palabras le había demostrado que le importaba, que ella estaba junto a él en todo, más con tantas cosas que tenía en la mente el de ojos azules y con todo lo que estaba pasando debido a su compañero Uchiha, ya no tenían tanto tiempo para estar juntos como antes, _sabe lo que siento por él… ¿cierto? Ya no tiene dudas ... ¿verdad?_ Entonces un rápido pensamiento atravesó su cabeza, ella jamás le había dicho lo que sentía por él, Naruto lo había expresado en más de una forma pero ella…realmente nunca lo había dicho como tal, un nerviosismo y una clara ansiedad le invadieron haciendo que saliera de casa a toda prisa sin importar la hora con rumbo al departamento del rubio. La puerta del lugar se abrió despacio revelando al sorprendido joven del otro lado, sus azules ojos no podían creer que ella estuviera ahí a esas horas y en ese estado

-¿Sakura-chan sucede algo? – pregunto aún perdido en la sorpresa Naruto

-Lo siento es que yo…- contesto nerviosa, ni ella misma sabía porque estaba ahí, como explicárselo si tampoco lo entendía, lo único que realmente quería era que lo supiera, que de una vez por todas lo rebelara ella también - Naruto yo…. – quiso decir más optó por dejarse caer en su brazos, en su pecho mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos despacio, el muchacho aún no entendía que pasaba pero podía distinguir la angustia de la que su amada era presa, así que solo le abrazó con fuerza

-¿Qué pasó sakura-chan ? ¿Es que alguien te ha hecho daño?

-No es eso… Naruto es que yo…

-Entonces ¿Qué es Sakura?¿que te tiene así?

-Te amo

-¿Que … dijiste?

-No podía dejar que pasara más tiempo sin que lo supieras, te amo y necesitaba que … lo supieras…yo… no quiero perderte, no quiero que volvamos a perdernos el uno del otro, no me dejes … por favor no lo hagas…

-Sakura… yo jamás podría dejarte… jamás – y sin más sello su promesa con un tierno beso

Con la llegada de la noche había llegado su turno en la guardia de la casa del Hokage, tres de sus compañeros de escuadrón estaban con ella pero se ubicaban en diferentes partes de la casa, Neko-san recorría despacio el tejado, el área que se le había asignado y su favorita si debía admitirlo, caminaba atenta de todo movimiento sospechoso incluso si se trataba del viento más no había sido capas de ver llegar al joven que de pronto cayó frente a ella

-Así que de verdad te volviste un ANBU – dijo Sasuke cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras la veía con indiferencia, con frialdad, como cuando miraba a cualquier otra persona, no a ella, el simple acto y desprecio que podía ver en esa mirada llenaron de coraje a la joven con máscara de gato ¿es que solo había venido para fastidiarla?

-El Hokage no tiene prevista cita alguna, no hay motivo por el cual usted deba estar aquí así que le pido se retire Uchiha-san, su presencia podría causar problemas - contestó Neko-san haciendo su postura más firme, no dejaría que ese hombre le intimidara, nunca más lo haría

-Podías haberte convertido en muchas cosas Hinata, eras capas de hacer cualquier cosa, de ser más que una simple kunouchi, sin embargo te volviste un miserable ANBU – volvió a criticar el pelinegro logrando incomodar aún más a su presa

-Creo que me confunde con alguien Uchiha-san, lo mejor es que se retire

-Termina con los juegos Hinata se que eres tú - dijo Sasuke con una voz aún más fría al tiempo que estiraba su mano derecha para llegar hasta su máscara, pero la chica fue más rápida alejándose tan solo un poco para evitarlo, el silencio los rodeó por unos instantes en los que la joven analizó a su intruso, podía adivinar en la actitud del muchacho que no le dejaría en paz hasta que consiguiera lo que quería, no quería pelear con él y crear un escándalo que les costara caro a ambos, así que no teniendo otra opción suspiró y despacio se despojó de su máscara de gato para mirarle del mismo modo en que él lo hacía – lo hiciste porque sabías cuanto detesto a los ANBU ¿no es verdad? – insistió el pelinegro

-Siento decirle esto Uchiha-san pero no todo gira alrededor suyo, no lo hice porque le molestaría más, lo hice porque yo deseaba hacerlo

-¿En los ANBU? Sabes perfectamente que clase de personas son

-No siempre tiene la razón en lo que piensa ¿sabe?- dijo Hinata molesta, con voz calmada pero con claro enojo en ella - no son nada de lo que usted cree, no los conoce de verdad – continuó Hinata dando un pequeño paso al frente mientras el chico daba uno pequeño atrás sorprendido por la actitud de la doncella – usted mejor que nadie sabe que no se puede juzgar a alguien sin conocerlo primero

-Yo no acepto que estás aquí, no te quiero ver aquí – dijo de pronto arrinconándola en la pared detrás de ella, su autocontrol se estaba perdiendo con tenerla de frente de manera tan osada

-No tengo porque buscar su permiso

-Soy tu maestro – dijo el muchacho acercando su rostro al de ella haciendo que sus alientos chocaran debido a lo corto de la distancia

-Ya no lo es ¿recuerda? – susurró Hinata de manera apenas audible

-¿Crees que te dejare ir así nada más?

-Ya lo hizo – contestó la joven de manera seria logrando tal impacto por sus palabras en el muchacho que este se apartó de ella - ¿Que es lo que quiere? – pregunto la chica pero el silencio fue su única respuesta – creo… - dijo cerrando por un momento los ojos – que si no tiene nada más que decir al respecto … lo mejor es que se retire o terminara con problemas… pondría su libertad en juego y … no creo que lo desee… no por mi – dijo logrando que Sasuke se hiciera a un lado, callado y sin mirarla dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse más se detuvo un momento para regresar su mirada a ella y pronunciar unas ultimas palabras

-Tu no debes ser un ANBU Hinata… ellos no merecen un corazón tan puro como el tuyo- y diciendo eso se marchó dejando a la ojiperla confundida nuevamente

La fresca mañana había traído a una voluptuosa rubia hasta la oficina del Hokage, había solicitado su presencia inmediata para un asunto de suma importancia, la confirmación del extraño caso había llegado a él y se debía tomar acción, no estaban seguros si aquel incidente del poblado entre Suna y la Aldea de la hoja tenía relación alguna con los Dragones Rojos, pero era de suma importancia investigarlo

-¿Qué haremos entonces? – pregunto Tsunade alarmada por lo extraño de los síntomas que habían presentado los pobladores

-No nos queda otra opción mas que enviar ayuda y creo que Ino es la más capacitada para este trabajo

-Pero Kakashi… - alegó la rubia, no estaba muy convencida al respeto, sabía que la joven era buena, sus habilidades grandiosas sin duda, pero enviarla por un caso así, podría ser peligroso

-Descuida enviaré a un escuadrón de ANBU con ella

-Creí que los usarías para llevar al prisionero a Suna y otros se quedarían a resguardar la aldea

-Aún así pediré a algunos de ellos que acompañen a Ino por sus seguridad, Tsunade quiero garantizarte que estará a salvo

-Sabes que confío en ti Kakashi … si crees que sea necesario que se ocupe de este asunto entonces… que así sea.


	18. Capitulo 18

**Capitulo 18**

 _Varios años en el futuro_

El hermoso palacio sobre aquella gran isla nevada se alzaba por sobre la neblina congelante característica del lugar, la chica de cabello rosado había llegado a su destino.

A lo lejos podía observar a los aldeanos trabajando en los preparativos para la gran celebración, el joven heredero de la familia soberana de la Isla Diamante cumpliría un año más y su fiesta se llevaría acabo en la segunda noche de luna llena. La recién llegada nunca antes había estado en presencia de dicha familia, pero se decía que su personalidad se había transformado luego de su unión con el clan del exterior, ahora eran mucho más alegres y confiados, además habían desarrollado habilidades ninja gracias a la sangre de sus nuevos integrantes, sin duda su mejor atributo era su capacidad para el rastreo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el barco finalmente llegara al muelle e inmediatamente al descender se vio rodeada por un grupo de soldados que al momento hicieron su inspección en ella, tenían órdenes de asegurar a todo sospechoso o recién llegado a sus tierras y eliminar, de ser necesario, cualquier posible amenaza, la seguridad para el gran evento había sido cuidadosamente organizada, podía verse reflejada la estrategia y el pensamiento analítico característico del clan Uchiha, era imposible el perder su marca, el clan de la cresta roja y blanca estaba presente en la isla, o al menos Uchiha Fumiko estaba presente en la isla.

En el palacio todo estaba listo, la decoradas banderolas con el símbolo de la familia colgaban de las paredes del remodelado recinto, la familia gobernante de la isla había crecido mucho de manera económica, se habían encontrado nuevos yacimientos de diamantes y otras piedras preciosas además de los vastos terrenos que habían heredado de sus nuevos miembros, todo en conjunto había incrementado su estatus y postura ante los demás, incluso ante el que ahora era su nuevo señor, el Daimyo de fuego. El gran salón en el que se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño oscuro junto con su aún cachorro compañero, había sido el área del palacio con más cambios, no solo era un lugar para las festividades si no también un espacio para el recibimiento de los nobles visitantes

El joven príncipe observaba el ir y venir de los sirvientes dentro dicho salón, eran muy precisos en sus movimientos y con sus indicaciones, dejaban los finos ornamentos, instrumentos, alimentos o iluminación tradicional de manera exacta, sin error alguno pues sabían perfectamente cada tarea necesaria para un evento como el que estaba por ocurrir. Las grandes fiestas no eran nada nuevo para la Isla Diamante, desde hacía años las celebraciones dirigidas a los miembros de la familia soberana se hacían de manera llamativa, llena de lujos y otras trivialidades, se ponía especial cuidado en aquellas que estaban dirigidas a la negociación o al acuerdo de algún compromiso matrimonial, pues se había demostrado que los lazos externos generaban convenientes aportaciones a la isla. La familia tenía una muy alta posición social debido a las riquezas materiales de sus tierras, por lo que eran muy cuidadosos al escoger o aceptar a un miembro más en su clan, aunque tampoco se negaban a la idea de verdadero amor y si era auténtico a sus ojos, aun si fuera por alguien inferior, se le aceptaba del mismo modo.

-Estamos listos mi señor, la seguridad está más que garantizada – dijo una chica de porte algo tímido, cabello negro y ojos grises que entraba al salón acercándose cuidadosamente hasta el joven príncipe, este aún entretenido por lo que hacían sus sirvientes le daba la espalda, pero había puesto atención a ella y enseguida le contestó

-Gracias por tu ayuda Fumiko-san – dijo el muchacho mirándola directamente a sus grises ojos provocando que el rostro femenino se encendiera en un suave tono rojo – me alegra que tu Hokage aceptará apoyarnos, entiendo que cada que tenemos un evento a lo grande nos ayudan a mantener la seguridad, y se que además parte de mi familia solía pertenecer a tu aldea, pero de verdad creí que este año nos dejarían solos, me alegra que no fuera así – continuó el castaño al tiempo que se acercaba a la pelinegra – comprendo que solo te quedarás hasta el término de las festividades pero me encantaría que pudieras quedarte un poco más… y tal vez así mostrarte la isla entera – hablo de nuevo el muchacho acercándose más a la joven pero esta retrocedió unos pasos separándose de él

-Mi señor… recuerde que no es correcto usar el nombre propio de algún otro individuo si este no se lo ha autorizado- contestó la de ojos grises- además no me agrada … el rumbo de la conversación … le recuerdo que estoy aquí por trabajo solamente

-Discúlpame Uchiha-San- comentó el castaño chasqueando los labios- no deseaba incomodarte es solo que eres la única shinobi de mi edad que ha permanecido por tanto tiempo cerca mío- le miró de manera pícara, cómo previendo su travesura- … además no voy a negar tampoco que eres … muy hermosa – habló el príncipe haciendo que de nueva cuenta la mejillas de la pelinegra se pintaran de rojo, como odiaba que su cuerpo demostrara su timidez, de todos sus defectos que pensaba había superado, ese era el más molesto, su hermana mayor la había entrenado para controlar sus emociones pero seguía perdiendo ante sus sonrojos, como desearia ser tan segura como lo era ella.

-Por favor no continúe Inuzuka-san… creo que se está saliendo del tema importante… su fiesta y la seguridad en ella

-Pero es que yo… - quiso decir el joven príncipe pero se vio interrumpido cuando uno de sus guardias entró a la sala inclinándose a él para entregarle un mensaje

-Mi señor, una visita de la Aldea de la Hoja ha llegado

-¿Otra visita? No estaba enterado que alguien más vendría, la verdad es que no podemos invitar a muchos de los habitantes de ese lugar a este tipo de fiestas, no… se vería bien – dijo el muchacho sin importancia mientras la joven de cabello negro detrás de él no podía creer lo patan que podía llegar a ser, su aldea no era cualquier pueblucho -¿De quien se trata? Espero que por lo menos esté decentemente presentable

-Es la hermana del Hokage mi señor – dijo el guardia tampoco no muy de acuerdo con la actitud que su príncipe estaba tomando, no era posible que hablara así de una aldea que además le estaba brindando ayuda – Uzumaki-sama ha venido buscando a Uchiha-sama

-¿A mi? – pregunto sorprendida la shinobi- Debe ser algo importante si ha venido hasta aquí

-Si es importante entonces hazla pasar – dijo el castaño a su soldado que de inmediato asintió dando una reverencia, se acercó entonces hasta la puerta para abrirla dejando pasar a la joven de cabello rosado que esperaba del otro lado, Sakiko Uzumaki la hermana mayor del Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja había llegado con una sonrisa, se decía que de los tres hermanos de la familia Uzumaki, la única joven de cabello rosado era la que tenía el carácter más dulce, todo lo contrario a la hermana más pequeña que decían era un monstruo al enojarse o la simpleza de pensamiento del mismo Hokage.

-Inuzuka-sama, Fumiko-san, me da gusto por fin verlos – dijo la de ojos azules y cabello color dulce

-Es un gusto conocer a tan hermosa dama- comento el príncipe acercándose a la chica perdido en lo brillante de sus ojos, parecía haber sido amor a primera vista

-El gusto es mío mi señor, más temo que estoy aquí por un tema importante, Fumiko-san ha surgido un problema, el Hokage tiene motivos para pensar que tu familia está en peligro, ya le ha informado a tu clan y su patriarca ha solicitado que todos sus miembros regresen a su distrito de inmediato, una orden que ha aceptado también mi hermano, el Hokage mismo me ha enviado a reemplazarte en esta misión

-Pero… todo está listo, no podría marcharme

-Uchiha-san creo que tu familia tiene razón, si están en peligro lo mejor es que todos estén juntos para protegerse- dijo el joven con media sonrisa- tu regresa a casa, esta bella dama puede tomar tu lugar sin problemas, de mi parte no habrá queja – comentó el príncipe al tiempo que se acercaba a la pelirosa y le tomaba de la mano jalando de ella, su atención estaba completamente centrada en la chica

-No puedo creerlo – terminó por decir Fumiko

* * *

 _Tiempo presente_

-Deja de seguirla idiota – se regañaba el pelinegro mientras observaba la femenina figura que cortaba hiervas medicinales en aquel campo, sabía que la chica era buena creando todo tipo de ungüentos para diferentes males, tal vez su verdadera vocación había sido la de un médico pero las circunstancias le habían llevado por un camino diferente.

Siguió mirándola perdido en el movimiento de su suave y largo cabello a causa del viento, estaba lejos, oculto en las sombras que la vegetación del bosque le brindaban, sin embargo y aún si parecía una tontería, juraba podía percibir el delicioso aroma a lavanda que solo ella poseía, estaba tentado a acercarse, hablarle y tal vez… no se resistió, sus pies se movieron por sí solos y le llevaron poco a poco hasta la dama, camino despacio buscando no asustarla pues no quería que se apartara.

-Hinata – dijo el hombre de cabellera negra en voz suave, la joven le miró asombrada, sorprendida de no haberle sentido llegar hasta ella, más ahí estaba, parado al frente suyo con el rostro tan frío como siempre, sin embargo, no podía decir del todo que no había sentimiento alguno ahí, algo se reflejaba en esas orbes negras más no identificaba del todo que era

-¿Qué es lo que quiere esta vez Uchiha-San? ¿Volverá a descalificarme por ser un ANBU? ¿A marcar mi error por haber ingresado a su grupo?

-¿Estas satisfecha de ser un ANBU, Hinata? – pregunto el muchacho en tono neutro, no había crítica, no había culpa ni reproche tan solo quería saberlo, la ex princesa dudo unos segundos en contestar más al final lo hizo

-Lo estoy – habló la ojiperla tratando por todos los medios de demostrar seguridad en sus palabras, hacerle de algún modo entender que estaba bien sin él aún si fuera mentira, pues lo extrañaba

-Entonces… todo está bien – dijo Sasuke paralizándola al posar su mano en su cuello para jalar despacio de este acercando así su rostro, luego sin aviso alguno, depositó un beso en su frente – buena suerte Hinata – y antes de que la ojiperla pudiera decir algo se marchó, la chica le observó perderse de nuevo en el bosque dándose cuenta que había contenido la respiración ante el gesto que el muchacho había hecho, el dulce contacto de sus labios se quedó marcado en su piel y sin notarlo unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos desencadenando la tristeza que había ocultado desde el día que le había dejado ¿Cómo iba a poder olvidar? ¿Como? si ese hombre estaba tan clavado en su corazón que de sacarlo moriría, aunque sentía que había muerto en el momento en el que había entendido que no iba a regresar a su lado.

-Sasuke-san… - dejó salir de sus labios Hinata mientras se desmoronaba en el suelo con lágrimas sobre sus mejillas - ¿Por qué sigue doliendo tanto?

La salud del monstruo estaba estable y las exigencias por parte de Suna eran cada vez mayores, sin duda era el momento para enviarle a la aldea del desierto y finalmente realizar el interrogatorio en presencia de todos. Había mandado a llamar a Tsunade, necesitaba una garantía de que aquel extraño hombre no moriría antes de llegar a su destino.

-Esta listo para el viaje, los pergaminos que pusimos en él lo mantendrán bloqueado y estable hasta que llegue a Suna, no será un problema para tus ANBU el llevarlo – afirmó la rubia con una sonrisa llena de confianza, más la dejó caer de su rostro al notar la seriedad profunda del peliplateado frente a ella- ¿que sucede?

-Te agradesco la ayuda que nos has proporcionado querida Tsunade, es gracias a ti que podemos controlar a ese monstruo ahora, con suerte obtendremos de él la información que necesitamos… si Gaara-sama no lo mata primero

-¿Eso es lo que te tiene tan preocupado?

-En realidad… no del todo, me parece que lo tenemos bajo control- suspiró – creo que lo que me tiene intranquilo es el otro asunto que nos falta por resolver, el incidente en el pueblo del pozo – contestó Kakashi posando su mirada en la mujer sentada al frente

-Aún no puedo creer que no se pueda sentir presencia alguna en el pueblo ¿estás seguro que tu reporte es real?

-Lo es y se que hay algo más ahí

-¿Crees que fuera planeado?

-Probablemente, pero no puedo asegurarlo – suspiró el shinobi- es por eso que enviaré a alguien para investigarlo ¿esta Ino preparada?

-Lo esta pero… sabes que no me gusta arriesgarlas, Sakura e Ino son mis aprendices y no quiero verlas heridas, sobretodo a Ino que esta por formar su propio hogar con Sai

-La enviaré junto con un escuadrón ANBU, estará protegida

-El número de tus ANBU aún es bajo, sufrieron mucho en la guerra y estarán muy ocupados ahora

-Unos irán a Suna con el prisionero mientras otros acompañan a Ino, los restantes se quedarán en el cuartel para proteger la aldea

-¿Sabes que no son militares verdad? Ellos no pueden pelear una guerra por ti

-Solo espero que no tengamos que usarlos más allá de los servicios que nos proporcionan - dijo el hombre con su voz llena de esperanza

-Kakashi, todo saldrá bien… pero debemos tomar conciencia, esto no será fácil

-Lo sé

El hospital había tenido movimiento toda la mañana, era como si toda la gente de la aldea hubiera decidió enfermarse al mismo tiempo, tal vez era el nerviosismo que se podía sentir en el ambiente, era seguro que nadie sabía con exactitud que estaba pasando, claro los rumores desde el incidente del equipo ocho se habían esparcido generando nuevas teorías sobre lo que se avecinaba, pero nadie lo sabía con certeza y eso provocaba una tensión tan fuerte que por lo visto había bajado las defensas de la población. Finalmente tanto Sakura como Ino habían terminado con su largas tareas para con sus pacientes y caminaban rumbo a la oficina de la rubia líder para llevar sus informes, también había algo de nerviosismo en ellas, Ino estaba por marcharse a una misión que sonaba no solo misteriosa pero muy peligrosa y aún que la pelirosa no lo demostraba estaba preocupada por ella

-¿Estás segura que ya tienes todo listo para tu misión?

-Lo estoy, partiremos por la mañana incluso – sonrió picara la rubia – me acompañará un grupo ANBU… se ven tan atractivos en esos uniformes

-Sai… se quedará ¿no es cierto? – comentó Sakura bajando la vista, desde que sus amigos se habían vuelto pareja, la rubia y el pelinegro eran inseparables, incluso cuando salían a misión, pero esta vez los habían separado rotundamente

-Dijeron que lo mejor era que no fuéramos juntos, que… podríamos poner en peligro la misión si alguno… tú sabes …

-Ino… promete que tendrás cuidado

-Lo haré no te preocupes – dijo la rubia al tiempo que abría la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade, el lugar estaba en completo desorden, había varios papeles sobre su escritorio así como escritos y libros a los alrededores del mismo, seguramente habían sido objeto de su investigación para los pergaminos que tenían doblegado al prisionero - A veces Tsunade-sama es igual a Kakashi-sama

-Será mejor que limpiemos un poco – contestó Sakura comenzando a organizar los documentos que había sobre el escritorio, sus ojos pronto se pasaron sobre las palabras en el papel que tenía en su mano- el bosque de la muerte...- susurro inconsciente mientras leía logrando que Ino centrara su atención en ella.

-He escuchado de ese lugar, dicen que está embrujado por los espíritus de las personas que fueron abandonadas ahí para morir – comentó la rubia algo atemorizada, la leyenda del bosque de la muerte era un cuento que algunos padres solían usar para asustar a los niños que se portaban mal

-Las notas de Tsunade-sama dicen que dentro del bosque hay aguas termales medicinales, parecen tener un poder curativo extraordinario – dijo Sakura leyendo con mucha más atención aquel papel

-Que curioso, ese lugar siempre fue dedicado a la muerte y ahora dices que tiene el potencial de salvar vidas

-¿Y si fuera verdad?...- terminó Sakura con duda en la voz

Regresar hasta el cuartel luego de lo sucedido esa mañana había sido duro, con tan solo oír su voz, con tan solo haber sentido sus labios sobre su frente en ese dulce gesto había vuelto a caer por el, sus sentimientos habían regresado como una fuerte ola a la playa, todo lo demás, todo a su alrededor de pronto se había vuelto un eco a la distancia pues su pensamiento se había centrado en él y en lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

Pudo ver a sus compañeros enmascarados al fondo listos, esperando por su comandante para recibir las nuevas indicaciones, sería algo importante dada la cantidad de shinobi que había juntos, probablemente era todo el cuartel. Había llegado justo a tiempo para escuchar las órdenes, aceleró su paso y discretamente se junto a su compañera de la máscara de conejo que se encontraba al centro

-Casi llegas tarde – dijo Usagi-san sin moverse mucho para no delatar a su compañera

-Lo…siento… mi cabeza se perdió en otro lado y no presté atención al tiempo

-¿En otro lado o en otra persona? – pregunto su compañera, casi se podía ver debajo de esa máscara de conejo una sonrisa burlona

-¿Que dices?

-Vamos a mi no me engañas, se que estás detrás de alguien, se nota en toda esa melancolía que cargas porque lo extrañas, dime quien te ha robado el corazón, recuerda que yo puedo ayudarte, enseñarte un poco más sobre el arte de la seducción

-Gracias… Usagi-san pero con lo que me platicaste fue suficiente- contestó Hinata sonrojada debajo de la máscara de gato - además no estoy detrás de alguien

-Entonces alguien está detrás de ti

-No, no es eso yo … - quiso decir Hinata pero se vio interrumpida por su capitán que llegaba hasta ellos con unas hojas, los planes para la siguiente misión sin duda

-Compañeros, hemos recibido confirmación de nuestro Hokage, el momento ha llegado, dos misiones de suma importancia se nos han entregado y nuestro líder tiene plena confianza en que lograremos concluirlas, sin embargo temo que el número de guerreros que somos actualmente no será suficiente, no tengo otra alternativa más que la de dividirnos en tres grupos- dijo Uma-san aún consternado por las decisiones que acababa de tomar, pero eran necesarias, su Hokage había puesto el peso de la victoria sobre sus hombros y el capitán estaba decidido a no fallarle- el primer grupo se encargará del trasporte y resguardo de nuestro prisionero, el miembro de los Dragones Rojos que tan solo algunos días atrás recuperó la conciencia, deberá llegar a Suna en donde será interrogado por miembros seleccionados por parte de la aldea del desierto así como por Iruka-san, el grupo que le custodiara deberá ser pequeño y se mantendrá discreto bajo la fachada de simples comerciantes transportando sus productos – suspiró el capitán enmascarado – se espera que la ruta que se les ha planeado sea corta para que lleguen a su destino de manera rápida

-Uma-sama, este particular prisionero es peligroso, bien podría ser una misión suicida – dijo Buta-san llamando la atención de todos los presentes- ninguno de Los ANBU que habían sido previamente enviados para enfrentarle pudo hacerlo, si ese hombre llega a despertar, a liberarse durante el viaje nadie será capaz de detenerlo

-Yo escuché rumores sobre que solo él último Uchiha había sido capaz de pelear con él y ganarle – comentó otro chico con una máscara de búho

-Se que todos están alarmados, pero deben confiar, todo esta planeado para ser exitoso - trató el lider

-Capitán durante la guerra perdimos a muchos, nuestras defensas están bajas, nuestros números son pocos… y no me parece que el ánimo sea el mejor tampoco, no después de todo lo que ha pasado…no podemos asegurar el éxito de una misión así - comentó de nuevo Buta-san

-Compañeros por favor, no se alarmen – grito Saru-san buscando prevenir una batalla entre todos los shinobi, el nerviosismo podía sentirse en el ambiente ¿pero quien podría culparlos? las malas decisiones del capitán anterior y de muchas otras fuerzas políticas de la aldea, habían dejado fracturado de sobremanera al grupo ANBU, habían dejado de ser lo que en sus tiempos de gloria les había hecho admirables, ahora y después de la guerra, no eran más que el mero recuerdo de lo que alguna vez habían sido. Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí ¿de verdad sus líderes planeaban enviar a un grupo pequeño para vigilar al peligroso hombre?

-Tsunade -sama- volvió a hablar el capitán con seriedad llamando la atención del resto de los shinobi que al momento guardaron silencio - encontró una forma de mantener al prisionero inofensivo, ha colocado pergaminos que drenarán su chakra evitando que pueda transformarse o hacer cualquier otro movimiento, podrá ser controlado durante el recorrido mientras no deje de tener los pergaminos puestos, se que no lo parece pero pueden estar tranquilos

-¿de que se encargará el grupo dos?- pregunto Neko-san tratando de distraer un poco a la gente de la presión que se estaba formado, su capitán tan solo suspiró entendiendo lo que hacía la chica y sin más le siguió el cuento comenzando a hablar, dejó que todos se enteraran sobre la extraña situación en el pueblo del pozo, el lugar parecía muerto, el silencio le había cubierto luego de que toda persona en el, dejara la conciencia atrás

-El segundo grupo se hará cargo de la protección de la señorita Yamanaka Ino, ella ha sido asignada por el Hokage para investigar lo sucedido en el pueblo del pozo, nuestro deber es asegurar que no reciba daño algo- hablo el comandante listo para describir al último de los grupos- el resto de Los ANBU se quedará aquí en el cuartel, las circunstancias han obligado al Hokage a ordenar que nuestro gente se prepare para la guerra, por el momento los que se queden solo entrenarán mientras resguardan la seguridad de la poblacion, debemos estar listos para cuando llegue la orden – el capitán se acercó un poco más su gente, tenía que ser sincero con ellos, sus grandes guerreros - se qué hay incertidumbre, se qué hay miedo y me parece lo más correcto porque nos mantiene vivos, nosotros estaremos listos y cuando el momento llegue levantaremos nuestro honor y regresaremos la gloria a nuestro grupo, somos lo mejor de esta aldea y lo dejaremos claro a todos ¿están conmigo?

-¡Si señor!- gritaron todos los presentes llenos de emoción, el discurso de su capitán había levantado su espíritu y su fuerza

Algunas horas pasaron después de que su capitán hablara con ellos, aún había algo de incertidumbre entre sus compañeros pero todos habían aceptado cumplir con su misión, a todos se les había asignado a un grupo y partirían a sus respectivos objetivos en diferentes horarios procurando no llamar la atención. Hinata había sido asignada al grupo uno, estaba destinada a llevar a ese horrible hombre hasta Suna y la noticia no habia sido del todo placentera, aún le tenía miedo, ese hombre había intentado matarla y había faltado muy poco para lograrlo, no solo eso, había logrado despertar en su maestro a ese dominio que llevaba dentro y también había estado cerca de costarle su libertad, ese monstruo con tan poco la había marcado y sin duda alguna, le atemorizaba

Partiría por la noche y tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido que descansara y se prepara mentalmente ahora que tenía el tiempo para hacerlo, más ni siquiera lo intento, estaba intranquila, la tensión llenaba sus músculos y le hacía pensar en una sola idea, salir del cuartel, necesitaba aire puro, aquel día había sido un desastre desde la mañana y lo único que deseaba era alejarse todo. Sus pasos le llevaron hasta un lugar perdido en su memoria que recientemente había vuelto a capturar su atención, el jardín era parte de la aldea por lo que no había sido del todo descuidado aunque la hierva alrededor había crecido bastante, el viejo estanque de peces dorados había sido su lugar favorito de niña, en parte porque su nodriza gustaba de dejarle esperando ahí cuando tenía que atender cualquier otra cosa, pero además, el lugar tenía su propio encanto, los pececillos con su suave color dorado eran un espectáculo de luz bajo el agua. Este había sido también, el lugar donde le viera por primera vez, donde tal vez todo había comenzado con el simple mirar de dos niños, un sentimiento que ahora se había albergado en su corazón. Con cuidado pasó por entre algunos arbustos congelándose al no solo ver el viejo estanque, si no a la apersona que estaba parada frente a el.

-Hinata... – pronunció Sasuke sorprendido de verla ahí, también cansado de su solitaria casa había salido buscando paz en la fresca brisa, pero jamás imagino que terminaría encontrándose con ella en ese lugar y menos luego de lo sucedido por la mañana

-Lo lamento Uchiha-san no debí… lo siento – dijo la chica dando media vuelta para huir, más la voz del muchacho le detuvo en seco

-No te marches…

-No deseo pelear contigo, no quiero oír de nuevo que yo… - contesto Hinata sin mirarlo, si lo hacía sus lágrimas brotarían inmediatamente de sus claros ojos

-Hinata… lo que dije antes es verdad, si te sientes bien … entonces todo está bien- hablo el pelinegro por un momento desviando su mirada- yo tampoco deseo pelar ni molestarte… por favor quédate - dijo invitándola a acercarse- si lo deseas yo me retiraré para que estés más tranquila - pronuncio, la mente de la peliazul le decía que tenía que irse, que no debía seguirle el juego al apuesto joven, sin embargo lo hizo, se giró a él y con movimientos suaves se le acercó negando con su cabeza, no era necesario que él se fuera, el muchacho entendió el mensaje en su gesto y tomó asiento estirando su mano a ella para ayudarle a hacer lo mismo, increíblemente la ojiperla lo aceptó, por varios minutos se quedaron en silencio, mantenían su vista en los peces dorados que nadaban curiosos cerca del borde del estanque, había calma en el ambiente aún si por dentro ambos sentían una infinidad de confusas cosas

-Uchiha-San … - llamó Hinata repentinamente cortando el silencio, el muchacho no le miró más hizo un movimiento con su cabeza para indicarle que le estaba escuchando - debo preguntar… ¿usted es… quien me ha seguido? Puedo sentir una presencia siempre cerca mío

-Si – contestó Sasuke aún sin mirarla, había firmeza en su voz pues no había porque mentir, simplemente no se arrepentía de nada

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…yo..- la seguridad le dejo, no podía decirlo, aun no podía decirlo así que contestó algo diferente- quería ver tu progreso... después de todo fuiste mi alumna …no te preocupes dejare de hacerlo – esas últimas palabras habían robado la alegria que la chica había ganado al saber que era el, por un segundo el sentirse vigilada por su antiguo maestro le había hecho sentir protección más ahora que decía que no lo haría más … estaba decepcionada de no volver a tenerlo cerca - Te ves angustiada - hablo el muchacho sin sentimiento en la voz

-Estoy bien – contestó la chica casi con fuerza girando su rostro para que el joven no le viera, pero el gesto por el contrario hizo que Sasuke posara sus ojos en ella

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Debo irme!- dijo Hinata levantándose de golpe lista para partir – lo mejor es que me marche yo…- decía mientras daba unos cuantos pasos sin mirarle pero se vio detenida por la mano del muchacho en su muñeca, su agarre era suave, casi como una súplica

-No te marches … Hinata

-¿Porque…?- pregunto la chica volviendo sus ojos perla a los negros de él, Sasuke guardo silencio tan solo manteniendo la mirada de la dulce joven, _díselo idiota_ , se escuchaba a sí mismo decir por dentro más no salieron palabras de su boca, quería decirlo, hacerle saber que ella era… su única para el, que su corazón… era suyo, pero no sabía como, él mismo aún tenía dudas pero algo era seguro, no quería dejarla ir, más al paso de los segundos y sin respuesta alguna del joven se soltó, Hinata se escapó suavemente de su mano y se alejó un poco de él – debo irme – pronunció en un tono muy bajo dando pasos hacia atrás aun manteniendo su vista en los ojos del muchacho, pero al estar a una distancia apropiada se giró y simplemente se marchó

Ninguno había notado a la figura enmascarada que les miraba desde la copa de un árbol, su masculina figura estaba cubierta por una gabardina y capucha de color negro intenso que le cubría hasta los tobillos, aquella máscara también de color negro solo escondía sus ojos, ojos que no perdieron de vista a la doncella que ahora se alejaba del pelinegro

La noche cubrió la aldea bajo un cielo cubierto de estrellas sin luna, en los reconstruidos terrenos Uchiha había silencio, el heredero se encontraba sobre su cama atacado por nuevas pesadillas, sus movimientos erráticos le mostraban al hombre enmascarado que le miraba, que sufría. La misma figura que horas antes lo había vigilado en el estanque, estaba ahora en su cuarto observándolo dormir

 _El sueño de Sasuke había comenzado con ríos de sangre como usalmente pasaba más en algún momento se había transformado, de pronto se vio así mismo portando una armadura antigua pero impresionante, como si fuera la de un guerrero dios, su cabello era mucho más largo de lo normal y estaba amarrado en una coleta baja a su espalda, se encontraba sobre un risco que daba vista al mar, estaba iluminado por la luna llena que se posaba sobre un cielo completamente despejado, escuchó pasos detrás de él y al girarse la observó_

 _-kushinada-hime- susurro a la bella doncella que se acercaba a él, la dama de ojos perla portaba un hermoso y largo kimono de un rosa pálido, su cabello largo y azul oscuro estaba peinado de manera elegante adornado con piedras preciosas, era todo el porte de una princesa, el de su princesa_

 _-Susanoo…- dijo ella cambiando de pronto su semblante dulce por uno cubierto de tristeza – están por llegar… pronto nos encontrarán_

 _-Lo sé – dijo el muchacho extendiendo su mano a la doncella, está la tomó y pronto se vio jalada hasta el masculino pecho, una vez ahí su amado le rodeó con los brazos posando su barbilla suavemente sobre su cabeza, la joven aspiró profundamente el aroma que solo podía ser de aquel hombre que además siempre le brindaba calma aún en momentos tan terribles como el que estaba a punto de pasar – no tengo nada de que arrepentirme, Hime, yo…_

 _-Dime que me amas… susanoo_

 _-Hime_

 _-Dímelo una última vez, quiero recordar tu voz al pronunciarlo, hazlo antes de que nos encuentren y terminen con este hermoso sueño_

 _-Te amo, Kishinada-hime, nunca lo olvides – dije el joven besando la frente de su amada, al fondo ya podían escuchar el galope de los caballos que se acercaban, los señores de ambos clanes al fin les habían encontrado y no tardarían en estar frente a ellos, se separó un poco de su princesa para tomar su barbilla y levantar su rostro hacia el suyo, deseaba al menos un último beso, un recuerdo que se llevaría hasta la tumba, se besaron con pasión pero por sobretodo amor, el sentimiento que siempre se profesaron, ya escuchaban las voces de los hombres, ya estaban aquí, Susanoo abrazo con más fuerza a su amada agachando su rostro para esconderlo en su cabello y así esperar_

 _Los guerreros de ambos clanes les rodearon, pares de ojos perla y negros les miraron con desprecio más la pareja se rehusaba a separarse, las espadas de todos los recién llegados se desenvainaron y luego de unos segundos de incertidumbre, se terminó todo_

Sasuke despertó de un brinco sentándose en la cama, pese a la forma de salir de aquel sueño no podía llamarlo del todo pesadilla, aún así se levantó y camino hasta su ventana observando el cielo, sin la luna que opecara con su brillo a las estrellas, estas podían mostrar su destellante vigor – como me gustaría decírtelo Hinata… pero no se como…- susurro el muchacho al tiempo que posaba su frente sobre el vidrio cerrando los ojos

Afuera de su habitación bajo el marco de su ventana aguardaba aquel encapuchado hombre, había salido justo antes de que el joven Uchiha despertara, lo observó recargado en la ventana y se mantuvo quieto, más pronto algo llamó su atención, algo que estaba sucediendo a lo lejos y supo entonces que tenía que marcharse, el momento de actuar había llegado, ya volvería después con el joven heredero

Era la hora, cuatro jóvenes ANBU sin máscara y vestidos de civiles, aguardaban en las afueras de la prision, una carreta cubierta y disfrazada con paja estaba a su lado, su interior estaba tapizado de pergaminos sagrados que la misma Tsunade había preparado, sería imposible para su ocupante el usar su chakra. Kakashi se acercó hasta el grupo de shinobis esperando junto a la carreta, Tsunade e Iruka venían detrás de él, el peliplateado continuó con su paso hasta que al fin estuvo frente a el gran muchacho alto de cabello azul claro que había sido asignado como líder para la misión, depositó un mapa en su mano mientras con la mirada le decía que estaban listos, Buta-san dio la orden y de inmediato el pequeño grupo de ANBU comenzó a avanzar, Iruka se giró a su Hokage y con una reverencia se despidió de él, ahora partiría junto con la carreta rumbo a Suna

Kakashi dejó caer su mirada en la joven de cabello azul oscuro y ojos color luna, había sido asignado a la misión de traslado y de algún modo se sentía tranquilo de que así fuera, ella era un buen contacto con Garaa, con ella como interlocutor sería más fácil trabajar con el kazekage, además sabía tenía las habilidades correctas para llevar acabo esta misión, _buena suerte Hinata-Chan_ , pensó el Hokage observando a la caravana que poco a poco se perdió en la oscuridad.


	19. Capitulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

La noche les había alcanzado nuevamente, estaban ya muy cerca de Suna, incluso habían comenzado su travesía por el desierto, pero su paso era lento debido a la delicada salud de su prisionero que les obligaba a detenerse aún cuando les faltaban kilómetros por recorrer. Habían decidido parar en un pequeño oasis, no era más que un brote de agua formando una laguna de diminuto tamaño rodeado de algunas plantas, pero era suficiente para tomar un descanso, no estaba muy oculto de la vista de cualquier enemigo por lo que mantenían sus sentidos en alerta.

A Hinata se le había asignado la salud del prisionero por esa noche, aún con miedo en la sangre subió al carruaje y le observó, aquel hombre flaco parecía romperse con tan solo respirar, era increíble el solo pensar que ese sujeto les hubiera herido tan drásticamente en su último encuentro cuando ahora no era más un hombre hecho de trapo. Se acercó hasta su improvisada cama para tomar sus signos vitales, estaban débiles pero seguía estable, se movió un poco para tomar su temperatura y entonces noto que su enemigo estaba despierto mirándola fijamente

-Creí haberte matado… recuerdo haberte dado el golpe final ¿como es que sigues con vida? – Hinata mantuvo el silencio mientras terminaba con su tarea, no se molestó siquiera en regresar sus ojos a él, prefería ignorarle y concentrarse en lo que hacia para poder salir cuanto antes de ahí, pero aquel sujeto tenía otra idea en mente - Deberías estar muerta, no había forma en la que te pudieras salvar – decía mientras le miraba con insistencia notando el esfuerzo de la joven por hacer caso omiso a sus palabras - disculpa si estoy intrigado, pero no pude ver cómo sobrevivías ya que tu novio estaba pateando mi trasero en ese momento

-Él no es mi novio – dejó salir la ojiperla sin pensar regañándose al momento, no tenía porque darle explicaciones a ese hombre quien además le había atacado mortalmente ya dos veces

-Tal vez él no lo sepa, no creo que tuviera tal reacción por alguien diferente… es un verdadero monstruo

-Los únicos monstruos son usted y el horrendo grupo al que pertenece

-Niña tú no entiendes como son las cosas – dijo el hombre burlándose de ella, menospreciándola con sus palabras como si de una niña tonta se tratase

-Solo espero que su deseo de hablar no se termine al llegar a Suna - contestó Hinata saliendo de la carreta, no quería saber más de ese hombre y mucho menos quería escuchar sus razones, las mentiras que él mismo creía con tal de seguir a su grupo, molesta e inconforme dio unos cuantos pasos al frente y entonces los sintió, un gran y amenazante grupo se acercaba a ellos, de inmediato dio alarma a sus compañeros que solo atinaron a preparar el carruaje para correr, no iban a arriesgarse a perder a su prisionero, más no tuvieron tiempo para su escape, varios shinobi brincaron delante y detrás de la carreta evitando rotundamente la huida, los cuatro ANBU sacaron sus kunais dispuestos a defender la carreta alistándose para el ataque enemigo mientras Iruka se hacía paso para entrar en el carruaje y evitar la muerte o rescate del cautivo, grande fue su sorpresa al notarlo sonriendo de lado a lado al verlo llegar hasta el, escuchaba perfectamente lo que pasaba afuera y estaba feliz por ello

-Sabías que vendrían por ti – afirmó Iruka viendo el desagradable gesto de aquel hombre

-No del todo, pero contaba con ello

-Maldito

Tal vez los shinobi que les atacaban no eran buenos, pero si numerosos, por dos que derrotaban llegaban cuatro más para tomar su lugar, era como si al exterminar uno aparecía al instante otro. Hinata esquivo al que había llegado detrás de ella golpeándole en la cabeza con el mago de su daga, este cayó cual saco al suelo desintegrándose como si hubiera estado formado por agua, fue en ese instante que los ojos perla de la chica notaron a dos hombres al fondo, alejados a unos cuantos metros del campo de batalla ocultos tras las dunas de arena mientras formaban extraños jutsos con las manos, su marcas provocaron que del agua del oasis se formara otro nuevo shinobi que enseguida le atacó, eran ellos, esos dos hombres eran el verdadero enemigo.

Quiso advertir a sus compañeros pero se vio apresada por otros dos shinobi que llegaron a ella por sorpresa, subió sus piernas y de un fuerte golpe en el pecho apartó al que se encontraba al frente suyo, una vez libre tomó la mano del que le sostenía por detrás y jalando con fuerza de la misma lo apartó por sobre ella dejándolo caer metros lejos, corrió hasta Shika-san y Riso-san, los otros dos ANBU que habían acudido a la misión con ellos, estaban rodeados por los enemigos y uno de ellos había logrado derribar al muchacho, a Riso-san que se caracterizaba por su gran altura, Shika-san lanzó un kunai al sujeto que estaba sobre su compañero eliminándolo, pero el movimiento había llamado la atención de otro enemigo que con una fuerte patada logró enviar a la joven al centro del pequeño lago

Distraída por la situación de sus compañeros Hinata no tomó atención al enemigo que caía sobre ella enterrando su daga en su hombro, un grito de dolor salió sin remedio de sus labios mientras caía al piso con su enemigo sobre ella, quiso moverse, liberarse de alguna forma pues aún tenía poder para defenderse, para derrotarlo, pero no podía escapar de su agarre y la herida en su hombro le impedía mover su brazo entero, sintió a su agresor empuñando la daga, levantándola para enterrarla de nueva cuenta en ella. Hinata no podía creerlo, moriría de la manera más estupida, su frustración le lleno de coraje y dos pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al pensar que sería su fin, moriría por una tontería, más el ataque no llegó, una sombra, una figura había caído a su lado defendiéndola, había eliminado al shinobi en menos de un segundo bajo la mirada impresionada de la chica, Hinata se giró sobre su espalda para observar mejor a su salvador, más no logró reconocerlo, nunca antes había visto a alguien así, era un hombre sin duda portando una gabardina negra larga así como una máscara que le cubría la mayor parte del rostro. Era increíblemente hábil, no solo había eliminado al ninja que había atacado a la ojiperla, si no que se había movido a gran velocidad y había eliminado con sus propias manos las amenazas que estaban acorralando a los otros ANBU.

La carreta aún seguía rodeada, los shinobi habían destruido el techo de la misma para atacar a Iruka, Buta-san no había tenido otra opción más que liberar a los caballos para que no fueran lastimados y con ellos había dejado ir su oportunidad de escape, uno de los sujetos le tomó por el cabello haciéndolo caer un poco lejos del carruaje que defendía, el gran ANBU se puso de pie de inmediato y se preparó para contraatacar. Hinata se había dado cuenta de ello y de inmediato había corrido para ayudarles, extrañamente su salvador había corrido detrás de ella defendiéndola de todo aquel que hubiera querido lastimarla en el trayecto, segundos después Riso-san y Shika-san les siguieron también

Iruka había hecho hasta lo imposible por defender a su prisionero, pero el número del enemigo le había superado pronto, los ninjas le habían sometido al suelo de la carreta mientras se acercaban al flaco hombre con su objetivo claro en la cabeza, por un momento Iruka había creído que perderían al cautivo, que esos shinobis se lo llevarían, más se lleno de dudas al observar cómo sacaban sus dagas para dar muerte al hombre de delgada apariencia.

-¿Qué creen que hacen? – pregunto el ex dragón rojo más su única respuesta fue el silencio, sus agresores se acercaron más a él enterrando de un momento a otro una de sus dagas en la pierna derecha de su objetivo – no…no deberían hacer esto… yo no he hablado… - la sangre brotó rápidamente de la herida, había sido hecha en el lugar exacto, moriría desangrado en poco tiempo- ellos no saben nada… aún puedo ser de utilidad…- insistía el hombre pero el silencio siguió siendo su respuesta, trató de arrastrarse para salir, escapar de aquellos que habían ido a matarle pero con su herida y sin su chakra terminó por debilitarse más hasta que la inconsciencia le atrapó, los shinobi estaban listos para dar el golpe final, más repentinamente el ruido de la batalla afuera de la carreta paró, Hinata derribo con una patada fuerte a los hombres que mantenían detenido a Iruka mientras aquella figura desconocida eliminaba a los agresores del prisionero que no pudieron verle llegar

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? – pregunto Iruka al tiempo que era ayudado por Hinata para ponerse pie, su mirada no se apartó nunca del recién llegado, había algo en el que se le hacía familiar y al mismo tiempo le ponía en alerta, esa figura no era un shinobi cualquiera, podía incluso sentir su gran fuerza

-No va a sobrevivir viejo – dijo la encapuchada figura – no si no lo sacan de aquí, deben llevarlo a Suna inmediatamente

-¿Quien eres?¿Que pretendes?

-Él nos ayudó… me salvo la vida… Iruka-san – contestó Hinata de alguna forma entendiendo que se lo debía al extraño, no era mentira que le había salvado momentos antes, no solo a ella, sus compañeros estaban vivos también gracias a él, además no podía sentir agresión de su parte, era como si supiera en el fondo que él estaba ahí para protegerlos… para protegerla …

-¿Cómo sabemos que no es parte de la emboscada? Esto podría ser parte de su plan para eliminarnos una vez bajemos la guardia

-Escucha viejo, si no quieres que este hombre muera y se lleve sus secretos a la tumba, te lo llevaras ahora y buscarás que le curen en Suna

-El enemigo sigue aquí- interrumpió Buta-san – no tardará en enviar una segunda oleada de ataques

-Yo me haré cargo de ellos, les daré el tiempo suficiente para que puedan huir

-¿Por qué pelearías por nosotros? - insistió el shinobi mayor

-Iruka-san… el tiene razón, si nos quedamos lo perderemos todo – terminó Shika-san con casi súplica en la voz, tenían que marcharse enseguida

-Hagámoslo entonces- dijo Iruka aceptaron que no tenían otra salida, el nuevo ataque se acercaba y si no se movían ya mismo no tendrían otra oportunidad, Buta-san y Riso-san bajaron de la carreta tomando de las cuerdas que habían sostenido a los caballos, usaron toda su fuerza logrando mover el carruaje juntos mientras todos los demás excepto Iruka bajaban para apoyarles, la misteriosa figura se dispuso a darles tiempo, a defenderlos mientras escapaban, más antes de que pudiera hacer algo fue detenido por la mano de la joven ojiperla en su antebrazo

-Esos guerreros son creados por dos sujetos que se encuentran escondidos en el fondo… no dejes que te lastimen …

-Lo tomaré en cuenta – dijo la figura soltándose del agarre indicando a la chica que se marchara y está aún con dudas lo hizo

Nunca antes una mañana se había sentido tan extraña para el como lo era la de ese día, su cabeza estaba saturada de ideas que le frustraban, dudas la mayoría de ellas. Durante toda su vida había creado una imagen fría y solitaria, no en vano decían que carecía de sentimientos pues nunca se dejaba guiar por ellos y pocas veces era afectado por lo que pasaba a sus alrededores, en especial el sufrimiento, sin embargo Sasuke si había conocido el dolor de cerca, sus recuerdos más viejos estaban claramente marcados por el dolor de la pérdida de su familia y la muerte de su hermano había sido su más reciente y fuerte experiencia con el sentimiento, sin embargo ahora era diferente, nuevas sensaciones que podía decir nunca antes había tenido el lujo de poseer, se estaban esparciendo por todo su ser y al no reconocerlas se desesperaba, incluso podía decir que se asustaba, si bien había algo especial en Hinata, algo que le hacía sentir completamente atraído a ella no aseguraba que fuera "amor" y es que ¿como podría asegurar que lo era? si nunca antes lo había sentido, de hecho nunca antes había sentido algo que se le pareciera por nadie.

Había amado a su familia, conocía el cariño pero en definitiva lo que sentía por Hinata era completamente diferente, ella le hacía sentir en paz, en una completa tranquilidad que incluso le hacía ver el mundo de otra manera, como si fuera algo nuevo, algo alejado de lo que había sido su terrible vida, pero más que eso le hacía sentir que tenía una oportunidad más, que podía hacer una nueva vida con ella dejando atrás todo su dolor… ¿sería entonces…que de verdad le amaba? Es decir ¿ese sentimiento se podía llamar amor? Y si lo era ¿Cómo se lo diría? Su cabeza le dolía, el no tenía experiencia alguna en esas cosas y le frustraba no tener una solución concreta a su predicamento

Tenía que verla, hablar con ella y tal vez con su ayuda entender lo que verdaderamente sentía, llegó hasta el cuartel ANBU, había poco movimiento en el, parecía incluso haber menos shinobi, se concentró y por más que buscó la presencia de la chica, simplemente no la encontró, algo no estaba bien en todo eso, de un salto llegó al tejado del cuartel y escondido se acercó hasta uno de los guerreros que hacía guardia portando una máscara de pájaro, su movimiento había sido tan exacto que el hombre no había notado en que momento había caído preso del agresor que ahora le mantenía atrapado por el cuello contra la pared

-¡Uchiha-san! – se sorprendió el joven enmascarado, jamás imaginó que le vería y mucho menos que le atraparía tan fácilmente

-Te advierto que odio repetir la pregunta, así que más te vale contestarla en un solo intento ¿en donde está Hinata?

-Lo siento no sé a quien..

-Respuesta incorrecta… Se que sabes bien de quien hablo- dijo el pelinegro casi como un gruñido presionando aún más el cuello de su presa

-… es Neko-san… se que se refiere … a Neko-san- sus palabras salieron casi muertas pues el aire comenzaba a faltarle, más sintió como el Uchiha le soltaba un poco permitiendo que respirara, obviamente no le quería muerto antes de que obtuviera lo que quería, entonces le miró con detenimiento, con mayor atención y lo entendió, lo entendió todo- …es usted… usted es quien tanto añora ella

-¿De que hablas?

-Neko-san carga con una gran tristeza… y me parece … que es a causa suya, realmente lo extraña…

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, solo dime en donde está

-Ella se encuentra en misión, no volverá en un par de días – No era la respuesta que esperaba y su creciente desagrado había provocado que soltara al muchacho haciendo que cayera de golpe al suelo, no tenía caso seguir amenizándolo, eso no la haría volver más rápido, miró por un segundo más al ANBU que ahora se acomodaba su máscara poniéndose de pie y molesto más consigo mismo por actuar con tanto impulso que con el chico, dio media vuelta y emprendió camino a casa - Neko-san – escuchó de nuevo Sasuke deteniéndose - de verdad lo extraña, ella es una buena persona que no merece esa dolorosa carga.. y … usted es el único que puede liberarla – suspiró el muchacho- es por esa razón que le dire en donde está, aunque claro, lo que haga con esa información será su completa decisión… solo espero no estar cometiendo un gran error

Ino lucia confiada, ahora caminaba rumbo al pueblo del pozo sin miedo alguno, tal vez era gracias a la seguridad que le brindaba el selecto grupo que le acompañaba, Los ANBU aún sin su uniforme y sus máscaras, porque ahora le acompañaban vestidos de civiles, tenían una presencia fuerte e imponente, cinco de los más valientes y fuertes miembros de los ninja elite marcaban el camino y lo hacían por protegerla, se sentía como una princesa

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino pues el pequeño poblado no estaba realmente lejos de la Aldea de la Hoja, estaba escondido en la base de las montañas norte, debido a su clima húmedo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo bajo una ligera neblina que solo por momentos hacía difícil la visibilidad, constaba de unas cuantas casas que rodeaban un profundo pozo por el cual recibía su nombre, los pocos pobladores que le habitaban se dedicaban al cultivo y venta de arroz por lo que había grandes campos de producción del mismo a los alrededores. El grupo enviado se acercó despacio al centro del poblado, había completo silencio, ni siquiera se podía escuchar el ruido habitual de los animales de granja, literalmente era un pueblo fantasma

-Así fue como el testigo encontró el lugar, uno de los comerciantes de nuestro mercado viene a este poblado para surtirse de arroz – dijo Zou-san - al descubrir la situación regreso huyendo a casa reportándolo inmediatamente al Hokage

-Lo mejor será ir revisando casa por casa, persona por persona, separémonos para analizar todo lo que podamos, también debemos hacerlo en los alrededores, sin duda hay una causa fuera de lugar para todo esto – dijo la rubia mientras observaba el sitio, lo que fuera qué pasó en el pueblo no tenía mucho de haber sucedido, cubetas con agua y platos de comida no tan dañada por la intemperie indicaban que los hechos eran recientes

-De acuerdo – dijo el ANBU dando indicaciones a sus compañeros y luego acompañando a la rubia hasta la primera casa

Las doradas tierras del desierto se iluminaban por los rayos del sol saliente, su escape les había tomado toda la noche, Los ANBU heridos caminaban rodeando la carreta mientras Iruka en el interior de la misma mantenía con vida al moribundo prisionero, el shinobi mayor aún tenía dudas, a sus ojos el ataque perpetuado no había sido para rescatar al caído miembro de los dragones rojos, si no más bien para eliminarlo ¿Qué secretos podía tener ese maldito hombre como para que su muerte fuera necesaria con tal de que no los revelara? No podrían sacarle la información por ahora, no mientras siguiera débil pues el proceso para entrar en su mente podría matarlo en ese estado, pero Iruka estaba más que deseoso de interrogarlo, saber quiénes eran en realidad los Dragones Rojos, el porque tenían a miembros tan fuertes con ellos aún si al final eran evidentemente desechables. El grupo ya podía ver a lo lejos la aldea de la arena, Suna aparecía como la visión más hermosa luego de la pesadilla que habían sufrido durante la noche, apresuraron su paso y solo se sintieron seguros cuando atravesaron la puerta de la población.

Sin duda los guardias les habían visto llegar desde lejos pues fueron recibidos casi de inmediato por una gran cantidad de ellos, esos mismos soldados se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a la doncella de cabello dorado, Temari, seguida de su nuevo marido Shikamaru quienes les miraron con sorpresa y alivio al mismo tiempo

-Parece que fue duro el camino ¿fue una noche difícil no es así? – comentó Shikamaru feliz de ver a sus viejos amigos maltrechos pero con vida, su esposa por su lado mantenía la vista fija en ellos, estaban heridos y cansados, las dudas llegaron a su mente, se suponía que el viaje era secreto, la ruta había sido planeada por Suna y la Aldea de la Hoja cuidadosamente buscando evitar problemas, sin embargo dichos problemas les alcanzaron por la noche, definitivamente había algo turbio en todo eso, alguien les había delatado, no podía ser otra razón

-No tienen idea de la felicidad que nos da verles, estuvimos a punto de perdernos en el camino a su aldea – contestó Iruka cansado, la huida había sido tremendamente agotadora, al menos ahora se sentían a salvo con lo pobladores de la aldea, podrían curar no solo al prisionero si no a ellos mismos también

\- Mi hermano ya ha sido notificado de su llegada – dijo Temari- ha ordenado comida y descanso para ustedes antes de proceder con el interrogatorio, llevaremos a esa escoria con los médicos para que le pongan estable y podamos seguir con todo esto, mientras tanto les llevaremos a sus habitaciones para que también sean atendidos

-Gracias Temari-san – contestaba el anciano, Shikamaru se acercó a él colocando su mano en su hombro en señal de bienvenida y confianza mientras los soldados se llevaban al prisionero, Hinata al menos ya se sentía más tranquila con ese hombre lejos sin embargo en su mente había una pregunta que no le dejaba tranquila ¿quien era esa figura que les había ayudado? sin duda era un shinobi talentoso, tenía una habilidad y fuerza increíble, pero ¿porque les había ayudando? seguramente había un motivo detrás de su apoyo, más reconocia que en su presencia no había sentido alarma alguna, por el contrario desde el inicio sintió correcto depositar su confianza en el

-Hinata – dijo Buta-san sacándola de su pensamiento – lo mejor es que revisen esa herida y tomes un descanso, la misión no ha terminado aún y necesito que estés al cien por ciento

-Si señor

-Nos veremos más tarde para entrevistarnos con el Kazekage- dijo el gran hombre siguiendo a sus compañeros y soldados que les llevarían hasta sus habitaciones, la ojiperla comenzó el camino detrás de ellos también

La información que ese ANBU idiota le había proporcionado a Sasuke le había conducido hasta ese lugar, el rastro le había traído hasta el terreno maltrecho en el que ahora se encontraba, la escena de batalla que se dibujaba ante sus ojos sugería que había sido un duro encuentro en el que sin duda había bajas, la sangre en el suelo se lo confirmaba y más cuando dos cuerpos se dejaron ver, el de dos hombres al parecer, ninguna de las victimas parecía ser miembro de la aldea o de los ANBU, pero eso no evitó que la preocupación le invadiera, no había señal de ella pero no significaba que estuviera viva, la simple idea de su muerte había hecho que su corazón se estrujara más por ridículo que se sintiera pensándolo, mantenía la esperanza de que estuviera a salvo

-Llegas tarde – dijo una voz en el fondo sacándolo de su pensamiento, se giró notando una figura sentada en lo alto de un tronco viejo que seguía de pie, era un hombre con una gabardina negra que le cubría hasta los tobillos y una máscara sencilla que escondía la mitad del rostro ocultando sus ojos

-¿Quien eres? – pregunto Sasuke en alerta pero con su tono seco e impávido, no dejaría mostrar ventaja alguna ante este nuevo individuo

-Tranquilo, solo soy un simple viajero que se encontró con tu grupo, descuida todos lograron salir con vida, incluso su prisionero, ahora van camino a Suna

\- ¿Como es que sabes tanto?

-Tonto muchacho desconfiando, ya te lo dije no soy tu enemigo

-Tú presenciaste la batalla, tu les ayudaste ¿no es cierto? ¿Por qué?

-No le busques importancia a mis acciones, solo cumplo con peticiones- en ese instante se puso de pie sobre el tronco, estaba listo para marcharse - tengo asuntos pendiente que atender así que me retiro - Sasuke estaba listo para atacar si es que veia acción sospechosa de su parte, pero a esa figura parecía no importarle, tan solo le dio la espalda y antes de irse dirigió una ultimas palabras al joven Uchiha - si yo fuera tú me daría prisa y buscaría a la ex princesa, si pierdes el tiempo la perderás a ella también, te aseguro que alguien más podría llevársela – dijo la figura finalmente lanzándose al aire con un fuerte brinco desapareciendo en lo espeso del bosque, Sasuke podría haberlo seguido pero no se movió, no sintió que fuera necesario del todo, no quería admitirlo pero esa figura tenía razón, había cosas, personas más importantes ahora que seguirlo, tenía que encontrar a Hinata y saber que se encontraba bien, dio media vuelta y dando un brinco tan grande como el de aquel extraño se encaminó rumbo a Suna

Sakura llevaba varias horas en la biblioteca dentro de la Torre del Hokage, desde que leyera accidentalmente ese reporte no había dejado de pensar en el, si la misma Tsunade-sama decía que esas aguas eran milagrosas debían realmente serlo ¿pero porque había tanto misterio alrededor de ellas? Había leído ya varios libros y muy pocos mencionaban el bosque de la muerte, y los que lo hacía se referían a este como una leyenda, un cuento de terror para niños, solo había podido destacar un relato en un libro muy viejo donde se contaba como ese lugar había sido el preferido para terminar con las vidas de aquellos no deseados durante la época de pobreza que había azotado la nación siglos atrás, era increíble la crueldad que podía albergar una familia cuando se hacían a la idea de que alguno de sus miembros era inservible y que no deseaban mantenerle, gastar alimento en alguien que tarde o temprano tendría que desaparecer, era triste el pensar que la mejor opción para ellos era la de deshacerse de aquellos a quienes ya no necesitaban

-¿Que haces Sakura-chan? – pregunto Naruto lleno de energía al entrar a la biblioteca, su emoción había sido tal que había logrado asustar a la joven que hasta el momento había mantenido su concentración en la lectura que estaba haciendo

-¡Naruto me diste un gran susto!- grito molesta la joven siendo ella ahora quien asustara al rubio que siempre le tuvo miedo, más cuando le dio un golpe en el hombro que logró sacar un quejido de él

-Lo siento, creí que me habías sentido entrar

-No… yo …. – dijo la joven cruzando los brazos cerrando los ojos- estaba muy atenta en los libros

-¿Encontraste algo interesante? ¿Que estás buscando?

-Solo… tengo curiosidad por algo… que leí en otro lado

-¿Sobre que? – pregunto el chico sentándose a su lado

-Es sobre un lugar al que llaman el bosque de la muerte, parece que pese al nombre sus aguas de manantial son muy buenas para curar enfermedades

-Creí que ese lugar era un mito, solo una vez escuché a Kakashi mencionarlo, pero luego dijo que solo era una historia tonta ¿tú crees que de verdad exista?

-Tsunade-sama piensa que de verdad son curativas… ella misma lo escribió, así que debe ser cierto

-Tal vez podríamos investigarlo

-No sé en donde se encuentra, solo se menciona que está a las faldas de un volcán… además Tsunade-sama no sabe que leí su documento

-Pero si es un lugar tan milagroso como dices… es un lugar importante que debería conocerse, se salvarían muchas vidas con es agua – sakura ya no respondió, no sabía exactamente qué decir, tenía curiosidad sobre el lugar, pero no deseaba molestar a Tsunase-sama, además existía la posibilidad de que de verdad dicho lugar no existiera, si su maestra nunca antes lo había mencionado debía ser por una razón muy importante

El médico de la aldea del desierto había cerrado su herida, aún le costaba un poco el mover su brazo pero ya no sentía dolor alguno, Hinata había llegado a su habitación asignada más luego de haber tomado un baño y comido algo, salió de esta no deseando permanecer encerrada en cuatro paredes mientras esperaba por el interrogatorio, de hacerlo se vería consumida por la ansiedad, habían pasado tantas cosas en tan pocas horas que sus nervios le estaban cobrando el costo finalmente. Camino por los pasillos del que era hogar del dirigente de la aldea, sin ningún destino en particular, tan solo quería moverse para despejar su mente, sintió un presencia al frente y al levantar su mirada pudo ver al apuesto joven de cabello rojo y ojos claros frente a ella, habían pasado algunos años desde la última vez que le viera, su semblante en definitiva había cambiado mucho, sus ojos aunque aún eran duros demostraban más humildad, mucha más calidez, era alto y fuerte, su musculatura aunque no muy densa estaba bien marcada y se notaba aún con sus ropajes y capa, se había vuelto un joven atractivo aunque Hinata no entendía como es que apenas lo notaba, tal vez había sido porque en todos sus encuentros con el, siempre había estado presente Naruto y en esos años sus ojos no podían ver a nadie más

-Kazekage-sama… buenos días – dijo la ojiperla haciendo una reverencia para saludarle, era un saludo formal ante su presencia pero en el fondo Hinata también sabía que había sido una forma de distraerse para no mirarle más, de hacerlo su rostro se hubiera teñido de rojo avergonzándola, el pelirrojo también le reverenció pero no de manera tan formal acercándose después a ella

-No es necesario que hagas eso Hinata-san, solo llámame Garaa, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo gracias a Naruto y somos amigos ¿no es cierto?

-Somos buenos amigos Kaze… Garaa-san – contesto Hinata con una sonrisa honesta, tal vez no lo había notado pero el gesto había llamado la atención del joven líder, de verdad había pasado un largo tiempo desde que se vieran y aunque no lo demostraba no dejaba de asombrarse ante el hermoso cambio que la niña había tenido al convertirse en mujer - me alegra que llegaran con bien- hablo el joven también buscando distraer su propia mente que por un par de segundos se había perdido en el imaginarium- mi gente me ha contado las condiciones de su travesía, si no hubiera sido por esa persona…

-Esa persona no fue enviada por Suna… ¿Garaa-san?

-Temo que no, desconozco su identidad y no podría asegurar su confianza aún si peleó por ustedes

-Lo sé pero… el de verdad parecía …

-Acompáñame, creo que podremos hablar mejor en mi oficina- no tenía por qué negarse así que con gusto le siguió, llegaron hasta el estudio que usaba Garaa más que como oficina como refugio, podía llevar acabo todas sus actividades como protector de su aldea sin interrupciones o ruidos externos, se había abierto más a las personas en gran parte gracias a su amistad con Naruto, pero seguía disfrutando de la soledad cuando necesitaba concentrarse, hablaron por un largo rato sobre los sucesos de aquella noche pero al final su conversación se había encaminado a otros temas – Hinata-san entiendo que ahora eres parte de los ANBU, debo felicitarte por tu enorme progreso, a simple vista puedo ver que eres mucho más fuerte que antes ¿dime ha sido Naruto quien te ayudará?

-No el… temo que el no tiene nada que ver con mi esfuerzo… a decir verdad nosotros ya no tenemos el mismo contacto que antes

-¿Te refieres a que ustedes no son… una pareja? – pregunto el pelirrojo de manera inocente, para él los sentimientos de la joven Hyuga hacía el muchacho de cabello dorado habían sido siempre muy claros, pero ante la negativa que podía ver en la mirada de la chica se daba cuenta que no habían sido correspondidos – discúlpame si soy atrevido, siempre pensé que ustedes terminarían juntos formando una familia

-No has sido atrevido y … no fuiste el único que llegó a pensar eso mismo

-Hinata-san tengo algo que decir y ante las circunstancias que ahora mencionas, creo que es un momento oportuno – dijo el muchacho llamando la completa atención de la joven sentada frente a él – debo confesar que desde la primera vez que te vi, sentí que eras una criatura fascinante, tu mirada era muy atrayente… y para mí en las innumerables ocasiones en las que nos encontramos … bueno siempre fuiste una hermosa visión – seguía hablando el chico haciendo que la dama se sonrojara cada vez más – nunca antes quise mencionarlo por respeto a ti y a Naruto pues como dije antes, pensaba que tus sentimientos tarde o temprano serían correspondidos

-Garaa-san

-Se que esto puede ser apresurado y que no hay motivo alguno por el que tus ojos se puedan posar en mi, pero me gustaría solicitar la oportunidad de cortejarte, de demostrar que tengo intenciones de ganar tu corazón para cuidar de el y protegerlo por siempre

-Garaa-san… la verdad es que…no se que decir… yo aún tengo un sentimiento que… por el momento me impediría … - quería decirlo, decirle que por el momento su esfuerzo no serviría de nada, su corazón aún le pertenecía al joven de cabello y ojos negros, todo su ser aún añoraba a Sasuke aún si le dolía admitirlo, Garaa era noble en su interior, su corazón era puro e inocente y en definitiva un tesoro para la mujer que finalmente se ganara su amor, pero esa no podría ser ella, al menos no por ahora, no mientras él último Uchiha estuviera dentro de su pecho, dentro de su misma alma

-Puedo darte todo el tiempo que necesites para pensarlo, yo no volveré a tocar el tema mientras estés aquí, sin embargo, dentro de un par de meses visitaré tu aldea y entonces volveré a preguntar … ¿podrías al menos hacerme el honor de pensarlo?

-Lo haré Garaa-san

Iruka estaba listo, había llegado hasta la habitación desde la que se podía ver la cama del prisionero, este estaba más estable, habían llegado justo a tiempo, habían detenido su hemorragia y cerrado su herida, pronto estaría listo para el interrogatorio, Temari estaba a su lado dando indicaciones para el cuidado de aquel hombre a sus soldados, lo mantendría bien protegido mientras estuviera en su aldea y lo mantendrían con vida hasta obtener de él lo que necesitaban, la puerta se habrío dando paso a Buta-san y al resto de los ANBU quienes en silencio se posaron detrás del hombre mayor. Algunos minutos después y luego de asegurarse que el prisionero estaba resguardado y en mejor condición salieron de la sala, para su sorpresa el mismo Kazekage y la joven de ojos perla estaban frente a ellos

-Parece que todo está resultando Kazekage-sama, si sus condiciones siguen estables el interrogatorio se podrá realizar mañana – dijo Iruka ganando la atención de todos los presentes

-Me parece perfecto, Temari y yo estaremos presentes en la sala junto con algunos de mis mejores guerreros, necesito que estén informados para que estén listos en caso de que tengamos que pelear

-Lo entiendo y antes de comenzar debo advertirle algo más, siendo esta una situación delicada no puedo permitir de ninguna forma que mate al prisionero, no importa lo que escuche, no importa lo que ese hombre diga no podrá matarlo

-Su gente ha atacado poblados cercanos pertenecientes a Suna

-Lo sé Kasekage-sama pero no podremos detener sus ataques si primero no descubrimos quienes son

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo haré lo mismo –contesto Garaa de manera fría bajo la antenta mirada de Iruka, este guardo silencio por un momento aceptando se algún modo su negativa, le reverencio y luego hizo girar sus ojos a Buta-san y el resto de los ANBU – Buta-san, necesito que solo tú te quedes conmigo, el resto de los ANBU debe volver a la aldea para contar al Hokage todo lo que ha pasado, sospecho que el ataque no era de rescate si no de eliminación, de ser así, los secretos que descubramos de este hombre podrían ser peligrosos, Kakashi-sama debe estar preparado

-Si señor – reverenció Buta-san, se giró a sus dos guerreros restantes y les indicó le acompañarán, les daría un plan y órdenes a seguir, Hinata se giró hacia Garaa, era evidente que se separarían nuevamente y la conversación que tan solo algunas horas antes habían tenido seguía presente en ambos, no quería que pensara que olvidaría su promesa o que sus palabras habían sido en vano, se acercó hasta él pero noto en su mirada que la entendía, sabía que ella era una guerrera y que estaba en misión, jamás se interpondría en su trabajo, la respetaba lo suficiente para eso y más, tan solo se acercó un poco más a ella y en voz baja mientras los demás en el pasillo atendía otros asuntos le habló

-Esta bien Hinata-san debes cumplir con tu misión, nos veremos pronto y cuando el momento llegue … volveré a hacer mi pregunta- sin otra palabra el chico se dio la vuelta para dejarle partir, lo mejor era no prolongar la despedida, Hinata lo entendió y luego de un suspiro se marchó para alcanzar a sus compañeros. Buta-san dio entonces las instrucciones, ella y el resto de los ANBU se marcharían de inmediato, irían a paso rápido y firme, no se detendrían por nada hasta llegar a la Aldea de la Hoja para evitar cualquier percance y dar la información al Hokage rápidamente, no habían tenido tiempo ni siquiera para despedirse del Kazekage, ni de Iruka, se marcharon con su misión en claro y no se detendrían hasta terminarla

Después de algunas horas y luego de revisar varias casas se detuvieron, en todas las que hasta el momento habían sido observadas presentaban el mismo caso, las personas, familias enteras, niños, ancianos y adultos, sus cuerpos se encontraban sobre el suelo, sus posiciones demostraban que se habían desplomado de un momento a otro, como si hubiesen sido golpeados por la causa de su estado de manera sorpresiva, seguían con vida en piedra, en un nivel de inconsciencia tan profundo que casi podía llamarse muerte.

-¿Que podría haber pasado?¿como es que el pueblo entero terminó así? – pregunto Zou-san

-No es un pueblo muy grande, quien fuera el culpable no tuvo problema en hacerlo rápidamente, fue una sola acción – contestó Ashika-san otro de los ANBU del grupo- ¿Tienes alguna forma de conectarte con ellos? averiguar qué sucedió...

-Tal vez pueda indagar en la mente de alguno de ellos, pero no puede ser cualquiera, a este nivel de inconsciencia es como si un fuerte muro les rodeada… - contestó Ino

-Te ayudaremos a reunirlos a todos para que encuentres al indicado

-Usagi-san – dijo Zou-san indicando que se alejaran del resto para hablar- quiero que mantengas guardia, siento una presencia escurridiza, no se que sea pero no me agrada

-Yo también puedo sentirlo

-Quiero que Haru-san, Otoree-san y tú hagan guardián, estén atentos ante cualquier movimiento, nuestro deber es protegerla y no pretendo errores

-No los habrá señor, estaremos listos si es necesario

El sol moría en el horizonte arenoso al frente de la aldea, Iruka y el resto de los señores de Suna se había marchado para detallar todo lo relacionado con el interrogatorio, Buta-san se había quedado afuera de la habitación en la que se encontraba su prisionero junto con otros dos guardias de la misma aldea, estaba intranquilo, algo respecto a todo lo que sucedía le molestaba, comenzó a rascar desenfrenado su nuca nuevamente, parecía que había adoptado un tic nervioso luego del ataque, simplemente no dejaba de rascarse. Se sintió mucho más incómodo y ansioso, necesitaba asegurarse que el prisionero se encontraba amarrado a su cama como lo había visto tan solo una hora antes, aviso de nueva cuenta a los guardias que entraría al cuarto y una vez adentro noto que ese maldito hombre estaba despierto

-¿En donde estoy?¿que ha pasado? No me digas que eres tú quien me hará guardia esta vez, creo que prefiero a la bonita doncella de la noche anterior

-Eres un idiota

-¿No vas a decirme también que crees en los ideales de tu aldea?

\- ¿y tú aún crees en los ideales de los tuyos? ¿o es que ya olvidaste que estuvieron a punto de matarte… aquellos a los que sigues y proteges con tanto empeño? Tú y los Dragones Rojos no merecen más que la muerte - contestaba el joven de gran tamaño rascando de nueva cuenta su nuca con fuerza, la comezón le seguía molestando y no hacía más que incrementar su ira, su molestia ante la simple respiración de su enemigo

-Ya veo, estás molesto por lo qué pasó con todos esos ANBU que trataron de detener mi camino hacia el pueblucho ese, no eran más que insignificantes cucarachas que no pudieron hacer nada, hasta ese grupo de shinobi que se me escapó en las montañas duro más contra mí que los tan gloriosos ANBU

-Ellos eran mis compañeros

-Simple escoria

-¡eres un maldito! – dijo Buta-san envuelto en ira, no sabía porque estaba tan enojado, pero la sola voz de aquel hombre le llenaba de coraje, quería callarlo, que se detuviera que… dejara de existir, en un arranque y sin que pensara ni un segundo más en lo que hacía sacó su daga y la enterró en el cuello del débil hombre, la sangre comenzó a brotar cual fuente de la fuerte herida manchando su rostro, el grito de dolor que había caído en sus oídos sordos por el coraje que sentía, había llamado la atención de los guerreros afuera de la habitación, estos acudieron de inmediato alarmados ahora por la escena, uno de esos guerreros corrió de inmediato a dar aviso al Kazekage y algunos minutos después este llego junto con Iruka y Shikamaru quien se horrorizó ante lo que veía

-¿pero que has hecho idiota?– dijo el shinobi mayor de la Aldea de la Hoja llegando hasta el prisionero que moría desangrado, Garaa usó su arena atrapando al ANBU asesino con ella clavándolo a la pared mientras se acercaba al hombre que moría

-No va a sobrevivir- hablo el pelirrojo notando lo grave de la herida, ya había perdido mucha sangre, no habría forma de salvarle

-Debo entrar a su mente ahora, sacar lo que pueda de ella antes de que muera

-Entonces hazlo ya – Iruka usó su técnica de inmediato, pero la mente de aquel hombre se estaba nublando rápidamente, estaba muriendo rápidamente, se concentró en las pocas imágenes que tenían cierta claridad notando en ellas lo que parecía ser un bosque, si, era un bosque muy espeso que rodeaba… agua …tal vez un manantial o aguas termales, no podía ver específicamente nada y ya no pudo hacerlo cuando el último aliento de vida abandonó a aquel hombre.

Se estaban acercando a la aldea, aún faltaba camino pero ya habían dejado el desierto atrás, ya habían entrado en el bosque que conocían bien y se habían sorprendido un poco al notar las nubes negras que les cubrían y que ya habían dejado salir una ligera llovizna, de pronto uno de los ANBU se detuvo, había notado algo, Hinata se detuvo cerca de él notando lo mismo, un suspiro ligero salió de sus labios al entender de que se trataba

-Alguien está cerca – dijo Riso-san, su compañera Shika-san se acercó a el angustiada ¿a caso les atacarían nuevamente?

-Yo…- dijo Hinata llamando la atención de ambos- yo… puedo manejar esto, por favor adelántense a la aldea

-Pero Neko-san, tenemos una misión que cumplir, debemos llegar a la aldea juntos

-Por favor sigan con el objetivo Rizo-san, deben apresurarse antes de que la tormenta se vuelva fuerte, yo me encargaré de esto

-¿Estarás bien? – pregunto Shika-san

-Si, no se preocupen por mi – ambos guerreros decidieron aceptar su argumento, le dejaron al momento para que ella se encargara de aquel individuo, una vez sola la joven se encaminó hasta donde sentía su presencia, lo noto de inmediato sobre la rama de un árbol con su cabeza al cielo, parecía disfrutar de la lluvia fría que comenzaba a tomar algo de fuerza – Uchiha san ¿que está haciendo aquí?

-No lo sé…- contestó el chico aún sin mirarla

-Dijo… que ya no me seguiría y…

-traté de cumplir esa promesa pero… - dijo finalmente girando sus ojos a ella- te metiste en problemas cuando no lo hice

-No se a que se refiere – contestó ofendida la chica

-Se lo qué pasó, vi… lo que quedo de la batalla y luego te encontré en Suna

-nos ha seguido desde que salimos... ¿no es verdad? ... yo... no necesito que me esté cuidado

-Lo sé – hablo el chico cayendo del árbol frente a ella- no lo hacía porque te hiciera falta o porque lo necesitaras… tal vez… era yo quien lo necesitaba

-¿Que quiere decir?¿a caso de burla de mi? - el silencio momentáneo fue su única respuesta

-Creo que lo mejor es que busquemos refugio, la tormenta se está volviendo fuerte – sin previo aviso el chico tomó su mano y jalo de ella casi arrastrándola por el bosque, aunque ella tampoco estaba poniendo resistencia mientras se decía a sí misma que lo hacía porque de hecho si necesitan de un refugio, Sasuke diviso no muy lejos un grupo de gruesas raíces de árboles que colgaban de tierra alta creando una pequeña cueva, el lugar perfecto para protegerse de la lluvia, sin perder más tiempo entraron al sitio que no era muy espacioso, solo lo suficiente para mantenerlos de pie bien cubiertos a ambos.

Durante un largo tiempo no hubo más que silencio entre ellos, tan solo se escuchaba el caer de la lluvia que rebotaba en las raíces generando un sonido armonioso, la vista de los dos guerreros permanecía al frente perdida en la oscuridad del horizonte, procuraban mantener su distancia pese a que no había mucho lugar donde moverse, pronto ese silencio se volvió intenso, prácticamente les consumía, Hinata comenzaba a desesperarse ante la situación incómoda, incluso estaba tentada a salir del refugio sin importar la lluvia más la voz del chico rompió con aquel ambiente

-¿Porque te marchaste Hinata? ¿cual fue la verdadera razón de que te fueras?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora?... Conoces la respuesta, quería ser más fuerte y ganar honor

-Esa no es la verdadera razón por la que huiste, no te marchaste… escapaste… ¿Por qué? – el silencio les volvió a consumir ¿Qué podía contestar la joven ante esa pregunta? ¿A caso podría decirle la verdad?¿que ganaría el con saberla? Una forma más de burlarse de ella, algo más que reclamarle cada vez que le viera, no lo entendía y ahora aunque sabía Sasuke no le miraba, y de hecho no había dicho nada, sentía que con el silencio mismo pedía una respuesta, suspiró y llenándose de valor, con la firme idea de dejarlo salir todo y tal vez así poder olvidarlo contestó

-Rompí mi promesa… - dijo en voz baja- dije que mis sentimientos por ti no iban a cambiar nunca y entonces… yo… yo…no pude evitarlo, mi corazón latía tan fuerte por ti, ese cálido sentimiento estaba solo por ti y… – decía la chica entre lágrimas, Sasuke giró su vista a ella notando como trataba de ocultar su rostro un poco más para que no le viera llorar, se acercó hasta la ojiperla quedando directamente frente a su figura, con suavidad acercó su mano a la mejilla de la chica haciendo que esta moviera su cabeza a él, sus miradas se cruzaron, la firme de él con la cristalina por las lágrimas de ella. Hinata conocía perfectamente bien esa mirada fija y negra, más no era fría como otras veces, podía notar ese algo que descubrió la última vez que se encontraron, una emoción indescriptible en esos ojos que se mantenían sin titubeo sobre los de ella

-Hinata… no cometas el error de pensar, que solo tu has caído – dijo el muchacho acercando su rostro a ella, sin otra palabra tomó sus labios en un suave pero decidido beso, la ojiperla por un momento se quedó completamente estática, con sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y su mente blanco, más la calidez de esos labios le hicieron aceptar de regreso ese sentimiento que luchó por mantener secreto, su corazón volvió a latir sin freno alguno por ese joven, no solo como antes si no con mucha más fuerza, despacio cerró sus ojos y con algo de timidez correspondió ese beso, no sabía del todo cómo hacerlo, el joven al sentirla entregándose a él, tomó de su cintura y despacio le acercó más a su pecho, las manos de la doncella subieron por ese fuerte tórax deslizándose hacia su nuca rodeándole, acercándole más a ella mientras sentía como el joven movía despacio y deliciosamente sus labios sobre los suyos, una fuerte sensación les cubrió, como si olas de electricidad corrieran por sus venas inundando sus cuerpos de calor, el joven la consumió sensualmente invitándole a seguirlo, a disfrutar de la caricia que era nueva para ambos, pues incluso para el, era su primer beso real

Cuando el aire les hizo falta se separaron, pero solo lo suficiente para posar sus frentes sobre la del otro, cuando sintieron que se habían recuperado se tomaron de nuevo, sin perder tiempo disfrutaron del roce de sus labios y sus cuerpos que se juntaron aún más, se besaron con mucha más pasión, con la aceptación del sentimiento que aunque no pronunciaban demostraban con cada caricia, con cada toque de sus labios, el joven la aprisionó contra la pared que formaban aquellas raíces, le cubrió con su cuerpo mientras ella envolvía su cuello con sus brazos, le jalaba para acercarle mientras el chico mordía suavemente su labio inferior obteniendo un dulce gemido de ella, con sus labios abiertos le exploró con su lengua, su dulce sabor era adictivo y poseído por este busco más, sus manos se posaron en su espalda baja juntándola aún más a él mientras las manos de la doncella se perdían en su denso cabello negro

Sasuke bajo sus caricias a su cuello permitiendo que ella, que ambos respiraran nuevamente, depositó pequeños besos en su blanca piel, tan solo buscaba sentirla y aspirar ese aroma que tanto había extrañado, luego de unos segundos se detuvo, las palabras eran innecesarias, de alguna forma se habían confesado y toda su frustración contenida se había erradicado, Sasuke se acercó a ella nuevamente pero esta vez solo posó su rostro en su cuello, se hundió en el volviendo a disfrutar de esa tranquilizante esencia a lavanda mientras Hinata correspondía el abrazo de manera dulce, se quedaron así por varios minutos hasta que notaron finalmente que la lluvia había parado

-Es hora de regresar – dijo Hinata despacio y casi en un susurro, el joven posó de nueva cuenta su frente en la de ella hablando del mismo modo, tranquilo y suave pues se encontraba en paz mientras tuviera a la bella dama en sus brazos

-Es hora de volver a casa Hinata… regresa conmigo a casa… - tal vez había sido el sonido de su voz, la súplica en su mirada o el sin fin de emociones que sentía por dentro, pero sin dudad alguna aceptó, el pelinegro volvió a tomar su mano y con delicadeza le ayudó a salir de entre aquel improvisado refugio para emprender camino a casa

Llegaron hasta la aldea, pero su paso no se detuvo hasta llegar al distrito Uchiha, entraron en la mansión oscura pues eran altas horas de la noche y lo mejor era dormir, Sasuke jalo de su mano y la llevó hasta la escalera que les llevaría a la vieja habitación que habían compartido cuando estaban juntos, la joven instintivamente dio el primer paso subiendo un par de escalones, pero se vio detenida por Sasuke que en un rápido movimiento le había atraído hasta él para tomar sus labios nuevamente

Se besaron con ternura, con amor y con pasión al mismo tiempo, el muchacho la rodeo con su brazos de manera protectora mientras seguía disfrutando de aquellos dulces labios que rápidamente se habían vuelto su adiccion total, se separaron luego de algunos segundos mirándose fijamente con poca distancia entre ellos, Sasuke tomó el bello rostro de su princesa entre sus manos y en un susurro pronunció

-Lo qué pasó, lo que está pasando es real… Hinata… lo que dije es cierto, no solo tú has caído… no entiendo este sentimiento del todo pero… quiero que sea por ti… contigo...

-Yo también Sasuke– dijo ella sorprendiendo al chico al usar solo su nombre, la joven se acercó para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla y le sorprendió de nuevo al tomar su mano jalando de él para llevarle hasta la habitación. Se recostaron en la cama cuando se despojaron de sus ropas mojadas, se cubrieron con camisas del muchacho y luego agotados después de tantas emociones juntas se recostaron, se escondieron bajo las sábanas y se abrazaron dejando que el sueño les capturara

Ya eran altas horas de la noche para cuando finalmente habían logrado acomodar a todos los habitantes de la aldea, Ino aún continuaba buscando conectarse con la mente de alguien pero hasta ahora todos sus intentos habían sido en vano

-La mente de todos está completamente en blanco – decía la chica suspirando de cansancio, estaba por decir algo más cuando la mano de uno de los ANBU en su hombro le detuvo

-Prepárate – dijo Zou-san, la alerta que podía ver no solo en sus ojos si no en su tono de voz le asustó, lo que sea que estaba por pasar era fuerte - Algo… alguien está aquí

-Capitán, entre las sombras – hablo Haru-san

-¿Que es eso? parece humo – contestó Ino notando como algo ligeramente blanco se dejaba ver

-No es solo humo – de entre los espacios entre las casas de la aldea comenzó a aparecer una especie de neblina, un humo blanco y brillante que se acercaba a ellos, comenzó a juntarse al frente poco a poco tomando forma, la forma de una mujer de piel completamente blanca, cabello azul claro y ojos violeta, está les miró fijamente mientras una fiera sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro.

Los ANBU habían llegado horas atrás a la torre del Hokage, más luego de dar su informe se les había solicitado acompañarán a Kakashi hasta su hogar, hablarían ahí con mayor detalle sobre lo pasado en su camino a Suna, para cuando finalmente habían dicho absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido, incluso que Hinata se había quedado en el camino, aunque a el Hokage no parecía preocupado por ello, no se les permitio regresar a su cuartel

-Se que están intranquilos, pero prefiero que abordemos este tema con su capitán y con los otros ANBU por la mañana, lo que queda de esta noche la pasarán en mi casa como resguardo - dijo Kakashi conduciendo a sus invitados a sus respectivas habitaciones

El cielo comenzaba a iluminarse con la luz de la mañana aunque aún estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para mantener las antorchas encendidas, los guardias ANBU sobre el tejado notaron a lo lejos lo que parecía ser uno de sus compañeros cargando a alguien más sobre su espalda, parecía herido por lo que de inmediato dieron aviso a los otros para abrir la puerta y darles paso, el guerrero que llevaba a una joven rubia a su espalda se desplomó tan solo al cruzar la entrada, los presentes se acercaron hasta él notando heridas profundas en su cuerpo, lo habían apuñalado varías veces y por lo visto había perdido mucha sangre en el trayecto, uno de sus compañeros tomó su mano observando cómo la vida se le escapaba, el guerrero herido trató de decir algo pero ya no pudo hacerlo muriendo al instante.

Los otros guerreros revisaron a la joven rubia que parecía solamente inconsciente, el capitán bajo desde sus aposentos al ser avisado de lo que pasaba, llegó hasta el patio observando al recién llegado para luego acercarse hasta la otra joven reconociéndola, era Ino, la kunouchi que había salido de misión con ellos, reconoció así también al ANBU caído, él había partido junto con otros acompañando a la rubia en dicha misión

-La jovencita sigue con vida, que un médico la revise – decía el capitán al verla respirar, de inmediato sus hombres subieron a la joven a una camilla para llevarla hasta el área medica, ninguno había notado que de pronto durante el trayecto la joven de cabello dorado había abiertos los ojos mostrando no los azules de siempre sino unos blancos vacíos

Despertar rodeada por aquellos brazos había sido magnifico, no solo porque había extrañado esa calidez a su alrededor, si no porque luego de lo sucedido por la noche, luego de entender que él sentía lo mismo que ella, estar a su lado era simplemente especial, se acercó más a él acurrucándose en su pecho, lo sintió moverse apretando más su agarre en su cintura, juntándola incluso más para inhalar su aroma

-No tienes idea de cuánto extrañe tu esencia – decía Sasuke mientras abría sus ojos, había despertado antes que ella pero al verla dormir tan pacíficamente entre sus brazos disfrutó del momento

-Lo dices… porque solo me necesitas para no tener pesadillas …

-Así fue en un principio – contestó separándose de ella para así tomar su dulce rostro entre sus manos – pero créeme, entendí que lo que siento va mucho más allá de eso, fue difícil, pero ahora se que no quiero dejarte ir, no puedo imaginarme a nadie más a mi lado … quédate…conmigo Hinata – la joven estaba anonadada, no sabía que decir y aún si lo supiera no hubiera podido encontrar su voz para decirlo, todo parecía un sueño, una fantasía difícil de creer pues Uchiha Sasuke estaba frente a ella siendo sincero sobre sus sentimientos, fijo su blanca mirada en la oscura de él y se perdió en ella, en la cantidad de emociones que podía ver aún si el muchacho no las expresaba con su voz o con sus gestos, el pelinegro la quería de regreso y la verdad es que ella también quería volver

\- Me quedare… Sasuke

La mañana había traído graves noticias al Hokage, un mensaje había ingresado con urgencia hasta sus manos, Iruka se lo estaba confirmado, su prisionero había sido asesinado antes de realizar el interrogatorio y no había sido otro más que su propio ANBU quien lo ejecutara. El peliplateado tomó asiento en su escritorio mirando fijamente el papel con la noticia, el shinobi al menos mencionaba que había logrado ver algunas cosas en la mente del sujeto antes de que muriera y que le daría el informe una vez regresara a la aldea, tal vez dentro de esas imágenes habría una pista que les dijera quienes eran los Dragones Rojos

Lo que Kakashi no entendía aún era como su propio ANBU había realizado tal acción, sus shinobi estaban entrenados para ejecutar órdenes precisas, no le habría matado a menos que se le hubiera ordenado, entonces ¿Qué habría motivado al guerrero para acabar con la vida de aquel al que debían cuidar?

-Esta no esta bien... alguien nos esta saboteando

-Hokage-sama- decía su joven asistente entrando a su oficina con urgencia – kakashi-sama algo ha pasado en el cuartel de los ANBU

-¿Qué?

Sasuke había acompañado a Hinata hasta el cuartel de los ANBU donde podría dar su reporte, la escena que encontraron le trajo dolorosos recuerdos al ser enteramente igual a la que había encontrado en su distrito la noche de la masacre, la edificación estaba en mal estado, aún había fuego en algunas de las zonas altas, lo más terrible era la cantidad de cuerpos sin vida en el lugar, todos y cada uno de los guerreros elite habían sido eliminados, la joven ojiperla divisó de entre las bajas al muchacho con la máscara de pájaro, estaba en el centro del patio de entrenamiento sobre un charco de sangre, quiso correr a él pero el Uchiha le detuvo, le dijo que lo tomara con calma hasta que fuera seguro, una vez revisaron el perímetro se acercaron al guerrero caído, Hinata se arrodilló a su lado y le giró notando que la mitad de su máscara de pájaro estaba destruida, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos blancos al notarlo sin vida

-Tori-san - sollozó -¿Qué pudo haber pasado aquí? – susurro la joven no entendiendo como es que había sucedido tanta destrucción y muerte, escucharon pasos detrás de ellos y al girarse notaron a Kakashi llegando junto con los ANBU que habían sido compañeros de Hinata, ahora eran los únicos sobrevivientes

-¿Pero que sucedió aquí?– dijo el Hokage acercándose a los presentes, no podía creer que alguien hubiera atacado el cuartel de los más hábiles y fuertes guerreros de la aldea sin que nadie lo supiera, sin que nadie sobreviviera, no era posible que les hubieran dado muerte en su propio hogar, Shika-san y Riso-san se quedaron parados en silencio impactados por lo que veían, todos sus compañeros, amigos fieles, hermanos de armas, familiares... todos se habían ido

Hinata bajo la mirada observando a Tori-san entre sus brazos, él había sido su amigo, él le había apoyado a su ingreso con los ANBU y ella no había estado ahí para ayudarlo, nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras en su mente se sembraba una idea, _no pueden haberse ido todos_ , se decía la chica mientras se ponía de pie encendiendo sus ojos, la venas alrededor de los mismos se sobresaltaron mientras recorría con su mirada todo el lugar con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien con vida, y sucedió, podía ver una marca muy débil de chakra en el interior de lo que quedaba del cuartel, de inmediato dio aviso a los presentes y estos corrieron hasta el lugar que les había señalado, dentro de una de las habitaciones se encontraba Ino, estaba en el suelo incociente pero con vida, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre sin embargo no parecía haber herida física en ella

-Debemos llevarla al hospital ahora mismo – dijo Kakashi indicando a Sasuke que la tomara en brazos y junto con Hinata la llevarán donde Tsunade, ella podría ayudarla, el resto de los ANBU y el Hokage se quedaron a buscar pistas en el cuartel, encontrarían al culpable y le harían pagar por las vidas que habían tomado

Sakura se había enterado y sin perder tiempo había corrido hasta la habitación a la que habían llevado a Ino, afuera se encontraba Sai visiblemente preocupado, Naruto había llegado al lugar y hablaba con él buscando mantenerlo tranquilo, en el fondo noto a Hinata y Sasuke con semblante serio y eso le asustó más, sin permiso alguno entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, observó a Kakashi junto con Tsunade-sama quien hacía jutsos para tratar de liberar a la rubia de la inconsciencia, pero nada parecía funcionar

-No se que la tiene atrapada – decía la voluptuosa mujer – pero estar en ese estado parece ser lo único que la mantiene con vida

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Kakashi consternado

-Si se despierta… morirá, por ahora es como si flotara, de despertarla caería con fuerza y moriría

-Tsunade-sama ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarla? - pregunto Sakura temerosa, Ino era su mejor amiga y no soportaba verla en ese estado, tenían que ayudarla, hacerla volver para que pudiera cumplir su sueño de casarse con Sai, para que pudiera vivir feliz

-Sakura tú no deberías estar aquí

-Quiero ayudar, por favor… dígame qué podemos hacer

-Me temo que por ahora… no hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudarla, puedo mantenerla con vida mientras este dormida, pero… no puedo asegurar que pasara si despierta

-Aún estamos buscando pistas de lo qué pasó en el cuartel- dijo Kakashi- lo único certero es que fue un ataque desde dentro, su enemigo estaba con ellos cuando les atacó, por eso les tomó por sorpresa

-Debemos informarle a Sai, no sabemos… cual será el destino de Ino

-Yo se lo diré – dijo Kakashi saliendo de la habitación, Sakura se acercó hasta la puerta entreabriéndola para observar al peliplateado hablando con el joven artista, el dolor que pudo ver en el rostro del muchacho le impactó, le hizo entender las cosas, su amiga no sobreviviría, decidida aunque algo nerviosa por la reacción de su maestra se acercó a ella y le habló sin pausa

-Tsunade-sama, las aguas del bosque de la muerte podrían salvarla ¿cierto?

-¿De que hablas Sakura? ¿Como es que sabes sobre eso?

-Lo siento... yo leí su informe sobre ese lugar, usted misma dijo que esas aguas eran milagrosas... si son tan buenas tal vez puedan salvar a Ino

-No sabes lo que ir a ese lugar implica, entrar en ese bosque no es un juego... está prohibido

-Pero podría salvar a Ino, Por favor Tsunade-sama… podría ser su única oportunidad

Naruto observó a su amigo con lágrimas de dolor, el joven artista no siempre comunicaba su sentir o no solía hacerlo de la forma correcta, pero estaba claro que ahora sufría por el estado de su prometida, el rubio quería decirle algo, hacer algo que le hiciera sentir mejor pero nada se le venía a la mente, entonces observó a su amada de cabello rosa salir a toda prisa de la habitación en la que tenían a Ino, esta se encaminó por los pasillos sin mirar a nadie con un objetivo en la cabeza, verla así le hizo desconfiar y temiendo hiciera una locura le siguió, pero no le dio alcance hasta que Sakura había dejado el hospital llegando a su departamento, la observó guardando sus cosas en su mochila ¿es que acaso pretendía marcharse ahora?

-¿Qué estás haciendo Sakura-chan?

-Debo irme

\- ¿irte? ¿A donde? ¿que quieres hacer?

-Se donde encontrar las aguas termales, Tsunade-sama me lo ha dicho, esto podría ser la esperanza de Ino - los ojos suplicantes de Sakura le vencieron, se acercó más a ella con una gran sonrisa y habló

-No pensarás irte sola ¿verdad? - pregunto el chico al tiempo que metía el resto de las cosas en la mochila- Iré contigo, estamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas

\- Gracias Naruto

El Hokage había regresado a lo que quedaba del cuartel de los ANBU, Shika-san y Riso-san estaban con él así como los dos restantes miembros del equipo ocho, sus habilidades les ayudarían a encontrar pistas sobre lo sucedido, Hinata y Sasuke habían decidido ayudar también y ahora exploraban los restos de las habitaciones al interior del rencito, los cuerpos de los caídos ya habían sido retirados y se les preparaba para recibir un entierro adecuado

\- Hokage-sama- decía Shika-san llegando hasta su presencia seguida de Kiba- mi señor... lo siento pero, parece que el resultado sigue siendo el mismo

\- no puede ser

\- es difícil de creer pero todas las pistas apuntan a lo mismo, la culpable de toda esta muerte... ha sido la señorita Yamanaka

Les había costado un día entero y una noche el llegar, habían recorrido a paso firme y sin descanso el camino desde la aldea hasta el inmenso bosque bajo el volcán, desde fuera podían notar que era espeso y profundo, poca luz parecía filtrarse en su interior, incluso parecía no haber sonido de animales, era escabroso así como misterioso, de pronto las historias sobre lo embrujado de la zona parecieron tener veracidad y sentido, sin embargo no iban a rendirse ahora que estaban tan cerca, Sakura fue la primera en dar pasos hacia el bosque, Naruto le siguió al momento. La copas de los árboles estaban muy por encima de ellos, las raíces de los mismos eran tan fuertes y estaban tan profundas que por la presión sobre la tierra habían creado grandes grietas en el suelo, incluso dejaban ver entre ellas cuevas largas y profundas, había grandes cantidades de hojas secas que tronaban con cada paso que daban los ninja haciendo eco a su alrededor, tal vez eso era lo culpable de la sensación que les abordaba, tanto Naruto como Sakura podían sentir la tremenda soledad que acompañaba al bosque, estaban intranquilos ya que al mismo tiempo podían jurar sentir que les observaban, pero no había nada ni nadie a sus alrededores, caminaron durante lo que parecieron horas sin llegar a ningún lugar, todo era tan similar entre sí que parecía que daban vueltas en la misma zona

-Sakura-chan creo que ya habíamos pasado por aquí

-Es como si no avanzáramos del todo ¿Que vamos a hacer? no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo

-¿Estas segura que este es el lugar que te dijo Tsunade-sama?

\- Es aquí, no hay duda – entonces un ruido les alertó, había alguien ahí con ellos pero parecía estar perfectamente oculto entre la flora, como les sería útil el poder de los Hyuga ahora, el ruido se escuchó nuevamente, esta vez mucho más cerca de ellos, Naruto dio unos pasos al frente para defender a su amada de aquello que se acercaba, estaba preparado y justo cuando pensó sería el momento de lanzarse al ataque, de entre los arbustos apareció una figura pequeña, al verle mejor noto que era un niño tal vez de unos diez años portando un sombrero de paja que cubría la mayor parte de su cabeza, unos pantalones cortos y una camisa de manga larga así como una capa de paja acompañaban su atuendo

-¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Que hacen en el bosque? - pregunto el niño apuntando a ellos con su largo báculo de bambú -Ustedes no parecen personas abandonas aquí, se ven mucho más fuertes ¿son enemigos?

-No- dijo Naruto – no somos malas personas tan solo necesitamos ayuda

-¿Que es lo que quieren?

-Escucha nosotros...- comenzó Sakura mirando mejor al pequeño notando sus tiernos ojos color miel – de verdad no estamos aquí para dañar a nadie, nos hablaron de un manantial, de unas aguas curativas que se encuentran en este bosque, nuestra amiga está muy grave y pensamos qué tal vez esas aguas… podrían ayudarla

-La gente se cura cuando entra en esas aguas pero...

-Entonces si están aquí

-Están en nuestra aldea… pero no debería llevarles ahí, solo pueden entrar las personas que necesitan ayuda para sobrevivir el bosque

\- Te lo ruego - dijo Sakura arrodillándose a la altura del niño- mi amiga necesita tu ayuda, si no hacemos algo morirá - la súplica en los ojos verdes de la muchacha terminaron por convencerlo, tal vez era un niño pero podía ver verdad en esa mirada

-Esta bien los llevare pero... es decisión de la líder de la aldea lo qué pasa con esa agua

-hablaremos con ella, muchas gracias pequeño

-No soy pequeño, mi nombre es Ichiro

-Gracias Ichiro-kun - dijo la de pelirosa al tiempo que abrazaba al niño

Una y otra vez habían revisado las pistas, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo, Kakashi preocupado y pensando firmemente que había algo detrás de todo eso se encaminó hasta el pueblo del pozo seguido de los restantes ANBU, la escena en el lugar no era diferente a la del cuartel salvo porque las muertes de sus guerreros habían sido provocadas por los habitantes que del mismo modo habían fallecido, las señales en la tierra y en los maderos de las casas sugerían que los aldeanos de pronto se habían abalanzado a los ANBU y a la kunouchi, los guerreros se habían resistido a atacarlos pero sin duda había llegado un momento en que no pudieron seguir conteniendo a la gente, por desgracia para cuando se decidieron a contraatacar ya era muy tarde. Los cuerpos de los cuatro ANBU restantes estaban sobre el suelo desfigurados y sangrantes, habían sufrido mucho a su muerte, Kakashi se acercó hasta la máscara de conejo que estaba cerca de una de las guerreras, la tomó entre sus manos y juró con ella que haría pagar a los culpables

Naruto y Sakura siguieron al niño adentrándose en el bosque, les llevó hasta lo que parecía una aldea en el centro del mismo, las casas aunque algo deterioradas, sencillas y pequeñas parecían seguras, notaron a los habitantes cuya mayoría parecía ser gente anciana o enferma, aunque si había niños y jóvenes, Ichiro les llevó hasta la casa del fondo, la más grande de tamaño aunque no por mucho, se acercaron hasta la puerta y el chiquillo les pidió esperaran afuera mientras buscaba a su lider, los ojos de ambos ninja pronto se pasearon por todo el lugar, pese a su ubicación y a lo extraño de su población parecía un sitio armonioso, la mirada verde de sakura se desvió encontrando lo que buscaba, el agua que fluía no muy lejos de ellos, era cierto, eran aguas termales que se concentraban en un pequeño lago donde muchos adultos mayores parecían sumergirse aliviando sus dolores, escucharon entonces que alguien se acercaba, era una mujer de cabello largo y claro con ojos color miel asi como ropas en tonos verdes, les miraba desconfiada y con cierto desprecio, no sería fácil negociar con ella

\- Es un gusto conocerla – dijo Sakura reverenciando a la recién llegada jalando incluso de Naruto para que hiciera lo mismo, la mujer guardó silencio, se mantenía solo observando juzgándoles al mismo tiempo, Ichiro pudo sentir la tensión que se formaba entre ellos por lo que habló para romperla un poco

-Son ellos a quienes encontré en el bosque, necesitan de nuestras aguas para ayudar a su amiga – la mujer aún continuó con su silencio mirándoles meticulosamente, noto entonces el símbolo en la cinta de la frente de ambos entendiéndolo todo

-Vienen de la Aldea de la Hoja – dijo molesta corriéndolos de su pueblo con la mirada – no los quiero aquí, más les vale irse antes de que ordene que les maten

-Por favor, no buscamos problemas lo único que queremos es algo de su agua - suplico Sakura, no ser iría sin la ayuda que su amiga tanto necesitaba

-¿porque debería brindársela? Ustedes son completos extraños aquí, no conocen la verdadera desgracia, la soledad y el sufrimiento que la gente obtiene al llegar a este bosque, no merecen recibir sus grandes dones

\- mi amiga está en problemas, le atacaron y ahora ha caído en coma, si le despertamos morirá y si le dejamos dormir su vida se consumirá, por favor tan solo queremos la ayuda de su agua milagrosa

-Dices que la chica ha caído en coma... luego de que le atacaran...

-Ella misma había acudido a un pueblo que también había caído en coma repentinamente, cuando volvió a casa... se encontraba así, perdida

-Escucha niña- dijo la mujer con un suspiro de fastidio - bien podrías llevarte el agua más te advierto que no te servirá de mucho, el agua podrá mantenerla con vida, aliviar todo su cuerpo si la toma, pero su mente no regresará hasta que el autor del jutso la libere

-¿a que se refiere?

-Lo he visto antes… conocí a una víctima bajo ese castigo, hicimos todo lo que pudimos para mantenerlo con vida, pero nunca descubrimos la forma de despertarle hasta que un día simplemente abrió los ojos como si nada hubiera pasado, sus palabras exactas fueron que le habían liberado y nada más

-Entonces no importa lo que hagamos… Ino ...no regresará a menos que...le dejen ir - susurro la pelirosa con lágrimas en los ojos, su mejor amiga no volvería, sus sueños no se cumplirían y el corazón de Sai se destrozaría, ante lo doloroso de cada pensamiento cubrió su rostro pues las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar, la mujer de claro cabello le observó y aún si no les quería ahi, si no quería relación alguna con aquella aldea, se conmovió, dio otro suspiro de cansancio y luego habló

\- Llévate el agua, al menos podrás mantenla con vida hasta que despierte, dásela de beber poco a poco y evitarás que muera

-Gracias... muchas gracias

-Podrás llevarte el agua con una condición, no quiero volver a verte en mi bosque, no quiero a nadie de la Aldea de la Hoja de regreso a mi bosque ¿está claro?

-Pero...

-Si quieres llevarte el agua tendrán que prometerlo - amenazo la mujer, Sakura no quería aceptarlo, esa fuente de salud podría ayudar a tantos y mantenerla oculta se le hacía muy injusto, quería decir algo más pero Naruto se lo impidió posando su mano en la suya, no dijo palabras más en su mirada podía leer su súplica de guardar silencio, de no mover más las cosas ahora que la situación estaba a su favor, no tenían otra opción

-No volverá a saber de nosotros... lo prometo

\- entonces que así sea, Ichiro encárgate de sacarlos del bosque una vez se lleven el agua, déjalos en los bordes exteriores para que puedan salir y no regresar

-Si

Sakura bajo la mirada mientras era tomada de la mano por el niño para llevarla hasta las aguas mágicas, seguía pensando que todo ese asunto era injusto, que el gran don que ahí tenían debía ser expuesto al mundo, pero no podía negarse a la petición de la señora de la aldea, lo importante ahora era llegar hasta su amiga a toda pisa, sacó de su mochila una botella de cristal y con cuidado la sumergió en aquellas aguas de un impresionante azul claro, espero hasta que se llenó por completo y luego le sacó cerrando perfectamente el envase, el pequeño volvió a tomar de la mano de ambos jóvenes e insistententme jaló de ellos hasta llevarlos a las orillas del bosque

-Desde aquí podrán continuar solos, ya no se perderán

\- Gracias por ayudarnos Ichiro-kun ... te debemos mucho - dijo la pelirosa volviéndose a inclinar a él para abrazarle, con el movimiento había tirado el sombrero de paja del niño revelando su hermoso cabello platinado

-No hay probelama, pero deben irse o mi madre se enfadará

\- ¿te refieres a la mujer que... a tu líder? ¿Ella es tu madre?

\- si, deben irse ahora o ella se molestará mucho, buena suerte con su amiga

\- es mejor irnos Sakura-chan - dijo el rubio despidiéndose un ultima vez del niño para luego jalar de Sakura y salir del lugar

Ya era de noche para cuando por fin habían llegado a la aldea, se encaminaron hasta el hospital y no se detuvieron hasta entrar al cuarto de la rubia, en la habitación se encontraron con Kakashi y Tsunade que parecían discutir por lo que no les habían visto ingresar

\- ella no lo hizo

\- Tsunade las pruebas parecen indicar que así fue

\- conoces a Ino, ella no podría haberlo hecho

\- se que no lo hizo conscientemente...pero..

\- Tsunade-sama ¿que sucede?

-Sakura, lograron completar la misión ¿trajeron el agua?

\- ¿mision?¿agua? - pregunto Kakashi sorprendido - ¿de que hablan?¿que sucede aquí?

La voluptuosa mujer ignoró las preguntas del peliplateado, tan solo tomó de las manos de sakura el frasco con agua y de inmediato se acercó a la otra chica, sin perder más tiempo dieron de beber el agua a Ino y por unos segundos no pasó nada, la idea de que todo había sido una tontería, un cuento irreal, no pasó desapercibido por los presentes, pero justo cuando estaban por rendirse un grito de dolor salió de la rubia, esta comenzó a revolcarse de dolor en su cama, Tsunade llegó a ella tratando de sostenerla pero una fuerza invisible la apartó estrellándola en la pared, Kakashi se acercó a su antigua lider ayudándola a ponerse de pie y una vez lo hicieron notaron con horror a la rubia que se elevaba sobre la cama mientras cada extremidad de su cuerpo así como su cabeza era sostenida por manos creadas de humo

Kakashi se alistó para liberarla junto con Naruto pero se vieron detenidos y arrastrados lejos de la chica por otras manos creadas de humo que salieron del piso, trataron de liberarse pero solo Kakashi pudo lograrlo, quiso acercarse a la joven pero esta lo paró con su voz en alto

-Detente si no quieres arriesgar a la chica, podría matarla en un segundo - dijo una voz que parecía salir desde detrás de Ino

\- ¿Quien eres? - pregunto Kakashi listo para lo que fuera

-Saber mi nombre no te dará ventaja alguna

-Tu eres parte de los dragones rojos, eso me queda claro, así como entiendo que fuiste tú quien mató a mis ANBU ¿no es verdad?

-Sangre por sangre Kakashi

-¿Que dices?

-Kanaye, el hombre que ustedes capturaron aunque no era el más poderoso de nosotros tenía la fuerza de más de cien hombres y por su culpa tuvimos que eliminarlo, una baja tremenda para nuestro ejército

-Ustedes... ustedes manipularon a Buta-san para matarlo, lo querían muerto cuando lo encontraron en el camino, y terminaron el trabajo en Suna con mi ANBU

-La muerte de tus ANBU equilibra la deuda

-Malditos

-Cállate ya, tengo un mensaje para ti- dijo la voz ahora permitiendo que del cuerpo de Ino saliera humo blanco que se concentró sobre ella formando a una mujer de piel completamente blanca - un mensaje de nuestra líder, la guerra no es contra ustedes, si bien nos hemos enfrentado es porque nos han estorbado en nuestros planes, sin embargo, hemos conseguido parte de lo que queremos y por ahora no volverán a saber de nosotros a menos que seamos nosotros los que nos dejamos ver, te sugiero no trates de encontrarnos o provocarnos porque contestaremos con todo nuestro poder, terminaremos lo que hemos empezado pero no por ello nos enfrentaremos a ustedes innecesariamente, no son parte del daño…espero que lo consideres – dijo la mujer de pronto convirtiéndose en humo, se desintegró en la sala dejando caer el cuerpo inconsciente y débil de Ino, Tsunade y Sakura corrieron a ella para estabilizarla, no tendrían otra oportunidad así que hicieron que bebiera el agua que habían traído, había movimiento en la sala mientras todos se ayudaban a recuperarse, pero Kakashi seguía estático en su lugar por las palabras que había escuchado.


	20. Capitulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

 _Dos meses después_

Otro día más que pasaba encerrado en su oficina, otro día en el que el peliplateado repasaría el testimonio que la joven kunouchi había dado así como el reporte que había entregado Iruka, miles de veces los había leído de principio a fin y aún seguía sin comprender… porque…

 _Recuerdos dos meses atrás_

 _Ese siniestro ser le había entregado su mensaje fuerte y claro, los Dragones Rojos se le habían escapado entre los dedos nuevamente, no les interesaba la Aldea de la Hoja o Suna, tenían sus propios planes a cumplir y no querían ser interrumpidos, habían establecido además que si los Dragones así lo deseasen, podrían eliminar a ambas aldeas cual insectos pues tenían los recursos para hacerlo, incluso afirmaron también que ellos mismos podrían desaparecer del mapa sin dejarles pista alguna y no les volverían a ver a menos que ellos así lo quisiesen._

 _Los malditos además se habían atrevido a usar el cuerpo de la joven Yamanaka, la habían usado para hacer su trabajo sucio, para manchar las manos de la chica y no las propias con sangre inocente. Una vez terminaron, cuando se aseguraron de haber eliminado a todos los defensores de la aldea, le soltaron dejándola al borde de la muerte._

 _Tsunade junto con Sakura de algún modo habían logrado regresarla a la vida, estaba consciente pero débil así que le habían dejado pasar algunas semanas en el hospital en absoluto reposo. Lamentablemente era momento de hablar con ella, de escuchar su testimonio pues el consejo de la aldea clamaba por justicia, las muertes de los ANBU no podían dejarse en el olvido, debían ser vengadas y todo apuntaba a la rubia como su mártir._

 _-Esta despierta y mucho mejor de salud Kakashi – dijo Tsunade afuera de la habitación de la kunouchi bloqueando el paso de su Hokage – sin embargo no sé si sea prudente que hables con ella ahora, que la enfrentes a todo lo qué pasó_

 _-Si no lo hago yo, lo hará el consejo y será peor_

 _-Solo … no seas muy duro con ella – el peliplateado asintió con el suave movimiento de su cabeza y luego de que la voluptuosa mujer se hiciera a un lado ingresó en la habitación. Ino estaba sentada sobre la cama observando sus manos, al escucharlo entrar subió la mirada sonriendo levemente, Kakashi se tomó un segundo antes de finalmente acercarse a ella para sentarse en la silla a lado de su cama. Por segundos no hubo más que silencio, el no sabía como empezar y la chica no sabía que decir hasta que lo hizo._

 _-Lo lamento… - dejó salir la rubia llamando la atención del Hokage – no …yo no_

 _-¿Que tendrías que lamentar pequeña? Lo qué pasó no fue tu culpa, yo lo sé_

 _-Tal vez lo fue, yo… no podía moverme, no podía usar mi cuerpo… pero podía verlo todo, podía ver y sentir… cada muerte… y no hice nada al respecto_

 _-¿Que fue lo qué pasó Ino-chan? ¿Cómo lograron atraparte?_

 _-En el pueblo… esa extraña mujer… salió de la nada, primero solo era neblina y luego… – tembló la joven mientras hablaba - era ella quien tenía a los aldeanos dormidos y fue ella quien les despertó bajo su control, les ordenó que nos atacaran y todos y cada uno de ellos, hombres, mujeres, ancianos… niños, todos nos atacaron con lo que tenían cerca de ellos… buscaban nuestra muerte_

 _-Ino…_

 _-Ninguno de los ANBU podía atacar, no a gente inocente, se defendieron cuanto pudieron sin hacerles daño pero al final su número era mayor…los acorralaron… y los…masacraron – decía la rubia al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza las sábanas de su cama_

 _-Tranquila, no quiero que te exaltes…pequeña_

 _-No, tengo que decirlo todo así tal vez podamos… de alguna forma entenderlos y derrotarlos, tenemos que atrapar a esos malditos, no merecen… no merecen perdón alguno- hablo entre lágrimas la kunouchi, estaba tan arrepentida que le dolía el alma, tal vez no había sido ella del todo la culpable de tantas vidas perdidas, pero habían sido sus manos quienes les dieran muerte_

 _-Te entiendo Ino-chan ¿Qué más recuerdas?_

 _-Zuo-san me protegió lo más que pudo, pero cuando el número sobrepasó el nuestro lo sometieron, traté de ayudarlo, de quitar a los aldeanos que estaban sobre él pero al intentarlo me distraje, una fuerza extraña, casi invisible, como si estuviera hecha de vapor me sostuvo, giró mi cuerpo hasta que estuvimos frente a frente, tenía la forma de una joven y bella mujer de cabello azul que me sonreía malévola, le miré a los ojos y de pronto yo… deje de sentir mi propio cuerpo, cuando mi conciencia regresó … tan solo era un observador dentro de mi misma_

 _-Zou-san te saco de la aldea y te llevo al cuartel de los ANBU_

 _-No se como fue que él se liberó, cuando entendí en donde estaba, la sangre de sus compañeros ANBU estaba en mis manos, esa mujer uso su poder a través de mi, esas habilidades, la agilidad, la velocidad con la que derrotó a todos los ANBU… no era mía, lo único que puedo asegurar con certeza… es que era un ser extremadamente fuerte_

 _-Los atraparemos Ino-chan…lo prometo – susurro el peliplateado tomando la mano de la joven dolida al frente suyo, buscaba darle la seguridad que le había dejado_

 _-¿Que pasara conmigo ahora?_

 _-Por ahora solo debes descansar, recuperarte al cien por ciento_

 _-No era mi intención que todo esto pasara …_

 _-Lo sé, yo me encargaré del resto- su tono de voz le dio confianza y valor, sabía que tendría que enfrentar muchas cosas de ahora en adelante, pero no se dejaría vencer por ellas, no mientras ese malvado grupo siguiera libre, ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera con tal de finalmente verles castigados por la justicia_

Dos meses habían pasado ya desde la tarde que Kakashi hablara con ella, el consejo de la aldea había sido difícil de convencer, para ellos la rubia era culpable y no deseaban otra cosa más que enjuiciarla, había sido duro, pero había peleado por su libertad y gracias a las palabras de Tsunade y la honorable vida que la joven y su prometido habían tenido, se le había dejado libre, aún tenía que cumplir una temporada dentro de la aldea para observación, era necesario que se descartara cualquier secuela por el control que habían tentado sobre ella, se le había prohibido por completo el salir de misión, pero se le dejaba trabajar en el hospital con tranquilidad así como continuar con su vida e incluso con sus planes para su boda.

Kakashi sentía algo de paz al saber que al menos Ino se encontraba a salvo y que su vida poco a poco recuperaba su camino, sin embargo el no tener noticias ni pistas sobre los Dragones Rojos seguía quitándole el sueño, se habían esfumado, desaparecido como si nunca hubieran existido, esos malditos habían exterminado a todos sus ANBU, sus valientes guerreros habían muerto y sus planes para la protección de la aldea con ellos, ese grupo les había dejado vulnerables aún si afirmaban no querer una guerra con ellos y ahora que habían desaparecido, temía por sus posibles acciones contra la aldea

-Hokage-sama- dijo su asistente entrando a la oficina – tiene una visita- Kakashi observó a quien venía detrás de la muchacha, no esperaba verla tan pronto pero supuso la mujer había notado su fatiga y muy seguramente había llegado para tratar de convencerle de descansar, de tomar las cosas con calma. El hombre sonrió de medio lado aún si la mascara lo ocultaba, había preocupación por el en el rostro de Tsunade, quería ayudarle pero Kakashi simplemente no podía evitar las noches en vela pensando en la posible solución para tantos problemas

-Por favor déjanos solos Arhina – indicó el peliplateado haciendo que la joven saliera cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

-Por tu semblante puedo ver que aún no hay noticias de los Dragones Rojos – dijo la rubia tomando asiento frente al escritorio de Kakashi, el hombre dio un suspiro recargándose mejor en el respaldo de su propia silla

-Desaparecieron como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado, ni siquiera las aldeas que se habían unido a ellos para la susodicha guerra saben donde están … o por lo menos eso es lo que declaran

-Bien podrían estar mintiendo

-Lo sé, por eso he dejados guardias que les estarán vigilando tiempo completo, si los Dragones Rojos tratan de comunicarse o planear algo con su apoyo lo sabremos

-Kakashi – poso su mirada en el - se que todo este asunto de la guerra contra ellos te ha consumido, se que no pretendes dejarlos ir tan fácilmente pero… no debes olvidarte de ti y de la gente de aldea que tanto quieres defender

-No debes preocuparte al respecto Tsunade, la aldea siempre será mi prioridad

-Confiamos en ti, tu eres nuestro Hokage – dijo la mujer poniéndose se pie para retirarse

-Tsunade, antes de que te marches hay algo que debo preguntarte, cuando intentamos liberar a Ino su vida cayó en picada, no había forma de ayudarla, podría haber muerto pero tú la salvaste… ¿Cómo fue que lo lograste?

-Tan solo fue buena fe Kakashi, la posibilidad de no lograrlo también estaba presente, debo irme, hablaremos después – no le dio tiempo a responder, salió de la oficina dejando al Hokage con sospecha, su respuesta al no ser clara creaba conflicto en su cabeza, pero no era relevante ahora, existían mayores problemas que resolver.

Hinata podía sentir que de alguna forma había vuelto a una vida normal, había regresado al distrito Uchiha tal y como se lo había pedido Sasuke, estaba en su hogar y a su lado, sentirse en casa le llenaba de felicidad y al mismo tiempo de tristeza profunda, había dejado de ser un ANBU no por decisión propia sino por las circunstancias que habían obligado a Kakashi a la abolición del grupo elite, sus razones habían sido sobre todo la protección de los miembros restantes así como de los aldeanos durante el periodo de incertidumbre.

Mientras Sasuke le había dado asilo a Hinata en su distrito de nueva cuenta, Kakashi había dado resguardo a lo que quedaba de sus ANBU en la casa que usaba como Hokage, los mantendría como sus guardaespaldas y al mismo tiempo les daría protección, lo que el peliplateado menos deseaba era más muertes acumuladas en su conciencia. La ojiperla suspiró enfocando su mente, no tener pista alguna del enemigo era mucho peor que enfrentarlo, y era aun más terrible el olvidar que existían, dos meses habían pasado desde la desaparición de los Dragones Rojos y la gente ya comenzaba a actuar como si nunca hubieran existido

-¿Estás lista para el entrenamiento de hoy? – pregunto el muchacho de mirada negra acercándose detrás de ella, estaban en el campo de entrenamiento del distrito Uchiha como cada mañana desde su regreso, Sasuke había sido muy insistente en no dejar que sus habilidades bajaran de nivel, por el contrario quería que aumentaran para que estuviera preparada en caso de que la alarma de guerrera volviera a surgir– haz demostrado ser superior en todo sentido, una excelente kunouchi y… una magnífica guerrera ANBU – dijo el pelinegro mirándola a los ojos, aún podía notar en esos color perla algo de dolor por la pérdida de sus compañeros, más no la dejaría decaer, no la vería vencida– estoy orgulloso de ti Hinata, haz demostrado lo poderosa que puedes llegar a ser y es por eso que no seré blando contigo en la práctica, así tu progreso será mucho mayor – la chica asintió con el movimiento de su cabeza, entendía perfectamente el plan de su maestro- entonces comencemos con el entrenamiento

-Estoy lista- tan solo al terminar la oración se vio atacada por Sasuke, su velocidad era increíble como siempre y aún que podía notar el aumento de agresividad en sus movimientos, los sentía lo suficientemente familiares como para aceptar que los había extrañado, que había añorado volver a practicar con él, aprender de él.

Opto por defenderse, por esperar el momento perfecto en el que pudiera atacar, lo miró alistándose para dar su próximo golpe y en esa fracción de segundo vio un espacio pequeño para contraatacar, logró asentar en su pecho pero el impacto había sido mínimo, tan solo había hecho espacio entre ellos. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, en verdad lo estaba disfrutando y podía ver en la mirada de su compañera que sentia lo mismo, levantó su mano indicando con un movimiento a la chica que se acercara, la retaba y sabía muy bien que ella lo enfrentaría, al momento Hinata se lanzó a él, levantó sus palmas generando con el aire su ataque, sus movimientos aunque con gracia eran fuertes y varios de ellos habían llegado a su objetivo. Sasuke en un segundo desapareció de su vista solo para reaparecer a su costado propinando una patada que finalmente alejó a la joven varios metros, pero la ojiperla poseía más experiencia ahora, giró su cuerpo apoyando rápidamente su mano en el suelo deteniendo su trayectoria

-Nada mal – comentó Sasuke mientras propinaba otro golpe que Hinata esquivó colocándose detrás del chico, este se giró a ella tomándola del brazo para lanzarla lejos de él nuevamente, la chica no pudo detenerse esta vez, sin embargo al final había girado su cuerpo de manera que sus pies habían llegado al tronco de un árbol que usó como trampolín, ahora era ella quien se lanzaba hacia el muchacho, Sasuke al notarla llegando a él, solo atinó a dar un brinco para evitarla, estaba detrás de ella, la tomó de una de sus muñeca jalando de esta para pegarla a su pecho, la mantuvo quieta por unos segundo sin querer perdiéndose en su aroma, tenerla cerca provocaba ciertas tentaciones que últimamente se habían vuelto comunes, le jaló derribándola pero logrando que cayeran ambos suavemente, ahora la tenía debajo de él admirando como su largo cabello azul oscuro se esparcía cual cascada sobre el pasto, ya antes había notado que era suave por lo que no se inmuto para perder sus dedos en él, se recargo sobre sus codos acomodándose mejor sobre ella, la tenia atrapada entre el suelo y su cuerpo que se moldeaba perfectamente al de ella, sus delicadas curvas femeninas se tocaban con los fuertes músculos de su propio cuerpo de manera exacta, como si de un rompecabezas se tratase, aún perdido en ese aroma bajo su rostro hasta ese cuello blanco, largo y delicado, las imágenes de antiguos sueños invadieron su mente, le llenaron de recuerdos en donde probaba su piel, donde le hacía repetir su nombre una y otra vez mientras le tomaba de manera suave y dulce, tentado acercó sus labios hasta la deliciosa piel depositando un ligero beso, pero la sensación le haría acercarlos nuevamente, Hinata podía sentir ahora como no solo eran sus labios los que daban el ligero tour, su lengua húmeda lamia con dulzura su cuello dejando de vez en ves que sus dientes dieran suaves mordidas

-Sasuke... - gimió la chica congelando al muchacho por un segundo, tenía que detenerse ahora antes de que le fuera imposible el hacerlo después, y es que el escuchar su nombre de aquella sensual forma le había llenado de un deseo poderoso, nunca antes se había sentido tan seducido tan solo por escuchar su nombre en un delicioso gemido, sabía que Hinata no lo hacía con esa intención, su inocencia se desbordaba por sus ojos que ahora le miraban sin entender el porqué había parado, era evidente que la chica no tenía ni la más mínima idea de las reacciones que podía lograr en el cuerpo del pelinegro, no se imaginaba lo que lograba en él con tan solo mirarle de ese tierno e inocente modo

La deseaba tanto que podía sentir sus ojos pintándose de carmín, ahora luchaba contra él mismo buscando su autocontrol, por fuera lucia con calma pese a su sharingan activado, pero por dentro quería despojarla de sus ropas deseoso de hacerla suya, de explorar el tesoro en el interior de aquellos perfectos muslos rodeándose con su calor mientras entraba en ella, aún no podía creer lo rápido que había cambiado todo, no entendía del todo en que momento había crecido su necesidad por ella sin embargo sabia que la chica no estaba lista, que ambos no lo estaban y que necesitaban tiempo, un espacio que él brindaría sin importar las mieles de batallas que tendría contra su autocontrol, las tendría una y otra vez si era necesario con tal de respetarla, esta nueva relación con otra persona era algo que aun le costaba entender, si bien había aceptado que tenia sentimientos por ella, aún no había pronunciado la palabra amor y mientras no lo hiciera no se arriesgaría a perderla nuevamente.

Hinata no lo sabía, pero comenzaba a poseer un poder increíble sobre el muchacho y eso era lo que más aterraba a Sasuke, el saberse tan atado a ella aun si era algo mínimo por ahora y es que tarde o temprano ese poder sería completo. Quiso alejarse, lo mejor era separase si no quería caer en la tentación de tomarla, sin embargo su cuerpo siguió la orden contraría, sus labios se encontraron con los de ella y sin prisa bajo el gozo de tenerla a su lado le besó, intentó contener su pasión pues sabía ella aún era algo tímida al respecto, podía sentirlo en la forma en la que correspondía su beso, pero esa inocencia solo hacía que la deseara más, volvía a despertar esa pasión como fuego desconocido para sí mismo y es que sin bien no era ignorante respecto a los placeres carnales, nunca se había tomado el tiempo para disfrutar de ellos, su misión siempre había sido su prioridad además de que debía admitir que ninguna mujer había sido la indicada para satisfacerlo, ninguna había sido la correcta hasta que la conoció a ella, a ella a quien veía cómo la matriarca de su clan en un futuro no tan lejano

-Sasuke… -suspiraba la chica entre besos - deberíamos seguir con el entrenamiento

-Estamos entrenando – volvía a tomar sus labios - seguimos en el campo de entrenamiento

-Esto… no parece entrenamiento… - gimió la chica mientras subía sus brazos para enredarlos en el cuello del muchacho que ahora se colocaba mejor entre sus piernas, su posición más íntima le daba oportunidad de perderse más en ella

-Yo no tengo problemas al respecto- volvió a besar su cuello

A Hinata aún le costaba creer que ese hombre la basara, que le prefiriera a ella que nunca había sido sobresaliente en ningún sentido, Sasuke había sido la envidia de muchos hombres y el deseo carnal de muchas mujeres, podría haberse dado el lujo de escoger y tomar a cualquier chica de la aldea, sin embargo la había preferido a ella, ella quien había sido dolorosamente rechazada por la gente, por su clan y por Naruto el amor de toda su vida, aunque claro ahora agradecía que así hubiera sido porque pudo conocer mejor a Sasuke, pudo finalmente sentir y entender lo que de verdad era ese sientimirnto aún si ninguno de los dos lo hubiera pronunciado en palabras. De pronto los besos del muchacho se detuvieron, Hinata aún con la mente borrosa pudo notar molestia en el

-Maldita sea … alguien se acerca – dijo Sasuke levantándose de la chica hasta sentarse mejor sobre el pasto, Hinata imitó su movimiento notando mejor la presencia que llegaba a ellos

\- creo que es Kakashi-sama... tal vez sea algo importante

-Más vale que así sea o lo mataré luego de torturarlo lentamente – ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie justo antes de que el hombre de cabello plateado llegara a ellos, sin embargo este les miró pícaro, tal vez no había visto del todo lo que había estado pasando, pero por la mirada carmín del muchacho podía intuir algo, Kakashi miró un tanto divertido a Sasuke, no perdería esta excelente oportunidad para burlarse de él, era de sus prácticas favoritas y había pasado una larga temporada desde la última vez que lo hiciera, sonrió de medio lado y con singular alegría se dispuso a mofarse de su ex alumno

-No pongas esa cara querido Sasuke, no tardarás mucho en regresar a las majestuosas actividades que realizabas con Hinata-chan antes de que les interrumpiera– le miró notando inmediatamente el aumento de su enojo y el sonrojo en la chica - debió ser algo muy bueno como para que te pongas así de frustrado

-Kakashi-sama ¿porque ha venido hasta aquí?- pregunto nerviosa Hinata, trataba de amenizar las cosas aún cuando se sentía avergonzada por el comentario del Hokage

-Sasuke, temo que debo enviarte de misión con Naruto

-Debe ser broma

-No lo es, el pequeño pueblo del Río ha solicitado nuestra ayuda nuevamente, es un paradero en el camino para los viajeros y los comerciantes, es famoso por su amplia experiencia en la cobertura de los placeres por lo general carnales, aunque hay muchas otras actividades

-¿porque deberíamos apoyar un lugar así?- pregunto Sasuke cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

-Tal vez no se distinga por la gente que les visita y por su forma de comercio, pero también hay personas inocentes ahí que solo hacen su trabajo, han estado sufriendo la furia de alguien, una gran cantidad de cuerpos sin vida se han encontrado en sus alrededores y aunque no son pérdidas que lamentaría, la mayoría de ellos muestran señales de tortura lo que ha provocado pánico en la gente del pueblo

-Sigo sin entender porque debemos ayudarlos

-Son vidas que han sido tomas por alguien sin justificación alguna, podría ser un asesino en serie… además sin noticias sobre los dragones rojos, cualquier extraordinaria situación debe ser atendida, podría o no ser una pista

-Entonces no hay otra opción… nos haremos cargo

-Naruto ya está informado, espera por ti en la puerta de la aldea – dijo el Hokage sonriendo debajo de la máscara – si has de despedirte de Hinata-chan, no lo haga esperar demasiado – sabía que había prendido la furia en el muchacho nuevamente, así que de inmediato dio la vuelta y se fue, Sasuke contuvo su enojo hasta que aquel hombre de cabello color plata había desaparecido, cerró los ojos por un segundo y luego se giró a Hinata, despacio se acercó a ella posando su frente sobre la de la chica

-Debo irme

-Estaré aquí cuando regreses

-Más vale – dijo el muchacho sonriendo de medio lado, la joven dejó salir también una suave sonrisa que desapareció al momento de sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos, le besó despacio, de manera dulce para tan solo despidiéndose de ella, se alejaron poco a poco guardando silencio, las palabras no eran lo de ellos así que no dijeron nada más incluso cuando el joven salió de sus territorios

Ese remedo de aldea que solían describir como un descanso en el camino era grotesco, no era más que un espacio en el cual se reproducían y esparcían cucarachas y ratas malolientes, sus burdeles y las mujeres en ellos aunque hermosas y costosas eran desagradables, muñecas con vida que solo existían para cumplir con los placeres carnales.

Aquella figura enmascarada estaba ahí para cumplir con un objetivo, sabía que los hombres que le darían respuestas de una o de otra forma estaban ahí, ladrones comunes con buenos conectes. Ya los tenía en la mira, les siguió hasta que le llevaron a su guarida cerca del muelle, una bodega de arroz de buen tamaño escondida de la vista de los transeúntes que llegaban al lugar por otro tipo de actividades, con sigilo entró por el tejado, se deslizó por los maderos que sostenían el techo y se colocó justo sobre ellos, eran tres hombres, dos de figura delgada y uno más robusto que al parecer era su líder, sería muy fácil hablar con él.

Se dejó caer delante de los dos delgados hombres, su movimiento había sido tan rápido que estos no notaron cuando el de la gabardina negra sacó sus dagas enterrándolas en el pecho de ambos, habían muerto al instante, la sorpresa había inundando al otro robusto sujeto que congelado no dio pelea alguna antes de ser atrapado por el cuello y estrellado contra la pared, su asechador lo tenía sujetado y levantado algunos centímetros del suelo, no podía ver sus ojos debido a la máscara, pero la sensación que trasmitía le llenaba de miedo

-¿Quien eres? ¿Que es lo que quieres?- decía el hombre comenzando a sentir que se le iba la respiración – si lo que quieres es riqueza puedo dártela … yo la tengo…yo…

-Tranquilo amigo – contestó la figura con burla - Solo quiero hablar contigo, necesito que me compartas algo de información

-¿Qué dices? ¿A que te refieres?... por favor no me mates.. solo soy un simple vendedor de arroz … nadie importante

-Tan solo quiero que me cuentes lo que sabes de los Dragones Rojos

-No sé nada de ellos, son una leyenda… desaparecieron … tiempo atrás …

-¿Estas seguro? – pregunto la figura apretando el cuello de su vÍctima un poco más

-No sé en donde están… lo juro…nosotros solo le entregábamos comida… y nos marchábamos…

-Habla – gruñó el encapuchado con un tono tan amenazante que el robusto hombre ya no pudo negarse más

-Un hombre de cabello verde vino a vernos…dijo que trabajaba para una hermosa reina que deseaba que los Dragones Rojos consiguieran su objetivo… solo así ella podría obtener lo que buscaba … nos pago bien por entregar cargamentos de comida, armas y otras cosas… cada mes…

-¿Quien era ese hombre?

-Nunca dijo su nombre …tan solo nos daba el dinero y el cargamento…nosotros cuidábamos aquí de la mercancía hasta que era …momento de entregarla…

-¿Entregarla en donde?

-La llevábamos a una casona vieja bien escondida no muy lejos de aquí… los dragones llegaban en grupos pequeños para llevarse la comida… por favor es todo lo que se… lo juro…no me mates – la oscura figura sonrió de medio lado dejando al sujeto caer fuertemente al suelo, la victima suspiró con fuerza mientras se hacía hacia atrás hasta que el muro terminó su paso, su verdugo se acercó despacio golpeando con su puño la pared encima de él para asustarlo un poco más, aún con el gesto burlón en el rostro se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y en un tono de voz grave y aterrador hablo

-Descuida amigo no te matare porque tu vas a hacerme un favor

-Lo que quieras, haré lo que quieras… pero no me mates

-Quiero que le cuentes todo lo que me has dicho al Uchiha, él estará aquí pronto y cuando te encuentre, porque lo hará, le dirás todo lo que me has confesado, si él no me encuentra debido a que tú no le diste la información, te haré sufrir hasta que desees estar muerto

-Lo haré señor, lo haré- decía con llanto el pobre hombre que se tiraba al suelo para pedir clemencia, sin embargo su agresor ya se había machado

 _Sigue con vida,_ era el único pensamiento que rondaba dentro de la cabeza de Hanabi, se había enterado de la caída de los ANBU meses atrás y aunque le era difícil admitirlo con libertad aún, había deseado en el fondo que una de las victimas hubiese sido su hermana, lo mejor para todos hubiera sido que falleciera así pero los dioses la querían con vida para un propósito que no alcanzaba a comprender. Los ancianos de su consejo habían buscado por todos los medios el mantenerla con calma, se acercaba el momento de que tomara el control total del clan y era necesario que todo saliera correctamente, un movimiento el falso y su toma de poder sería cancelada, no querían que el mero pensamiento de la otra descendiente de Hiashi con vida arruinara todo lo que la nueva princesa había logrado, incluso le habían apartado de las noticias con esmero siempre mencionando que ellos se encargarían del tema para no molestarla

Neji también se había dado cuenta de ello, cada vez que veía junto al grupo de ancianos sentía un temor recorrerle la espalda, sobre todo a causa de Ryoho-sama. Le temía no solo por lo que pudiera hacer contra su prima, si no porque al parecer, el joven de cabello largo y castaño también estaba bajo su constante vigilancia. Neji decidió salir del clan, por el momento quería dejar atrás toda esa incómoda situación, olvidarla mientras estaba a lado de Tenten para así recuperar fuerza y soportar días más dentro de su terrible familia.

Llegó hasta la puerta de su departamento deseando por ese día vivir como una persona normal, espero tranquilo a que le dieran paso a la vivienda pero segundos pasaron sin que nada sucediera, tocó de nueva cuenta y esta vez la puerta se abrió unos cuantos centímetros mostrando levemente a la doncella del otro lado

-Neji… ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Tenten aún si abrir la puerta para el

-Quería verte

-Este… no es un buen momento, por favor… vete Neji…

-¿Sucede algo Tenten? Si algo te está haciendo daño yo… - dijo el chico colocando su mano en la puerta para tratar de abrirla, pero la chica la mantenía bloqueada del otro lado

-No es nada importante tan solo… quiero estar sola por ahora, Neji… por favor vete – dijo mirando fijamente los ojos claros de aquel hombre, había decepción en ellos sin embargo no la expresó con su voz, el muchacho asintió con la cabeza dando la vuelta inmediatamente para marcharse en silencio, Tenten no espero tampoco a que se fuera cerrando su puerta al instante.

Naruto ya se encontraba en el punto de encuentro, Sasuke apreciaba que la falta de puntualidad de Kakashi, no hubiera sido aprendida por el rubio, le miró sonriéndole de lado a lado agitando su mano al aire para llamar su atención, se notaba que estaba feliz de verle, tiempo atrás el gesto le hubiera molestado de sobremanera, incluso hubiera reaccionado de muy mal modo al enterarse, pero ahora, la tranquilidad que podía sentir en su interior le permitían no solo el dejar pasar la constante y empalagosa alegría de su amigo, sino incluso tal vez… aceptarla y apreciarla, sonrió de medio lado ante el pensamiento, había pasado poco tiempo con Hinata de regreso y ya podía notar el cambio que ella tenía en el

-¿Estás listo teme?- pregunto Naruto manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro, Sasuke tan solo asintió con la cabeza notando entonces a la pelirosa al fondo, estaba ahí para despedirles o por lo menos para desearle buen viaje a su… novio

-Vuelvan pronto Naruto, Sasuke-san, tienen a alguien en casa esperando por ustedes – comentó la ojiverde poco antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla del rubio luego dirigiendo una leve sonrisa a ambos compañeros, Naruto no dejó pasar mucho tiempo antes abrazarla levemente como despedida haciendo algo de tiempo lo que comenzó a molestar al pelinegro, entre más tardarán en salir más tardarían en volver

-Ya basta tonto enamorado, es hora de irnos – dijo Sasuke jalando de su amigo para iniciar el viaje, sakura les miró con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro, el uchiha podría burlarse todo lo que quisiera pero ella sabía la verdad

 _Recordó entonces la tarde algunos días después del anuncio de la caída de los ANBU, Kakashi había llamado a todos sus shinobi explicando lo sucedido, no deseaba arriesgar más vidas, sobre todo la de los ANBU que quedaban por lo que había decidido que por el momento la búsqueda de los dragones rojos sería cancelada, además reubicaría a los guerreros restantes para protegerlos. Cuando la reunión terminó, los presentes salieron de la oficina sin embargo Sasuke se había quedado, sakura lo noto y sospechando de él había esperado del otro lado de la puerta de la oficina, las palabras que escucharía luego le sorprenderían, Sasuke había anunciado que Hinata estaba con él, que la mantendría en su casa y cuidaría de ella, la protegería de lo que fuera por lo que no debían temer por su estado ya que él se encargaría, Kakashi primero algo curioso y desconfiado había cuestionado las palabras del chico, pero al parecer, algo en la mirada del Uchiha lo había convencido lo suficiente._

 _Sakura no podía confiar en él, no de nuevo y no luego de todo lo pasado entre ellos, no después de haberle visto herir a Hinata, espero en la salida de la Torre del Hokage hasta que su compañero salió por la misma y sin temor alguno bloqueó su camino para cuestionarle_

 _-¿Se puede saber que quieres Sakura?_

 _-La pregunta es ¿que pretendes tu? ¿Que buscas conseguir ahora? ¿Porque deseas lastimar a Hinata nuevamente?_

 _-Yo jamás le haría daño_

 _-No puedo creer eso luego de ver cómo la dejabas en el olvido ¿porque llevarla hasta tu hogar? ¿Porqué finges que quieres protegerla?_

 _-Porque no finjo, cuidare de ella, no volveré a dejar que se aparte de mi lado y te aseguro que nadie le hará daño, los que hirieron a los ANBU pagaran por su crimen, por haber atentado en contra de ella – dijo el muchacho pasando a lado de Sakura dispuesto a irse pero el siguiente comentario le haría detenerse_

 _-La amas… - contestó claramente la pelirosa mientras el muchacho se giraba a ella – estás enamorado de ella… y lo entiendes finalmente…_

 _-Sakura_

 _-Tal vez te parezca difícil de creer pero… me alegro por ti – dijo la kunouchi con una sonrisa acercándose un poco a él para golpearle levemente con su puño en su brazo – no lo eches a perder esta vez_

Sakura ignoraba si la confesión de ese sentimiento ya había llegado hasta Hinata, conocía bien a su compañero y sabía que él muchacho no se distinguía por su facilidad para expresar las cosas, sobretodo los sentimientos, sin embargo podía ver en sus ojos algo de luz, la luz que solo podía producir Hinata, seguramente eso había sido lo que Kakashi había notado también aceptando que la princesa se quedara con Sasuke.

El haber vuelto al distrito Uchiha generaba más que felicidad en ella, era excitante, para Hinata el saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos simplemente era nuevo, sin embargo aún había algo que le impedía disfrutar de esas nuevas sensaciones por completo, la tragedia con los ANBU aún dolía. Se encaminó hasta la casa de su compañera rubia, no se habían visto ni siquiera cuando ella había salido del hospital, tenían que hablar pero había preferido darle espacio, no sabía si su presencia podía llegar a herirla luego de todo lo ocurrido

Respiro profundo apagando sus nervios para tocar la puerta de la vivienda, al otro lado estaba Ino recibiéndola sorprendida pues no esperaba verla tan pronto, por segundos no supieron que decir, cómo hablar, ¿cómo encontrar respuestas o perdón si no había sido culpa de ninguna?

-Hola … Ino-san – inicio Hinata dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, quería que la tensión que se formaba se fuera poco a poco, dudo que hubiera tenido efecto, la joven frente a ella permanecía estática tan solo mirándola, pero justo cuando estaba por decir algo más fue interrumpida por la rubia

-Hola … Hinata-chan… - sonrió débilmente la anfitriona – pasa… creo que tenemos cosas de que hablar – ambas kunouchi ingresaron hasta la sala de la pequeña casa, de nueva cuenta el silencio amenazaba con cubrirlas pero Ino interrumpió nuevamente- lo siento… Hinata-chan… tus compañeros… amigos…toda nuestra fuerza… yo, termine con ellos yo…

-No has sido tu… los culpables fueron crueles y cobardes, tan cobardes como para ensuciar tus manos… Ino-san yo …– dijo la ojiperla acercándose a ella para posar su mano sobre la de la angustiada chica – si he venido hasta aquí… no ha sido para exigir una disculpa que no merezco, así como tú no debes pedirla, tan solo quiero que sepas que te respeto y te admiro por tu fuerza, lograste salir adelante y … reponerte, Ino-san encontraremos a los verdaderos culpables y les haremos pagar por lo que han hecho

-Creo que has pasado mucho tiempo con Sasuke-kun …comienzas a hablar como el – rieron ambas chicas ante la afirmación, no era una idea descabellada después de todo- ¿te has vuelto a juntar con tus compañeros del viejo equipo ocho verdad?

-Kakashi-sama y Sasuke se oponían pero… creo que por ahora lo mejor es brindar toda la ayuda posible… me alegra que me aceptaran de regreso

-Todos te estiman más de lo que crees Hinata-chan, te apuesto a que están felices por tenerte de nueva cuenta – sonrió con melancolía la rubia- todo será como en los viejos tiempos

-Lo mejor es enfocarse en el futuro, se que tu boda esta cerca, eso es lo más importante ahora Ino-san

-Gracias Hinata-chan

Habían dejado la aldea atrás desde varias horas y el idiota de su amigo aún conservaba una sólida sonrisa en su rostro, era como si recordara algo una y otra vez perdiéndose en su mundo de fantasía, y no solo eso, por su forma de actuar era evidente que estaba deseoso de compartir su gran secreto con el

-Habla ya Naruto ¿que es lo que quieres decir?

-Teme… es que… no tienes idea de lo qué pasó, algo tan emociónate que yo…bueno no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, eres mi mejor amigo y quería contártelo todo pero con lo qué pasó…

-Eres un idiota ¿Que es Naruto? – pregunto fastidiado Sasuke, fuera lo que fuera seguramente no era tan importante, Naruto gustaba siempre de hacer de cosas sencillas un tema muy grande

-Pasó algo increíble… - se sonrojo el muchacho llamando la atención del pelinegro- bueno es que yo… Sakura y yo bueno…tuvimos nuestra… nuestra primera vez y fue tan increíble

-Naruto, de verdad no quiero saberlo – dijo molesto el Uchiha mientras su amigo se perdía en los recuerdos.

 _De todas las personas que pudieron haber llegado a esa hora a su departamento, Sakura hubiera sido la menos probable, sin embargo ahí estaba, se veía afligida, algo le molestaba, no solo eso, sufría y el verle de ese modo le dolía a él, le sonrió buscando animarla hablándole suavemente_

 _-¿Que pasa sakura-chan? ¿Es que alguien te ha hecho daño?_

 _-No es eso… Naruto es que yo…_

 _-Entonces ¿que sucede Sakura-chan? ¿Que te tiene así?_

 _-Te amo…_

 _-¿Que … dijiste?_

 _-No podía dejar que pasara más tiempo sin que lo supieras, te amo y necesitaba que … lo supieras … yo… no quiero perderte, no quiero que volvamos a perdernos el uno del otro, no me dejes… por favor no lo hagas …_

 _-Sakura… yo jamas podría dejarte… jamás – y sin más el muchacho sello su promesa con un tierno beso, al separarse de ella pudo verla más tranquila, sus ojos lo reflejaban sin embargo había algo más en ellos, un brillo que parecía llamarle, Sakura se acercó a él volviendo a tomar sus labios, su movimiento era suave pero llamativo, con cuidado fue empujándolo hasta llegar al borde del sillón que decoraba la sala, el muchacho cayo sentado irremediablemente sobre el mismo mientras Sakura seguía besándole y empujándole, finalmente le recostó en el sofá colocándose sobre de él con sus piernas a cada lado de su cadera, sin palabra alguna comenzó a besar su cuello mientras sus manos se perdían en la camisa que usaba el rubio para dormir, sin notarlo el muchacho se dejó atrapar por el deseo, al sentirla y sin proponérselo se empujó contra ella y la sensación fue exquisita, era evidente que ambos estaban y deseaban dar otro paso en su relación_

 _-¿Sakura?... – pregunto el chico casi sin aliento luego de los apasionados besos y movimientos de su amada, la miró directamente a los ojos cuestionando de algún modo sus acciones, no quería detenerla, el mismo no lo deseaba pero tampoco buscaba presionarla a hacer algo de lo que podría no estar segura_

 _-Quiero hacerlo… ¿y tú …Naruto?_

 _-Te amo sakura… eso es lo único que sé y que me importa ahora y es por ello… – dijo levantándose del sillón pero al mismo tiempo tomando de su mano para jalarle suavemente invitándola a hacer lo mismo – que quiero hacerte sentir bien – terminó el chico llevándole hasta su habitación, le hizo sentarse en la orilla de su cama acercándose con calma, le besó de nuevo de manera tierna, se inclinó más a la ojiverde recostándola, colocándose encima de ella mientras la chica subía la playera masculina por aquel fuerte torso hasta que liberó al rubio de ella_

 _Sakura admitía que la ansiedad por el había vuelto, quería tenerlo para ella, disfrutar del magnífico cuerpo que jamás pensó llegaría a desear con tanta locura, tanto así que subió sus piernas rodeando al rubio por su cadera, incluso jalando de él para acércalo más a ella sintiendo como comenzaba a despertar el deseo del muchacho_

 _Un gemido en ambos se liberó cuando ante la cercanía Naruto le envistió pese a la ropa, no una si no varias veces incrementando el cosquilleo que la pelirosa sentía entre sus piernas, el rubio más que deseoso abrió las ropas superiores rojas de su amada encontrando un pecho que aunque pequeño era firme y encantador, la pelirosa entendiendo lo que había capturado a su amante, se incorporó un poco quitando el resto de su ropa así como el sujetador que obstruía a la mirada azul, ese movimiento había sido suficiente indicador para Naruto quien al momento sujeto los pechos en sus manos masajeándolos, Sakura gemía con fuerza, sus manos se acercaron hasta el rostro de su amante empujándolo a su pecho_

 _-Tómalos Naruto ….- gimió la chica como súplica, el rubio al momento cumplió su deseo tomando uno de sus senos con sus labios succionándolo pero Sakura quería más, sus manos bajaron por el pantaloncillo de su guerrero perdiéndose entre los pliegues del mismo hasta encontrar lo que deseosa estaba buscando, lo tomó con ambas manos acariciándolo, sintiendo como tomaba más firmeza hasta que finalmente estaba completamente erecto y despierto, una sonrisa se dibujó coqueta en su rostro al meditar la broma, Hinata se hubiera desmayado de haber sabido lo bien proporcionado que era el rubio._

 _Los masculinos labios regresaron a los de la pelirosa mientras sus manos continuaban en sus senos, Sakura ya no podía esperar más, ella misma se desprendió del resto de sus ropas así como las de él y una vez desnudos se frotó contra su duro miembro_

 _-Sakura… siento… siento…_

 _-Hazlo Naruto – dijo la chica susurrando a unos centímetros de los labios de su amado – déjate llevar por tu pasión animal – Naruto no negaría la nueva petición aunque en el fondo tenía algo de miedo de lastimarla, sin embargo incluso la bestia en su interior clamaba por ella, también la deseaba y la quería como suya, como su hembra, los ojos del muchacho de pronto dejaron mostrar unas leves marcas rojizas a su alrededor resaltando aún más la belleza de su color azul, Sakura sabía que era el momento y como buscando impulsarlo le besó al tiempo que acercaba su cadera a él para colocarlo inmediatamente en su entrada, con un leve empujón Naruto la penetro descubriendo una sensación maravillosa y difícil de explicar._

 _Ambos soltaron otro gemido cuando el muchacho comenzó a moverse, había querido hacerlo despacio pero incluso ella se empujaba contra su cadera logrando que la embestida fuera más fuerte, más profunda y más rápida, una y otra vez entraba y salía de ella en un ritmo continuo, Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo como una gran energía se concentraba en su entrepierna inundándola, poco a poco incrementándose hasta que finalmente explotó como un volcán, Naruto no dejó de embestirla aún cuando sabía ella había llegado al climax, continuó empujando unos segundos más hasta que finalmente se dejó llevar, ese cálido líquido que salía aun cuando el rubio continuaba un muy lento movimiento de cadera la inundó, y era tan agradable que se abrazó al muchacho buscando prolongar la sensación_

 _Luego de algunos segundos suspiraron finalmente satisfechos, Naruto se recostó a lado de ella mientras la pelirosa se acercaba a su pecho abrazándole, lo que sin duda él correspondió depositando también un beso en su mejilla, Sakura subió su mirada perdiéndose en esa que siempre era brillante, se abrazaron acomodándose mejor en el calor de la sábanas y con el paso de los minutos, poco a poco el sueño les atrapó_

-Escucha Naruto hagas lo que hagas no te atrevas a contarme nada, mucho menos los detalles de cómo fue qué pasó…y- dijo Sasuke un tanto intranquilo, le parecía una situación bastante embarazosa, suspiró profundo y continuó – no sé si… felicitarte al respecto, solo… me alegra que finalmente se estén comprometiendo en su relación de alguna forma, además también.. supongo debo agradecerte por considerarme tu amigo al grado de … querer compartir eso conmigo, aunque prefiero que lo dejes solo como un comentario sin detalle algo

-Teme, somos grandes amigos nuestro deber es compartirnos todo, se que cuando llegue el momento con Hinata-chan no podrás esperar para decírmelo – ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de explicarse al verse sujetado por el cuello de sus ropas por su amigo, Sasuke le miraba realmente furioso

-No te atrevas a preguntarte siquiera cómo sería con Hinata ¿escuchaste? no voy a compartirte nada, eso es y siempre será solo entre Hinata y yo, más te vale no volver a pensar nada al respecto – dijo el pelinegro finalmente soltándolo

-Vaya que eres celoso y posesivo – contestó Naruto mientras acomodaba sus ropas - jamás me atrevería a pensar así de Hinata-chan, se que ella es y siempre será solo para ti – terminó el chico sonriendo de medio lado, Sasuke entendía el gesto y por ello le contestó del mismo modo, sonriendo de medio lado antes de hablar nuevamente

-Vámonos, no sigamos perdiendo el tiempo

Sabía que Naruto no tenía malas intenciones, seguía siendo noble e inocente y al igual que un niño que descubría algo nuevo quería compartirlo, sonrió con ironía mientras continuaba el paso, en estos momentos el idiota de su amigo podría conocer más que el, no es que Sasuke fuera experimentado respecto a eso, a decir verdad aún si sabía muchas cosas sobre el tema gracias a su tiempo en Otogakure, jamás las había experimentado, nunca antes había estado con una mujer pues siempre había tenido cosas más importantes en su mente, pero ahora las deseaba y estaba más que seguro que sería con ella, con su Hime, con quien compartiría esa primera vez al igual que ella, pero no estaban listos aún, no era el momento– idiota

Era hora de volver a casa, Hinata había recorrido el mercado entero buscando ingredientes frescos para los alimentos que prepararía en los siguientes días, no lo diría en voz alta pero estaba contenta por retomar su viejo hobbie de la cocina, podría volver a preparar platillos que ahora podría compartir con Sasuke en su hogar. Sus pasos se detuvieron de un momento a otro el observar a la persona parada frente a ella, el tiempo sin verse había sido prolongado y para la ojiperla el cansancio era evidentemente más marcado en el rostro de su padre.

Hiashi como muchas otras veces la observó en silencio, su mirada dura y juzgadora parecía ser lo único que no hubiera cambiado en el, lo noto suspirando listo para dejar salir palabras de su boca, el gesto nunca había sido buena señal, era el preludio de una crítica dura que buscaría hacerla sentir vulnerable y pese a que no quería escucharlo guardó silencio dejándolo continuar

-La tragedia parece seguirte, desde él día que llegaste a este mundo has sido marcada por ella

-Lamento nunca haber podido cambiar eso – contestó Hinata con la mirada lo más fría que podía

-Se que no crearás en mis palabras, pero lamento tu perdida, Los ANBU eran un grupo especial y el haber ingresado a ellos fue la única decisión honorable que has hecho, es una lástima que tuvieras que perderlo

-No soy solo yo quien sufre por su falta… - contestó la chica con resentimiento a la vista, sabía que terminaría recibiendo palabras crueles de su padre - creo que no hay nada más que decir – menciono la ojiperla pasando a lado de su padre para marcharse, el hombre guardó silencio mientras sentía como su hija se apartaba, sus palabras no buscaban dañarla, pero no podía cambiar su forma de expresarlas, no para con ella y no ahora que ya no era el encargado de protegerla, ella podía cuidarse y no necesitaba de nadie más para hacerlo, por ello no podría brindarle palabras de consuelo que le hicieran regresar a su vieja forma tímida, pero de verdad lamentaba su pérdida.

Por fin habían llegado al pueblo, como bien les había dicho Kakashi, no era más que un lugar de paso entre villas para comerciantes y otros despreciables seres, un lugar en que las pasiones, deseos carnales y otras distintas mundicias se hacían realidad, era desagradable a la vista y al olfato, sucio para el gusto de Sasuke aún y cuando había conocido muchas bajezas durante su tiempo en Otogakure. Naruto del mismo modo estaba sorprendido, nunca antes había estado en un lugar así, incluso podía atreverse a decir que el sitio era desconocido para el pese a que no estaba realmente lejos de la Aldea de la Hoja, sus ojos azules recorrieron los locales y las transitadas calles no terminando de entender los servicios que se ofrecían en ellos

-Teme … ¿que clase de lugar es este?

-Eres un tonto Naruto, no puedo creer que no te des cuenta

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-Separémonos para buscar pistas sobre los asesinatos – dijo el pelinegro dando un salto para tomar su camino sin esperar respuesta alguna de Naruto, este tan solo le grito buscando que le esperase pero no obtuvo resultado, sin embargo si logró llamar la atención de algunas mujeres de la noche que encontraron al joven rubio tierno y atractivo, el pobre muchacho solo atinó a dar pasos hacia atrás y prácticamente salir corriendo de ahí.

Sasuke subió hasta el tejado de uno de los grandes almacenes del lugar observando fijamente cada rincón del pueblucho, estaba decido a encontrar alguna pista, logró entonces ver movimiento en la esquina de sus ojos, alguien le había observado y al notarse atrapado había salido huyendo, inmediatamente fue tras aquella persona alcanzándolo casi enseguida, jaló de las ropas del robusto hombre haciendo que cayera al suelo bruscamente, su víctima se giró a él nervioso y casi al borde de las lágrimas pero además sus ojos parecían indicar que le habían reconocido

-Sabes quien soy

-Ustedes es el Uchiha – dijo el hombre muerto de miedo – ese joven dijo que vendrías … él dijo que vendrías

-¿Quien lo dijo? – pregunto Sasuke acercándose más al atemorizado hombre

-Me dijo que tenía que contarte todo, que debía decirte la verdad… y que te dijera donde encontrarlo

-¿De que demonios hablas?

-Ese sujeto vestido de negro… él me dijo que le contara todo…

Minutos pasaron mientras el hombre seguía hablando, descargando toda la información como si fuera una fuente, su atacante le había dejado bien en claro que tenía que decirle a Sasuke toda la verdad, el joven de ojos negros apenas y podía creer y aceptar todo lo que aquel tipo le había dicho, era una ridícula ironía que luego de meses sin saber de ellos, el nombre de los dragones rojos volvía a salir a la luz, aquel sujeto terminó por darle una ubicación, la de una casona en una granja escondida en donde no solo encontraría al resto de los malditos que trabajaban para el hombre de cabello verde, si no también seguramente a la figura de la gabardina negra.

Cuando por fin el hombre terminó de hablar, Sasuke optó por dejarle inconsciente, no podía arriesgarse a que diera aviso a sus compañeros o terminara dando la valiosa información a alguien más, abandonó a aquel sujeto regresando a la calle principal del pueblucho, por unos segundos tan solo se quedó parado meditando, bien podría buscar a su compañero rubio para decirle lo que había pasado y juntos encaminarse hasta el lugar indicado, pero no lo hizo, sentía y quería hacer esto solo, descubrir más del hombre de cabello verde y de la bruja para la que trabajaba, pero además quería saber de aquella sombra que últimamente había estado interfiriendo en el camino

A toda prisa salió del pueblo siguiendo las indicaciones que le habían proporcionado, pasando el bosque encontraría el claro donde se encontraba la granja, a lo lejos pudo distinguir la gran casa en la que vivían los dueños corruptos de todos los terrenos, personas doble cara que además trabajan para los dragones rojos y el hombre de cabello verde. Se acercó un poco más a la casa y desde las sombras le observó, no parecía haber movimiento alguno en ella, las luces estaban apagadas salvo por uno de los cuartos en el piso superior, de un salto se impulsó para llegar a la ventana y con cuidado de no ser visto se asomó un poco a ella notando que no había nadie, la soledad que podía sentir en la habitación le hicieron atreverse a entrar, en un principio había pensado que solo había perdido el tiempo, pero leves rastros de sangre le indicaron lo contrario, los siguió hasta llegar a otra habitación solo iluminada por la luz de la luna, sus ojos miraban con seriedad la escena, había varios calaveras en el cuarto con claros signos de tortura y su verdugo parecía ser la figura vestida en negro que estaba sentada en el borde de la ventana contraria al cuarto, la figura no se giró para mirarle pero sabía que él ya lo había notado

-No compartiste la información con tu amigo rubio, no le trajiste, eso no es un buen trabajo en equipo

-¿Fuiste tú quien mató a todos? - pregunto Sasuke

-Algunos fueron necesarios, otros… tardaron en dar la respuesta… y algunos otros no soportaron el interrogatorio, que no te preocupe esta escoria, ninguno valía la pena

-¿Quien demonios eres? ¿Porque haces esto?

-Te lo dije, tan soy solo un viajero – decía la figura aún con su rostro a la ventana

-Tu dejaste el mensaje con el hombre asustado en el pueblo

-Te hice un favor, deberías estar agradecido – contestó finalmente girándose a Sasuke

-¿Quien eres?

-Un guardián que debe partir en este momento- dijo abriendo la ventana para salir – te daré otro consejo tonto muchacho, busca al informante, la chica de cabello rojo sigue con vida, si quieres saber qué sucede, encuéntrenla – y diciendo eso se dejó caer por la ventana, Sasuke corrió a ella para verle pero al asomarse ya no encontró a nadie

Regreso hasta su compañero que seguía perdido entre los locales, parecía aún buscar información, aún confundido por los recientes hechos camino hacia Naruto, le informó todo lo que había pasado disculpándose además por haberle dejado, el rubio aunque molesto porque su amigo no le había pedido ayuda, entendió porque lo había hecho, de cualquier forma no era el momento para pelear por eso, lo mejor y lo necesario era volver pronto a la aldea para informar a Kakashi

Otro día había pasado desde la partida de Sasuke, no estaba preocupada del todo pues sabía el muchacho podría controlar absolutamente todo lo que pudiera ocurrir, pero ya le extrañaba, durante toda la mañana se había dedicado a hacer rondas por el territorio Uchiha, Sasuke le había dicho que no sería necesario que lo hiciera y mucho menos sola pues había lugares que ella aún desconocía, pero la joven deseaba contribuir en algo ahora que había vuelto, y no le temía al territorio. No había sido tan difícil, a medio día y luego de estar segura que todo estaba tranquilo había vuelto a la mansión, ahora su pasos sin querer le habían llevado hasta la que había sido su alcoba cuando recién había llegado al distrito Uchiha, había pasado ya algo de tiempo desde que la usara, sobre todo porque había comenzado a compartir el cuarto del muchacho, curiosa abrió el cajón junto su antigua cama encontrando un par de ungüentos de los que había preparado además de un libro naranja, esa era la copia que Kakashi-sama le había obsequiado tiempo atrás

En ese entonces no se había atrevido ni siquiera a hojearlo, pero ahora sentía algo de curiosidad y no teniendo ninguna otra actividad que realizar, se sentó sobre la cama revisando las páginas del libro, comenzó a leer uno de los capítulos al azar sonrojándose al momento, las escenas explícitas contenidas le daban vergüenza sin embargo no dejaba de leerlas. Su imaginación de pronto libre y curiosa comenzó a proyectar imágenes de lo que leía, pero en su fantasía no eran los personajes quienes se acariciaban

 _"Los jóvenes llevan días escapando, su camino les había llevado hasta ese bosque donde habían encontrado refugio en una improvisada choza, no sabían con exactitud que había despertado su pasión pero ahora ya no podían controlarla, la joven princesa estaba sobre el muchacho al que besaba con hambre, siempre había sido él quien iniciara sus encuentros, pero esta vez era ella quien llevaba el control, le siguió besando mientras abría su camisa dejando su fornido pecho libre, besó cada centímetro de este deslizando incluso su lengua por sus marcados abdominales y ombligo, siguió bajando sus labios al igual que sus manos que se aventuraron a despojar de su pantalón al maravilloso hombre liberando su virilidad que ya parecía lista para ella, el valiente guerrero dejó salir un ahogado gruñido al sentir los labios de su princesa atrapándolo, rodeándolo con su calor, nunca antes había sido ella tan atrevida y el saberla dandole placer le exitaba aún más, sin poder evitarlo enterró sus manos en el suelto y despeinado cabello de su amada, necesitaba algo para sostenerse a la realidad pues rápidamente se estaba apagando su mente por el calor que la joven hacía crecer en el. La princesa sabía que estaba haciéndolo llegar al límite, se separó de su amante subiendo por su cuerpo hasta su rostro, tomó sus labios apasionadamente mientras deslizaba los desnudos pliegues entre sus piernas sobre la dura virilidad de su amante, tan solo quería crear un roce que les prepara lo suficiente para el siguiente paso, la deliciosa fricción los estaba matando y sin poder esperar más se unieron, el joven se deslizó con facilidad en su interior disfrutando de la maravillosa forma en la que le aprisionaba_

 _La joven princesa susurró su nombre en su oído pidiéndole que continuara, que la hiciera suya como muchas otras noches lo había hecho, el muchacho al momento comenzó a moverse mientras ella también daba pequeños brincos creando más profundidad en su roce, se movieron sin recato alguno llenando su refugio de sus gemidos de pasión, de sus declaraciones de amor mientras sus cuerpos se seguían embistiendo y entonces…"_

Hinata no pudo seguir leyendo, podía sentir su rostro enrojecido y es que con cada escena que leía, su mente la proyectaba a Sasuke y ella como los protagonistas, y es que debía ser sincera, esta no había sido la primera vez que soñara con algo así y la verdad era que realmente sentía curiosidad y de cierto modo añoraba … una noche con el hombre que ocupaba su corazón, experimentar en vida, en la completa realidad sus caricias, su cuerpo cálido junto a ella, su unión física y espiritual con el, sentirse de forma apasionada entre sus brazos

-Que tonterías estoy pensando – se dijo la muchacha cerrando el libro e inmediatamente regresándolo al cajón del que lo había sacado, suspiró profundamente y aún algo acalorada camino al baño en donde pudo mojarse el rostro con agua helada, se miró al espejo y pudo ver en sus ojos vergüenza y algo de arrepentimiento, nunca antes había sido tan atrevida con pensamientos de ese tipo, siempre había sido reservada y siempre había tenido otro tipo de cosas en su mente, además de que era extremadamente tímida al respecto, le atemorizaba lo que su pareja pudiera pensar de ella al verla como realmente era, su cuerpo a su gusto no era perfecto, le avergonzaba su forma, su curvas que no le hacían sentir femenina si no … fea, exagerada y tal vez… desagradable, y si llegado el momento… a su amante no le gustaba lo que veía, ese había sido su temor y una de las muchas razones por las que nunca dejó que nadie la viera desnuda y mucho menos que pudiera llegar a tocarla – Sasuke es tan perfecto… ¿como podría yo… ser lo que desea? – dijo dejando salir un suspiro de tristeza, salió de la vieja habitación dirigiendo sus pasos a la sala y justo al bajar las escaleras le sintió, el estaba de regreso.

Llena de alegría terminó de bajar y a toda prisa se encamino hasta la puerta, lo pudo ver a lo lejos, ya se acercaba a la mansión, en un impuso salió corriendo hasta alcanzarle y antes de que pudiera razonar lo que hacía le abrazó, tan solo fueron segundos hasta que su cabeza regresó a su funcionamiento entendiendo lo que había hecho, sabía que él no era el tipo de personas de mucho contacto, al menos no así, quiso separarse pero Sasuke se lo impidió, tan solo le permitió alejarse lo suficiente para poder besarla dulcemente, Hinata le correspondió del mismo modo y cuando el gesto terminó posaron sus frentes juntas

-Bienvenido a casa Sasuke

-Gracias Hinata-Hime


	21. Capitulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

Aún sostenía el cuerpo de su víctima por cuello, el joven de gabardina negra había encontrado a uno de los muchos sirvientes secretos de aquella reina, de la mujer que amenazaba al último descendiente de la familia Uchiha. Sacaría de su boca toda la información que pudiera pues tenía que ayudar al joven heredero si quería acabar con su misión

-Termina la oración – ordenó la figura de negro al hombre condenado a muerte por su mano

-Su nombre… es Kykomena Sadashi…su nombre, ese es su nombre… lo juro… - decía con dificultad el sujeto- ella … es la legítima reina de las Tierras de Viento… pero…lleva años muerta… por eso el poder lo tiene el Daimyo ahora

-Si eso es verdad ¿Quién es el hombre de cabello verde?

-El … era el heredero al trono… se supone que él es el heredero al trono… pero se dedicó a ser solo gobernante de su clan…es un buen gobernante… lo encontrarás en sus tierras… habla con el comandante Michi… él podrá confirmarlo todo … eso es todo lo que se, lo juro… lo juro…

-Jurar… será lo ultimo que hagas… - dijo la figura de negro poco antes de terminar con la vida del informante, no necesitaba testigos y mucho menos que le avisaran a su siguiente víctima, no ahora que estaba muy cerca de terminar con todo

Se estaban aproximando a su destino, podían sentirlo en el clima cambiante y denso, en la humedad sofocante que les rodeaba y les hacía sentir incómodos en su totalidad. Hinata y Sasuke habían sido asignados por Kakashi especialmente para esta misión, debían trabajar como escoltas para un comerciante próspero en su largo viaje hacia la Tierra de las Aguas Termales, su país de origen, pues regresaba a un lugar que se había vuelto peligroso desde la muerte de su Daimyo, constantes disputas en torno a quien tomaría el poder habían generado guerras internas y externas entre clanes, políticos e incluso militares. La muerte del soberano había sido un suceso extraño, se le había encontrado sin vida en su alcoba por la mañana mientras el resto de su familia había desaparecido sin rastro alguno, los rumores en torno a la caída real no se habían hecho esperar y los miembros del ex gobierno se habían convertido en los principales sospechosos de su muerte.

Fuera cierto o no, el crimen había quedado en segundo plano mientras la política y la conveniencia de muchos chocaba entre las calles de las Tierras de las Aguas Termales, la manipulación, la sospecha y la traición jugaban un papel importante en cada encuentro. La búsqueda por tomar el poder se había vuelto imprescindible entre los clanes más destacados de la nación y su desesperación por volverse Daimyo había sido tal que habían ignorado por completo el surgimiento de los Dragones Rojos así como su repentina desaparición.

Aunque las batallas aún continuaban de manera secreta, el clan Nakadima se levantaba temporalmente como ganador, su líder Nakadima Osamu había logrado un acuerdo, una tregua que le nombraba Daimyo temporal mientras el consejo de los clanes encontraba al legítimo sucesor, con dicho título Osamu brindaría, al menos por estos pocos tiempos de paz, seguridad a la nación.

Sasuke dejó salir un gruñido de solo pensar en todo lo que tendría que soportar una vez llegarán a las Tierras de las Aguas Termales, aún tenía conflicto con ese tipo de gobernantes, a decir verdad con todo gobierno, pues a su juicio los políticos siempre tramaban algo por debajo de la mesa, siempre había un beneficio propio en cada acción sin importar el daño que pudiera generar a los otros. Sin embargo, una de las muchas consecuencias de su regreso a la aldea, había sido la promesa de aceptar cualquier tipo de misión y esta era un favor especial para Kakashi, el peliplateado era tal vez el único gobernante en el que podía confiar ahora, así que no negó su petición.

Aún les faltaba camino por recorrer pero su cliente continuaba exclamando quejas de cansancio, la paciencia no era una virtud de Sasuke y estaba más que dispuesto a poner en su lugar al comerciante consentido, sin embargo había accedido a la solicitud de descanso no por el, si no por Hinata, sabía que no lo había pedido por que ella lo necesitara, pero era obvio que quería evitar a toda costa algún conflicto entre ellos. Por esa noche descansarían en un preparado campamento en el bosque, le daría la oportunidad a su cliente de recuperarse y a la mañana siguiente le obligaría a continuar el viaje aún si tenía que arrastrarle.

Observó como todos los acompañantes, sirvientes y uno que otro guardia mal pagado del comerciante tomaban lugar cerca de la fogata, consumían algunos alimentos y luego se disponían a dormir, el pelinegro optó por alejarse un poco de ellos y recargarse en una de las grandes rocas que les rodeaban, observó a la ojiperla hablando con su cliente y una vez se aseguró todo estaba bien cerró los ojos, tan solo quería descansarlos por un segundo no perdiendo su atención en los alrededores, sin embargo un leve pinchazo de dolor en su cabeza se lo impidió, ahí estaba nuevamente esa molestia, no era la primera vez que le sucedía, a lo largo del viaje la había sentido una que otra vez pero al ocupar su mente lograba olvidarse del dolor, más ahora parecía un remedio inútil, se puso de pie y se alejó del campamento, no pretendía llamar la atención de nadie, no necesitaba que todos supieran que no se encontraba del todo bien, pero Hinata tenía su interés completo en su persona y sin dudarlo le siguió al notarle

-¿Estás bien Sasuke? – pregunto la ojiperla acercándose detrás de él cuando este se recargó en el tronco de un árbol

-Lo estoy – contestó con voz llena de enojo, no quería hablarle así, sabía que ella estaba preocupada por él y en si, adoraba saber que le importaba de tal manera a alguien, pero por ahora no la quería cerca, su malestar le impedía sentirse bien con ella cerca - tan solo… necesito despejarme un poco Hinata…

-Si lo deseas yo…

-¡No! Solo… regresa al campamento, no dejes a nuestro client solo… volveré en un momento…

-De acuerdo – contestó la chica comprendiendo, si algo entendía bien ahora, eran las pocas señales de la forma de sentir del pelinegro, tal vez no todos podían detectarlas pero ella había aprendido a resolverlas, dio media vuelta y regreso con su gente tal y como lo había solicitado el muchacho. Sasuke giró sobre sus talones y continuó con su camino hacia ningún lado, su cabeza dolía de nueva cuenta, eran como pequeños golpes llamando a su puerta

-"¿Qué sucede hermanito tonto?… ¿estás cansado acaso?"

\- Itachi…- susurro el muchacho al reconocer esa voz, una extraña luz blanca le cegó entonces sin siquiera permitirle reaccionar _¿es que acaso era otra visión de los ojos de Itachi?_

 _Ahora estaba en un extenso jardín, sabía perfectamente de qué lugar se trataba, eran los jardines de su distrito, verdes y llenos de vida floral aunque vacíos, no podía ver a nadie a los alrededores. Escucho pasos detrás de él y al girarse lo vio, Itachi estaba al frente suyo portando su gabardina negra con nubes rojas, en su mirada había decisión más también podía notar la chispa de algo más, tal vez … culpa… ahora lo entendía, era esa noche nuevamente, la noche en la que lo ejecutaría todo… la noche de la masacre…_

 _-¡No lo hagas!- se escucho gritar Sasuke aunque sabía sus palabras caerían en oídos sordos, no cambiarían el recuerdo de lo que pasaría esa noche, su hermano pasó a su lado sin mirarlo sin embargo luego de unos cuantos pasos se detuvo, el aire sopló moviendo su cabello mientras se giraba para mirar fijamente a los ojos de su hermano menor_

 _-Nos han temido por generaciones- dijo Itachi con voz seca– nos odian y nos envidian – dijo sin pestañear o dudar - todos ellos están dispuestos a una cosa, tomar y usar nuestro poder sin importar los medios y si ese poder no es suyo, no será de nadie- ahora camino unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a su hermanito, Sasuke no se inmutó, continuó con sus ojos en los del mayor atento a cualquier movimiento que este pudiera hacer, el silencio se dejó notar por un segundo pero al momento se volvió a escuchar la voz del mayor – dime tonto hermanito ¿de que eres capaz ahora? dices que tú no cometes los mismos errores que yo ¿entonces que estarás dispuesto a hacer cuando el poder de tu nuevo clan llame de nueva cuenta la atención de todos?_

 _-¿No fuiste tú quien deseaba que me acercara a ella? ¿acaso te arrepientes ahora? Descuida no dejare que nada les pase_

 _-Tus enemigos tarde o temprano se dejarán ver, tarde o temprano buscarán manipular ese poder, condenarlo, robarlo e incluso… matar por el ¿estas dispuesto a sufrir una noche más como esta? ¿A ver de nuevo el suelo cubierto por la sangre de los tuyos?_

 _-No me dejaré afectar, no de nuevo, no dejaré que pase_

 _-¿Y Hinata? ¿Está dispuesta ella a sufrir? ¿estás tú dispuesto a permitir que sufra tu princesa también? – dijo itachi desapareciendo de la vista de su hermano dejando en su lugar otra visión_

 _Sasuke estaba ahora en una de las habitaciones de la mansión de eso no tenía duda, sin embargo no podía reconocer el cuarto, era sutilmente diferente a cómo recordaba el lugar, estaba oscuro pero podía distinguir al fondo un leve rayo de luz iluminando un espacio, camino poco a poco hasta ese lugar y conforme se acercaba escuchaba un llanto, el sonido no era fuerte pero demostraba profundo sentimiento, camino un poco más y entonces pudo distinguir una silueta, la de una mujer de cabello azul oscuro de rodillas sobre el suelo, sus manos cubrían su rostro pero podía ver en el movimiento de su cuerpo que estaba llorando, sabía que era ella, su Hime estaba ahí sumida en profundo dolor desmoronada sobre el suelo, no deseaba verla así, quería calmarla y que le contara lo que había sucedido, mataría a aquel que se hubiera atrevido a hacerla llorar, se acercó un poco más y la rodeo para ver su rostro, pero al hacerlo noto algo más en el suelo a unos metros de donde lloraba su princesa_

 _Era otro cuerpo sin vida sobre un gran charco de sangre, el cuerpo maltrecho y ensangrentado demostraba la tortura a la que había sido sometido, Sasuke se acercó un poco más y le miró con detenimiento, era un hombre alto, de piel blanca y cabello negro… era el, era el mismo derrotado y asesinado en lo que parecía un cuarto infantil, posó su mirada en los alrededores notando entonces una cuna destruida, quien fuera el que hubiera entrado había encontrado lo que buscaba pues podía ver el cuerpecito de un infante entre las ruinas de aquella cuna. El pelinegro se quedó pasmado ante lo que veía y su cuerpo se congeló aún más al escuchar el lamento de Hinata, al escucharla gritar con dolor preguntándose porque Sasuke había muerto de aquella forma, su enemigo había entrado a su hogar para eliminar la semilla del demonio, para exterminarla antes de que fuera fuerte y nadie se le pudiera enfrentar y su padre al descubrir el atentado lo había dado todo por defender a su hijo. Sin embargo no había logrado salvarle y ahora había dejado sola a su esposa sufriendo por sus muertes_

El último Uchiha salió de la visión desplomándose en el suelo, todo aquello había sido revelador y le dejaba lleno de dudas al mismo tiempo, sabía tenía sentimientos por Hinata y en más de una ocasión había cruzado por su mente la idea de un futuro con ella, la idea de un nuevo clan, una familia mediante su unión, deseaba tenerla a su lado sin embargo… lo entendía, no era justo para ella, no tenía por qué arrastrarla a su mundo de dolor y sufrimiento. Añoraba su presencia, la quería en su vida, pero mientras no pudiera garantizar su seguridad o su felicidad no podía arriesgarse a tenerla, no importaba cuanto la deseara, no la haría sufrir de esa manera

Aquel hombre con la gabardina negra se levantó de su lugar, había estado recargado en el tronco de un árbol con su mente sumida en su meditación, en su técnica, en su concentración para acercarse a la mente de su objetivo, pero ahora debía continuar, su siguiente víctima, Michi, estaba al frente y era momento de atacarlo para encontrar respuestas, se escabulló hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y sonrió de medio lado al verlo caminar con tal despreocupación, era evidente que no había notado su presencia, sería muy fácil sacarle información y luego acabar con el

La mañana había llenado la habitación en la que la joven pareja aún reposaba, la pelirosa había despertado minutos antes que su amado rubio y ahora se mantenía entretenida observando las curiosas marcas en el rostro inocente de Naruto, sonrió de medio lado al recordar con ironía las cosas no tan inocentes que habían estado haciendo durante la noche, habían tenido otra cita en la que habían terminado en el puesto de ramen, no era su lugar favorito pero había aprendido a apreciar el rostro feliz de Naruto al disfrutar de sus alimentos. Al salir, el muchacho había ofrecido como siempre acompañarla a su casa, pero ella se había negado, había tomado su mano y le había llevado hasta el propio departamento del rubio para pasar un tiempo más con el, entraron al pequeño hogar y en segundos se encontraron besándose en el sofá y al poco tiempo los gemidos de su pasión llenaron la sala y después la alcoba. Lo observó suspirar poco antes de abrir los ojos despertándose, cuando su azulina mirada le reconoció le sonrió ampliamente, estaba feliz de verla por la mañana.

-Hey Sakura … ¿es de mañana ya? – dijo el muchacho acurrucándose más a ella

-Así parece Naruto-kun… será mejor que nos preparemos para continuar con el día, Kakashi seguramente querrá verte hoy- sonrió la joven - me alegra que retomaran sus sesiones… con todo lo qué pasó… bueno el estaba muy ocupado buscando respuestas

-Creo que aún las busca- dijo el joven rubio rascando su nuca- aún no entiende del todo lo que ha pasado… y creo… que Tsunade-sama… no le ha dicho todo tampoco

-¿A que te refieres?

-El agua milagrosa, Kakashi no sabe cómo fue que la obtuvimos y… bueno

-Tsunade-sama y la mujer de esa aldea nos hicieron prometer no revelar nada al respecto, nos pidieron no volver

-Y eso te molesta que también ¿no es verdad Sakura-chan?

-Esa agua… podría salvar muchas vidas… ayudar a tanta gente… sin embargo prefieren mantenerla en el anonimato

-pienso...que Kakashi debería saberlo, cualquier cosa que pueda estar vinculada con los Dragones Rojos… él debería saberlo

-Naruto… no podemos decirlo – dijo la joven pelirosa tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su amante, le hizo mirarle fijamente cómo buscando su afirmación, su decisión de mantener la promesa que habían hecho aún si podía incomodar a ambos, Naruto entendió en esos ojos verdes la petición, pero sentía un gran conflicto pues más allá de su título como el Hokage, Kakashi era su amigo y su mentor, y el no decirle la verdad le hacía sentir que lo estaba traicionando, sin embargo accedería, confiaba en Sakura por lo que seguiría sus palabras, al menos por ahora

En la aldea parecía que la vida había vuelto a la normalidad, la información sobre los Dragones Rojos seguía ausente así que el olvido ya comenzaba a abordar la rutina habitual, Kakashi no había dejado de lado el tema del todo pero enfocaba su atención en el progreso y reforzamiento de su aldea, sin sus ANBU su única esperanza para proteger a su pueblo eran los Chunin mayores y los futuros guerreros que ya se formaban en la academia que había reabierto.

Sus ANBU, aún había un asunto que resolver con uno de ellos, Buta-san seguía como prisionero en Suna, Kakashi había solicitado innumerables veces a Garaa el poder traerlo de vuelta a la aldea, prometía que una vez en casa enfrentaría un apropiado juicio por su crimen pero el pelirrojo se había negado, el acto se había cometido en sus tierras tomando como víctima a la única fuente de información para la guerra, para el joven Kazekage había sido no solo un crimen contra la vida de alguien más si no contra la seguridad de su pueblo. Lo único que había concedido a favor de sus viejos amigos había sido el dejar que Iruka-san pudiera visitar al antiguo ANBU, sin embargo aún con sus constantes visitas e investigaciones a su mente, el viejo ninja no había encontrado nada, no había localizado pista alguna de la causa de su comportamiento, incluso el mismo Buta-san proclamaba no recordar nada del asesinato y no entendía el porqué de su actual estado. Kakashi dejó sus pensamientos de lado al escuchar ruido y murmullos detrás de la puerta de su oficina, se levantó de su asiento y justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta a través de ella ingresó uno de sus últimos ANBU

-¿Qué sucede Riso-san? – pregunto el peliplateado al notar cierta preocupación en el rostro descubierto de su guerrero, el uso de las máscaras había desaparecido por orden del Hokage, aunque seguían usando el nombre de su animal clave

-Señor, una caravana se acerca a la aldea de la hoja, sus estandartes sugieren que son la familia real de la Isla Diamante

-¿Qué dices?¿pero que podría estar haciendo esa extravagante familia aquí? – se preguntó el peliplateado cruzándose de brazos colocando incluso una mano debajo de su mentón para pensar

-¿Quiere que detengamos su paso?

-No, creo que lo mejor es por el contrario recibirlos, escóltenlos para que lleguen a salvo a la aldea, investigaremos más cuando estén aquí

-Si señor

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la aldea entera girara su vista hacia la elegante y ostentosa carreta que llegaba hasta el centro del poblado, venía protegida por una larga caravana de soldados que a su vez eran guiados por los dos antiguos guerreros ANBU, no eran visitantes pequeños los que ahora pisaban el suelo de la aldea de la hoja, su fortuna y poder se podía ver incluso en el lujo del uniforme de los soldados que venían con ellos, quienes fueran estos nuevos invitados provenían de una cuna de oro. Despacio y con elegancia se estacionó la carreta, los guardias le rodearon despejando la zona para así abrir la puerta de la misma y dejar descender al primero de los ocupantes, era un hombre regordete de larga y trenzada barba gris, lucia feliz de estar en el pueblo que tantas veces le había brindado apoyo, segundos después de él, desde el fondo de la carreta se dejó ver una delicada figura, la belleza de la princesa de cabello azul cielo seguía siendo deslumbrante, tanto que para cada chico de la aldea la joven parecía sueño

-Así que esta es la aldea de la hoja – dijo la chica mirando detenidamente sus alrededores- esperaba algo más sorprendente del lugar de origen de Hinata-san y Sasuke-kun

-Hija compórtate por favor – dijo el hombre al tiempo que hacía señas a sus soldados para que les dejaran, estaban en una aldea cien por ciento segura por lo que no necesitaban al grupo entero de guardias detrás de ellos- querida este es el hogar de grandes y míticos guerreros, no te dejes guiar solo por las apariencias

-Lo sé padre, me disculpo

-Shikuma-sama – se escuchó la voz del Hokage que se acercaba – es un gusto el verle aquí ¿a que debemos el honor de su visita?

-Mi querido Hokage- contestó el Lord recibiendo la reverencia del peliplateado e incluso generando una para el – lamento llegar hasta sus tierras sin previo aviso, estamos en un largo viaje hacia el hogar de uno de los prospectos de matrimonio para mi hija, pero mi caravana sufre los estragos de la distancia, el cansancio ha caído sobre nosotros y al saberlos cerca, esperábamos pudieran brindarnos un refugio temporal, serían sólo unos cuentos días, solo hasta que nos repongamos para continuar con el viaje – comentaba el hombre

-Entiendo, por favor acompáñenme hasta mi oficina podremos hablar tranquilamente ahí- dijo Kakashi haciendo camino para que le siguieran, el Lord de la Isla Diamante lo hizo enseguida más su hija se detuvo por un instante, su vista se había posado en un tierno cachorro que corría alegre seguramente de regreso a su casa, curiosa por el animalito y sin que su padre o el Hokage se dieran cuenta se movió hacia el pasillo por donde había corrido el perrito. Pronto sus pasos le llevaron hasta la entrada de lo que parecía un gran terreno, escuchó al fondo el ladrar de no solo uno pero más cachorros y alegre y sin detenerse a meditarlo entró buscándolos

Los ojos dorados de la princesa se abrieron de par en par al ver a los animalitos que jugaban brincando uno contra el otro, más estos al sentir su presencia se detuvieron, por un momento se alertaron, dieron pasos hacia atrás gruñendo y ladrando más minutos después uno de ellos tomó valor y camino un poco a ella, con algo de nerviosismo se acercó al tiempo que la chica descubría su mano y se la mostraba al cachorro para que pudiera olerla, luego de unos segundos este movió la cola brincando a la doncella para que pudiera tomarlo en brazos

-¿Pero que significa este escándalo? – grito Kiba que había salido de casa al escuchar a los cachorros ladrando, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la bella mujer que ahora estaba al frente suyo cargando a uno de sus perritos, sus ropajes le indicaban que no era de la aldea, su aroma era delicado y atractivo y su belleza era simplemente única

-Lo lamento- contestó Soduka de manera elegante y femenina- no he querido molestar – dijo de pronto perdida en la exótica belleza de aquel joven, sus ojos eran exquisitos, algo que nunca antes había visto, fuertes e intrigantes, su bien esculpido cuerpo podía notarse bajo las ropas algo flojas que portaba el muchacho, incluso aquellas marcas rojas en sus mejillas tenían cierto encanto

-¿Quien es usted señorita?- se animo a preguntar Kiba, su voz no había temblado y su porte mostraba seguridad, pero por dentro estaba completamente impactado por la belleza de aquella joven, nunca antes se había sentido de aquel modo, ni siquiera por Hinata

-Mi nombre es Shikuma Sodoka, he venido desde la Isla Diamante acompañada de mi padre – dijo la chica acercándose un poco a él, Kiba con tan solo escuchar su nombre había reaccionado del modo político haciendo una reverencia, era más que obvio que no se trataba de cualquier chica

-Mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba- contestó el muchacho manteniendo la reverencia

-Dime ¿todos estos pequeños son tuyos?

-¿eh?...- contestó distraído, pero al momento regreso su atención a sus palabras- son pequeños de una camada nueva de perros ninjas

-¿Perros ninja? ¿Quieres decir que estos amiguitos son guerreros?

-Así es… por ahora son pequeños pero con su entrenamiento se vuelven grandes, fuertes y fieles guerreros

-Son tan hermosos y tiernos – decía la chica aún acariciando al cachorro que tenía en brazos, la mirada de Kiba no le dejó ni por un instante hipnotizado por esa belleza, sin embargo sabía no era correcto que ella estuviera ahí, seguramente era un invitado importante de la aldea por lo tanto su seguridad estaba en juego

-Señorita, tal vez le estén buscando… lo mejor es que regrese con su padre

-Lo sé- dijo Soduka girando de manera coqueta sus ojos a él - ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme de regreso? No me gustaría perder mi camino, debo llegar a la torre del Hokage

-Será un placer señorita – la joven princesa sonrió feliz de ver su deseo cumplido, dejó con cuidado al cachorro en el suelo y luego tomó con toda libertad el brazo del muchacho para jalarle y hacerlo iniciar el camino. La joven pareja se dirigió hasta la oficina del peliplateado, el señor de la Isla Diamante y el Hokage les miraron extrañados por su encuentro más no dijeron nada, el padre extendió la mano a su hija haciendo que finalmente se soltara del muchacho con el cual había llegado, Kakashi al notarlo se acercó a Kiba dando las gracias por su ayuda a la jovencita, el chico de las marcas rojas en las mejillas estaba listo para irse sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar su nombre en los labios de la princesa

-Inuzuka-san, debo agradecerle nuevamente el que me acompañara hasta aquí – dijo la peliazul llamando la atención de su padre, al regordete no le estaba gustando del todo lo que podía ver en la mirada de ambos, había algo que no debía de estar ahí, después de todo estaban de camino al hogar del que sería tal vez el prometido de su hija

-No ha sido nada señorita – contestó kiba nervioso

-Hija deja ya que el muchacho regrese a sus labores, nosotros tenemos asuntos que terminar aquí, el Hokage ha aceptado que nos quedemos en su casa mientras estemos de visita en la aldea

-¿En su casa mi señor? – dijo la chica mirando al peliplateado – pero padre, ya que estamos en la aldea, me gustaría ver más allá de la casa del gobernante

-¿Hija que es lo que quieres?

-¿porque no nos quedamos en algo más tradicional? Podríamos quedarnos en la casa del joven Inuzuka, es un lugar muy grande y hermoso, así podríamos conocer mejor la aldea y a los perros ninja

-¡¿Qué?!– dijeron al unísono tanto Kiba como Kakashi, ninguno de los dos se había esperado aquella respuesta

-¿Perros ninja? – pregunto Shikuma-sama observando a los shinobis a su lado

-La familia de Kiba-san es conocida por sus fuertes camadas de perros ninja que ellos mismos entrenan – explicó el Hokage

-¿De verdad eso quieres querida mía? Recuerda que aún debemos continuar el viaje y tu…

-Por favor padre

-Bueno supongo que si el Hokage habla con la familia del muchacho ellos podrían ofrecernos algo ¿no es así Hokage-sama? – pregunto el hombre sonriendo mientras la duda e incredulidad se veía en el rostro de los shinobi de la aldea de la hoja

El gran palacio de las tierras de las aguas termales estaba al frente, se aproximaban a la aldea del Daimyo temporal, el lugar de origen del maldito comerciante al que debían vigilar. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, una vez lo entregaran en las puertas de su clan se olvidarían de él y de sus constantes quejas para siempre, siguieron sus indicaciones llegando así al terreno donde vivía el resto de su familia, por lo ostentoso del lugar no había duda de que se trataba de uno de los clanes más poderosos y adinerados de las Tierras de las Aguas Termales

El caballo con el comerciante arribó hasta los establos del distrito, un guardia, unos sirvientes y un mayordomo se acercaron inmediatamente para recibirle, el distinguido mayordomo les saludo y luego dio indicaciones a los guardias para retirarse así como a los sirvientes para tomar las cosas del viaje y llevar a descansar a los caballos. Una vez terminó de dar instrucciones invito al comerciante y a los shinobi de la aldea de la hoja a seguirles hasta uno de los jardines que funcionaba como entrada a la mansión, sin embargo no ingresaron a la edificación pues otro hombre de largo cabello blanco y ojos azules portando ropas finas e incluso partes de una armadura detuvo su paso, en su mirada se podía notar profunda molestia, trono los dedos al mayordomo y le indicó se marchara para luego acercarse a los recién llegados

-Okyna-san ¿Qué hace aquí? no esperamos su regreso – pregunto seco el nuevo sujeto

-Nobuyuki-san… bueno es que yo – decía el comerciante nervioso, la severa mirada de aquel hombre parecía matarle poco a poco

-Obviamente te has enterado del acenso de tu hermano como Daimyo y has venido a sacar provecho – tanto Hinata como Sasuke se sorprendieron por la afirmación, aquel comerciante que había solicitado sus servicios no había mencionado ser parte del clan que había tomado el poder -No solo no eres bienvenido aquí, te atreviste a traer a un monstruo a nuestras tierras – dijo el hombre dirigiendo su mirada azul a Sasuke quien dio un paso delante de Hinata

-Tío no entiendo a qué te refieres, ellos son parte de la aldea de la hoja, me ayudaron a llegar aquí y si he regresado es porque mi viaje de negocios ha terminado

-Ese hombre es el último Uchiha, un maldito traidor y un demonio que terminó con la vida de muchos, sus manos están manchadas de sangre, no debería estar en nuestra ciudad y mucho menos en nuestro distrito

-Mi señor – dijo Hinata siendo ahora ella quien diera un paso al frente, podía ver en Sasuke el enojo creciente y no podía permitir que surgiera un problema político por lo que decidió tomar acción– tan solo fuimos asignados a traer al señor Okyna-san a casa, no buscamos un incidente así que tomaremos nuestro camino de regreso

-¿Pero que ofensa es esta?¿porque una Hyuga defendería a un miserable Uchiha? – pregunto el peliblanco enfureciendo aún más a Sasuke, debido a la discusión ninguno había notado la presencia del señor de la casa que se acercaba hasta el nervioso comerciante, buscaba saludar a su hermano menor pues estaba alegre de verle nuevamente, fue así que se dio cuenta del enfrentamiento que estaba teniendo su tío con los recién llegados, una gran curiosidad se despertó en el hombre al entender de quienes se trataba

-Tío Nobuyuki ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Mi señor – dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia al recién llegado, más al notar que ninguno de los otros dos traspasantes hacía lo mismo les grito molesto- ¿Cómo se atreven a tal descortesía? Él es Nakadima Osamu, el electo Daimyo de las Tierras de las Aguas Termales, hagan un saludo propio inmediatamente – Hinata al entender de quien se trataba hizo el saludo correspondiente de forma elegante, su aprendizaje como dama del clan seguía presente, sin embargo la rebeldía del pelinegro relució cuando este tan solo asintió con la cabeza

-Daimyo temporal tío querido – dijo el hombre conteniendo una sonrisa de medio lado debido a las reacciones en los presentes- no entiendo del todo cual es el tema de tanto alboroto, pero si se que ustedes fueron los enviados por el Hokage para ayudar al regreso de mi hermano y debo agradecer que lo hicieran llegar a salvo, por favor, permítanme ofrecerles una buena cena y el descanso de una noche en mi hogar

-No es necesario mi señor nosotros debemos volver a casa – contestó Hinata sabiendo que Sasuke no deseaba estar ni un minuto más en ese lugar, pero el amo del palacio no la dejó terminar

-Por favor, insisto, quiero remediar todo lo que ha sucedido ¿me harían el honor de aceptar mi disculpa? se los pido no como señor de estas tierras si no como un simple amigo

-No nos dejas alternativa - terminó Sasuke, no dejaría a Hinata sola en la encrucijada y políticamente hablando no podía rechazar la invitación aunque no le agradaba

-Muy bien, entonces haré que mis sirvientes preparen todo, por favor disfruten de los jardines mientras tanto, hermano ¿porque no los llevas al área de descanso mientras mi tío y yo nos encargamos de lo demás?

-Si hermano – dijo el comerciante indicando a los shinobi le siguieran, cuando se habían perdido de la vista de los otros, se acercó el hombre de cabello blanco a su sobrino, este había tomado el poder del clan luego de la muerte de su padre, el hermano mayor de Nobuyuki y fue gracias al gran amor que le tenía a su familia que el peliblanco había decidido ser el fiel segundo al mando de su sobrino, el nuevo señor del clan

-¿Por qué has permitido que esa bestia se quede? Él es muy peligroso, es un maldito

-Lo sé pero, hay algo interesante en ellos que creo no notaste – dijo el amo del palacio sonriendo de manera segura, había encontrado un asunto interesante que además sería de gran utilidad

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto el hombre mayor, lo que fuera que su sobrino descubriera no parecía ser bueno

-Esos jóvenes son pareja, lo son o lo serán, tal vez simplemente no lo han declarado abiertamente

-¿Que con eso?

-Sabes la leyenda que se corre, por años hubo hipótesis, sus clanes son los más fuertes entre las naciones, si su sangre se uniera darían como resultado dioses

-No estás seguro de eso y si así fuera sería aún más peligroso- dijo el hombre cuando una realización llegó a su mente – seguramente eso es lo que busca el Uchiha, por eso la ha engatusado, quiere engendrar con ella al siguiente monstruo

-Tal vez si, tal vez no y no me interesa los motivos del chico, que haga lo que quiera con ella, lo único de valor es el resultado de esa unión, ese poder le dará el dominio de todo a quien lo tenga de su lado y yo quiero un pedazo de ese pastel

-Te arriesgas demasiado, si ese Uchiha lo toma incorrectamente

-Nuestra familia es buena negociante tío, ya veremos que acuerdo podemos obtener

La sangre de su enemigo aún manchaba sus manos, eliminar a esa rata había sido sencillo, seguro había sido uno de los grandes guerreros de la dichosa Kykomena Sadashi, pero eso no le hacía el mejor de ellos, lo único que la figura vestida en negro lamentaba era que su víctima no hubiera sido capaz de revelar algo importante. Estaba molesto debido a los resultados, se notaba en su paso que se aceleraba para llegar a su destino, hablaría con esa mujer, con Madame Mojime, solo ella podría decirle algo de utilidad ahora

Se adentró por una de las cuevas, la montaña azul estaba repleta de entradas y salidas, pasillos que incluso llevaban a muros sólidos sin paso, pero él conocía perfectamente la ruta, divisó al fondo la luz de la fogata que alimentaba la vivienda de aquella anciana ciega y misteriosa, la dichosa adivina de las cavernas, no confiaba del todo en esa mujer pero por ahora era su única fuente de información, su única "amiga"

-¿Y bien?¿encontraste lo que estabas buscando?- pregunto la anciana consciente de la presencia del joven vestido de negro, era ciega, pero muy perceptible, sabía que era él así que ni siquiera se movió de su asiento junto al fuego para recibirle

-Nada que no supiera ya, fue un desperdicio de tiempo

-Te lo dije pero insististe en ir a buscarle, yo ya te había dicho lo que necesitabas saber

-No del todo, no sabías con certeza quienes eran, tan solo me contaste lo que tú escuchaste, al menos ahora se los nombres de los bastardos- dijo el joven de gabardina acercándose a la mujer ciega, se sentó frente a ella y sonrió de medio lado- creí que siendo tus poderes útiles para tener visiones del tiempo lo sabrías todo perfectamente, si de verdad puedes ver el futuro y el pasado podías haberme dado todos los detalles desde el principio

-Te he dado todo lo que debes saber y nada más, jugar con el tiempo no es fácil, podrías errar el correcto orden de las cosas

-Y tú lo sabes perfectamente, es por eso que estás atrapada en este dilema – la anciana molesta se levantó de su lugar y camino directo al muchacho, sus ojos ciegos se posaron en el rostro de este aún si no podían verlo, la sola presencia de esos ojos callaron al muchacho

-Te recuerdo que tú aceptaste ayudar, aunque si bien es tu castigo también es tu oportunidad de remediar las cosas

-Te he dicho como puedes remediar las cosas fácilmente, lo que debería pasar para que las cosas se arreglen de verdad

-Está prohibido y te lo he negado un sinfín de veces – dijo la mujer en voz alta pero controlada – y aún así estoy consciente de tus constantes intervenciones ¿sabes lo que podrías provocar?

-No se de que intervenciones hablas

-No creas que me has engañado, sé que le has ayudado, que incluso le has mostrado cosas

-Maldita bruja – dijo el chico apartando a la anciana con furia- ¿y que si lo he hecho?

-No porque sea el último heredero voy a permitirlo, tres veces han sufrido una tragedia y si queremos evitar que la última los destruya por completo harás todo lo que te he dicho, tal cual te lo he dicho

-Si quisieras ayudarlos ya lo hubieras hecho como se debe – dijo el joven de negro antes de levantarse de su lugar y dar la vuelta para salir de aquel aposento molesto, no tenía ganas de discutir con esa mujer por lo que mejor se retiró. Si bien le había salvado, le había sacado del abismo y le había traído como apoyo, no significada que se había ganado fidelidad alguna de su parte.

La familia Inuzuka no había tenido otra opción más que la de aceptar la insistente solicitud del extranjero, el señor de la Isla Diamante había llegado junto con el Hokage, su princesa y todo su séquito hasta las puertas de su casa con su petición, la madre de Kiba no había estado del todo segura, no conocía nada de ellos y mucho menos entendía porque repentinamente se habían convertido en lo más fascinante para el grupo de personajes distinguidos, pero no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar ser su anfitrión. El trabajo de preparación de la casa les había tomado todo el día, pero lo habían logrado. Kiba se había encargo de mostrar los terrenos a los invitados mientras la cena estaba siendo servida, para cuando el momento llegó, él y su familia les acompañaron, el pobre muchacho había terminado sentado junto a la princesa que técnicamente había jalado de él y no se había sentido cómodo en ningún momento, sobretodo por esa mirada inquisidora que podía ver en el señor de la Isla Diamante

 _Al menos ya terminó… por hoy_ , pensó el joven recordando la cena y luego el recorrido a las habitaciones de los invitados, su madre le había dicho que tendría que encargarse de mostrárselas y asegurase estuvieran cómodos en ellas. Ahora que ya lo había hecho estaba más tranquilo, sus planes de entrenamiento definitivamente se tendrían que postergar mientras la exuberante familia siguiera con ellos, por lo que no le quedaba más que terminar de guardar las listas de movimientos y los instrumentos para el entrenamiento de los cachorros en la bodega de la familia, una vieja casa de un piso que por antigüedad terminó siendo el lugar para guardar las cosas que ya no se utilizaban, también había sido su escondite cuando de niño necesitaba tiempo para estar solo.

Acomodo los juguetes de los caninos, así como unas largas telas que se ocupaban para trajes de invierno, se sentó por un momento sobre estas meditando lo que había pasado, aún no entendía en qué punto todo se había vuelto tan… loco, sin embargo se pinto una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar a la dama que había encontrado en su puerta durante el día, era fina y bien educada, una princesa como tal y su belleza… era incomparable, toda ella había capturado su atención y aún si sonaba pretensioso, pensaba qué tal vez él también había llamado la atención de la chica, aunque no estaba muy seguro.

-¿Qué ha sido todo esto? – se preguntó en voz baja el muchacho… - tal vez solo estoy imaginando cosas- volvió a decir con un tono decepcionado, la princesa era una joven de sangre prácticamente real, una mujer que seguro solo tendría ojos para alguien como el Uchiha, o el mismo Naruto, el gran héroe de la aldea, después de todo ambos ya habían conquistado el corazón de Hinata.

Calló sus pensamientos al escuchar ruido detrás de él, alguien se acercaba y ahora tocaba a la puerta de la bodega, camino hasta la misma y con sorpresa descubrió a la princesa del otro lado, portaba un fino camisón y una bata corta para cubrirla, su cabello azul estaba enrollado sobre su hombro de manera femenina, Kiba tragó profundo con solo verla, jamás se hubiera imaginado semejante imagen frente a él, no frente a él.

-Señorita…¿Qué hace aquí? Creí que ya se disponía a descansar – dijo el joven con toda la seguridad que pudo reunir

-Lamento molestarte, salí de mi habitación y temo que… perdí el camino de regreso… no quise alertar a nadie así que adivine donde podría encontrarte, creo que necesito me muestres nuevamente el sitio

-No se preocupe señorita, con gusto le llevaré de regreso a su habitación

-Espera ¿que es este lugar?- dijo la chica haciendo a un lado al muchacho para entrar en la bodega, su cara se lleno de asombro con todo lo que pudo ver en ella

-Temo que son solo cosas que ya no se utilizan

-Ya veo – dijo la chica retrocediendo hasta la puerta, por un instante Kiba imagino que se disponía a regresar a su alcoba pero estaba equivocado, la observó cerrando la puerta para luego recargarse en ella mirándolo fijamente – quiere decir que no vendrán a molestarnos - dijo la chica sorpresivamente lanzándose a los brazos de kiba que por instinto le recibió, los labios de la chica ahora estaban sobre los del castaño devorándolo, Kiba había tratado de resistirse pero ella lo invitaba a seguirle el paso de manera seductora, el chico simplemente se dejó llevar ignorando cómo la joven le empujaba hasta que le hizo caer sobre las telas acomodadas al frente, ella había caído sobre él sin dejar de besarle.

Las manos de la chica comenzaron a perderse entre las telas de la vestimenta de kiba, la sentía tomando acción más no podía hacer nada para detenerla, dejó incluso que un gemido de satisfacción saliera de sus labios cuando sintió aquellas manos acariciando su miembro, se habían escabullido hábilmente por entre su ropa, no podía dejarse seducir de esa manera, no era correcto más volvió a callar cuando la joven deslizó sus pantalones dejándolo casi desnudo, la delicada mano regreso a su miembro, a sus testículos incluso una vez le dejó libre de la ropa interior.

El aliento dejó el cuerpo del muchacho cuando la chica le acarició con más atrevimiento, cuando tomó su erección entre sus manos y con cuidado pasó sus dedos por la punta, pequeñas cantidades de líquido estaban ya presentes lubricando la zona mientras la suave mano de Soduka iba de arriba abajo en el miembro. Los ojos de Kiba se posaron en los de la chica que aún si le acariciaba había levantado su mirada, podía ver en esos dorados la lujuria, no le dejaría hasta no estar satisfecha y fue con esa decisión en el rostro que la observó llevándolo hasta su boca, le lamió como si fuera una paleta para luego succionarlo con fuerza erotica, las caderas del joven sin quererlo se movieron con el paso que la joven estaba creando y cuando creyó llegaría a su límite la princesa se detuvo, se levantó un poco sobre él quitándose la bata y luego levantando el camisón para dejar su sexo expuesto pues no portaba nada por debajo

Soduka tomó entre sus manos de nueva cuenta el miembro de kiba y mientras le sostenía lo humedecía y lo provocaba con sus propios líquidos, Kiba ya completamente perdido en la lujuria por ella, tomó el borde superior del camisón y lo deslizó hacia abajo dejando al descubierto aquellos senos de buen tamaño, los tomó con ambas manos en uno y la caricia logró inclinar a la joven hacia él mientras gemía ansiosa, tanto que posisiono su virilidad en su entrada descendiendo para introducirlo en su interior, el sentirlo le hizo arquear la espalda recargando sus manos en las rodillas del muchacho para sostenerse mientras hacía un vaivén con sus caderas, Kiba correspondió el movimiento levantando las propias introduciéndose más en ella, las sensaciones fueron tan deliciosas y fuertes que no pudo contenerse, les giró y con el movimiento logró que ella quedara boca abajo, tomó sus caderas levantándolas para introducirse nuevamente y en esa posición la penetracion fue mucho más agradable, se abrazó más a ella y desde atrás volvió a tomar sus senos apretándolos, estaba por terminar, estaba cerca y la joven también, podía sentirlo. Fue entonces que algo de conciencia brilló en la nublada mente de Kiba y justo antes del final salió del interior de la princesa manchando solo las telas debajo de él. Con ese rápido movimiento la chica había llegado al límite.

Ambos se dejaron caer sobre las telas buscando recuperar la respiración, Kiba tomó un pedazo de una de ella y con este se limpió, tomó otro pedazo y del mismo modo limpio su semen de la joven suavemente. Una vez terminó subió su vista a ella y la observó sonriéndole, Soduka se acercó a él acurrucándose para descansar, mientras Kiba le abrazaba jugando con su cabello

-Creo que me gustas demasiado… no sé si pueda irme ahora – susurro la joven decidida

-¿Qué dices?

-Esto… no será solo una vez – volvió a hablar Soduka depositando un beso en los labios de su amante para evitar cualquier reclamo

La cena en el palacio del clan Nakadima había sido sencilla, no se había invitado a nadie más que a los hermanos y al tío de los mismos, así como a una mujer mayor que aún no se había presentado, Sasuke y Hinata se había sentado juntos en una de las orillas de la gran mesa, habían sido corteses y habían consumido sus alimentos sin ninguna prisa aunque por dentro estaban impacientes por retirarse del lugar. Los sirvientes ingresaron a la sala una vez la cena se había terminado y mientras estos limpiaban llamando la atención de la ojiperla, el señor del clan se acercaba hasta el pelinegro

-Uchiha-san, me gustaría decirle unas palabras a solas si me lo permite

-Supongo no tengo otra opción

-Por favor, acompáñeme al los jardines, descuide la joven Hyuga estará perfectamente a salvo aquí – Sasuke no confiaba del todo en aquella afirmación, sin embargo sabía Hinata podía arreglárselas sola por lo que acompañó al hombre hasta los jardines al exterior de aquella sala, en el lugar había grandes árboles de Sakura así como paredes de bambú, era un lugar bello aún si le pertenecía a esa familia loca

-Uchihas san de verdad quiero agradecerle que trajera a mi hermano a salvo a casa

-Fue una misión asignada por el Hokage

-Lo sé, pero podrían no haberla logrado, podría no haberles interesado sin embargo hicieron lo posible para que todo saliera correctamente – dijo el señor del clan dando unos cuantos pasos al frente de Sasuke, al girarse para verle de nuevo le sonrió y al pelinegro el movimiento le alertó - lamento no poder evitarlo pero debo mencionar que la señorita Hinata es adorable, será un perfecta adición a su próximo clan joven Uchiha

-Eso no es asunto tuyo

-Creo saber lo que está planeando, los clanes Uchiha y Hyuga ya eran conocidos por su prestigio pero con la guerra, con lo qué pasó con Mandara, incluso con las investigaciones de Orochimaru, lo magnífico de sus poderes se hizo aún más conocido- volvió a sonreír - los rumores siempre son rápidos para llegar a muchos oídos, el destierro de una princesa Hyuga llamó mucho la atención y con ese rumor comenzaron a salir preguntas ¿que podría haber motivado al último Uchiha para seducir a la princesa de su clan rival?¿ que podría ganar?¿ que podría obtener de ella? ¿que podría haberle hecho enamorar a una joven que incluso había renunciado a todo por ese sentimiento hacia el Uchiha?¿que podría motivar al muchacho para que se adueñara del corazón de una joven que … bueno nunca fue lo más sobresaliente de su clan? – Sasuke continuó con el silencio, mantenía como podía la calma aún si el coraje continuaba creciendo con cada repugnante palabra que salía de la boca de ese hombre- Las preguntas dieron paso a las teorías, ideas sobre lo que podría pasar si la sangre de los más poderosos clanes se llegará a mezclar, y se que la genética puede dar los resultados más simples, pero aquí no estamos hablando de simple genética, aquí hablamos de poder y lo que estás buscando es muy poderoso

-Será mejor que no continúe señor

-No puedes negar que la idea ha estado en tu cabeza, sabes lo que podría pasar

-¿Que es lo que quieres? – pregunto Sasuke en un tono que demostraba su molestia

\- Uchiha-San durante tus años de fugitivo hiciste enojar a mucha gente, te ganaste muchos enemigos y muchos no solo quieren matarte, yo podría protegerte y a tu nuevo clan, conmigo como tu protector nadie se atrevería a tocarles, puedo darte tierras, gente, incluso sirvientes, todo lo que necesites para formar tu clan, lo único que quiero a cambio es que las nuevas generaciones de Uchihas le sean fieles a mi familia, garantizar su … estadía de nuestro lado

-Escúchame bien bastardo, aún si llegara a pasar - se acercó amenazante- te aseguro mi clan jamás volvería a serle fiel a mediocres gobernantes, su lealtad será solo para con el clan y nada más – aventó al hombre- nuestro trabajo aquí se terminó, nos vamos – hablo el muchacho pasando de lado al Daimyo

-Uchiha san ¡espere!

-No te quiero ver cerca de mí o de Hinata jamás, no eres más que un líder temporal y aún si llegarás a quedarte con el control, no dudaré en matarte si te encuentro amenazando a mi familia.

Hinata había notado a Sasuke salir con el señor Nakadima y había deseado seguirlo más aguardó, debia confiar en el muchacho aún si su temperamento se ponía a prueba con aquel hombre, se giró para regresar su atención a la sala observando cómo ingresaba a ella una mujer de edad mayor en una especie de silla de ruedas, la misma se había atorado con el borde de uno de los muebles por lo que la ojiperla de inmediato acudió a ayudarle

-Muchas gracias jovencita

-No ha sido nada, si me lo permite la llevaré hasta la mesa

-No es necesario querida temo que ya he consumido mis alimentos en mi habitación, solo vine a saciar mi curiosidad por los invitados, intuyo tu eres uno de ellos – sonrió la dulce anciana

-Solo estamos aquí cumpliendo una misión mi señora…

-Oh! mi nombre es Kumiko, soy la encargada del área medica del clan, es un placer conocerte

-Yo soy Hinata – reverencio - y es un placer el conocerla también ¿entonces usted se encarga de todo malestar que tenga el clan? – pregunto realmente curiosa la ojiperla

-Bueno ya no tengo la energía de antes, no como para encárgame de todo sola, enseño a algunos jóvenes mis técnicas para que en el futuro puedan encargarse de todo

-Eso me parece muy noble

-Hinata – se escuchó la voz profunda de Sasuke detrás de ella, se giró para mirarlo y este le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercara

-Lo lamento mándame Kumiko pero debo retirarme

-No te preocupes querida lo entiendo, por la mirada de tu esposo intuyo no se quedarán, les deseo buen viaje

-Él no es… es decir… no importa… gracias por todo- volvió a reverenciar – Hinata aún sonrojada se acercó hasta su compañero quien le tomó de la mano apartándola aún más en la sala

-¿Está todo bien? – pregunto la joven sorprendida por el notorio enojo en el porte de Sasuke

-Nos vamos, este lugar es peligroso

-¿Pasó algo malo no es verdad? puedo verlo en tus ojos

-No quiero preocuparte de más, tan solo vámonos

-De acuerdo – dijo la chica sonriendo para calmar de alguna forma al muchacho, este volvió a tomar su mano llevándola hasta la puerta, no perderían ni un segundo más en ese lugar.

El camino de regreso era silencioso, tanto Sasuke como Hinata meditaban sobre los recientes acontecimientos, por un lado el pelinegro entendía las palabras de su hermano, siempre habría alguien detrás de su familia, ya fuera por buenas o malas razones siempre habría alguien que quisiera algo de ellos. Hinata por su parte adivinaba lo que había trastornado tanto a su antiguo sensei, estaba claro que le habían hecho enojar sin embargo se había conservado calmado, y la ex princesa lo agradecía

El tronar de los rayos por la tormenta que se acercaba sacó a ambos jóvenes de sus pensamientos, el cielo negro por la noche se había oscurecido más cuando incluso la luz de la luna se había perdido tras las nubes, por el viento que soplaba con fuerza se podía entender que la tormenta que se acercaba no sería pequeña

-Sasuke, más adelante hay una vieja casa que parece abandonada – dijo la chica con las venas alrededor de sus ojos sobresaltadas, había usado su Byakugan para buscar un refugio para ellos anticipando el pensamiento de su compañero, sería muy peligroso intentar cruzar las montañas con el clima en ese estado

-Bien pensando, pasaremos la noche ahí, con suerte el camino no estará tan dañado por la mañana– contesto Sasuke siguiendo las indicaciones de la chica para llegar hasta el refugio.

Tal y como lo había dicho Hinata, era una casa vieja y pequeña rodeada de algunos campos de cultivo olvidados, no estaba muy empolvada por lo que suponía no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le abandonaran. No había mueble alguno, ni telas o ropa vieja en el lugar, prácticamente ninguna señal de que alguien hubiera vivido ahí pues incluso la madera del suelo parecía nueva, el pelinegro se acercó hasta una pequeña chimenea, con su técnica prendió algunos maderos y carbón que aún había en ella brindando luz y calor a la habitación, Hinata al mismo tiempo sacaba de sus mochilas los futones para dormir colocándolos cerca del fuego recién prendido. La lluvia ya se podía escuchar fuera de la casa, aún la tormenta no mandaba toda su fuerza por lo que el sonido constante pero tranquilo de la lluvia era relajante.

El fuego se había vuelto el centro de atención para ambos muchachos, como muchas otras veces, el silencio entre ellos era cómodo pues a diferencia de otros las palabras no siempre eran necesarias entre ellos. El sonido de un trueno a lo lejos sacó a Hinata de su trance, la chica se giró hacia atrás para mirar por la ventana la lluvia más no se movió de su lugar, se acomodó de nueva cuenta hacia el fuego y sus ojos por unos segundos se posaron en la figura de Sasuke, la luz cálida del fuego hacía aumentar ese atractivo natural en el, más también con esa luz pudo ver en sus facciones molestia, lo que había pasado en el palacio evidentemente seguía presente .

-Fue algo que dijo ese hombre ¿no es verdad? – pregunto la ojiperla rompiendo el silencio para llamar la atención del gallardo hombre- eso es.. lo que te tiene molesto…

-No le des importancia Hinata- contestó el muchacho regresando su vista al fuego, no tenía caso alguno el alertarla también por una tontería como las palabras de ese idiota.

-¿Por qué? ¿porque no debería de hacerlo? Darle importancia a lo que te molesta… yo… esa noche, la noche de nuestro primer beso dijiste que descubriríamos juntos lo que sentíamos, que enfrentaríamos las cosas y las consecuencias juntos… sin embargo… siento que me… que me haces a un lado y yo… - calló la chica de inmediato, alejó su vista apenada de la de él entendiendo lo que había hecho, las palabras que tan solo segundos antes había mencionado le golpearon y un horrible sentimiento se albergó en ella – … lo siento, no quise decir eso… yo… soné exactamente igual a Sakura-san … y no me agrado… no tengo porque decirte eso … porque pedir razones yo…

-Hinata… escucha- dijo el joven tomando su mentón para hacerla mirarlo, la chica fijó sus ojos cristalinos en él mientras regresaba a sentarse un poco alejado de ella, trató de decir algo, pero ella lo impidió hablando primero

-No- dijo la chica bajando por unos segundos la vista- lo siento, de verdad lo siento, yo no soy así, nunca me ha gustado estar… sobre las personas, presionarlos o molestarlos de algún modo … es solo que a veces creo… qué tal vez tu… qué tal vez te arrepientes… de esa noche… de tus palabras y si así fuera yo… entendería si ya no te agrado…- de pronto el chico se lanzó sobre ella derribándola en el suelo de madera, su cuerpo la cubrió y la retuvo mientras entrelazaba los dedos de cada mano suya con los de la doncella, lo hizo de manera dulce porque así quería hacerlo, porque con ella aún sabiendo lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser, gustaba de ser gentil y tranquilo, Hinata le miró por instantes confundida, aquella acción había sido completamente sorpresiva más no tenía desconfianza alguna por el, sabía que estaba lejos de hacerle daño. El pelinegro continuó mirándola fijamente ganando un leve sonrojo de la joven, soltó un leve suspiro y luego sonrió por unos instantes de medio lado

-No se como es que no lo entiendes… como es que crees que existen dudas aún… Hinata – dijo el muchacho acercando sus labios a los de la dama más no tocándolos, aún no, moría por besarla, por saborear ese dulce sabor que poseía, más no quería tomarlos sabiendo que comenzaba indiscutiblemente a ahogarse en un mar de deseo por ella, podía sentir como sus ojos se tornaban en color rojo como afirmación, cualquiera podría pensar que siendo él quien era, con la experiencia en todos los campos de guerra que poseía, sería mejor y más sereno en su autocontrol, pero luego de aquel primer beso, no había podido apartar la sensación, el deseo por ella, había tantas cosas que quería… que deseaba podían hacer …. Se estaba volviendo loco

-Sasuke… – dijo Hinata suavemente, el silencio les cubrió por un segundo antes de que el joven se moviera un poco para descender su rostro en su cuello, buscaba aspirar ese aroma que solo le pertenecía a ella, esa fragancia que ahora le calmaba y le enloquecía al mismo tiempo

-Te quiero conmigo- mientras hablaba sus labios tocaban el femenino cuello - quiero que juntos descifremos ese sentimiento pero además… - besó su piel - te necesito conmigo, no solo porque todo la oscuridad que me rodea se ilumina con tu presencia, si no porque quiero que estemos juntos en ese mundo tranquilo

-Yo… es que yo sentí…

-Hinata … - susurro el joven antes de besarla lentamente, los labios sobre los de ella moviéndose suavemente y para su sorpresa la joven comenzó a corresponder el beso del mismo modo. Hinata no sabía del todo lo que hacía, pero se sentía bien así que continuó haciéndolo hasta que el chico rompió su unión con ella – Hinata – volvió a decir Sasuke aún con la mente nublada por la sensación que un simple beso provocaba en el, sin embargo se forzó a regresar, tenía que aclararle todo a su Hime, se levantó un poco para así posar su frente en la de princesa suspirando, tomando aire con fuerza para dar su siguiente paso, se pegó aún más a ella, en una posición más confortable e íntima, estaban tan cerca que la ojiperla podía sentirlo en su totalidad, podía sentir todo de él incluso esa firmeza cerca de su muslo – ¿aún dudas si me agradas…? - dijo acercándose un poco más logrando un sonrojo más profundo en la joven que sabía lo que sentía -…Hinata no voy a ocultarlo, te deseo- decía mientras tomaba con sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja y al mismo tiempo acercaba una de las femeninas manos junto con la suya hasta su duro miembro logrando que lo tocara por sobre las ropas – esto, es lo que provocas en mi, Hinata solo tu, tu eres la única mujer que ha logrado despertar ese deseo en mi… - continuaba bajando sus labios por su cuello- quiero que seas mía y solo mía… en todo los sentidos de la palabra… - de pronto detuvo sus avances, tomó con ambas manos el rostro de la chica logrando que la mirada blanca se cruzara con la carmín de él – … eres lo único que me importa, no la Aldea, no todos esos idiotas en ella, no las tragedias de las familias y nunca los gobernantes, solo tu – dijo posando su frente sobre la de ella de nueva cuenta - creí que nunca sentiría algo así … esto, esa idea de posesión … nunca la había experimentado antes y me asusta, me asusta el pensar que podría perderte en vida…-respiro profundo como buscando concentrarse en su confesión - si existe una sola duda… es la de si debo o no dejar que sigas acercándote a mí, lo cierto es que las cosas que hice en el pasado nunca dejaran de perseguirme de una o de otra forma, y me da miedo el pensar… que al quedarte conmigo, pudieras salir lastimada

-Sasuke yo…

-Lo único claro es que de toda esta existencia, lo que quiero y deseo, eres tú …te quiero y deseo …solo a ti, Hinata – volvió a afirmar mirándola a los ojos, los perla de la chica se volvieron cristalinos de nuevo al escucharle decir esas palabras, una paz que no sabía necesitaba le había bañado con esa declaración

-Sasuke… acordamos enfrentarlo todo juntos, tus enemigos son míos ahora y si algo he aprendido de mi maestro … es el afrontar los miedos, no escapar de ellos….

-Pero Hinata si algo te sucede… si llego a perderte, la poca cordura que me queda… se marchara contigo…no sé de lo que sería capaz … si no te tengo como mi ancla en este mundo … no sé cuánta sangre correrá si algo llega a pasarte …

-No eres un monstruo Sasuke, de eso estoy segura… - dijo con una suave sonrisa- por desgracia nuestro trabajo … siempre pondrá en peligro nuestras vidas… si algo ha de pasar…pasara sin importar que… sin importar a lado de quienes estemos, lo importante es que cuando llegue el fin, no nos arrepintamos de lo que hicimos o no hicimos en este mundo, Sasuke prefiero morir habiendo disfrutado de estar a tu lado, que vivir muchos años sin haberte acompañado – el chico no dijo nada, simplemente tomó sus labios en un beso cubierto por el sentimiento que le profesaba, la joven sin notarlo sonrió debajo de ese beso abriendo un poco labios, Sasuke tomó el movimiento como una invitación que no rechazó, su lengua suavemente se introdujo entre aquellos labios haciendo una exploración de la dulce boca, la joven tembló debajo de él deseando, necesitando estar aún más cerca del muchacho.

Sasuke podía sentir como su dolorosa ereccion aumentaba y no pudo evitar el sostener con sus manos la cadera de la ojiperla para poder frotar las suyas hacia ella, el movimiento fue tan agradable que suspiró al sentir una corriente de placer recorriendo su cuerpo – maldicion- dijo el chico rompiendo el beso para intentar retomar el control que parecía estarse perdiendo en sí mismo -¿Puedes sentir… como… mi cuerpo, yo… te deseo… te necesito…?– dijo el joven volviendo a empujarse contra ella, la chica al sentirlo dejó salir un gemido dulce antes de ocultar su rostro en el cuello de Sasuke suprimiendo un gemido, el gesto había sido increíblemente excitante para él, su control se rompió un poco más haciéndole entender que si no se detenía ahora, ya no lo haría, la mantendrían en esa habitación y le haría suya tantas veces que…quería parar el pensamiento … aunque tal vez… no quería detenerse de verdad y tal vez ella tampoco … - Hinata… quiero hacerte mía… pero… no sé si es lo correcto… yo - la chica no contestó, tan solo colocó sus labios en el sitio entre el cuello y la oreja del muchacho besándolo con dulzura— maldición Hinata …- susurraba el joven presionando su virilidad sobre el muslo de la ojiperla logrando al mismo tiempo atraparla un poco más sobre el suelo, la hizo mirarlo y sin dar tiempo la besó profundamente, cuando el aire les hizo falta se separaron lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos y fue entonces que las simples palabras de doncella lo definieron todo

-Hazlo- dijo casi en un suspiro Hinata hipnotizada por ese hermoso color rojo en los ojos del muchacho, una sola y sencilla palabra fue todo lo que se necesito para que se decidiera, su Hime lo aceptaba y en esa mirada notaba la afirmación que momentos atrás le había dado, lo enfrentaría todo con el, ella no dejaría que le arrebataran ese sentimiento nuevamente, ese sentimiento que compartía con el. Sasuke se quedó estático respirando con fuerza, cerró los ojos por un momento en un intento por ganar el suficiente control para analizar esa respuesta aún si no había nada que analizar en ella, sin embargo cada vez era más difícil la lucha en su interior y al final lo que sentía por Hinata lo ganó todo, la volvió a besar mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrerla, a trazar los costado de la chica de arriba abajo de una forma que mantendría eternamente en su memoria, esas manos se detuvieron cuando llegaron a la orilla de la parte superior de su vestimenta, despacio y mientras acariciaba la piel que se dejaba al descubierto la levantó rompiendo el beso para despojarla de ella, el rostro de la joven dama se iluminó con un profundo color rojizo al notarse descubierta mientras Sasuke parecía había perdido la habilidad de hablar, era hermosa y lucia perfecta aún cubierta por esa prenda de encaje que estaba sobre sus senos, el chico volvió a buscar un poco de control pues sentía si se descuidaba la tomaría de un momento a otro bajo el deseo casi desmesurado que sentía. Sasuke sabía que estaba nerviosa, sin duda era su primera vez en todo esto y si era sincero era la primera vez para él también, jamás nadie le había atraído tanto y nunca antes se había preocupado por satisfacer necesidad alguna pues en su vida como vengador no podía darse el lujo de caer en un estado de vulnerabilidad frente a nadie, pero ahora quería que ella disfrutara lo que estaba por pasar también, que descubriera junto con él lo maravilloso que podía ser el finalmente unirse.

Tomó las manos de la joven y las colocó junto con las suyas en el borde de su propia camisa, con la misma lentitud que había usado para ella, deslizó las manos de ambos hacia arriba llevándose consigo la tela que le cubría, Hinata casi con la mente en blanco posó sus manos en los hombros del pelinegro, las movió por sobre su piel recorriendo sus musculosos brazos que parecían temblar con su toque, volvió a subir hasta sus hombros y esta vez bajó por su pecho, la fuerza que podía sentir bajo su piel era impresionante, sus manos rozaron sus pezones sacando un leve gruñido del muchacho más no se detuvo, estaba fascinada por el como su respiración se hacía cada más elaborada con cada centímetro que descendía por su perfectamente definido abdomen, un camino de vello negro que iniciaba desde su ombligo hacia debajo de su vientre llamó su atención y sin dudarlo usó sus dedos para recorrerlo, pero se detuvo justo al borde de sus pantalones que bloqueaban la vista de lo que había más allá, con algo de timidez recorrió el camino de regreso hasta su nuca y con cariño jaló del muchacho para besarle tiernamente

-Sasuke – dijo separándose un poco de él – yo…yo no sé.. qué hacer… como… continuar… yo…

-Yo tampoco – dijo el chico sonriendo de medio lado – contrario al pensamiento popular, no soy una máquina pasional…todo esto es igual de nuevo para mi – le besó despacio logrando que la chica se abrazara a él, que sus brazos se enredaran en su cuello mientras el beso creaba sensaciones más intensas, tan intensas que el joven no pudo evitar el embestirla un par de veces aún si no la sentía directamente

Sasuke se separó un poco de su Hime, tan solo unos segundos para observarla, más casi al instante descendió su boca por su cuello dando pequeños y húmedos besos a lo largo del mismo, al poco tiempo el recorrido con sus labios le llevó hasta el inicio de sus pechos que aun estaban cubiertos por esa tela de encaje, una mano deslizó un poco el borde de esta descubriendo un rosado pezon, más dejó que la tela ocupara su lugar nuevamente

Por un instante, un pensamiento de preocupación invadió la mente de Hinata, ahora se preguntaba si lo que veía Sasuke le agradaba y si al final y luego de todo no se decepcionaba por su cuerpo, sin embargo el pensamiento le dejó al sentirlo mordiendo su pecho derecho por sobre la ropa. Un gemido más salió de sus labios cuando sintió que de nueva cuenta era descubierto uno de sus pezones que ahora era acariciado por los dedos de la fuerte mano del muchacho, más luego de unos segundo le dejó ser cubierto por la tela nuevamente.

-Sa..Sasuke … - dejó salir la princesa permitiendo que sus manos se perdieran en el oscuro cabello de su amante, el muchacho subió su vista a ella y sintió su ereccion doler al verla mordiendo su labio inferior con un toque de lujuria en sus dulces ojos.

Subió su rostro al de la dama besándola al tiempo que sus manos la rodeaban llegando a su espalda, en un rápido movimiento abrió el sujetador de aquella prenda y finalmente la desprendió de la femenina piel, el muchacho se separó unos instante para mirar su torso desnudo en su totalidad, Hinata sintió sus nervios invadirle al estar bajo aquellos rojos ojos y su rostro inevitablemente se había coloreado al ver esa mirada en el. Sasuke dio un tierno beso en el valle de sus senos para luego subir a sus labios besándole de nuevo, no estaría satisfecho hasta no tenerla sin ropa alguna debajo de él, las manos masculinas bajaron hasta el borde del pantalón de la chica, abrieron los botones en el mismo y sin Impedimento alguno le bajaron junto con su ropa interior, el muchacho detuvo el beso solo por un segundo para ver el tesoro oculto que tanto había deseado e imaginado, era perfecto. La joven estaba húmeda, tan deseosa como él, continuó con el beso mientras sus dedos se acercaban poco a poco al centro de su deseo, a la perla entre sus piernas rosada y lista, un suave ronroneo dejó los labios de Hinata al sentirlo tocando entre sus pliegues, por momentos incluso presionando con firmeza ese nudo de placer.

Exitado el muchacho continuó con su tarea, estaba consciente de que necesitaba prepararla, lubricarla correctamente para que llegado el momento de unirse a ella, le hiciera el menor daño posible, la espalda de Hinata se arqueó al sentirlo tocando su entrada, por momentos dejaba entrar sus dedos en ella y un gemido masculino escapó al sentirla cálida, húmeda y estrecha, su miembro pareció crecer más con esa noción.

-Sasuke ….- volvió a gemir Hinata cuando el Uchiha introdujo completamente uno de sus dedos en ella, era tan estrecha que por unos segundo la preocupación invadió al muchacho temiendo el lastimarla cuando al fin… se unieran, sin embargo el escucharla disfrutando de su toque le hacía olvidar dicha preocupación, continuó con el movimiento de sus dedos, estaba decidido a hacerla disfrutar primero, entraba y salía presionando esa perlita una y otra vez hasta que la sintió contraerse, había llegado al límite. El muchacho sacó sus dedos despacio mientras la joven aún continuaba sumida en su orgasmo, sin poder evitarlo el pelinegro llevó esos dedos que había usado en ella hasta su boca disfrutando del sabor de su hime, era deliciosa y quería probar más de ella, pero lo dejaría para otra ocasión, por ahora el deleite de la joven era lo importante.

Hinata aún continuaba en el cielo y no había notado a Sasuke subiendo hasta su pecho si no hasta que le sintió capturado una de las rosadas y erectas puntas entre sus labios, le sintió lamiéndolo, succionándolo creando un singular hormiguero en su entrepierna que parecía generar ese cálido líquido nuevamente, sus muslos se cerraron ante la sensación que generaba ese cosquilleo y que no era aliviado por los dedos de Sasuke esta vez. El Uchiha por su parte no dejaba de disfrutar el tenerla de aquella forma, su lengua se paseaba por el botón rosado de su pecho una y otra vez sin cansancio, jugaba con el, lo humedecía, lo mordía y luego le succionaba otra vez, su piel era deliciosa y no podía contenerse al probarla, deseoso tomó el otro seno, devorándolo del mismo modo al tiempo que su otra mano presionaba su otro pecho desesperado provocando más dulces gemidos de su amante – Sasuke…yo… necesito .. – decía Hinata sin realmente saber que estaba pidiendo

Sasuke ya no podía más, su propio cuerpo le exigía tomarla de una buena vez, hundirse en ella finalmente probando esa calidez que tanto le atraía, quería sentirla rodeándolo, presionándolo, sin embargo se contuvo, no lo apresuraría todo, estaba decidido a hacer de esta la primera experiencia para ambos placentera en todo sentido, su miembro aún atrapado en su pantalón comenzaba a molestarle por lo que buscando algo de alivio abrió su prenda y la deslizó junto con su ropa interior hacia debajo de sus caderas dejando que cayera al suelo, el sentir ese poco más de liberta le hizo regresar sus labios a los de su amada y sus manos a sus pechos, estaba tan perdido en la sensación que sin pensarlo junto su erecto miembro a los labios inferiores de la chica, una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió a ambos con tan sencillo toque entre ellos, Hinata curiosa bajo su vista hacia la virilidad de su amante que ahora estaba entretenido dando besos en su cuello, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par ante aquella impresionante visión ¿ de verdad eso… tan grande podría …entrar en ella? Pensó repentinamente la chica. Los labios de ambos se volvieron a juntar y con ellos sus cuerpos, ahora ese miembro estaba cerca de su entrada en completa libertad, no había tela alguna que impidiera su roce directo, Sasuke dejó de besarla hundiendo su rostro en su cuello para aspirar su aroma, comenzaba con un vaivén lento de caderas solo para deslizar su miembro por aquellos pliegues húmedos, tan solo quería sentirla, conocer ese calor aunque fuera solo de esta forma

-Hinata… - dijo aún escondido en su cuello- si hacemos esto… jamás podré dejarte ir – decía mientras continuaba deslizando su miembro por sus pliegues, por un momento incluso, la punta se detuvo en la entrada ingresando tan solo un poco en ella, tan solo provocando, tentando - quedarte en mi mundo, tal vez no sea lo más correcto – decía mientras volvía a deslizar su miembro solo sobre los pliegues de arriba a abajo, para su sorpresa las caderas de la joven se impulsaron hacia él ayudando con aquella deliciosa fricción volviéndola más intensa

-Quiero ser parte de tu mundo Sasuke, lo que pase lo enfrentare contigo...- dijo Hinata con voz entrecortada al sentirlo nuevamente con solo la punta en su interior incrementando las ansias en ambos – no te detengas

-Esto… - decía el pelinegro casi sin aliento – Te… te causará dolor… - volvía a decir buscando por todos los medios hacer una oración coherente, sentir esa humedad comenzando a mojarle apagaba su cerebro – muérdeme… comparte ese dolor conmigo - dijo ofreciendo su hombro a ella, la chica asintió con la cabeza algo nerviosa por lo que sabía estaba a punto de ocurrir, sin embargo confiaba plenamente en él, Sasuke poco a poco comenzó a entrar en ella, continuó hasta que sintió esa barrera impidiendo su paso

-Seré completamente tuyo Hinata… ¿serás solo mía? – pregunto el joven dando un pequeño beso en la frente de la chica

-Lo seré- contestó la princesa llena de seguridad, el pelinegro se movió hacia afuera tan solo un poco y entonces la penetro con algo de fuerza finalmente haciéndola suya, Hinata mordió el hombro del muchacho deteniendo así el quejido de dolor que amenazaba con salir de sus labios al percibirlo pasar, la sensación de sentirse completamente llena, invadida más allá de lo confortable la cubrió, más no deseaba que se apartara, Sasuke le miró y se preocupó al ver dolor en su rostro congelándose

-¿Quieres que me ….me detenga Hinata? – pregunto el muchacho deseando en el interior que ella dijera que no, porque sabía que si ella lo pedía se detendría aún si tenía que quedarse con una ereccion terriblemente dolorosa, no sería la primera vez por su causa, pero lo haría por ella

-Nooo… estaré… bien – contestó como un susurro la doncella, sin embargo el pelinegro se quedó completamente quieto, le daría tiempo a su amada de ajustarse a él aún si era increíblemente difícil el lograrlo, estar dentro de ella era una sensación tan intensa que sus palabras no alcanzaban a describirla, era su primera vez juntos y sabría había algo de incomodidad sin embargo sus cuerpos poco a poco se acomodaban y lo hacían de manera perfecta, como si hubieran sido creados el uno para el otro, la sintió suspirar y le miró notando un par de lágrimas en sus ojos que con cuidado limpió con sus labios - Muy grande… es… grande – decía la chica logrando adaptarse un poco más a él, aún se sentía llena pero la sensación comenzaba a volverse agradable – pero…estoy bien… Sasuke… no te preocupes….no te detengas más… -dijo la chica dando un rápido beso en su mejilla moviendo experimentalmente su cadera contra la de el. Sasuke dejó salir un gruñido y al momento capturó los labios de la chica, las barreras de su control se dejaban caer ahora, comenzó a moverse, a entrar y salir de ella con un ritmo pasivo que alimentaba el extasis en ambos, lo podía ver reflejado en su respiración y su pulso acelerado, Hinata se aferró más a él suspirando en su oído, sus manos, sus uñas rayaron la fuerte espalda del pelinegro al sentir como algo se acumulaba en su vientre, era como si una fuerza se estuviera creando ahí y estuviera a punto de explotar.

Incrementó la velocidad al penetrarla, volvió a besarla pero sus labios eran erráticos debido al movimiento de sus caderas, la abrazó por la cintura acercandola logrando que ella le rodeara con sus piernas, la posición generó un gemido de satisfacción para ambos al lograr más profundidad con su embestida. Ahora se movían con más libertad, ella misma seguía los movimientos que el muchacho estaba marcando, el chico buscaba hacerla sentir mejor pero su mente estaba perdiendo concentración así como su respiración se incrementaba, Hinata gemía de manera dulce aún si había tirado su cabeza hacia atrás y es que segundos antes se había atrevido a observarlo, estaba tan perdido en la pasión como ella, tanto poder y fuerza completamente guiadas para satisfacerla, más suspiros salieron de sus labios al sentirlo perder el ritmo para penetrarla con más velocidad, esa sensación a punto de explotar dentro de ella finalmente lo hizo llevándola a mundos lejanos, Sasuke por su parte le besó con urgencia y luego de algunas embestidas más se vino profundo dentro de ella.

Ambos tardaron segundos en regresar de aquel paraíso con sus respiraciones agitadas, el pelinegro aún seguía dentro de la chica más se había acomodado sobre sus codos para no aplastarla

-Dame un segundo… saldré en un segundo – susurro el muchacho, aún no estaba listo para abandonar esa maravillosa calidez sin embargo terminó haciéndolo, salió de ella y luego se acomodó a meneara de dejar su cabeza reposar entre sus pechos, Hinata llevó sus manos hasta su larga cabellera negra y comenzó a acariciarlo calmando así la respiración de ambos. El silencio les cubrió como siempre, las palabras fuera de toda necesidad, adoraban el tan solo estar con el otro.

Luego de unos minutos el muchacho se levantó recostándose a lado de la dama, Hinata se giró para poder abrazar su cuerpo notando el estado en el que aún se encontraba el chico.

-Sasuke… aún estás

-No puedo evitarlo… aún deseo más- dijo el pelinegro colocando su antebrazo izquierdo sobre sus ojos, no podía creer que el deseo por ella aún seguía consumiéndolo pese a que ya habían llegado ambos al cielo, Hinata por su parte levantó un poco su cuerpo para observar mejor la virilidad de su amante, a sus ojos era impresionante y generaba gran curiosidad en ella, si pensarlo mucho acerco su mano hasta el perfectamente duro miembro y le acarició tentando su suerte, la respuesta del chico le sorprendió al notarlo hechando la cabeza hacia atrás con un gruñido, al parecer la sensación aunque simple había sido fuerte para el, impulsada por la misma le acarició de nuevo de manera prolongada, de arriba abajo estremeciendo al chico que asustado por perder el control tomó su mano para detenerla

-No … sigas.. no tienes idea… de lo qué haces conmigo… Hinata … tienes un gran poder sobre mi

-Sasuke… yo también deseo más – dijo la ojiperla depositando ahora ella un dulce beso en su esculpido pecho, el joven no se contuvo más y en un movimiento le dejó debajo suyo introduciéndose al instante en ella, el gemido de satisfacción de ambos llenó la habitación

La lluvia afuera había tomado fuerza y la había perdido también, más no había sido notado por la pareja que luego de una larga noche sin descanso en su unión se dejó llevar por el sueño abrazado con el otro, esto tan solo había sido el comienzo.

 _Varios años en el futuro_

La junta de los lideres, de las cabezas de las familias del clan estaba por iniciar, el jefe de los Uchiha entró en la sala tomando asiento en su lugar al frente de todos ellos, su invitado, el Hokage, ahora se sentaba a su lado, todos los presentes tomaron sus respectivos lugares dejando ver que al centro había un espacio sin dueño

-El ha sido invitado – dijo Daiki Uchiha aclamando a los presentes, entonces las puertas del recinto se abrieron dando paso al hombre de muy alta edad, aún si era viejo se movió con agilidad hasta tomar asiento en el lugar que había esperado vacío, el hombre levantó sus grises ojos observando a todos los reunidos

-El problema, debe ser grande si todos se han reunido

-Uchiha Masato, el grande y sabio anciano de nuestro clan, nos hemos reunido y nos hemos atrevido a llamarlo por un tema de gran urgencia – dijo Daiki mirando fijamente al anciano- el peligro acecha nuestras puertas, aquellos que una vez estuvieron a punto de exterminar por completo nuestro clan, aquellos que atacaron a su familia años atrás han vuelto, y su deseo de venganza está presente en ellos

-¿dices entonces… que esas criaturas tienen oportunidad contra nosotros? - pregunto el anciano con seriedad

-Han traído un arma en nuestra contra

-Bien… entonces – dijo Masato suspirando y posando sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa – necesitaremos a todo hombre o guerrero que podamos de nuestro lado… será entonces necesario… que despertemos al guardián…


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

La joven de cabello rojo corría por entre los troncos de bambú buscando desesperadamente una salida, una forma de perder al hombre de gabardina negra que le seguía, se había creído segura en aquel poblado de monjes, el lugar tal vez más alejado de toda la nación, el menos probable de ser visitado para buscarla, pero había pasado, aquí estaba el, ese hombre de negro la había encontrado y prácticamente le había arrastrado fuera de su casa, sin embargo en un movimiento desconocido para el joven se soltó, le hizo perder su agarre en ella y de un largo brinco se alejó del enemigo, mas el sujeto era ágil y no le había perdido de vista, a los pocos segundos le había dado alcance aún y pese a lo espeso del bosque de bambú.

El muro de roca de la montaña dueña de aquel bosque le cerró el paso, quiso dar un brinco para llegar a la cima pero una mano le sujeto el tobillo y le jalo estrellando su cuerpo contra el duro suelo, adolorida se giró sobre su espada y miró con horror como el de la gabardina negra se acercaba a ella, se arrastró por el suelo buscando una salida, pero su espalda sintió el tronco que detuvo su intento

-¿Quién eres?¿que es lo que quieres?- pregunto la pelirroja sintiendo que su fin había llegado, _han sido ellos, finalmente me encontraron,_ pensó

-El informante has sido siempre tu, la mujer que se infiltró en su grupo eres tú

-No entiendo … yo no soy quien tú crees yo… - callo la joven al observar a la figura de negro agachándose hasta su altura, se sentó en cuclillas y pese a que sus ojos estaban cubiertos por esa máscara podía sentir que le miraba

-Aún sientes algo por el Uchiha, fue ese sentimiento lo que te obligo a arriesgarte, ingresaste a los Dragones Rojos solo para salvarlo, para advertirle … de lo que encontraste más allá de ellos

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? - volvió a preguntar la chica con gran molestia en la voz, estaba atemorizada por la impresionante presencia que la encapuchada figura proyectaba, más no le daría el gusto de demostrarlo

-El muchacho no es bueno siguiendo órdenes, ni en este ni en otros tiempos – dijo la figura colocando una mano en el femenino hombro para enderezarla un poco - tú y yo coincidimos en el deseo por proteger al Uchiha, aunque los motivos son completamente diferentes – se puso de pie- se que él no te encontrara por cuenta propia, pero tendrá que hacerlo porque solo así creerá en lo que está por pasar – sonrió de medio lado- lo que quiero es que le digas lo que sabes, es hora de que escuche toda la verdad – dijo dando la vuelta para dejarle – te quedarás aquí hasta que él venga y yo… haré que venga

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Las piezas deben ajustarse, estar en su lugar correcto y así, y solo así podré corregirlo todo de verdad

Despertó en la abandonada cabaña, la tormenta había pasado finalmente, bajo su vista y al notarla entre sus brazos llegó a pensar que seguía dentro de su maravilloso sueño, pero la realidad era mucho más placentera, se habían entregado en una forma tan pasional e íntima más allá del cuerpo que era difícil de explicar. La experiencia tal vez había sido diferente e irreal, pero muy satisfactoria, nunca habría podido imaginar el deseo que le consumiría con el único propósito de hacerla suya, de hacerla sentir bien para escucharla decir su nombre en un susurro y ver esos tiernos ojos luna llenos de pasión solo por el. Una vez sintió su cuerpo entero acoplado al suyo perdió resistencia y no dejó de consumirse en ella una y otra vez con tal de verla sonrojada y satisfecha como el. Se carcajeó por dentro al sentirse como un idiota, había soñado tantas veces con tenerla pero su imaginación se había quedado corta, no se había acercado ni siquiera a la mitad de lo increíble que era la realidad, nunca había pasado por su cabeza lo mucho que su cuerpo podía llegar a sentir. El placer como amante siempre había sido desconocido para él, no le había dado importancia porque por algún tiempo, luego de perder toda esperanza, había mantenido la firme idea de que la sangre Uchiha, su clan, moriría con el, sin embargo Hinata había cambiado todo eso

-Sasuke…- susurro la chica mientras abría sus ojos, su dulce voz había sacado de su pensamiento al pelinegro que no hizo más que sonreír de medio lado dándole un suave beso en la frente

-¿Cómo te siente sientes? ¿te hice daño?

-Tal vez … un poco… al principio … pero luego….- decía Hinata al tiempo que sus mejillas se ponían completamente rojas – fue… increíble …- contestó la joven y para sorpresa de ambos tomó los masculinos labios en un beso suave, Sasuke quiso conservarlo de ese modo por lo que detuvo sus manos inquietas que habían comenzado a explorar la femenina piel desnuda, sin embargo estaba consciente de que aún tenían camino que recorrer para volver a la aldea y sabía su princesa necesitaba descanso, se separó de ella y con sumo cuidado la giró rodeándola con sus brazos, junto su pecho a la espalda de la chica y luego la sujeto tiernamente por la cintura

-Aún es temprano – dijo rozando con sus labios la nuca de Hinata – descansemos un poco más antes de volver a la aldea- la joven asintió con la cabeza consciente de su propio cansancio, se acomodó mejor entre los brazos de su amante y cerró los ojos dejándose vencer por el sueño. Sasuke por su lado continuó despierto algunos minutos más, quería conservar a toda costa ese momento, sus brazos aún rodeaban la cintura de su amada, más su manos descendieron un poco hasta llegar a su vientre, sabía aún no había nada creciendo en el, pero extrañamente deseaba que así fuera algún día, inconscientemente comenzó a acariciarlo en movimientos redondos mientras en su mente había una sola idea, el juramento de que cuando ella trajera al mundo a los nuevos Uchiha, lo daría todo para protegerlos, nadie volvería a quitarle a su familia.

La aldea de la hoja se había llenado de movimiento desde muy temprano, para Shikuma-sama era sorprendente la organización que el clan Hyuga tenía para realizar sus eventos, se podía decir que eran casi tan buenos como su gente aunque por lo que podía ver en los materiales que estaban usando, no eran tan espléndidos como los realizados en la Isla Diamante. Aún así había aceptado acudir a la ceremonia especial de los Hyuga luego de la gran insistencia que los ancianos de dicho clan habían tenido, en el fondo le era completamente irrelevante lo que esa familia hiciera, eran famosos por el poder de sus sangre y el poder político que llegaban a tener en ciertos círculos, pero fuera de eso no eran en los más mínimo interesantes, si había aceptado acudir había sido simplemente porque su hija había insistido en quedarse un poco más en la aldea y el Lord no tendría nada mejor que hacer, además su pequeña había mencionado que su motivo para quedarse era el de conocer más del lugar e incluso tal vez esperar a su amiga Hinata-san y al joven Uchiha, pero el señor de la Isla Diamante sabía perfectamente la verdadera razón y necesitaba aclarar mejor el tema.

A lo lejos pudo ver al joven de marcas rojas en las mejillas atendiendo a los cachorros ninja, al menos su hija no estaba a su lado como ya le era costumbre, la atención que Soduka tenía puesta sobre el joven shinobi se había vuelto un problema, aún no se habían presentado con el prospecto para marido que había escogido para ella y por como se estaban dando las cosas probablemente ni siquiera llegarían a conocerlo. Analizó más a fondo al joven, a la familia y a las tierras que poseía, no solo eso, su sangre tenía capacidades que empleadas de manera adecuada podrían dar un poco más de prestigio a la familia de la Isla Diamante

-¿Y si tal vez… mi hija no ha elegido mal? – se preguntó en voz baja el soberano- necesito más información sobre el joven – meditó un poco más y luego de unos minutos tomó una decisión, más no movería los hilos aún, no mientras no hablara con su hija primero

Kiba pudo ver al viejo de la Isla Diamante retirándose, dejó salir un suspiro aliviado de no seguir sintiendo la pesada presencia de aquel hombre, estaba seguro de su ignorancia respecto a la situación de su hija, a las actividades nocturnas que ambos habían estado haciendo en secreto, sin embargo la sensación de ser atrapado le incomodaba, sabía que tenían que detenerse, tenía que dejar de acceder a los encantos de la princesa, pero era realmente difícil, incluso ahora tenía el descaro de buscarle en su propia alcoba, todas las noches sin falta despertaba a media noche con ella sobre su cuerpo… jugando con su virilidad, incitándolo a tomarla en cuanto sus sentidos despertaban. No era que la situación le disgustara, pero estaba consciente que la pasión era pasajera. Terminó de guardar las cosas de los cachorros en la bodega y en seguida salió de casa buscando a su mejor amigo, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar con urgencia.

Hanabi no dejaba de mirarse al espejo, el kimono que portaría para la gran ceremonia era exquisito, las telas para realizarlo habían venido de tierras lejanas y habían sido confeccionadas única y exclusivamente para ella, para crear el traje que portaría una princesa a punto de convertirse en reina. Sus ojos se concentraron más en el reflejo de su rostro, ya le habían maquillado y su nuevo aspecto le hacía lucir mayor y elegante, sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a destacar su propia belleza, había escuchado a aldeanos y a algunos miembros de su propio clan decir que su hermana era hermosa, pero ahora ni siquiera ella podía comparase con la figura que veía en aquel reflejo. Hyame-sama tenía razón, se había convertido en una hermosa mujer y pronto sería conocida como la más hermosa líder del clan Hyuga.

Escuchó entonces pasos acercándose a su habitación, algunos de los ancianos habían venido a ella con información sin duda, el itinerario del evento a realizarse, sabía los invitados habían llegado y los sirvientes se encontraban preparándolo todo, esta sería una gran ceremonia y con suerte ni siquiera su hermana la arruinaría.

Sasuke y Hinata estaban de regreso, más conforme se acercaban a la aldea notaban mucho movimiento, comerciantes que al parecer llevaban una gran cantidad de productos para una ocasión especial, así como nobles que se apresuraban para llegar a su destino. Continuaron con su camino rumbo a la torre del Hokage, más Hinata detuvo su paso a los pocos segundos del recorrido

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Sasuke extrañado por el comportamiento de su Hime

-Es hoy… hoy pasará… - dijo la chica mirando a lo lejos al grupo de ancianos Hyuga seguidos por guardias, a su lado caminaban miembros de poderosas familias así como algunos otros miembros lejanos de su propio clan, su presencia en aquel lugar solo podía significar una cosa, la ceremonia de nombramiento estaba por llevarse acabo, su hermana estaba por tomar el poder de la familia entera- Hanabi … - terminó con un susurro la ojiperla

-Hinata… ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo… no… lo siento yo… me gustaría ir a casa… al distrito Uchiha, creo qué hay cosas… que debería comenzar a hacer… tal vez podría comenzar con la comida… si no te molesta entregar el reporte a Kakashi-sama solo… es que yo… – quiso decir pero callo al notar al pelinegro con su mirada fija en ella, seguramente le analizaba ahora. Sasuke sabía por esos ojos perlados que eran fáciles de leer, que algo le había perturbado de sobremanera y aunque no entendía el motivo de su malestar, si sabía que lo que la joven deseaba era estar sola, no iba a negarle ese momento si lo necesitaba para encontrar tranquilidad, colocó sus manos en sus hombros y le miró fijamente como buscando una respuesta al tiempo que hablaba

-Yo me haré cargo del reporte

-Gracias … Sasuke – dijo la joven girando sobre sus talones para marcharse en seguida, el pelinegro le siguió con la vista hasta que la multitud que cruzaba de un lado a otro terminó por ocultarla, una leve preocupación se albergó en su interior, en el fondo no deseaba dejarla sola, no hasta saber el motivo de su molestia pero… por ahora… no era correcto el acompañarla, además tenía cosas que hablar con su viejo maestro y tal vez lo mejor era que Hinata no lo presenciara.

La ojiperla mantenía su vista al frente con tal de evitar mirar los preparativos que se estaban llevando acabo, cruzó por el mercado a paso rápido y su concentración por llegar a su destino, evitó que notara al par de ojos color perla que le siguieron fijamente, su deseo era absoluto, ella era su única forma de enterarse de lo que pasaba con la castaña

Sasuke subió las escalera rumbo a la oficina del Hokage aún pensativo, más tenía claro su objetivo, dejó las dudas de lado una vez estuvo al frente de la puerta del líder de la aldea, entro sin aviso alguno y de manera fuerte como era su costumbre encontrándose con un Kakashi sorprendido de verle ahí.

-No esperaba verte tan pronto querido Sasuke ¿Qué tal estuvo su misión? – pregunto el hombre de pronto buscando con su mirada a alguien- ¿en donde esta Hinata-chan por cierto ?

-Necesitaba volver a casa

-Oh! ¿A casa dices? El distrito Uchiha que ahora comparten definitivamente – dijo pícaro el peliplateado, no podía evitar pensar en lo bien que la relación entre los jóvenes se estaba llevando acabo

-No estoy de humor para tus tonterías, tenemos que hablar – dijo el heredero tomando asiento frente a su antiguo maestro - tu cliente resultó ser el hermano menor del nuevo Daimyo de las tierras de las aguas termales ¿lo sabias?

-Ese hombre es viejo conocido de esta aldea, hace muchos negocios con nuestros propios comerciantes y conoce perfectamente su castigo por cualquier tipo de traición, solicito ayuda para terminar su camino a casa mencionado solo lo necesario para realizar la misión, además no detecte ningún tipo de problema

-Tu debiste saberlo o al menos averiguarlo, así como debiste saber la clase de gente qué hay en su clan

-¿Que quieres decir? – pregunto Kakashi realmente intrigado

-Escúchame bien, no voy a permitir que la sangre de mi clan se vuelva a derramar y el maldito Nakadima Osamu mostró su verdadera cara frente a mi cuando trató de comprarme, cuando intento adueñarse de mi poder y el de mi posible familia

-Sasuke…

-Me ofreció riquezas a cambio de mis descendientes, quiere el milagroso poder que en su locura piensa llegara de una supuesta unión mía con Hinata, quiere volver mi clan una arma para gobernar

-Escúchame, lo cierto es que gracias a los rumores que los viejos locos del clan Hyuga liberaron, tu unión con Hinata-chan, real o no, ya no es un secreto… y las posibilidades de todo lo que podría llegar a pasar con la mezcla de sangre – suspiro - se han vuelto grandes oportunidades para muchos, temo que tu seguridad y la de Hinata-chan… pondría peligrar pero…

-No permitiré que alguien nos dañe, no de nuevo – interrumpió Sasuke mirando fijamente al peliplateado - haré lo que tenga que hacer para evitarlo, y sabes que no me importa el correr de la sangre ajena, no mientras con ello salve la de mi gente

-Te aseguro Sasuke – contestó con voz firme Kakashi – que no deseo que otra noche como la de la masacre de tu clan se repita, más temo que lo único que puedo ofrecerte, es la promesa de hacer lo que pueda para evitar que suceda

-Es solo una promesa, palabras que ni tu puedes hacer realidad … sin embargo, Hinata y el idiota de Naruto aún confían en ti… si yo decido creer…

-Sasuke

-Voy a confiar en ti… no me defraudes Kakashi – dijo el Uchiha levantándose de su asiento listo para marcharse más el movimiento de Kakashi al ponerse de pie también le detuvo

-Espera… Hinata-chan…hoy será la ceremonia de ascenso de su hermana… no será un momento fácil para ella, si me permites sugerir con seriedad, lo más conveniente es que no la dejes sola, no esta noche

-No lo haré

Todo estaba en orden dentro del distrito Uchiha y el silencio que le rodeaba era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, no sabía como debía sentirse ahora, pese a todo lo que había pasado luego de su destierro, conservaba en el fondo cierta esperanza por su hermana, pensaba qué tal vez al final, Hanabi se daría cuenta de la maldad en los ancianos oponiéndose a ellos, que obedecería su juicio en función del clan y no por el provecho de alguien más, sin embargo, había sido ella quien se perdiera, Neji aseguraban la jovencita no volvería nunca a ser lo que fue y sus cortos y malos encuentros con ella se lo confirmaban, le dejaban en claro que su hermana menor había desaparecido. Entendía qué debía haber dolor presente en su interior debido a su fracaso para salvarla, pero no era así, incluso tal vez…no le importaba, tal vez Hanabi… nunca quiso ser salvada.

Sintió entonces una presencia en la puerta de la mansión, sabía de quién se trataba y extrañada por el momento y por el atrevimiento del invasor por llegar hasta la edificación camino hasta la puerta para encontrarle, un par de ojos tan claros como los de ella le observaron del otro lado

-Bienvenida Hinata-sama

-Neji-niisan – dijo la peliazul oscuro impresionada, lo que había notado el castaño – perdona, es solo que nunca pensé que tú… llegarías a venir hasta aquí

-A mi también me sorprende y de verdad me gustaría que esto pasara en otro momento y en mejores circunstancias, pero necesito hablar contigo, si es posible – la chica asintió moviendo su cabeza y luego dándole paso para dirigirse ambos al interior de la mansión

Sasuke había salido de su encuentro con el Hokage molesto, quería volver a casa inmediatamente pero primero necesitaba calmarse, no deseaba perturbar aún más a Hinata, levantó su vista en su camino notando el movimiento que continuaba en las calles de la aldea, observó a personajes que se encaminaban hasta el distrito de los Hyuga para la dichosa ceremonia, se detuvo curioso por un instante cerca de un muro para ocultar su presencia, a lo lejos podía ver a hombres y mujeres alistándose para servir en el gran evento, sonrió de medio lado cuando un borroso recuerdo se cruzó por su mente, en un día tranquilo años atrás, su madre, Mikoto Uchiha, sentada al borde de la entrada al extenso jardín, imaginaba la ceremonia de asenso de su hijo mayor, enlistaba en su mente todo lo que sería necesario cuando llegara el momento dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro orgullosa de su pequeño Itachi

Era una pena que las ilusiones de su madre nunca se hubieran vuelto realidad, su propio hijo mayor había terminado con ese sueño cuando masacró a toda su gente. Sasuke cerró sus ojos golpeando con su puño el muro que le ocultaba, maldecia aquella noche que le había quitado todo, se encaminó por su rumbo más escuchó el chillido de una voz que le llamaba y que conocía muy bien, tres segundos bastaron para que la figura de Naruto apareciera frente a él

-Teme, me alegra que estes de regreso, pensamos que su misión les llevaría más tiempo

-Lo mismo dijo el idiota de tu maestro – dijo siguiendo con su camino con el rubio detrás de él

-¿Como salió todo? Kakashi dijo que sería una misión sencilla, pero no te ves muy contento

-No es nada relevante te lo aseguro

-Si tú lo dices… ¿sabes? creo qué hay cosas que debes saber, los Hyūga están…

-Lo sé, están preparando una ceremonia especial

-¿Y como lo está tomando Hinata-chan? – pregunto el chico deteniendo su paso y el del pelinegro

-Lo sabe, y por ahora está en casa… creo que es lo mejor

-Ellos esperaban hacer todo esto mientras Hinata-chan estaba fuera, temían que pudiera intentar algo para detenerlos

-Son unos idiotas

-Invitaron incluso al soberano de la Isla Diamante

-¿Ese idiota está aquí?- dijo Sasuke girando su vista a Naruto

-Si, junto con su hija, se están quedando en casa de Kiba

-Eso es extraño – regreso su vista al camino – ese hombre suele gustar de solo lo mejor en todo, no entiendo porque estaría hospedado en la pocilga del cara de perro – suspiro sin notar la cara de Naruto ante sus palabras, al parecer el pelinegro seguía sin ser considerado - debo irme, no deseo dejar a Hinata sola el día de hoy

-Me alegra que seas tú quien esté a su lado teme, es bueno ver que de verdad la aprecias

\- Cierra la boca idiota – terminó Sasuke girando rápidamente su rostro para evitar que su único amigo viera su leve sonrojo

Una hora había pasado desde la llegada de su primo y aunque el silencio había sido el protagonista principal, palabras se cruzaron entre ellos por varios minutos

-Gracias por cuidar de Hanabi, Neji-niisan, se que le has perdido fe pero… yo aún creo que puede ser una buena líder, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de lo que los viejos están planeando – comentó la ojiperla girando la taza de té que por mucho tiempo había permanecido intacta en sus manos

-Espero que no sea muy tarde para cuando lo entienda- suspiro el castaño – Hinata-sama, lo lamento pero no es por ella que estoy aquí, se que es osado de mi parte pero necesito pedir de tu apoyo

-¿Que sucede?

-Es… Tenten… nosotros… bueno como sabes, teníamos una relación sin embargo perdimos todo contacto y yo… yo no entiendo porque, tú eres la única que lo sabía y solo puedo confiar en ti para acercarte a ella, se que Tenten confía lo suficiente en ti para decirte lo que de verdad sucede

-Neji-niisan- dijo la joven posando sus tiernos ojos en el rostro afligido de su primo, lo que sentía por la maestra en armas le había vuelto más abierto en sus sentimientos y ahora los demostraba - yo hablaré con ella- dijo entregando calma y cierta alegria a los ojos del castaño

-Gracias Hinata-sama …- suspiro- lo lamento, pero lo mejor es que vuelva al distrito Hyuga, la ceremonia comenzará pronto y sabrán si no estoy presente

\- Lo entiendo, buena suerte Neji-niisan

* * *

Los fuegos artificiales pronto llenaron el cielo nocturno dando aviso del inicio de su festividad, todos los miembros del clan Hyuga levantaron la mirada para admirar el brillo del cielo. Los ancianos del gran concejo de la familia salieron del palacio y se encaminaron por el jardín al salón principal donde se llevaría acabo el nombramiento, detrás de ellos caminaba el aún señor del clan y su heredera vestida como una princesa, todos los presentes agacharon el rostro en señal de respeto al verlos pasar y lo levantaron hasta que les vieron perderse en el gran salón

Hinata aún podía ver el estallar de las coloreadas luces en el cielo a lo lejos, los fuegos artificiales siempre habían llamado su atención, los adoraba aún si por esa noche, no estaban dirigidos a ella, se recargó aún más en el barandal de madera del balcón de la mansión con la mirada completamente en el brillo sobre ella, ignoraba al muchacho que salía de la sala para posarse detrás de ella

-Hinata – dijo Sasuke con voz suave pero grave – ¿estás bien? Has estado muy callada

-Lo lamento…

-Siempre respetaste mis asuntos y mi espacio… por lo qué tal vez no sea del todo correcto para mí el preguntar pero…quiero saber que sucede – comentó el joven recargándose en el barandal de madera también

-Creo… que ahora estoy mejor, no quise preocuparte es solo que… – dijo casi en un susurro – sabía que tarde o temprano este día llegaría y entendí mucho tiempo atrás… que había perdido la oportunidad de salvar a mi hermana, cuando perdí el combate con mi padre

-Tu no perdiste ese combate y tal vez ella ni siquiera quería ser salvada

-Lo sé… también lo he pensado pese a ser una dolorosa idea, lo más extraño es… que en realidad… no siento que me afecte como debería, cuando me di cuenta que la ceremonia había llegado, que este era el momento en el que ella tomaría el poder, pensé que mi corazón lloraría- bajo la mirada cerrando los puños- esa era la razón de mi deseo por volver a casa, temía que el sufrimiento me venciera sin embargo… no fue así, simplemente ya no… me importa ¿eso me hace un monstruo? – pregunto girándose para mirar a Sasuke

-No- contestó el muchacho mirándola de frente y a los ojos- tan solo te hace menos ingenua

-Entiendo qué tal vez… mi sacrificio no era necesario… sin embargo agradezco haberlo hecho, así… pude acercarme a ti – dijo posando su mano sobre la del chico que mantenía en el barandal, Sasuke guardo silencio más giró su mano para tomar mejor la de la ojiperla acercándola, posando su frente sobre la de la dama logrando que ambos cerraran los ojos, se quedaron así por varios segundos escuchando el tronar de los fuegos artificiales en el fondo. El pelinegro fue el primero en romper el contacto pero solo hasta que sus labios se posaron con dulzura sobre los de la joven -Sasuke – dijo la chica separándose un poco de él – gracias… por quedarte conmigo – con cuidado volvió a tomar los labios del apuesto hombre y este le correspondió logrando robar un suspiro de la doncella, se separó de ella y le miró a los ojos mientras posaba una mano sobre su mejilla, estaba orgulloso de ella, de su fortaleza y la asombrosa forma en la que había crecido, estaba decidido a no dejarla vercer aún si sabía ya no necesitaba estar detrás de ella, pues había abierto los ojos y el mundo ya no la tomaría por sorpresa, pero por esta noche deseaba hacerla olvidar todo, llevarla a un mundo lejos de todos los demás, de los clanes, los enemigos y el sufrimiento

-Hinata- le susurro con su rostro cerca al suyo- ¿me dejarías hacerte mía una vez más? Deseo… que nos apartemos de todo lo demás - la joven sonrió con ternura y le contestó mediante un dulce beso, ella también quería olvidarse de todo para sentirlo solo a él, Sasuke se separó de ella y le cargo en sus brazos tomándola algo desprevenida, más tomó sus labios para calmarla mientras le llevaba hasta el interior de la mansión y luego hasta su habitación, la recostó sobre la cama y sin dejar de besarla abrió sus ropas superiores, descubrió su pecho aún cubierto por esa tela de encaje depositando besos ahora en su cuello, bajo sus manos hasta sus pantalones y los deslizó por sus adorables piernas para dejarla solo con su ropa interior.

El muchacho se incorporó un poco y en un solo movimiento se deshizo de su camisa, tomó la orilla de sus pantalones y les descartó del mismo modo junto con su ropa interior, su miembro estaba listo para ella, pero no haría nada aún, su único propósito era el de hacerla sentir bien, el de apartarla completamente del mundo.

Acercó sus labios nuevamente a los de ella, poso sus manos sobre sus senos y les acarició por sobre la cubierta, más no se detuvo ahí, una mano tomó el cuello de su princesa mientras la otra se deslizaba por el femenino muslo, subió hasta el centro de sus piernas y con suavidad movió de lado la tela que cubría la cavidad, sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con la pequeña perla y por entre los pliegues, de arriba abajo se movían sintiendo como la humedad comenzaba a presentarse, todo sin dejar de besarla. Dos de sus dedos abrieron los labios inferiores jugando con la calidez encontrada mientras que un tercero comenzaba a introducirse poco a poco en ella, Hinata rompió por un instante el beso al dejar salir un gemido dulce, más Sasuke volvió a robar su aliento al besarla nuevamente, su dedo salía y entraba de la doncella con tortuosa lentitud, tan solo buscaba incrementar un poco más la humedad y cuando sintió que era suficiente, separó sus labios de los de ella, le miró fijamente por un segundo notando la pasión en sus ojos perla, más luego bajo por su hermoso cuerpo hasta llegar a la altura del centro entre sus piernas, con sumo cuidado les abrió aún mirando a la doncella pero al momento bajo su vista hacia el precioso tesoro encontrado, su cabeza se encendió entre las extremidades y un sonoro gemido salió de Hinata al sentir sus labios sobre sus pliegues.

Tan solo había depositado un beso, pero había sido suficiente para embriagarlo, sacó su lengua y la pasó primero por encima de la carnosa cavidad, un toque del sabor de la ojiperla llegó a sus labios y era tan delicioso que quiso más, su legua se abrió paso por entre los pliegues y su conciencia se perdió, la dulce miel que saboreaba era adictiva, introdujo aún más su legua tomando más del sabor comenzando incluso ahora a succionar por momentos la perlita un poco más arriba y erecta. Hinata arqueó su espalda al sentirlo, aún incrédula por lo que su amante estaba haciendo, su cabeza daba vueltas ante la imposible cantidad de placer que estaba sintiendo, Sasuke continuaba lamiendo y tomando de ella con más ímpetu y estaba logrando que la chica llegara a su límite, sus manos se posaron entre su cabello negro no sabiendo si quería jalar de el o empujarlo para acercarlo más a ella.

Sasuke no podía detenerse, podía sentirla contrayéndose pero su sabor era tan exquisito que quería más y más de ella, con sus manos sujeto la cadera de la joven que había comenzado a moverse suavemente debido a las sensaciones que le estaba administrando, entre más adentraba su legua más podía disfrutar de ella y se estaba volviendo loco debido a ello, entonces sucedió, Hinata había cruzado su límite y con un delicioso y pequeño grito se dejó ir. La ojiperla dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada buscando regularizar su respiración mientras su mente aún estaba por los cielos, Sasuke subió hasta su cuello y le besó constantemente deshaciéndose del resto de su ropa mientras esperaba a que su Hime regresara del paraíso

-Sasuke…- suspiro la chica tomando con sus manos el rostro del muchacho para mirarlo, este depósito un beso en su frente mientras acercaba su duro miembro al sexo de la chica que aún estaba muy húmedo, por unos minutos tan solo se frotó contra ella, su virilidad deslizándose entre los pliegues despacio volviendo a despertar la pasión y el deseo en la joven, Hinata rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro y le acercó para besarlo mientras este finalmente entraba en ella, ambos dejaron salir un pequeño suspiro al sentirse nuevamente unidos pero continuaron con su beso, Sasuke no tardó mucho para comenzar a moverse, más su ritmo seguía siendo lento y delicioso para ambos, separaron sus labios y mientras las caderas del muchacho continuaban con su movimiento, su cabeza se escondió entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica dejando que pequeños gemidos salieran al compás de los suspiros de la ojiperla que ahora volvía a arquear su espalda mientras su cabeza descasaba sobre la almohada y sus manos apretaban la fuerte espalda de su amante.

Por esa noche no necesitaron desenfrenar su pasión, sus movimientos continuaron lentos y eroticos mientras los suaves suspiros los rodeaban, hacerlo así prolongaba más el placer y el goce, más llegaron al límite, Hinata susurro su nombre y se dejó llevar por el orgasmo que terminó por hacer que el joven también se corriera fuertemente dentro de ella

Se abrazaron mientras controlaban sus respiraciones para luego mirarse a los ojos, no hubo necesidad de palabra alguna, se dedicaron a besarse con ternura y pasar así el resto de la noche. Las horas pasaron y Sasuke aún sostenía a su amada dormida por la cintura, más había abandonado el sueño cuando una presencia se dejó sentir fuera de su habitación, por instantes había dudado su existencia, tal vez el cansancio le estaba jugando mal, sin embargo vio movimiento en la ventana y se alertó, una figura oscura rápidamente se había alejado al notarse atrapado aunque el pelinegro presentía había sido una acción predeterminada. Con cuidado soltó el agarre sobre Hinata y se deslizó para salir de la cama sin despertarla, tomó los pantalones despachados horas atrás para colocárselos a toda prisa y dar alcance al intruso pronto.

Su urgencia no había sido necesaria pues al salir de la mansión notó al forastero sentado en una de las rocas del jardín. El joven vestido de negro sonrió de medio notando al último Uchiha acercándose a él, tal y como lo había previsto, el joven saldría de su refugio para encontrarle

-¿Qué quieres aquí?¿como es que llegaste hasta aquí? – pregunto Sasuke con enojo más se mantuvo en calma, si deseaba proteger a Hinata tenía que ser sabio emocionalmente

-Me temo no es la primera vez que estoy aquí y no será la última, ni en este tiempo, ni en el pasado o en el futuro – contestó con la misma calma el de gabardina negra

-¿De que demonios hablas? ¿Qué quieres? Dímelo antes de que te mate

-No puedes matarme … aún no, pero tranquilo, tan solo quería hablar contigo, lamento haber…. Interrumpido, no pensé que iniciarías con la restauración de tu clan tan pronto

-Maldito – hablo Sasuke sin pensar como era debido lanzando un golpe al extraño

-Tranquilo he dicho – dijo este sujetando su puño – tan solo quiero hablar- decía ahora empujándolo hacia el frente para separarlo – no he venido a pelear, por el contrario estoy haciendo lo que tú debiste hacer desde el principio, te dije que buscaras al informante, más te negaste a hacerlo

-¿Que dices?

-La encontré por ti y ahora te está esperando – dijo aventando un papel – ella está en ese lugar y te llevarás una gran sorpresa al descubrir quién es, escucha bien sus palabras tonto Uchiha, porque de lo contrario todo lo que tanto amas y deseas se perderá – hablo la figura de negro dando un gran salto para llegar hasta el tejado de la mansión y desde ahí desaparecer, Sasuke tomó el papel que el joven extraño había dejado caer al suelo, las coordenadas en el, le llevaban a un viejo pueblo de mojes lejos, muy lejos de la aldea.

La mañana había llevado al joven Kiba hasta la casa de su amigo Shino, el día anterior había ido a buscarle más este se había negado a salir para recibirle, más esta vez el de las marcas en las mejillas no aceptaría un no por respuesta y sin permiso había entrado a los terrenos de su familia para encontrarle, el muchacho de las gafas estaba sorprendido de verle ahí a tan temprana hora de la mañana

-Supongo de verdad necesitas de un consejo, o al menos hablar con alguien – dijo Shino interrumpiendo a Kiba antes de que esté siquiera hablara - Se lo que está pasando con la princesa – dijo sorprendiendo al muchacho mientras uno de sus insectos se posaba en su mano – están por todas partes ¿recuerdas? Y me han dicho lo que has hecho o debería decir, lo que sigues haciendo

-Shino … por favor no lo digas de esa forma

-Deja de involucrarte Kiba, ella está aquí solo por un tiempo, su camino está por llevarla con su prometido

-Aún no es su esposo – dijo el de las marcas rojas cruzándose de brazos

-¿Y crees que eso cambiará… por ti?

-Tal vez…no lo sé ella… se que no soy un adonis como lo puedan ser Naruto y Sasuke y no soy de una familia rica y poderosa como Neji pero yo…

-¿La amas?

-Si…. No, no lo sé

-¿La amas como amaste a Hinata?

-No lo sé ¿de acuerdo?

-Y hasta que no lo sepas no sabrás qué hacer, solo recuerda que aún si tú la amaras, no significa que ella te ame a ti, esta historia bien podría terminar muy mal, realmente espero que lo entiendas

Naruto había llegado muy temprano a la oficina de Kakashi, Sakura le había acompañado pese a que sus clases estaban por comenzar. La pelirosa miró fijamente al Hokage que ahora daba instrucciones a su novio, los secretos que guardaban comenzaban a alcanzarle, la necesidad que el rubio había tenido por decir la verdad al peliplateado sobre el agua mágica, comenzaba a contagiarle y a incomodarle ¿pero como se lo podrían decir ahora?. La puerta de la oficina se abrió de pronto dando a paso a una pareja de cabello oscuro, Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura miraron sorprendidos a Hinata y Sasuke reconociendo en el rostro del último que algo había pasado

-¿Se donde encontrarla? – pronunció el Uchiha con seriedad

-¿De que hablas? – pregunto el Hokage realmente no entendiendo lo que pasaba

-El informante de los Dragones Rojos, está vivo y se donde está

-Teme… - dijo Naruto acercándose

-¿Como es que sabes dónde está? nadie había encontrado su rastro – volvió a hablar el peliplateado

-Eso no importa, es ahora o nunca Kakashi, debemos ir tras ella - Kakashi lo medito por un momento, pero sabía su alumno tenía razón, si de verdad era ella, las posibilidades de evitar una guerra volvían a estar de su lado

-Naruto- miro a su pupilo - ve con el…- dijo llamando la atención de la pelirosa – yo no puedo dejar la aldea sola… más ahora que el informante ha aparecido

-Yo también iré – grito Sakura – también quiero saber la verdad

-No podemos perder más tiempo – interrumpió Sasuke doblando aún más el papel en sus manos

-Entonces vayan y encuéntrenla

Lejos, en las tierras al otro lado del mar, en lo profundo de un bosque se alzaba un antiguo palacio, los años habían pasado sobre el robándose su belleza, más para el hombre de cabello verde seguía siendo una maravillosa construcción, el sitio en donde había empezado todo, camino por entre las raíces secas de los que habían sido grandes árboles, cruzó la puerta hasta el oscuro pasillo que se inundaba con el sonido de sus pisadas y llegó hasta las escaleras de madera que tronaban con su peso mientras subía hasta el tercer piso en donde encontraría la habitación principal

Abrió la puerta de madera dejando que la poca luz del sol que se filtraba por entre la neblina del oscuro bosque iluminara un poco el cuarto, estaba vacío salvo por una silla de madera que miraba por la ventana hacia el muerto jardín, el hombre de cabello verde se acercó despacio hasta el objeto más poco antes de llegar a su lado se detuvo, una mano se asomaba por detrás del respaldo de la silla, la mujer sentada que por ahora le daba la espalda, se había dado cuenta de su presencia en la habitación

-Este lugar no ha cambiado, cada nuevo ciclo nos encontramos aquí y este lugar no cambia- dijo con ironía el peliverde acercándose un poco más a la doncella

-No solo este lugar sigue igual

-La noticia sigue siendo cierta mi señora, el Uchiha sigue con vida

-Pero aún sigue siendo solo el

-Eso me temo, solo es su sangre la que la continua

-Debemos dar más tiempo entonces- contestó la delicada voz aún sin mostrar a la dueña de la misma

-¿Qué hay de los Dragones Rojos? siguen detenidos pero aún están honrado su parte del trato… pese a que ya consiguieron lo que querían

-Estás equivocado, no han conseguido todo lo que quieren, regresaran a pelear cuando el demonio de cabello rojo ataque primero y lo hará, haremos que lo haga

-Entonces me aseguraré de que todo siga su curso

* * *

 _Algunos años en un futuro_

Sasuke miró el horizonte al frente suyo, un nuevo amanecer comenzaba, otro ciclo temporal en el que solo unas cuantas oportunidades se dejarían ver iniciaba, su objetivo aún estaba lejos y cerca al mismo tiempo siempre y cuando jugara bien sus cartas

El sol apenas asomaba algunos rayos por entre las montañas sobre el viejo lago, la fresca brisa de la mañana rozaba la piel de su rostro que ya mostraba las marcas de su avanzada edad, su cabello gris ahora corto se mecía con el aire mientras daba pasos para llegar hasta la entrada de la cabaña que había sido su hogar, aquí la había conocido, aquí la había hecho suya y aquí había formado su hogar con ella, pero se lo habían arrebatado de nueva cuenta, esa mujer se la había quitado y con ella toda razón y cordura, más ahora, luego de descargar toda su furia sobre la aldea, había encontrado una solución y una oportunidad, ese joven de vestimenta negra se lo había prometido y pese a todo lo que sabía había hecho, de la sangre que manchaba las manos de ese desconocido, confiaba en.


End file.
